


Była jego najdroższą

by Emeraldina



Series: Minerwa. Kim była? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 157,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldina/pseuds/Emeraldina
Summary: ,,Nie rób tego. Nie poddawaj się. Jeśli nie zależy ci na Hogwarcie, to zrób to dla mnie, proszę."-wyszeptała. Albus westchnął, a potem pokiwał głową. ,,Jestem głupcem. A moją największą głupotą jest to, że nigdy cię należycie nie doceniałem." Pierwsze pięć lat Harry'ego w Hogwarcie oczami Minerwy i Albusa. Tom 5 serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?"





	1. Rozdział 1

Witajcie!

Przed Wami piąta część serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?" opisującej życie Minerwy McGonagall i jej relacje z Albusem Dumbledore. Zachęcam Was do zapoznania się z poprzednimi częściami, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście.

Harry Potter należy naturalnie do JKR, a z racji tego, że moja wizja historii Minerwy dość mocno splata się z wydarzeniami w kanonie, pozwoliłam sobie zaczerpnąć kilka dialogów i scen.

Tom ten będzie obejmował pierwsze pięć lat Harry'ego w Hogwarcie - i uprzedzam, będzie naprawdę długi ( robocza wersja przewiduje 40 rozdziałów). Wynika to z chęci ukazania większości wydarzeń zawartych w kanonie, ale opowiedzianych z perspektywy Minerwy bądź Albusa.

Chyba jednak pora przejść do opowieści, nie ma co się rozpisywać tu za dużo, gdybyście mieli jakieś pytania, sugestie czy komentarze, przyjmę je wszystkie z nieodmiennym entuzjazmem. Zatem nie zapominajcie o reviews!

Pozdrawiam serdecznie,

Emeraldina

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I

Profesor Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall siedziała samotnie w wieży pióra i książki na zamku Hogwart. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki można było tam usłyszeć, był szelest pergaminu i skrobanie jej pióra.

Nawet nie pamiętała już, ile listów do pierwszorocznych podpisała. Treść listu i załączoną listę potrzebnych do nauki rzeczy mogła skopiować prostym zaklęciem, ale adres i nazwisko dziecka musiała przepisać ze starożytnej księgi dopuszczenia. Nie uciekała się też do magii przy składaniu podpisu – w ten sposób podkreślała radość, jaką sprawiał jej tytuł, którym teraz się posługiwała.

,,Minerwa McGonagall, zastępca dyrektora."

Pogładziła palcem wyschnięty atrament. A potem pożałowała tego, bo rodowy sygnet na jej dłoni rozbłysnął w świetle lampy. Już dawno przestała używać go do pieczętowania korespondencji. Dawno też nikt nie posługiwał się wobec niej mugolskim tytułem, nadanym wraz ze śmiercią babki – lady McGonagall. Rodzinne dziedzictwo to była jedna z wielu rzeczy, które Minerwa definitywnie zostawiła za sobą.

Sięgnęła po kolejny list. Ładnym, kaligraficznym, ale nie przesadnie ozdobnym pismem napisała: Hermiona Granger. Z księgi wiedziała, że adresatka listu pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, zatem złożyła swój podpis, włożyła list do koperty, zaadresowała i odłożyła na osobny stos– listy do mugolskich dzieci nauczyciele dostarczali osobiście, by na miejscu wyjaśnić wszystko ich rodzicom.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi, co czułaś, gdy dostałaś podobny list. – odezwał się głos za plecami Minerwy.

Westchnęła – jej zmysły nie były już tak wyczulone jak kiedyś, bo zupełnie nie usłyszała wchodzącego do wieży Albusa. Gdy się jednak do niego odwróciła, na jej ustach pojawiło się widmo uśmiechu.

\- Ulgę. Bałam się, że nie przyjdzie i poślą mnie do Beauxbatons. A kiedy już go zobaczyłam, podobał mi się fioletowy atrament podpisującego. – mrugnęła do niego. Dyrektor Hogwartu zachichotał.

Minerwa przez moment delektowała się jego dźwięcznym śmiechem, ale jej rozbawienie minęło, gdy zerknęła na księgę dopuszczenia.

\- To będzie trudny rok, nieprawdaż? – zapytała cicho, przesuwając palcem po nazwisku Neville'a Longbottoma.

Choć od dziesięciu lat Minerwa regularnie wymieniała korespondencję z Augustą, ich kontakty nie były tak bliskie jak kiedyś. Jak wyjaśniła jej kiedyś dawna przyjaciółka, Minerwa po prostu budziła złe wspomnienia, a zarówno przed nimi, jak i innymi niebezpieczeństwami Augusta chciała chronić synka Franka i Alicji. Minerwa nie mogła mieć do niej pretensji – dwukrotnie zawiodła w przypadku rodziny Longbottomów – nie uratowała Lucasa, jedynie sprowadziła jego ciało oraz nie powstrzymała śmierciożerców przed pozbawieniem zmysłów Franka i Alicji. Uratowała ich przed śmiercią, ale co to była za egzystencja! Mogła pocieszać się jedynie myślą, że zdołała uchronić Neville'a.

Minerwa widziała chłopca jedynie na zdjęciach – wydawał jej się dość pucołowaty, podobny do Alicji, ale z pełnym ciekawości spojrzeniem Franka, odziedziczonym po Lucasie. Na żywo zobaczyła Neville'a tylko raz – pięć lat temu, w szpitalu św. Munga, gdy Augusta przyszła z nim akurat gdy Minerwa kończyła wizytę u Franka i Alicji. Na szczęście zdążyła się zmienić w kota – Augusta jej nie zauważyła. Neville wydawał się ją dostrzec, ale to był zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

Odwiedzała Franka i Alice regularnie, przynajmniej raz na pół roku. Nie widziała w ich stanie żadnej poprawy, ale mimo to spędzała z nimi długie godziny, opowiadając im o swoim życiu.

\- Być może nasze obawy są bezpodstawne. – odezwał się Albus. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nazwisku Harry James Potter, zapisanym w księdze. Minerwa podejrzewała, że sam nie wierzył w swoje słowa.

Na myśl o Potterach Minerwa nadal czuła ból. Albus wymógł na niej obietnicę, by nie próbowała kontaktować się z Harry'm do tej chwili, do wysłania mu listu z zaproszeniem do Hogwartu. Miała też nie zdradzać swoich związków z jego rodziną już po jego przybyciu do zamku. Albus chciał, by była dla niego tym, kim była dla całych rzesz innych uczniów – surową profesor McGonagall. Harry miał się dowiedzieć, że Minerwa jest jego matką chrzestną, gdy ani jemu, ani jej nie będzie groziło niebezpieczeństwo.

Zgodziła się. Wiedziała, że to jest warunek Albusa. Tylko jego spełnienie umożliwiało jej powrót do Hogwartu i starego życia. Przyjęła go, bo nie widziała innego wyjścia. Po tym, co się wydarzyło, bez jego wsparcia nie mogłaby odbudować swojej harmonii, nie mogłaby wrócić do nauczania. Oszalałaby z rozpaczy, a ból wziąłby w górę nad wszystkim – nad jej ciałem, nad jej umysłem, nad jej magią.

Tak jak kiedyś przewidziała pewna mądra królowa, jedynie Hogwart stanowił lek na jej cierpienie.

Jej życie nie było takie samo. Najpierw musiała naprawić stosunki z Albusem – dzięki wzajemnym kompromisom udało się im powrócić do przyjaźni, jaką cieszyli się wcześniej. Minerwa nie była pewna, czy można mówić tu o stuprocentowym zaufaniu, ale Albus zadbał, by jego ewentualne wątpliwości były głęboko ukryte. To on użył swoich wpływów, by ich pojedynek zachował się jedynie w powtarzanych szeptem plotkach – żadna gazeta nie odważyła się o tym napisać. To on przekonał pozostałych nauczycieli, że taki incydent nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. To on zmusił pozostałych przy życiu członków Zakonu do uznania jej znów za jego prawą rękę.

Minerwa bardzo się starała, by to wszystko poszło w niepamięć. Była uprzejma, cicha i spokojna. Z czasem uczniowie przestali drżeć na widok jej różdżki, a koledzy przestali traktować ją jak powietrze. Powrót do łask personelu Hogwartu zawdzięczała głównie Albusowi, ale również Rolandzie. Instruktorka latania wykonała kolosalną pracę, przekonując niepewną Pomonę i obrażoną Poppy, że nie warto chować urazy. Oczywiście przyjaźń z obydwiema wiedźmami ewoluowała w kierunku bliskiej relacji zbudowanej głównie na uprzejmości i szacunku, lecz nie zaufaniu.

Najtrudniej było z Alastorem. Moody przestał jej ufać zupełnie, jakby podejrzewał ją o zdradę na rzecz Voldemorta. Albus zmusił go do uprzejmości względem niej, ale była to grzeczność podszyta strachem i nieufnością. Minerwa postanowiła to ignorować i uparcie słała Moody'iemu życzenia świąteczne i urodzinowe.

Wiodła ciche, spokojne życie nauczycielki transmutacji, skutecznie maskując się w cieniu Albusa. Odzyskiwała spokój i harmonię w zamkowych murach – już nie raniła się we śnie, sypiała też regularnie, choć nie dłużej niż cztery godziny. Świat zdawał się przemykać gdzieś obok, zostawiając ją jedynie starszą, bardziej zmęczoną i samotną.

\- Za dużo myślisz. – głos Albusa wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Gdy rozmyślasz za długo o smutnych rzeczach, tworzy ci się taka zmarszczka na czole. – wyjaśnił czarodziej.

Minerwa przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami – jak mógł zauważyć tak banalną rzecz? Potrząsnęła głową, odpędzając kolejne niewesołe myśli:

\- Rozmawiałeś z Nicolasem? Podjął decyzję co do kamienia? – zmieniła temat.

\- Nie chce już go trzymać w Banku Gringotta. Poprosił mnie, byśmy ukryli go w Hogwarcie. – odpowiedział Albus.

Minerwa uniosła brwi, sygnalizując zdumienie. Tak jak dawno temu, Albus zabrał ją na dłuższy weekend do Flammelów zaraz po procesie śmierciożerców odpowiedzialnych za atak na Longbottomów. Nie była pewna ich reakcji, ale ostatecznie Odwieczni nie zadali jej żadnego pytania dotyczącego pojedynku. Byli idealnie mili i pełni cichego zrozumienia, jak zawsze. To była ulga dla Minerwy, choć parę razy przyłapała Perenelle na badawczym obserwowaniu.

Ostatnio Nicolas wspominał, że przestaje ufać goblinom w kwestii przechowywania Kamienia Filozoficznego. Nie można było mu się dziwić. Albus był pewien, że prędzej czy później Voldemort powróci, a wtedy kamień będzie pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką czarnoksiężnik zwróci uwagę.

\- Czy to rozsądne? Ukrywać go tutaj, w pobliżu uczniów? – zapytała.

\- Mam pewien pomysł co do jego ochrony. Tutaj Voldemort nie odważy się zaatakować, nie odkąd zgromadziłem tu najpotężniejszych magów w kraju. – Albus delikatnie poklepał ją po ramieniu.

Minerwa przygryzła policzek – z jakiegoś powodu czuła irracjonalny niepokój. Z zdenerwowaniem odnotowała, że instynktownie zaciska palce na leżącej obok różdżce.

\- Co powiesz na partię szachów? – Albus musiał wyczuć jej napięcie, podejrzewała.

\- Tylko tutaj skończę. – odpowiedziała, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową, a ona sięgnęła po pióro i zabrała się za podpisywanie listu do Harry'ego Pottera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore gwizdał cicho, gdy w pewien piątkowy wieczór rozstawiał figury szachowe na pokaźnej szachownicy. Mógłby to zrobić za pomocą magii, ale robienie tego w mugolski sposób, z pewnym rytuałem, sprawiało mu dużą przyjemność. Niewiele mniejszą do tej, jaką było obserwowanie kolejny raz triumfującej Minerwy.

Dzisiaj jednak się spóźniała. To było do niej niepodobne, Albus zmarszczył brwi, następnie podszedł do Fawkesa, swojego feniksa. Ptak zaskrzeczał cicho, gdy Albus pogładził go po szkarłatnych piórach.

Wtem nagle drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem. Tylko jedna osoba mogła pozwolić sobie na wejście do jego gabinetu bez pukania, więc Albus nie musiał odwracać się by zapytać:

\- Co się stało, moja droga?

\- Muszą chować przed nim wszystkie listy! Wczoraj posłałam dwanaście, ale żaden nie dotarł do adresata! – pełen złości głos Minerwy sprawił, że Albus wreszcie odwrócił się do niej.

O mało nie zachichotał. Zawsze zachwycało go, jak pięknie wyglądała zdenerwowana Minerwa. Rumieniec zdobiący jej policzki, włosy, które wymknęły się z standardowego koka, czy oczy błyszczące jak dobrze naostrzone sztylety – to wszystko było fizycznym wyrazem szkockiego temperamentu Minerwy, który Albus tak lubił.

Niemniej jednak nie mógł nie zauważyć, że w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat piękno Minerwy zasadniczo się zmieniło. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się stałe zmarszczki, jej ciemne włosy były bardziej matowe niż kiedyś, czasem dostrzegał wśród nich srebrne pasma. Prostokątne oprawki okularów jedynie dodawały jej surowości. Nadal pozostawała szczupła, ale figurę ukrywała pod luźnymi, ciemnymi, nauczycielskimi szatami. Poruszała się też wolniej, z pewną sztywnością, jakby tłumiła swój wdzięk. Jedynie jej oczy pozostawały niezmienione – enigmatyczne, hipnotyzujące, w kolorze leśnego mchu, najczystszego szmaragdu.

Nie potrafił określić jednak dlaczego przez ostatnią dekadę tak bardzo się postarzała.

\- Może powinnaś wymyślić coś bardziej kreatywnego – może ukryć listy w jajkach? Podobno mugole codziennie jedzą jajka. – powiedział Albus z dobrodusznym uśmiechem.

\- Ach! Mówiłam, że to mugole najgorszego sortu! – warknęła czarownica, wyminęła go i usiadła sztywno na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu.

Rozpoczęli grę – na początek w milczeniu rozmyślali nad kolejnymi ruchami. Dopiero gdy Minerwa poniosła pierwszą stratę – goniec Albusa zmiażdżył jej pionka, nauczycielka zapytała:

\- A co jeśli nie dotrze do niego żaden list? Może powinniśmy kogoś do niego posłać? Ja mogłabym…

\- Nie, Minerwo. Jeśli w istocie do Harry'ego nie dotrze żaden z twoich listów, poślę tam kogoś, ale nie ciebie. – zdecydował Albus. Choć użył swojego władczego tonu, wiedział, że Minerwa nie podda się bez walki.

\- Kogo więc? Kto wytłumaczyłby Harry'emu czym jest Hogwart lepiej niż ja? – zapytała. Jej pion bez komendy przesunął się po skosie i zwalił z nóg konia Albusa.

\- Minnie, przecież wiesz, że chcę dla Harry'ego jak najlepiej. A zostawienie ciebie z państwem Dursley nie byłoby rozsądne. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem o Hagridzie. – wyznał Albus.

Minerwa nie uniosła oczu, ale wpatrywała się w szachownicę z taką złością, że jej gniew wydawał się być prawie namacalny, wyczuwalny w powietrzu. Nie zaprotestowała jednak.

\- Hetman na A3. Szach. – syknęła jedynie.

\- Mam do ciebie inną prośbę. – odezwał się Albus, w międzyczasie myśląc nad odpowiedzią na jej szachowy atak.

\- Słucham. – rzekła, uraza nadal ewidentna w jej głosie.

\- Postanowiłem, że część nauczycieli pomoże w ochronie Kamienia Filozoficznego. Otoczymy go nie tyle zaklęciami ochronnymi, co zadaniami, które będzie trzeba pokonać by dostać się do klejnotu. – wyjaśnił.

Wiedział, że udało mu się dobrze zmienić temat, bo rysy Minerwy nieco złagodniały, gdy zapytała:

\- Kto jeszcze oprócz mnie ma coś przygotować?

\- Hagrid, Filius, Pomona, Rolanda, Kwiryniusz, ty, ja . A i jeszcze Severus. – odpowiedział, przesuwając wieżę do obrony króla.

\- Snape?! Nie mówisz chyba poważnie. – Minerwa ściągnęła brwi, jej klatka piersiowa zafalowała.

Albus westchnął. Nie rozumiał niechęci Minerwy do Severusa. Przez pierwszy rok nauczyciel eliksirów starał się jej unikać, potem poczuł się w zamku nieco pewniej, ale zawsze odnosił się do Minerwy z ogromnym szacunkiem, niemal czcią. Jej ironia i złośliwość względem niego jednak nie osłabły – wykorzystywała każdą okazję, by zagrać mu na nosie, szczególnie w kwestii quidditcha i pucharu domów. Mimo to Severus nigdy się nie skarżył.

\- Ufam Severusowi. – rzekł z mocą. Minerwa zacisnęła usta – zbyt wiele razy kłócili się w tej kwestii.

\- Pomożesz przy ochronie kamienia? – zapytał Albus .

\- Oczywiście. Ostatnie dwa dni wolnego zamierzam jednak spędzić w rezydencji, kiedy spodziewasz się przenieść kamień? – odpowiedziała.

\- Na początku roku, więc spokojnie możesz jechać.

\- Nie było mnie tam całe wakacje, muszę uporządkować parę spraw. – dodała przepraszającym tonem. Uśmiechnął się:

\- Na Merlina, nie masz się co oglądać, potrzebujesz trochę odpoczynku od tego zamku. Dam tu sobie ze wszystkim radę.

Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale pokiwała głową. Przez chwilę po prostu grali w milczeniu, a jedynym dźwiękiem było przesuwanie figur po szachownicy.

\- Albusie? – odezwała się wreszcie Minerwa. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w jej przenikliwe oczy. Zawsze uwielbiał sposób, w jaki wymawiała jego imię.

\- Tak, moja droga?

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co byś robił, gdybyś nie pracował w Hogwarcie? – spytała cicho. Otworzył szerzej oczy – zaskoczyła go tak prostym, bezpośrednim pytaniem.

\- Nie myślałem o tym. Tu jest moje miejsce. Tylko tutaj mógłbym znaleźć spełnienie. Gdybym nie nauczał, nie był dyrektorem… może bym odkrywał jakieś nowe obszary magii. – odpowiedział ze szczerością.

Minerwa pokiwała głową – musiała spodziewać się takiej odpowiedzi. On nie mógł jednak powstrzymać ciekawości:

\- Dlaczego zapytałaś?

\- Byłam ciekawa. – jej odpowiedź była prosta, ale jakby niepełna.

\- A ty? Myślałaś o tym?

Zaśmiała się gorzko. To go zaskoczyło, spojrzał na nią pytająco. Minerwa jednak odwróciła twarz, by popatrzeć w okno. Gdy się odezwała, jej słowa były ledwie słyszalne.

\- Kiedyś miałam jasno określoną przyszłość. A potem świat oszalał. Może ja z nim i dlatego tu przyszłam. Teraz już nie wyobrażam sobie życia poza Hogwartem.

Albus przez chwilę kontemplował jej odpowiedź. Choć była wyjątkowo enigmatyczna, chyba pojął jej sens. Minerwa, jako córka respektowanej rodziny czystej krwi miała znaleźć równie utytułowanego czarodzieja i kontynuować dzieło rodziców czy dziadków. Gdy wybuchła wojna z Grindelwaldem wszystko się zmieniło. A jak bardzo ceniła szkołę, świadczył fakt, że potrafiła zrezygnować z instynktu chronienia Harry'ego byle tylko powrócić do Hogwartu.

\- Wieża na C5. Szach. – rzekła. Spojrzał na planszę.

\- I mat. – mruknął, uświadomiwszy sobie brak wyjścia.

Zerknął na Minerwę. Choć wydawała się być zadowolona z szybkiego zwycięstwa, w jej oczach błyszczało coś na kształt melancholii.

\- Pójdę już, muszę jeszcze się spakować. – rzekła i powoli podniosła się z fotela. Albus machnięciem różdżki schował szachowe komplety.

\- Dobrej nocy, Albusie. – rzekła jeszcze przy drzwiach.

\- Kolorowych snów, Minnie. – odparł lekkim tonem.

Zamarł, gdy zobaczył jak Minerwa zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, a jej ramiona drgnęły, jakby przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, ruszyła dalej, a drzwi się za nią zamknęły.

Westchnął cicho. Z rezygnacją rozpoczął wspinaczkę po schodach prowadzących do jego prywatnego apartamentu.

Instynktownie wiedział, że znów będzie o niej śnił.


	2. Rozdział 2

Minerwa nerwowym krokiem szła do gabinetu dyrektora, jej obcasy stukały głośno w pustych jeszcze korytarzach. W tej części zamku nie było słychać jeszcze wesołych rozmów przybyłych powozami uczniów.

Za kilkadziesiąt minut miała powitać w Hogwarcie Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Potrząsnęła dłońmi – lśniły lekko. Zmarszczyła brwi, rzadko jej się to ostatnio zdarzało. Rozluźniła się dopiero na ruchomych schodach. Albus nadal był w gabinecie – drzwi same się przed nią otworzyły.

\- Dyrektorze. – powitała wysokiego czarodzieja. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a jego poprzednicy przywitali ją uprzejmymi skinieniami głowy.

\- Tiara jest gotowa, a ty Minerwo? – zapytał ją Albus, prostując nieco szaty.

\- Jak zawsze. – odpowiedziała i sięgnęła po Tiarę Przydziału, leżącą na półce nad jego biurkiem.

\- Ciebie przynajmniej nie czekają trudne wybory. – odezwał się magiczny artefakt. Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy – w przeciągu ostatnich lat Tiara rzadko się odzywała.

\- Te najtrudniejsze mam już za sobą, tak? – Minerwa wysłała te pytanie bezpośrednio do Tiary, odkrywszy, że Albus prawdopodobnie nie słyszał wcześniejszych słów kapelusza.

Tiara zaśmiała się cicho – był to dziwny, nieco złowieszczy dźwięk, tym bardziej, że rozbrzmiewał w umyśle Minerwy.

\- Ty jesteś tak wyjątkowa, że każdego dnia twoje wybory zmieniają świat, córo Roweny. – rzekła rozbawiona Tiara.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała – kontakt z kapeluszem Godryka zawsze ją nieco niepokoił. Jej słowa zaś były bardziej niż alarmujące. Czarownica pozwoliła, by Albus ujął ją pod ramię i poprowadził do drzwi, podczas gdy ona z czcią trzymała w dłoniach starożytny artefakt.

Szli razem, dlatego Minerwa ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywała drżenie na myśl o nowym roku szkolnym. Była równie ciekawa co zdenerwowana i trudno było to ukryć. Nawet jeśli jednak Albus słyszał głośne bicie jej serca czy wyczuwał napięcie, to taktownie nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

Pożegnał ją szerokim uśmiechem w komnacie, w której umieściła Tiarę na stołku. Dodał jej trochę otuchy, ale potrzebowała jeszcze pełnej minuty ćwiczeń medytacyjnych i oczyszczenia umysłu, by z pełnym opanowaniem wyjść na schody prowadzące z holu do Wielkiej Sali.

Czekała spokojnie, z wyprostowanymi plecami i wysoko uniesioną głową. Przez moment przypominała sobie własne przybycie go Hogwartu. Uniosła lekko kąciki ust na wspomnienie imponującej sylwetki Albusa, czekającego na pierwszorocznych w tym samym miejscu.

Wreszcie usłyszała gwar. Patrzyła jednak w dal dopóki większość uczniów nie stanęła przed nią.

Rozpoznała Harry'ego natychmiast. Miał zwichrzoną, ciemną czuprynę, zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Z twarzy był bardzo podobny do Jamesa, choć okrągłe oprawki okularów nieco łagodziły jego rysy. Oczy jednak były takie jak u Lily – zielone i pełne ciekawości. Harry patrzył na nią z lekkim zdenerwowaniem, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, nawet gdy zerknęła na bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, znaczącą jego czoło.

Te wszystkie obserwacje uczyniła w ułamku sekundy. Potem pozwoliła by słowa zwyczajowej powitalnej mowy popłynęły z jej ust. Tymczasem zauważyła typowe blond włosy młodego Malfoy'a – chłopak z wyższością patrzył na rówieśników. Oprócz tego rozpoznała też najmłodszego z synów Molly i Artura Weasley'ów – głównie po rudych włosach i piegach.

Mówiła głosem donośnym i surowym, a wszyscy bez wyjątku słuchali jej z oczarowanymi minami – tak oto działał czar Hogwartu. I wtem ktoś przerwał jej mowę:

\- Teodora!

Z grupy uczniów wyskoczył pucołowaty chłopiec, akurat w porę, by pochwycić ogromną ropuchę, człapiącą nieporadnie u jej stóp.

Minerwa zacisnęła jedynie usta z dezaprobatą. Jednak zaraz jej oblicze złagodniało, gdy rozpoznała błysk w oczach pucołowatego chłopca – zrozumiała, że oto ma przed sobą Neville'a Longbottoma. Była zbyt poruszona tym odkryciem, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc milczała. Zaś mały Longbottom chyba wziął jej milczenie za gniew, bo zarumienił się głęboko, wymamrotał szybkie przeprosiny i cofnął się.

\- Wrócę kiedy będziecie gotowi. Proszę zachować spokój. – rzekła ostatecznie i poszła po Tiarę.

Nie spodziewała się, że widok tych dzieci tak ją poruszy. Z drugiej jednak strony było to pierwsze pokolenie, które nie pamiętało wojny. Właśnie po to, by te dzieci mogły bez strachu rosnąć i się rozwijać, Minerwa walczyła przez te wszystkie lata. I zrozumiała że właśnie po to budziła się z krzykiem przez wiele nocy, po zaledwie paru godzinach snu.

Czas miał pokazać, czy było warto.

Gdy ściskając Tiarę i stołek, pojawiła się znów przed wejściem, młody Malfoy stał tyłem do drzwi i patrzył ze złością na Pottera. Minerwa postukała lekko blondyna w ramię końcem zwoju, na którym miała listę pierwszorocznych. Chłopiec odwrócił się, a jego usta wygięły się w pogardliwym grymasie. Minerwa stłumiła złość – gdyby to dziecko choć trochę przywiązywało wagę do kazań swojego ojca, wiedziałoby, że jej krew jest dużo czystsza od jego.

Nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem ustawiła pierwszorocznych w rzędzie. Następnie stanęła na przedzie. Zamek jakby wyczuł jej gotowość i wielkie wrota otworzyły się same. Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła do przodu marszowym krokiem.

Albus tradycyjnie uśmiechał się do niej z drugiego końca sali – migotanie w jego błękitnych oczach jak zwykle dodawało jej odwagi. Przez chwilę miała ochotę odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, ale potem przypomniała sobie o setkach obserwujących ją uczniów. Kątem oka zerknęła na stół Gryfonów – bliźniacy Weasley uśmiechali się szeroko, a jeden zagwizdał, gdy go mijała. Poza tym jednak Gryfoni zachowywali się odpowiednio. Mogła też wyczuć, że uczniowie wszystkich domów są ciekawi tegorocznej ceremonii przydziału. Nawet duchy zgromadziły się liczniej niż zwykle – tuż obok, z posadzki wynurzyła się Szara Dama i prychnęła na Minerwę.

Wreszcie Minerwa dotarła do wolnej przestrzeni przed nauczycielskim stołem, gdzie ustawiła stołek, a na nim Tiarę. Następnie szybko nakazała pierwszorocznym ustawić się w rząd. Omiotła jeszcze wzrokiem Wielką Salę – skrzaty przepięknie udekorowały stoły, a sklepienie przybrało dzisiaj postać roziskrzonego gwiazdami nocnego firmamentu.

Gdy ona się rozglądała dyskretnie, Tiara rozpoczęła swą pieśń. Minerwa jak zwykle notowała w pamięci jej słowa. Gdy skończyła, nauczycielka dołączyła do gromkich oklasków. A następnie rozwinęła zwój z nazwiskami i rzekła:

\- Kiedy wyczytam dane nazwisko i imię, dana osoba zakłada Tiarę i siada na stołku.

Tak jak zwykle, spokojnym głosem wyczytywała kolejno uczniów, a kapelusz Godryka sprawnie sortował ich do poszczególnych domów.

\- Granger, Hermiona!

Z szeregu wystąpiła zdenerwowana dziewczynka o długich brązowych włosach i inteligentnych oczach. Minerwa delikatnie opuściła Tiarę na głowę dziewczynki. O dziwo, kapelusz zastanawiał się prawie cztery minuty – było to bliżej do hatstalla niż ktokolwiek przez ostatnią dekadę. Wreszcie jednak Tiara podjęła decyzję:

\- Gryffindor!

Minerwa dokładnie obserwowała oddalającą się dziewczynkę – o ile dobrze pamiętała, panna Granger pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny. Gryfoni jak zwykle powitali ją bardzo ciepło, co Minerwa odnotowała z dumą. Zaraz jednak musiała skupić uwagę na innym pierwszorocznym:

\- Longbottom, Neville! – pozwoliła by głos nieco jej zadrżał. Prawie czuła na plecach troskliwe spojrzenie Albusa.

Biedny Neville był tak zdenerwowany, że przewrócił się w drodze do stołka. Gdy wreszcie na nim zasiadł i on siedział tam podejrzanie długo. Minerwa prosiła w myślach Tiarę, by umieściła syna Franka w domu ojca, w Gryffindorze.

\- Gryffindor! – niezauważalnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Potem skarciła się w myślach – nie powinna pragnąć by którykolwiek z uczniów trafił do jej domu – to mogło prowadzić do faworyzowania, a tego się wystrzegała.

\- Malfoy, Draco!

Minerwa z idealnym spokojem patrzyła jak dumny Malfoy siada na stołku. Jego wyuczona prosta postawa nie irytowała jej – sama musiała wyglądać tak samo lata temu – ale pełen wyższości uśmieszek już tak. Zagłuszyła tę irytację wyjaśnieniem, że chłopiec w ten sposób stara się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Jeśli miała rację, to młody Malfoy niepotrzebnie się denerwował – gdy tylko Tiara dotknęła jego blond głowy, umieściła go w Slytherinie.

Niewielu uczniów zostało. Wreszcie Minerwa zerknęła na zwój, a potem zwróciła się do uczniów:

\- Potter, Harry!

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, w całej sali wybuchły gorączkowe szepty, a starsze roczniki wychylały się przy swoich stołach, by zerknąć na żyjącą legendę. Minerwa delikatnie uniosła kąciki ust, gdy drobny chłopiec zbliżył się do stołka. Tak delikatnie jak tylko mogła, włożyła mu Tiarę na głowę, ta jednak opadła do połowy jego czoła.

Panowała cisza, więc Minerwa mogła w spokoju liczyć minuty. Jedna, druga. Zauważyła, że syn Jamesa mocno zaciska dłonie na krawędzi stołka. Trzecia minuta. Stojąc tuż obok, Minerwa doskonale słyszała jego przyśpieszony oddech. A potem minęła czwarta minuta i Tiara wrzasnęła:

\- Gryffindor!

Minerwa odruchowo uniosła Tiarę, ale osobliwe ciepło już rozlało się w jej piersi. Była dziwnie zadowolona, że Harry trafił akurat do jej domu, choć przecież tego się spodziewała – obydwoje jego rodzice byli przecież z domu lwa. Z drugiej jednak strony, czemu Tiara wahała się tak długo?

Gryfoni bardzo żywiołowo zareagowali na nowego ucznia. Weasley'owie krzyczeli: ,,Mamy Pottera!", a reszta domu klaskała entuzjastycznie. Minerwa musiała odchrząknąć znacząco, by w Wielkiej Sali znów zapadła cisza.

Tiara przydzieliła jeszcze dwie osoby, a potem Minerwa rzekła:

\- Weasley, Ronald!

Minerwa z niepokojem spostrzegła, że syn Molly jest zupełnie bladozielony na twarzy. Na szczęście gdy tylko nałożyła mu Tiarę na głowie, ta przydzieliła go do domu lwa. To wyraźnie uradowało chłopca, który pobiegł by dołączyć do braci. Ostatni uczeń został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Minerwa zwinęła zwój, a potem zabrała stołek i Tiarę. Jej obcasy stukały głośno, gdy opuszczała Wielką Salę.

Gdy Minerwa zostawiła za sobą gwar Wielkiej Sali, pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech – zarówno Neville, jak i Harry trafili do jej domu! Radość rozlała się po jej ciele, nadając jej twarzy łagodniejszy wyraz, a kroku sprężystości. Przez chwilę nawet zapomniała, że to niewiele zmienia – i tak miała pozostać dla obydwu chłopców jedynie wyniosłą nauczycielką. Jej obowiązki jako opiekunki ich domu pewnie będą sprowadzać się jedynie do okazyjnego odejmowania punktów i przydzielania szlabanów.

\- Powinien trafić do Slytherinu. – niespodziewanie w głowie Minerwy rozbrzmiał zimny głos Tiary. Uśmiech zamarł na jej ustach.

\- Neville? – zapytała.

\- Nie, jego dobrze przydzieliłam. Choć jego magiczny talent jest głęboko ukryty, chłopiec ma w sobie ogromne pokłady odwagi. Chodzi mi raczej o tego drugiego.

Minerwa milczała, choć serce biło jej jak oszalałe – kapelusz Godryka bardzo rzadko tłumaczył się ze swoich decyzji.

\- Jestem pewna, że powinnam była przydzielić go do Slytherina. Było w nim coś takiego jak w tobie, ale trochę inne. – ciągnęła dalej Tiara.

\- Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłaś? Dlaczego nie posłałaś go do Slytherinu? – zapytała zdumiona Minerwa.

\- Bo mnie o to poprosił. – odpowiedziała spokojnie Tiara. Minerwa ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Od kiedy uczeń może mieć wpływ na wybór?! – wyrwało się Minerwie – myśli było znacznie trudniej opanować niż język.

\- Nie zrozumiesz. W każdym razie poza dziwną inklinacją z Salazarem , Potter ma odwagę większą nawet od twojej. A wasze losy są oczywiście splątane, ale nie w taki sposób jak losy twoje i Albusa.

Minerwa na moment zamknęła oczy. Oczywiście, że nie w taki sposób. Dla Harry'ego była sekretną matką chrzestną, skoncentrowaną na jego ochronie i nieujawnianiu swojej roli. A dla Albusa? Kim była dla niego? Uczennicą, towarzyszką broni, przeciwniczką, kochanką?

\- Powiedziałabym, że jesteś raczej osią jego świata, ale trudno mi interpretować wszystkie ludzkie emocje.

Minerwa zaklęła głośno – zapomniała, że Tiara słyszy każdą jej myśl. Zamknęła szczelnie swój umysł i skupiła się na wypracowanych technikach relaksacyjnych, by oczyścić mózg ze wszystkich myśli. Gdy dotarła do gabinetu Albusa, jej umysł przypominał pusty, niezapisany arkusz pergaminu.

Tiara już się nie odezwała. Minerwa odłożyła ją na jej miejsce i zmieniła się w kocią postać, by jak najszybciej wrócić na ucztę.

Gdy weszła bocznymi drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy zajęci byli jedzeniem – Albus zapewne znów zafundował uczniom jedną ze swoich absurdalnych, krótkich mów. Zamieniła się w progu i marszowym krokiem ruszyła ku stołowi prezydialnemu. Magia Albusa odsunęła dla niej krzesło. Minerwa z wdziękiem opadła na nie, zasiadając po jego prawej ręce.

\- To była interesująca ceremonia, choć nie nazwałbym jej zaskakującą. – rzekł cicho Albus, nakładając jej pieczonych ziemniaków. Minerwa uznała, że nie zdradzi mu przemyśleń Tiary.

\- Niemniej jednak aż troje uczniów było bliskich zostania hatstallem. – rzekła Pomona, siedząca obok Minerwy.

\- E tam, czymże są cztery minuty w porównaniu z naszymi rekordzistami! – zaśmiała się Rolanda. Albus uśmiechnął się do instruktorki latania, Minerwa tylko przewróciła oczami.

Po chwili większa część grona nauczycielskiego wspominała ceremonie z hatstallami, jakich byli świadkami. Minerwa tymczasem jadła szybko, a jej wzrok świdrował stół Gryfonów. Pierwszoroczni wydawali się być zaaferowani rozmową z sir Nicolasem. Minerwa przyglądała się temu z zadowoleniem – nie było lepszego przewodnika w meandrach gryfońskich tradycji niż duch Gryffindoru. Uprzejmy i pomocny, zawsze pomagał zaaklimatyzować się pierwszorocznym. Tym wyróżniał się na tle innych duchów – przerażającego Krwawego Barona, roztargnionego Grubego Mnicha i wyniosłej Szarej Damy. Sama Minerwa nigdy nie narzekała na współpracę z duchami – jako zastępczynię Albusa taktowali ją z wielkim szacunkiem. Jedynie Szara Dama unikała jej, jakby jej widok ją irytował. Trudno było to pojąć, zważywszy, że łączył je związek z domem orła.

Pojawiły się desery. Minerwa z rozbawieniem obserwowała jak Albus pochłania ogromne ilości lodów, pączków, czekoladek i ciastek. Ona sama skubała jedynie mały kawałek ciasta pachnącego korzennymi przyprawami.

\- Mam wrażenie, że najłatwiejszym sposobem pokonania naszego dyrektora byłoby zabranie mu zapasów słodyczy. – rzekła Poppy z przekąsem. Albus spojrzał na nią z udawanym oburzeniem:

\- Wcale nie, był czas, że żywiłem się jedynie wojskowymi racjami. Minerwa może to potwierdzić! – zaprotestował. Minerwa drgnęła, gdy uwaga skupiła się na niej – nie podobało jej się zainteresowanie w oczach Quirrella i Snape'a.

\- Wtedy jednak zachowywałeś się nieco inaczej. Poppy, powinnaś przeprowadzić badania na temat związku poziomu cukru a upodobaniem do wszystkiego, co absurdalne i ekstrawaganckie. – Minerwa podjęła zawoalowaną próbę skierowania rozmowy na inne tory. Na szczęście Albus podjął wątek, opowiadając nauczycielom o swoich próbach wypróbowania mugolskiego wynalazku zwanego gofrownicą.

Gdy już dyrektor zjadł odpowiednio dużą ilość słodyczy, resztki deserów zniknęły. Albus powstał, a w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Albus zaczął przedstawiać główne zasady obowiązujące w szkole – Minerwa słuchała go jednym uchem, skupiając się na morzu zasłuchanych twarzy – czuła dziwną dumę, że oto jest właśnie w tym miejscu, wśród tylu ciekawych świata młodych adeptów magii.

\- … że w tym roku wstęp na korytarz na trzecim piętrze, ten po prawej stronie, jest zabroniony. Dla wszystkich, o ile nie chcą umrzeć w straszliwych mękach.

Minerwa poczuła, że krew odpływa z jej twarzy – nie była zadowolona z decyzji Albusa o ukryciu Kamienia Filozoficznego w Hogwarcie. Martwiła się tym bardziej, że doniesiono im o włamaniu do skrytki w Banku Gringotta niedługo po tym, jak Hagrid ją opróżnił. Zarówno dla niej, jak i dla Albusa to był jednoznaczny dowód, że Voldmort nie zniknął na zawsze, a teraz musiał znaleźć poplecznika, który ma za zadanie wykraść kamień. Kimkolwiek był ten sługa, musiał być zręcznym magiem, skoro zdołał przełamać wszystkie zabezpieczenia banku goblinów.

Albus jednak skutecznie odwrócił uwagę uczniów od ostrzeżenia, mówiąc:

\- A teraz, zanim pójdziemy spać, zaśpiewajmy nasz szkolny hymn!

Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na ciche westchnienie, ale śpiewała razem z innymi, na melodię szkockiej piosenki weselnej.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Albus! – zawołała z oburzeniem, patrząc jak cztery pudełka zapałek lewitują w powietrzu nad jej biurkiem.

Zdjął z siebie zaklęcie zapewniające niewidzialność – na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Kiedyś nie miałaś nic przeciwko, gdy cię obserwowałem. A wiesz, że do pierwszych lekcji transmutacji mam szczególny sentyment. – odpowiedział, ale zapałki opadły ostrożnie na biurko. Minerwa jednak zmrużyła oczy.

\- Kontrolujesz mnie? – zapytała cicho. Przez chwilę w oczach Albusa błysnęła uraza, ale szybko zniknęła.

\- Skądże. Ale mogę odejść, jeśli chcesz. – odpowiedział z powagą i odwrócił się do drzwi.

\- Nie, stój! – odruchowo wykrzyknęła. Odwrócił się do niej- teraz wydawało jej się, że na jego twarzy maluje się rozbawienie. Jak zawsze w takich momentach, Minerwa przeklinała swoją słabość do niego.

\- Możesz zostać. – dodała ostatecznie. Albus tanecznym krokiem przemierzył jej klasę, zatrzymując się tuż obok niej.

\- Tylko nie przeraź ich na początek, dobrze? – wymruczał cicho. Minerwa pokręciła głową – teraz ona czuła rozbawienie.

\- To nie ja swego czasu kazałam recytować jedenastolatce skomplikowane transmutacyjne reguły. – odpowiedziała figlarnie.

\- Och, ależ ona była wyjątkowa. – rzekł Albus udawanie rozmarzonym tonem. Minerwa stłumiła chichot.

\- No już dyrektorze, starczy tego przekomarzania się. Muszę być gotowa do lekcji. – rzekła swoim belferskim tonem. Albus tylko poklepał ją po ramieniu, a potem okręcił się wokół własnej osi i zniknął. Zaraz potem Minerwa poczuła jeszcze jego szept tuż przy prawym uchu:

\- Powodzenia, Minnie.

Pokręciła głową, wyczuwając, jak oddala się do lewego rogu na końcu klasy. Zaraz jednak przywołała swoją zwyczajową obojętną minę, bo drzwi klasy się otworzyły i do klasy weszła onieśmielona grupka Gryfonów.

Minerwa była zadowolona, że jej lwiątka trzymają się razem – jak zwykle zasiedli po jednej stronie klasy, bliżej Albusa. Ślizgoni przychodzili parami bądź trójkami, a cechowało ich pozornie obojętne spojrzenie i pełna wyższości poza. Największą karykaturę arystokratycznych manier prezentował Draco Malfoy. Minerwa usilnie próbowała wyrzucić uprzedzenia z umysłu, ale było coś bardzo irytującego w postawie tego chłopca.

By porzucić swój niesmak, skupiła się na Gryfonach. Harry usiadł razem z Weasley'em. Minerwa miała jedynie nadzieję, że rudzielec jest bardziej podobny do Percy'ego niż do bliźniaków. Albo najlepiej do Billa. Percy był czasem zbyt sztywny, a choć przyjaźniąc się z Rolandą Minerwa potrafiła docenić poczucie humoru bliźniaków, czasem jednak posuwali się za daleko. Billa lubiła najbardziej, choć miała też słabość do Charliego i jego miłości do smoków.

Gryfoni wydawali się być nieco przytłoczeni, choć Minerwa widziała, jak ciekawość zwycięża ponad obawami. Większość z nich starannie omijała ją wzrokiem, choć rozglądali się dociekliwie po jej klasie.

Tylko jedno dziecko patrzyło wprost na nią. I nie był to ani Potter, ani Weasley, ani Longbottom.

Była to drobna dziewczynka, która prawie została hatstallem. Oczywiście Minerwa doskonale pamiętała jej nazwisko – Hermiona Granger. Jej ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w nią z inteligencją, jakby dziecko szacowało jej możliwości. Minerwa spokojnie zniosła jej wzrok, a potem spojrzała wprost na nią i zmrużyła nieco oczy. Dziewczynka zarumieniła się głęboko i odwróciła wzrok. Minerwa zignorowała przypływ satysfakcji, tym bardziej, że za plecami panny Granger powietrze zafalowało.

Zaczęła jak zwykle:

\- Transmutacja jest najbardziej złożonym i niebezpiecznym rodzajem magii, jakiego będziecie się uczyć w Hogwarcie - oznajmiła. - Każdy, kto będzie rozrabiał, opuści klasę i już do niej nie wróci. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Płynnie wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni. Usłyszała ciche westchnienia ze strony Ślizgonów – bądź co bądź, oni zawsze doceniali piękno różdżek. A jej różdżka była najpiękniejszą, jaką wykonał Olivander.

Niewerbalnie zmieniła katedrę w prosiaka, a prosiaka w katedrę. Tym razem z każdej części klasy dobiegły okrzyki zachwytu. Minerwa wiedziała, że nawet na uczniach wychowanych w czarodziejskich domach taki pokaz zrobi wrażenie. Dla tych dorastających w mugolskich rodzinach, sam jej kapelusz i różdżka musiały być czymś zdumiewającym.

Tak jak zwykle zaczęła od wyjaśnienia podstawowych zasad transmutacji, a potem przeszła do wskazówek i fundamentalnych praw. W czasie gdy mówiła, na tablicy za nią pojawiały się notatki. I choć starała się mówić jasno i zrozumiale, nie rezygnowała z wplatania fachowego języka w swoją wypowiedź. Wiedziała, że to zawsze podziwiał u niej Albus – teraz kilka razy omiotła wzrokiem miejsce, w którym się ukrywał.

A następnie przeszła do pierwszej praktycznej rzeczy – zamiany zapałki w igłę. Po wyjaśnieniu wymowy zaklęcia, ruchu różdżką i trzykrotnej prezentacji czaru, Minerwa machnęła różdżką i na każdej ławce spoczęły po dwie zapałki.

Przez dobrą chwilę po prostu stała nieruchomo, obserwując próby uczniów. Nie okazała zdziwienia, gdy nikomu nie udało się to za pierwszym, za drugim czy za trzecim razem. W całej swojej karierze spotkała może kilku uczniów, którym ta sztuka udała się tak szybko. Ta perspektywa pozwoliła jej oczywiście inaczej spojrzeć na reakcję Albusa, gdy jej samej się to udało.

Minerwa ruszyła do pomocy – jej obcasy zastukały, gdy zaczęła od ławek Slytherinu. Z cichym szelestem szat przesuwała się między stołami, poprawiając ułożenie różdżki czy sugerując popełniane błędy. I mimo, że od czasu do czasu wyczuwała wdzięczność ze strony uczniów domu węża, żaden z nich nie poprosił jej o powtórzenie czy kolejną demonstrację. Gryfoni byli odważniejsi – choć Neville wyraźnie zadrżał ze strachu, gdy zbliżyła się do jego ławki. Zignorowała uczucie smutku i rozczarowania i delikatnie wyjaśniła mu jeszcze raz zasadę zaklęcia. Potem przeszła do stolika Harry'ego. Początkowo skupiła się na Weasley'u – czuła na sobie jednak badawczy wzrok ciemnowłosego chłopca. Gdy spojrzała na niego, z zmieszaniem odwrócił głowę.

\- Panie Potter, dlaczego pan nie ćwiczy? – zapytała spokojnie.

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor. – rzekł pośpiesznie chłopiec i zabrał się za rzucanie czaru. Minerwa odwróciła się do niego plecami, ale dzięki kocim zmysłom usłyszała szept Weasley'a:

\- Nie możesz tak bujać w obłokach. Fred i George mówią, że z McGonagall nie ma żartów.

\- Mam wrażenie, że już ją gdzieś widziałem. Albo słyszałem. Jest w niej coś dziwnie znajomego. – odpowiedział szeptem Harry.

Minerwa mimowolnie drgnęła i chłopcy umilkli. Potem jednak przesunęła się do kolejnej ławki, jak gdyby nigdy nic, choć serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Dopiero coś na kształt delikatnego szmeru oddechu tuż przy uchu ją uspokoiło. W myślach dziękowała sobie, że nie pozwoliła Albusowi odejść – jego obecność dziwnie uspokajała ją. Tak jakby jej umysł odruchowo przy nim narzucał sobie silniejszą kontrolę.

Gdy nadszedł koniec lekcji, jedynie panna Granger osiągnęła połowiczny sukces – jej zapałka była srebrna i zaostrzona. Minerwa wynagrodziła dziewczynkę uśmiechem, a ta przez chwilę patrzyła na nią zdumiona, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale potem jej twarz się rozpromieniła.

Minerwa nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zadała odpowiedniej pracy domowej i nie przykazała Gryfonom i Ślizgonom ćwiczyć tej transmutacji. Mimo dość dużej ilości pracy, jaką im zafundowała, nikt nie odważył się nawet skrzywić. To trochę ją ucieszyło – z doświadczenia wiedziała, że ze strategicznego punktu widzenia pierwsza lekcja była kluczowa. Jeśli nauczyciel szybko nie zaskarbił sobie szacunku, potem było mu bardzo trudno to wypracować. Jak na przykład Quirrell. Minerwa nie przepadała za nim, odkąd kilkukrotnie przyłapała go na dziwnym obserwowaniu jej, miała też sygnały, że uczniowie są nim rozczarowani. Najgorszy był fakt, że Kwiryniusz uczył tak istotnego przedmiotu jak obrona przed czarną magią.

Lekcja dobiegła końca, uczniowie powoli opuszczali klasę. Gdy panna Granger jako ostatnia zamknęła drzwi z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, Minerwa z dziwną ulgą opadła na krzesło.

\- Poradziłaś sobie wyśmienicie, moja droga. – Albus zmaterializował się tuż przed nią. Pozwoliła sobie na blady uśmiech.

\- Kosztowało mnie to więcej, niż się spodziewałam. – przyznała, chowając pudełka z zapałkami.

\- Ale ostatecznie wszystko poszło gładko. Powinniśmy to jakoś uczcić. – odpowiedział Albus z ożywieniem.

\- Albus, mam jeszcze dwie lekcje, a ty powinieneś odpisać na listy rady nadzorczej. Przełóżmy świętowanie na piątek. – rzekła Minerwa, przewracając oczami.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. W takim razie już ci nie przeszkadzam, widzimy się na kolacji. – mrugnął do niej Albus. Był już w połowie drogi do drzwi, gdy Minerwa zawołała za nim:

\- Dziękuję!

Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. A potem wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi jej klasy.

Minerwa przez jeden krótki moment miała wrażenie, że być może niepotrzebnie tak obawiała się tego roku. Na razie wszystko przebiegało bez zarzutu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Minerwa spokojnie stała w drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali, nieruchoma jak posąg. Tego dnia Albus wyjechał do ministerstwa, zeszła więc sama na śniadanie, wcześniej niż zwykle. Zatrzymała się na progu –stąd miała zupełnie inną perspektywę niż z wysokości stołu prezydialnego. Zawsze bawiło ją, jak widoczne są różnice między poszczególnymi domami, nawet na pierwszy rzut oka. Puchoni zachowywali się swobodnie, ale nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym; Krukoni nawet jedząc, usiłowali jeszcze coś sobie powtórzyć z obszernych tomów; Ślizgoni jedli powoli i z atencją, przykładając wagę do małych rytuałów. Gryfoni oczywiście byli najgłośniejsi.

Z rozbawieniem Minerwa obserwowała, jak Neville odpakowuje prezent od Augusty – przypominajkę. Miała ochotę zachichotać, gdy zobaczyła, jak kulka natychmiast robi się czerwona, a potem podobny kolor przybiera twarz chłopca, usiłującego przypomnieć sobie o czym zapomniał. Uznała jednak, że koniec tego podpatrywania i powoli ruszyła ku swojemu miejscu.

Wtem jednak ujrzała, jak przechodzący obok stołu Gryfonów młody Malfoy porywa przypominajkę. Serce jej zadrżało z dumy, gdy zobaczyła jak Potter i Weasley zrywają się na równe nogi. I choć dusza Gryfonki podpowiadała jej, by uczniowie załatwili to między sobą, Minerwa była przede wszystkim zastępczynią Albusa. Nie mogła dopuścić do żadnych spięć.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała władczo, stając obok Draco.

\- Malfoy zabrał mi przypominajkę, pani profesor. – doniósł Neville. Minerwa spojrzała surowo na Ślizgona zza swoich prostokątnych szkieł. Ten jednak posłał jadowite spojrzenie Longbottomowi i rzekł:

\- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć.

Nie wyjaśniwszy nic więcej, odłożył kulkę na stół i odszedł, a za nim podążała wierna obstawa, Crabe i Goyle. Minerwa zacisnęła usta, ale nie odjęła mu punktów – to byłaby przesada. Życzyła swoim lwiątkom smacznego, a potem zasiadła do swojego śniadania.

Później tego dnia, cieszyła się godziną wolnego w swoim gabinecie. Stała po prostu przy oknie, obcinając listki rośliny, którą dostała kiedyś od Pomony. Nuciła przy tym cicho, od czasu do czasu zerkając na boisko quidditcha. Z rozmysłem oderwała najbardziej mięsisty z ciemnozielonych listków i włożyła go do ust. Przez moment rozkoszowała się orzeźwiającym, miętowym smakiem.

A potem nagle coś przemknęło tuż obok okna, przy którym stała.

Minerwa drgnęła i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Zdążyła akurat na moment, w którym jeden z uczniów spadł z uchwytu na pochodnie w południowej części muru. Nie była to duża wysokość, ale wystarczająca do złamania kości. Odruchowo Minerwa chciała pobiec i zobaczyć czy wszystko w porządku, tym bardziej, że wydawało jej się, że chłopiec miał na sobie szaty Gryffindoru. Jednak zaraz zobaczyła Rolandę pomagającą chłopcu.

Takie wypadki się zdarzały, Minerwa doskonale pamiętała swoją pierwszą lekcję quidditcha. Była pewna, że jakiekolwiek obrażenia poniósł pierwszoroczny, Poppy go poskłada.

Sięgnęła po konewkę, by na koniec podlać swoją roślinkę.

Wtem znów jej uwagę zwrócił nagły ruch za oknem.

O mało nie krzyknęła, widząc lśniącą, przezroczystą kulkę lecącą wprost w jej okno.

W ostatnim momencie, zaledwie metr od szyby, kulkę pochwycił Harry Potter.

Minerwa ściągnęła okulary i przysunęła twarz do okna.

Potter właśnie leciał ku ziemi, a przypominajka Neville'a błyszczała, gdy trzymał ją nad sobą w triumfalnym geście. Z wdziękiem opadł na trawę i zaraz został otoczony przez wiwatujących rówieśników.

Minerwa nie czekała już dłużej. Widziała dość.

Jak burza wypadła ze swojego gabinetu i pobiegła na boisko, używając wszystkich możliwych skrótów. Dawno nie biegła tak szybko, choć gdy dotarła na boisko, Rolanda nie zdążyła jeszcze wrócić. Zanim wynurzyła się z portalu otrzepała jeszcze szaty i uspokoiła oddech. Ruszyła ku uczniom, choć nie mogła powstrzymać tłukącego się boleśnie w piersi serca.

Jej kroki bardziej przypominały susy, ale wreszcie znalazła się na tyle blisko, by zawołać:

\- HARRY POTTER!

Jej głos poniósł się głośnym echem po całym boisku. Wiwaty i śmiechy natychmiast ucichły.

\- Jeszcze nigdy… póki jestem w Hogwarcie… Jak śmiałeś, mogłeś skręcić sobie kark… - słowa wydobywały się z jej ust, ale niezbyt nad nimi panowała. Wzrok utkwiła w zielonych i pełnych strachu oczach Harry'ego. Gdyby spadł, gdyby coś mu się stało na jej oczach – Minerwa nie darowałaby sobie tego. Z drugiej jednak strony...

Gryfoni natychmiast zaczęli bronić Harry'ego, choć niewiele rozumiała z ich słów, bo przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. Zaskoczyło ją jednak, że stanęli w jego obronie, mimo jej groźnej miny.

\- Dosyć, panie Weasley! – ofuknęła brata Freda i George'a. A potem zwróciła się do Harry'ego:

\- Potter, za mną!

Nie zważając na drepczącego za nią chłopca, szła bardzo szybko, stawiając długie kroki – stare nawyki bardzo szybko wracały, jak się okazywało. Mijała korytarz za korytarzem, modląc się by pamięć jej nie myliła co do planu zajęć pięciorocznych Gryfonów. Kolejno otwierała niezliczone drzwi i przejścia, często oprócz dłoni posługując się magią.

Wreszcie dotarła tam, gdzie chciała. Zapukała do drzwi jednej z klas, weszła i zapytała uprzejmie Filiusa:

\- Przepraszam, profesorze Flitwick, czy mogę na chwilę zabrać Wooda?

Filius oczywiście się zgodził, a Wood z lekkim niepokojem wymaszerował z klasy.

\- Obaj za mną. – warknęła, dużo surowiej, niż powinna. Wprowadziła ich do jednej z nieużywanych klas, w której niestety spotkali Irytka. Przegoniła go dość szybko, co tylko musiało przerazić małego Pottera, który zbladł bardzo mocno.

\- Potter, to jest Olivier Wood. Wood, znalazłam ci szukającego! – oświadczyła z wyraźną satysfakcją. Jej zadowolenie jeszcze wzrosło, gdy Wood cały się rozpromienił – wyjątkowo lubiła kapitana drużyny Gryfonów:

\- Poważnie, pani profesor? – Wood bez cienia lęku spojrzał jej prosto w oczy – nieliczni się na to zdobywali.

\- Absolutnie. Ten chłopiec to urodzony szukający. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Potter, pierwszy raz siedziałeś na miotle? – Minerwa zwróciła się do Harry'ego. Chłopiec był tak zdumiony, że zdołał jedynie pokiwać głową.

\- Złapał małą kulkę, nurkując po nią z wysokości pięćdziesięciu stóp. I nawet się nie zadrasnął. Nawet Charlie Weasley nie dokonałby czegoś takiego. – oznajmiła Minerwa, lekko unosząc kąciki ust.

Potem wyjaśniła Harry'emu, że Wood to kapitan drużyny Gryfonów w quidditcha. Wood obejrzał pierwszorocznego od stóp do głów i uznał go za idealnego na szukającego. Minerwa dobrze to wiedziała, w końcu sama była kiedyś kapitanem, choć nie zamierzała tego przypominać. Oliver zasugerował zakupienie miotły Harry'emu. Minerwa w myślach natychmiast zaaprobowała ten pomysł – chociaż tak mogła wynagrodzić Harry'emu te wszystkie lata nieobecności w jego życiu – zamierzała nieco urozmaicić jego życie w Hogwarcie. To były dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – była pewna, że z takim szukającym jej ukochana drużyna ma o wiele większe szanse pokonania Ślizgonów. Choć rzadko się do tego przyznawała, ostatnia porażka Gryfonów bardzo ubodła jej dumę.

Harry patrzył na nią zza swoich okrągłych szkieł – jego twarz powoli odzyskiwała kolory. Minerwa opanowała nieco swój entuzjazm i rzekła z większą surowością:

\- Tylko żebyś mi się wziął ostro za trenowanie, Potter, bo mogę jeszcze się zastanowić nad karą za ten wybryk.

To zdanie tak bardzo przypomniało jej pouczenia, jakie wydawała kilkanaście lat temu, że aż się uśmiechnęła:

\- Twój ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny. Sam był znakomitym graczem. – rzekła ciepło. Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły na wzmiankę o ojcu, jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

Minerwa poczuła jednocześnie radość i smutek.

Przysięgła sobie, że kiedyś siądzie z Harrym przy herbacie i opowie mu jak cudownymi czarodziejami byli jego rodzice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus ze zmarszczonymi brwiami pochylał się nad zarysem funduszu remontowego. Prowadzenie finansów szkoły zawsze go przerażało, bo nie miał w tych sprawach zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia. Wszystkie kluczowe decyzje podejmował po konsultacjach z Minerwą, gdyż ona miała wszelką smykałkę nie tylko do rozdzielania galeonów, ale i do papierkowej roboty. Nie dziwiło go to, w końcu zaraz po śmierci rodziców jej babka zadbała, by Minerwa była gotowa do przejęcia rezydencji.

Głowa mu pulsowała od niekończących się kolumn liczb. Już miał się poddać, gdy rozległo się energiczne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę! – zawołał Albus z ulgą. Poza talentem do gospodarowania, Minerwa umiała jeszcze zjawiać się tam, gdzie była najbardziej potrzebna. I rzeczywiście, to ona teraz dynamicznie przeszła przez jego gabinet i zatrzymała się przed biurkiem. Nie mógł nie zauważyć jej rozpromienionej twarzy.

\- Powinieneś zaczekać na mnie, a nie zabierać się za to samemu. – rzekła, pochylając się nad tabelami funduszu.

\- Zaskakująco radosna się wydajesz, moja droga. Nie mógłbym zadręczać cię tym niewdzięcznym zadaniem. – odpowiedział Albus. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, ukazując perłowe zęby:

\- Właśnie przysłali miotłę dla Harry'ego! Nie wierzyłam Rolandzie, gdy zachwycała się Nimbusem Dwa Tysiące, ale jest naprawdę wspaniały. Aż sama mam chęć go wypróbować! – oznajmiła, żywo gestykulując.

Albus zachichotał, widząc jej zaaferowanie. Jej pasja do quidditcha nie zmalała ani trochę przez te wszystkie lata – może nawet jeszcze wzrosła. Jako najzagorzalszy kibic Gryfonów, Minerwa była nawet gotowa do naginania reguł, byle tylko wspomóc swoją drużynę.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie pomyliłaś i Harry rzeczywiście odziedziczył talent po ojcu. – rzekł spokojnie.

\- Mam nosa do utalentowanych uczniów, przecież wiesz. I nie możesz mnie krytykować, bo kupiłam tę miotłę z własnych środków. – odpowiedziała, wyczarowując dla siebie krzesło tuż bok niego.

\- Czy to nie jest faworyzowanie? – droczył się z nią Albus, choć kamień spadł mu z serca gdy zobaczył jak Minerwa bierze pióro i sprawdza długie kolumny obliczeń.

\- Nie, poza tym Filius i Pomona zgodzili się ze mną, że musimy wspierać takie talenty. Ty też nie zgłaszałeś sprzeciwu. I nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że sukcesy Gryffindoru nie cieszą cię równie mocno jak mnie. – odpowiedziała, dopisując kolejne cyfry do rachunku.

-Cieszy mnie wszystko, co sprawia ci radość. – powiedział Albus, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, tylko bardziej pochyliła się nad papierami.

\- Powinieneś jeszcze zaplanować remont klas eliksirów – Snape pewnie wolałby zainwestować te środki w ingrediencje, ale nie możemy pozwolić na wilgoć w lochach, szczególnie, że zbyt wysoka ilość wody w powietrzu może wpływać na właściwości mikstur. – mruknęła Minerwa, odkładając pióro.

\- Skąd wiesz, że w lochach jest wilgoć – Severus nigdy nie o tym nie wspominał. – Albus spojrzał na nią pytająco. Ku jego zdumieniu, Minerwa odwróciła głowę:

\- Czasem wędruję po zamku, gdy muszę coś przemyśleć albo nie mogę spać. – przyznała, zawstydzona. Albus uznał, że nie powinien wypytywać dalej, zamiast tego znów zerknął na plany budżetu.

\- Wystarczy nam na to wszystko?

\- Oczywiście, mamy takie oszczędności z poprzednich lat, że spokojnie moglibyśmy otworzyć drugi Hogwart. – rzekła Minerwa. Albus uśmiechnął się – wiedział, że większość z tych pieniędzy szkoła zawdzięcza bezlitosnej postawie Minerwy w negocjacjach z radą nadzorczą.

\- Kiedy zmarł Armando i to wszystko spadło na moje barki, byłem pewien że nigdy nie uniezależnię szkoły finansowo od ministerstwa. Ale to się udało, z twoją pomocą. – wyznał Albus. Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami:

\- To niewielki sukces, zważywszy na to, że strategicznie szkoła nadal powiązana jest z ministerstwem, co nie jest mądre, szczególnie mając na uwadze doświadczenia ostatniej wojny. – Albusa zdziwiła gorycz w jej głosie. Oczywiście miała rację – gdy w ministerstwie nie można było już nikomu ufać, bo połowa urzędników była pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius, Albus zerwał kontakty z ministerstwem, jednak po upadku Voldemorta szkoła znów wróciła pod jurysdykcję ministra.

\- Nie możemy być zupełnie niezależni, bo właśnie Hogwart jest kolebką naszej społeczności. Co się stanie, jeśli po nas dyrekcję przejmie ktoś nieodpowiedni, kto popchnie Hogwart w kierunku placówki takiej jak Drumstrang? Wszystko mogłoby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, gdybyśmy pracowali w ministerstwie, a nie tutaj podczas ostatniej wojny. Co jeśli wtedy to ministerstwo byłoby ośrodkiem oporu, a Hogwart opanowaliby poplecznicy Voldemorta? Ewentualne zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem byłoby pyrrusowe, bo nie naprawilibyśmy szkód, jakie jego słudzy wyrządziliby w poglądach naszej młodzieży. – wyjaśniał cicho Albus. Wiedział, że Minerwa widzi racjonalizm jego wywodu, ale trapiło ją coś jeszcze.

\- Rozumiem, ale nie chodziło mi o pełne odseparowanie. Raczej o polityczną niezależność. Teraz tylko twoja osoba powstrzymuje Knota przed mieszaniem się w nasze wewnętrzne sprawy. Gdyby ktoś inny był na naszym miejscu, mógłby bardzo szybko wmanewrować Hogwart w niebezpieczne, polityczne rozgrywki. A jakie znaczenie ma kadencja jednego czy drugiego ministra w obliczu reputacji tak poważanej placówki jaką jest Hogwart? – mówiła Minerwa, jednocześnie skrobiąc długim czerwonym piórem po pergaminie.

\- To nie wszystko , prawda? – spytał Albus. Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na smutny uśmiech.

\- Kiedy kiedyś ci mówiłam, że nie myślałam o swoim życiu poza Hogwartem, była to prawda, ale tylko częściowa, jeśli to co jest poza śmiercią, również traktujemy jako życie. – odpowiedziała enigmatycznie. Albus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie rozumiem. – przyznał.

\- Wiele razy już zmieniałam swój testament. Zawartość skrytek w Banku Gringotta podzieliłam proporcjonalnie między drogich mi ludzi, ale pozostała jeszcze kwestia rezydencji i należących do mnie rozległych ziem w Szkocji. Postanowiłam przepisać to na rzecz szkoły. – oświadczyła.

Albus poczuł zimne dreszcze przebiegające przez jego ciało. Sposób, w jaki mówiła o swojej śmierci, tak beznamiętny, obojętny, przerażał go. Wbił pytający wzrok w jej twarz, ale ona nadal spokojnie pracowała nad tabelkami. Straszne podejrzenie narodziło się w jego głowie…

\- Minnie, o czym ty mówisz? Przecież jesteś dużo młodsza niż ja, masz jeszcze przed sobą wiele pięknych lat! A może jesteś chora? – Albus mówił szybko, zanim strach opanował na dobre jego gardło. Minerwa milczała, nie patrząc na niego. Wreszcie Albus nie wytrzymał, wyrwał jej pióro z dłoni i mocno chwycił za rękę, jednocześnie pochylając się tak, że musiała spojrzeć mu w twarz. Jej oblicze było spokojne, lecz przeraźliwie smutne.

\- Albusie, od kilkudziesięciu lat jestem gotowa na własną śmierć. To może nastąpić jutro lub za pół wieku, ale nie mogłabym zostawić po sobie bałaganu. – odpowiedziała poważnie, delikatnie wyrywając rękę . Albus z niedowierzaniem otworzył usta – on nigdy nie myślał o życiu w ten sposób. Owszem, wszyscy udawali się w końcu na drugą stronę, ale on wierzył, że ma jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Na pewno nic ci nie dolega? – spytał ostrożnie. Przez ostatnie dziesięć lat Minerwa trochę się postarzała, ale nadal mogłaby uchodzić za jego córkę.

\- Daj spokój. Chciałam po prostu cię uprzedzić. – rzekła, przewracając oczami.

Dopiero teraz Albus rozważył jej decyzję. Doskonale znał rezydencję McGonagallów – bywał tam wielokrotnie. Jednak nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co mógłby zrobić z tak okazałym budynkiem i tysiącami hektarów ziemi, jako dyrektor Hogwartu.

\- Rezydencja nie jest zadłużona i przynosi zyski, a nie straty. Opłaty od dzierżawców ziemi w pełni pokrywają koszty remontów i utrzymania budynku oraz wnętrz w odpowiednim stanie. Po odliczeniu tych sum zostaje jeszcze bardzo pokaźna kwota, która póki co pomnaża moją osobistą fortunę. W testamencie nie sprecyzowałam woli co do wykorzystania rezydencji i ziemi, jedynie podkreśliłam, że chciałabym by dbano o mauzoleum i pamięć o moim rodzie. – ciągnęła Minerwa. Albus czuł się przytłoczony tymi informacjami.

\- Powiedz mi, co jednak ewentualny dyrektor mógłby zrobić z takim darem. Wątpię bym to ja musiał się z tym mierzyć, ale mógłbym zostawić wskazówki ewentualnym następcom, a nie mów, że o tym nie myślałaś. – rzekł Albus. Oczy Minerwy rozbłysły.

\- Tutaj właśnie wypływa przeszkoda w postaci ministerstwa. Dobrze wiesz, że od kilku dekad nasze ministerstwo prowadzi politykę izolacjonizmu. Ja jednak chciałabym, by nasza społeczność bardziej zintegrowała się z magami z innych krajów, a czy jest do tego lepsza płaszczyzna niż edukacja? Chciałabym nawiązać bliską współpracę z zagranicznymi szkołami. – wyjaśniała Minerwa. Albus coraz bardziej zaczynał rozumieć jej pragnienie.

\- Co ma do tego rezydencja?

\- Zaprosiłabym tam nauczycieli z innych szkół, by przez pół roku uczyli jeden rocznik naszych uczniów o swoich krajach, kulturze i języku. Po takim kursie rocznik ten wyjeżdżałby na drugie pół roku do tych szkół. Oczywiście to działałoby w drugą stronę – my byśmy wysłali swoich nauczycieli, a przyjęli zagranicznych uczniów. Przyjaźń, zrodzona podczas takiej wymiany mogłaby stać się podstawą sojuszu naszych społeczności w przyszłości. A silne sojusze gwarantowałyby pokój i dobrobyt. –zakończyła Minerwa z rumieńcem na twarzy.

Albus przez chwilę nie mógł znaleźć słów by opisać geniusz jej pomysłu. Zaraz udzielił mu się jej entuzjazm do tego projektu:

\- Musielibyśmy zatrudniać więcej wszechstronnych nauczycieli, ale korzyści byłyby ogromne! A rezydencja idealnie nadawałaby się jako miejsce kursu przygotowującego do wymiany! Wyśmienity plan, skąd ci coś takiego przyszło do głowy?- zapytał z ciekawością. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Jestem córką ambasadora, Albusie. – rzekła miękko. Jego uśmiech się rozszerzył – oczywiście, zbyt często zapominał, że Minerwa wychowała się w surowym, ale kosmopolitycznym domu, a świergot obcych języków nie był jej obcy, podobnie jak umiejętność budowania sojuszy.

\- Myślałam też o wykorzystaniu rozległego ogrodu rezydencji. Dałoby się tam utworzyć boisko quidditcha, na którym graliby przedstawiciele innych szkół oraz jedna, szkolna drużyna Hogwartu, utworzona z zawodników z wszystkich domów – to zniwelowałoby międzydomową niechęć i rywalizację, bo nic nie jednoczy tak, jak wspólny cel. – dodała Minerwa, a jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

\- Jednego jednak nie pojmuję. Dlaczego odkładasz to na daleką przyszłość, dlaczego nie zajmiemy się tym już teraz? –spytał Albus, już wyobrażając sobie siebie witającego delegacje z innych szkół. Radość Minerwy jakby przygasła.

\- To nie jest dobry czas. Mrok nie zniknął, sam tak mawiasz. To radykalne posunięcie i wymagałoby również dobrej woli ministerstw. A one nie poprą nas, jeśli taka wymiana nie będzie w pełni bezpieczna. Z Kamieniem Filozoficznym i Harry'm Potterem w Hogwarcie nie jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić delegacjom ochrony w razie niebezpieczeństwa. – odparła.

Albus przez chwilę rozważał jej słowa. Jak zwykle miała rację. Jej pomysł można byłoby rozwinąć dopiero po ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta. Czy jednak oboje przeżyją do tego czasu, czy to w ogóle nastąpi, tego nie mógł stwierdzić. Westchnął.

\- Rozumiem. To wspaniały pomysł, ale na czasy trwałego pokoju. – rzekł wreszcie. Minerwa pokiwała głową.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie rozumiesz. – odparła, ponownie chwytając za pióro.

Słowa, że to on był zawsze dużo bardziej dalekowzroczny zostały niewypowiedziane, choć Albus miał wrażenie, jakby zwisły w powietrzu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa przeżuwała powoli kawałek korzennego piernika, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom.

Był 31 października, jej sześćdziesiąte dziewiąte urodziny i tradycyjnie Noc Duchów w Hogwarcie.

Patrząc na swoje długie palce, doszła do wniosku, że bardzo się postarzała przez siódmą dekadę życia. Zastanawiała się, czy inni też to zauważyli. Kątem oka zerknęła na Albusa, pałaszującego cytrynowy sernik. Kiedyś uważał ją za piękną… ciekawe jak było teraz?

Potrząsnęła dłońmi – zaczynały lśnić, jak zwykle, gdy jej myśli płynęły w niebezpiecznym kierunku. W tej chwili Minerwa najchętniej wybiegłaby z Wielkiej Sali i przywołała najbliższego smoka. Chciała czuć się wolna, beztroska.

Zignorowała to uczucie, skupiając uwagę na rozmawiających wesoło uczniach, na wyszukanych potrawach i spektakularnych dekoracjach. Wściekle pomarańczowe, wydrążone i podświetlone dynie unosiły się w powietrzu, zaczarowane przez Filiusa, a duchy krążyły po sali. Sklepienie przypominało teraz burzowe niebo – od czasu do czasu rozlegał się odległy grzmot. Pomyślała, że dawno nie miała tak okropnej pogody na urodziny.

I wtedy Albus chwycił ją za dłoń. Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, ale on z zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w wejście.

Ku nim biegł właśnie profesor Quirrell, z przerażeniem wyraźnie malującym się na twarzy. Jego turban był śmiesznie przekrzywiony, dyszał też głośno, jakby wracał z ciężkiego treningu quidditcha. Zmrużył oczy, gdy zobaczył rękę Albusa na jej dłoni, Minerwa widziała to wyraźnie. Potem jednak nauczyciel przeniósł wzrok na twarz Albusa i wydukał:

\- Troll… w lochach… uznałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć! – jego głos był nienaturalnie wysoki.

W Wielkiej Sali wybuchł chaos. Minerwa stłumiła odruch teleportowania się wprost do lochów i zlikwidowania trolla – musiała ufać osądowi Albusa. Jej oczy krążyły po oszalałych ze strachu uczniach, którzy porzucili jedzenie i rzucili się ku drzwiom. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale Albus był szybszy.

\- CISZA! – jego ostry ton przebił się bez problemu przez wrzaski. Wszyscy, łącznie z samą Minerwą, zamarli.

\- Nie możemy poddawać się panice. Prefekci zaprowadzą resztę uczniów do dormitoriów, a nauczyciele udadzą się ze mną do lochów. – oznajmił Albus.

Minerwa spojrzała na przyjaciela. Albus pokiwał głową, dając jej zielone światło. Minerwa zmieniła się w kocią postać i rzuciła się ku drzwiom. Z racji tłoczących się tam uczniów, wskoczyła na puste już ławy i pobiegła po nich, wymijając przerażonych Puchonów. Gdy ostatnia ławka dobiegała końca, Minerwa odbiła się mocno na tylnych łapach i częściowo wspomagana magią, przeleciała nad głową prefekta Hufflepuffu. Dzięki temu była pierwszym nauczycielem, który wydostał się w Wielkiej Sali. Nie odwracając się, pognała do lochów.

Biegła ile sił w nogach, najpierw przez hal, korytarz, dziedziniec, kolejny korytarz, aż dopadła do schodów prowadzących do lochu. Pokonywała po kilka stopni naraz. Gdzieś daleko za sobą słyszała głosy reszty nauczycieli.

Gdy dotarła do lochów, pierwsze, co ją zdumiało, to brak zapachu. Uważała na lekcjach opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami – była pewna, że Kettleburn wspominał o zgniłym odorze, którym troll, nie ważne czy górski, leśny czy rzeczny, śmierdział na kilometr. Tutaj jednak nie wyczuwała nic oprócz starej woni szczurów i wilgoci.

Zrozumiała, że trolla tu nie było.

Skupiła się, ze wszystkich sił starając zrozumieć, o co chodzi w tym całym zamieszaniu.

Kamień.

Minerwa znów wystartowała, tym razem innym kierunku. Gdy wynurzyła się ze schodów usłyszała głosy nauczycieli. Uskoczyła do najbliższego tajnego przejścia – intuicja podpowiadała jej, że lepiej by jej nie widzieli. Na szczęście skrót prowadził na pierwsze piętro. Susami pokonywała kolejne stopnie, aż wreszcie dopadła na trzecie piętro. Rzuciła się do drzwi prowadzących na zakazany korytarz. Była już prawie przy nich, gdy usłyszała syk, tuż obok.

Błyskawicznie się zmieniła i obróciła, z różdżką w dłoni. Jej czubek był wycelowany w gardło Severusa Snape'a, krzywiącego się z bólu.

\- Snape! – warknęła, przyciskając mocniej różdżkę. Kątem oka widziała krwawą ranę na jego nodze.

\- Minerwo, proszę… - zdołał wycharczeć nauczyciel eliksirów, jego czarne oczy patrzyły na nią błagalnie.

Minerwa jednak nie zamierzała się wahać. Oto przyłapała go tutaj, na próbie dostania się do kamienia! A Albus tak mu ufał! Dobrze, że ona nigdy nie pozwoliła, by lojalność wobec dyrektora zaciemniła jej osąd. Szykowała się do rzucenia zaklęcia związującego, gdy rozległ się huk, a posadzka zatrzęsła się pod nią. Jej wyczulone zmysły wyłapały jeszcze jeden dźwięk – odległy dziewczęcy wrzask.

Decyzję podjęła błyskawicznie. Nie zważając na Snape'a rzuciła się z powrotem w kierunku schodów. Rzuciła się z ich szczytu i jakimś cudem wylądowała na nogach, choć wyraźnie słyszała trzask w lewym kolanie. Biegła jednak dalej w kierunku odgłosów głuchych uderzeń, które chyba dobiegały z łazienki dziewcząt na pierwszym piętrze. Była w połowie korytarza, gdy to wyłapała – ohydną, zgniłą woń trolla. W dodatku wydawało jej się, że usłyszała jeszcze jeden dziecięcy okrzyk. Napędzana strachem pędziła, a szaty powiewały za nią. Wiedziała, że Snape kuśtyka za nią, nawet nieco się zdziwiła, że nie próbuje jej zatrzymać zaklęciem. Tuż przy drzwiach wyczuła też charakterystyczny zapach czosnku za sobą – to musiał być Quirrell.

Przede wszystkim myślała jednak o dzieciach.

Magią otworzyła drzwi do łazienki dziewcząt. To co ujrzała, o mało nie przyprawiło jej o palpitację serca.

Na środku doszczętnie zdemolowanej łazienki leżał oszołomiony, dorosły, górski troll. Minerwa miała okazje widzieć takiego stwora jedynie na zdjęciach – wielkość i smród wydzielany przez potwora były oszałamiające. A tuż obok stała trójka pierwszorocznych Gryfonów: Granger, Weasley i Potter.

Wyglądali na całych i zdrowych, więc najpierw zalała ją fala ulgi. A potem równie szybko nadeszła złość – co oni w ogóle tu robili?

\- Co wy w ogóle sobie myślicie? Macie szczęście, że was nie pozabijał. Dlaczego nie jesteście w swoim dormitorium? – powiedziała, ostatkiem woli powstrzymując furię.

Ze zaciśniętymi ustami słuchała wyjaśnienia panny Granger. Minerwa zbyt długo była nauczycielką, by dać się nabrać na kłamstwo, ale zaskoczone spojrzenia Pottera i Weasley'a narzuciły jej wniosek, że dziewczynka kłamie by uchronić ich przed jej złością. Już samo to jej zaimponowało. Pozwoliła sobie na parę ostrych słów, ale ostatecznie odjęła Hermionie jedynie pięć punktów.

\- Bardzo się na tobie zawiodłam, Granger. – mówiła Minerwa. Obok niej stał Severus, wyraźnie zobaczyła jak na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy wypowiadała te słowa. Przez moment przypomniała sobie pełną smutku twarz piętnastoletniego Snape'a, którego łajała w podobny sposób.

Zaraz jednak się opanowała i rozkazała Hermionie wracać do wieży Gryffindoru. Potem zwróciła się do Weasley'a i Pottera.

\- No cóż, mieliście dużo szczęścia, bo niewielu pierwszoroczniaków dałoby sobie radę z dorosłym górskim trollem. Każdy z was zarobił dla Gryffindoru po pięć punktów. Poinformuję o tym profesora Dumbledore'a. Możecie odejść.

Minerwa odczekała, aż Gryfoni musieli znaleźć się co najmniej dwa piętra wyżej, a potem odwróciła się do Snape'a, nieruchomo stojącego nad trollem i Quirrella, pozieleniałego na twarzy i siedzącego na jednym z sedesów.

Była boleśnie świadoma ciężaru różdżki w ręku. Snape spojrzał wprost na nią, jego czarne oczy błyszczały dziwnie.

\- Na brodę Merlina! – wtem do łazienki wpadł Albus, a jego oczy szybko prześledziły sytuację – na pewno wyczuł napięcie między Minerwą i Severusem. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Snape'a Minerwa zrelacjonowała sytuację w łazience. Albus był wyraźnie zaniepokojony, gdy usłyszał, że to Harry pokonał tego trolla.

\- Mieli ogromne szczęście. – mruknął.

\- Dyrektorze, co teraz? – za jego plecami niespodziewanie pojawił się Filius.

\- Profesor Quirrell zajmie się usunięciem trolla z zamku. Reszta powinna się rozejść. Od jutra zajmiemy się renowacją łazienki. – rzekł Albus.

\- Ale… - zaczęła Minerwa, gdy Albus prawie odwrócił się do wyjścia. Gdy spoczął na niej wzrok przyjaciela, zerknęła na Snape'a: musiała przekazać jakoś Albusowi, co odkryła. Dyrektor jednak wymienił jedno szybkie spojrzenie z nauczycielem eliksirów, a potem rzekł:

\- Już wszystko w porządku, profesor McGonagall. Na szczęście uczniowie są bezpieczni. – choć jego głos był pełen ciepła i zrozumienia, jego spojrzenie było zupełnie stalowe. Wbrew sobie, Minerwa zamknęła usta i zacisnęła je w wąską kreskę. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na trolla i wymaszerowała z łazienki, zaraz za Albusem. Szła za nim aż do gargulca, strzegącego wejścia do jego gabinetu.

\- Albus! – syknęła, gdy nawet się nie obejrzał na nią.

\- O co chodzi, Minerwo? – zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

\- Troll miał tylko odwrócić naszą uwagę. Snape w tym czasie chciał wykraść kamień, ale pogryzł go Puszek! – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem. Albus zmarszczył lekko czoło.

\- Pozwalasz się ponieść wyobraźni, moja droga. Severus pragnie chronić kamień, nie go ukraść. Ufam mu całkowicie. – to powiedziawszy Albus okręcił się na pięcie i wszedł na ruchome schody.

Minerwa stała jak wrośnięta w ziemię, aż zniknął jej z oczu.

Zatrzęsła się ze złości, a potem wymamrotała do siebie:

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Minerwo! – jej podsycony ironią głos poniósł się echem po pustym korytarzu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Albus Dumbledore z uśmiechem spacerował po przepięknie przystrojonych korytarzach Hogwartu. Uwielbiał ten okres. Zapach świeżo ściętych świerków, migotanie bożonarodzeniowych światełek, puszyste łańcuchy, duchy nucące kolędy – Hogwart w święta zyskiwał na magii, choć wielu uważało, że to niemożliwe. Oprócz odmienionych wnętrz i wirujących na zewnątrz płatków śniegu, odmienione były również serca mieszkających tu ludzi. Większość uczniów cieszyła się z powrotu do domu i możliwości spotkania z rodziną. Część nauczycieli także wyjeżdżała, by odwiedzić swoich bliskich.

On jednak zostawał, bo i tak nie miał dokąd się udać. Aberforth na pewno nie chciał go widzieć, a Flammelowie wykorzystywali święta na spotkania ze swoimi licznymi potomkami.

Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że nigdy nie czuł się samotny.

\- Trochę bardziej na lewo, Filiusie! – dźwięczny głos Minerwy rozbrzmiewał w holu, gdy komenderowała uczniami i nauczycielami ozdabiającymi zamek. Albus widział ją z góry – wyprostowaną sylwetkę w morzu pędzących uczniów. Jak zwykle wywołała uśmiech na jego twarzy. Mógł ją obserwować godzinami i nigdy mu to się nie znudziło. Nigdy nie miał wrażenia, że poznał ją całkowicie. Zawsze jakaś część jej umykała trybom jego umysłu.

\- Dyrektorze? – cichy głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Albus odwrócił się, lekko marszcząc brwi na widok Severusa.

\- Odkryłeś coś? – zapytał szeptem Albus, przysuwając się do nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Nie. Muszę być ostrożniejszy. Nie łatwo jest szukać Czarnego Pana, chronić Pottera i unikać zirytowanej Minerwy. – odparł Severus, lekko opierając się o balustradę. Albus powstrzymał chichot – ostatnia uwaga mężczyzny była bardzo trafna.

\- Myślę, że Moody od niej nauczył się nieufności. – przyznał konspiracyjnie. Severus tylko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie chodzi nawet o to, że przyłapała mnie na trzecim piętrze. Obawiam się bardziej, że gdy w grę wchodzi bezpieczeństwo Pottera, ona może otwarcie zakwestionować twoje zaufanie do mnie. – rzekł szczerze Severus. Albus przez chwilę studiował twarz dawnego śmierciożercy.

\- Minerwa tego nie zrobi. – rzekł z mocą. Severus przez chwilę miótł w dłoni rąbek szaty. Albus zrozumiał, że chce o coś spytać.

\- Masz jakieś jeszcze wątpliwości, drogi chłopcze? – zapytał łagodnie. Severus uniósł głowę, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zaczął mówić:

\- Nie rozumiem tego. Co sprawia, że ona jest lojalna wobec ciebie, choć mogłaby z łatwością ci się sprzeciwić i sama decydować o wszystkim? Pamiętam wasz pojedynek, pokonała cię z łatwością! Ciebie, którego bał się sam Czarny Pan.

Albus uniósł kąciki ust – sam także chciałby znać odpowiedź na te pytania. Zadawał je sobie wielokrotnie i zawsze umysł podsuwał mu tylko jedną odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz Severusie, co jest najpotężniejszą mocą na świecie? Mocą, która pozwoliła Lily ocalić Harry'ego, mocą, która sprawiła, że nie pochłonęła cię ciemność Voldemorta?

Severus zacisnął usta, ale milczał.

\- To miłość, Severusie. Minerwa kocha ten zamek i jego uczniów tak bardzo, że jej moc przewyższa moją. Miłość także rozjaśnia jej osąd – dzięki niej Minerwa rozumie, że jej sprzeciw byłby nierozsądny i wiązałby się z niepotrzebnym cierpieniem. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Dalej tego nie pojmuję. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby kochać Hogwart bardziej niż ty? – spytał Severus.

\- Nie jestem tak szlachetny jak uważasz, Severusie. Nawet twoje serce jest czystsze niż moje. – rzekł cicho Albus z bólem. Przez myśl przemknął mu obraz twarzy Gellerta.

Severus nie pytał już więcej. Albus wyczuwał, że mężczyzna nadal niewiele pojął z jego słów, ale liczył, że przyjdzie czas, gdy będą dla niego jasne jak słońce. Dyrektor z smutkiem obserwował oddalającego się, lekko kuśtykającego nauczyciela eliksirów.

Pytanie Severusa nie było bezpodstawne. Albus sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego Minerwa nie zrobiła zupełnie nic, gdy po raz kolejny mówił jej o swoim zaufaniu do opiekuna Ślizgonów. Była wyraźnie roztrzęsiona incydentem na meczu - na tyle, że nawet upragnione zwycięstwo Gryfonów jej nie uspokoiło. Albus podejrzewał, że tak jak on, Minerwa wyczuwa zło, czekające tylko na odpowiednią chwilę. Martwiło go jednak, że ona tak bardzo wierzy w niego, że tłumi swoje wątpliwości, intuicję każącą widzieć wszędzie wrogów. Potrzebował jej czujnej, ale nie kwestionującej jego decyzji. Wiedział, że to okrutne wymaganie i nie może od niej tego oczekiwać.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Tak wiele od niej wymagał, a nie potrafił wymagać od siebie.

Choćby sprawa tej peleryny.

Przez tyle lat karmił się mrzonkami o Insygniach. Ślepe pragnienie bycia panem Śmierci doprowadziło do zgonu jego ukochanej siostry. A potem okrutny los tak po prostu podsunął mu Czarną Różdżkę. Nawet teraz czuł jej ciężar w kieszeni. Następnie James przekazał mu swoją pelerynę niewidkę.

Gdy Albus badał magiczny artefakt po śmierci Potterów, szybko zrozumiał, że oto ma w dłoniach kolejne Insygnium. Peleryna Ignotusa Peverella, jedyna niezawodna peleryna niewidka na całym świecie, przekazywana w rodzinie Potterów z pokolenia na pokolenie.

Peleryna, która pachniała konwaliami, tak jak Minerwa.

Albus miał dwa Insygnia, ale żadne z nich nie było tym, o którym marzył od chwili śmierci Ariany. Jakże okrutny był los!

Nie był jednak takim głupcem jak kiedyś. Pojmował, jak chore i złe są jego pragnienia. Postanowił zwrócić pelerynę jej prawowitemu właścicielowi, tak by perspektywa trzech Insygniów go nie kusiła. Miał zamiar podarować pelerynę Harry'emu jako prezent świąteczny.

Czyż nie było to hipokryzją –obdarowywanie chłopca przedmiotem tak silnie związanym z jego przeszłością, a jednocześnie zabranianie Minerwie nawet podzielenia się z Harry'm wspomnieniami? Granie szczodrego św. Mikołaja, podczas gdy Minerwie zakazywał każdego uśmiechu, ciepłego słowa?

Och tak, był o wiele gorszym człowiekiem niż Severus. Najstraszniejsze było jednak to, że samolubnie trzymał przy sobie takich ludzi jak Minerwa czy Harry, bo oni sprawiali, że czuł się dobry, szlachetny. Ich niewiedza była pożywką dla misternie budowanego kłamstwa, którym Albus się otaczał.

Z sercem pełnym bólu i smutku, Albus wycofał się do korytarza prowadzącego do jego gabinetu. Był już w połowie drogi, gdy ją usłyszał:

\- Nie pochwaliłeś naszych dekoracji. – pretensja w jej głosie maskowała smutek, czuł to. Odwrócił się. Stała tuż za nim – musiała poruszać się bezszelestnie.

\- Są przepiękne, jak zawsze. Dużo ładniejsze niż wtedy, gdy sam kierowałem ozdabianiem zamku. – powiedział. Zmrużyła szmaragdowe oczy.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki smutny? Przypominasz mi tego biednego profesora, któremu podarowałam ręcznie zrobiony szalik, żeby był mniej przygnębiony. – rzekła cicho, z troską. Albus zmusił się do uśmiechu. Nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, bo dostrzegł coś ponad jej głową.

\- Spójrz. – mruknął, wskazując podbródkiem w górę.

Z sklepienia korytarza, tuż nad głową Minerwy zwisała samotna gałązka jemioły, tak zielona jak jej oczy, z małymi, białymi kuleczkami. Czarownica na jej widok uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Albus zadziałał instynktownie. Pochylił się i delikatnie musnął wargami jej policzek, jednocześnie zaciągając się jej konwaliowym zapachem.

\- Wesołych świąt, Minnie. – rzekł cicho.

Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy, zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, a na jej policzkach wykwitły subtelne rumieńce. Jej szmaragdowe tęczówki jaśniały, gdy rozchyliła usta w szerszym uśmiechu.

\- Profesor McGonagall! Irytek tłucze bombki! – za ich plecami rozległo się wołanie któregoś z uczniów.

Ciemnowłosa czarownica wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na niego przepraszająco, a potem odwróciła się i odeszła, by zmierzyć się z poltergeistem. Albus odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Znów go uratowała, rozjaśniła jego myśli. Gdy ruszył do swojego gabinetu, jego krok był lekki, a usta same nuciły bożonarodzeniową piosenkę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilka dni później Albus siedział w ciszy w pustej komnacie. Kilkanaście metrów przed nim tafla zwierciadła Ain Eingrap lśniła w łagodnym blasku księżyca.

Albus przychodził tu, ale nie odważył się zerknąć w lustro. W ciągu swojego życia przejrzał się w nim tylko raz – kilkadziesiąt lat temu. To co w nim zobaczył, było jedną z podstaw jego najgorszych lęków.

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, najpierw ujrzał swoją rodzinę: rodziców, Aberfortha, Arianę – wszystkich całych i zdrowych, uśmiechających się do niego z radością.

A potem obraz zafalował i jego najbliżsi zlali się w jedną osobę – Gellerta. Czarnoksiężnik swobodnie obejmował Albusa lewą ręką – w prawej dzierżył Czarną Różdżkę. Sam Albus obracał w palcach Kamień Wskrzeszania. Stali tak, potężni, triumfujący, panujący nad całym światem. Potem Gellert lekko pocałował Albusa.

Teraz, po tylu latach, Albus nadal się bał, że ujrzy to samo w zwierciadle. Że potężny magiczny przedmiot pokaże mu jego najskrytsze pragnienia – złe, mroczne popędy, zaćmiewające jego umysł. Dlatego właśnie zaczarował swoje okulary – skomplikowane zaklęcie sprawiało, że gdy patrzył na lustro, widział tylko lśniące światło, nic więcej. Przypuszczał, że takie działanie jest tchórzostwem, okłamywaniem samego siebie… a jednak.

Podejrzewał, że nawet krótkie spojrzenie na najciemniejszą cząstkę swojej duszy pozbawiłoby go racjonalnego myślenia. Magowie tracili zmysły, zbyt długo doświadczając rozkoszy oglądania najskrytszych pragnień. Albus chciał tego uniknąć.

Nie mógł też pozwolić, by Harry Potter zatracił się w swoich pragnieniach.

Oczywiście wiedział, że chłopiec tak jak on zakrada się do lustra, jednak jego pragnienie nie było tak niebezpieczne. Dlatego Albus dwukrotnie udawał powietrze, gdy Harry, a potem i Ronald wchodzili do komnaty. Dziś jednak postanowił, że położy kres nocnym wędrówkom młodego Pottera. Podarował mu pelerynę niewidkę z sentymentu i mógł przymknąć oczy na kilka nocnych wypraw po zamku. To jednak nie powinno wejść Harry'emu w nawyk i odciągać go od nauki, a zwierciadło i tak miało zostać przeniesione.

Nie pomylił się. Drzwi komnaty zaskrzypiały cicho. Albus zmrużył oczy – widział falujące powietrze, zdradzające położenie Harry'ego. Chłopiec go nie zauważył, choć Albus się nie ukrywał – natychmiast podszedł do lustra i zrzucił z ramion pelerynę niewidkę.

\- A więc znów tu wróciłeś, Harry? – odezwał się Albus.

Chłopiec odwrócił się ze strachem. Albus podszedł do niego i wdał się w rozmowę z pierwszorocznym. Zdradził Harry'emu, że wie o jego wędrówkach, wyjaśnił dokładnie działanie lustra i poinformował, że artefakt zostanie przeniesiony. Zaskoczyło go, z jakim skupieniem i dojrzałością słucha go chłopiec. Albus zrozumiał, że choć Harry wygląda jak drobne dziecko, jest dużo bardziej dojrzały niż większość jego rówieśników. Może nie tak dojrzały jak pewna panna McGonagall w jego wieku, ale nadal zaskakująco roztropny.

\- Panie profesorze… czy mogę o coś zapytać? – spytał Harry, podnosząc swoją pelerynę z ziemi. Albus uniósł kąciki ust i odparł:

\- Właśnie to zrobiłeś. Ale dobrze, możesz mnie jeszcze o coś zapytać.

Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i wyszeptał:

\- Co pan widzi, gdy patrzy pan w to lustro?

Pytanie to było tak nieoczekiwanie, tak bolesne i jednocześnie tak osobiste, że Albus odruchowo skłamał:

\- Ja? Widzę siebie trzymającego parę grubych, wełnianych skarpetek. – pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką wpadł, były skarpety w tęczowe paski, najcenniejszy gwiazdkowy prezent jaki dostał, wysłany mu przez Minerwę kilka dni przed tym, jak została porwana przez Gellerta.

Było oczywiste, że Harry mu nie uwierzył – patrzył na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

\- Nigdy nie ma za dużo skarpetek. Wszyscy obdarowują mnie jedynie książkami. – kłamał dalej Albus.

Harry mechanicznie pokiwał głową, życzył mu dobrej nocy, narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i poszedł do wieży Gryffindoru, zostawiając Albusa samego przed lustrem.

Dyrektor stał plecami do zwierciadła, wciąż patrząc w zamknięte drzwi. Doskonale wiedział, że teraz powinien również odejść, wrócić do łóżka. Coś jednak trzymało go w miejscu.

Minęło tyle lat… a jednak wspomnienia Ariany i Gellerta nie bladły. Albus czuł ciekawość, pierwotną i dziką – chciał wiedzieć, czy nadal jest tym samym człowiekiem, rozdartym między szlachetną tęsknotą za utraconą rodziną, a potworem, który zauroczył go snem o wielkości.

Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie, obrócił się twarzą do lustra. Dzięki zaklęciu rzuconemu na okulary, nadal widział jedynie lśniącą taflę, oraz runy napisu, który, czytany od tyłu, głosił:

,,Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia."

Wziął głęboki oddech i szybkim gestem zdjął okulary.

Wbił wzrok w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Powietrze za jego odzwierciedleniem zafalowało.

Najpierw zobaczył uśmiechniętą Arianę i Aberfortha, trzymających go za ręce.

Sekundę potem jednak znów obejmował go Gellert.

Ale i on zniknął.

Albus czuł potężną magię promieniującą z artefaktu. I mimo, że zbladł, nagle Albus w lustrze uśmiechnął się.

Za wyciągniętą szarmancko dłoń trzymała go Minerwa. Taka Minerwa, jaką zapamiętał z Balu Noworocznego – ubrana w szkarłatną suknię, z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Roześmiała się i wykonała piruet. Zniknęła, w rozbłysku pomarańczowych płomieni.

Jej miejsce zajęła znów Minerwa, ale o wiele starsza, taka jak przed kilkoma dniami, gdy pocałował ją pod jemiołą. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko – niemal wyczuwał konwaliowy zapach, miękkość jej skóry. A potem czarownica w zwierciadle mrugnęła do niego i rozmyła się w mgłę.

Otaczająca go mgła zafalowała, zmieniła też kolor, z szarego na szmaragdowy. Powoli mgła krystalizowała się w widoczną postać.

Najpierw Albus zobaczył smukłą dłoń o długich palcach, spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. Ku jego zdumieniu, ręka o alabastrowej skórze przesunęła się swobodnie niżej, nieśpiesznie, delikatnie, by wreszcie zatrzymać się na jego piersi, tuż ponad sercem. Przeniósł wzrok wyżej.

Nad swoim ramieniem ujrzał twarz Minerwy. Nie mógł ocenić jej wieku, bo wszystkie racjonalne myśli tłumiło jedno obezwładniające uczucie – pragnienie, by obraz w lustrze był rzeczywistością. Mógł stwierdzić jedynie, że była piękna, z rozpuszczoną kaskadą czarnych loków, z lekko rozchylonymi, rubinowymi ustami i błyszczącymi, szmaragdowymi oczami.

Widmowa Minerwa patrzyła na widmowego Albusa z czystą radością, a potem odwróciła lekko głowę, by spojrzeć w twarz prawdziwego Albusa. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, a potem powiedziała coś do niego. I choć zwierciadło nie miało mocy tworzenia iluzji wydających dźwięki, Albus zrozumiał dokładnie, co rzekła. Jej słowa jakby rozbrzmiały w samym środku jego umysłu:

,,Jutro wszyscy możemy być martwi."

Albus, przerażony, wypuścił okulary z rąk. Ich brzdęk o ziemię sprawił, że cofnął się odruchowo, w bok.

Powierzchnia lustra zafalowała. Teraz widział już całą sylwetkę Minerwy – była okryta jedynie w szmaragdową mgłę, która zdawała się blednąć z każdą sekundą, odsłaniając coraz więcej.

\- Nie! – jęknął Albus, a potem odwrócił się i popędził przed siebie.

Biegł ile sił w nogach, nie zważając na rozmywające się obrazy mijanych murów. Dźwięk jego butów odbijających się od kamiennej posadzki niósł się echem po zamku. Broda i włosy powiewały za nim, jakby uciekał przed duchem.

Czarodziej zatrzymał się dopiero na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej.

Dysząc ciężko, usiadł na zimnych kamieniach, opierając się plecami o blankę. Nad nim księżyc w kształcie szyderczego uśmiechu zdawał się wyśmiewać jego strach.

Albus jednak nie mógł się uspokoić. Błyszczące zmysłowo oczy Minerwy prześladowały jego myśli, choć usiłował wyrzucić ich obraz z pamięci.

Bał się, że zwierciadło Ain Eingarp pokaże mu jak złym jest człowiekiem. Stało się jednak coś jeszcze gorszego – lustro ukazało mu prawdę, jakim jest potworem.

Jak mógł pożądać w ten sposób kobietę, która była jego uczennicą, jego powiernicą, jego towarzyszką broni, jego podwładną, jego przyjaciółką? Jak mógł żywić tak niestosowne uczucia do wiedźmy, której nigdy nie miał szans poznać od strony, którą zobaczył w lustrze? Jak mógł pielęgnować te niezdrowe pragnienia, skoro kiedyś tak kategorycznie ją odtrącił? Czyż nie był największym z hipokrytów? Czyż nie zwodził Minerwy, małymi gestami wychodząc poza granice zwykłej przyjaźni? Czyż nie oszukiwał jej, uznając za pewnik jej lojalność i przywiązanie, nie do szkoły, ale do niego? Czyż nie ranił jej, wymagając od niej nie wiadomo jakich poświeceń, a nie potrafiąc samemu wyrzec się swoich nieuczciwych myśli?

Czy wiedziała? Czy wyczuwała jego do cna przeżartą przez zło stronę? Czy dlatego dziesięć lat temu o mało go nie zabiła, bo zrozumiała, jakie niebezpieczeństwo dla niej stanowi?

Nie, nie mogła wiedzieć, bo nie wróciłaby tu. Gdyby to pojęła, nie mogłaby znieść jego widoku, a co dopiero przebywać w jednym zamku! A on? Wykorzystywał jej niewiedzę. Haniebnie, podle i nikczemnie powoływał się na jasność jej duszy, by ukryć mrok swojej.

Albus kurczowo splatał palce obu dłoni, teraz lśniących lekko, ukryty na szczycie zamkowej wieży. Całe jego ciało drżało. Instynktownie jego dłoń przesunęła się do serca, gdzie wcześniej widział widmową, bladą rękę Minerwy.

Co miał teraz zrobić? Jak miał znieść to wszystko? Jak miał jutro zejść i spojrzeć jej w oczy?

Jego ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny rozpaczliwy spazm. Oparł głowę o zimny kamień tworzący zamek. Jako dyrektor, wyczuwał powolną, potężną półświadomość budowli. Jakże pozbawione trosk wydawały się myślopodobne prądy Hogwartu!

Gdzieś nad jego głową rozległ się oskarżycielski krzyk Fawkesa.

,,Nasze życie jest składową pewnych decyzji. A niektóre z tych decyzji są nieodwracalne." – pomyślał Albus.

Potem wprowadził swój umysł w trans pozbawiony myśli. Skupił się jedynie na jednym obrazie - twarzy małej umierającej dziewczynki, powierzającej mu swój największy skarb – jajo feniksa.

Uśmierzył wtedy jej ból. Nie mógł być zły do szpiku kości, skoro to zrobił.

Zapadł w trans, zanim umysł podsunął mu pytanie, ile jeszcze podobnych kłamstw zdoła sobie i światu wmówić.


	5. Rozdział 5

Minerwa z zaciętą miną przesuwała szczotką po wilgotnych włosach. Jej irytacja tylko rosła, gdy słyszała trzask minimalnych wyładowań elektrycznych przy każdym pociągnięciu. Wreszcie rzuciła szczotką na toaletkę, ale włożyła w to zbyt mało siły i przedmiot z hukiem opadł na ziemię.

W kościach czuła, że coś jest nie tak.

Najpierw dziwne zachowanie Albusa zaraz po świętach. Próbowała się nie martwić, gdy nie przyszedł po nią na śniadanie i unikał przez cały dzień. Potem jej niepokój tylko się powiększył – Albus przyszedł po nią, ale zdawał się jej nie zauważać. Nie rozmawiał z nią przy stole, nie żartował, nie uśmiechał się do niej. Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, co mogła zrobić nie tak, ale nie było nic takiego. Wszystko było jak zawsze, a potem on nagle jakby próbował się do niej odciąć. Od tamtej pory nie grali w szachy – Albus zawsze wymyślał coś istotnego, co pochłaniało jego uwagę w piątkowe wieczory.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż reszta grona pedagogicznego zauważyła, że relacja dyrektora i jego zastępczyni nieco się zmieniła. Rolanda zapytała bezpośrednio – Minerwa musiała użyć wszystkich swoich dyplomatycznych talentów by ją spławić. Pomona i Poppy tylko szeptały między sobą, a Filius rzucał jej pełne współczucia spojrzenia. Nawet Snape od dłuższego czasu powstrzymywał się od złośliwości względem niej, co było imponujące, zważywszy na stan ciągłej irytacji, w jakim się teraz znajdowała. Jedynie Quirrell niczego nie zauważył – no może wydawał się bardziej radosny, co uważała za dziwne.

Była jeszcze sprawa Hagrida. Minerwa, która poza Albusem utrzymywała najlepsze stosunku z gajowym, spostrzegła, że Hagrid także jej unika, a gdy próbowała z nim rozmawiać, był dziwnie roztargniony. Było coś takiego wokół niego – w powietrzu, a może w jego magicznej aurze, co wydawało jej się bardzo znajome. Nie mogła określić jednak co to było.

Te wszystkie zmartwienia sprawiły, że Minerwa postanowiła wcześniej się położyć, choć była pewna, że spędzi kilka godzin na gapieniu się w baldachim i ćwiczeniach relaksacyjnych. Teraz jednak przypomniała sobie, że miała jeszcze sprawdzić prace trzeciorocznych Gryfonów, by nie zostawiać tego na ostatnią chwilę. Wychodząc z sypialni, narzuciła szlafrok – ogień w kominku w salonie już dogasał, bo nie dołożyła drwa.

Jej gabinet był zupełnie ciemny, wyciągnęła więc różdżkę i mruknęła:

\- Lumos!

W świetle różdżki zajrzała do pierwszej szuflady. Prac, których szukała, tam nie było. Już miała sprawdzić w drugiej szufladzie, gdy usłyszała osobliwy dźwięk.

Wyraźnie słyszała kroki kogoś, kto usiłował się skradać, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło.

Minerwa nigdy nie ignorowała swoich zmysłów, szczególnie gdy miała na uwadze bezpieczeństwo uczniów i obecność Kamienia Filozoficznego. Kilkoma krokami przemierzyła swój gabinet, a potem z impetem wypadła na korytarz i skierowała się w prawą stronę. Usłyszała wyraźny dziecięcy okrzyk.

W świetle różdżki ujrzała przerażoną twarz Draco Malfoy'a.

Chłopak odruchowo cofnął się o krok, ale ona już czuła zalewającą ją falę gniewu. Chwyciła go mocno za ucho i krzyknęła:

\- Areszt! Areszt i minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu! Wałęsanie się o zamku o północy… jak śmiesz!

\- Pani profesor nic nie rozumie! Zaraz będzie tu Harry Potter… on ma smoka! – wyjęczał płaczliwym głosem syn Lucjusza.

I wtedy Minerwa to poczuła. Nie puszczając Malfoy'a, uniosła głowę, mrużąc oczy. Była Smoczą Wojowniczką, wszędzie wyczułaby obecność smoka. I teraz jej osobliwa moc podpowiadała jej, że smok w istocie jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Nigdzie go jednak nie widziała, choć mogła powiedzieć, z którego miejsca najbardziej go wyczuwa. Patrzyła tam przed chwilę i miała wrażenie, że powietrze faluje w miejscu gdzie spoglądała.

Zupełnie jakby…. Nie, to nie było możliwe.

Ignorując swoje wątpliwości, odwróciła się do Malfoy'a:

\- Co za bzdury! Jak śmiesz opowiadać mi takie dyrdymałki! Jeszcze mi tu będzie łgać w żywe oczy! Za mną, Malfoy. Idziemy do profesora Snape'a!

Minerwa ledwie pamiętała wszystko, co wydarzyło się w gabinecie profesora eliksirów. Była tak wściekła, że nawet Snape nie próbował podważać jej decyzji o areszcie dla Malfoy'a. Zgodził się z jej karą, zbeształ swojego ucznia i wysłał do lochów, do dormitorium. Nauczycielka transmutacji odwróciła się do wyjścia, gdy Severus dotknął jej łokcia. Odruchowo odskoczyła jak oparzona.

\- Wszystko w porządku, pani profesor? – Snape zignorował jej reakcję, na jego twarzy malował się osobliwy wyraz troski.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Właśnie przyłapałam ucznia na wałęsaniu się nocą po zamku! – ofuknęła go, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczona.

\- Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło, uważałem Draco za rozsądnego ucznia. Ta zmyślona opowieść o smoku zupełnie nie pasuje do jego charakteru. – rzekł Snape.

Minerwa jedynie zacisnęła pięści. Smok… była pewna, że jeden jest w zamku. Spojrzała na Snape'a ze złością. Oczy nauczyciela eliksirów rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia:

\- Pani chyba nie … - zaczął niepewnie.

\- Dobrej nocy, profesorze Snape. – warknęła Minerwa w odpowiedzi i wybiegła z jego gabinetu.

Wracała do swoich pokoi w wieży Gryffindoru biegiem, próbując oczyścić umysł z dziwnego przekonania o smoczej obecności w zamku. Była już na pierwszym piętrze, gdy zobaczyła czyjąś postać. Szybko wyciągnęła różdżkę. Już miała rzucić zaklęcie spowalniające, gdy postać odwróciła się.

\- Pan Longbottom?! –jęk Minerwy poniósł się echem po korytarzu.

Chłopiec wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk. Minerwa zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce – z czym będzie musiała się dziś mierzyć?

\- Pani profesor, ja wyjaśnię… - zaczął drżącym głosem syn Franka.

\- W moim gabinecie. – syknęła, chwytając go mocno za ramię i prowadząc przed sobą. Razem dotarli do załomu korytarza, na którym znajdowało się wejście do jej klasy i gabinetu. Minerwa nawet nie okazała zdziwienia, gdy zobaczyła tam Filcha.

\- Pani profesor, szukałem pani! Byłem w wieży, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Właśnie nakryłem Pottera i Granger na Wieży Astronomicznej!

Minerwa poczuła jak zalewa ją fala zimna – zatem Malfoy nie kłamał. Jeśli zaś Harry rzeczywiście wałęsał się tej nocy po zamku, to czy bajeczka o smoku też była prawdziwa? Zawahała się, nadal opierając dłoń na ramieniu dygoczącego Neville'a.

\- Gdzie oni są? – spytała wreszcie woźnego.

\- W gabinecie, pani profesor. – odpowiedział usłużnie Filch.

\- Dziękuję, możesz odejść. Kara na pewno ich nie minie. – oświadczyła Minerwa. Choć wiedziała, że woźny z pewnością oczekuje od niej tyrady, odczekała aż się oddalił z niechęcią. A potem odwróciła się do Neville'a.

\- Zanim wejdziemy, powiedz mi, dlaczego ty również nie byłeś w łóżku? – trudno było jej złagodzić ostry ton.

\- Chciałem ostrzec Harry'ego. Malfoy mówił, że Harry ma smoka od Hagrida i że dziś ma go odebrać brat Rona czy coś takiego…

Minerwa nie słuchała już dalej. Wszystko układało się w jej głowie w logiczną całość – choćby dziwne zachowanie Hagrida- gajowy wiedział, że Minerwa wyczuje smoka, dlatego jej unikał. Było też oczywiste, że Harry postanowi pomóc Hagridowi. Do tego jeszcze Weasley – Poppy nie wiedziała, co go pogryzło – teraz Minerwa już wiedziała, że smok musiał być z jadowitego gatunku. No i można było się domyślić, że Ronald podsunie Hagridowi pomysł skontaktowania się z Charlie'm.

Lecz dlaczego Hagrid nie przyszedł z tym do niej? Dlaczego nie poprosił jej o pomoc, skoro smoki były w sferze jej wpływów?

Postanowiła, że później go o to zapyta. Najpierw musiała ukarać swoich Gryfonów.

Gdy popchnęła Longbottoma do środka gabinetu, chłopiec od razu zaczął tłumaczyć się przyjaciołom. Harry uciszył go spojrzeniem, co tylko ją jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło z równowagi.

Bezlitośnie zbeształa Pottera i pannę Granger. Widziała ich strach – musiała stanowić straszny widok – rozwścieczona wiedźma w kraciastym szlafroku, z naelektryzowanymi włosami wirującymi wokół głowy. Dała im więc szansę na wyjaśnienia – przy okazji mogła złapać oddech.

Jednak jej uczniowie milczeli. To ją zaskoczyło – była pewna, że przynajmniej panna Granger będzie miała coś do powiedzenia. Minerwa uważała ją za najrozsądniejszą uczennicę swojego rocznika. Lojalność dziewczynki i Harry'ego wobec Hagrida jednak jej zaimponowała.

Jakoś należało wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Nie mogła dać im do zrozumienia, że wie o smoku . Musiała coś wymyślić. Zerknęła na lśniące łzami oczy Longbottoma i przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł.

\- Myślę, że wiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.- oświadczyła. - Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby sobie to wyobrazić. Naopowiadaliście Malfoy'owi bajeczek o smoku, żeby go wyciągnąć z łóżka i wpakować w kłopoty. Już go złapałam. I na pewno uważacie za bardzo dobry dowcip, że Longbottom usłyszał te bzdury i też w nie uwierzył, co?

Doskonale widziała, jak Longbottom robi jeszcze bardziej zdruzgotaną minę i serce jej się krajało, ale sami postawili ją pod ścianą. Mimo wszystko musiała stłumić dumę, gdy zobaczyła bezowocne wysiłki Harry'ego, który próbował przekazać Longbottomowi, że jej słowa nie są prawdą.

Musiała jednak posunąć się jeszcze dalej. Smok czy nie smok, mrok nadchodził i kierował swoje ślepia na Hogwart. Nie mogła pozwolić, by jej cenne lwiątka wędrowały nocą po zamku. Ukarała ich wszystkich aresztem i odjęła każdemu po pięćdziesiąt punktów. Wiele ją to kosztowało, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Pani nie może… - zaczął Harry błagalnym tonem, ale Minerwa przerwała mu ostro:

\- Nie waż się mi mówić, co mogę, a czego nie mogę, Potter. A teraz marsz do łóżek. Wszyscy. Jeszcze nigdy mieszkańcy Gryffindoru nie zrobili mi takiego wstydu. – rzekła, prostując się nad biurkiem.

Cała trójka Gryfonów z opuszczonymi głowami opuściła jej gabinet. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Minerwa opadła na swoje wysokie krzesło i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Nie płakała, drżała jedynie, jakby dopiero dotarło do niej, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie mogli znaleźć się Harry, Hermiona i Neville. W myślach przeklinała Hagrida za jego nierozsądek i niefrasobliwość. Pomstowała na młodego smoka, który teraz, o ile dobrze wyczuwała, leciał gdzieś nad Szkocją. Wreszcie jak zawsze, wróciła do oskarżania samej siebie.

Mogła być bardziej czujna. Nie zamierzała mówić o całym zajściu Albusowi – on i tak jej unikał, a przecież zawsze doskonale sama sobie radziła z niesubordynacją uczniów. Żałowała jednak, że nie pomyślała o aktywowaniu swojej mocy wcześniej – nie doszło by do tego wszystkiego, gdyby wyczuła smoka przedtem.

Znów zawiodła. Wydała z siebie głuchy jęk, a potem zmęczona powlokła się do swoich apartamentów, by zapaść w pełen koszmarów, krótki i jeszcze bardziej wyczerpujący sen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Minerwa była zupełnie wyczerpana. Po prawie nieprzespanej nocy pod jej oczami pojawiły się cienie, a skóra poszarzała. Fakt, że Albus został pilnie wezwany do ministerstwa, tylko dodał jej goryczy. Zjadła śniadanie w milczeniu, nie odzywając się do nikogo i ze wszystkich sił ignorując pełne troski spojrzenia, rzucane jej przez resztę grona nauczycielskiego.

Jeszcze gorzej poczuła się, gdy w drodze na pierwszą lekcję mijała klepsydry z punktami, wokół których zgromadził się spory tłumek. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by zauważyć, że klepsydra Gryffindoru jest prawie pusta, kilka rubinów błyszczało jedynie na dnie. Tym samym dom lwa spadał na ostatnie miejsce w rywalizacji o puchar Domów. Serce na moment ścisnęło się Minerwie – w tym roku po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu jej dom miał szansę na ten puchar. A ona odebrała tę szansę w ciągu jednej nocy.

Nie, nie ona. Minerwa usiłowała wmówić sobie, że jej działanie było sprawiedliwe i pouczające – na pewno powstrzyma Pottera przed wałęsaniem się po zamku. Odchrząknęła głośno, a zebrani przy klepsydrach Gryfoni rozbiegli się, robiąc dla niej przejście. Z udawaną obojętnością odwróciła się plecami do klepsydr i udała na pierwszą lekcję.

Trzecioroczni Gryfoni byli tak zasmuceni stanem punktów swojego domu, że nawet nie wykazywali typowej dla siebie energii, a Ślizgoni natychmiast wyczuli jej napięte nerwy, dlatego również zachowywali się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Minerwa nie pozwoliła jednak, by jej kiepskie samopoczucie wpłynęło na jakość kształcenia, dlatego z niewzruszoną miną wyjaśniała, jak zamienić norkę w szalik.

Mimo wszystko czuła ulgę, gdy lekcja dobiegła końca. Musiała jednak jeszcze zdobyć pewną informację:

\- Weasley! – zawołała.

\- Tak, madam? – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie bracia bliźniacy. Minerwa gestem nakazała, by podeszli bliżej. Z zdumiewającą pewnością siebie stanęli przed jej biurkiem.

\- W jakim Instytucie pracuje obecnie wasz brat Charlie? – spytała, po kolei patrząc im w oczy.

-W Rumunii, pani profesor, nie wiedziała pani o tym? – odpowiedział natychmiast George.

\- Ostatnio nie miałam z nim kontaktu. Dziękuję za tę informację. – odparła Minerwa dymisjonującym tonem. Fred jednak wymienił spojrzenie z bratem, a potem jego uśmiech zastąpiła troska.

\- Pani profesor, solennie przysięgam, że gdy my opuścimy Hogwart, regularnie będziemy wysyłać pani kartki i życzenia.

Minerwa poczuła zalewające ją uczucie ciepła i wdzięczności. Pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech i odparła:

\- Wygląda na to, że już się od was nie uwolnię.

Bliźniacy zachichotali zgodnie, a potem złożyli jej głębokie ukłony i ruszyli do wyjścia. Odprowadziła ich wzrokiem. Dzięki wyczulonym zmysłom doskonale usłyszała słowa George'a:

\- Musimy napisać do Charlie'go. Co on sobie myśli, przecież to McGonagall załatwiła mu praktyki w brytyjskim Instytucie!

Minerwa pokręciła głową, ale jednocześnie czuła się dużo lepiej po szczerym zapewnieniu bliźniaków. Miała też informację, której potrzebowała – jednak zanim napisze do Charliego, powinna zrobić jeszcze dwie rzeczy.

Na szczęście miała wolne dwie godziny, więc przywołała płaszcz i wyszła z klasy. Szła powoli, kiwając głową pozdrawiającym ją uczniom. Wreszcie dotarła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie pukała, weszła bezceremonialnie.

Jak zwykle, większość łóżek była pusta. Obecnie zajęte było tylko jedno. Minerwa najpierw tam skierowała swoje kroki.

Ronald Weasley, ubrany w czerwoną piżamę, zlewającą się z jego rudą czupryną, aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia, na jej widok.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Weasley. – rzekła uprzejmie Minerwa. Ronald zamknął usta, ale zamrugał – przerażenie widocznie odebrało mu mowę.

\- Przyszłam sprawdzić, jak się miewasz. – dodała Minerwa, garbiąc lekko ramiona, by wyglądać mniej przerażająco.

\- Coraz lepiej, dziękuję, pani profesor. – odpowiedział wreszcie Ronald. Minerwa pokiwała głową, skupiając wzrok na zabandażowanej ręce chłopca.

\- Możesz już ruszać ręką? – spytała spokojnie – wiedziała, że chłopiec obawia się pytania o to, co spowodowało paskudnie gojącą się ranę.

\- Tak, madam. – odpowiedział i próbował zademonstrować, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się nieudolnie zamaskowany grymas bólu.

\- Tak myślałam. – mruknęła Minerwa. Zanim Weasley zaprotestował, usłyszeli okrzyk Poppy:

\- Przecież mówiłam, że możecie go odwiedzać tylko rano i po południu! Mam donieść profesor McGonagall, że nie przestrzegacie regulaminu?! Już teraz jest na was wystarczająco wściekła, a to nie jest czarownica, którą można denerwować bez ryzyka.

Ronald zbladł wyraźnie, zaś Minerwa stłumiła chichot.

\- Doprawdy, pani Pomfrey? – zapytała wreszcie głośno. W oddali usłyszała jak Poppy ze świstem nabiera powietrza. Potem zobaczyła zarumienioną pielęgniarkę, wychodzącą ze swojego gabinetu.

\- W czym mogę służyć, profesor McGonagall? – zapytała Poppy ostrożnie. Gdy Minerwa posłała jej nieśmiały uśmiech, czarownica wyraźnie się rozluźniła.

-Przyszłam odwiedzić pana Weasley'a, ale chciałam też zapytać cię, czy masz tu może sparzone kwiaty akonitu niebieskiego.

Poppy zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Myślę że mam suszone kwiaty, zostawione tu jeszcze za czasów pani Heale. Ale po co ci one? Zabrakło ich w Instytucie?

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś zaaplikować te kwiatu panu Weasley'owi. – rzekła z powagą. Pierwszoroczny Gryfon uniósł głowę.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież te kwiaty są antidotum na tylko jeden jad. – Poppy zmrużyła oczy. Minerwa wyczuła na sobie również wzrok Ronalda.

\- Dokładnie. Zaufaj mi. – odparła ciszej Minerwa. Poppy najpierw rzuciła zamyślone spojrzenie synowi Molly, a potem wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Na pewno mu nie zaszkodzą.

\- Jestem pewna, że pomogą. Pójdę już. Panie Weasley, mam nadzieję, że odpisujesz notatki od reszty Gryfonów, nie możesz pozwolić sobie na zaległości. – rzuciła Minerwa do ucznia.

\- Oczywiście, madam.

\- Życzę zatem szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. – Minerwa odwróciła się z szelestem szat.

\- Dziękuję. Do widzenia, pani profesor. – usłyszała jeszcze cieniutki głosik za plecami.

Minerwa skierowała się ku wyjściu z zamku. Na błoniach szczelniej okryła się szmaragdowych płaszczem, nie chcąc tracić energii na zaklęcie rozgrzewające.

Zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzała ku skromnej chatce Hagrida, leżącej na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Gdy zatrzymała się przed niepozornym domkiem, dała sobie jeszcze chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu, a potem zapukała energicznie:

\- Rubeusie! – krzyknęła stanowczo.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Hagrid był jedną z niewielu osób, które mogły patrzeć na nią z góry, ale teraz jakby skurczył się w sobie. Rozumiał, jak poważna jest sprawa, skoro użyła jego pierwszego imienia.

\- Pani profesor! Zapraszam. – przesunął się, przy okazji przewracając jedno z krzeseł. Minerwa machnęła różdżką i krzesło znów stało na swoim miejscu. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do półki obok paleniska, ze skarbami Hagrida – włosami jednorożców, jakimiś pazurami, czy gładkimi kamykami. Z westchnieniem obejrzała szczątki czarnej, lśniącej skorupy.

\- Doprawdy. Norweski smok kolczasty, Hagridzie? – z pełną dezaprobaty twarzą odwróciła się do półolbrzyma.

\- Cholibka, wiedziałem, że się dowiesz. – Hagrid przysiadł na sporym stołku, z wyraźnym poczuciem winy na twarzy. Minerwa drgnęła – nie pamiętała już, kiedy Hagrid nie zwracał się do niej profesorskim tytułem.

\- Skąd miałeś jajo? – zapytała, nadal stojąc. Smocze jaja były bardzo cenne i poza Instytutami prawie nie do zdobycia.

\- Nie ukradłem go. Wygrałem w karty, w Świńskim Łbie. – odpowiedział, prawie płaczliwie. Minerwa kiwnęła głową – wiedziała, że nie okłamałby jej.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie niebezpieczeństwo taki smok stanowi dla uczniów? Norweskie są jadowite, Weasley już od dłuższego czasu siedzi w skrzydle szpitalnym! A co z Harrym? Wczoraj przyłapano go na włóczeniu się nocą po zamku! Czy ty nie rozumiesz, jakie to dla niego niebezpieczne?! – Minerwa czuła jak jej szkocki charakter bierze w górę.

\- Nie myślałem, cholibka, ja chciałem po prostu wychować Norberta w lesie… - zaczął Hagrid, ale Minerwa przerwała mu:

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mnie? Przecież pomogłabym ci, moglibyśmy umieścić go w naszym rodzimym Instytucie, gdzie mógłbyś go odwiedzać. Hagridzie, czy ty też już mi nie ufasz?

Hagrid otworzył szeroko oczy. Minerwa odwróciła głowę, zła, że dała ponieść się emocjom. Jej klatka piersiowa nadal falowała, a nozdrza rozszerzały się, jakby miał popłynąć z nich ogień. Zacisnęła dłonie na różdżce.

\- Przepraszam. – rzekł jedynie Hagrid. Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Jego przeprosiny nic nie zmieniały – nadal była zła i zmęczona, Gryffindor nie zdobędzie pucharu Domów, Weasley był ranny, smok został zabrany do dalekiej Rumunii, a Albus dalej jej unikał.

\- Udzieliłam aresztu Malfoy'owi, Potterowi, Granger i Longbottomowi. Pomyśl nad jakimś niewdzięcznym zajęciem dla nich. – oznajmiła w końcu i zabrała się do wyjścia.

\- Profesor Dumbledore wie? – spytał Hagrid, unosząc głowę. Minerwa zatrzymała się w drzwiach, ale nie odwróciła.

\- Nie. Ma inne rzeczy na głowie, niż twój brak rozsądku. – rzuciła, po czym wymaszerowała z chatki. Wiedziała, jak raniące były jej słowa, czuła się zatem okropnie.

Na błoniach przez chwilę pozwoliła, by silne podmuchy wiatru miotały jej szatami. Lubiła wiatr – był przy niej, gdy się denerwowała, wyczarowywany przez jej magię oraz przypominał jej to cudowne uczucie, jakim był lot na smoku czy miotle.

Smoki. Minerwa ruszyła ku zamkowi, zapisując w pamięci, by napisać do Charlie'go Weasley'a, aby dbał o ,,Norberta".

Gdy weszła do zamku, zostało jej jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do kolejnej lekcji. Postanowiła spędzić ten czas na relaksującej lekturze ,,Transmutacji Współczesnej" w pokoju nauczycielskim. Skierowała się w tamtą stronę, gdy usłyszała wołanie Filcha:

\- Pani profesor! Profesor McGonagall!

Odwróciła się, w myślach przeklinając woźnego.

\- O co chodzi, Filch? – zapytała groźnie. Woźny przystąpił z nogi na nogę, a potem wyciągnął zza pazuchy znajomo wyglądającą tkaninę. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech.

\- Znalazłem to wczoraj na Wieży Astronomicznej, madam. Po tym, jak przyłapałem tam Pottera. – wyjaśnił woźny, zadowolony z siebie na widok jej szeroko otwartych oczu.

Jednak trudno jej było ukryć zdumienie – była prawie pewna, że oto ma przed oczami pelerynę niewidkę, którą ostatni raz miała przy sobie przy porwaniu do Nurmengradu. Pelerynę Charlusa Pottera.

Zamrugała. Wszystko teraz układało się w jedną całość. Charlus zostawił pelerynę bratu, by była w rodzie Potterów. Potem musiał ją odziedziczyć James, a teraz należała do Harry'ego.

Dlatego wyczuwała ich ze smokiem, ale nie widziała! To falowanie powietrza – gdyby była w kociej postaci, na pewno by ich spostrzegła!

\- Och, jak dobrze, że pan ją znalazł, panie Filch! – nagle tuż obok Minerwy zmaterializował się nie kto inny, tylko Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie. Bez ogródek odebrał lekki materiał z rąk zdziwionego woźnego.

\- Tak, dobrze się pan spisał. – mruknęła Minerwa, dając woźnemu do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest zakończona. Filch odszedł, a za nim poszła jego okropna kotka, pani Norris. Minerwa odwróciła się do Albusa.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak tak niebezpieczny artefakt znalazł się w rękach Pottera? – zapytała ostro, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Albus zmarszczył brwi, jakby zdziwiło go, że rozpoznała płaszcz.

\- James dał mi go na przechowanie i uznałem, że teraz należy się Harry'emu. I używany mądrze, nie jest niebezpieczny, wręcz przeciwnie, może ukryć właściciela przed wrogami. – odpowiedział Albus. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy. Nagle poczuła żal, że ona nie mogła nawet podzielić się z Harrym wspomnieniami o jego rodzicach, a Albus podarował mu płaszcz ojca jakby nigdy nic.

\- Czy włóczenie się nocami po zamku uważasz za mądre? – spytała lodowatym tonem. Albus pokręcił głową.

\- Rozumiem twoją troskę o Harry'ego, ale musisz mieć większą wiarę w jego dobry osąd.

Minerwa splotła dłonie, tłumiąc odruch zaciśnięcia palców na różdżce.

\- Ta peleryna nie ochroni go przez Sam- Wiesz-Kim. – mruknęła. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała, z jaką łatwością Grindelwald wyczuł ją pod tym płaszczem.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, ani nie negując, ani nie potwierdzając jej słów. Minerwa nie miała już na niego więcej cierpliwości, nie tego dnia. Wyminęła go i ruszyła do swojej klasy, by w spokoju powspominać, jak wspaniałomyślnym czarodziejem był Charlus Potter.


	6. Rozdział 6

Minerwa skinęła głową pani Pince, bibliotekarce, wymijając ją z naręczem pełnym książek.

Albus nadal zachowywał się dziwnie. Niby wszystko było jak dawniej – razem schodzili na śniadanie, siedzieli obok siebie w Wielkiej Sali, jeździli na spotkania z radą nadzorczą, nawet wrócili do szachowej rutyny. A jednak było coś innego w jego zachowaniu – traktował ją uprzejmie i z szacunkiem, ale stał się bardziej sztywny, mniej poufały oraz nigdy nie patrzył jej w oczy. To ostatnie martwiło ją najbardziej – nie wiedziała, co Albus przed nią ukrywa, ale to coś wyraźnie kładło się cieniem na ich przyjaźni. Jeśli łączącą ich relację można było jeszcze tak określać, gdyż teraz był to raczej profesjonalizm i kilka tradycji z dawnych lat.

Nie mogła się z nim skonfrontować w tej sprawie. Nie wiedziała, o co nawet mogłaby go zapytać. Dlaczego przestał widzieć w niej przyjaciółkę? To było zbyt melodramatyczne jak na jej gust. Albus miał prawo do sekretów, tak próbowała sobie wmawiać. Ona też nie była z nim szczera, nigdy. Już na pierwszym roku nauki zataiła przed wszystkimi szczegóły śmierci profesora Binnsa. Może teraz ogrom wzajemnych kłamstw i niedomówień ostatecznie stał się widoczny, niczym przepaść? Nie, Albus nie zaufałby jej na tyle, by pozwolić jej wrócić do Hogwartu, gdyby wiedział, w ilu sprawach nie powiedziała mu prawdy. A może po prostu miał jej dość, może zobaczył, że jest już starą i nieatrakcyjną, surową nauczycielką, niewartą jego czasu i uwagi?

Odepchnęła od siebie tą myśl, ale ona tylko wróciła z mocą. Rzecz w tym, że nigdy nie wiedziała, kim była dla Albusa. Nigdy nie rozumiała, w jakim świetle ją widział. Może on sam nie wiedział, jak ją traktować? W końcu, czego ona od niego chciała?

Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, książki ciążyły jej w ramionach. Nigdy nie zadawała sobie tego pytania. Czego oczekiwała od Albusa?

Niczego, odpowiedział jej umysł. Gdy przybyła do Hogwartu, wiele lat temu, szukała spokoju, ale oczekiwała go od zamku, nie od Albusa. Nie liczyła, że przyjmie ją do grona pedagogicznego – była tego pewna, z jej dorobkiem naukowym nie mógł jej odmówić. Czy spodziewała się, że zbudują relację głębszą niż profesjonalne powiązanie między podwładną a przełożonym? Nie, to on założył, że powrócą do przyjaźni sprzed wojny.

Czy powrócili? Tak jej się wydawało. Lecz z drugiej strony, czy przed wojną chodziło jedynie o przyjaźń?

Obrazy z Balu Noworocznego znów wirowały jej przed oczami. Albus, pochylający się ku niej…

Zachwiała się. O mało nie upadła, ale czyjaś dłoń chwyciła ją za rękę. Skupiła wzrok na twarzy stojącego obok człowieka.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Minerwo?

Ze zdumieniem rozpoznała profesora Quirrella. Podtrzymywał ją za łokieć i patrzył na nią z dziwną troską. Coś jej jednak nie grało. Skupiła się – tak, Kwiryniusz jeszcze nigdy nie użył jej imienia, zawsze zwracał się do niej pełną tytulaturą.

\- Wybacz, musiałam bujać w obłokach. – mruknęła i uwolniła rękę z jego uścisku. Mag pokiwał głową i odszedł. Minerwa przez chwilę patrzyła za nim – nadal coś jej nie grało.

Ruszyła do przodu, ale umysł znów podsunął jej obraz Albusa. Westchnęła.

Nie oczekiwała od niego miłości. Tego była pewna. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło, zbyt wiele rzeczy mu odebrała, zbyt wiele tajemnic przed nim zataiła. Dokonała wtedy wyboru. Nawet gdyby teraz zmieniła zadanie, to nie mogło się udać.

Zatem nie obciążała go żadnymi oczekiwaniami.

Potrząsnęła głową. Takie rozważania prowadziły donikąd. Nie dawały żadnego rozwiązania obecnej, patowej sytuacji. Powinna skupić się na czymś, na co miała wpływ.

Pośrednio to robiła. Coraz więcej czasu spędzała na szukaniu informacji o magii smoków- tego właśnie dotyczyły niesione przez nią książki. Zajście z smokiem Hagrida uświadomiło jej, że została pobłogosławiona niezwykłą mocą, którą powinna pielęgnować, a nie o niej zapominać. Postanowiła więc lepiej zbadać swoje powiązanie ze smokami.

Wyszła właśnie na jeden z głównych korytarzy, gdy zobaczyła rozglądającą się trójkę pierwszorocznych Gryfonów : Pottera, Granger i Weasley'a.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – zawołała. Ze zdumieniem odnotowała widok dziwnej ulgi na twarzy panny Granger.

\- Chcemy się zobaczyć z profesorem Dumbledore'em. – wypaliła dziewczynka.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. To była niecodzienna prośba.

\- A po co? – zapytała.

\- To tajemnica. – odpowiedział Potter.

Nie była to rozsądna odpowiedź z jego strony i widocznie już zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo odwrócił wzrok. Minerwa jednak poczuła się urażona – co było takiego ważnego, że pędzili z tym do Albusa, a nie chcieli powiedzieć jej?

\- Profesor Dumbledore opuścił szkołę dziesięć minut temu - oznajmiła chłodnym tonem. - Otrzymał pilną sowę z Ministerstwa Magii i natychmiast poleciał do Londynu.

Była pewna swoich słów. Albus przysłał pewnego Krukona do biblioteki z liścikiem, że musi pilnie lecieć do Londynu. Potter wydawał się być zdruzgotany. Dziwiło ją to – ledwie znał Albusa, a tak w niego wierzył – mimowolnie poczuła ukłucie zazdrości.

\- Profesor Dumbledore to bardzo znana osobistość i jego czas jest bardzo drogi. – dodała, gorzkim tonem.

Syn Jamesa musiał podjąć jakąś istotną decyzję, bo uniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- … Chodzi o Kamień Filozoficzny.

Minerwa poczuła, jak książki wypadają jej z rąk.

\- Skąd wiesz o…. – wycedziła, choć przerażenie i zaskoczenie ściskały ją za gardło.

\- Pani profesor... myślę... nie, ja wiem, że Sn... że ktoś chce wykraść Kamień. Muszę porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'm. – odpowiedział Harry.

Przez chwilę rozważała jego słowa. Ostatecznie nie było to dla niej nic nowego – było oczywiste, że jakiś poplecznik Voldemorta chce ukraść Kamień, od chwili tajemniczego włamania do pustej skrytki w banku Gringotta. Minerwa jednak wierzyła, że tu w Hogwarcie, pod nosem jej i Albusa, otoczony najpotężniejszymi zabezpieczeniami, Kamień jest bezpieczny.

\- Profesor Dumbledore wraca jutro - powiedziała w końcu. - Nie wiem, w jaki sposób dowiedziałeś się o Kamieniu, ale możesz być pewny, że nikt nie może go wykraść, jest zbyt dobrze strzeżony.

Żadne z trojga uczniów nie wyglądało na przekonane. Minerwa jednak nie mogła pozwolić, by interesowali się Kamieniem. Gdyby próbowali przejść obok Puszka, konsekwencje byłby tragiczne. Dlatego zbyła Pottera i kazała im iść na błonia i cieszyć się pogodą.

Sama pozbierała książki i ruszyła do swojego gabinetu. Ta rozmowa z uczniami dziwnie wytrąciła ją z równowagi – bardzo jej się nie podobało, że wiedzieli oni o czymś, co miało pozostać głęboką tajemnicą. Dodatkowo czuła się niepewnie, bo Albus był z dala od szkoły, zostawiając wszystko na jej barkach.

Gdy położyła obszerne tomiszcza na swoim biurku, wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nadal nie dawał jej spokoju. Było w nim coś takiego… Minerwa przez dłuższą chwilę szukała odpowiedniego słowa. W końcu je znalazła – determinacja.

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Potter chciał zobaczyć Albusa, intuicja nakazała jej jeszcze coś sprawdzić.

Tym razem była wściekła, że się nie pomyliła. Przy wejściu na korytarz na trzecim piętrze oczywiście spotkała Pottera i Weasley'a.

\- Co, może wam się wydaje, że trudniej was minąć niż pokonać kilka potężnych zaklęć? Mam już dość tych bzdur! Jeśli się dowiem, że któreś z was znalazło się w pobliżu tych drzwi, Gryffindor straci kolejne pięćdziesiąt punktów! Tak, Weasley, ukarzę cały dom, choć jestem jego opiekunem!- krzyknęła.

Wiedziała, że jej groźba była dobrze wymierzona - po tym, jak wędrowanie po nocy ze smokiem pod peleryną niewidką kosztowało Gryffindor sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, żaden rozsądny uczeń nie spróbowałby drugi raz budzić jej gniewu. Odprowadziła wzrokiem oddalające się sylwetki dwóch Gryfonów, a potem z wyraźną ulgą udała się do swojego gabinetu.

Okropne przeczucie, że coś jednak jest nie tak, nie odstępowało jej na krok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dochodziła północ i Minerwa jak zwykle nie spała. Kompletne ubrana siedziała w fotelu w swoim salonie, usiłując skupić się na trzymanej na kolanach książce. Ilekroć jednak spoglądała na zapisaną czerwonym atramentem starożytną księgę, przypominał jej się pełen determinacji wyraz twarzy Harry'ego Pottera.

Minerwa westchnęła. Miała dla tego chłopca wiele współczucia – w jakiś dziwny sposób jego sytuacja przypominała jej moment, gdy dowiedziała się o zabójstwie rodziców. Co wtedy czuła? Nie umiała określić – to był ten rodzaj bólu, którego nie doświadczyła już nigdy później, choć jego echo powracało w jej koszmarach, gdy widziała martwe ciała rodziców. Nie czuła wtedy też chęci zemsty– mimo szoku, jaki przeżyła, jej umysł rozsądnie założył, że nie byłaby w stanie pokonać Grindelwalda. Wierzyła, że kiedyś czarnoksiężnik odpowie za swe zbrodnie.

A Harry? On był w innej sytuacji. Tak jak Grindelwald z rozmysłem obrał za cel jej rodziców, tak Voldemort wybrał Harry'ego. Lily i James zginęli, bo chronili jego. Minerwa nie wiedziała, co chłopiec przeżywał w związku z tym, ale nie wątpiła, że są to potężne emocje.

Co Potter odczuwał w stosunku do Voldemorta? Pewnie głównie zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego potężny czarnoksiężnik chciał zabić właśnie jego, roczne dziecko. Właśnie, dlaczego? Co takiego w chłopczyku zagrażało Tomowi?

Nie miała pojęcia, choć podejrzewała, że Albus ma swoje, zapewne słuszne, hipotezy. Gdyby tylko ufał jej na tyle, by się nimi z nią podzielić, ochrona zamku pod jego nieobecność byłaby o wiele łatwiejsza.

Minerwa odłożyła książkę i wstała. Zamknęła oczy i uspokoiła oddech. Wsłuchiwała się w otaczającą ją ciszę – nie wyczuwała smoków, ani zagrożeń odnotowanych przez samą magiczną budowlę, jaką był zamek. A mimo to intuicja podpowiadała jej, że coś było nie tak.

Postanowiła przejść się po zamku w ramach swoistego patrolu. Wyszła ze swoich apartamentów i skierowała się w lewo, do schodów, znajdujących się za załomem korytarza. Gdy jednak wychyliła się, zobaczyła ciemną postać.

\- Drętwota! – krzyknęła instynktownie.

\- Protego! – odpowiedział błyskawicznie nieznajomy. Jego tarcza odbiła jej czar, a ona szybko rozpoznała pełen zdumienia głos.

\- Snape! – warknęła i ruszyła ku niemu, nie wypuszczając różdżki z ręki. - Dokąd idziesz? Na trzecie piętro, czy do wieży Gryffindoru? – zapytała, podchodząc na tyle blisko, że widziała już dobrze jego twarz.

\- To nie tak jak myślisz! Nie chcę ukraść Kamienia! – mężczyzna rozłożył dłonie w poddańczym geście. Minerwa jednak nie traciła czujności. Drugi raz go przyłapała. Nie mogła po prostu wierzyć jego słowom.

\- Kłamiesz! – syknęła, unosząc różdżkę i szykując się do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia.

\- To nie ja! To Quirrell! – ryknął Severus, zanim z jej ust wydobyły się słowa inkantacji.

Minerwa zawahała się. Przypomniała sobie dzisiejsze spotkanie z nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią – to jak dziwnie na nią patrzył, jak zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Pamiętała, że coś jeszcze jej nie grało w jego zachowaniu.

I teraz pojęła co. W jego pytaniu nie było ani cienia jąkania.

Nogi się pod nią ugięły, gdy przypomniała sobie Noc Duchów – trolle! Czy to nie od nich ekspertem był Quirrell? Wydała z siebie cichy jęk.

\- Co teraz? – zapytała bardziej siebie, niż Severusa.

\- Trzeba sprowadzić Albusa. – rzekł nauczyciel eliksirów. Minerwa skupiła na nim swoją uwagę i opuściła nieco różdżkę.

\- Zrób to. Wyślij mu sowę, patronusa, cokolwiek. – zarządziła. Jeśli było tak źle jak tego oczekiwała, Albus był jej niezbędny.

\- A ty? Co z Kamieniem? – spytał Severus z zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Pójdę do wieży Gryffindoru… - zaczęła, ale mężczyzna jej przerwał:

\- Po co? Quirrell…

\- Potter wie o Kamieniu! – ofuknęła go, a z jej dłoni wystrzeliły złote iskierki. Severus cofnął się, a na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka – Minerwa rozpoznała niepokój na jego twarzy.

\- Muszę sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczny w dormitorium, potem pójdę pilnować Kamienia. – zdecydowała Minerwa.

\- Dobrze. Ale weź to. Może ci się przydać. – Severus wcisnął w jej dłoń fiolkę z jakimś płynem. Minerwa nie zadawała pytań – wsunęła szklane naczynie do kieszeni szaty. Przypomniała sobie, że nie tylko ona wymyśliła sposób ochrony Kamienia – ta mikstura musiała mieć związek z zadaniem opracowanym przez Severusa.

Nie marnowali czasu – Severus rzucił się w dół schodów, Minerwa popędziła na górę. Przeskakiwała po kilka stopni, aż w końcu dotarła na siódme piętro. Gruba Dama przepuściła ją bez zapytania o hasło – pełna strachu mina Minerwy mówiła wszystko.

Gdy wpadła do pokoju wspólnego, jej wzrok przykuła bezwładna ludzka sylwetka tuż u jej stóp.

\- Lumos. – mruknęła, a potem wydała z siebie pełen przerażenia okrzyk. Szybko zatkała dłonią usta, ale serce i tak biło jak oszalałe.

Przed nią, leżało nieruchome, zupełnie zesztywniałe ciało Neville'a . Jedynym ruchomym elementem był jego gałki oczne, wpatrujące się w nią z błaganiem. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, zrozumiała, że chłopiec prawdopodobnie został potraktowany zaklęciem pełnego porażenia ciała.

Błyskawicznie wypowiedziała czar cofający skutki zaklęcia. Neville zamrugał intensywnie, a potem poruszył szczęką, jakby upewniając się, że znów włada swoim ciałem. Minerwa ukucnęła i podniosła go do pozycji siedzącej. Chłopiec spojrzał na nią najpierw z wdzięcznością, a potem przerażeniem.

\- Już wszystko w porządku, Neville? – spytała łagodnie, świadomie używając jego imienia.

\- Pani profesor! To był Harry, Ron i Hermiona! Oni znów chcieli się gdzieś wymknąć, a gdy próbowałem im przeszkodzić … ogłuszyli mnie! – powiedział Neville, cały czerwony na twarzy. Minerwa odliczyła w myślach do dziesięciu i zapytała:

\- Zatem wyszli? I nie wiesz, dokąd?

Neville pokręcił głową, a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy oburzenia i poczucia winy. Minerwa dotknęła jego ramienia i spoglądając mu w oczy, rzekła:

\- Byłeś bardzo dzielny, Neville. To wymagało prawdziwej gryfońskiej odwagi. Teraz jednak chciałabym, żebyś jak najciszej wrócił do łóżka. Zapewniam cię, że gdy tylko znajdę Pottera, Weasley'a i Granger, zostaną ukarani.

Neville przegryzł wargę, ale pokiwał głową. Minerwa usiłowała się uśmiechnąć, ale gdy zawiodły ją mięśnie twarzy, po prostu odwróciła się i wyszła.

Gdy zmieniła się w swoją kocią postać, by szybciej zbiegać po schodach, miała wrażenie, że jej serce nie zmieniło się do końca, bo wydawało jej się, że zaraz rozsadzi drobne, kocie żebra. Bała się. Strach o trójkę pierwszorocznych uczniów dodawał jej sił, pozwalał biec szybciej niż zwykle, ale i tak miała poczucie, że dotarcie do korytarza na trzecim piętrze zajęło długie minuty.

Zmieniła się, zacisnęła palce na różdżce i otworzyła drzwi. Zapomniała jednak, że tuż za nimi znajduje się trójgłowy pies.

Gdy Puszek zawarczał cicho, Minerwa przeklęła swój brak rozsądku. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że bestia została sprowadzona do ochrony kamienia przez Hagrida, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak ją pokonać. Miała niejasne podejrzenie, że trójgłowy pies może nie przepadać za kotami.

W ciągu kilkunastu sekund zdążyła omieść wzrokiem pomieszczenie – dostrzegła, że pies siedzi za otwartą klapą w posadzce, a obok leży porzucona harfa i flet. Natychmiast zrozumiała, co uspokaja psiego strażnika.

Nie miała czasu by przywołać jakiś instrument, bo jeden z trzech łbów właśnie rzucił się w jej kierunku. Zrobiła to, co jako pierwsze przyszło jej do głowy.

Zaśpiewała.

Bestia zamarła, gdy pierwsze słowa melodyjnej, szkockiej kołysanki popłynęły z jej ust. Minerwa odetchnęła lekko, gdy pies złożył wszystkie głowy na ziemi. W dzieciństwie uczono ją śpiewu, jak każdą młodą arystokratkę w tamtych czasach, dlatego wiedziała, że ma dźwięczny i potężny głos. Teraz to uratowało jej życie. Gdy zakończyła drugą zwrotkę, z trzech pysków zaczął dochodzić dźwięk przypominający chrapanie.

Minerwa pędem rzuciła się do klapy i bez namysłu wskoczyła w ciemny otwór w posadzce. Zaledwie cale nad głową usłyszała kłapniecie potężnych szczęk.

Wylądowała na czymś miękkim. Czymś, co zaczęło się pod nią ruszać. Odruchowo zapaliła różdżkę i to coś się cofnęło. Minerwa o mało nie zachichotała, rozpoznając diabelskie sidła.

\- Lumos Maxima! – rzekła, a potężny rozbłysk światła spowodował całkowite cofnięcie się pnączy. Bez zbędnej zwłoki, Minerwa ruszyła biegiem jedyną możliwą drogą – kamiennym korytarzem. Biegła ile sił w nogach, aż dotarła do komnaty pełnej latających kluczy. Wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie na kąt, gdzie leżała jedna porzucona miotła, by zrozumieć, że musi znaleźć klucz pasujący do znajdujących się naprzeciw drzwi. Najpierw obejrzała same wrota i rozejrzała się za pasującym kluczem. Zaklęła, przypominając sobie, że nie zabrała okularów z salonu, na szczęście jednak udało jej się wypatrzeć charakterystyczny, stary klucz – latał wolniej i miał sponiewierane skrzydełka. Nie spuszczając go z oczu, Minerwa wsiadła na miotłę i rzuciła się za nim w pogoń. Dopiero po dziesięciu minutach zacisnęła na nim dłoń – od bardzo dawna nie latała na miotle, nie dziwne więc, że kosztowało ją to nieco wysiłku. Drżącymi rękami otworzyła drzwi i po chwili była już w kolejnej komnacie.

Natychmiast rozpoznała zaczarowane przez siebie figury szachowe. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem – zaczarowanie ich wymagało od niej dużej mocy, ale ich gra nie była w połowie nawet zbliżona do jej szachowych umiejętności. Każdy, kto rozumiał zasady i miał trochę oleju w głowie, poradziłby sobie z tym, choć zabrałoby mu to sporo czasu. Sama Minerwa nie miała teraz czasu, na szczęście jako twórczyni tego zadania, umiała również je ominąć. Uniosła różdżkę i śpiewnym głosem zaintonowała zaklęcie unieruchamiające figury. Gdy skończyła, zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i szachy ani drgnęły. Zadowolona z siebie, pobiegła ku drzwiom.

W następnym pomieszczeniu o mało nie zemdlała, gdy do jej wrażliwych nozdrzy doszedł zapach truchła górskiego trolla. Odczuwając ulgę, że kolejne zadanie nie stanowiło już dla niej problemu, przeskoczyła ostrożnie nad zakrwawioną głową stwora i wpadła do kolejnej sali.

Zanim rozejrzała się, za nią i przed nią wybuchły różnokolorowe płomienie, zamykając ją w swoistej pułapce. Zmrużyła oczy i spostrzegła stół z różnymi kolbami i fiolkami. Westchnęła – to było zadanie Severusa. Podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła zwój. Szybko przebiegła po nim wzrokiem, usiłując rozwiązać zagadkę. Potem zerknęła jeszcze na fiolki – zauważyła, że było ich o jedną mniej, a jedna była zupełnie pusta.

Wtedy przypomniała sobie o spotkaniu Severusa i fiolce, jaką jej podarował. Prędko sięgnęła do kieszeni i odetchnęła – fiolka nadal tam była – na szczęście nie pobiła się, gdy wskakiwała do podziemi. Zanim przytknęła szkło do ust, zawahała się.

Dlaczego tak łatwo zaufała Severusowi? Być może on właśnie próbował ją wyeliminować, a w buteleczce była trucizna? Powąchała zawartość, ale szybko fuknęła z bezsilnością – Snape był mistrzem eliksirów i na pewno wiedział, jak ukryć przed nią truciznę.

Zamknęła oczy.

,,Ufam Severusowi.''- słowa Albusa zadźwięczały jej w głowie.

Minerwa pociągnęła łyk. Poczuła jak jej wrząca krew zamienia się w rozsadzający żyły lód, ale sam płyn nie poczynił jej żadnej szkody. Ściskając mocno różdżkę przy ciele, weszła w ciemne płomienie, które nie zrobiły jej żadnej krzywdy.

Zaraz potem znalazła się w ostatniej komnacie, akurat w momencie, gdy Harry Potter jaśniejącymi dłońmi odepchnął od siebie dziwaczne monstrum w szatach Quirrella i opadł na twardą posadzkę.

\- Harry! Harry! – wrzasnęła i rzuciła się do przodu.

Qurrell upadł, odepchnięty przez chłopca, ale zdążył się odwrócić do niej jedną z dwóch twarzy – twarzą, którą Minerwa czasem widywała w swoich koszmarach.

Zimne, czarne oczy ponad nosem przypominającym wężowe szparki rzuciły jej ostatnie, wściekłe spojrzenie, a wąskie usta wyszeptały:

\- Królowo…

Następnie całe ciało Quirrella rozpadło się w pył.

Minerwa drgnęła. Nie mogła tak stać bezradnie – podbiegła do nieruchomej figury Harry'ego.

Chłopiec leżał na kamiennych stopniach, przed czymś, co wyglądało na wielkie zwierciadło. Minerwa upadła na kolana i obróciła go, kładąc jego głowę na swoich kolanach, twarzą do góry – był brudny i miał kilka zadrapań na twarzy. Najważniejsze jednak, że oddychał, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie. Dostrzegła też błyszczący żywo, szkarłatny kamień w jego prawej ręce. Poczuła, jak jej całe ciało nieco się rozluźnia.

Nie do końca jednak. Musiała jeszcze ich jakoś wydostać. Uniosła głowę. I wtedy jej spojrzenie padło na odbicie własnej twarzy w górującym nad nią lustrze.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, nie zobaczyła w lustrzanej tafli odbicia Harry'ego. Zamiast niego na jej kolanach leżała uśmiechająca się słodko młoda kobieta, o znajomych, ostrych rysach i czarnych lokach. Jednak jej oczy nie były zielone jak jej własne – były błękitne i migotały wściekle, dokładnie tak, jak oczy maga, którego odbicie pojawiło się tuż ponad ramieniem odbicia Minerwy.

Ból rozdarł jej serce niczym cios sztyletem. Rzeka wspomnień, echa koszmarów zalewały jej umysł. Minerwa wrzasnęła i cofnęła się odruchowo, prosto w czyjeś ramiona.

Błyskawicznie odwróciła głowę. Tuż przed sobą zobaczyła te same błękitne oczy, które przed chwilą widziała w lustrze, te jednak pozbawione były migotania. Miała znów się odwrócić do zwierciadła, by porównać te dwa obrazy, ale on chwycił ją delikatnie za podbródek, unieruchamiając. Uciekał jednak wzrokiem, jak robił to od kilku miesięcy.

\- Cii, już dobrze. Nie patrz tam. – odezwał się do niej cicho Albus Dumbledore. Minerwa powstrzymała chęć rzucenia mu się w ramiona i pokiwała głową. Na razie czuła jedynie ulgę, czuła się o wiele bezpieczniej w jego obecności.

\- Co z Harrym? – zapytał dyrektor, zaglądając jej przez ramię, ale starannie omijając wzrokiem zwierciadło.

\- Żyje. Jest nieprzytomny. – jakimś cudem wydobyła z siebie słowa. – Ma Kamień. – dodała.

\- Dobrze, zamierzam zabrać naszą trójkę do skrzydła szpitalnego. – oznajmił Albus.

Minerwa odsunęła się, odwracając plecami do tajemniczego zwierciadła. Albus najpierw wyjął Kamień Filozoficzny z ręki Harry'ego i wsunął do kieszeni. Potem ostrożnie uniósł dziecko na rękach, jakby ważyło mniej niż kilka tomów książek.

\- Chwyć się mnie mocno. – polecił. Minerwa posłusznie przylgnęła do niego, mocno łapiąc poły jego szat. Po chwili poczuła znajome szarpnięcie, sugerujące teleportację z nagięciem zaklęć nałożonych na Hogwart.

Wylądowali z hukiem na twardej posadzce, którą Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała – w istocie znaleźli się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Puściła szaty Albusa.

\- Poppy! – krzyknął Albus w stronę drzwi gabinetu pielęgniarki. Minerwa z troską obserwowała, jak czarodziej delikatnie układa Harry'ego na najbliższym szpitalnym łóżku. Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się, ukazując zaspaną, ubraną w szlafrok Poppy.

Pielęgniarka nie zadawała pytań. Natychmiast podbiegła do Pottera i skierowawszy na niego czubek swojej różdżki, zaczęła mruczeć zaklęcia diagnozujące. Minerwa stała nieruchomo, powoli jednak tracąc cierpliwość. Na szczęście zaraz potem Poppy się wyprostowała.

\- Co z nim?- zapytała natychmiast Minerwa.

\- Jest zupełnie wyczerpany magicznie, jeśli rozumiecie, co mam na myśli. Będzie potrzebował co najmniej kilku dni snu, a potem ze dwa tygodnie odpoczynku. Zaraz podam mu eliksiry wzmacniające.

Minerwa odetchnęła. Wiedziała, co Poppy ma na myśli – Potter musiał czuć się tak, jakby wypuścił z siebie za dużo mocy. Minerwa kilka razy w życiu doświadczyła tego stanu. Nie było to nic, czego nie naprawiłby kilkudniowy, zdrowy sen. Ona nie mogła jednak spokojnie sypiać, z tego powodu była o wiele słabsza magicznie niż przed wojną.

Gdy rozmyślała, Albus wycofał się i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Nawet się na niego nie obejrzała. Przysunęła sobie krzesło do łóżka Harry'ego i opadła na nie. Po chwili wróciła Poppy, z kilkoma fiolkami. Gdy skończyła aplikowanie ich Harry'emu, zapytała Minerwę:

\- A ty? Jesteś ranna?

Minerwa obrzuciła wzrokiem swoje ciało, ale nie dostrzegła żadnych ran. Pokręciła głową. Była po prostu przerażona i zmęczona. W najgorszym stanie były jej nerwy, po zobaczeniu obrazu w lustrze.

Potrząsnęła jaśniejącymi dłońmi i odepchnęła od siebie tajemniczą wizję. Skupiła swoją uwagę na spokojnym oddechu Harry'ego. Przypomniała sobie rozpadającą się postać Quirrella. Przymknęła oczy – ten mały chłopiec musiał znieść tak wiele!

Poppy nawet nie próbowała jej przekonać do powrotu do swojego apartamentu. Pielęgniarka wymamrotała, że Minerwa ma ją zawołać, jak coś się będzie działo i poszła do siebie, ziewając po drodze.

Kwadrans po tym, jak Poppy wyszła, drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego się otworzyły i wszedł Albus. Minerwa spojrzała na niego.

\- Pan Weasley i panna Granger czekali tu od chwili, gdy przyleciałem do zamku. – wyjaśnił, stając po drugiej stronie łóżka.

\- Są cali? – zapytała Minerwa, z przerażeniem przypominając sobie o dwójce uczniów.

\- Pan Weasley oberwał nieco od twojego hetmana, ale panna Granger już się tym zajęła. Opowiedziałem im, co się stało i odesłałem do łóżek. – oznajmił. Minerwa pokiwała głową, to było rozsądne.

\- Mają dość wrażeń na jeden dzień. – mruknęła.

\- Muszę spotkać się z Nicolasem. – odpowiedział Albus. Zanim jednak się odwrócił, Minerwa zawołała:

\- Zaczekaj!

Zatrzymał się. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spytała:

\- Nie powinieneś mi najpierw wyjaśnić tego wszystkiego?

Albus zawahał się, ale ostatecznie skierował się ku drugiemu końcowi sali i pokazał jej gestem, by szła za nim. Usiedli na jednym z ostatnich łóżek, a dyrektor rzucił zaklęcie uniemożliwiające podsłuch.

\- Czy to był on? W Quirrellu? – spytała prosto z mostu. Albus potwierdził:

\- Nie wierzyłem, że zginął dziesięć lat temu. Jak się okazuje, miałem rację. To co z niego zostało, zdołało opętać Quirrella i wzmocnić się krwią jednorożca na tyle, by stanąć dziś naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

Minerwa zadygotała, przypomniawszy sobie okrutne oblicze wyrastające z tyłu głowy Quirrella. Albus wykonał gest, jakby chciał ją objąć, ale w ostatnim momencie cofnął rękę, zmieszany. Zignorowała to.

\- Jak Harry'emu udało się go znów pokonać?

\- Nadal chroni go starożytna magia aktywowana przez Lily. Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego musiał dorastać u ciotki – bez tego nie przeżyłby dzisiaj. – rzekł Albus. Minerwa z niewzruszoną miną przyjęła jego słowa.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym, że to może być Quirrell? – zapytała. Albus przez chwilę milczał, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był cichy:

\- Domyślałem się.

Minerwa nabrała powietrza w płuca. Wiedział! I nawet nie kiwnął palcem, by powstrzymać Voldemorta, by chronić Harry'ego. Jak mógł?! Po co to ukrywał?

Nagle przez jej umysł przemknęło straszliwe podejrzenie.

\- Ty chciałeś, by Harry się z nim zmierzył! – krzyknęła, zrywając się na równe nogi. Albus tylko odwrócił głowę, potwierdzając jej posądzenie.

\- Przecież mógł zginąć! Jak mogłeś ryzykować jego życiem?! Dlaczego?! – nie przestawała krzyczeć Minerwa. W jej głosie było coś więcej niż oskarżenie – dało się usłyszeć w nim gorycz i ból, jaki odczuwała względem Albusa od prawie pół roku. Mag musiał to wyczuć, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek, ale nadal nie patrzył jej w oczy .

\- Albusie! Spójrz na mnie! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, tracąc cierpliwość.

Gdy wreszcie spojrzał jej prosto w twarz, cofnęła się. Albus patrzył na nią z bólem, który Minerwie wydawał się dziwnie znajomy.

\- Nie jesteśmy w stanie chronić Harry'ego przed wszystkim, moja droga. Będzie musiał mierzyć się jeszcze z wieloma próbami, zatem warto dać mu odpowiednie narzędzia, by sobie poradził. Dziś spisał się doskonale.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała – to miała być próba? Zaaranżowana i kontrolowana przez Albusa? Przecież Harry miał dopiero jedenaście lat. To było jakieś szaleństwo!

\- Już cię nie rozumiem. – wyszeptała, przerażona tym odkryciem. Zaraz poczuła też spadek energii – wybuch złości wiele ją kosztował, a nie zdążyła odzyskać sił. Usiadła, ale dalej od niego niż wcześniej.

Albus znów uciekł wzrokiem. Nie zaprzeczył.

\- Powinienem spotkać się z Nicolasem. – rzekł.

Ona miała jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie.

\- Czym było to lustro? – wyszeptała, próbując się nieco uspokoić. Albus westchnął.

\- To Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Pokazuje najskrytsze i najsilniejsze pragnienia naszego serca. Kamień mógł dostać się tylko w ręce kogoś, kto chciał znaleźć kamień, a nie go wykorzystać. Żałuję, że użyłem zwierciadła do ochrony kamienia, to bardzo niebezpieczny artefakt. – wyjaśnił.

Minerwa czuła, jak jej umysł pracuje intensywnie – obraz który widziała, musiał być widoczny tylko dla niej i przedstawiał jej najmocniejsze pragnienie. O mało nie potrząsnęła głową – to nie mogła być prawda. Przecież nie tego pragnęła. Raczej…

\- Nie myśl o tym. To sprowadza szaleństwo nawet na najtęższe umysły. – odezwał się Albus. Odwróciła się do niego. Zrozumiała, że cokolwiek on sam zobaczył w lustrze, musiało go bardzo przestraszyć.

Czy ujrzał tam Grindelwalda?

Zacisnęła usta. Nie powinna o tym rozmyślać, ale to tłumaczyłoby jego dziwne zachowanie.

\- Powinnaś się położyć. Sporo dziś przeszłaś. – jego głos przerwał ciszę. Minerwa wróciła myślami na ziemię i zobaczyła jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Nie odpowiedziała mu, a po chwili usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Z sercem pełnym pytań bez odpowiedzi zajęła miejsce obok Harry'ego. Nie zamierzała spać – mimo tego, że jutro będzie wyglądać jak duch, miała już dość koszmarów jak na jedną noc.


	7. Rozdział 7

Kilkanaście dni później Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie, rozmyślając w ciszy.

Rozpamiętywał swoją rozmowę z Harrym Potterem, zaraz po tym, jak Gryfon wreszcie odzyskał przytomność. Chłopiec, jak większość dzieci, z rozbrajającą szczerością zapytał go, dlaczego to właśnie jego Voldemort obrał na cel dziesięć lat temu. Albus nie mógł zmusić się do okłamania tego dziecka. Nie zdradził mu prawdy, po prostu rzekł, że Harry jest za młody i dowie się w odpowiednim czasie. Zaskoczyło go natomiast to, że Gryfon nie pytał dalej. Przyjął jego słowa z ufnością, jakby był przekonany, że Albus nie podjąłby złej dla niego decyzji.

Może Albus po prostu był tak zdumiony, bo przyzwyczaił się do Minerwy, nieustannie kwestionującej jego słowa?

Minerwa. Albus wciąż miał w pamięci jej okrzyk, gdy zerknęła w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. To, co tam zobaczyła, musiało przerazić ją równie mocno, co jego.

Mimo prób zepchnięcia tego pytania na dno umysłu, Albus nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed rozmyślaniem nad odpowiedzią:

Czego pragnęła Minerwa?

Kiedyś odpowiedziałby, że chciałaby, by wszyscy jej uczniowie byli szczęśliwi i bezpieczni. Albo że w lustrze widziała swoją rodzinę, żywych rodziców i babkę. Teraz jednak wcale nie był taki pewien.

Albus częściowo rozumiał jej złość, gdy domyśliła się, że chciał, by Harry pokonał Quirrella. Nadal widziała w chłopcu dziecko, bezbronne i potrzebujące ochrony. Nie zrozumiałaby, gdyby próbował jej wyjaśniać, że Voldemort znów spróbuje odzyskać ciało i że może nastąpić to prędzej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Nie pojęłaby jego toku myślenia, bo nie wiedziała, że ostatecznie wszystko rozstrzygnie się między Harrym, a Tomem. Może łudziła się, że ona czy Albus zdołają pokonać Voldemorta bez udziału Pottera? Może liczyła, że znów nagnie prawa świata, tak jak wtedy, gdy pokonała Grindelwalda? To było możliwe – w końcu Albus nie znał odważniejszej osoby od niej.

Oczywiście był jeszcze problem jego skomplikowanych uczuć względem niej. Byłby głupcem, gdyby myślał, że ona nie wyczuje u niego zmiany postawy. Martwiło go jednak, że przez całe pół roku ciągnęli tę patową sytuację, a ona ani razu nie skonfrontowała się z nim. Nie potrafił odkryć jej motywacji – czy zakładała, że i tak nie powiedziałby jej prawdy, czy przestała już mu całkowicie ufać, a może po prostu ta przyjaźń była dla niej ciężarem i cieszył ją taki stan rzeczy?

Rozległo się energiczne pukanie. Albus otworzył drzwi i przywołał na twarz lekki uśmiech.

Minerwa, jeszcze w podróżnym płaszczu, przeszła wolno przez jego gabinet i opadła na krzesło naprzeciw. Jej twarz była nieodgadniona, choć Albus przypuszczał, że nieco mocniejsze lśnienie jej szmaragdowych oczu wiązało się ze smutkiem.

\- I jak? - spytał, gładząc swoją długą brodę.

\- Pożegnałam się. – odpowiedziała cicho. Jej ręce lekko drżały, dlatego zacisnęła je na różdżce.

\- Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz ich decyzję. – rzekł.

\- Tak, myślę, że dobrze ich rozumiem. – odparła. Albus pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie – zazwyczaj to ona wyciągała z niego informacje, a teraz, gdy role się odwróciły, zrozumiał, jakie to drażniące.

\- Co powiedzieli?

\- Prosili, żebym ci przekazała, że chcą się z tobą zobaczyć po zakończeniu roku. W ten ostatni miesiąc chcą poodwiedzać wszystkich swoich potomków, a potem odejść dokładnie tam, gdzie się poznali, wiele stuleci temu.

Albus pokiwał głową. To wcale go nie dziwiło. Zarówno on, jak i Nicolas i Perenelle czuli potrzebę pożegnania. A jeśli chodziło o miejsce śmierci, to Albus wiedział, jakimi romantykami była para Odwiecznych.

\- Będzie mi ich brakować. – wyszeptała . Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać – delikatnie pogładził jej drżącą dłoń. Wyczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie jej oczu.

\- Mnie też. Byli dla mnie jak rodzice. Uratowali mnie. Po tym jak … sama wiesz. – wyznał.

\- Wiem. – w jej głosie wyczuł gorycz.

\- Żałuję, że nie korzystałem częściej z ich mądrości. Może byłbym lepszym człowiekiem. – dodał szczerze.

Podniosła oczy. Milczała. Albus próbował ukryć ból, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kiedyś od razu by zaprotestowała, upierając się, że jest dobry i szlachetny. Gdy jednak się odezwała, jej ton był zaskakująco ciepły.

\- Może spędziłam z nimi mniej czasu niż ty, ale nauczyłam się pewnej bardzo ważnej rzeczy. Wybaczenie to pierwszy krok do odbudowy zaufania.

Albus spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Doskonale rozumiał co miała na myśli. Właśnie oferowała mu kolejny początek, tak jak wtedy, gdy wybaczyła mu zatajenie informacji, o tym co tak naprawdę łączyło go z Grindelwaldem. Czy jednak on mógł skorzystać z jej hojnej oferty? Czy nie byłoby to hipokryzją, w świetle tego, co przed nią ukrywał, oraz tego, co ujrzał w zwierciadle?

Patrzył na nią i wiedział, jak wiele kosztowało ją to wyznanie. Patrzył na nią i rozumiał, że nie może być tak jak przez ostatnie pół roku. Nie mógł już dalej budować odgradzającego ich muru. Potrzebował jej u swojego boku. Perenelle zmarszczyłaby brwi z dezaprobatą , gdyby dowiedziałaby się, z jakich egoistycznych pobudek działa:

\- Nie mogę oczekiwać, że będziesz pochwalać wszystkie moje działania, nie mogę cię nawet prosić, byś próbowała zrozumieć moje motywacje. – odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Nie. Ale masz prawo do swoich sekretów. – rzekła. To go zdziwiło – Minerwa zawsze uważała zatajanie prawdy za zdradę zaufania. Jeśli teraz zamierzała to zaakceptować, to albo bardzo pragnęła ufać mu mimo wszystko, albo sama miała tajemnice, które chciała zachować dla siebie. Wierzył, że chodzi o to pierwsze. Minerwa nie była taką egoistyczną manipulantką jak on.

\- Zatem widzimy się dziś na porywającej partii szachów? – zapytał ostrożnie, wyciągając do niej rękę. O dziwo uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Zatem lepiej szykuj dobrą strategię, profesorze Dumbledore. – odpowiedziała, mocno ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Tym razem nie zostanę rozgromiony tak łatwo, profesor McGonagall. – rzucił, a ona odsłoniła zęby w szerszym uśmiechu, a potem kiwnęła mu głową i odeszła, krokiem tak pełnym wdzięku, jak zawsze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa z obojętną miną siedziała na uczcie z okazji zakończenia roku. Tylko dobry obserwator zobaczyłby niechęć w jej oczach, gdy spoglądała na zielono-srebrne dekoracje. Slytherin znów miał zgarnąć Puchar Domów. Fakt ten denerwował ją bardziej, niż była skłonna przyznać.

Irytowało ją też puste krzesło po lewej stronie. Albus powinien już być Wielkiej Sali. Poza tym, nigdy nie czuła się dobrze, gdy nie wiedziała, gdzie on się podziewa.

Westchnęła cicho. Och, gdyby wszyscy tu zebrani wiedzieli, jak złą wiedźmą była!

Wciąż miała w pamięci obraz pokazany jej przez zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. I choć może gdzieś na dnie umysłu wydawało jej się, że takie może być jedno z jej ukrytych pragnień, nie spodziewała się, że okaże się ono silniejsze od wszystkich innych. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że ono może przyćmić jej chęć chronienia uczniów i Hogwartu.

A jednak lustro nie mogło kłamać. Tak jak ona nie mogła zapomnieć o tym, co widziała.

Przez pierwsze kilka godzin jej organizm reagował jedynie szokiem na ogrom wyjawionych tajemnic. Potem nadszedł strach i znajomy ból koszmarów. Lecz ostatecznie Minerwa zrozumiała, że jest tylko jedno wyjście – musiała brnąć dalej w swoje kłamstwa i pozwolić Albusowi otoczyć się własnymi niedomówieniami.

Nie mogła cofnąć czasu, nie bez konsekwencji. Musiała skupić się na przyszłości.

Teraz najważniejsza była ochrona Harry'ego i pokonanie Voldemorta. By to zrobić, Albus będzie potrzebował jej pomocy. Nie mogli jednak być skuteczni, jeśli oboje będą zachowywać się, jakby stąpali po najcieńszym lodzie.

A więc wyciągnęła do niego dłoń – oferując nowy początek. Wyczuła w nim zaskoczenie, ale uścisnął jej rękę, co było dla niej niemałą ulgą. Teraz czuła się o wiele lepiej, bo znów żartowali i droczyli się jak dawniej. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, czy było warto porzucać swój niepokój względem relacji Albusa z Harrym, ale wierzyła, że prędzej czy później się przekona.

Tak przynajmniej zapewniali ją Flammelowie. Minerwa poczuła ukłucie smutku, na myśl, że nigdy już nie zobaczy pary Odwiecznych, że w razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości nie będzie miała do kogo zwrócić się po radę. Nie była z nimi tak blisko jak Albus, ale uważała ich za członków swojej wielkiej rodziny i nie chciała, by zniknęli z jej życia. Oczywiście bardzo dobrze rozumiała ich pełną nadziei rezygnację z powodu nieuchronnej śmierci. Zbyt wiele razy Minerwa była jedną nogą w grobie, by nie rozmyślać o własnym odejściu z tego świata.

Minerwa postanowiła, że nigdy nie zapomni, jak Flammelowie przyjęli ją z otwartymi ramionami, gdy wraz z Albusem pojawiła się na progu ich domu kilka miesięcy po stracie rodziców. I choć nie powiedziała im wielu rzeczy, to podejrzewała, że przynajmniej Perenelle domyśla się niektórych jej tajemnic. Bez obaw ufała jednak dyskrecji Odwiecznej. Podzieliła się z nią swoimi obawami dotyczącymi roli Harry'ego w ostatecznym pokonaniu Voldemorta – to brzemię nie było na tyle ciężkie, by musiała je nieść sama, utrzymując je w sekrecie. Perenelle jak zwykle użyczyła jej swojej mądrości, która działała niczym cudowny balsam.

Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją zduszone okrzyki, po których nastąpiła cisza. Gdy skupiła wzrok na wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie.

Na progu stał lekko oszołomiony Harry Potter. Minerwa odwiedzała go, póki był nieprzytomny, a potem dyskretnie wypytywała o niego Poppy, wiedziała zatem, że większość jego sił powróciła. Chłopiec jednak zdawał się być przytłoczony uwagą, jaką wszyscy mu poświęcali, choć powoli ruszył do swojego miejsca przy stole Gryfonów. Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na oddanie się potężnemu uczuciu dumy – oczy Harry'ego zabłysły, gdy zobaczył jej delikatny uśmiech.

Gwar ucichł, gdy przez salę przeszedł wysoki mag w ekstrawaganckich szatach. Minerwa przygryzła policzek, by nie zachichotać na widok koszmarnego połączenia chabru i oranżu. Albus mrugnął do niej, a potem stanął obok i rozpoczął przemowę.

Nie słuchała go zbyt uważnie. Doskonale znała klasyfikację i w tym momencie skupiała się jedynie na zachowaniu kamiennej miny. Mimo wszystko trudno było jej powstrzymać się od grymasu, gdy przy stole Ślizgonów wybuchły gromkie wiwaty. Już miała sztywno skinąć głową Severusowi, gdy Albus dodał:

\- Tak, tak, dobrze się spisaliście, Ślizgoni. Trzeba jednak wziąć pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia.

Spojrzała na niego, z lekko uniesionymi brwiami. Natychmiast rozpoznała ten osobliwy rodzaj rozbawienia na jego twarzy, zwiastujący, że zaraz zrobi coś nieoczekiwanego.

Gdy Albus oznajmił, że przyznaje Ronaldowi Weasley'owi 50 punktów za rozegranie najlepszej partii szachów od wielu lat, Minerwa pokiwała z uznaniem głową, widząc jak purpurowy na twarzy syn Molly odwraca się do niej.

Gdy dodał tyle samo punktów Hermionie Granger za jej logikę i zimną krew, Minerwa zauważyła, że nawet Severus zaklaskał uprzejmie.

A gdy dyrektor zapowiedział 60 punktów dla Harry'ego Minerwa dołączyła do ogromnych owacji i nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Jednocześnie jej umysł skalkulował, że jej dom ma teraz tyle samo punktów co Slytherin. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy Albus uniósł dłoń, a w Wielkiej Sali znów zapadła cisza.

\- Są różne rodzaje męstwa - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Trzeba być bardzo dzielnym, by stawić czoło wrogom, ale tyle samo męstwa wymaga przeciwstawienie się przyjaciołom. Dlatego nagradzam dziesięcioma punktami pana Neville'a Longbottoma.

Minerwa o mało nie ogłuchła, od ryku radości, który wybuchł po tych słowach. Duma przepełniała ją bez reszty. Spojrzała na Albusa – ku jej zdumieniu uciekł wzrokiem. Minerwa dopiero po chwili pojęła, o kim musiał myśleć teraz dyrektor. Zaraz jednak na jego twarzy znów zapanowała radość.

Klasnął w dłonie. Minerwa poczuła muśnięcie magii bez użycia różdżki, gdy proporce Slytherinu zmieniły się w bogate sztandary Gryffindoru, z dumnym lwem.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy, na chwilę rozkoszując się pełnym radości hałasem. Gdy je otworzyła, już ustawiła się do niej kolejka nauczycieli, gratulując jej zdobycia Pucharu Domów. Trudno było jej powstrzymać złośliwy uśmieszek na widok okropnego grymasu na twarzy Severusa. Nie zamierzała dać mu o tym zapomnieć – zbyt długo czekała na ten moment.

Gdy uczta się zaczęła, Minerwa poczuła rękę Albusa na swojej dłoni. Odwróciła się do niego.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłeś? Nie smuciłabym się na zapas. – powiedziała. Albus tylko zachichotał:

\- Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę, moja droga. – odparł, a jego oczy migotały.

\- Zatem dziękuję, przyjacielu. – szepnęła. Mrugnął do niej, dając znak, że usłyszał.

Minerwa spojrzała na radosne twarze swoich ukochanych uczniów. Minął kolejny rok, a oni byli cali, zdrowi i prawdopodobnie szczęśliwi.

Zatem ona też była zadowolona, na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej gromadzone przez lata pokłady bólu.


	8. Rozdział 8

II

Profesor Minerwa McGonagall z uwagą przyglądała się zgromadzonym przed nią pierwszorocznym. Kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko, gdy rozpoznała najmłodszą pociechę Molly Weasley. Miała na imię Ginewra, jeśli pamięć nie myliła Minerwy i była pierwszą od wielu lat czarownicą w zdominowanej przez mężczyzn rodzinie Weasley'ów. Minerwa wyczuwała spory potencjał magiczny w rozglądającej się wokół dziewczynce o typowo płomiennorudych włosach.

Potem jej uwagę przyciągnęła inna dziewczynka. Miała szeroko otwarte, jakby wytrzeszczone szare oczy, a na jej ustach malował się rozmarzony uśmiech. Jej włosy był w kolorze blond i były pozaplatane w najdziwniejsze warkoczyki. Minerwa usiłowała ukryć niesmak – przesadną ekstrawagancję w kwestiach wyglądu mogła darować tylko jednemu magowi.

Ogólnie jednak Minerwa bardzo cieszyła się z rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego – całe wakacje spędziła na odwiedzaniu Instytutów. Było to przyjemne i pożyteczne zajęcie, ale spora odległość od Hogwartu nigdy nie wpływała dobrze na jej sen. W ten sposób zwykle wracała do szkoły bardziej zmęczona, niż wypoczęta.

Na szczęście Albus był zbyt pochłonięty szukaniem nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, by cokolwiek zauważyć. Gdy wreszcie go znalazł, Minerwa nie potrafiła powstrzymać odrazy – Gilderoy Lockhart nie był osobą, której powierzyłaby tak istotną posadę. Mimo sporych osiągnięć i sympatii wielu wpływowych osób, ona już gdy uczyła go w Hogwarcie dostrzegła w nim pychę i skłonność do samouwielbienia.

Nie rozmyślała jednak o nim dłużej, bo usłyszała ciche skrzypnięcie, sygnalizujące, że wrota do Wielkiej Sali zaraz się otworzą. Pośpiesznie ustawiła pierwszorocznych w rząd, a potem stanęła na przedzie, czekając aż odrzwia całkowicie się rozsuną. Potem spokojnie zaczerpnęła powietrza i ruszyła przed siebie zdecydowanym krokiem.

Jak zwykle najpierw zauważyła migoczące oczy dyrektora, siedzącego na środku stołu prezydialnego. Albus mrugnął do niej, w tylko im znanym zwyczaju. Tak jak zawsze, Minerwa zachowała powagę, choć miała ogromną ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

Rozejrzała się kątem oka. Szybko dostrzegła rozpartego na krześle Lockharta, patrzącego na nią z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Stłumiła uczucie irytacji i przesunęła wzrok bardziej na prawo – z zaskoczeniem odnotowała, że oprócz jej własnego krzesła, puste jest też miejsce Severusa. Coś było nie tak – intuicyjnie zerknęła na stół Gryfonów.

Wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie, by wyłapać dwa puste miejsca obok panny Granger. Niepokój ścisnął ją za serce – gdzie podział się Potter i Weasley?

Spojrzała znów na Albusa – niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. Zrozumiała ten gest i zmusiła się do zachowywania jakby nigdy nic.

Prawie wcale nie słuchała pieśni Tiary, a wyraz jej twarzy pozostawał praktycznie nieobecny. Nie mogła stłumić zmartwienia – coś musiało się wydarzyć, skoro Pottera i Weasley'a nie ma na uczcie. Ręka prawie jej zadrżała, gdy opuszczała Tiarę na głowę małego chłopca o mysich włosach.

Zobaczyła jakiś ruch przy drzwiach- wytężyła wzrok, ale zobaczyła tylko oddalającą się ciemną szatę Severusa. Zacisnęła usta – dlaczego on oglądał ceremonię z tamtego miejsca?

Minerwa skupiła się na powrót na Tiarze – właśnie na stołku usiadła rozmarzona blondynka. Gdy tiara dotknęła jej głowy, Minerwa musiała powstrzymać się od uniesienia brwi:

\- Ravenclaw!

Na szczęście ceremonia szła całkiem sprawnie. Minerwa z lekkim rozczarowaniem odnotowała, że i w tym roku nie było żadnego hatstalla. Zaraz jednak się rozpogodziła, bo zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, Ginewra Weasley została umieszczona w Gryffindorze. Gdy ceremonia przydziału się zakończyła, nauczycielka transmutacji zabrała stołek i tiarę i odniosła je w ich miejsca.

Wracała przez główny hall do Wielkiej Sali, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos:

\- Profesor McGonagall!

Odwróciła się. Z lochów właśnie wynurzył się Snape, a jego twarz wykrzywiał złośliwy grymas. Minerwa podeszła do niego, mimo niepokoju zachowując obojętną minę.

Severus zaczął mówić. Minerwa słuchała go uważnie, a z każdym jego nasyconym sarkazmem zdaniem jej usta zwężały się coraz bardziej. Irytacja, która ogarnęła ją już podczas ceremonii, teraz zamieniła się w wściekłość.

\- Zaprowadź mnie do nich. – warknęła, gdy nauczyciel eliksirów skończył mówić. I choć krew już wrzała w jej żyłach, rozsądek podpowiadał jej, by nie wyciągała pochopnych wniosków i wysłuchała też drugiej strony.

Z niezadowoleniem odnotowała, że Snape zaprowadził jej uczniów do swojego gabinetu – zbyt bliskie to było do podważania jej autorytetu jako opiekunki ich domu, a tego nie znosiła. By pokazać mu jego miejsce, uniosła wysoko głowę i jako pierwsza wmaszerowała do jego gabinetu.

Mimo odczuwanego gniewu, nie mogła nie zauważyć przerażenia na twarzach Pottera i Weasley'a, gdy uniosła różdżkę. Rozpaliła jednak w kominku – w lochach było stanowczo za ciemno i zimno, jak na jej gust. Rozkazała usiąść dwójce Gryfonów, a potem zażądała wyjaśnień.

To Weasley zaczął opowiadać i mówił dość spójnie, a głos załamał mu się tylko kilka razy. Minerwa uznała, że jego opowieść jest szczera i uwierzyła w nią, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie brzmiała: latający ford nad Anglią i zniszczenie wierzby bijącej to było coś, czego na swoim koncie wykroczeń nie miała nawet Rolanda. Zaczarowana barierka zastanawiała ją, Minerwa jednak zrozumiała, że radykalne środki podjęte przez Pottera i Weasley'a nie były konieczne. Gdyby tak wykazali się intelektem… albo gdyby była z nimi panna Granger…

\- Dlaczego nie wysłaliście listu przez sowę? Ty chyba masz sowę, co? – zwróciła się do Pottera, przypominając sobie jego piękną, białą sowę. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, Potter wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta. Miała ochotę westchnąć z dezaprobatą - ,,Och, Harry!", zmusiła się jednak do groźnego spojrzenia.

\- Ja… nie pomyślałem. – przyznał chłopiec.

\- No właśnie. – odparła chłodno.

Rozległo się pukanie. Minerwa natychmiast wiedziała, że to Albus. Nie dziwiła jej jego obecność – wykroczenia dwójki Gryfonów były na tyle poważne, że można było ich za to wyrzucić ze szkoły.

Albus stanął obok niej – kątem oka widziała wyraz zupełnego rozczarowania na jego twarzy. Jej gniew nieco ostygł - doskonale wiedziała, że wyraźny zawód na twarzy dyrektora rzadko zostawiał kogoś bez poczucia winy. Nie myliła się – gdy Albus poprosił o wyjaśnienia, Potter był tak zawstydzony, że mówił do swoich kolan. Gdy Harry skończył, Albus przez chwilę przyglądał im się przez okulary połówki.

Ciszę przerwał Weasley:

\- Pójdziemy zabrać swoje rzeczy. – w jego głosie wyraźnie brzmiało ponure poczucie beznadziei.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Weasley? – warknęła Minerwa, ostrzej niż chciała.

\- No przecież wylatujemy ze szkoły, prawda? – odparł zrozpaczony rudzielec.

Minerwa miała ochotę pokręcić głową – czy oni naprawdę myślą, że mogłaby spuścić ich z oka, pozbawić ochrony szkoły? Albus uświadomił chłopcom, że nie zostaną wyrzuceni, na co odpowiedzią było wyraźne westchnienie ulgi. Dyrektor zapowiedział również, że napisze do ich rodzin oraz że drugi tego typu wybryk nie będzie już tolerowany.

Snape oczywiście był wściekły. Gdy się odezwał, Minerwa musiała schować ręce za plecy, by ich lśnienie nie zdradziło jej złości na nauczyciela eliksirów. Albus oczywiście wyczuł jej reakcję i szybko rzekł do opiekuna Slytherinu:

\- Ukaranie tych chłopców należy do profesor McGonagall, Severusie. Są z jej domu i to ona ponosi za nich odpowiedzialność. – Minerwa poczuła się nieco ułaskawiona, gdy podkreślił jej status, o którym Snape zbyt często zapominał. Albus odwrócił się do niej, a jego oczy znów zamigotały:

\- Muszę wracać na ucztę, Minerwo, mam im jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. Chodź, Severusie, spróbujmy tego wspaniałego ciasta z kremem, wyglądało naprawdę zachęcająco.

Snape odważył się jedynie na ostatnie jadowite spojrzenie w kierunku Pottera – nie śmiał sprzeciwić się dyrektorowi. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, choć wiedziała, że to nadaje jej wygląd rozwścieczonego orła. Jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował do zakrwawionego czoła Weasley'a.

\- Wciąż krwawisz, Weasley, powinieneś iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.- rzuciła. Weasley szybko wytarł skaleczenie rękawem, zapewniając ją, że to nic takiego. Minerwa uznała, że nie ma sensu komentować ubrudzonej szaty. Zanim znów się odezwała, ciekawość syna Molly zwyciężyła i chłopiec zapytał ją o siostrę. Minerwa poinformowała go, że ceremonia się zakończyła i że Ginewra trafiła do Gryffindoru. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o swoich obowiązkach nałożenia kary.

\- A jeśli już mowa o Gryffindorze… - zaczęła ostrym tonem, ale Potter jej przerwał:

\- Pani profesor, kiedy wzięliśmy ten samochód, semestr jeszcze się nie zaczął, więc... więc Gryffindor nie straci przez nas punktów, prawda?

Minerwa musiała włożyć wiele wysiłku w zachowanie srogiej miny- trzeba przyznać, że to była błyskotliwa uwaga. Nie zmieniała jednak faktu, że musiała ich jakoś ukarać.

\- Nie odejmę Gryffindorowi żadnych punktów. Ale wy dwaj będziecie mieli szlaban. – oznajmiła, choć wrodzone poczucie sprawiedliwości podpowiadało jej, że to mało surowa kara za ich przewinienie.

Powinna wracać na ucztę, która zapewne dobiegała końca, a nie mogła pozwolić, by nagłe pojawienie się Pottera i Weasley'a wzbudziło niepotrzebną sensację. Przywołała więc dla nich trochę jedzenia i soku z dyni i przykazała by po zjedzeniu natychmiast udali się do wieży Gryffindoru.

Sama opuściła ponury loch Snape'a. Znalazła jeden plus całej tej sytuacji – nieobecność na uczcie zwalniała ją z towarzystwa Lockharta. Pocieszając się tą myślą, szła w górę schodami. Jej umysł przywołał obojętną minę Pottera na uwagę Albusa co do listów do rodzin. Chłopiec musiał być tak nienawidzony przez swoją ciotkę i wuja, że jeden list miał dla niego znikome wrażenie. Minerwa westchnęła – nie mogła odeprzeć myśli, że to będzie kolejny trudny rok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa przymknęła oczy, gdy zobaczyła wyraźnie odróżniającą się od innych czerwoną kopertę, niesioną przez znajomego, jakby ogłuszonego puchacza.

Zacisnęła palce na różdżce, gdy doskonale jej znany, pełen wściekłości, złości i zdenerwowania głos Molly Weasley poniósł się szerokim echem po Wielkiej Sali.

Mogła tylko współczuć biednemu Ronaldowi. Wiedziała, jakim szokiem jest otrzymanie tego typu listu. Mimowolnie jej myśli powędrowały ku wspomnieniu bladego jak ściana dyrektora Dippeta, gdy sowa dostarczyła mu jadowite oskarżenia jej babki. Minerwa doskonale pamiętała, jak bardzo winna i zawstydzona się czuła. Wspomniała też innego wyjca, dostarczonego do młodego Syriusza Blacka, w którym matka prawie wyrzekła się go – tylko dlatego, że nie trafił do Slytherinu.

Były chwile, że Minerwa żałowała, iż Syriusz trafił do jej domu. Trudno jej było przyznać się do tego, ale naprawdę lubiła tego nonszalanckiego chłopaka. Jednak gdyby nie przydział Tiary, Black pewnie nigdy nie zaprzyjaźnił by się z Potterami. A wtedy by ich nie zdradził.

\- Molly to musi mieć głos, nieprawdaż? – odezwał się głos z jej lewej strony. Spojrzała na Albusa szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czarodziej zachichotał:

\- No wiesz, jeśli całej siódemce swoich dzieci prawi takie rozbudowane kazania, to aż boję się o jej struny głosowe.

\- Wątpię, by musiała prawić kazania całej siódemce. Bill i Charlie nie pakowali się w kłopoty tak jak Ronald, a Percy to anioł w porównaniu z bliźniakami. – odpowiedziała, lekko kręcąc głową.

\- Hmm. – Albus zamyślił się, nie spuszczając wzroku ze stołu Gryfonów. Minerwa odsunęła krzesło i rzekła:

\- Muszę im rozdać plany. – nie czekając na reakcję Albusa, otrzepała szaty i ruszyła ku Gryfonom.

Kolejne dni mijały szybko. Minerwa miała dużo pracy, jak zwykle na początku roku. To jednak nie przeszkadzało jej w obserwowaniu tria z Gryffindoru, jak zaczęła określać w myślach Pottera, Granger i Weasley'a. Jak się okazało, różdżka Weasley'a bardzo ucierpiała w starciu z wierzbą bijącą – biedny chłopiec nie był w stanie wykonać najprostszych transmutacji, a bał się napisać do rodziców i poprosić o nową różdżkę. Minerwa rozważała taktowne napisanie do Molly, ale ostatecznie odrzuciła ten pomysł – to było coś, w czym nie powinna wyręczać Ronalda.

Największą zmorą tego pierwszego tygodnia był Lockhart. Minerwa zaczęła unikać pokoju nauczycielskiego, tylko po to, by nie musieć słuchać jego nieustannego wymądrzania się i prób udowodnienia swojej niezwykłości. Albus może dobrze się bawił, obserwując to wszystko z dystansu, ale jej cierpliwość miała swoje granice. Martwiła się też o jakość nauczania tak istotnego przedmiotu jak obrona przed czarną magią.

Nie mogła jednak odmówić Lockhartowi, gdy niewinnym tonem zaproponował, że Harry w ramach szlabanu może pomóc mu odpisywać na listy wielbicieli. Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiała się nad karą dla Pottera i Weasley'a i nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Mając na uwadze niechęć Harry'ego do nowego nauczyciela uznała, że to będzie dobra kara. Jako że oferta Gilderoy'a nie obejmowała Ronalda, musiała mu zlecić typową karę czyszczenia sreber i pucharów.

Tak jak przewidywała, Harry był przerażony perspektywą spędzenia szlabanu z Lockhartem:

\- Och, nie... Czy nie mógłbym też czyścić sreber?- jęknął chłopiec, patrząc na nią błagalnie.

Mimo współczucia dla Pottera, Minerwa pokręciła głową.

Kilka godzin później, o dwudziestej, Minerwa siedziała w swoim salonie, zaśmiewając się z kolejnego żartu Rolandy.

Przyjaciółka Minerwy nic się nie zmieniła – była radosna i beztroska oraz pełna optymizmu. Lockhart raczej ją bawił niż irytował, choć zapewniła Minerwę, że rozumie jej obawy. Rolanda była też dobrze poinformowana o wszystkim, co działo się poza zamkiem, a Minerwa od czasu do czasu lubiła posłuchać o życiu ludzi, z którymi albo sama chodziła do szkoły, albo ich uczyła. Nauczycielka transmutacji żałowała, że często brakuje jej czasu na spotkania z przyjaciółmi z grona pedagogicznego – powinna poprawiać swoje relacje z Poppy i Pomoną, a nie oddalać się od nich.

\- Znów bujasz w obłokach. – zauważyła Rolanda, klaszcząc lekko w dłonie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Minerwy.

\- Wybacz. Powinnam zaprosić też Poppy i Pomonę, one są lepsze w rozmowach. – mruknęła Minerwa, przełykając łyk miętowej herbaty. Rolanda spojrzała na nią badawczo.

\- Czemu zatem tego nie zrobiłaś?- zapytała wprost młodsza kobieta. Minerwa wbiła wzrok w okno, ale odpowiedziała:

\- Pewnie i tak by nie przyszły. Wykręciłby się jakimiś obowiązkami.

Rolanda tym razem zmarszczyła brwi – Minerwa widziała to kątem oka. Instruktorka latania była bystra, zatem nie zaprotestowała. Zamiast tego przewróciła oczami i rzekła:

\- Chodzi głównie o Poppy, prawda? Od jakiejś dekady wasza przyjaźń jest jakby nieco udawana.

Minerwa przez chwile milczała, niepewna, ile może zdradzić. Ostatecznie jednak postanowiła zrzucić z swoich ramion choć ułamek dźwiganego ciężaru.

\- Poppy… nie powinnam ci tego zdradzać, ale podejrzewam, że żywiła cieplejsze uczucia do Alastora. – zaczęła Minerwa, ale Rolanda przerwała jej, a w jej oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk:

\- Moody'iego?!

Nauczycielka transmutacji pokiwała głową.

\- Cieplejsze uczucia, hę? Na Merlina, Minnie, kiedy ty nauczysz się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu? – westchnęła Rolanda. Minerwa stłumiła gorzki uśmiech – mimo przeżywania całej gamy różnorodnych uczuć, nigdy nie potrafiła o nich mówić. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy to kwestia jej charakteru, czy edwardiańskiego wychowania.

\- Ona myśli, że Moody jest dalej zakochany we mnie. Uważa, że nie odpycham go dostatecznie. – wyznała Minerwa, świadoma rumieńca, wkradającego się na twarz – to wszystko brzmiało absurdalnie.

Rolanda zmrużyła swoje niezwykłe, lekko żółte oczy.

\- Dałaś jej powody do takiego myślenia? Bo chyba ty nie… - Rolanda urwała. Minerwa uniosła brwi, a potem szybko pokręciła głową, choć w jej oczach błysnęło rozbawienie – Rolanda zarzucała jej owijanie w bawełnę, ale sama nie była lepsza. Potem jednak Minerwa skarciła się – Rolanda nie mówiła dalej, bo czuła obawę – co było niepokojące.

\- Zawsze traktowałam Alastora jak przyjaciela, nigdy nie doszło do niczego więcej. Choć oczywiście dziwna to przyjaźń, bo nie uratowałam ani jego nogi, ani oka. – zwierzyła się Minerwa.

\- Może po prosu powiedz to samo Poppy. – zasugerowała Rolanda, intensywnie rozmyślając. Minerwa stanowczo zaprotestowała:

\- To delikatna sprawa – nie mam dowodów na to, że ona jest w nim zakochana. Jeśli wypalę do niej prosto z mostu, mogę stracić tą kruchą równowagę, jaką mamy teraz.

Rolanda wyciągnęła z kieszeni nieruchomy model znicza i zaczęła się nim bawić, co sygnalizowało, że nie ma rozwiązania dla Minerwy.

\- Może powinnaś popchnąć Szalonookiego w jej kierunku. – rzekła wreszcie młodsza czarownica. Minerwa przechyliła głowę – kiedyś nad tym rozmyślała, ale porzuciła ten pomysł. Nie ufała sobie w tak delikatnych sprawach – Moody znał ją zbyt dobrze i szybko wyczułby, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Nie mogę ich swatać. Są dorośli, powinni wiedzieć, czego pragną. A wątpię, by po tylu latach Moody cokolwiek we mnie widział. – powiedziała Minerwa. Rolanda zawahała się, ale ostatecznie zebrała się na odwagę i zapytała:

\- A ty? Czego ty pragniesz, Min? – jej głos był drżący, co było do niej niepodobne.

Minerwa spojrzała przyjaciółce prosto w oczy i zmusiła się do uśmiechu:

\- Ja? Ja pragnę tylko, by wszyscy moi przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi.

Rolanda nie naciskała już bardziej, zmieniła temat, informując ją o nowym szukającym w drużynie Ślizgonów i wspaniałych miotłach, jakie Lucjusz zafundował drużynie domu węża by wkupić w ich łaskę swego syna. Minerwa poczuła irytację na samą myśl o czymś tak niesprawiedliwym.

A potem nagle coś usłyszała.

To było jak cichy, syczący głos, dobiegając z różnych stron, ze ścian, spod podłogi, z góry.

\- Szzzzzchoooodźźźźźźź. Dooo szzzzzmnniesssss. Sssssss, sssssabijeeeeee.

Minerwa odruchowo zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Ten głos był dziwnie znajomy – musiała już gdzieś słyszeć coś takiego. Z drugiej jednak strony, mógł to być tylko syk w rurach kanalizacyjnych, a słowa dopisywała jej własna wyobraźnia.

\- Min? – jej zachowanie nie umknęło uwagi Rolandy.

\- Słyszałaś to? Taki dziwny dźwięk… - Minerwa rozejrzała się dokładnie.

\- Nie. Jedynie trzask ognia w kominku, ale ty masz o wiele czulsze zmysły. – odpowiedziała Rolanda, a w jej oczach błysnął niepokój.

Minerwa potrząsnęła głową. To musiała być jej wyobraźnia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore z uśmiechem obserwował, jak Minerwa pochłania kolejną piernikową traszkę, których talerz zawsze znajdował się na stole prezydialnym z okazji Święta Duchów.

Dziś jednak przypadały też siedemdziesiąte urodziny tej wyjątkowej wiedźmy i Albus chciał, by czuła się całkowicie doceniona. Rano, gdy jak zwykle przyszedł po nią na śniadanie, podarował jej przetykany włosem jednorożca ciepły koc, w ślicznym, szmaragdowym kolorze. Potem wysłał jej cały kosz kwiatów do gabinetu. Teraz zaś chciał zaprezentować jej niespodziankę, przy której najbardziej się napracował.

Pstryknął palcami. Na wolnym miejscu, tuz obok talerzyka Minerwy pojawiła się złota patera z wykonanym przez niego, czerwonozłotym tortem.

\- Albus! – Minerwa wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk, a potem odruchowo zasłoniła dłonią usta.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, moja droga. Zrobiłem go specjalnie dla ciebie, choć muszę przyznać, że mogłem przesadzić z korzennymi przyprawami. – odpowiedział, w duchu chichocząc z jej zdumionej miny.

\- Och, dziękuję !

Minerwa bardzo szybko przysunęła się do niego, jakby chciała mu coś wyszeptać do ucha, ale tak naprawdę jej usta musnęły jego policzek. Przez całe ciało Albusa przeszedł ciepły dreszcz, wzmocniony przez zniewalający konwaliowy zapach, którym pachniały włosy Minerwy. To było tak szybkie i nieoczekiwane, że chyba nawet nikt nie zauważył. Potem jednak czarownica zabrała się do krojenia tortu i nakładania go reszcie zainteresowanych wypiekiem Albusa profesorom. Sam dyrektor z rozmarzoną miną wpatrywał się w magiczne sklepienie.

Jak się okazało, wszystkim bardzo smakował wypiek Albusa – nawet Severus spróbował kawałek, choć lekko skrzywił się na widok gryfońskich barw. Reszta nauczycieli głośno dyskutowała, że oto dyrektor ujawnił swój kolejny ukryty talent. Albus uprzejmie zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że skrzaty domowe co chwila musiały mu przypominać, by nie dodał za dużo cukru. Jednocześnie z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Minerwa nakłada sobie już trzeci kawałek.

Ach, gdyby wszystko było takie proste, jak pełne radości świętowanie urodzin najlepszej przyjaciółki! Albus pozwolił, by na jego czole pojawiła się delikatna zmarszczka.

\- Za bardzo mnie tu wszyscy rozpieszczacie. Tylko moje urodziny są świętowane w ten sposób. Chyba następnym razem to ja będę musiała zorganizować dla ciebie ucztę. – Minerwa pochyliła się ku niemu, z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tylko twoje urodziny wypadają w Noc Duchów. Swoją drogą, nie sądzę, by to był przypadek. – odpowiedział, mrugając do niej.

Przewróciła oczami. Potem przesunęła wzrok po całej Wielkiej Sali, napawając się tym widokiem. Albus rozumiał pewną melancholię, błyszczącą w jej oczach – uczta dobiegała końca. Zaraz uczniowie udadzą się do dormitoriów, by świętować bez czujnych oczu ich opiekunów, a nauczyciele przejdą do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by wznieść toast czymś mocniejszym, za kolejny szkolny rok i zdrowie Minerwy. I choć wszyscy radowali się tym wieczorem, Albus najbardziej lubił gwar głosów w Wielkiej Sali – podejrzewał, że Minerwa także.

Kwadrans później ostatnie resztki przepysznych deserów zniknęły – to był sygnał, że uczta właśnie się zakończyła. Zaraz potem rozległ się potężny rumor odsuwanych ław i wstających uczniów. Podczas gdy morze czarnych hogwardzkich szat skierowało się do głównych wrót, nauczyciele jak zwykle ruszyli do bocznego wejścia.

Grono nauczycielskie Hogwartu tworzyło interesującą grupę magów. Każdy z nich był inny, każdy miał swoje osobliwości, a łączyła ich bezinteresowna miłość do szkoły i dzielenia się wiedzą. Albus nie przypadkiem zgromadził w zamku najpotężniejszych mistrzów swoich dziedzin – wiedział, że własnym życiem będą bronić bezpieczeństwa uczniów. Teraz ta grupa indywidualności podążała za nim i za Minerwą niczym mały orszak.

Był jeden wyjątek, który bawił Albusa niezmiernie. Tuż za plecami słyszał głośny głos Gilderoy'a Lockharta, przechwalającego się swoimi kulinarnymi dokonaniami. Zabawnie było obserwować, jak usta Minerwy zaciskają się w wąską kreskę, a dłonie wiedźmy odruchowo obracają w palcach różdżkę. Mimo wszystko było coś niesamowicie pociągającego w jej nieskrywanej irytacji.

Wtem nagle Minerwa przystanęła i przechyliła głowę, jakby czegoś nadsłuchiwała. Albus pytająco uniósł brwi, tym bardziej, że Gilderoy o mało na niego nie wpadł. Minerwa jednak zmarszczyła czoło, a jej oczy zalśniły. Albus zrozumiał, że coś było nie tak.

\- Pani profesor? – Lockhart swobodnie dotknął jej łokcia, ale odskoczył, wyraźnie odrzucony przez jej moc. Minerwa wreszcie skupiła wzrok na otoczeniu. Widząc niepokój Albusa, potrząsnęła głową i mruknęła:

\- Nic takiego.

Z zdwojoną determinacją ruszyła do przodu, w stronę schodów. Albus wydłużył krok, by ją dogonić, choć wątpił, by reszta też to zrobiła.

W połowie schodów znów to się wydarzyło. Minerwa zatrzymała się, jej ręka automatycznie zacisnęła się na poręczy, a wzrok rozmył. Albus wyciągnął swoją różdżkę – to powoli przestawało mu się podobać.

\- Minerwo? – zapytał cicho, ale ona jakby go nie słyszała, albo nie słuchała. Przechyliła głowę w ptasi sposób, a potem nieoczekiwanie wydała z siebie cichy syk. Następnie spojrzała na Albusa – na jej twarzy malował się niepokój.

\- Coś się wydarzyło. Słyszę lamenty Filcha. – rzekła. Albus otworzył usta ze zdumienia – stanowczo zbyt często zapominał o jej kocich, czułych zmysłach.

\- Prowadź. – rozkazał.

Minerwa uniosła skraj szaty i popędziła w górę, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz. Albus biegł za nią. Przebiegli długość jednego korytarza. Za nimi słychać było pełne zdumienia okrzyki reszty nauczycieli. Albus nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć, że Severus wysunął się do przodu i pędził za nimi. Minerwa wspięła się na kolejne piętro, skręciła w lewo, a potem o mało nie poślizgnęła się na mokrej posadzce.

Zachwiała się – Albus odruchowo przytrzymał ją, a potem wypuścił i wyminął, widząc zbiegowisko uczniów na zakręcie korytarza. Gdy dotarł do grupy uczniów, doskonale już słyszał wycie woźnego:

\- Moja kotka! Moja kotka!

Albus odchrząknął i zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum. Na szczęście uczniowie sami cofali się przed nim. Za sobą czuł obecność Minerwy i Severusa. Gdy wreszcie dostał się do pierwszego rzędu, serce zabiło mu mocno.

Na ścianie, między dwoma oknami, ktoś napisał koślawym pismem:

KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA.

STRZEŻCIE SIĘ, WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA.

Słowa zostały napisane czerwoną substancją, spływającą po wilgotnej ścianie. Albus z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że to krew.

Pod napisem, do pochodni, za ogon ktoś przyczepił nieruchomą kotkę Filcha.

Za nim Minerwa zadrżała.

Albus nie mógł jednak tracić zimnej krwi. Przywołał woźnego do porządku i następnie odczepił ciało kotki od pochodni. Przebiegł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych i rzekł:

\- Proszę ze mną, Argusie - powiedział do Filcha. - Pan też, panie Potter. Pan Weasley i panna Granger również.

Lockhart rozsądnie zaproponował użycie swojego gabinetu – był najbliżej, zatem to tam skierował się Albus. Tysiące rozbieganych myśli zalewało jego umysł, a kciuk jego dłoni odruchowo gładził wilgotne futro pani Norris. Dyrektor wiedział, że nie wydawałby się tak opanowany, gdyby nie był pewny bezpieczeństwa Minerwy, kroczącej za jego plecami.

W gabinecie Locharta Albus delikatnie ułożył kotkę na biurku. Nie zważając na pełne egoizmu przechwałki Gilderoy'a i rozdzierający szloch Argusa, ostrożnie badał futerko kotki. Minerwa również pochylała się nad zwierzęciem.

Albus rozpaczliwie nie chciał w to uwierzyć, a jednak wiedział, że oto ma przed sobą logiczne wyjaśnienie zagadki sprzed wielu lat. Lekko uniósł głowę i skrzyżował spojrzenia z Minerwą. Była blada, ale w jej oczach błyszczał nie tylko strach, lecz zrozumienie. Niedostrzegalnie skinęła głową, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

Wyprostował się i zerknął łagodnie na woźnego:

\- Ona żyje, Argusie.

\- Żyje? - wykrztusił Filch, zerkając na Panią Norris przez palce. - Ale dlaczego jest taka... sztywna?

\- Została spetryfikowana. – odparł Albus ze smutkiem.

Po chwili gabinet wypełnił szum głosów, gdy Filch zarzucił Harry'emu spetryfikowanie kotki, a ubawiony Severus nie omieszkał zwrócić uwagi na nieobecność trojga Gryfonów na uczcie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaczęli chaotycznie opowiadać coś o przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez sir Nicolasa, ducha Gryffindoru. Potem nauczyciel eliksirów słusznie zapytał, czemu uczniowie nie powrócili do Wielkiej Sali. Albus zbyt długo był nauczycielem, by nie wyczuć próby zatajenia prawdy. Severus i Minerwa również musieli to zauważyć:

\- … Ja osobiście byłbym zdania, że powinno się zawiesić jego członkostwo w drużynie Gryffindoru, dopóki nie zacznie być z nami szczery.- ciągnął mistrz eliksirów. Albus nie musiał być jasnowidzem, by przewidzieć oburzenie Minerwy:

\- No wiesz, Severusie - powiedziała ostrym tonem. - Ja osobiście nie widzę powodu, by chłopak przestał grać w quidditcha. Tego kota nikt nie uderzył w głowę miotłą. Nie ma żadnego dowodu, że Potter zrobił coś złego.

Albus prawie zachichotał na wyraźną defensywę w głosie Minerwy – quidditch zawsze poruszał w niej tę strunę. Potem jednak skupił wzrok na Harrym.

Coś ewidentnie nie grało w przedstawionej przez drugorocznych historii. Albus jednak wyczuwał, że naciskanie na Gryfonów przyniosłoby efekt odwrotny od zamierzonego. Dlatego:

\- Jest niewinny, dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy, Severusie - oznajmił stanowczo.

Przez następne parę minut zapewniał Argusa, że jego kotkę można wyleczyć wywarem z mandragor. Zwolnił do dormitorium Pottera i jego przyjaciół. Potem polecił Gilderoy'owi i Argusowi zanieść panią Norris do Poppy i poinformować Pomonę o wszystkim. Uczniowie na szczęście już zdążyli się rozejść. Po kwadransie na korytarzu został tylko on, Minerwa i Severus.

\- Czy rzeczona Komnata Tajemnic jest tym, o czym myślę?- spytał cicho Severus.

Albus westchnął i pokiwał głową. Severus miał ten komfort, że nie było go na świecie, gdy takie petryfikacje miały miejsce po raz pierwszy. Albus jednak podejrzewał, że dzisiejsze ostrzeżenie to dopiero początek.

\- Byłem pewien, że Slytherin nie ma żadnych żyjących dziedziców. – odezwał się znów opiekun Ślizgonów.

\- Bo nie ma. – mruknęła ostro Minerwa.

Albus zamarł, gdy przypomniał sobie swoją teorię dotyczącą jej przodków.

\- Severusie, powinieneś wracać do lochów i mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. – polecił szybko Albus. Nawet jeśli ciemnowłosy mężczyzna był urażony takim rozkazem, skłonił głowę i ruszył w stronę schodów. Albus poczuł, jak Minerwa kładzie mu drżącą rękę na ramieniu.

\- Zatem miałeś rację. – wyszeptała cicho.

\- Tak, obawiam się, że wtedy też mieliśmy do czynienia z otwartą komnatą. – odpowiedział, ruszając w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Czarownica szła za nim – stukot jej obcasów niósł się po pustych korytarzach.

Albus najpierw przeprowadził ją przez gabinet pełen ciekawych portretów byłych dyrektorów i potem zaprosił do swojego salonu, gdzie nie było możliwości, by ktokolwiek ich podsłuchał. Z rezygnacją opadł na swój ulubiony fotel – Minerwa przycupnęła na sofie.

\- Nie myślisz chyba… - zaczęła, z strachem w głosie. Pokręcił głową.

\- To nie ty jesteś dziedziczką Slytherina. Może masz jego krew, ale twoje główne dziedzictwo to moc Roweny. I wiem, że nie otworzyłabyś Komnaty i nie zrobiła krzywdy ani Marcie, ani teraz pani Norris. – rzekł z mocą.

\- Nie jest to też Hagrid. – stwierdziła, a w jej tonie zabrzmiała chwilowa ulga.

\- Nie, choć pewnie będzie pierwszą osobą, którą oskarży ministerstwo, jeśli wydarzy się coś jeszcze. – przyznał ze smutkiem Albus.

\- Zatem kto? I czy naprawdę możemy się czuć bezpieczni? – zapytała.

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Odpowiedź na jej drugie pytanie była bez wątpienia negatywna, ale nie chciał przerażać Minerwy jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czy ty też odniosłaś wrażenie, że Harry nie powiedział nam wszystkiego? – spytał, spoglądając jej w oczy. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło:

\- Tak, lecz to nie mógł być on. – oświadczyła zdecydowanie.

Albus westchnął – on też nie mógłby w to uwierzyć. Na obrzeżu jego umysłu krążyło jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale bał się je zadać. W końcu jednak zebrał swoją gryfońską odwagę:

\- W drodze na górę zachowywałaś się dziwnie, Minnie. – rzekł powoli.

Minerwa jakby zastygła. Na jej policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Odwróciła też głowę.

\- Ja… myślę, że wyczułam, że ktoś próbował zrobić krzywdę pani Norris. To pewnie ma związek z moją animagiczną postacią, inaczej nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. – odpowiedziała.

Albus nie czuł się przekonany. Tak jak w przypadku Harry'ego miał to niejasne przeczucie, że nie mówiła mu całej prawdy. Zaraz jednak odpędził tą myśl – Minerwa nie kłamała. Znał ją od tak dawna, a mógł przywołać niewiele sytuacji, gdy posłużyła się kłamstwem.

\- Myślisz, że znów mogą posądzić mnie o to? – ciche pytanie Minerwy przerwało jego rozmyślania. Albus usiłował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Minęło wiele czasu, Minnie. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje jednak pogrzebać w przeszłości, to skupi się na Hagridzie, nie na tobie. – odpowiedział. Nie wyglądała na pocieszoną.

\- Nie sądziłam, że przyjdzie mi przeżywać to jeszcze raz. Ten strach, niepewność. – wyjaśniła.

Albus pokiwał głową. Tak oto kolejne jej urodziny zostały zakłócone przez czarną magię, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Będziemy musieli mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. – przyznał.


	9. Rozdział 9

Minerwa McGonnagall z cichym westchnieniem zerknęła na okno. Sowa, która doręczyła jej list już odleciała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

To było typowe. Tego należało się spodziewać, zważywszy na znajomą papeterię, na której napisano list. Minerwa mogła z łatwością wyobrazić sobie elegancką, jasną dłoń, subtelnie trzymającą szykowne, srebrne pióro, kreślącą wykaligrafowane znaki.

Czarownica czuła na kolanach ciężar doskonale znanej jej księgi. Pozłacana i ozdobiona szlachetnymi kamieniami okładka skrywała cienki jak bibuła, ale niezwykle wytrzymały papier.

,,Almanach czarodziejskich rodów czystej krwi" pióra Ksenotusa Malfoy'a.

Minęło tyle lat, a Minerwa nadal znała ją na pamięć.

Doskonale wiedziała, że almanach wskazuje Gauntów jako potomków Slytherina oraz że ostatni z nich nie przedłużyli rodu i prawdopodobnie nie żyją. Marvollo Gaunt był ostatnim zapisanym złotym atramentem, zatem ostatnim, który został pozytywnie osądzony przez twórcę almanacha. Imiona jego dzieci były zapisane na czerwono, co potwierdzało ich niezdolność do godnego przedłużenia rodu.

Marvollo. To imię wydawało się Minerwie dziwne znajome, choć było raczej niespotykane. Same imiona stanowiły marny punkt zaczepienia – autor księgi nie odnotował dat śmierci, jedynie daty urodzin, przy których dopisał mikroskopijne znaki zapytania. Można było wywnioskować, że w jakiś sposób Ksenotus napotkał na problem w zdobyciu informacji dotyczących Gauntów.

To nie byłby jednak pewny wniosek. Minerwa musiała osobiście przekonać się co do odkryć wielbionego przez rody czystej krwi genealoga. Minerwa nigdy nie poznała go, choć jakby przez mgłę pamiętała jego brata, który gościł w domu jej rodziców i który też był obecny na jej przesłuchaniu po wojnie. Ksenotus nie żył, odchodząc bezpotomnie mimo doskonałego mariażu z córą Prewettów, ale potomkowie jego brata nadal żyli i byli Minerwie doskonale znani.

W dłoni trzymała list z oficjalną pieczęcią Malfoy'ów.

Była to odpowiedź na jej własną prośbę o spotkanie, którą wysłała trzy dni temu, nie mówiąc o tym nikomu.

Nie była zbytnio zdumiona, że Lucjusz nie odpisał jej osobiście. Oczywiście nie mógł jej odmówić - nie teraz, gdy uczyła jego syna. List napisała jego żona, Narcyza. Był utrzymany w suchym tonie, zapraszając ją do rezydencji Malfoy'ów dziś na 16. Minerwa westchnęła – jej relacje z Lucjuszem można by uznać za wrogie – uczyła go, a potem była zmuszona z nim walczyć – była też wśród grupy magów sprzeciwiających się jego ułaskawieniu. Nigdy nie wierzyła, że Mafoy dołączył do Voldemorta pod przymusem klątwy Imperius. Teraz, gdy do Hogwartu trafił jego syn, Minerwa oczywiście bacznie obserwowała chłopaka. Nie uszło jej uwagi, że jest niestety bardziej podobny do ojca, ani że Malfoy'owie już tylko powierzchownie hołdują tradycjom utożsamianym z rodami czystokrwistymi.

Narcyza jednak pozostała córą Blacków, co było wyraźnie widać już na samym początku listu: ,,Lady McGonagall" – dziś bardzo mało kto pamiętał o jej tytule. Minerwa wiedziała, że tylko bazując na godności swojego nazwiska, ma szansę uzyskać poszukiwane informacje.

Z tego względu sięgnęła po swój obszywany złotą nicią szmaragdowy płaszcz, który zarzuciła na dopasowane, ciemnozielone szaty. Swoje prostokątne okulary wsunęła do kieszeni, razem ze zmniejszoną wersją almanachu. Nie zrezygnowała natomiast ze swojego zwyczajowego koka- w końcu miała biznes do załatwienia, a nie uroczysty obiad u przyjaciół.

Przez Hogwart przemknęła w kociej postaci. Nie konsultowała z Albusem swoich planów – pewnie byłby przeciwny otwartemu wypytywaniu Malfoy'ów. Ona jednak nie mogła siedzieć z założonymi rękami, gdy jej drogim uczniom groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Miała szczery zamiar dowiedzieć się, kto oprócz niej ma jeszcze w żyłach krew Salazara Slytherina.

Gdy minął pierwszy milisekundowy szok związany z teleportacją, Minerwa dostrzegła pokaźną bramę z kutego żelaza – podobną do tej sprzed jej własnej rezydencji, choć nieco mniejszą. Doskonale wyczuwała szereg zaklęć ochronnych – rozpoznawała je bardzo dobrze, dlatego z pewnością siebie ruszyła prosto w bramę.

Przeszła przez nią jak przez mgłę, co dało jej sporo satysfakcji. Pośpieszyła żwirową ścieżką, otoczoną starannie przyciętymi żywopłotami, za którymi widziała antyczne posągi, fontanny i przechadzające się dumnie pawie. Miała ochotę prychnąć na widok tego zbytku- powstrzymała się jednak, bo przed nią już widniała sylwetka dworu.

Dwór Malfoy'ów był mniejszy niż jej rezydencja, ale poprzez otaczające go cisy wydawał się być mroczniejszy – światło sączące się przez romboidalne kratki szyb było przytłumione i blade.

Gdy tylko postawiła stopę na pierwszym z trzech stopni, wielkie wrota przed nią otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Minerwa uniosła wyżej głowę i wmaszerowała do środka.

Znalazła się w okazałym holu, pełnym portretów i luster. Kamienna posadzka była okryta wzorzystym dywanem, a kinkiety w ścianach zamiast oświetlać to miejsce, dodawały mu cieni.

Na środku stała gospodyni.

Minerwa bardzo dobrze pamiętała Narcyzę z Hogwartu – była to spokojna, nieco wyniosła dziewczyna, wyraźnie mniej energiczna niż jej siostry. Uważana też była za piękność – jej blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i smukła figura były wręcz książkowe. Teraz wiele się nie zmieniła – jedynie jej twarz wydawała się jeszcze bardziej pozbawiona ciepła.

Narcyza dygnęła lekko i rzekła cicho:

\- Witam w rezydencji Malfoy'ów, lady McGonagall.

Minerwa musiała się ugryźć w język by jej nie poprawić – podkreślanie jednak swojej edukacyjnej kariery na nic by się zdało. Zamiast tego nonszalanckim gestem zrzuciła wierzchnią pelerynę i bez użycia różdżki posłała na wieszak. Narcyza otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała. Minerwa rozejrzała się powoli – dostrzegła jakiś ruch za jednym z kredensów – oto wychylał się stamtąd skrzat domowy – ubrany jedynie w brudną serwetę. To było ciekawe - Narcyza wydawała się być nieświadoma jego obecności, a same skrzaty bardzo rzadko szpiegowały swoich pracodawców. Kiedy jednak magiczne stworzenie zorientowało się, że jest obserwowane, uciekło spłoszone.

\- Lucjusz za chwilę powinien wrócić z ministerstwa, zaprowadzę panią do salonu. – przerwała w końcu ciszę Narcyza. Minerwa skinęła sztywno głową- zignorowała jawny afront – spóźniając się na spotkanie, Lucjusz wyraźnie pokazał, co sądzi o swoim gościu.

Salon był utrzymany w fioletowym kolorze i natychmiast skojarzył się Minerwie z pogrzebami. Usiadła na jednym z foteli w stylu Ludwika XIV i przybrała pozę pełną niezadowolenia. Narcyza nie usiadła, a na jej twarzy przez moment pojawił się grymas.

\- Rozumiem, że chce pani rozmawiać jedynie z Lucjuszem, ale proszę mi powiedzieć, czy to Draco coś narozrabiał? – ton czarownicy był niemal błagalny, gdy z wyczekiwaniem utkwiła wzrok w Minerwie.

Minerwa zawahała się. Ostatecznie jednak nie chciała utrzymywać matki Dracona w niepewności – na razie jedynie jej mąż czynił afronty Minerwie.

\- Nie jestem tu w sprawie twojego syna. Draco to bystry chłopiec, choć zauważyłam, że u niego zbyt często arogancja bierze w górę nad dobrymi manierami. – odpowiedziała szczerze Minerwa. Oczy Narcyzy rozbłysły – kobieta kiwnęła głową z czymś, co można było odczytywać jako wdzięczność.

\- Na pewno z wiekiem mu przejdzie. – rzekła cicho pani Malfoy. Minerwa jedynie uniosła sceptycznie brwi – słyszała już wyraźnie odgłos zbliżających się kroków, dlatego nie podskoczyła jak Narcyza, gdy drzwi po lewej otworzyły się z hukiem.

Lucjusz też niewiele się zmienił – nadal był długowłosym blondynem o szerokich ramionach i zimnych, niebieskich oczach. Bardziej wyszukany strój niż szkolny mundurek dodawał mu jednak powagi. Na widok Minerwy czarodziej niezauważalnie wykrzywił usta.

\- Profesor McGonagall. Cieszę się, widząc panią w dobrym zdrowiu, choć nie ukrywam, że pani list był zupełnie nieoczekiwany. Odniosłem wrażenie, że opiekunem Slytherinu jest profesor Snape. – rzucił, z siłą ściskając jej dłoń. Minerwa nawet się nie skrzywiła, choć jej szkocki temperament protestował w obliczu kolejnych zniewag.

\- Nie jestem tu w sprawie pańskiego syna, panie Malfoy. – warknęła. Narcyza drgnęła, skłoniła się pospiesznie i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Lucjusz usiadł naprzeciw Minerwy, badając ją wzrokiem. Jakkolwiek nieswojo się czuła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza i położyła na małym stoliku swoje wydanie almanachu.

\- Oto, co mnie tu sprowadza. – wyjaśniła.

Malfoy ostrożnie ujął książkę i przekartkował. Potem wzruszył ramionami i rzekł:

\- Znakomity egzemplarz, ale nie rozumiem, jak mógłbym pani pomóc, pani profesor. Nie wiem nic poza tym, co zapisał w tej książce mój wuj. – Lucjusz mówił szybko, co nie umknęło uwadze Minerwy.

\- Interesują mnie potomkowie Slytherina. Almanach podaje, że jego bezpośrednimi spadkobiercami są Gauntowie, ale przy ostatnich przedstawicielach ich rodu jest wiele znaków zapytania. – ciągnęła dalej, jakby Malfoy się nie odezwał.

\- Wuj nic o nich nie wspominał – rozkazał nam jedynie nauczyć się na pamięć drzewa naszego rodu i kilku innych, ale Gauntów nie uważał za istotnych. – odpowiedział Malfoy, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

\- A czy wuj prowadził jakieś notatki bądź dziennik? – zapytała Minerwa. Przez twarz Malfoy'a przemknął cień podejrzliwości.

\- Nie. Mój ojciec zniszczył jego papiery po śmierci brata, bo bał się, że ciotka będzie chciała na nich zarobić, a z tego co zrozumiałem, dotyczyły one głównie skandali związanymi z niektórymi z rodów.

Minerwa starannie ukryła rozczarowanie. Spróbowała jednak raz jeszcze.

\- Czyli nie pozostały żadne pamiątki po pańskim wuju?

\- Ojciec uważał jego bezdzietność za skazę dla rodu, więc wymazał jego postać, na tyle, że pozostały po nim tylko te książki – Lucjusz wskazał podbródkiem na almanach.

\- To wielce niefortunne. – mruknęła Minerwa, zatrzymując wzrok na księdze. Miała ogromne przeczucie, że Malfoy coś przed nią ukrywa.

-Niestety, nie mogę pani pomóc, pani profesor. – odpowiedział Malfoy, dymisjonującym tonem. Minerwa poczuła jak jej szkocki temperament zostaje spuszczony z łańcucha kontroli. Wstała gwałtownie, a gdy prostowała się na pełną wysokość, jej szaty zaszeleściły.

\- Pozostaję bardzo zawiedziona tym faktem. – odparła chłodno, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

\- Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall.

Zła na Malfoy'ów i siebie Minerwa szła szybkim krokiem po żwirowej alejce, pragnąc jedynie jak najszybciej znaleźć się z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Z ulgą minęła bramę i odeszła kilka kroków w bok, by się teleportować. Już czerpała z magii, gdy usłyszała donośny szept:

\- Pssst! Proszę zaczekać, milady!

Otworzyła oczy. W krzewie rosnącym przy murze otaczającym dwór błyszczała para ogromnych, lśniących oczu. Minerwa rozejrzała się, a upewniwszy się czy nikt jej nie śledzi, nachyliła się nad krzewem.

Natychmiast rozpoznała skrzata domowego, którego widziała w holu.

\- Tak? – zapytała zachęcająco.

\- Milady, Zgredek wie, że milady jest dobra i że chce chronić uczniów. Milady musi pilnować Harry'ego Pottera i strzec go. – mówiło gorączkowo stworzenie, gwałtownie wymachując kościstymi rękami.

\- Ale przed czym? Jak mam go chronić, skoro nie wiem, kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina? – Minerwa odpowiedziała pośpiesznie.

\- On, najgorszy z najgorszych. Zgredek musi znikać, Zgredek nie może powiedzieć. Zgredkowi nie wolno. Proszę chronić panicza Pottera, łaskawa pani!

Zanim Minerwa zdążyła odpowiedzieć, skrzat zniknął.

Została sama, zagubiona, pełna niewypowiedzianych pytań.

On, najgorszy z najgorszych. Cokolwiek chciał jej przekazać skrzat, był bardzo przerażony. A jego oczy, pełne łez na wspomnienie Harry'ego… Minerwa nie rozumiała już nic z tego.

Otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem i teleportowała do Hogwartu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Och nie! – wyraźny jęk Albusa był dobrze słyszalny w cichym zazwyczaj salonie, tak różnym od tętniącego życiem gabinetu pełnego portretów. Minerwa uniosła brwi pytająco, choć oczywiście dyrektor nie mógł tego widzieć – był odwrócony do niej plecami.

\- Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie dotrzymać ci pola bez kubka gorącej czekolady, a wygląda na to, że moje zapasy się skończyły. – Albus rozłożył ręce – Minerwa bez problemu mogła wyobrazić sobie jego zbolałą minę. Doskonale znała jego słabość do gorącej czekolady.

\- Poproś skrzata, na pewno ci przyniesie. – rzuciła, z pietyzmem rozkładając pionki. Tym razem Albus się odwrócił, a na jego twarzy udawana dezaprobata.

\- Ach te edwardiańskie czarownice! Jest dopiero dziesiąta – po kolacji, ale uczniowie jeszcze siedzą w pokojach wspólnych. Wiesz co to oznacza? To jest jedyny czas gdy skrzaty domowe naprawdę śpią.

Dłoń Minerwy, zaciśnięta na figurze króla, zawisła na moment w powietrzu. Poczuła rumieniec wkradający się na policzki – jak zwykle miał rację, nie zaczęli jeszcze gry, nie było więc późno, a kiedy skrzaty miały spać jak nie teraz?

\- Zejdę do kuchni, nawet mnie nie zauważą. – powiedział Albus i ruszył do drzwi prowadzących do jego gabinetu.

\- Zaczekaj, pójdę z tobą. Miną wieki zanim postanowisz przestać bujać w czekoladowych obłokach. – mruknęła Minerwa, prostując się. Nie chciało jej się czekać samej w jego salonie, poza tym lubiła spacerować z nim po zamku.

\- W takim razie może uda mi się zmusić cię do zjedzenia tego wyśmienitego borówkowego tortu, jestem pewien, że skrzaty zostawiły go na wierzchu na wypadek, gdybym zgłodniał . – Albus posłał jej szeroki uśmiech i wyciągnął do niej ramię.

\- Teraz już wiem, dlaczego skrzaty prosiły o podwyższenie budżetu na wypieki. – odpowiedziała, przewracając oczami. Nie ujęła jednak jego ręki, lecz zmieniła się w kocią postać i puściła do niego oko.

\- Koty przodem! – zaśmiał się Albus i pchnął magią drzwi do swojego gabinetu.

I tak szli przez nieco ciemne i puste korytarze: szara kotka o prostokątnych ciemnych obwódkach wokół oczu krocząca rozważnie przed wysokim magiem w ekstrawaganckich szatach.

Wtem Minerwa przystanęła.

Znów to słyszała:

\- Szzzzzzzzszszszsz zzzznisszzzzczzzeeee, zzzaabijeee.

Był to dziwny, groźny, lecz wyraźny głos, choć pełen świszczących głosek. Wywoływał w Minerwie dreszcze. Przysiadła na tylnych łapach i nadstawiła kocie uszy. Głos zamilkł, ale po echu wywnioskowała, że musiał dochodzić z okolicy skrzydła szpitalnego.

Skrzydło szpitalne! Miejsce, gdzie Harry Potter odzyskiwał siły po usunięciu kości ręki przez Lockharta!

Nie oglądając się na Albusa, Minerwa ruszyła do przodu, pędząc ile sił w łapach.

\- Minerwo! – krzyk Albusa zagłuszył wibracje poprzedniego głosu. Ona nie zwolniła – kilkoma susami pokonała ruchome schody, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz, uważając na stopnie- pułapki.

Wreszcie wpadła na korytarz prowadzący do schodów wiodących do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. I przystanęła, przerażona.

Albus przeskoczył ją, wrośniętą w posadzkę i uklęknął przy leżącej na schodach postaci.

Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała pierwszorocznego Gryfona, był to Colin Creevey. Leżał nieruchomo, jego blada twarzyczka ukryta za wielkim aparatem, a obok na schodach bezwładnie rozsypana kiść winogron. Znając zainteresowanie Colina wszystkim, co sławne, Minerwa mogła podejrzewać, że pewnie próbował odwiedzić Pottera w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Minerwo, pomożesz mi? Nie chciałbym go lewitować. – odezwał się do niej Albus, unosząc głowę znad nieruchomego ciała.

\- On… żyje? – zdołała wydukać Minerwa, gdy już zmieniła się w ludzką postać.

\- Tak, jest jedynie spetryfikowany. – odpowiedział Albus, z prawie niedosłyszalną nutką niecierpliwości.

Minerwa czym prędzej podeszła do stężałego ciała chłopca. Albus delikatnie ujął Colina za ramiona, podtrzymując też głowę, ona zaś chwyciła ucznia za nogi, natychmiast zauważając jak są zimne. Powoli zaczęli schodzić na dół, stopień po stopniu.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś? – zapytał nagle Albus, gdy byli w połowie drogi do drzwi.

Minerwa wiedziała, że potem będzie miała wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie chciała, by Albus zaczął podejrzewać ją. Nie mogła zapomnieć, że jak na razie to ona była dziedziczką Slytherina. Skłamała:

\- Usłyszałam krzyk. – odpowiedziała, wbijając wzrok w Colina.

\- Ja nic nie słyszałem. – Albus zmarszczył lekko czoło.

\- Bo nie masz tak wyczulonych zmysłów. – mruknęła Minerwa, gdy drzwi za plecami Albusa się otworzyły.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała opisywanie Poppy tego, co się stało, a potem stopiony aparat Colina. Co chwila zerkała w stronę łóżka w oddali, na którym spał nieświadomy niczego, Harry Potter. Trudno było jej porzucić przekonanie, że to on był celem potwora.

\- To znaczy, że Komnata Tajemnic rzeczywiście została otwarta. – słowa Albusa sprowadziły ją na ziemię. Spojrzała na niego z lękiem.

\- Ale …Albusie… kto? – zdołała wydobyć z siebie Minerwa. Gorączkowo poszukiwała w jego oczach migotania, jakiegoś potwierdzenia, że on nie wierzy, by miała cokolwiek z tym wspólnego.

\- To nie jest właściwe pytanie. Nie chodzi o to, kto - powiedział Dumbledore, wpatrując się w Colina. - Chodzi o to, jak...

Minerwa zacisnęła usta i przygryzła wargę. Nie pojmowała już nic z toku rozumowania przyjaciela. Coś jej jednak podpowiadało, że Albus jest mniej spokojny, niż się wydaje – napaść na ucznia wstrząsnęła nim, choć jedynym tego wyrazem było pozbawione migotania spojrzenie i pięści, zaciśnięte w ten sposób, że paznokcie wbijały się w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni.

\- Zajmę się nim. – odezwała się solennie Poppy.

Albus kiwnął głową. Delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Minerwy i popchnął ją do drzwi. Gdy zostawili za sobą skrzydło szpitalne, machnięciem różdżki pozbierał winogrona leżące na schodach.

\- Muszę napisać do jego rodziców. – rzekła miękko Minerwa.

\- Ja powiadomię innych. – odparł, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Poradzisz z tym sobie? – zapytała z troską.

\- Tak, idź. Tylko uważaj na siebie. – Albus zdobył się na smutny uśmiech, choć Minerwa wiedziała, że dużo go to musiało kosztować.

Rozdzielili się na szczycie schodów. Minerwa jednak wiedziała, że tak jak ona nadsłuchiwała dziwacznego głosu, tak Albus nadsłuchiwał stukania jej obcasów.


	10. Rozdział 10

W gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu panowała idealna cisza, charakterystyczna dla wytężonej pracy, przerywana jedynie przez mocniejsze pociągnięcia pióra. Portrety, nauczone doświadczeniem, udawały sen lub odwiedzały swoje ramy powieszone w innych miejscach. Żerdź Fawkesa była pusta – ognisty ptak widocznie wybrał się na polowanie lub zwiedzanie.

Przy wielkim biurku, stojącym na podwyższeniu, siedziała dwójka ludzi: Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor we własnej osobie, zajmujący swój wysoki, pełen rzeźbień fotel, oraz jego zastępczyni, Minerwa McGonagall, siedząca na prostym krześle z prawej strony biurka.

Minerwa już dawno przyzwyczaiła się to takiego podziału pracy: ona redagowała pisma, a potem natychmiast przekazywała je Albusowi do podpisu i wglądu. Dzięki wspólnej pracy zawsze mogli skonsultować każde zdanie, rozwiązać każdy nagły problem, bez angażowania sów czy skrzatów domowych. Wbrew temu, co wyobrażali sobie rodzice uczniów, szkoła nie była magiczna w każdym wymiarze – nadal potrzeba było wielu godzin wytężonej pracy dyrektora i jego zastępcy, by wielka machina edukacyjna funkcjonowała należycie.

Fakt, że dyrektorski duet był tak zgrany, sprawiał, że nie było nic, co wymykałoby się spod kontroli. Wszystko przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia funkcjonowało tak sprawnie, że społeczność czarodziejów przyzwyczaiła się do faktu, iż choć mogli bez końca pomstować na błędy ministerialnych urzędników, w działalności szkoły nie było nic do zarzucenia.

Aż do teraz, oczywiście. Nie było możliwości, by plotki o Komnacie Tajemnic nie dotarły do rodziców uczniów. Naturalny był też ich strach, szczególnie tych, którzy nie ufali magii, ale byli na tyle świadomi, by zrozumieć, że ich dzieciom grozi niebezpieczeństwo – mugoli. Ich pełne obaw listy zalewały biurko Minerwy, która odpisywała im z cierpliwością i zrozumieniem – w pewien niewytłumaczalny sposób jej strach był jeszcze większy.

Sprawa Komnaty Tajemnic nie była czymś, co można było w racjonalny sposób rozwiązać – gdyby tak było, Albus już coś by z tym zrobił. Minerwa nie była ślepa – widziała jak wiele zmartwienia przysparza mu ta sprawa, jak często odpływa myślami, głowiąc się nad rozwiązaniem legendarnej zagadki. Wiedziała też, że kwestią czasu jest, aż listy od rodziców staną się coraz bardziej oskarżycielskie, gdy czarodzieje zaczną szukać winnych zagrożenia, jakie czyha na ich dzieci.

Pióro w jej dłoni zadrżało, gdy zadała sobie pytanie, kogo wskażą jako kozła ofiarnego. Doskonale pamiętała nagonkę na swoją osobę, gdy Komnata została otwarta po raz pierwszy. Ludzie natychmiast zaczęli ją podejrzewać, ze względu na nieskażone mugolską krwią drzewo genealogiczne. Częściowo mieli rację – przecież była potomkinią Salazara Slytherina. Czy jednak teraz, po tylu latach, oni nadal będą pamiętać? Teraz, gdy tak wiele z dawnych tradycji i rytuałów odeszło w niepamięć? Czy odkryją, że ona wtedy też była w zamku, że wtedy też była podejrzana? Samolubnie miała nadzieję, że nie. Logika podpowiadała jej, że nawet jeśli sięgną do przeszłości, zadowolą się innym kozłem ofiarnym. I to bolało ją nawet bardziej – przez te wszystkie lata nigdy już nie zwątpiła w szlachetność i niewinność Rubeusa Hagrida.

Albus przerwał pracę i utkwił wzrok w drzwiach. Minerwa uniosła głowę, rozumiejąc, że ktoś postanowił przeszkodzić im w pracy. Na jej czole pojawiła się wyraźna zmarszczka, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem, a do gabinetu wpadł zdyszany Severus Snape, nauczyciel eliksirów.

\- Dyrektorze! Chodzi… chodzi o Pottera…! – zaczął chaotycznie, próbując złapać oddech. Albus odłożył pióro, splótł palce i rzekł:

\- Spokojnie, Severusie. Złap oddech i wyjaśnij wszystko od początku. – zachęcił.

Snape przelotnie zerknął na Minerwę i skinął jej głową. Nie odpowiedziała, jedynie utkwiła w nim groźne spojrzenie zza swoich prostokątnych szkieł.

\- Ten śmieszny klub pojedynków, dyrektorze. Lockhart to idiota, nie ma pojęcia o obronie przed czarną magią. W każdym razie… doszło do tego, że w ramach … eeee… eksperymentu, podzieliliśmy uczniów w pary i Malfoy użył na Potterze zaklęcia Serpensortia. Potter oczywiście nie wiedział co robić, a wąż przesunął się w stronę chłopca z trybun. I wtedy Potter … powiedział coś do tego węża i on się odsunął. Potter jest wężousty.

Minerwa instynktownie uniosła dłoń do serca, a jednocześnie tłumiąc okrzyk. Jej myśli pędziły jak oszalałe.

\- Ale jak?! Przecież Potter… w jego rodzinie nie było… on jest w Gryffindorze! – zdołała wykrzyknąć. Odwróciła się do Albusa, który wcale nie wydawał się zdumiony.

\- Wiedział pan, dyrektorze. – rzekł Snape, ubierając w słowa podejrzenie Minerwy. Nie było to pytanie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, po prostu nie jestem zaskoczony. Z tym, że skoro ten fakt został ujawniony przed całą szkołą, bardzo komplikuje to sytuację Harry'ego. – odpowiedział enigmatycznie Albus.

Minerwa poczuła wzbierającą się w niej złość. Jak on mógł, rozprawiać o tym wszystkim tak spokojnie! Przecież teraz wszyscy uznają, że to Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina! Uderzyła pięścią w biurko.

\- Nie jesteś zaskoczony?! Wobec tego jakie masz na to wytłumaczenie?! – warknęła, nie zważając na to, że Snape cofnął się o krok, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej pięści, teraz jaśniejącej lekko.

\- Na razie nie mam. Choć oczywiście nie wierzę, by Harry był dziedzicem Slytherina. Niemniej jednak nie ograniczałbym zdolności rozmawiania z wężami jedynie do czarnoksiężników i absolwentów domu węża. – w tonie Albusa zabrzmiała groźna nuta. Minerwa zamilkła, doskonale świadoma aluzji i obecności byłego śmierciożercy w gabinecie. To właśnie Snape się odezwał:

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że spotkam drugiego wężoustego maga. – wymamrotał, z wyrazem twarzy, którego Minerwa nie rozpoznawała. Tak się skupiła na jego mimice, że dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarł do niej sens jego słów:

\- Drugiego?! – zapytała, ledwie maskując strach. Czyżby Albus zdradził Severusowi, że ona też posiada tę umiejętność? Snape spojrzał na nią i wyjaśnił cicho:

\- Czarny Pan też rozmawiał z wężami.

Minerwa poczuła zalewającą ją falę przerażenia, gdy wszystko zaczęło składać się w jedną całość.

Almanach i przypadkowe spotkanie w bibliotece. Pytanie, czy jest potomkinią Slytherina.

Śmierć Marty i oskarżenie Hagrida. Medal za wybitne zasługi dla szkoły.

Marvollo Gaunt, potomek Slytherina.

Tom Marvollo Riddle, sierota.

Błyskawicznie odwróciła się do Albusa. Odpowiedział jej spokojnym spojrzeniem, choć jego oczy nie migotały.

\- Wiedziałeś. – wysyczała oskarżycielsko.

\- Przecież ci mówiłem. Nie chodzi o to kto, chodzi o to, jak. Ty też to wiedziałaś, nie chciałaś jedynie dopuścić tego do siebie. – odpowiedział.

Minerwa zatrzęsła się z furii. Miał rację – czasem myślała o tym. Teraz jednak… w obliczu tego co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku… Dlaczego jednak nie podzielił się z nią tym przekonaniem, dlaczego pozwolił jej katować się myślami, że może podejrzewać ją?!

\- Masz do zakomunikowania coś jeszcze, Severusie? – rzekł Dumbledore dymisjonującym tonem.

\- Nie. Dyrektorze, profesor McGonagall. – Snape skłonił głowę i wycofał się pośpiesznie.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Minerwa gwałtownie odsunęła krzesło, wstała i zaczęła krążyć po gabinecie jak wściekły jastrząb. Chodziła w tę i z powrotem w milczeniu, wiedząc, że jeśli teraz się odezwie, nie zdoła już zatrzymać rzeki goryczy i żalu.

\- Och, Minnie. Chyba nie sądziłaś, że mógłbym uznać ciebie za dziedziczkę Slytherina, winną otworzenia Komnaty? – Albus zerknął na nią znad splecionych palców. Rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiedziałam! To wszystko… dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – wyrzuciła z siebie, próbując uspokoić przyspieszony oddech.

\- Że podejrzewam Voldemorta o otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic? Bo o ile to, że otworzył Komnatę wiele lat temu wydaje się być logiczne, o tyle obecne otwarcie już nie. Wątpię, by opętał kogoś na tyle, by dostać się do Hogwartu, Harry bardzo go osłabił. Jednak w jakiś sposób tu jest. Nie chciałem cię obarczać tą świadomością. – wyznał mag. Minerwa, choć miała ochotę zmienić się w kota i uciec jak najdalej, niechętnie musiała przyznać mu rację. Wszystko pasowało do tamtej sytuacji, ale teraz… sprawa miała się inaczej.

\- Masz jakieś teorie? – zapytała wprost. Miała już dość enigmatycznych półsłówek.

Albus westchnął.

\- Komnatę może otworzyć jedynie dziedzic Slytherina, tak mówią legendy. Jeśli dziedzicem jest Voldemort, co najbardziej prawdopodobne, to musi być w Hogwarcie albo on, albo ktoś z jego krwi. – odpowiedział.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Riddle był sierotą, nie miał żadnej żyjącej rodziny. – odpowiedziała.

\- No właśnie. Niemniej jednak w jego przeszłości ją dziury, których nie umiem jeszcze wypełnić. Nie wiem, co mógł w tym czasie robić. – rzekł Albus, wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich palców.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę Minerwa rozmyślała nad jego słowami, a potem żołądek podszedł jej do gardła, gdy zrozumiała ukrytą w nich sugestię.

\- Ty chyba nie… nie rozważasz możliwości, że Voldemort mógł spłodzić potomka?! – wyszeptała, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Albus uniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Nie mogę tego wykluczyć. Mógł chcieć posiadać dziedzica, który przejąłby po nim schedę, gdyby jego marzenia o nieśmiertelności się nie ziściły. By choć w ten sposób zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność. Z drugiej zaś strony, nie sądzę, by obdarzył takim …zaszczytem… pierwszą lepszą kobietę. – odparł.

Minerwa poczuła zimny pot spływający po plecach. Tak zimny, jak tamten okropny dotyk…

\- Riddle nie ryzykowałby tego, że dziecko okaże się silniejsze od niego. – oznajmiła, kurczowo czepiając się tej myśli. Albus zmrużył oczy, jego wzrok zdawał się prześwietlać ją niczym promienie rentgena.

\- Na pewno w jakiś sposób zapewniłby sobie kontrolę nad nim. Nie, moja teoria ma inny słaby punkt, na podstawie którego można ją odrzucić. – Albus odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się w żerdź Fawkesa.

\- Jaki? – odważyła się zapytać Minerwa.

\- Gdyby matka dziecka była niewiele mniej lub bardziej potężna od Toma, to dziecko i tak by się nie narodziło. Byłoby zbyt potężne.

Minerwa poczuła kolejny zimny dreszcz. A potem nadpłynęły wspomnienia – bolesne i zupełnie niewyblakłe. Tylko żelazna kontrola, jaką narzuciła swojemu umysłowi, utrzymała ją w miejscu.

\- Powinnam przygotować się do lekcji. Jutro dokończymy te papiery. – mówiła mechanicznie, pragnąc jedynie uciec do swoich apartamentów, by tam zwinąć się w kłębek na łóżku i przeklinać cały świat za jego okrucieństwo.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. – Albus pokiwał głową, ale jego twarz wyrażała niepokój. Minerwa przybrała obojętną minę, zebrała swoje pióro oraz dokumenty i wyszła, czując, że z każdym krokiem jej kolana robią się coraz miększe.

Gdy drzwi do jej salonu zatrzasnęły się za nią, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i upadła na dywan, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły spazmy bólu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa nabrała powietrza w płuca, by dalej ciągnąć swoją tyradę:

\- Ile razy wam powtarzałam, jak niebezpieczna jest transmutacja ludzka?! Ile razy prosiłam, byście byli uważni i skupieni, bo każdy wasz błąd może mieć poważne konsekwencje?! Pewnie uważacie taką przemianę kolegi w borsuka za zabawną?

Jej wściekłe oczy ciskały gromy na grupę czwartorocznych, a klatka piersiowa falowała. Minerwa jednak ze wszystkich sił pragnęła zachować jakiś stopień kontroli – gdyby pozwoliła porwać się gniewowi, marna byłaby jej nauczycielska przyszłość. Fakt, że od kilku dni, odkąd Albus poruszył wątek możliwych dziedziców Slytherina, była wyraźnie wytrącona z równowagi. Mniej spała, bo powróciły dawne koszmary. Mniej jadła, bo nieustanny strach o uczniów sprawiał, że nie była w stanie nic przełknąć.

Już miała posadzić krnąbrnych uczniów do ławek, gdy usłyszała znajomy wrzask:

\- ATAK! ATAK! KOLEJNY ATAK! ŻADEN ŚMIERTELNIK ANI DUCH NIE JEST BEZPIECZNY! UCIEKAJCIE, JEŚLI WAM ŻYCIE MIŁE! ATAAAAK!

Cokolwiek Minerwa nie sądziłaby o Irytku, wątpiła, by kłamał. Dlatego natychmiast przebiegła przez całą klasę i wypadła na korytarz, który już roił się od uczniów. Na szczęście młodzież rozstępowała się przed nią, gdy zmierzała ku majaczącej białej plamie.

Wreszcie dotarła do miejsca kolejnej napaści i przez chwilę zamarła.

W powietrzu unosił się sir Nicolas, ale nie perłowo biały i srebrzysty oraz pełen szarmanckiego uśmiechu. Miał ciemną, prawie czarną barwę, na twarzy wyraz ogromnego przerażenia, a jego uszkodzona szyja dymiła lekko. Minerwa poczuła ukłucie – sir Nicolas był duchem! Co było tak potężnego by w ten sposób potraktować ducha? Dodatkowo, Minerwa zawsze miała galanteryjnego rycerza za przyjaciela i nieodłączną część Hogwartu. To on powitał ją w Gryffindorze podczas jej uczty powitalnej.

To jednak nie było wszystko. Na posadzce leżał jeden z uczniów – Justyn Flinch-Fletchley z Hufflepuffu. Na jego twarzy też malował się zmrożony czysty strach – chłopak był kredowoblady i nieruchomy. Jego ułożenie sugerowało, że cokolwiek go zaatakowało, musiało znajdować się za sir Nicolasem.

A obok spetryfikowanej dwójki stał Harry Potter, wpatrujący się w nią ze zwyczajnym, dziecięcym przerażeniem.

Minerwa zdusiła w sobie odruch przytulenia syna Lily i wystrzeliła donośnie z różdżki, by zaprowadzić spokój. Nie mogła teraz pozwolić sobie na utratę zimnej krwi. Rozkazała uczniom wracać do klas, poprosiła Filiusa i Aurorę o przeniesienie Justyna do skrzydła szpitalnego i poinformowanie Poppy oraz wypędziła Irytka.

Nie wiadomo było jednak, co zrobić z sir Nicolasem. Wreszcie Minerwa wpadła na ryzykowany pomysł, który na szczęście zadziałał: wyczarowała ogromny wentylator, którym MacMillan wciągnął ducha po schodach. Gdy już uporała się z tym wszystkim, została sama z Potterem.

Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Patrzył na nią, zapewne spodziewając się jakichś straszliwych kar albo reprymendy. Ciekawiło ją, jak ten dwunastoletni chłopiec ją postrzegał. Czy widział w niej jedynie surową, wyniosłą i groźną postać, jak większość? Pewnie tak. Nawet nie mógł podejrzewać, że ona nie marzy o niczym oprócz zapewnienia go, że wie, co musi on teraz czuć, że wie, jak to jest być wytykaną przez wszystkich palcami, jak to jest być oskarżaną o całe zło. Nawet nie mógł przypuszczać, że pragnęłaby go pocieszyć, dodać mu otuchy i dać do zrozumienia, że nie wierzy, by miał cokolwiek wspólnego z atakami. Nawet nie zdołałby sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo chciałaby po prostu zamknąć go w objęciach i ochronić przed wszelkimi kłopotami, nawet przed samym Voldemortem.

Lecz oczywiście nie mogła tego zrobić. Zarówno dla bezpieczeństwa Harry'ego, jak i innych uczniów, musiała wierzyć, że Albus robi wszystko, co dla nich najlepsze. Nie wolno jej było przeciwstawiać się jego życzeniom, nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli. Musiała grać swoją rolę.

\- Za mną, Potter. – rozkazała, starannie ukrywając cierpienie w głosie.

\- Pani profesor… przysięgam, ja nie… - zaczął błagalnie, ale musiała to ukrócić, bo z każdym kolejnym słowem miało być tylko trudniej.

\- To już wykracza poza moje kompetencje, Potter. – przerwała mu szorstko.

Częściowo była to prawda. Tylko Albus mógł w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Potter pojawiał się zawsze blisko miejsca ataków. Co oczywiście nie oznaczało, że jeśli dyrektor miał jakąś teorię, że zamierzał się nią dzielić. Minerwę już nawet przestało to denerwować. Pogodziła się z tym, że ich relacja pełna będzie niedomówień, pozornego braku zaufania, skrywającego szczerą chęć chronienia siebie nawzajem. Ona sama nie była z nim nigdy szczera – jak mogła więc oczekiwać tego w zamian?

Zaprowadziła Pottera do chimery, podała hasło. Albus pewnie już na niego czekał. Odprowadziła wzrokiem mizerną sylwetkę chłopca unoszoną w górę przez obrotową klatkę schodową. Gdy zniknął jej z pola widzenia, pozwoliła sobie na ciche westchnienie. A potem zmieniła się w kocią postać i ruszyła w drogę powrotną – nadal miała lekcje do przeprowadzenia. Nie mogła pozwolić by dziedzic Slytherina odniósł zwycięstwo i zakłócił pracę zamku lub uniemożliwił setkom młodych umysłów zgłębienie magicznej wiedzy.

Czas mijał szybko, choć były momenty, gdy dłużył się straszliwie, szczególnie że Minerwa cały czas miała nerwy napięte do granic możliwości, a Lockhart o wiele za często wystawiał jej cierpliwość na próbę. Dawno nie czuła się tak okropnie jak podczas tych wymyślonych przez niego walentynek. Oczywiście nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią zachował tyle rozsądku, by nie próbować naśmiewać się z niej w ten sam sposób, w jaki poniżył biednego Filiusa – niemniej jednak zamieszanie wokół święta zakochanych irytowało ją. Nie miała nic przeciwko miłości – była doskonale świadoma, że te powstałe w Hogwarcie często skutkują wspaniałymi małżeństwami – jednak zrobienie kiczowatej szopki wokół tego w gruncie rzeczy pięknego święta było niemal obrazoburcze.

No i pozostawała jeszcze kwestia małego bukieciku białych konwalii, który znalazła na swoim biurku. Minerwa rzadko dostawała kwiaty – czasem Pomona przyniosła coś z szklarni by ożywić jej spartański salon, czasem uczniowie przynosili jej bukiety na zakończenie roku. Nikt jednak nie podarował jej kwiatów tak znaczących – konwalie były jej ulubionymi, pachniały zniewalająco, a po włożeniu do wody część kwiatów zmieniła kolor na szmaragdowo-szafirowy, co zdradzało duże umiejętności magiczne tajemniczego wielbiciela.

Chciała wierzyć, by bukiet był od Albusa. Jakaś część niej rozpaczliwie przywarła do tej myśli, podpierając się argumentami, że tylko on znał ją tak dobrze. Z drugiej jednak strony…

Albus był wyraźnie zmartwiony sprawą Komnaty Tajemnic, coraz częściej uciekał w świat swoich dawnych lęków, do tego stopnia, że nawet słodkości, które przysłano mu ostatnio z Hogsemade, przestały go cieszyć. Traktował też Minerwę z lekkim dystansem, a ostatnia rozmowa o Voldemorcie i jego ewentualnych dziedzicach nadal tkwiła pomiędzy nimi niczym cierń. Minerwa czuła się zraniona, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej ją przygnębiało, bo skąd Albus mógł wiedzieć, jaki ból wywoła jego sugestia? Nie pamiętał, nie mógł widzieć swoich słów w tym samym świetle co ona. Dodatkowo miała okropne wrażenie, że Albus nie odrzuca całkowicie myśli, że ona i Tom…

Minerwa zgięła się w pół z obrzydzenia i zacisnęła zarówno pięści, jak i powieki. To jednak nie uchroniło jej przed koszmarnym wspomnieniem dłoni Toma na swoich plecach, jego ust na swojej szyi… Dyszała ciężko, usiłując skupić się na Albusie, na szepcie jego słów, na jego migoczących oczach. Ulga jednak nie nadchodziła… tylko ból. Czy Albus naprawdę dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że ona mogłaby… po tym jak upokorzyła Toma, po tym, jak czarnoksiężnik poprzysiągł jej niewypowiedzianą zemstę? Jej ręka rozjarzyła się, gdy przycisnęła ją do skręcającego się z odrazy żołądka. Drugą ręką chwyciła się parapetu, nie ufając że nogi utrzymają jej ciężar.

Tyle lat! Przez tyle lat była mu wierna! Robiła dla niego wszystko, jakkolwiek wiele by jej to nie kosztowało! Jak on mógł sugerować, że… jak mógł kwestionować jej lojalność!?

Wydała z siebie cichy jęk rozpaczy – mógł, bo zdradziła go, bo wymazała wszystkie dowody swojego oddania. Pozostała tylko niewyjaśniona fascynacja Voldemorta jej osobą.

\- Pani profesor?

Czyjś głos wyrwał ją z agonii wspomnień i rozmyślań. Zmusiła się do uniesienia głowy – patrzyła wprost w nieodgadnioną twarz Severusa Snape'a. Miała ochotę wybuchnąć gorzkim śmiechem – że też akurat on musiał być świadkiem jej słabości! Nie, nie zamierzała liczyć na jego zrozumienie, na jego litość. Dźwignęła się na jednej ręce i wyprostowała.

\- Słucham? – warknęła, usiłując ukryć drżenie głosu pod szorstkim tonem.

\- Była kolejna napaść. – odpowiedział Snape, ani jednym słowem ani spojrzeniem nie komentując jej godnego pożałowania stanu.

Minerwa poczuła jak cała odraza i groza podchodzą jej do gardła. Przez chwilę zamrugała, wierząc, że to jedynie jakiś koszmar… ale nie, Snape nadal tkwił przed nią.

\- Kto? – zdołała wychrypieć, jednocześnie wyszarpując różdżkę z kieszeni.

\- Penelopa Clearwater, prefekt Ravenclawu i … Granger. – wyjaśnił Snape, na chwilę odwracając wzrok.

Zimny pot spłynął Minerwie po plecach… Hermiona. Przyjaciółka Harry'ego. Bystra i mądra dziewczyna, która w wielu względach przypominała Minerwie nią samą sprzed wielu lat. To nie mogła być prawda.

\- Prowadź. – rzekła, władczo machając ręką na dziwnie nieruchomego nauczyciela eliksirów. Dopiero po kilku sekundach Severus skinął głową i obrócił się z szelestem szat oraz poprowadził ją przez puste korytarze – większość uczniów zgromadziła się na boisku quidditcha.

Przez jej głowę przemykały tysiące rozbieganych myśli, ale pozostała na tyle przytomna, by zrozumieć, że kierują się w stronę biblioteki. Gdy wyszli na korytarz prowadzący do jednego z najcenniejszych miejsc w szkole, zobaczyła je.

Leżały obok siebie- zupełnie zastygłe i nieruchome, z wyrazem osobliwego strachu na twarzy. Hermiona ściskała coś w dłoni. Minerwa podeszła bliżej, by rozpoznać zwykłe, okrągłe lusterko. Zmarszczyła brwi. Ciszę przerwało ciche westchnienie – to Albus pochylał się nad drugą z dziewcząt, blondwłosą Krukonką. Obok niego stała zatroskana Poppy. Minerwa poczuła dziwne ukłucie, gdy pielęgniarka lekko pogładziła Albusa po ramieniu. Odchrząknęła głośno.

\- Ach, Minerwo. – Albus wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

\- Napiszę do ich rodzin. – rzekła automatycznie, bojąc się, że zdradzi się ze swoim panicznym strachem.

\- Najpierw udaj się, proszę, na boisko i odwołaj mecz. Niech uczniowie jak najszybciej zgromadzą się w pokojach wspólnych. Tam opiekunowie domów mają ich poinformować, że od tej pory wszyscy uczniowie wracają do pokojów wspólnych w swoich dormitoriach przed szóstą wieczorem. Po tej godzinie nikomu nie wolno opuszczać dormitoriów . Na każdą lekcję będzie ich prowadził nauczyciel. Odwołuje się wszystkie treningi i mecze quidditcha. Nie będzie też żadnych zajęć wieczornych. – Albus mówił zmęczonym tonem, ale każde jego słowo było rozkazem.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedziała i odwróciła się.

Dopiero za załomem korytarza zamieniła się w kocią formę – częściowo po to, by biec szybciej, a częściowo po to, by ukryć cierpienie na swojej twarzy.

Tuż przed boiskiem zmieniła się z powrotem i dała sobie parę sekund na uspokojenie rozszalałego serca. Kontrola, kontrola. Musiała zachować zimną krew i opanowanie- tego oczekiwali od niej uczniowie. Wiedziała, że będą potrzebowali siły, by nie dać się porwać panice. Skąd jednak ona miała tę siłę brać?

Przywołała z stadionowego magazynu wielki, fioletowy megafon i tak uzbrojona, wmaszerowała na boisko.

Z ciężkim sercem odwołała mecz, a potem przywołała gestem Harry'ego – uznała, że miał prawo wiedzieć. Nie sprzeciwiła się też, gdy dołączył do nich Weasley. Grała opanowaną, choć jej poza nieco zmiękła, gdy wprowadziła chłopców do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie jak była pewna, przeniesiono spetryfikowane uczennice.

\- Hermiona! – jęk Ronalda, tak szczery i pełen szoku, przeszył jej głowę jak myślowy bicz. Jej spojrzenie zamgliło się, gdy zobaczyła osłupiałe twarze swoich dwóch uczniów. By zająć czymś myśli, wskazała na lusterko i zapytała ich, czy któryś ma na to wyjaśnienie. Zgodnie pokręcili głowami – była pewna, że nie kłamali.

Postanowiła zaprowadzić ich do wieży Gryffindoru. I tam musiała jeszcze przekazać instrukcje Albusa. Szli w ciszy pustymi korytarzami, gdy niespodziewanie Weasley się odezwał:

\- Pani profesor? Czy te mandragory na pewno zadziałają? – w głosie chłopca Minerwa wyczuła słabo skrywany strach. Przystanęła i odwróciła się do niego, by popatrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Oczywiście że tak. Mogą przez jakiś czas odczuwać pewne zesztywnienie, ale to minie po paru dniach. No i mogą być przez parę godzin przytępieni, odkrywszy, że ominęło ich kilka tygodni życia. – starała się mówić pocieszającym tonem i choć Weasley wydawał się być zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi, Potter otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Pani też tu była! Też pani to pamięta! Poprzednie otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. – powiedział Harry, wyraźnie zdumiony.

\- Była pani spetryfikowana? – wypalił natychmiast potem Weasley.

Minerwa zaklęła w myślach – zbyt pochopnie zdradziła im te tajemnice. Pytanie Weasley'a pochlebiało jej częściowo – odruchowo widział w niej niewinną ofiarę potwora, a nie dziedziczkę Slytherina, z drugiej jednak strony zdradzało jego ciekawość i ignorancję. Nie chciała, by on i Potter wiedzieli o krążących wtedy po zamku plotkach, ani o uratowaniu jej przez Riddle'a. Nie powinni interesować się przeszłością – tym bardziej, że Potter przyciągał kłopoty jak latarnia ćmy.

\- To impertynenckie pytanie, Weasley. Dla twojej wiadomości nie byłam spetryfikowana, bo czymkolwiek jest ten potwór, nie obiera za cel uczniów urodzonych w rodzinach o piętnastopokoleniowej gwarancji czystości krwi. – wysyczała, groźnie mrużąc oczy. Weasley cofnął się o krok, wyraźnie zaskoczony i przerażony.

\- Ale pani profesor… - zaczął nieśmiało Potter. Minerwa pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiem, skąd wiecie o tym, że komnata już była otwarta, ale nie powinniście się tym interesować. A teraz marsz do wieży. – zarządziła. Czuła dziwne poczucie winy, że tak łatwo zbywała pytania chłopców, ale im mniej wiedzieli o przeszłości jej i Voldemorta, tym lepiej. Znów się odwróciła i podjęła przerwaną wędrówkę.

W pokoju wspólnym po jej obwieszczeniu instrukcji Albusa zapanowała grobowa cisza. Minerwa zwinęła pergamin, ostatkiem silnej woli opanowując drżenie rąk i dodała:

\- Chciałabym powiedzieć, że już dawno nie byłam tak przygnębiona i wstrząśnięta. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zamkną szkołę, jeśli nie złapiemy tego, kto kryje się za tymi napaściami. Jeśli ktokolwiek z was wie coś na ten temat, to bardzo proszę, żeby mnie o tym poinformował. – ze szczególną uwagą przesunęła wzrokiem po twarzach Pottera i Weasley'a. Weasley jedynie zadrżał, ale Harry odpowiedział jej spokojnym, lekko zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na ciche westchnienie, a potem wyszła z wieży przez dziurę pod portretem. Jej obcasy stukały donośnie, gdy szła do gabinetu Albusa – trzeba było jeszcze napisać do rodzin panny Clearwater i panny Granger. Wiedziała, że to zadanie przypadnie jej, a nie znajdowała już słów, by wyrazić swój żal i próbować jakoś pocieszyć przerażonych mugoli.


	11. Rozdział 11

Był późny wieczór, prawie noc, gdy Minerwa razem z Pomoną patrolowała korytarze. Chodziły w tę i z powrotem, wysoka i smukła wiedźma oraz przysadzista czarownica w pobrudzonych ziemią szatach. Nie odzywały się do siebie, każda pogrążona we własnych myślach. Mimo to Minerwa wyczuwała wdzięczność i ulgę Pomony, gdy dyrektor kazał im dwójkami patrolować korytarze. Nauczycielka zielarstwa pewnie wciąż miała w pamięci własną petryfikację w ich szkolnych czasach – obecność Minerwy u boku, wykwalifikowanej na aurora i niezaprzeczalnie czystokrwistej, musiała dodawać jej odwagi.

W pewnym momencie do dwóch nauczycielek zbliżyła się perłowa sylwetka Grubego Mnicha, ducha Hufflepuffu. Zjawa oczywiście najpierw skłoniła się przed nimi, choć Minerwa zauważyła, że mnich mrugnął rubasznie do Pomony, prostując się. Zwrócił się jednak do niej:

\- Profesor McGonagall, może to panią zainteresuje, właśnie widziałem dyrektora, ministra magii i tego dawnego blond Ślizgona… chyba Malfoy'a, jak szli w kierunku chaty gajowego.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Ze słów ducha wynikało, że oto działo się to, czego najbardziej się obawiała – naciski na ministerstwo były zbyt duże i Knot postąpił tak, jak podpowiadała mu logika – postanowił aresztować osobę, którą oskarżono o otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Minerwa jednak miała pewność, że Hagrid jest niewinny.

Lecz co, na Merlina, robił tu Malfoy?

Spojrzała na Pomonę.

\- Idź, dam sobie radę. Razem z mnichem jest nas para przecież. – nauczycielka zielarstwa usiłowała się uśmiechnąć, co jak Minerwa wiedziała, kosztowało ją wiele odwagi.

\- Gdyby coś się działo… - zaczęła niepewnie, nadal w rozterce.

\- Zaalarmuję wszystkich. A teraz idź. – Pomona popchnęła ją lekko w kierunku głównego holu.

Minerwa już się nie wahała. Pobiegła do schodów, gdzie przeskoczyła po kilka stopni naraz i wpadła do wielkiej komnaty wejściowej. Przecięła ją kilkudziesięcioma susami i dopadła do wielkich wrót, które pchnęła mocno. Wypadła na zimne powietrze nocy.

Gruby Mnich nie kłamał. Dzięki kociemu wzrokowi Minerwa widziała dziwną procesję przy głównej bramie Hogwartu. Hagrid chyba właśnie dusił Albusa w niedźwiedzim uścisku – rozpoznawała charakterystyczną tiarę Albusa w kolorze przydymionego różu. Obok stała jakaś mała postać – założyła, że to Knot. Nieco dalej dostrzegła jeszcze błysk platynowych włosów Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

Bez zastanowienia ruszyła w ich kierunku, a jej szaty łopotały za nią złowieszczo. Była jednak dość daleko. Hagrid i minister zdążyli zniknąć za bramą, a Albus i Lucjusz ruszyli jej naprzeciw. Pełna niepokoju, Minerwa musiała się zmusić, by nie zacząć biec.

Spotkali się na błoniach, w połowie drogi.

Jej uwadze nie umknęło przygaszone spojrzenie Albusa, wbite w ziemię, ani triumfalny uśmieszek Malfoy'a.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Chyba nie pozwoliłeś zabrać Hagrida do Azkabanu? – zapytała Albusa, ignorując na razie dawnego ucznia.

\- Nie miałem wyjścia. Moje poręczenie nie ma już dawnej mocy. – mruknął Albus i Minerwa poczuła nieznane wcześniej ukłucie niepokoju – dyrektor albo czuł się bezradny, albo wszedł właśnie na ten poziom manipulacji, że chciał, by wszyscy tak myśleli. I sama nie wiedziała, co jest gorsze.

\- Lady McGonagall, miło znów panią widzieć. – Lucjusz usiłował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Zerknęła na niego z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Chyba nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego, panie Malfoy. – powiedziała z jawną wrogością. Uśmieszek byłego Ślizgona zbladł.

\- Hmm, zasadniczo to zjawiłem się tu tylko po to, by poinformować dyrektora o jego zawieszeniu przez radę nadzorczą. Oczywiście pani, jako jego zastępczyni, tymczasowo przejmie jego obowiązki. – rzekł zimno Malfoy.

Minerwa czuła krew odpływającą z twarzy, gdy dotarły do niej jego słowa. Zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na różdżce.

\- Nie! Nie możecie odwołać Albusa! – wyrwało jej się, mimo ostrzegawczego spojrzenia, jakie posłał jej Dumbledore.

Rada nadzorcza musiała oszaleć, skoro w takim momencie odsuwali od stanowiska Albusa, jednego z najpotężniejszych i najlepszych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Jak mieli złapać dziedzica Sytherina bez niego? Jak mieli chronić uczniów? Jak mieli nie dopuścić do zamknięcia szkoły? To był czysty absurd!

Chyba że… spojrzała na Malfoy'a z czystą złością – już wiedziała. To on, sługus Voldemorta, tchórz i hipokryta, musiał zastraszyć resztę członków rady nadzorczej. Nikt, kto miał na uwadze dobro szkoły, nie zdecydowałby się na taki ruch, ale Malfoy'a obchodziło jedynie dobro uczniów czystej krwi.

\- Ty… - zaczęła, wyciągając różdżkę, ale Albus tym razem mruknął karcąco:

\- Daj spokój. Rada ma do tego prawo.

Minerwa zdołała jedynie posłać mu gniewne spojrzenie- gdzie była jego gryfońska odwaga? Chyba nie chce tak po prostu porzucić zamku? Chyba nie chce zostawić jej z tym wszystkim?

\- Godna podziwu lojalność. Prawdę mówiąc, to pani podsunęła mi ten pomysł, pani profesor, podczas pani niedawnej wizyty w moim dworze. Pani, w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a, wydawała się być szczerze zainteresowaną rozwiązaniem zagadki tych ataków. A przecież oto nam chodzi, by sprawca został ujęty, prawda? – zaszczebiotał Lucjusz.

Albus spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach mignęło zdumienie, momentalnie wzbudzając w Minerwie poczucie winy. Musiała użyć całej swojej silnej woli by zachować kontrolę i nie zamienić Malfoy'a w blond świnkę morską.

\- Cóż, skoro to jest wyjaśnione, to się oddalę. Dobrej nocy, profesorze Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall. – Malfoy wykonał bardzo płytki ukłon, odwrócił się i ruszył do bramy. Minerwa zacisnęła usta, a tuż za nią zerwał się silny, zimny wiatr i pomknął za Lucjuszem, rozwiewając jego platynowe, prawie białe włosy.

\- Wracajmy do zamku. – Albus wyciągnął do niej ramię, ale nie ujęła go. Zamiast tego złożyła ręce na biodrach.

\- I co teraz? Tak po prostu się poddasz? – warknęła, dając ujście tylko ułamkowi targającego nią gniewu.

\- Wyjaśnię ci wszystko w zamku, tak? – odpowiedział Albus zmęczonym tonem. Minerwa prychnęła, ale poszła za nim. Przez całą drogę do jego gabinetu wszystko się w niej gotowało – ze strachu, złości i bezsilności. Gdy wreszcie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, wbiła oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w Albusa. On jedynie westchnął.

\- No i? Jaki jest plan? – zapytała, niechętnie odnotowując, że Albus nie usiadł za swoim biurkiem, lecz na jednej z kanap dla gości.

\- Na razie nie ma żadnego. – odpowiedział cicho.

\- Jak to? Przecież oczywiste jest, że Malfoy zastraszył resztę rady! Musisz ich znaleźć i to udowodnić! Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść! – krzyczała, a jej słowa były szorstkie, wzmocnione szkockim akcentem, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwowała. Albus zerknął na nią.

\- A może oni mają rację? Może wcale nie nadaję się na dyrektora, może rzeczywiście nie kiwnąłem palcem, by powstrzymać te ataki? Kto raz na tydzień odwiedza spetryfikowanych? Kto pisze listy do przerażonych rodziców? Kto wieczorami przesiaduje w bibliotece, szukając czegokolwiek o potworze? Kto poświęca swoje przerwy, by wypytywać Binnsa? Z całą pewnością nie jestem to ja! – powiedział z dziwną goryczą w głosie.

Minerwa straciła rezon. Nie miała pojęcia, że on jest świadomy tych wszystkich jej działań. Owszem, robiła to, ale z czystej troski o uczniów, nie z powodu jakiegoś przymusu czy obowiązku. Czy on miał do niej o to żal? O co mu właściwie chodziło?

\- Albusie… Hogwart bez ciebie nie jest tym samym miejscem. Ty chyba nie uważasz, że poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim, że uporam się z tym sama? – zapytała cicho, zatrzymując się przed nim. Spojrzał na nią z dziwną miną.

\- Nie widzisz, że ty o wiele bardziej nadajesz się na moje stanowisko? Kochasz ten zamek i jego uczniów ponad wszystko w świecie. A ja… zawiodłem. – wymruczał, odwracając twarz.

Minerwa milczała, wstrząśnięta.

Jeszcze kilka godzin temu na te słowa zareagowałaby śmiechem – kochała ten zamek z czysto samolubnych względów – tylko tu znajdowała spokój. Poza tym, tylko tu miała wrażenie, że jej nędzne życie jest coś warte, że wszystko, co jej dano nie zostało zmarnowane, że choć zawiodła swój ród, to mozolnie odkupuje swoje porażki, budując coś trwalszego niż jedno dynastyczne małżeństwo – kształcąc całe pokolenia młodych czarownic i czarodziejów.

\- Nie rób tego. – wyszeptała. – Nie poddawaj się. Jeśli nie zależy ci na Hogwarcie, to zrób to dla mnie, proszę.

Albus uniósł głowę, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Minerwa dzielnie wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. Przez całe życie miała wątpliwości, czemu Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją w Gryffindorze. Teraz rozumiała, że po to, by wypracować w niej mechanizm przyzywania odwagi potrzebnej właśnie w takich sytuacjach jak ta. Hardo patrzyła Albusowi w oczy. On oczywiście zrozumiał.

\- Lwica Gryffindoru. – rzekł, lekko przechylając głowę, jakby chłonął jej widok.

\- Miałam najlepszy wzorzec. – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. Albus westchnął, a potem pokiwał głową.

\- Jestem głupcem. A moją największą głupotą jest to, że nigdy cię należycie nie doceniałem. – rzekł szczerze.

Minerwa odwróciła się i podeszła do okna. Czuła obezwładniające poczucie winy – przecież to ona zawiodła na całej linii, a tymczasem on się obwiniał.

\- Co teraz? – zapytała cicho.

\- Teraz zacznę szukać członków rady nadzorczej, a ty będziesz kierować Hogwartem, starając się, by wszystko funkcjonowało w miarę normalnie. Mój gabinet będzie do twojej dyspozycji, ale pozwolisz, że komnaty zapieczętuję – to tylko okres przejściowy. – Albus mówił z nową energią, Minerwa mogła sobie wyobrazić jego gestykulujące żywo ręce.

\- A co z dziedzicem? Co z potworem? – zapytała, odwracając się. Wiedziała, że to był błąd, bo ręce Albusa wyraźnie opadły.

\- Nie odkryłem nic. A ty? Co znalazłaś u Malfoy'ów? – zapytał, prawie nieśmiało.

\- U Malfoy'ów byłam, zanim podzieliłeś się ze mną swoimi podejrzeniami. Szukałam dziedzica Slytherina poprzez almanach. Jednak Lucjusz oświadczył, że nie ma żadnych informacji o swoim wuju i jego odkryciach w genologii. Zapewne zwodził mnie, nie wierzę, by zależało mu na uczniach mugolskiego pochodzenia, szczególnie w świetle twojego odwołania. – wyjaśniła. Albus pokiwał głową. Zaraz potem otworzył usta i je zamknął, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił.

\- Pytaj. – rzuciła, widząc, że coś nie daje mu spokoju.

Przyjrzał się jej badawczo, ale ostatecznie zapytał:

\- Zatem zgadzamy się, że to Voldemort otworzył komnatę na twoim drugim roku, tak?

\- Tak. To musiał być on. Wycofał się i zrzucił winę na Hagrida, gdy zagrożono zamknięciem szkoły – zapewne uwięzienie w sierocińcu byłoby ostatnim, czego pragnął.

\- A jak teraz mógł otworzyć komnatę? Jeśli opętał kogoś na zamku, trzeba tego kogoś jak najszybciej znaleźć, jeśli zaś jest tego jeszcze inne wytłumaczenie… - Albus urwał, a jego palce nerwowo obracały długą, ciemną różdżkę.

\- Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia. – odpowiedziała Minerwa stanowczo, patrząc mu w oczy.

Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że Albus odetchnął z ulgą i zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Zatem to była prawda. On rzeczywiście brał to pod uwagę. Odraza i obrzydzenie sprawiły, że Minerwa zadrżała. Jej oczy lśniły, gdy fala poczucia zdrady zalała jej umysł.

\- Zatem dobrze. Będziemy w kontakcie, zatrzymam się u Aberfortha. Bądź silna, dla uczniów i pamiętaj że naprawdę opuszczę szkołę tylko wtedy, kiedy już nikt w całym Hogwarcie nie pozostanie mi wierny. – Albus wstał, ale jego słowa ledwie docierały do Minerwy.

W jego oczach błysnął smutek, gdy podszedł do jej nieruchomej sylwetki. Nie miał pojęcia, co odczuwała, a mimo to musiał wyczuć, że w jakiś sposób był źródłem jej bólu. Zatrzymał się zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów przed nią.

\- Przepraszam, Minnie. – mruknął, a potem lekko musnął ustami jej policzek. Potem posłał jej ostatni, pełen melancholii uśmiech i zniknął z trzaskiem.

Minerwa ukryła twarz w dłoniach, a jej ramiona zadrżały konwulsyjnie, jednak upragnione, oczyszczające łzy nie popłynęły.

Dumbledore właśnie zostawił ją samą, ze świadomością, że wcześniej podejrzewał ją o najbardziej okropną rzecz pod słońcem. Tak zraniona Minerwa nie czuła się jeszcze nigdy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Czas mijał. Minerwa nie mogła pogrążać się w bólu i odrazie, nie teraz, gdy Hogwart jej potrzebował. Zepchnęła myśli o Albusie na samo dno umysłu, wracając do nich tylko wtedy, gdy musiała napisać mu relację z tego, co działo się w zamku. Z zdwojoną determinacją rzuciła się w wir pracy, a tej nie brakowało: do jej typowych nauczycielskich obowiązków oraz związanych z Gryffindorem doszły kłopoty zazwyczaj trapiące Albusa – nieustanny kontakt z ministerstwem, uspokajanie rozhisteryzowanych rodziców i tony listów do napisania. Dodatkowo musiała eskortować uczniów na lekcje, a nocami patrolowała korytarze. Oczywiście jej koledzy i koleżanki chcieli zwolnić ją z tych obowiązków, ale kategorycznie odmówiła – chciała dawać dobry przykład, a noce i tak zatruwały jej koszmary.

Zazwyczaj były te same, ale ostatnio przybierały też inną formę – coraz częściej w jej horrorach pojawiała się przystojna twarz Toma Riddle, zmieniająca się następnie w okropną maskę lorda Voldemorta. Minerwa wiedziała, że to efekt jej żalu do Albusa, jej bezpodstawnej złości na samą siebie, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

Wolne chwile spędzała w bibliotece, szukając czegokolwiek o Komnacie Tajemnic. Na próżno – pojemny księgozbiór tym razem milczał. W swojej desperacji Minerwa napisała nawet do Newta Skamander, ale on również był bezradny, a nie chciała ściągać go do zamku z zasłużonej emerytury.

Dzisiaj jednak, pojawiło się małe światełko w tunelu. Poppy i Pomona miały podać spetryfikowanym wywar z mandragor. Minerwa z nieco mniej zatroskaną twarzą zmierzała na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, by podzielić się tą radosną nowiną z uczniami. W swoim zaaferowaniu nie zauważyła dziewczynki spieszącej się w tym samym kierunku, z drugiej strony korytarza.

\- Och! – jęknęła, gdy drobna postać wpadła na nią z impetem. Na szczęście Minerwa zdołała złapać równowagę i jednocześnie odruchowo przytrzymać uczennicę, chroniąc ją przed upadkiem.

\- Panno Weasley! Wszystko w porządku? – Minerwa błyskawicznie rozpoznała rude włosy dziewczynki, mimo że córka Molly pochyliła głowę, pewnie próbując ukryć rumieniec zakłopotania.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach dziewczynka uniosła twarz, a jej niebieskie oczy zalśniły lekko. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi, mając wrażenie, że przez chwilę oczy Ginewry pociemniały, ale to było tylko chwilowe.

\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptała dziewczynka. Jej ramiona zadrżały, a Minerwa poczuła ukłucie na myśl, że dzieci aż tak jej się boją. Wysiliła się na łagodny uśmiech:

\- Ależ nie szkodzi, to ja powinnam być ostrożniejsza.

Dziewczynka jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. Minerwa dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że mała wygląda na młodszą, niż w rzeczywistości – była bardzo drobna, blada, a pod jej oczami dostrzegała cienie, dokładnie takie same, jakie Minerwa maskowała od lat u siebie.

\- Powinnaś iść na śniadanie, panno Weasley. – dodała Minerwa, lekko popychając dziewczynkę do przodu. Ze zdumieniem odnotowała, że Ginewra zareagowała z lekkim opóźnieniem, a jej ruchy, gdy odbiegła do Wielkiej Sali, były jakby wymuszone, jakby biegła wbrew sobie.

Dopiero gdy Minerwa sama dotarła do Wielkiej Sali, zrozumiała, co było nie tak. Jakim cudem Ginny wpadła na nią na pustym korytarzu? Przecież uczniów na śniadanie prowadzili profesorowie! Postanowiła sprawdzić, kto był odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie pierwszorocznych Gryfonów na śniadanie, ale zapomniała o tym, gdy doszła do swojego miejsca po prawej stronie pustego dziś, dyrektorskiego krzesła i zabrała głos, by podzielić się wiadomościami o mandragorach.

Gdy wracała ze śniadania do gabinetu dyrektora, by zająć się poranną pocztą, natknęła się na Pottera i Weasley'a. Zacisnęła usta ze złości – co oni tu robili? Przecież nie mogli tak włóczyć się po zamku, nie teraz!

\- Potter! Weasley! Co wy tu robicie? – warknęła, dwoma krokami pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Chłopcy zaczęli się jąkać, aż w końcu Harry wypalił, że chcieli zobaczyć Hermionę.

Minerwa poczuła jak miękną jej kolana, a poczucie winy podchodzi do gardła. Nie było dla niej tajemnicą, że od tamtej Nocy Duchów, gdy trójce pierwszorocznych udało się pokonać górskiego trolla, Harry, Ron i Hermiona bardzo się zżyli, a w tym roku rzadko widziała ,,złote trio" osobno. Oczywiście do teraz. Dodatkowo sama doskonale pamiętała, jak okropnie się czuła, gdy Pomona została spetryfikowana. Chęć zobaczenia przyjaciółki przez dwójkę Gryfonów wydała się jej czymś naturalnym.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, czując, że jej oczy nienaturalnie wilgotnieją.

\- Oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest bardzo ciężkie dla przyjaciół tych, którzy zostali... Bardzo dobrze to rozumiem. Tak, Potter, możecie odwiedzić pannę Granger. Poinformuję profesora Binnsa, dokąd poszliście. Powiedzcie pani Pomfrey, że macie moje pozwolenie.

Hary i Ron popatrzyli po sobie, najwyraźniej zdumieni, że uniknęli kary. Minerwa przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy ich nie odprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale porzuciła tę myśl – wciąż czekały na nią listy na biurku Albusa. Westchnęła więc niedosłyszalnie i wyminęła ich – dopiero za rogiem pozwoliła sobie na wydmuchanie nosa w kraciastą chustkę.

Powoli szła pustymi korytarzami, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wyznanie Pottera tak bardzo ją wzruszyło. Współczuła mu i rozumiała go, ale samo współczucie nie wystarczyło, by tak łatwo zdjąć maskę surowej profesor McGonagall.

Przystanęła, gdy jej umysł podsunął jej odpowiedź.

Chodziło o Hermionę. Minerwa miała słabość do Harry'ego i Rona, ale głównie dlatego, że bardzo blisko znała ich rodziców. Hermiona zaś pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny. Pojawiła się w Hogwarcie jakby znikąd i szturmem zdobyła sobie jej uznanie sprytem i inteligencją. Miała też w sobie dziwne ciepło, które bardzo przypominało Minerwie jej inną uczennicę – Lily.

Fakt, że potwór zaatakował akurat Hermionę, był okropny dla Minerwy również z innego powodu. Okoliczności tego zdarzenia były wielce tajemnicze – spokoju nauczycielce nie dawało szczególnie lusterko, które musiała ściskać w dłoni Gryfonka w momencie napaści.

Lusterko. Zwykłe, okrągłe, takie jakie każda uczennica zazwyczaj miała ze sobą w torbie. Inne od tego, które, zmniejszone, spoczywało w kieszeni Minerwy – jej własne było rodzinną pamiątką, bezcennym artefaktem, osadzonym w srebrnej ramce, wysadzanej perłami. Teraz Minerwa wyciągnęła je i w zamyśleniu przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu – natychmiast odnotowała, że wyglądała o wiele starzej niż kilka tygodni temu.

Czemu jednak Hermiona trzymała je przed sobą, idąc do biblioteki?

Stop. Hermiona nie szła do biblioteki. Wracała z niej, jak określiła panna Price.

Dlaczego zatem ułożenie jej ciała sugerowało odwrotnie? Czyżby szła tyłem, obserwując drogę w lusterku?

Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz, gdy tryby jej umysłu pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Zaraz potem odwróciła się i pobiegła w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż zmierzała, zapominając momentalnie o obowiązkach dyrektora.

Irma uniosła ze zdumieniem brwi, gdy zziajana Minerwa wpadła do pustej biblioteki. Nauczycielka transmutacji musiała kilka razy odetchnąć głęboko, by wreszcie móc się odezwać bez zadyszki.

\- Irmo, czy pamiętasz może, jaką książkę czytała panna Granger, zanim wyszła i została spetryfikowana? – zapytała z bijącym szybko sercem.

Bibliotekarka zmarszczyła czoło, myśląc intensywnie, a potem wstała i ruszyła do jednego z regałów. Minerwa nie była zdumiona, rozpoznając półki pełne książek o magicznych stworzeniach – połowę z nich sama przeczytała w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Lekkim zaskoczeniem zaś był dla niej fakt, że Irma uklękła i wyciągnęła gruby, zakurzony tom zza pierwszego rzędu książek, ostrożnie balansując ręką ponad ich grzbietami. Potem bibliotekarka wstała i podała książkę Minerwie.

\- Hermiona pytała mnie o coś dotyczącego magicznych stworzeń – poleciłam jej książkę Newta, ale ona już ją przeczytała. Dlatego zaproponowałam jej poprzednie kompendium wiedzy o magicznych zwierzętach, które Skamander uznał za żałosne i pełne błędów. Przy remanencie biblioteki pozbyto się tych książek, zostawiając ten egzemplarz- sprzed dwustu lat i starszy, sprzed trzystu, obecnie z uwagi na stan przechowywany w części biblioteki niedostępnej dla uczniów. – wyjaśniała Irma, z lekkimi wypiekami na twarzy.

Minerwa zerknęła na okładkę i tytuł i lekko westchnęła – tę samą książkę miała w bibliotece w rezydencji – doskonale pamiętała, jak babka narzekała na to kompendium, zarzucając mu niedokładność w opisie smoków.

\- Czy mogłabyś przynieść mi również starszy egzemplarz? – zapytała, kierując się do najbliższego stolika.

\- Oczywiście.

Irma zniknęła za regałami, ale Minerwa usiadła i ostrożnie przekartkowała książkę. Nie było tam nic niezwykłego – po prostu opisy i rzadziej rysunki magicznych stworzeń zamieszkujących Wielką Brytanię.

,,Skup się. Hermiona musiała coś odkryć – coś związanego z lusterkiem." – poleciła sama sobie. Lekko uspokoiła oddech – musiała zachować zimną głowę. Hermiona przyszła do biblioteki, szukając informacji o potworze z Komnaty. Irma poleciła jej tą książkę. Jeśli coś odkryła, to co zrobiła z tym odkryciem?

,,Co ty byś zrobiła?

Pobiegłabym do Albusa i opowiedziała mu o tym. Ale zabrałabym książkę ze sobą, jako dowód na poparcie mojej tezy."

Hermiona musiała myśleć podobnie. Jednak nie mogła wynieść tak starej książki z biblioteki i na pewno o tym wiedziała. W kieszeni jej szat nie znaleziono żadnych notatek.

Minerwa wytężyła umysł, na chybił trafił przewracając strony – papier był bardzo stary, ledwo trzymał się skórzanej okładki. Hermiona musiała być bardzo podekscytowana swoim odkryciem. Na pewno chciała podzielić się tą informacją i ostrzec innych.

,,Panna Granger nie cofnęłaby się przed niczym w słusznej sprawie, nawet jeśli nie lubiła łamać zasad."

Minerwa poczuła jak jej serce przyspiesza swój rytm, gdy jej palce obróciły delikatnie książkę, tak, że mogła dokładniej przyjrzeć się łączeniu stron z okładką. Wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy w grubej gęstwinie pergaminowych stron znalazła nienaturalną lukę. Szybko otworzyła tam tom i jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

Brakowało jednej ze stron.

\- Znalazłaś coś? – właśnie wróciła Irma, z starszym tomem.

\- Chyba tak, ale potrzebuję drugi egzemplarz. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, z pietyzmem odbierając tomiszcze od bibliotekarki.

Szybko znalazła odpowiednie miejsce. A gdy jej wzrok przeskanował zapisany przez jakiegoś maga tekst, jęknęła głośno, a strach zalał ją niepohamowaną falą.

,,Wśród wielu wzbudzających lęk bestii i potworów, które lęgną się w naszym kraju, nie ma dziwniejszego i bardziej złowrogiego stworzenia od bazyliszka, nazywanego również „Królem Węży". Wąż ów, który może osiągać olbrzymie rozmiary i żyć wiele setek lat, rodzi się z kurzego jajka podłożonego ropusze. Zadziwiające są jego sposoby uśmiercania ofiar, bo prócz jadowitych kłów, bazyliszek dysponuje śmiertelnym spojrzeniem, a ten, w kim utkwi swoje zło wrogie ślepia, pada natychmiast trupem. Bazyliszek jest śmiertelnym wrogiem pająków, które uciekają przed nim w popłochu, a on sam lęka się jedynie piania koguta, które jest dla niego zgubne."

Potworem z Komnaty Tajemnic był bazyliszek, ogromy wąż.

Dlatego słyszała ten dziwny głos. Słyszała potwora z Komnaty, bo rozumiała mowę węży. Dlatego wszystkie pająki wyniosły się z zamku, dlatego bestia hodowana przez Hagrida uciekała tak rozpaczliwie wiele lat temu. Dlatego Hagrid skarżył się, że ktoś wybił mu wszystkie koguty.

Lecz dlaczego nikt nie zginął, skoro bazyliszek zabijał samym spojrzeniem?

Bo nikt tak naprawdę na niego nie spojrzał. Aparat, duch, lusterko! Nawet pani Norris musiała widzieć tylko jego odbicie w wodzie zalewającej wtedy korytarz.

Minerwa instynktownie zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce, gdy zrozumiała, jak bliscy śmierci byli jej uczniowie.

Jak jednak tak ogromny wąż mógł przemieszczać się po szkole niezauważony?

Tego jeszcze nie wiedziała, ale musiała jak najszybciej ostrzec grono pedagogiczne i powiadomić Albusa. Z nową determinacją uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Irmę.

\- Przeczytaj ten rozdział. A potem znajdź lusterko i nigdzie się bez niego nie ruszaj. Panna Granger w istocie odkryła, czyim domem jest Komnata Tajemnic. – powiedziała z powagą, a potem wstała i ruszyła do drzwi.

Nie miała czasu, by sprawdzać drogę lusterkiem. Zawahała się lekko, a potem błyskawicznie zmieniła się w kocią postać. Zacisnęła powieki i ostrożnie ruszyła do przodu, kierowana jedynie słuchem, węchem i znakomitą znajomością zamkowych korytarzy.

Musiała być w okolicach pierwszego piętra, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Natychmiast rozpoznała okropny zapach Filcha. Musiała go ostrzec, by jednak to zrobić, musiała się zmienić. Zanim jednak zdążyła wrócić na powrót do ludzkiej postaci, usłyszała jego okrzyk.

Nie zastanawiając się już, zmieniła się i popędziła korytarzem , z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Filch nie leżał nieruchomo – stał jak wryty, ale mrugał, więc nie był też spetryfikowany. Zaraz jednak Minerwa zrozumiała, co wywołało jego krzyk.

Woźny stał w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, gdzie znaleziono panią Norris. Tam, gdzie wcześniej wypisano krwawe słowa o otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic, teraz znajdowała się nowa wiadomość.

,,Jej szkielet będzie spoczywać w Komnacie na wieki.''

Minerwa poczuła zlewający ją zimny pot. Jeśli potwór kogokolwiek porwał, to ta osoba, pewnie ta kobieta, musiała być już martwa.

Tylko kto to był?

\- Profesor McGonagall! – za nią ktoś krzyczał jej nazwisko. Obróciła się mechanicznie, z różdżką w ręku.

\- Aurora? – natychmiast rozpoznała, że nauczycielka astronomii ma dla niej złe wieści. Była blada i zdyszana. Na widok napisu za Minerwą otworzyła szerzej oczy i przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

\- Co cię stało? – Minerwa podbiegła do koleżanki i mocno chwyciła ją za ramię, jednocześnie rozkazująco patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Miałam odprowadzić pierwszorocznych Gryfonów z historii magii na zielarstwo. Ale okazało się, że w klasie Binnsa nie ma Ginny Weasley. On nic nie zauważył. Podobno była na śniadaniu… - mówiła płaczliwie Sinistra.

Minerwa przypomniała sobie dziwnie bladą Ginny, która wpadła na nią przed śniadaniem. A potem zestawiła to z wiadomością na murze.

I o mało nie zemdlała.

\- NIE! Nie Ginny, nie, żeby to nie była ona… - jakieś słowa wydobywały się z jej ust, ale zupełnie nad nimi nie panowała. Przez jej głowę przewijał się korowód twarzy: Gideon i Fabian, Molly, bliźniacy, Ronald, Ginny, Albus, Voldemort.

A potem to minęło i została tylko pustka, pulsująca czystym strachem. Minerwa otworzyła oczy i zrozumiała, że musi działać jak najszybciej.

Jednym zaklęciem zwielokrotniła swój głos, a potem otworzyła umysł, by złączyć się z powolną świadomością szkoły, tak by jej wiadomość trafiła w każdy kąt.

\- Wszyscy uczniowie mają natychmiast wrócić do swoich dormitoriów. Natychmiast.

Następnie Minerwa chwyciła Aurorę za rękę i pobiegła z nią do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Nie dbała o lusterko – bazyliszek musiał teraz być w komnacie. Gdy dotarły pod drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego, Minerwa popchnęła do środka Aurorę, a sama zaczekała chwilę.

Czy powinna im powiedzieć, że potworem jest bazyliszek?

Wyobraziła sobie ich przerażone twarze. Nie, w szkole zapanowałby totalny chaos. Wiadomość o porwaniu Ginewry będzie wystarczającym wstrząsem.


	12. Rozdział 12

Minerwa wkroczyła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, z podświadomym postanowieniem, że będzie chronić swoich kolegów i koleżanki przed bólem, że weźmie całą grozę sytuacji na siebie.

\- Stało się. Potwór porwał uczennicę. Zawlókł ją do samej Komnaty. – oznajmiła, a reakcje pozostałych profesorów powiedziały jej, że słusznie robi, nie mówiąc im całej prawdy. Dlatego opowiedziała im o wiadomości na murze. Filius wybuchnął płaczem – Minerwa żałowała, że nie jest w stanie zrobić tego samego. To Rolanda jednak zadała najgorsze pytanie:

\- Kto to jest? Czyja uczennica?

,,Moja." – pomyślała z goryczą Minerwa. Na głos jednak rzekła:

\- Ginny Weasley.

Nauczyciele na chwilę zamarli. Minerwa nie chciała patrzeć na szok i przerażenie na ich twarzach, ale nie mogła nigdzie uciec. Była tu, zastępowała Albusa i nie mogła siedzieć bezczynnie. Zaczęła mówić o wysłaniu uczniów do domów, gdy do pokoju nauczycielskiego wpadł ten idiota Lockhart.

Och, jakże Minerwa w tym momencie przeklinała Albusa, że nie zatrudnił nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią z prawdziwego zdarzenia!

Albus! Musiała go poinformować!

Najpierw jednak skupiła się na spławieniu Lockharta. Poszło zaskakująco łatwo, ale reszta jej pomogła. Gdy żałosny mag opuścił pokój, nakazała opiekunom domów poinformować uczniów.

Wyszła jako pierwsza. Biegła do wieży Gryffindoru tak szybko jak mogła, zatrzymując się tylko przy jednym z okien, by wysłać patronusa do Albusa. Gdy wreszcie znalazła się przed portretem Grubej Damy, wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała kapelusz czarownicy na swojej głowie.

Nigdy nie miała do przekazania tak trudnych wiadomości. Owszem, była świadkiem śmierci wielu ludzi i często jako pierwsza informowała o tym ich bliskich. Lecz teraz, gdy martwa była prawdopodobnie jedenastoletnia dziewczynka, uczennica jej domu, córka jej przyjaciół, to było po prostu zbyt wiele.

Otoczyła swój umysł kokonem blokującym ból. To nieco pomogło, ale również przytłumiło jej zmysły. Widziała doskonale przerażone twarze Gryfonów. Z zaskakującą dokładnością dostrzegała łzy na twarzach koleżanek Ginewry. Jej uszy bez problemu wyłapały szloch dochodzący od Percy'ego. Wyczuwała cierpienie bliźniaków. Zapytała ich, czy poczekają w wieży, czy wolą udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wybrali wieżę. Uszanowała to. Postanowiła jednak wysłać do nich później którąś z bardziej wrażliwych nauczycielek. Jej własny umysł nie znajdował słów pociechy. Jak struta wyszła z wieży. Skierowała się natychmiast do swojego gabinetu, gdzie mechanicznie kreśliła zawiadomienie do państwa Weasley'ów. Dłoń trzymająca pióro drżała, ale jakoś się z tym uporała. Z ciężkim sercem patrzyła na odlatującą sowę.

Nawet nie chciała wyobrażać sobie, co poczuje Molly, gdy dostanie ten list.

Nie miała tyle odwagi, by w liście zdradzić, co jest potworem z Komnaty. Ona, lwica Gryffindoru, nie miała odwagi! Była tchórzem, nie potrafiącym opanować chaosu i paniki, nie potrafiącym stawić czoła złu, które zaatakowało rdzeń jej własnego domu!

Jak zaprogramowana maszyna zabrała się do ewakuacji zamku. Wysłała rozkazy z nakazem przygotowania ekspresu Hogwart. Napisała listy do ministerstwa i rady nadzorczej. Podświadomie oczekiwała przybycia Albusa – potrzebowała go, bez niego nie wyobrażała sobie spotkania z Molly i Arturem.

Jednocześnie jej umysł analizował informacje znalezione przez Hermionę. Po zamku mógł krążyć ogromny wąż, zabijający samym spojrzeniem. Wytężyła słuch, ale nie słyszała jego głosu. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie Salazar mógł umieścić Komnatę – zamek był ogromny. Z drugiej jednak strony miała niejasne przeczucie, że nie chodzi jedynie o krew Salazara, by się do niej dostać. Nie, kluczem musiała być znajomość języka węży.

Języka, który ona również rozumiała, choć nie umiała się nim posługiwać.

Mowy, którą znała ona i Riddle.

Oraz Harry Potter.

Minerwa poczuła jak jej głowę zalewa mieszanina strachu i troski. Hermiona wyrwała kartkę z kompendium, ale nie znaleziono jej w kieszeniach szaty. Harry był bystry, dodatkowo wiedział o otwarciu Komnaty sprzed dziesięcioleci. A jego i Rona nie widziała gdy obwieszczała porwanie Ginny.

Błyskawicznie zerwała się do biegu. Nie zważała na nic. Liczyło się tylko jedno – musiała się upewnić, że Potter i Weasley są bezpieczni.

Jak gradowa chmura wpadła do wieży Gryffindoru. Było już ciemno, ale większość uczniów jeszcze nie spała – w małych grupkach siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. Minerwa szybko zapytała:

\- Gdzie jest Potter i Ronald Weasley?

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Minerwa wyminęła zdezorientowanych Gryfonów i wpadła do dormitorium drugoklasistów. Neville Longbottom uniósł głowę znad poduszki i krzyknął cicho, jakby zobaczył zjawę z koszmaru. Czym prawdopodobnie Minerwa musiała dla niego być, jak pomyślała z żalem.

\- Widziałeś Pottera i Weasley'a? – spytała, a koniec jej różdżki zalśnił jasnym światłem, gdy podeszła do ich łóżek – pustych.

\- Nieee, pani profesor. Chyba wyszli z wieży. – powiedział jękliwie Neville.

\- Jak to, wyszli?! – serce Minerwy biło jak oszalałe. Chłopiec przed nią rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

Minerwa wybiegła z wieży Gryffindoru i zatrzymała się przy oknie. Zmusiła swój umysł do pracy. Gdzie mogła pójść ta dwójka? Chyba nie odkryli, gdzie może ukryta być Komnata? A jeśli tak, to gdzie?

Wielki wąż. Gdzie go słyszała? Tam, gdzie nastąpiły petryfikacje. Z tym, że spetryfikowanych odnajdywano w różnych miejscach. Bazyliszek musiał się jakoś przemieszczać, a jak to robił, pozostając niezauważony?

Kilkunastu spetryfikowanych w ciągu dwóch otwarć Komnaty. Jedna ofiara śmiertelna.

Marta!

Zmarłą Martę Warren znaleziono w łazience! Głosy zawsze dochodziły ze ścian? Woda, w Hogwarcie były problemy z kanalizacją.

Bazyliszek przemieszczał się rurami!

Minerwa rzuciła się do biegu. Ciemne korytarze zmieniały się w rozmazaną szarość, gdy zmuszała swoje nogi do jeszcze szybszego tempa, gdy pchała się swoją własną magią, swoim własnym strachem. Jej szaty łopotały za nią, kapelusz spadł gdzieś po drodze, a włosy wymykały się z koka. Ona jednak nie zważała na to. Karmiła się nadzieją.

Była dziedziczką Slytherina. Była matką chrzestną Harry'ego Pottera. Była zastępcą dyrektora Hogwartu. Była lwicą Gryffindoru.

Musiała znaleźć w sobie odwagę. Musiała znaleźć w sobie moc. Musiała uwierzyć, że ma szansę uratować te dzieci.

Z impetem wpadła do nieco zdewastowanej łazienki, gdzie zazwyczaj rezydowała Marta. Duch zmarłej dziewczyny huśtał się na drzwiach od jednej z kabin. Na widok Minerwy Marta wykrzywiła twarz:

\- Tyyyy! Pupilka wszystkich! Czego szukasz w mojej toalecie, prześwietna lady McGonagall? – Marta wypluwała każde słowo jak przekleństwo. Minerwa zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju. Jej szkocki temperament na pewno nie pomoże w tej sytuacji.

\- Muszę znaleźć Pottera i Weasley'a. Grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Chyba nie chcesz mieć ich na sumieniu, prawda, Marto? – dodała groźnie na koniec.

Marta przekrzywiła głowę, a potem jej twarz rozjaśnił nerwowy uśmieszek.

\- Spóźniłaś się. Oni już tam weszli, po tym jak Harry Potter powiedział coś do umywalki. Niestety zabrali ze sobą tego przystojnego profesora!

Minerwa poczuła nagły odpływ mocy. Zatem przybyła za późno. Jej Gryfoni już wpadli w pułapkę, pewnie zastawioną przez Voldemorta. A zamiast niej, był z nimi tylko ten głupiec Lockhart!

Nie mogła się poddać. Nie mogła zostawić ich samych. Nie zniosłaby ich śmierci. Harry. Przecież przysięgła go chronić. Ron i Ginny. Przecież obiecała sobie, że nie będzie oglądać pogrzebów Weasley'ów, nie po tym, co spotkało braci Molly.

Odwróciła się do ustawionych koliście umywalek. Oglądała je po kolei, aż w końcu natrafiła na jedną z innym kranem. Z kranem, na którym ktoś umieścił płaskorzeźbę przedstawiającą węża. Oto miała przed sobą wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Musiała tylko je otworzyć.

Co miała zrobić? Wąż migotał lekko w świetle jej różdżki. Minerwa na próbę wydała z siebie zduszony syk. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Spróbowała raz jeszcze, tym razem nieco wyżej i głośniej. Znów bez efektu. Z frustracją uderzyła pięścią w umywalkę. Jej ręka zapulsowała bólem. Przygryzła wargę, targana obezwładniającą bezsilnością.

\- Otwieraj się ! – wrzasnęła, a jej głos poniósł się echem po pustej łazience. I nic.

Dlaczego to nie działało? Przecież była potomkinią Salazara! W jej żyłach płynęła jego krew! Dlaczego Komnata otwierała się przed Tomem, synem mugola, a nie chciała ukazać swych podwoi jej, będącej produktem marzeń Slytherina o niezbrukanej czystej krwi?

\- Otwieraj się przede mną, wzmocnioną krwią Slytherina! – wysyczała, z całym gniewem, jaki udało jej się wskrzesić.

I wtedy kran zasyczał, rozjarzył się lekko i obrócił. Nagle cała umywalka zaczęła się ruszać, aż zniknęła w dole, ukazując wylot ogromnej rury, ukrytej w kolistej przestrzeni za umywalkami.

\- Za Hogwart! – mruknęła Minerwa i bez wahania wskoczyła w ciemną dziurę.

Zaczęła lecieć w dół, czymś w rodzaju ogromnej zjeżdżalni, pełnej szlamu i błota. W nikłym promyku swojej różdżki widziała po drodze wyloty innych rur, czuła też osobliwy smród, typowy dla kanalizacji. Ze swojej prędkości i nachylenia kolistej rury wnioskowała, że już teraz musi znajdować się głęboko pod poziomem lochów zamku, może nawet głębiej niż stacja kolejki zbudowanej przez Rowenę.

Gdy już się bała, że ten zjazd nie będzie miał końca, wypadła na dno dość wysokiego tunelu. Przez chwilę zamachała rękami, próbując złapać równowagę. Potem zobaczyła, że jej różdżka niewiele rozjaśnia ciemność przed nią. Już miała zapalić ją mocniej, gdy jej uszy wychwyciły dziwny dźwięk.

Usłyszała coś w rodzaju uderzenia kamienia o kamień. Potem jakby cichy jęk. I coś… na kształt ludzkiego głosu!

\- Lumos Maxima! – rzekła i popędziła tunelem, zasłanym kośćmi małych zwierząt, prawdopodobnie szczurów.

Przebiegła kilkaset metrów, gdy dobiegła do dwójki ludzi.

\- Ron! – krzyknęła, pozwalając, by w jej głosie rozbrzmiała ulga.

Chłopiec uniósł rudą głowę. Na jej widok wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk i upuścił kamień, który dźwigał w rękach.

\- Pani profesor! – Ronald podbiegł do niej.

Minerwa odruchowo objęła go mocno. Syn Molly musiał wydawać się zdumiony i zażenowany tym gestem, a na jego twarzy malował się głęboki rumieniec. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła go o cokolwiek zapytać, ktoś chwycił ją za ramię.

\- A co to za śliczna dama? Powiedzcie, że ją znam!

Odwróciła się błyskawicznie. Za nią stał Lockhart, z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Dostał rykoszetem swojego zaklęcia wymazującego pamięć. Moja różdżka… - zaczął wyjaśniać Ron, ale Gilderoy mu przerwał:

\- Ach, cóż za bogini! – jednocześnie mężczyzna sięgnął dłonią do twarzy Minerwy.

Zareagowała instynktownie i zdzieliła go wolną pięścią w głowę. Padł nieprzytomny na kupę kamieni za sobą.

\- Wow, pani profesor ! – Ron otworzył szeroko oczy. Minerwa odruchowo potarła kostki dłoni, choć wcale nie czuła bólu. Przypisała to adrenalinie, a potem odwróciła się do Gryfona.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? – zapytała, jednocześnie rozglądając się i dostrzegając wielką stertę kamieni, blokującą tunel, oraz częściowo przysypaną, wylinkę ogromnego, jadowicie zielonego węża.

\- Tunel się zawalił, a Harry został po drugiej stronie gruzowiska. Poszedł sam szukać… Ginny. Ja miałem usunąć kamienie, by mogli wrócić. – oczy chłopca zalśniły. Minerwa pokiwała głową – sporo kamieni było już odsuniętych.

\- Będziesz musiał wrócić z Lockhartem do zamku i poinformować Albusa o wszystkim. Ja pójdę po Harry'ego- zdecydowała.

\- Ale pani profesor, jak wydostanę się z tej rury? I jak otworzę wejście, skoro nie znam mowy wężów? Zaraz, jak pani się tu dostała? – Ronald spojrzał na nią z nagłą podejrzliwością.

\- Hmm, masz rację. W takim razie zaczekaj na mnie tutaj. – mruknęła i za pomocą różdżki zaczęła ostrożnie odgarniać kamienie.

\- Pani profesor! Tam jest moja siostra! Niech pani wyjaśni jak się pani tu dostała, albo pójdę za panią. – oświadczył Ronald. Minerwa odwróciła się powoli i uniosła brwi, widząc posklejaną różdżkę wycelowaną w swoją postać. Nie uśmiechało jej się oberwać jakąś klątwą, tak jak Lockhart.

\- Z książki, którą przed atakiem czytała Hermiona, dowiedziałam się, że potworem jest bazyliszek. Pamiętałam napaść na Martę i powiązałam fakty – wielki wąż, niezauważalny przez nikogo- zrozumiałam, że wejście do Komnaty musi znajdować się w łazience, a bazyliszek przemieszcza się rurami. – wyjaśniła spokojnie.

\- Lecz Harry użył mowy wężów, by otworzyć przejście, pani profesor. – zauważył Ronald, nie opuszczając różdżki.

\- Weasley, czy gdybym była zwykłą, średnio utalentowaną czarownicą, Dumbledore powierzyłby mi Hogwart? W tej chwili nie masz wyboru – musisz mi zaufać. – warknęła Minerwa, zirytowana i świadoma upływającego czasu. Ronald przełknął ślinę. Spokojnie patrzyła mu w oczy, podejrzewając, że chłopak pewnie odtwarza w pamięci wszystko, co o niej wiedział.

\- Dobrze. Zostanę tu. Ale jak za godzinę nikt nie wróci, idę tam. I liczę, że jeśli przeżyjemy, będzie pani miała jakieś wytłumaczenie, pani profesor. – rzekł z powagą wreszcie.

\- W takim razie ty myśl nad tym, jak wytłumaczysz złamanie prawie wszystkich punktów regulaminu, panie Weasley. – odpowiedziała, z groźnym błyskiem w oku. Ronald zbladł. Ona jednak znów podjęła pracę nad osuwiskiem.

Po kwadransie udało jej się uzyskać niewielką szczelinę. Odwróciła się do syna Molly.

\- Powodzenia, pani profesor. – mruknął chłopiec.

\- Wrócę z nimi. – obiecała i zmieniła się w kotkę, by ukryć grymas bólu na swojej twarzy. Z wysiłkiem przeciskała się przez masy kamieni, świadoma, że nawet jej moc to za mało, jeśli głazy postanowią się obsunąć. Jednak mimo to wytrwale parła do przodu. W końcu wydostała się na drugą stronę. Nie oglądając się, zmieniła się i z różdżką w dłoni pobiegła w ciemność tunelu. Wiedziała, że bieg na oślep z otwartymi szeroko oczami jest bardzo nierozsądny, ale intuicja podpowiadała jej, że bazyliszek raczej nie czai się za kolejnym zakrętem.

Wreszcie dotarła do muru ozdobionego dwoma wężami z oczami z szmaragdów. Serce zabiło jej mocno, gdy dotarło do niej, że tuż za tym murem musi znajdować się straszliwy potwór, Voldemort w jakiejś postaci oraz Harry i Ginny, jeśli jeszcze żyli. Niepewność i troska o nich dodały jej odwagi. Wyciągnęła wolną rękę przed siebie. Lekko dotknęła głowy jednego z wyrzeźbionych węży. Skupiła się na tym wszystkim, co czuła, gdy przemówiła w łazience Marty. Już otwierała usta, gdy usłyszała to.

Wrzask, lecz nie fizyczny, nie wychwytywany przez ludzkie ucho, lecz mentalny, choć niewątpliwie wydany w syczący sposób. Był to syk agonii, bezwzględnego bólu umierania i Minerwa czuła, jak rozsadza to jej czaszkę. Jej kolana się zatrzęsły, choć równie dobrze to mogła trząść się podłoga tunelu.

A potem zaległa cisza. Uniosła głowę i była pewna tylko jednej rzeczy – bazyliszek był martwy.

Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na szmaragdowych oczach jednego z węży, oczach o tej samej barwie co jej własne. Skupiła się na tym podobieństwie – by otworzyć Komnatę, nie wystarczyło rozumieć mowę węży – należało wierzyć, że umie się nią władać. Ona musiała również otworzyć się na swoje dziedzictwo, na prastarą krew założycieli Hogwartu w swoich żyłach.

\- Otwórz się. – wysyczała, wkładając w to wszystkie kłębiące się w umyśle emocje.

Węże przesunęły się, ukazując wejście do legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic.

Gdy Minerwa wpadła do środka, zobaczyła moment, w którym Harry Potter unosi zakrzywiony kieł nad niewielką, czarną książeczką.

Ujrzała też postać Toma Riddle. Przystojnego, około piętnastoletniego, którego pełen wyższości uśmiech właśnie znikał z twarzy, a pojawiło się na niej przerażenie. A potem Voldemort uniósł głowę i zobaczył ją. Czarne, obsydianowe oczy, które niedawno nawiedzały ją w koszmarach, teraz wwiercały się w jej duszę, choć umysł podpowiadał Minerwie, że to nie jest rzeczywisty Riddle, to nie jest ten mężczyzna, który tak jej pożądał, lecz raczej widmo na podobieństwo ducha, lub wspomnienia.

Znieruchomiała, gdy kątem oka zauważyła jak Harry wbija kieł bazyliszka w czarną książeczkę.

A potem nastąpiło kilka rzeczy naraz:

Voldemort wrzasnął, a z książeczki chlusnął czarny atrament. Minerwa odruchowo wzdrygnęła się, a zjawa, która odwiedzała ją w koszmarach zaczęła skręcać się i miotać, jego krzyk nie ustawał. W ostatnim, śmiertelnym geście wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, a potem rozległ się trzask i zniknął.

Dopiero teraz zaczęła dostrzegać resztę szczegółów – truchło bazyliszka, z wyłupionymi oczami i mieczem sterczącym z podniebienia, bezwładne ciało Ginny, pióra Fawkesa, Tiarę Przydziału i ogromną rzeźbę przedstawiającą Salazara.

Harry przeczołgał się do Ginny – był zwrócony do Minerwy plecami, nie widział jej.

Pozwoliła, by jej głos zdradził targające nią uczucia:

\- Harry!

Minerwa rzuciła się biegiem w jego stronę. Chłopiec odwrócił się i na jego twarzy pojawiła się wyraźna ulga.

\- Pani profesor!

Minerwa opadła na kolana tuż obok niego. Jej oczy lśniły, gdy patrzyła na niego z dumą. Oto on – syn Lily i Jamesa, jej dzielny Gryfon, właśnie uratował Hogwart. Nawet nie była w stanie wyrazić wdzięczności, jaka powoli zaczynała opanowywać jej umysł. Czym by była bez Hogwartu? Wrakiem człowieka, cieniem czarownicy, zbrukanym ciałem pozbawionym duszy.

\- Ginny… Riddle… - zaczął Gryfon, ale powoli opuszczała go adrenalina i głos go zawodził. Minerwa zamrugała, gdy dotarło do niej, że mimo całej gloryfikacji, jaką właśnie jej umysł otaczał Harry'ego, to jest nadal dwunastoletni chłopiec, niepewny i nie rozumiejący, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Ona też niewiele z tego rozumiała, ale uznała, że wyjaśnienie może poczekać. Lekko dotknęła dłoni Ginny – z ulgą wyczuła słaby puls.

\- Cii. Ona żyje, zaraz ją obudzimy. Resztę opowiesz dyrektorowi. – rzekła Minerwa, pocieszającym gestem kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Harry spojrzał na nią z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością. Minerwa miała ochotę w tym momencie mieć gdzieś wszystkie słowa Albusa i po prostu objąć chłopca, zapewnić, że jest ktoś, komu na nim zależy, kto chciałby się o niego troszczyć.

Ale jej zobowiązania wobec Albusa były nie do przeskoczenia.

\- Enervate. – mruknęła, celując różdżką w Ginewrę. Nie wydawała się ranna, a jej klatka piersiowa się unosiła. Jej czar zadziałał – dziewczynka otworzyła oczy.

\- Harry... och, Harry... próbowałam ci powiedzieć na ś-śniadaniu, ale n-nie mogłam tego zrobić przy Percym. Tak, to ja, Harry... ale... p-przysięgam, ja tego nie chciałam... to R-Riddle mnie do tego z-zmusił, on mnie opętał... i... jak ci się udało zabić to... to coś? G-gdzie jest Riddle? Ostatnie, co p-pamiętam, to jak wychodził z dziennika i... – Ginny zdawała się zupełnie nie dostrzegać Minerwy. Z jej słów nauczycielka wywnioskowała, że Voldemort musiał opętać nieszczęsną dziewczynkę. Zalała ją fala współczucia i odchrząknęła cicho.

\- Uspokój się, już po wszystkim. Nie ma już Riddle'a. Popatrz! Jego i bazyliszka.- Harry pokazał dziewczynce dziennik, w wypaloną w środku dziurą, oraz odsłonił Ginny widok na Minerwę.

\- Pani profesor! Proszę mnie nie wyrzucać, tak marzyłam o Hogwarcie… to nie było… -zaczęła bełkotać Ginewra na widok opiekunki Gryffindoru.

Minerwa zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która wydawała jej się właściwa – przysunęła się i mocno objęła Ginny.

\- Ciii, już dobrze, już jesteś bezpieczna. To nie była twoja wina. – Minerwa kreśliła wolną ręką powolne koła na plecach Ginny. Zadziwiające, że ten prosty gest miał uspokajające działanie nie tylko na dziewczynkę, ale i na nią samą. Ponad ramieniem uczennicy Minerwa widziała poszarzałą twarz Harry'ego. Nie była pewna, ale wydawało jej się, że widzi w jego oczach coś na kształt tęsknoty?

\- Musimy iść, twoi rodzice pewnie odchodzą od zmysłów. – wyszeptała do ucha Ginny. Ta pokiwała głową, wycierając oczy w szatę Minerwy i odsunęła się oraz dzielnie dźwignęła na nogi. Minerwa nie miała wątpliwości, że dziewczynka miała gryfońską duszę.

\- Pani profesor, jak… - zaczął Harry, ale Minerwa uniosła rękę.

\- Wszystko się wyjaśni, jak wrócimy do profesora Dumbledore. Czy któreś z was jest ranne? – zapytała z troską.

\- Nie, Fawkes mnie uleczył. – odpowiedział Harry. Ginny pokręciła głową.

\- Dobrze. Harry, pomóż Ginewrze. – Minerwa tymczasem zabrała poplamioną atramentem książeczkę oraz podniosła Tiarę Przydziału.

\- Miałam rację. Wzmocniona krwią Salazara, nie ma co! – odezwał się znajomy głos Tiary w jej głowie. Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, podeszła do truchła bazyliszka i jednym szybkim ruchem wyjęła miecz z jego podniebienia. Poczuła przy tym lekkie ukłucie na prawym ramieniu, ale zignorowała to. Jej uwagę całkowicie zaprzątnął miecz. Był najwspanialszej, przedniej, goblińskiej roboty, wykonany całkowicie ze srebra, z wstawkami z krwistoczerwonych rubinów na rękojeści. Westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła napis na klindze – oto miała przed sobą legendarny miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

Miecz, który ukazał się Potterowi, nie jej, jak szeptał cichy głosik w jej głowie. Minerwa odpędziła go, jednak jej umysł pulsował niedowierzaniem, gdy ruszyła za Ginny i chłopcem, który w wieku dwunastu lat zabił straszliwego bazyliszka i kolejny raz pokonał Lorda Voldemorta.


	13. Rozdział 13

Albus Dumbledore szczelniej owinął się kapturem, choć zapadał zmrok, więc mało kto mógł widzieć jego sylwetkę. Jego krok był bardziej sprężysty niż jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Oto udało mu się znaleźć ostatniego z sygnatariuszy jego odwołania i wymusić na nim przyznanie się do przyjęcia łapówki od Malfoy'a. Mając podobne oświadczenia na piśmie wszystkich członków Rady Nadzorczej, mógł z czystym sumieniem starać się o przywrócenie do pracy – był pewien, że Korneliusz podpisze jego pismo natychmiast, gdy trafi ono na jego biurko.

Dopiero z dala od zamku zrozumiał, że jego życie pozbawione jest sensu bez Hogwartu. Szkoła już nie była jedynie domem, azylem. Była najświętszym sanktuarium, całym jego życiem. Była pożywieniem dla jego duszy, światłem dla jego mrocznego egoizmu. Poza tym, żyli tam ludzie, których kochał.

Albus nucił żywą, szkocką melodię, zmierzając ku przytłumionemu światłu okien gospody jego brata. Zdziwił się, nie widząc przez brudne szyby stałych bywalców. Z drugiej jednak strony, tak było lepiej – nie chciał, by Aberforth miał kłopoty z powodu obecności Albusa w jego podejrzanym przybytku. Pchnął nadgryzione przez korniki drzwi – natychmiast powitał go znajomy, kozi odór. Zmusił się do ukrycia grymasu i szybko przeszedł przez izbę gospody, ku zapleczu.

Wspinając się po schodach, po raz pierwszy odniósł wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak – przez maleńkie okienko na klatce schodowej widział kozy brata, biegające po maleńkim i zapuszczonym podwórzu, choć powinny być już zamknięte w budynku gospodarczym. Niewiele było rzeczy, o które Aberforth dbał bardziej niż o te zwierzęta, dlatego niedopełnienie tego codziennego rytuału jakim było zamknięcie kóz wydało się Albusowi alarmujące. Do tego stopnia, że wyciągnął różdżkę, a jego kroki były bardziej ostrożne.

Gdy nieoczekiwanie wpadł do głównego pokoju mieszkania brata, zrozumiał, że musiało wydarzyć się coś złego. Aberforth na jego widok zerwał się z fotela – jego twarz była blada, a kącik ust drgał mu lekko.

\- Gdzie ty się, na Merlina, podziewałeś!? – ryknął, a Albus poczuł niepokój – jego brat rzadko okazywał przerażenie, a właśnie to uczucie wyczuwał pod grubą warstwą złości.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Albus, odruchowo ustawiając się tyłem do portretu Ariany.

\- Parę godzin temu przybył patronus od McGonagall. Potwór porwał dziewczynkę Weasley'ów i zabrał ją do Komnaty. Twoja zastępczyni sugerowała, że wie, co może być tym potworem i prosiła, byś jak najszybciej wracał do zamku. Posłałem jej swojego patronusa, ale nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi. – Aberforth nerwowo krążył po pokoju.

Albus czuł, jak tryby jego umysłu przyśpieszają. Córka Weasley'ów – jedenastoletnia Ginewra, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. A Minerwa podobno odkryła, co jest zdolne do petryfikowania ludzi.

Zadrżał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Minerwa nie spocznie, dopóki nie znajdzie swojej uczennicy.

Przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy czarownicy, gdy rozstawali się po wręczeniu mu odwołania przez Lucjusza. Pamiętał swoją sugestię – okropną, obrzydliwą, sprawiającą, że miał ochotę wyprzeć tę wizję z umysłu, lecz nie potrafił. Dziwna, pokrętna logika podszeptywała, że zarówno przeszłość Voldemorta, jak i Minerwy jest pełna białych plam, dziwnie zlewających się na linii chronologicznej. Równocześnie jego umysł zalewał obraz Minerwy, z gracją prowadzonej przez Toma. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał mroczne słowa przepowiedni profesor Vatblasky – dwoje ludzi, pięknych i przeżartych przez zło. Słowo ,,dziedzic" pulsowało tępo w jego głowie, siejąc wątpliwości. Nienawidził siebie za to, że śmiał tak po prostu zasugerować jej w twarz coś tak straszliwego.

Och, jakże ją zranił! Już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Albusie! Czemu stoisz jak ten posąg! Przecież Hogwart cię potrzebuje! – głos Aberfortha ledwie przebijał się przez ogromny mur, zbudowany na niechęci do samego siebie i dławiącym poczuciu winy za brud swoich myśli.

\- Zrobiłem coś strasznego. – wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie, niż do brata. Patrzył na wprost – na obdrapane drzwi przed sobą, ponad ramieniem wściekłego Aberfortha. Mimo to widział jedynie jej skrzywioną bólem twarz, jej rozszerzone źrenice, gdy dotarło do niej, o co ją podejrzewał. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy czuł na sobie oskarżycielski wzrok Ariany.

\- O czym ty, galopujące gargulce, mówisz? – wrzasnął Aberforth. Albus przez krótki moment skupił uwagę na jego twarzy.

\- Zasugerowałem, że Minerwa mogła nie być obojętna na urok Voldemorta. – wypalił.

Aberforth otworzył szeroko usta. A potem nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, zdzielił Albusa po twarzy tak mocno, że czarodziej zobaczył zielone gwiazdki przed oczami i zatoczył się na bok. Jego brat chyba sam był zdumiony gwałtownością swojej reakcji, bo tępo wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, ale potem uniósł głowę i na jego twarzy pojawiła się zimna furia oraz nienawiść, której Albus dawno u niego nie widział.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś potworem. – warknął Aberforth, z wyraźną odrazą patrząc na Albusa, który dopiero po jakiejś chwili zrozumiał, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Z niedowierzaniem uniósł dłoń do policzka, który pulsował tępym bólem.

A potem po prostu deportował się z trzaskiem.

Prawie potknął się przy lądowaniu i o mały włos nie wyłożyłby się jak długi na żwirowej drodze przed bramą do Hogwartu. Jednak jego umysł zaprzątała jedna myśl:

Jeśli Minerwie stanie się jakaś krzywda, to będzie to jego winą.

Przeniknął przez żelazne pręty bramy i pobiegł w stronę zamku, jego ciemnofioletowe szaty łopotały za nim, wiatr dął mu prosto w twarz, rozwiewając srebrne włosy i brodę.

Instynktownie skierował się do gabinetu Minerwy. Zapukał gorączkowo. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zapukał mocniej. Znów nic.

\- Minerwo! – krzyknął. Zero odpowiedzi. Wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni i przyłożył do zamka, mrucząc skomplikowane zaklęcie otwierające. Zamek puścił, ale tylko dlatego, że powolna świadomość szkoły rozpoznała Albusa lub też wyczuła jego intencje.

Niestety, gabinet i salon Minerwy były puste. Albus nie odważył się wejść do jej sypialni – był pewien, że również była pusta. Wmawiając sobie, że nieobecność nauczycielki transmutacji w jej gabinecie nic nie znaczyła, Albus pobiegł do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Wpadł do pomieszczenia z impetem i błyskawicznie przeskanował zdumione twarze. Nie było wśród nich Minerwy.

\- Dyrektorze! – Filius zerwał się z krzesła. Albus miał ochotę wybuchnąć gorzkim śmiechem, widząc autentyczną ulgę na wielu twarzach.

\- Gdzie jest Minerwa? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem. Severus obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem. Septima uniosła brwi. Rolanda wzruszyła ramionami i odpowiedziała:

\- Nie ma jej w gabinecie? Powinna tam być, Hagrid zaraz ma przyprowadzić państwa Weasley. – żółte tęczówki instruktorki latania błysnęły, gdy Albus pokręcił głową.

\- Może poszła do wieży Gryffindoru? – zasugerował Filius. Zanim Albus zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi za nim się otworzyły. Stała w nich zziajana Aurora Sinistra, nauczycielka astronomii.

\- Potter i Weasley zniknęli! Poszłam do wieży Gryffindoru po braci Ginewry, ale powiedziano mi, że godzinę temu była tam Minerwa i wybiegła nie wiadomo dokąd, gdy dowiedziała się, że Potter i Weasley zaginęli! – ogłosiła Aurora, a jej rozbiegany wzrok zatrzymał się na Albusie.

Albus zamrugał. Gdzie mogli pójść drugoroczni Gryfoni? Czy porwanie Ginny było jedynie pułapką Toma, mającą zwabić Pottera w jego łapy? Co odkryli chłopcy? I gdzie była Minerwa?

I znów, drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego stanęły otworem. Stała w nich przerażona Irma Price, kurczowo ściskając w dłoni niewielkie lusterko.

\- Dyrektorze! – krzyknęła, ruszając w stronę Albusa.

\- Irmo, jeśli nie chodzi o Minerwę… - zaczął czarodziej, ale bibliotekarka przerwała mu.

\- Oczywiście, że chodzi o nią! Odkryła, czym jest potwór z komnaty! – Irma wyciągnęła z kieszeni jakąś kartkę – wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią z napięciem. Kobieta wręczyła Albusowi świstek i wyszeptała:

\- To bazyliszek.

W pokoju nauczycielskim zapanował chaos, wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, a Albus usiłował skupić myśli na słowach przepisanych z jakiejś książki przez Irmę, wyjaśniających naturę bazyliszka. Zadziwiające, jak wszystko składało się na logiczną całość.

Zadziwiające, ale przede wszystkim przerażające. Albus rzadko czuł się tak okropnie jak w tej chwili, gdy bezlitosny rozum podpowiadał mu, że jeśli chłopcy i Minerwa znaleźli wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic, to prawdopodobnie musieli być już martwi.

Gdy jego umysł podsunął mu wizję sztywnego, bladego ciała Minerwy, Albus nie wytrzymał.

Opadł na kolana, przytłoczony cierpieniem.

Trwał tak, a nikt nie ważył się do niego podejść. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że cała jego sylwetka promieniuje szarym, pulsującym światłem. Nie dostrzegał, że jego dłonie drżą niepohamowanie.

I właśnie w tym momencie do pokoju nauczycielskiego wpadł Hagrid, a za nim śmiertelnie przestraszeni państwo Weasley. Albus uniósł głowę – skrzyżował spojrzenie z Molly.

Wystarczyło tylko tyle – krótki kontakt wzrokowy – by pani Weasley zrozumiała, że Albus Dumbledore traci nadzieję. Ta świadomość sprawiła, że kobieta zemdlała, osuwając się w ramiona swojego bladego, przygnębionego męża.

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz.

Nauczyciele rzucili się do cucenia pani Weasley - ostrożnie przeniesiono ją na kanapę. Jej mąż nie wypuszczał z dłoni jej ręki. Do pokoju weszli też bracia Ginewry i Ronalda – bliźniacy i Percy. Ich twarze były pełne lęku.

Albus dźwignął się z ziemi. Chciał jedynie uciec, chciał wykrzyczeć swoje winy, chciał zapomnieć, chciał spojrzeć w gadzie oczy bazyliszka. Chciał umrzeć.

Trzask. Tak charakterystyczny, nie do pomylenia z innymi dźwięk.

Ostatkiem sił uniósł głowę.

Wszyscy zamarli, gdy zobaczyli szkarłatno-złote pióro szybujące w stronę jego twarzy.

I Albus zrozumiał, że oto ma jeden, maleńki strzępek nadziei.

\- Albusie? – miękki głos Molly rozdarł ciszę. Dyrektor spojrzał na nią – jej przytomne już oczy błyszczały od łez.

\- Nie wszystko stracone. – odpowiedział, wkładając w tę słowa całą nową nadzieję, całą swoją wiarę w Minerwę i Harry'ego.

\- Co mamy robić? – spytał cicho Filius. Albus zerknął na niego przelotnie.

\- Opiekunowie niech pójdą pilnować swoich uczniów. Reszta nauczycieli niech pójdzie pomóc w skrzydle szpitalnym w budzeniu spetryfikowanych – Poppy przyda się każda para rąk. Państwo Weasley, Percy, Fred i George – chodźmy, powinniśmy czekać w gabinecie Minerwy.

Nikt nie zakwestionował jego poleceń. Rodzina Weasley'ów bez najmniejszego szmeru udała się za nim. Słyszał jedynie ich kroki i oddechy – zaufanie, jakim go darzyli, nieco go przytłaczało. Był jednak pewien, że dobrze odczytał wiadomość od Fawkesa.

Nie chciał przyjmować do wiadomości alternatywy. Do powrotu feniksa mógł jedynie czekać – mógł tylko domyślać się gdzie są wejścia do Komnaty, a jeśli logika podpowiadała mu właściwie, to i tak nie byłby w stanie się tam dostać bez znajomości mowy węży.

Jednak gdy znalazł się już w gabinecie Minerwy, bezsilność uderzyła w niego z zdwojoną siłą.

Jak dobrze znał to pomieszczenie: drogocenne księgi równo ułożone na półkach, bez grama kurzu, ogromne biurko, doskonale uprzątnięte oraz zmieniający się z porami dnia obraz na ścianie, przedstawiający majestatyczny widok na Hogwart. Wciąż rozglądając się po znajomym wnętrzu, wyczarował krzesła dla rodziny Weasley. Sam stanął za fotelem Minerwy – imponującym, wysokim meblem z ciemnego, lśniącego drewna. Nie śmiał na nim usiąść.

Sekundy upływały. Minuty wlekły się niemiłosiernie, jedna za drugą. Oni nadal czekali, w całkowitym milczeniu. Ani Artur, ani Molly nie oczekiwali wyjaśnień. Ich obecni tu synowie patrzyli pustym wzrokiem w krzesło swojej nauczycielki. Albus przyłapał się na tym, że upaja się subtelną nutą konwaliowego zapachu.

Zmierzch na dobre zapadł nad Hogwartem. Nieruchomi Weasey'owie stali się jedynie kolejnymi cieniami w gabinecie Minerwy. Albus stłumił drżenie – czuł chłód i zmęczenie. Trwał jednak na swoim miejscu. Jedyną ruchomą rzeczą były łzy Molly, swobodnie spływające po jej policzkach i błyszczące w mroku jak diamenty.

Wreszcie Albus obrócił w dłoni pióro Fawkesa. Nie mógł już znieść ciemności i ponurej atmosfery. Wykonał lekki ruch ręką – misternie wykonane kinkiety w ścianach gabinetu rozjarzyły się złotym blaskiem. W ich świetle Albus zobaczył Molly, zupełnie wtuloną w pierś Artura i Percy'ego, otaczającego ramionami bliźniaków.

,,To właśnie jest rodzina." – odezwał się cichy głosik w jego głowie. Albus wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie. Przecież wiedział, czym jest rodzina – dla niego domem był cały Hogwart . Teraz jednak miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego domowe ognisko przygasa, zalewane wodą z łazienki Jęczącej Marty, dziewczynki, której nie zdołał ochronić.

Zegar w salonie Minerwy wybił północ. Mimo zamkniętych drzwi, Albus słyszał jego głębokie brzmienie. Czarodziej jednak skupił swoją uwagę na drzwiach prowadzących na korytarz. Ktoś właśnie delikatnie nacisnął klamkę.

Albus wypuścił ze świtem powietrze, gdy w drzwiach stanęła osobliwa grupka, której wszyscy członkowie byli pokryci pyłem, szlamem i błotem.

Ginny ściskała jedną dłonią Rona, a drugą Harry'ego. Gdzieś z boku czaił się Lockhart, z dziwnie głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Lecz oczy Albusa patrzyły tylko na nią.

Minerwa odpowiedziała mu spokojnym, pełnym godności spojrzeniem. Jej dłoń spoczywała protekcjonalnie na ramieniu Harry'ego. W drugiej ręce trzymała świetlisty miecz i Tiarę Przydziału.

Zza jej pleców wyleciał Fawkes i przysiadł na ramieniu Albusa.

Ileż by dał, by móc w tej chwili podbiec do niej i błagać ją o wybaczenie! Wiedział jednak, że prosiłby o zbyt wiele.

\- Ginny! – Molly zerwała się na równe nogi i porwała córkę w objęcia. Chwilę później dołączyła do niej reszta familii Weasley'ów. Albus widział to kątem oka, podobnie jak pełne pytań spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Harry Potter. Jego główna uwaga była skupiona na Minerwie, która pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech, obserwując pełne miłości ponowne połączenie rodziny Weasley'ów.

\- Uratowaliście ją! Uratowaliście ją! Jak wam się to udało?! – wykrzyknęła Molly.

Albus lekko zmrużył oczy, gdy Harry już wyrwał się z objęć rudowłosej czarownicy i podszedł do biurka Minerwy, gdzie położył poplamioną atramentem czarną książeczkę, w środku której ziała ogromna dziura.

A potem syn Jamesa i Lily zaczął opowiadać. Przez kwadrans mówił o wszystkim i Albus dopiero zrozumiał, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie znajdował się chłopiec. Wszystko zaczęło nabierać sensu – dziwne zachowanie Minerwy przy każdej napaści – Albus mógł się założyć, że ona również musiała słyszeć bazyliszka. Gdy Harry dotarł do momentu, w którym odkrył, że wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic musi znajdować się w łazience Jęczącej Marty, umilkł, jakby ochrypł. Dyrektor jednak widział szczerą rozterkę w jego oczach i szybkie spojrzenie rzucone na Ginny. Dlatego zapytał łagodnie:

\- Mnie interesuje najbardziej, jak Lordowi Voldemortowi udało się zaczarować Ginny, skoro moje źródła donoszą, że obecnie ukrywa się w puszczach Albanii.

Harry spojrzał na niego z wyraźną ulgą. Z kolei Artur zaczął mówić z niedowierzaniem, ale Albus był zupełnie skupiony na słowach chłopca przed sobą.

\- To ten dziennik. Riddle zapisał go, gdy miał szesnaście lat. – odpowiedział Harry, wskazując na książeczkę.

Albus zmusił się, by nie popatrzeć na Minerwę – nie miał pojęcia, jakie informacje o niej Voldemort mógł umieścić w dzienniku, ani ile z tego zdradził Harry'emu bądź Ginny. Zamiast tego skupił się na samym dzienniku. Ostrożnie przewrócił jego nadpalone i wilgotne kartki – wyczuwał ogromną aurę złowrogiej mocy wydobywającą się z przedmiotu. Nie musiał zgadywać, że Minerwa również to wyczuwała.

Tylko trochę podejrzewał, jak w tym niepozornym w gruncie rzeczy przedmiocie udało się Voldemortowi zamknąć cząstkę siebie i przerażało go to bardziej, niż byłby skłonny przyznać. Musiał jednak grać, udawać – jeśli jego podejrzenia były prawdziwe – wiedza o tym była szalenie niebezpieczna.

\- Wspaniałe. No tak, ale on był najlepszym uczniem, jakiego miał Hogwart. – rzekł, celowo lekko modulując głos, by przypominał ton Galatei Merrythought. Tym razem spojrzał na Minerwę. Jej nozdrza zadrgały lekko – lecz nie wiedział, czy z gniewu za ten policzek czy na wspomnienie wiary, jaką jej stara nauczycielka pokładała w Tomie. Albus odwrócił się do Weasley'ów i wyjaśnił:

\- Niewiele osób wiedziało, że Lord Voldemort nosił kiedyś inne nazwisko: Tom Riddle. Sam go uczyłem, pięćdziesiąt lat temu, tu, w Hogwarcie. Po ukończeniu szkoły przepadł bez wieści... odbywał dalekie podróże... studiował i praktykował czarną magię, przebywając w towarzystwie najgorszych typów, i przeszedł tyle niebezpiecznych transformacji, że kiedy w końcu ujawnił się jako Lord Voldemort, trudno było w nim rozpoznać Toma Riddle'a. Mało kto łączył Lorda Voldemorta z tym inteligentnym, ładnym chłopcem, który kiedyś był tutaj prefektem szkoły.

Weasley'owie zareagowali tak, jak mógł tego oczekiwać – najpierw niedowierzaniem, potem oskarżeniem skierowanym w stronę Ginewry. Wiedząc, jak wiele musiała wycierpieć ta biedna dziewczynka, Albus przerwał jej płaczliwe wyjaśnienia i polecił, by udała się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Prawie cała jej rodzina wyszła z nią, zostawiając Albusa z Harrym, Ronem, Lockhartem i Minerwą, która jedynie odłożyła na biurko Tiarę i miecz. Albus natychmiast rozpoznał ostrze, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

Dyrektor bardzo ostrożnie poinformował dwójkę uczniów, że nie zostaną ukarani, lecz nagrodzeni. Z satysfakcją zobaczył radość w oczach Harry'ego, gdy zrozumiał, że nie zostanie wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Kątem oka widział też zaciśnięte usta Minerwy – chyba powoli docierało do niej, jak ogromne szczęście mieli jej ulubieni uczniowie. Zignorował jednak ją i zapytał, co stało się z Gilderoy'em. Gdy Weasley mu wyjaśnił, Albusowi trudno było ukryć swoje rozbawienie ironią sytuacji – od dawna podejrzewał, że Lockhart jest oszustem, ale miał zbyt wiele na głowie, by szukać na to dowodów. Gdy wysłał Ronalda z dawnym profesorem obrony przed czarną magią do skrzydła szpitalnego, został z jedynie Harrym i Minerwą.

Skupił się na chłopcu. Podziękował mu za okazaną wierność w Komnacie – Fawkes zjawił się tam ze względu na Harry'ego, zanim znalazła się tam Minerwa. Tylko wyrażona głośno lojalność chłopca mogła przywołać do niego feniksa.

Potem zaczęli rozmawiać o Voldemorcie. I w pewnym momencie Harry wyznał:

\- Panie profesorze, Tiara Przydziału powiedziała mi, że... że pasowałbym do Slytherinu. Przez jakiś czas wszyscy myśleli, że to ja jestem dziedzicem Slytherina... bo znam mowę wężów...

Albus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem na Minerwę. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka jej twarz była niewzruszona, w jej oczach dostrzegał współczucie – rozumiała, przez co przeszedł Harry i cierpiała, że nie mogła uświadomić go wcześniej. Lecz zaraz potem uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Albusa – zrozumiał, że dla niej również podobieństwo Harry'ego do Voldemorta jest zagadką.

Był im winien wyjaśnienie. Obojgu.

\- Znasz mowę wężów, Harry, ponieważ zna ją Lord Voldemort... który jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina... O ile się nie mylę, przekazał ci cząstkę swojej mocy... w ową noc, kiedy pozostawił ci tę bliznę. Jestem pewny, że na pewno nie chciał tego zrobić...

\- Voldemort przekazał mi cząstkę samego siebie? - zapytał Harry, głęboko wstrząśnięty.

\- Na to właśnie wygląda.

\- Więc rzeczywiście powinienem być w Slytherinie - powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego z rozpaczą. Musiał zapomnieć o obecności Minerwy za swoimi plecami.

\- Tiara Przydziału dostrzegła we mnie moc Slytherina i...

\- I przydzieliła cię do Gryffindoru - przerwał mu spokojnie Albus. - Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Tak się zdarzyło, że masz wiele cech, które Salazar Slytherin cenił u swoich wybranych uczniów. Jego własny rzadki dar, mowę wężów... zaradność... zdecydowanie... pewien... hm... brak szacunku dla wszelkich reguł... - dodał, a wąsy znowu mu się zatrzęsły. - A jednak Tiara Przydziału umieściła cię w Gryffindorze. Wiesz, dlaczego tak się stało? Pomyśl.

\- Umieściła mnie w Gryffindorze tylko dlatego - powiedział Harry zrezygnowanym tonem - bo ją poprosiłem, żeby mnie nie umieszczała w Slytherinie...

\- Właśnie - przerwał mu wyraźnie uradowany Albus. - A to bardzo cię różni od Toma Riddle. Bo widzisz, Harry, to nasze wybory ukazują, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, o wiele bardziej niż nasze zdolności. – przelotnie zerknął na Minerwę, ona jednak wpatrywała się w okno z nieodgadnioną miną. - Jeśli chcesz dowodu, Harry, że naprawdę należysz do Gryffindoru, to przyjrzyj się temu.

Ostrożnie wziął z biurka cenny miecz i wręczył Harry'emu. Ten chwycił pokrwawioną klingę i spojrzał na migocące w świetle kominka rubiny na rękojeści, nie wiedząc, o co właściwie chodzi. I nagle, tuż pod gardą, musiał zobaczyć wygrawerowane słowa. ,,Godryk Gryffindor."

\- Tylko prawdziwy Gryfon mógł wyciągnąć ten miecz z tiary - rzekł Albus.

Harry odruchowo się obrócił – Minerwa dzielnie zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Albus miał ochotę zachichotać, widząc, jakim autorytetem w dziedzinie wszystkiego, co gryfońskie, cieszy się jego zastępczyni. Potem jednak dotarło do niego, jak bardzo ona musi się czuć skonfundowana – potomkini dwójki założycieli, która nie wylądowała w domu żadnego ze swoich przodków.

\- Pani profesor? Jak pani udało się dostać do Komnaty? – zapytał cicho Harry. Albus zrozumiał, że to musiało nurtować go od dłuższego czasu. Wyjaśnienie tej sprawy postanowił zostawić Minerwie – to był jej sekret, to ona decydowała, czy chce się nim podzielić, czy nie.

Czarownica westchnęła. Jasne było, że nie widzi alternatywy dla prawdy, która jednak była trudna do przyjęcia.

\- Riddle nie jest jedynym potomkiem Slytherina. – mruknęła, nie patrząc Gryfonowi w oczy. Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się wyraz czystego szoku.

\- Ale… ale pani… pani chyba nie … nie jest pani z nim spokrewniona? Z Voldemortem? – wypalił wstrząśnięty chłopiec.

Albus z zainteresowaniem obserwował tę scenę. Najpierw zauważył lekkie wzdrygnięcie Minerwy, a potem odrazę. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały – emocje widoczne w oczach czarownicy były dla Albusa bardziej bolesne niż cios Aberfortha. Nadal jednak nie potrafił ich nazwać. To był moment, a potem Minerwa znów skupiła się na chłopcu przed sobą.

\- Nie. Riddle to potomek Salazara z jego małżeństwa z jakąś nieznaną czarownicą, którą poślubił już po opuszczeniu Hogwartu. Moja rodzina zaś wywodzi się z romansu Slytherina z Roweną Ravenclaw, choć to geny i talenty Roweny od wieków ujawniały się w moich przodkach. – wyjaśniła cicho. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Zatem jest pani potomkinią obu założycieli Hogwartu? Dlaczego więc jest pani opiekunką Gryffindoru?

Albus postanowił się wtrącić:

\- Profesor McGonagall jest najdłuższym w historii hatstallem, co oznacza, że przy jej przydziale Tiara zastanawiała się ponad pięć minut. W jej przypadku było to prawie dziesięć minut, czym pobiła mój rekord. – mówił Albus z uśmiechem. Harry z zdumieniem spojrzał na Minerwę.

\- Pani też poprosiła Tiarę o Gryffindor? – zapytał chłopiec z mieszaniną ciekawości i nadziei.

Twarz Minerwy przybrała osobliwy wyraz. Albus wstrzymał oddech – Harry spytał o to, o co on sam nigdy nie miał odwagi. Przydział Minerwy w dalszym ciągu stanowił dla niego zagadkę – nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tiara po prostu uznała odwagę za jej wiodącą cechę – nie po tym, co stary kapelusz Godryka powiedział do niego tuż przed tamtym znaczącym przydziałem.

\- Nie. Marzyłam o Ravenclawie, domu mojego ojca. Brałam też pod uwagę Slytherin, bo moja rodzina niewiele rzeczy ceniła wyżej ponad czystą krew. Jednak Tiara to potężny magiczny artefakt. Ona nie tylko widzi nas takimi, jakimi jesteśmy naprawdę, dostrzega również strzępy naszej przyszłości. W jakiś czarodziejski sposób wiedziała, że będzie mi potrzebna legendarna gryfońska odwaga. Najpierw byłam przerażona jej werdyktem, ale ostatecznie pokochałam dom lwa całym sercem. – wyznała. Albus nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że choć zdradziła więcej, niż nawet on wiedział, nie powiedziała wszystkiego.

\- Zatem… rozumie pani mowę węży? Słyszała pani bazyliszka? – pytał Harry. Gdy Minerwa pokiwała głową, nie ustawał w swojej dociekliwości:

\- I nie wiedziała pani….

\- Moje zmysły na mowę wężów nie są tak wyczulone jak twoje czy Voldemorta. Jestem spadkobierczynią głównie Roweny i słyszałam jedynie niewyraźny syk, gdy ty rozpoznawałeś całe słowa. Zarówno fakt, że Salazar jest jednak moim przodkiem jak i odkrycie wężoustości wyszły na jaw dopiero kilkanaście lat temu. Zatem zrozumiałam, czym jest potwór z Komnaty dopiero dzisiaj, po przeczytaniu książki, z której stronę wyrwała panna Granger. – zdradziła, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała subtelna nuta złości na samą siebie.

Albus wiedział, że to sygnał do zakończenia tego dziwnego przesłuchania.

\- Minerwo, powinnaś odpocząć. Harry, ty też. Najedz się i wyśpij. Ja napiszę do Azkabanu, żeby zwolnili mi gajowego.

O dziwo, żadne z nich się nie sprzeciwiło. Minerwa minęła go z obojętną miną i zniknęła za drzwiami swojego salonu, a Harry ruszył do drugich drzwi, prowadzących na korytarz. Albus z niepokojem spoglądał na drzwi, które zamknęły się głucho za jego zastępczynią, gdy do gabinetu wpadł rozjuszony Lucjusz Malfoy ze swoim skrzatem domowym, zmuszając Harry'ego do cofnięcia się.

Albus westchnął. A potem przywdział na swoją twarz maskę nieprzeniknionego spokoju, by móc bez przykrych konsekwencji stawić czoła Lucjuszowi.

Dopiero gdy Lucjusz wyszedł, a Harry zabrał dziennik i pobiegł za nim, Albus odetchnął z ulgą. Postanowił, że list do Azkabanu napisze później. Pewna sprawa nadal nie dawała mu spokoju.

Niepewny przyjęcia, delikatnie zastukał w drzwi salonu Minerwy. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Przez kilka sekund rozmyślał – kiedyś Minerwa nie pozwoliłaby wyprosić się z własnego gabinetu, a nawet gdyby, to wróciłaby, słysząc Malfoy'a. Teraz jednak, miała pełne prawo być wściekłą na Albusa, mogła przecież zwyczajnie nie chcieć go oglądać. Powinien to uszanować i wycofać się.

A jednak. Niepokój zwyciężył. Albus zapukał jeszcze raz, tym razem natarczywiej.

I znów nic. Już zdecydowany, pchnął drzwi. Nie były zamknięte, wszedł więc do środka.

Krzyknął, gdy zobaczył Minerwę, skuloną na podłodze, zwijającą się w silnych drgawkach. Błyskawicznie do niej doskoczył, z różdżką w dłoni.

\- Minerwo! – zawołał, niezdarnie unosząc ją za trzęsące się ramiona. Była zupełnie lekka, jak odnotował z przerażeniem. W jakiś sposób musiała go usłyszeć, bo otworzyła oczy – jej tęczówki były jakby zamglone, a źrenice maleńkie.

\- Moja droga, co ci jest?! – Albus czuł panikę. W jakiś straszliwy sposób wyczuwał , że energia wypływa z Minerwy, że kobieta w jego ramionach słabnie z sekundy na sekundę, a on jest bezradny, nie wie, jak jej pomóc. Sięgnął po różdżkę, by wyczarować patronusa z wezwaniem do Poppy.

Ale nagle Minerwa przygryzła wargę do krwi, która spłynęła rubinowym strumyczkiem po jej brodzie – Albus wiedział, że jest na tyle świadoma, że nie chce krzyczeć.

\- Jak mam ci pomóc? – zapytał, biegnąc wzrokiem po jej sylwetce i szukając jakiś ran, czegokolwiek, co mogło wywołać takie objawy.

Minerwa sięgnęła lewą dłonią do prawego ramienia. Ręka jej się trzęsła, więc przez moment jedynie szarpała ciemny materiał szaty. Potem zaś jej kończyny opadły bezwładnie, jakby zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie utrzymać w nich czucia.

Albus pochylił się nad jej ramieniem. Bezceremonialnie rozerwał rękaw szaty, ukazując kawałek alabastrowej skóry. Była tam jednak jedna skaza. Zobaczył mikroskopijną dziurkę i kropelkę krwi.

\- Nie! Fawkes! – wrzasnął, gdy dotarło do niego, co musiało się stać.

Minerwa musiała się zranić jednym z kłów bazyliszka. Jeśli szybko nie zostanie uleczona przez feniksa, jad ją zabije.

Zamrugała, słysząc jego krzyk. Ostatkiem sił walczyła o zachowanie przytomności. Albus panikował – przecież nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść, nie teraz, nie w ten sposób, nie po tym, jak ją obraził.

\- Fawkes! – ryknął. Przecież szkarłatno-złoty ptak przed chwilą był u jego boku!

Wtem ciało Minerwy wygięło się w łuk. Czarownica zacisnęła zęby i na oczach Albusa stało się coś bardzo dziwnego.

Kropla krwi na jej ramieniu wsiąknęła z powrotem w rankę, która zaczęła się zasklepiać. Zanim jednak się zupełnie zamknęła, wypłynęła z niej maleńka, szmaragdowa kropelka jakiejś substancji. Kropelka zafalowała, by zamienić się w coś na kształt zielonego klejnotu, który następnie jakby zapadł się w skórę Minerwy. Był widoczny, niczym zielony cień pod jej bladą skórą.

Albus nic z tego nie rozumiał. Odruchowo sięgnął dłonią do ramienia Minerwy, ale usłyszał cichy syk.

\- Jeśli to rozdrapiesz, jad mnie zabije. – głos Minerwy sprawił, że Albus natychmiast odwrócił się ku jej twarzy.

Była bardzo blada i wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale poza tym wydawała się wyleczona. Otarła wierzchem dłoni krew z ust.

\- Jak? – spytał, machając ręką w kierunku jej ramienia.

\- Nie wiem. Posadź mnie na fotelu, jesteś stanowczo zbyt kościsty. – odparła ostro, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Albus odwrócił głowę, by ukryć rumieniec, a potem najdelikatniej jak potrafił, ujął ją pod ramiona i przeniósł na fotel. Gdy już się zapadła w tartanowej tapicerce, machnął różdżką, przywołując talerz kanapek i kubek gorącej herbaty. Minerwa skrzywiła się na widok jedzenia, ale ostrożnie ujęła kubek w nieco drżące dłonie.

\- To był jad bazyliszka. Wiesz chyba, że jedynym antidotum są łzy feniksa? – zapytał Albus – musiał wiedzieć co właśnie zobaczył, choć jednocześnie nienawidził się za to – Minerwa na pewno potrzebowała spokoju i wątpił, by miała ochotę na jego towarzystwo.

\- Musiałam się ukłuć gdy wyciągałam miecz, głupia. – mruknęła w odpowiedzi, a potem upiła łyk herbaty.

\- Możesz to jakoś wyjaśnić? – drążył dalej Albus.

\- Czułam dokładnie to samo co przy samoleczeniu. A teraz czuję obecność tego czegoś pod skórą - to nie jest jak kamień, raczej jak coś w rodzaju kapsułki. – wyjaśniła, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Albus zamyślił się – samoleczenie było zdolnością organizmu maga do neutralizacji ran i innych obrażeń – im potężniejszy mag, tym szybciej i trudniejsze urazy mógł leczyć sam, nieświadomie, bez użycia różdżki. Nawet biorąc jednak pod uwagę moc i umiejętności Minerwy w tych dziedzinach, nie byłaby ona w stanie wyprzeć ze swojego ciała trucizny bazyliszka.

\- Myślisz, że gdyby ktoś cię tam dotknął, mogłabyś umrzeć? – zapytał wprost. Pokręciła głową.

\- Wydaje mi się, że najpierw trzeba by rozszarpać skórę. To ciekawa rzecz – jak ampułka cyjanku. – dodała z zamyśleniem.

Albus poczuł zimny dreszcz, gdy przypomniał sobie mugolskie sposoby popełniania samobójstwa podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem. Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza – Minerwa siedziała spokojnie, lecz z podkurczonymi nogami, a wzrok utkwiła w oknie. Albus zrozumiał, że teraz jest jego jedyna szansa – był jej winien bardzo wiele i to był moment by zacząć działać.

\- Minerwo, to co mówiłem wtedy, o dziedzicu Slytherina… - zaczął, ale urwał, nie wiedząc, jakich słów użyć.

\- Było logicznym stawianiem tezy wynikającej ze wszystkich przesłanek. – odpowiedziała cicho, nadal na niego nie patrząc, choć w jej oczach błysnęło coś na kształt odrazy.

\- Nie, to było odrażające z mojej strony, sugerować coś tak okropnego, tym bardziej, że od tylu lat jesteś całkowicie lojalna wobec mnie. – zaprotestował. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś podobnego do gorzkiego uśmiechu.

\- Twoje wnioski były jak najbardziej logiczne. Voldemort od czasów szkolnych pożądał mojej mocy i wiedzy , a siła Smoczej Wojowniczki i krew założycieli Hogwartu w moich żyłach muszą być do tego cennym dodatkiem. Zarówno w mojej przeszłości, jak i w jego, są białe plamy, które pokrywają się ze sobą: wojna, Ameryka . Profesor Vatblasky przewidziała chaos, jaki mógłby nastać, gdybym postanowiła do niego dołączyć. I konsekwentnie, ewentualne dziecko, moje i Voldemorta, na pewno byłoby dziedzicem Slytherina, najpotężniejszym od wieków. – jej słowa były zimne, obojętne, jakby jej umysł przyglądał się im dopiero, gdy opuściły jej usta.

Albus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ona może mówić o tym z takim spokojem, z taką powściągliwością. On na samą myśl o tym miał ochotę zwymiotować. Umysł podsuwał mu obraz lodowatych dłoni Toma, przesuwających się po nieskazitelnej, nagiej skórze pleców Minerwy i Albus czuł żółć podchodzącą do gardła i łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu.

I wtedy Minerwa spojrzała na niego, a jej obojętna mina nieco złagodniała.

\- Miałeś jednak rację, że to byłoby zbyt potężne dziecko. Nawet gdyby udałoby mi się sprowadzić je żywe na ten świat, to jedynie za cenę swojego życia. – dodała, po czym sięgnęła po kubek z herbatą.

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi to wszystko? – zapytał, nawet nie próbując ukrywać swojego bólu. Minerwa znów przywołała na twarz gorzki uśmiech.

\- Żebyś zobaczył, do jakiego stopnia przestałeś mi ufać. – odparła z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Albus popatrzył na nią. Na jej szlachetne rysy, na zmarszczki jakby wykute na jej bladej twarzy, na szmaragdową toń jej oczu. Widział Minerwę, która nigdy nie pragnęła władzy i sławy. Widział Minerwę, błagającą go, by jej udział w ostatecznym pokonaniu Grindelwalda pozostał tajemnicą. Widział Minerwę, zawsze ukrytą w jego cieniu, wyrzekającą się wszystkiego – życia poza Hogwartem, emocji, miłości do Harry'ego. Nie, wcale jej nie rozumiał, chociaż znał ją tak długo.

\- Kto cię uderzył? – błyskawicznie zmieniła temat, wskazując jego policzek. Nie miał zamiaru kłamać:

\- Aberforth.

Pokiwała głową, jakby zrozumiała wszystko. A potem znów zapadła cisza. Albus westchnął.

\- Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się dzisiaj stało – rzekł cicho.

Obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, jakby szacowała jego wartość. Zanim jednak odpowiedziała, znów utkwiła wzrok w oknie.

\- Myślę, że Salazar uznał, że nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś stało się Rowenie. Dlatego musiał wymyślić jakiś czar, który chroniłby ją i jej potomków przed bazyliszkiem.

Albus splótł dłonie – to była prawdopodobna teoria dotycząca odporności Minerwy na jad bazyliszka, ale nie zmieniała faktu, że on sam dawno nie czuł takiego wstydu, takiej niechęci do samego siebie. Przypomniał sobie kontury Ariany zlewające się z twarzą Minerwy: czy od teraz obie miały w nim budzić jedynie poczucie winy?

\- Idź już. Masz sporo na głowie, a ja muszę się przygotować do dzisiejszej uczty. – Minerwa wstała, a Albus dopiero teraz zauważył, jak brudne i pogniecione były jej szaty.

\- Chciałbym ci podziękować, że zajęłaś się wszystkim i że poszłaś za nimi do Komnaty. – wtrącił, choć ona już była przy drzwiach do swojej łazienki.

\- To Harry zabił bazyliszka mieczem Godryka i zniszczył dziennik. Gdy tam weszłam, było już po wszystkim. – odpowiedziała i zostawiła go samego.

Dumbledore doszedł do wniosku, że tego roku szkolnego na pewno nie będzie dobrze wspominał.


	14. Rozdział 14

III

Minerwa McGonagall starannie owijała zielonym bandażem łapę walijskiego smoka, nucąc przy tym uspokajająco. Magiczne stworzenie było wyjątkowo potulne i Minerwa wiedziała, że fakt ten niezmiernie dziwi smokologów z walijskiego Instytutu, którzy o mało nie stracili życia podczas prób uleczenia smoka. Nie pozwalała jednak, by ich szepty ją dekoncentrowały. Mogli się domyślać – plotki krążyły po Instytutach od wielu lat. To jej jednak nie przeszkadzało – tak długo jak nikt nie zażąda wykorzystania jej mocy w złej sprawie, nie miała zamiaru rezygnować ze swej więzi ze smokami. Tym bardziej, że nikt poza nią nie był tak dobrze przygotowany do ochrony tych pięknych stworzeń.

Kończyła już, gdy nagle smok, który jak wiedziała, nazywany był Eledarem przez jego stado, wierzgnął gwałtownie opatrywaną nogą. Jej zmysły były zbyt wyczulone – odskoczyła błyskawicznie, więc potężne pazury jej nie dosięgły. Uspokajającym gestem położyła dłoń na nodze stworzenia i wysłała mu kojące myśli. Jednocześnie odwróciła się.

Ktoś się zbliżał. Zmrużyła oczy i na jej czole pojawiła się wyraźna zmarszczka.

Zdecydowany krok i nerwowo splecione razem dłonie, w połączeniu z błyszczącym w słońcu monoklem były nie do pomylenia: oto maszerowała ku niej Amelia Bones, szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Minerwa posłała kolejną uspokajającą myśl do Eledara i poprosiła, by odleciał do swojego stada. Sama wstała, gdy smok wystartował. Ruszyła na spotkanie przyjaciółki, świadoma, że ogromna bestia za nią właśnie machnęła dwa razy skrzydłami i wzbiła się w górę.

Wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie na twarz Amelii, by zrozumieć, że musiało wydarzyć się coś bardzo złego. Przyspieszyła i wtem stała twarzą w twarz z imponującej postawy kobietą.

\- Madame Bones! – Minerwa oficjalnie powitała przyjaciółkę i pocałowała ją w oba policzki, świadoma rzędu smokologów, obserwujących tą scenę z ciekawością.

\- Lady McGonagall. – Amelia dygnęła lekko.

Przez ułamek sekundy patrzyły sobie w oczy. A potem Amelia wyszeptała:

\- Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu.

Minerwa poczuła krew gwałtownie odpływającą z twarzy. W głowie jej huczało, gdy umysł próbował przyswoić zasłyszaną przed chwilą informację. Azkaban. Najlepiej strzeżone więzienie na świecie, wynurzające się wprost z fal spienionego morza, będące domem dla jednych z najgorszych żyjących istot- dementorów. Więzienie to było częścią magicznego krajobrazu Wielkiej Brytanii, było stałym punktem życia wielu czarodziejów, także Minerwy, która od dziecka wierzyła, że ucieczka z Azkabanu jest niemożliwa. Nie widziała więzienia na własne oczy, ale wiedziała, że jest uważane za o wiele straszniejsze od Nurmengardu, który znała bardzo dobrze.

\- Jak to możliwe? – zapytała cicho, skupiając się znów na stojącej przed nią Amelii.

\- Tego nie wiemy. Pięć godzin temu odkryto, że cela Blacka jest pusta – wysłano grupy poszukiwawcze na ocean, ale zapewne zdołał już dotrzeć na ląd. Obsadziliśmy aurorami wszystkie nadmorskie wioski, ale nigdzie go nie widziano. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak Black pokonał kraty, mury oraz przemknął obok dementorów niezauważony. – Amelia mówiła z ponurą rezygnacją – Minerwa znała ją dobrze, wiedziała więc, że przyjaciółka postrzega tę ucieczkę jako osobistą porażkę.

Zaraz jednak jej umysł skupił się na najważniejszej informacji – z Azkabanu nie uciekł sobie jakiś tam zwykły więzień – chodziło o Syriusza Blacka.

Pamiętała go tak dobrze, jakby ostatni raz widziała go wczoraj – pełen energii, często nonszalancki, odważny, butny i gotów do największych poświęceń na rzecz swoich przyjaciół. Nie zapomniała, jak przerażony był, gdy został sam z rodzącą Lily. Pamiętała go na niezliczonych zebraniach Zakonu, pamiętała jego szkolne lata, jego pierwszy i ostatni dzień w Hogwarcie. Myślała, że go znała.

A potem on zdradził Potterów, zabił Pettigrewa i kilkunastu mugoli.

Minerwa nie widziała go już więcej. Nigdy nie wnioskowała o odwiedziny w Azkabanie. Nie chciała wiedzieć, co sprawiło, że człowiek, którego prawie wychowała, zdradził swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i przyłączył się do lorda Voldemorta.

\- Co z Harrym? – zapytała, przypominając sobie, że Black, podobnie jak ona, był rodzicem chrzestnym syna Jamesa i Lily. Jeśli pozostał wierny Voldemortowi, to zapewne zrobi wszystko, by dopaść chłopca, który pokonał jego mistrza.

Amelia zerknęła nerwowo za siebie, na rząd smokologów i rzekła:

\- Na razie jest bezpieczny u swojego wujostwa. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Dumbledore.

Minerwa uniosła brwi:

\- Albus już wie?

\- Knot poinformował go prawie jako pierwszego. To on nalegał, żebym ci o tym powiedziała. Minister wyda oświadczenie dopiero za trzy godziny, na razie informuje premiera mugoli itd. – wyjaśniła Amelia, znów oglądając się na smokologów.

\- Wybacz, ale nie powinnaś teraz robić wszystkiego, by go złapać? – spytała Minerwa, lekko ujmując przyjaciółkę za rękaw i zabierając ją do bramy Instytutu, za którą się mogły aportować.

\- To teraz zadanie aurorów. Poza tym Barty Crouch zasugerował, że mogłabyś się przydać. Nikt z żyjących nie zna Blacka tak jak ty i Lupin. Wezwaliśmy go z kontynentu, ale minie trochę czasu, zanim tu dotrze. Ty obserwowałaś Blacka przez cały okres nauki, wiesz jak on działa, jak myśli.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Kiedyś może znała Syriusza. Kiedyś może potrafiła przewidzieć jego sposób zachowania, nie dziwiły jej jego liczne wybryki. Teraz jednak trudno jej było cokolwiek zawyrokować.

\- Co miałabym zrobić? – rozłożyła bezradnie ręce, jednocześnie delikatnie kręcąc głową, gdy zobaczyła idącego w ich stronę smokologa. Mężczyzna cofnął się, zmieszany.

\- Tego Crouch nie powiedział, choć miałam wrażenie, że chciał byś udała się do Azkabanu i na miejscu zapoznała się ze sprawą. – Amelia skinęła głową smokologom, przekroczyła wielką bramę Instytutu i spojrzała wyczekująco na Minerwę.

Nauczycielka zamyśliła się. Podczas wojny z Voldemortem kilkukrotnie miała do czynienia z Crouchem. Był inteligentny i rzetelny, czasem bezlitosny, ale bezwzględnie ambitny. Interesował się nią z powodu jej przeszłości aurora, gdy był szefem departamentu, którym teraz kierowała Amelia. Potem zaś, gdy został szefem departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, przypomniał sobie o tym, że jej ojciec był cenionym ambasadorem. Minerwa starała się być dla niego uprzejma, ale w jego obecności zawsze miała się na baczności.

Azkaban. Mimowolnie zadrżała. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że znajdzie tam tylko dementorów, którzy wyssą z niej ostatnie chęci życia. Lecz logika mówiła, że powinna pomóc ująć Blacka. Dopóki Syriusz był na wolności, Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Zatem w drogę. – mruknęła, wyciągając ramię do Amelii. Czując zdecydowany uścisk przyjaciółki, pozwoliła się teleportować wprost do Azkabanu.

Pierwsze co poczuła, to chłód. Przeraźliwe zimno, bez problemu przenikające przez jej ciemnozielone szaty i brązowy fartuch smokologa. Lód, zamrażający jej gorącą krew, zalewająca ją lawina zimna, w której tonęła.

Otworzyła oczy. Amelia stała obok, oddychając rytmicznie – ona też nie była odporna na chłód dementorów. Minerwa poszła za jej przykładem, oddychając głęboko, więcej uwagi poświęcając jednak uspokojeniu myśli i zwalczaniu strachu, zdradziecko atakującego jej umysł.

\- Madame Bones? – z głębi ciemnego korytarza, w którym się znajdowały rozbrzmiał dziwnie znajomy dla Minerwy, kobiecy głos.

\- Przyprowadziłam lady McGonagall. – Amelia zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, a Minerwa mechanicznie poszła za nią, lekko marszcząc czoło na dźwięk swojego tytułu.

\- Lady….? Ach, pani profesor! – w krąg światła rzucanego przez pochodnie weszła młoda czarownica, o ciemnych aurorskich szatach i wściekle fioletowych włosach.

Minerwa na początku nie rozpoznała kobiety, ale była usprawiedliwiona.

\- Och, proszę wybaczyć! – zmieszała się nieznajoma, a potem nagle ni stąd ni zowąd jej włosy zmieniły kolor na nijaki brąz, a jej rysy twarzy zmiękły.

\- Panna Tonks! Nie wiedziałam, że zostałaś aurorem! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa z uznaniem. Odruchowo uniosła kącik ust w górę : lubiła roztrzepaną Nimfadorę – jako uczennica była niezdarna, ale bardzo utalentowana i szybko się uczyła. Mimo to jednak Minerwa nigdy nie założyłaby się, że dawna Puchonka podejmie się tak niebezpiecznej pracy.

\- Wstydziłam się pochwalić, pani profesor, bo testy musiałam zdać jakimś cudem, sama pani wie… - Nimfadora zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Uwierz mi, panno Tonks, nikt nie zostaje aurorem przypadkiem. – mruknęła Minerwa, wspominając swoje testy.

\- Zaprowadzisz profesor McGonagall do celi Blacka? Ja muszę niestety wracać do ministerstwa. – przerwała im Amelia.

\- Powodzenia. – rzekła Minerwa do przyjaciółki, która lekko ścisnęła jej ramię, a potem zniknęła.

\- Hmm, tędy pani profesor. – Tonks poprowadziła Minerwę do stromych i brudnych kamiennych schodów.

Przez dobry kwadrans schodziły w dół, a Tonks zgubiła się dwa razy, musiały więc zawracać. Minerwa szła za swoją byłą uczennicą w milczeniu, ciesząc się, że nie natrafiły jeszcze na żadnego z koszmarnych strażników więzienia. W pewnym momencie jednak weszły w długi korytarz, pełen cel. Minerwa natychmiast transmutowała swój fartuch smokologa w ciepłą, brązową pelerynę i owinęła się nią szczelnie. Specjalnie patrzyła jedynie pod nogi – ujrzenie w którejś z tych cel dawnego ucznia, któregoś z popleczników Voldemorta, żywy dowód jej porażki jako pedagoga byłoby zbyt bolesne. Gdzieś w połowie korytarza zobaczyła znajomą postać i natychmiast poczuła się lepiej.

\- Moody! – zawołała.

\- McGonagall! – nie zważając na zdumione spojrzenie Nimfadory, Alastor objął Minerwę i przyjacielsko cmoknął ją w policzek.

\- To jest cela Blacka? – spytała, wskazując otwarte kraty po lewej. Przyjaciel pokiwał głową.

\- Albus wie, że tu jesteś? – spytał, wchodząc za nią do małego, wąskiego pomieszczenia.

Minerwa odruchowo podparła się o ścianę. Cela oczywiście przypomniała jej najgorszy czas w jej życiu : uwięzienie w Nurmengardzie. Tamto więzienie było inne, ale brud i odór się zgadzały. Choć nie.

Pociągnęła nosem. Wyczuwała zapachy wielu ludzi, ale jeden z nich był wyjątkowo silny – pamiętała go – należał niewątpliwie do Blacka. Lecz wyczuła też zapach, który nie wydawał jej się ludzki.

By mieć pewność, zmieniła się w kocią formę.

Teraz zapachy były wyraźniejsze. Uderzyły w jej nozdrza z zaskakującym impetem, zamknęła więc oczy, by skupić się tylko na jednym zmyśle. Powoli, kierując się jedynie zapachem, obeszła całą celę. Wyczuwała pewną subtelną nutę, która, choć bardzo podobna do zapachu Blacka, nieco różniła się od odoru niemytego ciała.

Wróciła z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci.

\- I co? - Moody patrzył na nią z napięciem, a zza jego pleców wychylała się Nimfadora, z nadzieją na twarzy.

\- W Azkabanie nie ma żadnych psów, prawda? – spytała cicho Minerwa.

\- Nie, skąd miałyby się tu znaleźć? Szczury, owszem, ale psy? – Alastor uniósł brew.

Minerwa zamyśliła się. Była pewna swojego nosa, ale jej odkrycie wydawało się być absurdalne. Wyszła na korytarz, usiłując znów wyłapać niepasujący zapach.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy zapolować na Blacka z psami? – zapytał auror, z wyraźną nutą sceptycyzmu.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Powoli ruszyła korytarzem, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Miała go! Czuła wyraźny zapach psiej sierści – mogła iść po nim jak po sznurku!

Przyspieszyła. Nie oglądając się na aurorów, szła szybko, wiedząc, że już drugi raz nie namierzy tego zapachu. Był ledwie wyczuwalny, nieuchwytny. Pięć metrów, dziesięć. Dwa stopnie, zakręt.

Dementor.

Krzyknęła, gdy natrafiła na niego tuż za korytarzem. Wysoka, unosząca się w powietrzu ciemna postać wyciągnęła ku niej kościstą, pokrytą szarym śluzem dłoń. Jej uszy odnotowały jeszcze charakterystyczny, świszczący oddech.

Minerwa nie czuła, jak ucieka z niej cała radość. Czuła jak wracają jej koszmary.

Grota, której każdy kamień znała już na pamięć. Ponura, pełna cieni.

Rząd znajomych postaci, za każdym razem coraz dłuższych. Ich poszarzałe, pełne bólu i strachu twarze. Jej rodzina, jej przyjaciele, jej nauczyciele, jej uczniowie i towarzysze walki. Albus.

Szkarłatne promienie zaklęć i ochrypłe krzyki klątw. Powyginane w konwulsjach ciała. Wykrzywione bólem rysy, powyciągane błagalnie w jej stronę dłonie. Krew, barwiąca rubinową czerwienią brudne skały. Wrzaski, wdzierające się w jej czaszkę, konsumujące ją żywcem, rozbrzmiewając głośno w jej umyśle. Płacz, młodych i starych, mężczyzn i kobiet. Łzy, lśniące niczym szare perły. Wołanie, proszące o ostatnią łaskę, o szybką śmierć.

Szmaragdowe promienie uśmiercających czarów. Plaśnięcia opadających w przepaść bezwładnych, nieruchomych ciał.

Imiona, podane przez Albusa na chwilę przed tym, jak zostaje trafiony Avadą Kedavrą. Oskarżenie jasno wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- Nie. – jęknęła Minerwa, cofając się przed pochylającym się nad nią dementorem.

\- Expecto Patronum! – krzyknęła, ale z jej różdżki wyleciał jedynie strzęp srebrzystej mgły.

\- Minerwo! – gdzieś z oddali dobiegł znajomy głos. Minerwa jednak już się poddała. Przecież znów zawiodła.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore z zaciętą miną brnął przez mokry piasek jednej z dzikich plaż na brytyjskim wybrzeżu. Oprócz niego nie było tu żywej duszy – choć była to końcówka wakacji, pogoda skutecznie odstraszyła mugoli przed spacerami brzegiem morza. Uciążliwa mżawka zacinała prosto w twarz, a przeraźliwie zimny wiatr zdawał się mrozić krew w żyłach.

Dyrektor Hogwartu jednak nie był tu by rozkoszować się wakacyjnym spacerem. Już od paru godzin przemierzał wybrzeże, wypatrując Syriusza Blacka, zbiega z Azkabanu.

Albus starał się być opanowanym, gdy poinformowano go o ucieczce i wezwano do Azkabanu. W więzieniu i tak panował chaos – Knot jak zwykle stracił głowę. Z pomocą Amelii Bones i obecnego w kraju Croucha Albus zdołał go przekonać do porzucenia biadolenia i zabrania się za sensowne działania. I tak w ramach tych sensownych działań, Albus oraz blisko kilkudziesięciu aurorów przeszukiwało morze i wybrzeże. Bardzo chcieli wierzyć, że Black utonął w sinej, rozszalałej, morskiej toni, podczas dzisiejszej burzy. Niemniej jednak zdrajca Potterów był zbyt przebiegły, by uciec z Azkabanu tylko po to, by zginąć w morskich odmętach.

Pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia. Black był szalenie niebezpieczny, zarówno dla czarodziejów, jak i dla mugoli. Większość z nich doskonale pamiętała masakrę, jaką wywołał ponad dekadę temu, zabijając Pettigrewa i kilkunastu mugoli. Nikt nie wiedział też, w którym momencie Black zdradził i przyłączył się do Voldemorta – ile informacji mu przekazał i jakich okropieństw się nauczył.

Największym zagrożeniem był zaś dla Harry'ego Pottera. Albus nie miał co do tego wątpliwości – Black na pewno będzie chciał się zemścić za pokonanie swojego mistrza. Fakt, że był ojcem chrzestnym chłopca i był obecny przy jego narodzinach, nic nie znaczył – Syriusz udowodnił to już dawno temu. Albus mógł pocieszać się jedynie myślą, że Harry jest całkowicie bezpieczny pod opieką swojej ciotki i wuja. Liczył też, że uda im się szybko znaleźć Blacka- cóż mógł zrobić wygłodzony, zmęczony czarodziej, bez różdżki i jakiegokolwiek wsparcia?

Albus nagle znieruchomiał. Jego drogę przecięło godne pożałowania zwierzę - był to wychudzony, zabiedzony pies. Musiał mieć kiedyś długą, czarną sierść, ale obecnie była ona skudlona i brudna. Jego żebra były doskonale widoczne, a patykowate nogi sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały się złamać pod jego ciężarem. Ociekał wodą, jakby ktoś w ramach okrutnej zabawy wrzucił go do lodowatego oceanu. Na widok Albusa zwierzę zamarło i spojrzało na niego błagalnie wielkimi oczami.

Wysilił się na uśmiech, chcąc pokazać, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zrobić zwierzęciu krzywdy. Zaraz jednak jego uwagę przykuł znajomy szum.

Uniósł głowę. Ze strony lądu leciała do niego sowa. Albus nie rozpoznał jej – mogła być ministerialna, albo należeć do któregoś z aurorów. Odczekał, aż obniży lot i znów rozejrzał się po plaży – czarny pies zniknął, jakby był tylko wytworem wyobraźni Albusa. Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po list. Sowa nie czekała na odpowiedź. Nie było nadawcy, a koperta była niedbale zaklejona, Albus otworzył ją z ciekawością.

Najpierw przeczytał, a potem zmiótł w dłoni list. Ze złością zacisnął dłoń w pięść i cisnął kulkę pergaminu do morza. Zmrużył oczy- gdzieś w oddali widział świetlisty punkcik, wyznaczający aurora również przeszukującego nabrzeże. Uznawszy, że mag jest dostatecznie blisko, Albus teleportował się.

Wylądował na środku korytarza z celami w Azkabanie. Zanim zdołał przyzwyczaić się do więziennego odoru i atmosfery, tuż obok usłyszał szyderczy szept.

\- Taka szkoda, że dementor nie pozbył się tej twojej suki, Dumby.

Odskoczył odruchowo i obrócił się błyskawicznie, tylko po to, by ujrzeć złośliwą satysfakcję na zniszczonej twarzy Bellatriks Lestrange. Natychmiast przybrał na twarz maskę obojętności i zignorował śmierciożerczynię. Bez słowa wyminął celę wiedźmy i skierował się ku brzmiącym w oddali głosom.

Za załomem korytarza znalazł Alastora i młodą czarownicę, chyba pannę Tonks, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Powtarzając sobie, że jego gniew już na nic się nie zda, chrząknął cicho, by zaanonsować im swoją obecność.

\- Dyrektorze ! – panna Tonks cofnęła się, blednąc gwałtownie. Albus pomyślał, że to tyle jeśli chodzi o przyjazne wrażenie i ukrywanie całej swojej złości.

\- Albusie. Nie zgodziła się na zabranie do św. Munga, dlatego poprosiłem Poppy, by wzięła ją do skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie. – Alastor zaczął się tłumaczyć z wyraźnym poczuciem winy.

\- Zatem odzyskała przytomność? – Albus mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Tak, gdy tylko patronus Tonks rozprawił się z dementorem. Wiem, że to nie jest czas ani miejsce, ale czy z Minerwą jest wszystko w porządku? Nigdy nie miała problemu z dementorami. No przynajmniej podczas swojego szkolenia. – Alastor podniósł wzrok na twarz Albusa, spodziewając się rozwiania swoich wątpliwości. Ale dyrektor tylko zerknął na stojącą obok młodą czarownicę i mruknął:

\- Dementorzy to paskudne stworzenia. Zostawiają jedynie najgorsze wspomnienia, żywiąc się tymi pozytywnymi. Profesor McGonagall… - głos mu się załamał, gdy pomyślał, ile złych wspomnień Minerwa musiała nagromadzić przez lata wojen. Ile bólu skrywała w sobie. Bólu, którego nierzadko pewnie on sam był źródłem. Zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie potworną sugestię, jaką wysunął względem jej w zeszłym semestrze.

\- Co ona w ogóle tu robiła? – zapytał, by na chwilę odepchnąć od siebie lęk i wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Crouch zaproponował, że oprócz Lupina, to ona ma największe szanse namierzyć Blacka. Zgodziliśmy się, to wydawało się logiczne i rozsądne. Teraz jednak… nie powinniśmy byli jej w to mieszać. – wyznał Alastor, nerwowo obracając w palcach różdżkę.

\- Nie, szczególnie bez konsultacji ze mną. – warknął Albus, nagle przelewając złość z samego siebie na Croucha i aurorów. Zignorował pełne ciekawości i oburzenia spojrzenie panny Tonks. Może Zakon Feniksa pozostawał zawieszony, ale on nadal był przełożonym Minerwy. To nic, że trwały wakacje – jej udział w akcji odszukania Blacka powinien być z nim skonsultowany!

\- Co teraz? – odważył się zapytać Moody.

\- Wracam do Hogwartu. A wy szukajcie dalej. Black nie może pozostać zbyt długo na wolności. I przepytajcie innych więźniów – może oni coś widzieli. – Albus skrzywił się, a potem teleportował bez pożegnania.

Przed bramą Hogwartu pozwolił sobie na kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie obchodziło go, że jego gwałtowna reakcja z pewnością stanie się źródłem plotek, ani że mógł przesadzić w swoim gniewie. Musiał na własne oczy przekonać się, że z Minerwą wszystko w porządku.

Prawie biegł żwirową ścieżką prowadzącą do głównych drzwi zamku. Zdołał jedynie kątem oka odnotować ciężkie chmury zasnuwające niebo nad Hogwartem.

Gdy wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego powitał go widok naburmuszonej Poppy, która z zaciętą miną i rękami groźnie podpierającymi biodra stała nad jednym z łóżek.

\- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, dopóki nie zjesz co najmniej dwóch tabliczek czekolady! – zagroziła pielęgniarka.

\- Zostaw tę czekoladę dla Albusa, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest! – znajomy głos z charakterystycznym szkockim akcentem dobiegał zza parawanu. Albus ostrożnie podszedł do szkolnej matrony.

\- Dyrektorze. – Poppy skinęła mu głową, ale jej mina nie złagodniała.

\- Albus! Z tego co wiem, to mam jeszcze wakacje! Chcę wracać do rezydencji! – krzyknęła Minerwa tym doskonale znanym mu tonem – tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Oczywiście, moja droga, będziesz mogła tam wrócić, ale zaraz po tym, jak zjesz nieco czekolady i opowiesz mi co się stało. – Albus wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Poppy, która wzruszyła ramionami i wycofała się do swojego gabinetu. On tymczasem przywołał do siebie krzesło i z miną rodzica podającego dziecku lekarstwa podał Minerwie tabliczkę czekolady.

\- Dajcie mi spokój . Po prostu dawno nie mierzyłam się z dementorem. Poza tym byłam tak pochłonięta szukaniem śladów Blacka, że stwór mnie zaskoczył. – Minerwa z niechęcią wzięła od niego czekoladę i odłamała dla siebie spory kawałek.

\- Zgodzisz się jednak, że to nie była typowa reakcja. – rzekł Albus.

\- Nigdy nie byłam ,,typową" wiedźmą, Albusie! Ale tak, masz rację, jestem stara i słaba, bo nie potrafię stawić czoła dementorowi i wyczarować prostego patronusa, co było kiedyś moją specjalnością! – syknęła na niego Minerwa, choć oczywiście Albus szybko wyczuł w jej tonie złość raczej na samą siebie i to nie do pomylenia z niczym osobliwe poczucie winy.

\- Minnie. Nie próbuj się obwiniać za to wszystko. – Albus spojrzał na nią z powagą za swoich okularów połówek.

W odpowiedzi wściekle oderwała kolejny kawałek czekolady.

\- Jak Black mógł uciec z Azkabanu? – wyraźnie zmieniła temat, ale Albus pozwolił jej na to.

\- Nie wiem. Nie znaleźliśmy go, choć obeszliśmy każdą część wybrzeża. Mimo wszystko wolałbym jednak, żebyś wróciła do zamku. Tu będziesz bezpieczniejsza niż w rezydencji. – odpowiedział szczerze. Skrzywiła się.

\- Wrócę, jeśli to cię uspokoi, choć myślę, że Black najpierw uda się do Harry'ego. – rzekła ostatecznie. Albus pokiwał głową:

\- Na szczęście Harry jest nietykalny w domu wujostwa. Choć jeśli do czasu jego przyjazdu do Hogwartu Black nie zostanie złapany, trzeba będzie pomyśleć nad jakimiś środkami ostrożności. – przyznał.

\- Więc lepiej wracaj go szukać. – odpowiedziała, wyraźnie marszcząc brwi na wspomnienie rodziny Harry'ego.

\- Obiecaj, że zjesz tą czekoladę. – Albus wskazał na połowę tabliczki w jej dłoni.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję. Uważaj na siebie. – Minerwa przewróciła oczami. Albus stłumił pragnienie pocałowania jej w umorusany czekoladą policzek i wyszedł z skrzydła szpitalnego, nieco pokrzepiony.


	15. Rozdział 15

Minerwa McGonagall z ponurą determinacją wspinała się na schody prowadzące do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Czas, w którym spokojnie układała plany zajęć pięciorocznych Puchonów wydawał się być odległym snem, choć został przerwany zaledwie kwadrans wcześniej, gdy Amelia połączyła się z gabinetem Minerwy przez sieć Fiuu. Początkowo Minerwa pomyślała, że Syriusz Black musiał się ujawnić w jakiś straszliwy sposób, skoro mina przyjaciółki jest tak pełna niepokoju. Prawda okazała się dużo gorsza – Harry Potter uciekł z bezpiecznego domu Dursley'ów i na kilkanaście minut zniknął.

To, że Knot odnalazł chłopca w Błędnym Rycerzu, graniczyło z cudem. Podobnie jak to, że wcześniej Pottera nie dorwał Black.

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nią bez pukania. Albus oczywiście się jej spodziewał.

\- To prawda?! – spytała, opadając na sofę. Dyrektor zajął miejsce w swoim ulubionym fotelu, naprzeciw.

\- Tak, przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Korneliuszem. – potwierdził, przysuwając w jej stronę talerz z piernikowymi traszkami. Minerwa skrzywiła się, ale z nerwów wzięła jedną.

\- Zatem Harry naprawdę nadmuchał swoją ciotkę i uciekł z domu, a Knot zgodził się to wszystko zatuszować? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Harry ma trzynaście lat… - zaczął Albus, ale Minerwa wcięła mu się w zdanie.

\- Ja w jego wieku zostałam animagiem!

Albus zachichotał:

\- Lecz o ile pamiętam, nie słuchałaś moich poleceń i co najmniej raz zmieniłaś się bez mojego nadzoru.

Minerwa zarumieniła się, przypominając sobie, jak w istocie złamała słowo dane Albusowi i zmieniła się, gdy dowiedziała się o żalu, jaki miały do niej przyjaciółki. Miała pecha trafić na profesor Merrythought w swojej zwierzęcej formie i tylko cudowne pojawienie się Albusa wybawiło ją z opresji.

\- Miałam dobry powód. – burknęła.

\- Harry na pewno powiedziałby to samo, moja droga. Poza tym, byłaś od niego starsza, gdy łamałaś wszystkie punkty szkolnego regulaminu razem z panną Hooch. – mrugnął do niej.

Minerwa odruchowo rzekła:

\- Nie wszystkie.

Albus uniósł brwi, choć wiedziała, że w myślach przetrząsa paragrafy szkolnego kodeksu.

\- Część z nich łamałyśmy też później. Ale ostatecznie nie wszystkie zostały złamane. Choć można by nad tym debatować. – wyjaśniła, rumieniąc się głęboko. Kiedyś podczas pogawędki z Rolandą sprawdziły regulamin. Jak zauważyła Rolanda, nie złamały jedynie zasady zabraniającej uczniom niestosownych kontaktów z nauczycielami. To znaczy Rolanda nie wiedziała, że Minerwa przekroczyła tę granicę.

Albus musiał znaleźć ten punkt, bo najpierw zbladł, a potem zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej. Udał kaszel, wyraźnie uciekając wzrokiem. Minerwa miała ochotę wybuchnąć sarkastycznym śmiechem. Gdyby pamiętał!

\- Czy to rozsądne, zostawiać Pottera samego w Dziurawym Kotle? – spytała, zmieniając temat i wybawiając Albusa z niezręcznej sytuacji. Poza tym najchętniej jak najszybciej przeniosłaby Harry'ego do Hogwartu, gdzie mogłaby mieć na niego oko.

\- Jest non stop obserwowany, poza tym za parę dni zjawią się tam Weasley'owie. Wiem, że to cię nie satysfakcjonuje, ale Harry nie powinien się dowiedzieć, że Black pozostaje jego ojcem chrzestnym i że z tego powodu należy zamknąć chłopca w złotej klatce. Musimy zachowywać pozory normalności. – wyjaśnił Albus. Minerwa uniosła brwi i zaśmiała się krótko, złośliwie.

\- Pozory normalności? Zatem to nieprawda, że w tym roku dementorzy będą czatować przy każdym wejściu do szkoły, dopóki Black nie zostanie złapany?! – wbiła szpilę z cyniczną świadomością. Albus skrzywił się.

\- Wiesz, że próbowałem tego uniknąć. Lecz zarówno ministerstwo, jak i rodzice… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu:

\- Połowa z nich nigdy nie widziała dementora! To nie są istoty ochronne! A Black już raz ich oszukał.

\- Co zatem twoim zdaniem powinniśmy uczynić? – zapytał rozsądnie Albus.

Zanim Minerwa zdążyła znaleźć błyskotliwą odpowiedź, rozległo się pukanie. Na twarzy Albusa pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Proszę! – zawołał miękko.

Gdy Minerwa się odwróciła, jej oblicze również złagodniało:

\- Dyrektorze. Profesor McGonagall. – w progu stał Remus Lupin.

Dwójka nauczycieli natychmiast wstała, by powitać swojego dawnego ucznia.

\- Miło cię znów widzieć, Remusie. – rzekł uprzejmie Dumbledore.

\- Profesor McGonagall, nic się pani nie zmieniła, przez te wszystkie lata. – powiedział Remus, delikatnie całując Minerwę w dłoń. Ta zarumieniła się lekko i odparła groźnym tonem:

\- Już dawno prosiłam, żebyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu.

\- Tak, przyzwyczaj się, Remusie, bo będziesz współpracował z nią cały rok. – mruknął Albus. Minerwa odwróciła się do niego zaskoczona.

\- Albus zatrudnił mnie na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, szczególnie z moją przypadłością… - wyjaśniał wyraźnie zmieszany Remus.

Minerwa jednak klasnęła w ręce z radością.

\- Wreszcie Albus postanowił zatrudnić kogoś kompetentnego! – wykrzyknęła, nie zważając na to, że Dumbledore stał tuż obok. Remus otworzył szeroko oczy, wyraźnie zdumiony.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – spytał cicho.

\- Oczywiście! Po Quirrellu i Lockharcie jesteś wręcz ideałem. Poza tym sama cię szkoliłam w Zakonie, wiem co mówię. – odpowiedziała.

\- Lepiej jej posłuchaj, Minerwa nadal pozostaje najlepszym aurorem w historii ministerstwa. – dodał Albus, lekko kładąc Minerwie dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Ale w obecnych okolicznościach… - zaczął nieśmiało Remus. Minerwa spojrzała mu w oczy i zrozumiała jego wątpliwości.

\- Jestem przekonana, że nie masz nic wspólnego z ucieczką Blacka, Remusie. Ufam ci. Wiem, że pomożesz nam tu strzec Harry'ego. – mówiła z pełnym przekonaniem.

Oczy Remusa zalśniły, gdy pokiwał głową.

\- Ja… dziękuję, Minerwo. Nie będę przeszkadzał, powinienem się rozpakować. – rzekł Remus.

\- Zajrzyj potem do Severusa, obiecał przygotować Wywar Tojadowy. I chcę zobaczyć cię dziś na kolacji, Remusie. – rzekł Albus.

Remus uniósł lekko brwi na wspomnienie Snape'a. Minerwa nie mogła mu się dziwić, sama była zdumiona, że Severus zgodził się zrobić coś dla Remusa, którego nie znosił podczas ich szkolnych lat.

\- Do zobaczenia zatem. – Remus lekko się skłonił i wyszedł. Minerwa odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Dopiero po trzaśnięciu drzwi zorientowała się, że dłoń Albusa nadal spoczywa na jej ramieniu.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? – mruknęła, odsuwając się delikatnie.

\- To miała być niespodzianka. Poza tym, nie byłem pewien, czy Remus da się przekonać. – odpowiedział Albus.

\- Ach, Albusie. Jak mam być skuteczną zastępczynią, skoro o niczym mi nie mówisz? – spytała retorycznie Minerwa, podchodząc do żerdzi Fawkesa. Jak zwykle, feniks natychmiast odchylił głowę do głaskania.

\- Zdajesz się być o wszystkim dobrze poinformowana. Skąd wiedziałaś o dementorach? – odpowiedział dyrektor, wymijając ją i zasiadając za swoim biurkiem.

\- Od Amelii. Była zdumiona, że o tym też nie wiedziałam. – przyznała z wyraźną goryczą w głosie.

\- Nie jestem zadowolony z tego rozwiązania. Muszę jednak wiedzieć, czy… twój lęk przed dementorami… - zaczął niezdarnie Albus. Minerwa przestała głaskać Fawkesa i spojrzała ostro na swojego przełożonego.

\- Nie boję się dementorów! I mogę cię zapewnić, że to już się nie powtórzy. – warknęła, a potem uniosła różdżkę i rzekła:

\- Expecto Patronum!

Z jej różdżki wystrzelił promień srebrnej mgły, która najpierw przybrała postać kota z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu, a potem przeobraziła się w ogromnego lwa z rozwianą grzywą. Lew otworzył paszczę, jakby rzucając wyzwanie Albusowi, i uciekł przez okno.

Dyrektor przez chwilę patrzył w zamyśleniu na prostokątne szybki, a potem westchnął cicho.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Martwię się o ciebie. – wyznał szczerze. Minerwa przewróciła oczami.

\- Powinieneś lepiej martwić się o Pottera. Ma większą tendencje to pakowania się w kłopoty niż ja. – odparła, ignorując wyraźny sentyment w jego tonie. – Wracam do siebie, przez to wszystko nie skończyłam tych planów. – dodała i odwróciła się do wyjścia.

Nie wiedziała, że gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, przez okno gabinetu dyrektora wleciał srebrzysty, majestatyczny lew i na oczach zdumionego bez miary Albusa zmienił się w potężnego, lśniącego feniksa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa nerwowo przemierzała balkon nad jednym w dziedzińców. Była dostatecznie wysoko, by widzieć bramy Hogwartu w oddali. Czekała z niecierpliwością na ich otwarcie i pojawienie się powozów. Miała złe przeczucia, mimo że ekspres Hogwart miał dodatkową ochronę, a Remus również miał nim przyjechać, po tym jak spędził tydzień w odosobnieniu w jakiejś wiosce pod Londynem. Nastroju nie poprawiały jej też ciemne sylwetki, tłoczące się zarówno wokół bramy, jak i przed wejściem na most prowadzący na dziedziniec, nad którym stała.

Zadrżała, a zaraz potem wmówiła sobie, że to z zimna, nie ze niewytłumaczalnego niepokoju. Uniosła głowę – nad błoniami zobaczyła szary kształt. Sowa, bo widziała już kontury stworzenia, leciała wyraźnie w jej kierunku.

Minerwa spokojnie przyjęła list, a sowa odleciała w kierunku sowiarni, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Tymczasem stojąca na balkonie czarownica jęknęła, gdy list potwierdził jej złe przeczucia.

Dlaczego zawsze chodziło o te same osoby?

Wtem zobaczyła otwierające się wrota bramy i pierwsze czarne powozy wjeżdżające na teren zamku. Założyła swój kapelusz czarownicy i pośpieszyła na dół, by zawiadomić Poppy i upewnić się, że z Potterem wszystko w porządku.

\- Profesor Lupin wysłał mi przez sowę wiadomość, że zasłabłeś w pociągu. – rzekła Minerwa, badawczo przyglądając się Harry'emu. Wydawał się bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a dodatkowo uznała, że coraz bardziej przypomina jej Jamesa. Zanim chłopiec zdołał odpowiedzieć, do gabinetu Minerwy wpadła Poppy.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – bąknął.- Naprawdę, nie trzeba…

\- Ach, więc to o ciebie chodzi, tak? – zapytała pielęgniarka, dokładnie takim samym tonem jak zwracała się kilka tygodni temu do Minerwy, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa i pochylając się nad nim. - Znowu szukałeś guza?

\- To był dementor, Poppy. – wyjaśniła cicho Minerwa. Przyjaciółka uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią porozumiewawczo.

\- Tego tylko brakowało, żeby nam tu przysyłali tych dementorów - mruknęła, odgarniając Harry'emu włosy z czoła i kładąc na nim rękę. - Założę się, że jeszcze wielu zasłabnie. Tak, cały jest mokry. To straszne potwory, a jak trafią na kogoś tak delikatnego...

Minerwa zagryzła wargi, ignorując szpilę. Harry nie miał tyle opanowania:

\- Nie jestem delikatny! – oburzył się.

\- Ależ oczywiście, nie jesteś. – zgodziła się dla świętego spokoju Poppy.

\- Czego mu potrzeba? - zapytała Minerwa rzeczowym tonem. - Do łóżka? A może powinien spędzić noc w skrzydle szpitalnym?- nie dbała o to, że kilka tygodni temu przeklinała Poppy, gdy ta próbowała zastosować te same środki wobec niej samej.

Potter zaprotestował i opowiedział, jak Lupin poczęstował go czekoladą. Minerwa poczuła przypływ dumy z Remusa, gdy Poppy rzekła:

\- A więc wreszcie mamy nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, który zna się na rzeczy?

Minerwa, upewniwszy się, że Potter czuje się dobrze, wyprosiła go z gabinetu. Musiała jeszcze omówić sprawę zmieniacza czasu z panną Granger, chociaż przez to pewnie spóźnią się na ceremonię przydziału. Czuła lekkie ukłucie na myśl o tym, że po raz pierwszy od dobrych paru lat, to nie ona będzie zakładać pierwszorocznym Tiarę na głowy, pośrednio uczestnicząc w definiowaniu ich przyszłości. Oczywiście wiedziała, że Filius może ją zastąpić i wykonać to zadanie równie dobrze, ale pewien żal pozostawał.

Sprawa panny Granger była jednak najpilniejsza.

Nauczycielka transmutacji zawsze sceptycznie podchodziła do zmieniaczy czasu. Uważała je za niebezpieczne, prawie czarnoksięskie przedmioty – tylko dlatego, że czas był zbyt delikatny by mogła cofnąć swoje błędy, by mogła wymazać swoje cierpienie. To było samolubne podejście, raczej godne Albusa niż jej i dlatego Minerwa zdecydowała się pomóc Hermionie. Bombardowała ministerstwo listami, by pozyskać jeden z zmieniaczy. Jakkolwiek Minerwa nie ułożyłaby planu, Hermiona nie mogłaby uczestniczyć we wszystkich zajęciach. I choć Minerwa sama dawno temu również wybrała te same przedmioty co Hermiona, sytuacja dziewczyny była nieco inna. Minerwa w dwa pierwsze lata opanowała materiał z obowiązkowych przedmiotów w zakresie pięciu lat. Dlatego mogła skupić się na przedmiotach dodatkowych, redukując liczbę godzin eliksirów czy zaklęć. Nadwyżka wiedzy była tak duża, że Minerwa mogła jeszcze podjąć się szkolenia animagicznego. Hermiona była bystra i zdolna, a jej tempo przyswajania magicznej wiedzy prawie dorównywało Minerwie. Lecz przyjaciółka Harry'ego nie miała takiej mocy jak Minerwa, a to moc pozwalała kiedyś Minerwie wykonywać zupełnie nowe czary bezbłędnie za pierwszym razem.

Minerwa skupiła się na dziewczynce przed sobą. Nie powinna porównywać jej do siebie – z całego serca życzyła jej lepszej przyszłości.

Hermiona z zrozumieniem i bystrością przyjmowała jej wskazówki, składające się głównie z ostrzeżeń i ograniczeń. Wreszcie Minerwa wyjęła z zabezpieczonej magicznym zamkiem szuflady małe pudełko, otworzyła je i podała Hermionie. Oczy dziewczynki rozbłysły, gdy ujęła w dwa palce wisiorek z małym zmieniaczem czasu. Minerwa pokiwała głową – nikt nie zasługiwał na wyróżnienie zmieniaczem bardziej niż jej podopieczna.

\- Musimy już wracać na ucztę, jestem pewna że pan Potter czeka na nas z niecierpliwością, ale chcę żebyś wiedziała, że gdybyś miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości i problemy, drzwi mojego gabinetu są zawsze otwarte. Lepiej przyjść do mnie z małym kłopotem, który będziemy mogły razem rozwiązać niż z całą serią zakłóceń, jakie możesz wywołać, samej majstrując przy zmieniaczu. – rzekła Minerwa z powagą. Hermiona na moment spojrzała jej w oczy, a potem spuściła wzrok, nagle zarumieniona.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor. Ja… czuję się zaszczycona zaufaniem, jakim mnie obdarzono. – odpowiedziała uczennica.

Minerwa uniosła lekko kąciki ust – zaufanie. Czy nie o to chodziło w tym wszystkim? Ufała Hermionie ze zmieniaczem, ufała Albusowi z Harrym, ufała Remusowi z Syriuszem i ufała Severusowi z wywarem tojadowym. Ufała sobie, że zdoła ich wszystkich ochronić przez złem i ciemnością. Czy jednak jej zaufanie było prawdziwe? Nie, bo żadnej z tych osób nie dopuściła do siebie na tyle blisko, by podzielić się swoim bólem.

To był jej ból, jej brzemię. Musiała je nieść samotnie. Musiała ufać, że jest dość silna.

\- Chodźmy. – mruknęła, ruszając do drzwi gabinetu.

Gdy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, Filius już zabierał Tiarę. Minerwa skinęła mu głową uprzejmie, co wyraźnie ucieszyło niewielkiego czarodzieja. Harry i Hermiona udali się do stołu Gryfonów, Minerwa zaś przeszła przez całą Wielką Salę, by zasiąść po prawej stronie Albusa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Albus pochylił się lekko do niej. Minerwa wiedziała, że w tym pytaniu jest zawarta troska o nią, o Harry'ego i o Hermionę.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała z przekonaniem, a potem zastukała widelcem w kieliszek by uciszyć uczniów. Albus wstał i zaczął swoją mowę.

Minerwa słuchała go z uwagą, choć zacisnęła usta, gdy zaczął mówić o dementorach. Jej humor poprawił się, gdy zobaczyła miny Pottera i Weasley'a, gdy Albus zaznaczył, że peleryna niewidka nie jest skuteczna w spotkaniu z dementorem. Miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się, na myśl o tym, że w całym zamku tylko ona ma szanse wymknąć się strażnikom Azkabanu – dementorzy nie zwracali uwagi na zwierzęta, więc jako animag Minerwa miała zupełną swobodę. O ile rzecz jasna rzeczywiście nie zemdleje w pobliżu dementora z powodu nawrotu bolesnych wizji. Mimo zapewnienia złożonego Albusowi, nie była tego taka pewna.

Potem klaskała razem z innymi, gdy Albus przedstawił Remusa i ogłosił, że posadę nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami przejmie Hagrid. Minerwa cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciel Rubeus będzie miał zajęcie, poza tym niewielu magów znało się na magicznych stworach tak jak on. Profesor Kettleburn był już wiekowy gdy Minerwa uczyła się w Hogwarcie – o jego przejściu na emeryturę mówiło się za każdym razem, gdy tracił którąś z części ciała.

Nie ona jedna cieszyła się z nominacji Hagrida. Z dumą zobaczyła jak jej trio z Gryffindoru gratuluje Rubeusowi. Biedny półolbrzym zupełnie by się rozkleił, dlatego Minerwa dała uczniom znak, by znikali do wieży Gryffindoru. Sama podarowała Hagridowi jedną ze swoich tartanowych chusteczek do nosa i poklepała go po plecach. Zapisała sobie w pamięci, by zakraść się kiedyś w kociej formie na jedną z jego lekcji – nie miała wątpliwości, że będzie wspaniałym nauczycielem, ale ciekawiło ją, jak poradzi sobie z nową sytuacją.

Gdy upewniła się, że Hagrid się uspokoił i bez wylanej kałuży łez dotrze do swojej chatki, podeszła do Albusa, który właśnie życzył dobrego wieczoru Remusowi.

\- Szachy? – zapytała cicho, a dyrektor aż podskoczył, nie spodziewając się jej. Zaraz jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Z przyjemnością. – odparł, wyciągając do niej ramię.

Minerwa ujęła go delikatnie za łokieć. Gdy szli do jego gabinetu, pomyślała, że ten rok zapowiada się raczej dobrze. Gdyby tylko nie widmo Blacka na wolności…


	16. Rozdział 16

Nauczycielka transmutacji, Minerwa McGonagall, znów zmieniła się w ludzką postać, ale brakowało jej standardowej radości z możliwości pochwalenia się przemianą animagiczną. Była pedagogiem zbyt długo, by umknęła jej ponura atmosfera w klasie trzeciorocznych Gryfonów oraz ukradkowe spojrzenia, posyłane przez uczniów na koniec sali, gdzie siedział nienaturalnie przygaszony Harry Potter.

\- Może mi powiecie, co w was dzisiaj wstąpiło? Nie mówię, że mi na tym zależy, ale po raz pierwszy moja transmutacja nie wywołała oklasków. – rzekła, mając nadzieję na rozluźnienie atmosfery, ale większość uczniów po prostu skuliła się w sobie lub odwróciła, by spojrzeć na Pottera. Jedynie panna Granger znalazła w sobie tyle gryfońskiej odwagi, by przyznać, że właśnie wrócili w pierwszej w tym roku lekcji wróżbiarstwa.

\- Ach, już rozumiem – powiedziała Minerwa, marszcząc czoło. - Nie musisz nic więcej mówić, Granger. To kto ma umrzeć w tym roku?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem. Minerwa zachowała kamienny wyraz twarzy – w końcu co roku powtarzała się ta sama historia, bez względu na to, ile razy interweniowała u Albusa w tej sprawie.

\- Ja. – odezwał się Harry z końca klasy.

Tym razem obok irytacji Minerwa poczuła gniew. Sybilla była zupełnie niepoważna, by w obliczu tego wszystkiego, co przechodził syn Jamesa i Lily, dokładać mu więcej trosk i zmartwień.

\- Rozumiem. – Minerwa utkwiła spojrzenie w chłopcu. - Powinieneś więc wiedzieć, Potter, że Sybilla Trelawney co roku przepowiada śmierć któregoś z uczniów. Jak dotąd żaden jeszcze nie umarł. Straszenie omenem śmierci to jej ulubiony sposób witania się z nową klasą. Gdyby nie to, że nigdy nie wyrażam się źle o moich kolegach...

Urwała, oddychając powoli, by zachować kontrolę i nie wypowiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo. Nie znosiła Sybilli od chwili gdy rzekoma jasnowidzka znalazła się w zamku i rzadko w jej obecności Minerwa była w stanie trzymać swój szkocki temperament na wodzy. Niemniej jednak wewnętrzny konflikt między nią a nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa nie powinien dotykać uczniów.

\- Wróżbiarstwo jest jedną z najmniej ścisłych dziedzin magii - powiedziała po chwili, już bardziej spokojnym tonem. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie własną pierwszą lekcję tego przedmiotu, z profesor Vatblasky. Jej przynajmniej nie można było odmówić daru jasnowidzenia i nie straszyła ona uczniów. - Nie będę przed wami ukrywała, że do wróżenia z fusów odnoszę się dość sceptycznie. Prawdziwi jasnowidze rzadko się zdarzają, a profesor Trelawney...

Znów przerwała swoją wypowiedź. Nie powinna podważać autorytetu koleżanki – byłaby wściekła, gdyby któryś z nauczycieli wyrażał się w podobnym tonie o niej. Z drugiej jednak strony, to, że żaden z nich nie śmiał jej skrytykować, z czegoś się brało.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo zdrowo, Potter, więc wybacz mi, ale nie zwolnię cię z obowiązku odrobienia pracy domowej. Chyba żebyś umarł, wtedy możesz śmiało czuć się zwolniony. – rzekła, a Hermiona Granger wybuchła śmiechem. Harry chyba poczuł się lepiej, bo spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, a na jego twarz powróciły kolory.

Reszta dnia minęła Minerwie bardzo szybko. Do momentu, gdy w jej gabinecie pojawił się Severus z krzywą miną. Pracowali już razem ponad dekadę, więc Minerwa szybko zrozumiała, że sprawa jest poważna, skoro opiekun Slytherinu zjawił się u niej osobiście , przełamując swoją niechęć do niej i wszystkiego co gryfońskie.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, Severusie? – spytała, odkładając na bok pióro, którym wypisywała notatki na kolejny dzień.

\- Draco Malfoy został zaatakowany przez hipogryfa na lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. – odpowiedział bezpośrednio nauczyciel eliksirów, ignorując krzesło, które mu wskazała.

Minerwa otworzyła usta, ale potem zacisnęła je z mocą. Miała zbyt wiele zajęć, by przyjść obserwować pierwszą lekcję Hagrida. Gdyby jednak tam była… gdyby chociaż zainteresowała się trochę z pewnością zestresowanym półolbrzymem, może nie doszło by do tego. Odradziłaby mu przecież przyprowadzanie tak wielkich i stosunkowo niebezpiecznych stworzeń jak hipogryfy na pierwsze zajęcia.

\- Jest ranny? – spytała jedynie, już przewidując larum, jakie podniesie Lucjusz, gdy się dowie o ataku na swojego syna.

\- Powierzchownie . Ale domaga się kontaktu z ojcem i zawiadomienia dyrekcji. – odpowiedział Snape, wzdychając cicho. Minerwę to zdziwiło – była pewna, że jej dawny uczeń będzie cieszył się z kłopotów Hagrida.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Hagridem? – spytała, przewidując odpowiedź.

\- Nie. Powiadomisz dyrektora o zajściu? – Snape obrzucił ją krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Minerwa skrzywiła się – czasem naprawdę miała dość swojej roli – zbyt często przypadało jej bycie heroldem złych wieści.

\- Oczywiście. Porozmawiam też z Hagridem. – rzekła, prostując się lekko na krześle.

Severus skinął głową i wyszedł, z lekkim szelestem szat. Minerwa odczekała chwilę, by jej oddech się uspokoił, a skrywane w kieszeniach ręce przestały lśnić. Potem wyszła z gabinetu i skierowała się do głównych drzwi.

Już na błoniach do jej uszu dotarło przeraźliwe zawodzenie Kła. Minerwa zadrżała – nie przepadała za psami, choć akurat psi przyjaciel Hagrida nigdy jej nie niepokoił, nawet w jej kociej formie.

Energicznie zastukała do drzwi chatki.

\- Już, cholibka, idę! – głos Hagrida był jakby zduszony.

Minerwa mogła sama otworzyć drzwi, ale postanowiła zaczekać. Wreszcie zobaczyła pośpiesznie wytartą, lecz nadal zapuchniętą twarz Hagrida.

\- Pani psor! – Hagrid cofnął się. Minerwie nie umknęło przerażenie na jego twarzy i tytuł, którym się posłużył.

\- Witaj, Rubeusie. – powiedziała i przycupnęła na jednym z topornych krzeseł.

\- Herbaty? – mruknął półolbrzym. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, przyszłam tu w związku z incydentem, do którego doszło na twojej lekcji z trzeciorocznymi. – rzekła, starając się, by jej głos nie brzmiał szorstko.

\- Pani profesor! Ja się starałem, ja tylko chciałem, żeby moje lekcje były interesujące, cholibka, czy ja już mam się pakować czy będę mógł zostać jako gajowy? – wypalił to jednym tchem Hagrid, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się łzy.

Minerwa uniosła brwi:

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- No przecież to było od początku wiadome, ja nie powinienem uczyć tych dzieciaków. Byłem głupi, bo myślałem, że sobie poradzę… - rozkleił się Hagrid.

Nauczycielka transmutacji podała mu kraciastą chustkę do nosa i powiedziała:

\- Pleciesz bzdury. Osobiście popierałam pomysł Albusa, by cię zatrudnić i moje zdanie pozostaje takie samo w tej kwestii – idealnie nadajesz się na tę posadę i na niej pozostaniesz. Niemniej jednak jako zastępczyni dyrektora muszę cię poprosić, byś lepiej rozplanował swoje zajęcia i był ostrożniejszy. Gumochłony byłby bardziej odpowiednie dla trzeciorocznych niż hipogryfy.

Hagrid hałaśliwie wydmuchał nos, a potem spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem:

\- Ale Malfoy… - zaczął.

\- Ja i Albus poradzimy sobie z nim. Nie zamartwiaj się tym za dużo. – Minerwa bardzo starała się, by jej słowa niosły pociechę, ale Hagrid chyba zbyt mocno przejął się tą sprawą.

\- Pani profesor… ja dziękuję… to zbyt wiele łaskawości dla mnie… kolejny kłopot.. – Hagrid mruczał żałośnie, co chwila pociągając nosem i z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

\- Obiecaj mi jedynie, że będziesz ostrożniejszy i będziesz miał na oku wszystko wokół zamku. Albus nie ufa dementorom. – Minerwa zręcznie zmieniła temat.

\- Boicie się, że Black zakradnie się do zamku? – Hagrid wytarł łzy w rękaw.

\- Bardziej tego, że jacyś nieroztropni uczniowie postanowią wybrać się na spacer i spotkają strażników Azkabanu. – Minerwa utkwiła znaczące spojrzenie w oczach Hagrida. Półolbrzym lekko zmarszczył brwi, ale pokiwał głową.

\- Obiecuję, pani profesor.

\- Minerwo. – poprawiła go, wstając i wyciągając do niego dłoń.

\- Minerwo. – rzekł nieśmiało Hagrid, prawie miażdżąc jej palce. Ona jednak dzielnie się uśmiechnęła i wyszła z jego chatki.

Musiała jeszcze poinformować Albusa, ale wiedziała, że będzie raczej zadowolony, że to ona zajęła się tym incydentem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa szła energicznym krokiem przez zamkowe korytarze, niosąc na rękach kilkadziesiąt zwiniętych rulonów pergaminu. Jej obcasy postukiwały na kamiennej posadzce, a dźwięk ten niósł się głośnym echem po pustych przejściach. Trwała lekcja – sama Minerwa była zmuszona skończyć swoją wcześniej – jeden nieostrożny Puchon zamiast zamienić kolegę w borsuka, zamienił go w skunksa, a ten zareagował strachem i spowił jej klasę w oparach okropnego odoru. Musiała więc go odczarować i wypędzić resztę uczniów z klasy, oraz otworzyć wszystkie okna. Zdążyła się już przebrać i zabrać prace domowe do sprawdzenia, choć by była w stanie je sprawdzać, musiała zużyć na nie pół flakonu swoich ulubionych perfum. Żadne zaklęcia odświeżające nie działały na smród skunksa.

Kiedyś taka sytuacja może by ją bawiła, ale teraz, gdy musiała iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by sprawdzić te prace w znośnych warunkach, nie było jej do śmiechu. Westchnęła cicho – może powinna spędzać więcej czasu z Rolandą, by odzyskać nieco humoru?

Rozluźniła się lekko, widząc już drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego i strzegące je gargulce. Spodziewała się tam zobaczyć ewentualnie Severusa – reszta nauczycieli powinna mieć teraz lekcje. Podała hasło gargulcom i z pewną siebie miną weszła do środka.

I zamarła zdumiona.

Pokój nauczycielski pełen był uczniów – trzeciorocznych Gryfonów, co jej umysł zanotował błyskawicznie. Byli rozproszeni po całym pomieszczeniu – czarne plamy na tle pstrokatych, niepasujących mebli. Z jednej strony, przy jej ulubionym, szkarłatno-złotym fotelu stał Lupin, uśmiechając się lekko. Zupełnie przed nią, zwrócony do niej plecami był Longbottom, rozpoznała jego nieco przysadzistą sylwetkę. A twarzą do niego stała dziwna kreatura, którą Minerwa uznałaby za Severusa w koronkowej sukni, choć umysł podpowiadał jej, że to jest obraz nie do pogodzenia z rzeczywistością.

A potem dziwnie ubrany Severus uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na nią, ponad ramieniem Neville'a. Jego ciemne oczy zmieniły barwę na szarą.

I wtedy przeraźliwy, dobrze znany ból chwycił ją za serce. Pergaminy wypadły z jej rąk i posypały się po podłodze.

Sceneria pokoju nauczycielskiego zaczęła się zmieniać. Zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, a całe pomieszczenie jakby się rozrosło. Oddechy zgromadzonych uczniów były widoczne w postaci mgiełki – temperatura spadła o kilkanaście stopni. Snape rozmył się, zamieniając się w szarość. Neville odskoczył na bok i ze zdumieniem spojrzał na Minerwę. Podobnie inni uczniowie, którzy teraz zdawali się stać na litej skale. Lupin otworzył szeroko oczy. Hermiona Granger odruchowo chwyciła Ronalda Weasley'a za rękę, a Harry Potter zadygotał. Nikt nie rozumiał, co właśnie się dzieje i gdzie się znaleźli – bo czy nadal byli w Hogwarcie?

Lecz Minerwa tego nie rejestrowała.

Jedyne co widziała, to kształtujący się powoli w oddali brzeg groty: ciemne sylwetki, coraz bardziej wyraźne, przyzywające ją do siebie. Ludzie, których twarze zaraz wynurzą się z cienia, ludzie, który za chwilę będą torturowani, a ich drgające konwulsjami ciała padną na ziemię. Wreszcie ludzie, który po wycieńczających i okrutnych mękach zostaną z zimną krwią zabici, a ich zwłoki przelecą przez krawędź skały w przepaść, gdzie na obrzydliwym stosie będą się rozkładać, zapomniane przez każdego.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że znów była w grocie. Znów była w centrum swojego koszmaru.

,,Ariana Theresa" – wyszeptał głos Albusa w jej głowie. To nie przestawało być przerażająco rzeczywiste.

\- NIE! – czyjś krzyk dobiegł do niej jakby z oddali.

A potem ktoś z całej siły odepchnął ją na bok, tak, że upadła na jedno z biurek. Jej kości zaprotestowały w gwałtownym zderzeniu z twardym drewnem, ale nic sobie nie połamała. Jakimś cudem złapała równowagę i uniosła głowę.

Grota zniknęła, została po niej jedynie szara mgła i znajome ściany pokoju nauczycielskiego, a Minerwa zobaczyła wściekłego Albusa. Stał dokładnie tam, gdzie ona przed sekundą. Miał rozwianą brodę i zamglony gniewem wzrok.

To jednak błyskawicznie się zmieniło. Gniew został zastąpiony przez strach. Czysty, ludzki strach, który miało okazję niewielu widzieć na tym akurat obliczu. To skłoniło Minerwę do wychylenia się za jego ramię.

Szara mgła znów nabierała kształtu.

Minerwa doskonale rozpoznała dumną i tryskającą pewnością siebie sylwetkę mężczyzny. Piekielnie przystojnego, z wydatnymi ustami rozciągniętymi w triumfalnym uśmiechu.

Oto miała przed sobą zupełnie wyraźne wspomnienie Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Najpierw jej serce przeszyło ukłucie bólu – a więc nadal chodziło o Gellerta?

Lecz potem zobaczyła, że widmowy Gellert trzyma coś pomiędzy jedną dłonią a różdżką – coś, co na razie było wściekle miotającymi się obłokami mgły, wirującymi szaleńczo. Później zaś mgła na górze ściemniała, a ta na dole zaczęła formować ludzką sylwetkę.

Minerwa natychmiast pojęła, że widzi swoje pokryte bliznami, zupełnie patykowate i chorobliwie blade łydki.

Albus wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i rzekł drżącym głosem:

\- Riddi-kulus. – jego ręka zadygotała wyraźnie.

Rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask.

Na miejscu Grindelwalda Minerwa zobaczyła przystojną i rozpromienioną w zwycięskiej satysfakcji twarz Toma Riddle.

On też trzymał kogoś w ramionach.

Mgła pod jego lewą ręką zamieniła się w alabaster nagiego ciała.

I właśnie wtedy do Minerwy dotarła straszliwa świadomość, że jeśli ona to widzi, zgromadzeni tu przerażeni uczniowie również. Uczniowie, których ochrona właśnie przed urzeczywistnieniem się tych lęków była jej celem przez te wszystkie lata.

Wyszarpnęła różdżkę, stanęła za Albusem i zdążyła wykrzyczeć inkantację zaklęcia, zanim mgła zdążyła przybrać pełny kształt – jej kształt.

\- RIDDIKULUS!

Mgliste postacie zamieniły się w ogromną szachową figurę królowej, która dygnęła przed Albusem i zniknęła z trzaskiem.

Zapadła cisza. Albus dyszał, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się nienaturalnie szybko, a dłoń trzymająca różdżkę nadal drżała. Lupin omiótł pełnym niepokoju spojrzeniem uczniów, skupionych w grupkach, w które instynktownie się zbili.

Minerwa zwróciła się właśnie do niego:

\- Zabierz ich stąd. – w jej głosie brzmiała czysta stal.

Uczniowie sami zrozumieli. Natychmiast rzucili się do drzwi, a Lupin wyszedł z nimi, zostawiając Minerwę samą z Albusem.

Umysł podsuwał Minerwie jedno wyjaśnienie: Albus najbardziej bał się jednej rzeczy - jej samej, a raczej niszczycielskiej mocy, jaką w sobie gromadziła.

On, który od dziesięcioleci był największym orędownikiem rozwijania jej potencjału. Tak naprawdę bał się jej, tak jak wszyscy inni. Tak jak jej starzy profesorowie, tak jak jej matka, tak jak jej koledzy i koleżanki, tak jak jej wrogowie na polu bitwy.

Położyła delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nie strząsnął jej.

\- Już dobrze. Jestem tu, pod twoją kontrolą. – wyszeptała uspokajającym tonem.

Albus nie odpowiedział.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin wcale nie był zdumiony, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie odeszli z innymi uczniami.

Rozumiał ich. Musieli mieć tysiące pytań, na które na pewno oczekiwali odpowiedzi. Obawiał się jedynie, że nie będzie im w stanie ich udzielić. W końcu sam niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiał.

Z drugiej jednak strony, czuł satysfakcję, że trio ufało mu na tyle, by podzielić się z nim swoimi wątpliwościami. Zaraz jednak zadowolenie zamieniło się w gorycz. Gdyby wiedzieli!

Nie mógł tak ich zostawić, z napiętymi, pełnymi wyczekiwania i żądnych wyjaśnień twarzami. Gestem pokazał im, by poszli za nim do jego gabinetu.

Gdy znalazł się już w swoim azylu, poczuł się nieco lepiej, choć miał ochotę zadrżeć na wspomnienie tamtego zimna, tamtego dziwnego uczucia. Usiadł w fotelu, a Gryfoni zajęli sofę naprzeciw. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Co to było, profesorze? – pierwszy odezwał się Harry- Remus dobrze obstawiał, że syn Jamesa był najodważniejszy.

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. – odpowiedział szczerze, splatając palce.

\- Ale czy to nadal był bogin, profesorze? One nie mają chyba takiej mocy by tworzyć tak rozbudowane iluzje. – zauważyła trzeźwo Hermiona. Remus zamyślił się.

\- Zwykle nie, ale są specjalne przypadki. – rzekł enigmatycznie. Weasley prychnął z niecierpliwością, zatem Remus wyjaśnił:

\- Jak wiecie, bogin przybiera postać tego, czego boi się osoba przed nim stojąca. To dość potężne magiczne stworzenie, ale nie kontrolujące w zasadzie swojej mocy. Byli w historii jednak magowie, którzy potrafili przeciwstawić się mocy bogina – na chwilę wyzbywali się strachu. To szalenie skomplikowane, tym bardziej, że na to bogin odpowiada natychmiastowo i instynktownie – wybierając dominującą emocję czy odczucie danego człowieka. To może być duma, radość, gniew. To może być ból. Następne bogin wyciska z tego odczucia jak najwięcej – jego celem jest oczywiście nadal obrona przed stojącym przed nim magiem. Jest przy tym tak zdesperowany, że jego moc gwałtownie wzrasta, a co za tym idzie, zdolność do kreowania iluzji.

\- I to się właśnie wydarzyło? Jak to możliwe? Przecież choć profesor McGonagall to najodważniejsza kobieta jaką poznałem, to nie może być pozbawiona strachu. – Harry zmrużył oczy z niedowierzaniem.

Remus westchnął. Wiedział, że właśnie wkraczają na grząski grunt.

\- Profesor McGonagall jest wybitnie utalentowaną czarownicą w magii umysłu- to dzięki temu dowiodła wielości natur patronusów czy animagów. Bogin w pokoju nauczycielskim musiał być jednak dla niej zaskoczeniem, mogła więc zareagować zupełnie intuicyjnie. – mówił, mimochodem przypominając sobie troskliwe, zielone oczy lwicy, pilnującej go podczas przemiany.

\- Ale czym wobec tego była ta iluzja? Z czego się brała? Nagle miałem wrażenie, że znalazłem się w ogromnej jaskini, zimnej i wilgotnej. – odezwał się Ron.

\- Tak, a na końcu tej groty bogin kształtował się w ludzkie sylwetki. – dodała Hermiona. Harry wyczekująco spojrzał na Remusa i wyszeptał:

\- To był ból, prawda? To pan podejrzewa?

Wilkołak przełknął ślinę. Chłopak był zbyt podobny do Jamesa i Lily…

\- Tak, Harry, takie jest moje przypuszczenie. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, co mogła symbolizować ta grota, ale wiem, że Minerwa przeżyła dużo więcej niż można by się spodziewać. Inaczej dyrektor nie wkroczyłby tak zdecydowanie. – wyznał. Hermiona zasłoniła dłonią usta, a Ron spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Dlaczego profesor Dumbledore nie był w stanie pokonać tego bogina? – zapytał wprost Harry, wyrażając na głos to, co wszyscy widzieli. Remus popatrzył chłopcu w oczy.

\- Ten drugi to był Riddle, rozpoznałem go. I trzymał kogoś. – dodał syn Jamesa, gdy nauczyciel obrony nie odpowiadał.

\- Dyrektor nie boi się Voldemorta, jeśli tego się obawiasz. – rzekł Remus, ważąc słowa.

\- Dlaczego więc bogin zamienił się w niego? – zapytał logicznie Ron.

\- Riddle nie był sam. Dumbledore boi się, że Voldemort znajdzie potężnego poplecznika lub sługę, którego użyje jako broni i którego nikt nie będzie mógł powstrzymać, prawda? – zapytała cicho Hermiona, z przerażającą bystrością.

Tym razem Remus przypomniał sobie pewną dramatyczną dyskusję przy stole w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Ale kogo? – spytał Ron, zaś Harry spojrzał na koleżankę z podziwem dla jej zdolności dedukcyjnych.

\- Mgła nie zdołała się uformować. Może to jest strach uniwersalny, a nie jakiś konkretny, jeśli rozumiecie co mam na myśli. – zasugerowała Gryfonka.

Remus w duchu dziękował Merlinowi, że dziewczyna poszła w tym kierunku.

\- To jednak nie jest strach, który uniemożliwiłby czarodziejowi takiemu jak profesor Dumbledore pokonanie bogina. – zauważył trzeźwo Harry.

\- Harry, strach czarodzieja czasem jest wprost proporcjonalny do jego mocy. – wyjaśnił cicho Lupin.

\- Czy z nimi wszystko będzie w porządku? W sensie z profesorem Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall? – zapytała Hermiona.

Remus zerknął w okno. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jakkolwiek mocno dyrekcja przeżyła starcie z boginem, nie dadzą tego po sobie poznać. A troska Hermiony nieco go wzruszyła.

\- Hermiono, obydwoje byli prefektami Gryffindoru – potrafią mierzyć się ze swoimi lękami. Wolałbym jednak, byście nie rozgłaszali tego co zaszło – nie jest wskazane, by wiedza o boginie dyrektora dotarła do niepowołanych uszu. – rzekł Remus.

\- Za późno. Już teraz pewnie cała wieża Gryffindoru o tym plotkuje. – mruknął Ron.

Nauczyciel westchnął.

\- Profesorze? – to odezwała się znów Hermiona.

\- Tak?

\- Czy gdy pan chodził do Hogwartu, uczył pana profesor Dumbledore?

To było nieoczekiwane pytanie dla Remusa, odpowiedział więc odruchowo.

\- Nie, gdy ja przyszedłem tu jako uczeń, profesor Dumbledore był już dyrektorem, a profesor McGonagall jego zastępcą.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Remus lekko zmarszczył brwi, ale nie wyraził na głos trawiącej go ciekawości. Zamiast tego rzekł:

\- Powinniście już iść. Chyba że jeszcze macie jakieś pytania.

\- Ja mam. – rzekł Harry. Remus wyczekująco uniósł brwi.

\- Kim był ten blondwłosy mag? Rozpoznał go pan?

Remus zagryzł wargę. W rzeczywistości ten pełen triumfu czarodziej wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć, gdzie mógł go widzieć.

\- Nie, Harry. – odparł, choć umysł podsunął mu myśl, że fryzura maga była modna na długo przed narodzinami Remusa. Nie chciał jednak, by trio wiedziało zbyt wiele.

\- Do widzenia, profesorze Lupin. – rzekła Hermiona i trio wyszło.

Remus z rezygnacją spojrzał na resztki wywaru tojadowego, zalegające w szklance na biurku.

Sekrety, tajemnice, kłamstwa. Ile z nich jeszcze pojawi się na drodze Harry'ego Pottera, zanim pozna on całą prawdę?

Wilkołak wypił duszkiem okropny wywar i skrzywił się. Zbyt wiele.


	17. Rozdział 17

Albus Dumbledore jadł swoją porcję tortu dyniowego bardziej z przymusu niż z chęci. Trwała właśnie Noc Duchów i kolejne urodziny Minerwy. Zazwyczaj to był dla niego jeden z milszych dni w roku – uwielbiał zarówno pełną magii atmosferę święta czarodziejów, jak i sprawianie radości jubilatce, swojej przyjaciółce.

Jednak teraz żadne z nich nie mogło zapomnieć o swoich boginach.

Wydrążone dynie świeciły pomarańczowym blaskiem, nietoperze przelatywały nad ich głowami z szelestem błoniastych skrzydeł, pomarańczowe serpentyny unosiły się leniwie w powietrzu. Nauczyciele jedli z zadowoleniem, pogrążeni w uprzejmych rozmowach. Uczniowie radowali się wyszukanymi potrawami i swoimi codziennymi radościami.

Albus nie cieszył się, a przynajmniej nie tak jak zwykle. Doskonale wiedział, że siedząca obok Minerwa zmusza się do grzecznego uśmiechu i spokojnego tonu.

Ani ona, ani on nie umieli już ze sobą rozmawiać. A może tak naprawdę nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali? Może jedynie wymieniali się informacjami, może jedynie prowadzili skomplikowaną grę pozorów?

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co może być najgłębszym lękiem Minerwy. Gdyby miał na coś postawić, pewnie zasugerowałby coś związanego z bezpieczeństwem uczniów i Hogwartu lub okropieństwami wojen, jakie przeżyła. Żadna z tych możliwości nie mogła zostać tak po prostu pokazana trzynastoletnim Gryfonom. Dlatego gdy zamek poinformował go o dziwnym zdarzeniu rozgrywającym się w pokoju nauczycielskim, Albus połączył fakty – Remus uprzedził go, że zamierza pokazać uczniom bogina zamieszkującego szafę w pokoju profesorów. Nie mógł pozwolić, by dzieci były narażone na widok najgłębszych lęków Minerwy. Nie chciał, żeby ona cierpiała.

Kiedy jednak się tam znalazł, było za późno. Bogin już zdążył nabrać formy, choć była to forma zupełnie niespodziewana dla Albusa.

Po pierwsze, Minerwa musiała nauczyć się blokować strach, inaczej stworzenie nie byłoby w stanie zastosować tak potężnej iluzji. Po drugie, odczuciem, które dominowało w Minerwie i do którego przylgnął bogin musiał być ból, Albus nie miał wątpliwości. Po trzecie, zupełnie nie rozumiał znaczenia szarej, naturalnej groty z majaczącymi w oddali ludzkimi sylwetkami.

Znów zostało mu brutalnie przypomniane, że tak naprawdę zupełnie nie zna Minerwy, jej najgłębszych lęków i emocji.

Albus wierzył, że w jego przypadku bogin przybierze postać Ariany – ufał, że jego lęk przed posądzeniem o morderstwo siostry pozostał najgorszym strachem. Oczywiście się mylił.

Od chwili spojrzenia w zwierciadło Ein Aingarp nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal nie wyzbył się swoich dziwnych uczuć wobec Minerwy. Jego największym strachem była jej krzywda. Widok jej w morderczym ucisku Grindelwalda, widok jej w zimnych ramionach Toma… Albus nie bez powodu trafił do Gryffindoru, jednak nie potrafił uporać się z tym konkretnym lękiem. Nie był w stanie pokonać tego bogina.

A ona?

Co musiała sobie pomyśleć, gdy rozpoznała w mglistej sylwetce siebie? Czy teraz gardziła nim, czy w duchu nie mogła go znieść, czy wreszcie pojęła, że to on jest jedyną przyczyną jej wszystkich krzywd?

Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Minerwa nie zadawała też własnych. Po prostu zapewniła go o swojej lojalności i puściła wszystko w niepamięć. Przynajmniej pozornie.

\- Jak ci się podobał korowód duchów? – jej dźwięczny głos nadchodził jakby z innego świata.

\- Słucham? Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. – Albus potrząsnął głową .

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Minerwa bardzo ostrożnie musnęła palcami wierzch jego dłoni, sięgając po piernikową traszkę. Albusa przeszedł ciepły dreszcz. Spojrzał na nią, wkładając w to spojrzenie całą swoją wdzięczność.

\- Oczywiście, moja droga. – odpowiedział, usiłując zamaskować zakłopotanie uśmiechem.

Był pewien, że mu nie uwierzyła. Nie spierała się jednak z nim – odwróciła się do Pomony, a on postanowił porozmawiać z Severusem, który dość sztywno siedział obok Remusa.

Gdy uczta dobiegła końca uczniowie z niechęcią zaczęli wychodzić z Wielkiej Sali frontowymi drzwiami, tworząc czarną rzekę z kolorowymi akcentami. Nauczyciele ruszyli do bocznego wyjścia, przeznaczonego jedynie dla nich. Jak zwykle, wszyscy mieli udać się do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by lampką wina świętować urodziny Minerwy i kolejną Noc Duchów. Albus jednak zawahał się.

\- Dyrektorze, idziemy? – Pomona zapytała z uniesionymi brwiami. Albus był boleśnie świadomy siły spojrzenia Minerwy, które czarownica posyłała mu ponad głową nauczycielki zielarstwa. Może to było głupie, ale nie był tam od czasu gdy musiał stanąć naprzeciw swojego lęku. Perspektywa pójścia tam teraz budziła w nim dziwny dyskomfort – Albus miał głębokie przeczucie, że coś było nie tak. Z drugiej jednak strony, odmowa uczestniczenia w starej, belferskiej tradycji byłaby odebrana jako tchórzostwo z jego strony i afront wobec Minerwy.

\- Ach, Pom! Nie widzisz, że dyrektor liczył, że teraz uda mu się niepostrzeżenie wykraść resztę tego pysznego tortu? – odezwała się Rolanda. Ku uldze Albusa większość profesorów zaśmiała się. Minerwa lekko uniosła kąciki ust, ale uśmiech nie sięgał jej oczu. Nie oponowała jednak, gdy Rolanda chwyciła ją za łokieć i poprowadziła do drzwi, opowiadając o tym, jak kiedyś znalazła ukryte przez Albusa słodycze w jednym z magazynów na miotły.

Albus w myślach postanowił, że musi większe fundusze przeznaczać na lekcje latania i quidditch – Rolanda nie pierwszy raz ratowała go z opresji – żółtooka czarownica miała niesamowity dar rozluźniania napiętej atmosfery – przychodziło jej to naturalnie i intuicyjnie, a oszczędzało wielu stresów innym.

Prawie mechanicznie Albus transmutował stos serwetek w małe pudełko i zapakował do niego resztę tortu – Wielka Sala powoli robiła się pusta. Postanowił jeszcze zabrać piernikowe traszki – musiał mieć coś na udobruchanie Minerwy. Uznawszy, że oto zrobił dość, by zachować pozory, z westchnieniem ruszył ku wyjściu.

Był na schodach, gdy dobiegł do niego krzyk.

\- Dyrektorze! Dyrektorze!

Albus rozejrzał się zdumiony. Był zupełnie sam na korytarzu. Dopiero po paru sekundach zrozumiał, że głos dochodzi ze ściany obok, a precyzyjniej z portretu szacownej Anny Boleyn. Kobieta, która zazwyczaj z melancholijną miną obserwowała toczące się obok jej ram życie, teraz była zdyszana i czerwona na twarzy.

\- Słucham, milady? – Albus uprzejmie skłonił głowę.

\- Doszło do dziwnego incydentu w wieży Gryffindoru! Ktoś chyba zaatakował Grubą Damę! – wykrzyknęła Anna, a grzeczny uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Albusa. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po jego plecach.

Wieża Gryffindoru. Miejsce, gdzie właśnie zmierzali studenci z domu lwa, gdzie mieszkali i uczyli się, stanowiące dla nich substytut domu i azylu. Oaza bezpieczeństwa, silnie strzeżona ze względu na Harry'ego. Wreszcie wieża mieszcząca na swoich niższych poziomach gabinet i prywatne apartamenty Minerwy.

Nie wahał się już. Pudełko z ciastem wypadło mu z dłoni, gdy pobiegł w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Biegł tak szybko, że brakowało mu tchu, a włosy wpadały do oczu. Jego tiara przekrzywiła się na jedną stronę, ale w końcu zobaczył ogromną grupę Gryfonów stojących nieruchomo przed szczątkami portretu.

Na szczęście uczniowie rozstąpili się, robiąc mu miejsce. Przyjrzał się obrazowi – Gruba Dama zniknęła, a płótno było całe pocięte, prawdopodobnie nożem, tak że paski krajobrazu stanowiącego tło leżały na posadzce, a obraz pełen był dziur.

Albus odwrócił się i jego spojrzenie natychmiast skrzyżowało się z zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu. Minerwa zatrzymała się przed nim, obok niej przystanęli Severus i Remus. Cała trójka usiłowała zobaczyć szczątki obrazu za jego plecami. Albus zrozumiał, że to nie moment na sianie paniki – musiał szybko objąć dowodzenie.

\- Musimy ją odnaleźć - powiedział. - Profesor McGonagall, proszę iść zaraz do Filcha i powiedzieć mu, żeby przeszukał wszystkie obrazy w zamku. – jego słowa brzmiały ostro, ale jeśli poczuła się urażona, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Odwracała się, gdy rozległ się skrzekliwy głos Irytka.

\- Powodzenie murowane!

Albus w myślach policzył do dziesięciu – współpraca z poltergeistem nie należała do łatwych. Teraz było jeszcze gorzej, bo w grę wchodziło bezpieczeństwo uczniów, a w tej kwestii Albus zupełnie nie miał cierpliwości.

Irytek potwierdził jego najgorsze obawy.

\- Ale się wściekł ten Syriusz Black!

Dyrektor odruchowo spojrzał na Minerwę. Zbladła, ale dłoń, którą zaciskała na różdżce, nie drżała. Zrozumiał, że gdyby udało jej się dopaść Blacka, nie miałaby żadnych skrupułów.

\- Uczniowie! Udacie się za mną z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali. Opiekunowie pozostałych domów niech również przyprowadzą tam swoich uczniów. Profesor McGonagall, proszę podzielić resztę nauczycieli do przeszukiwania zamku. Ja zaraz dołączę. – zarządził Albus. Nawet jeśli Minerwa chciała sama upewnić się, że uczniowie jej domu bezpiecznie znajdą się w Wielkiej Sali, nie protestowała.

Gdy kilka dobrych godzin później Albus opuścił Wielką Salę po niezbyt miłej rozmowie z Percym Weasley'em i Severusem, czuł okropne poczucie porażki. Nie uchronił Hogwartu przez wtargnięciem ze strony Blacka. Tylko łut szczęścia sprawił, że nikczemnik dostał się do zamku w czasie, gdy wszyscy byli zgromadzeni w Wielkiej Sali. Albus wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co by się mogło stać, gdyby Syriusz postanowił zakraść się do wieży w środku nocy, albo co gorsza, trafił na Minerwę.

Minerwa. Albus nie miał siły by teraz się z nią mierzyć – w końcu ufała mu, wierzyła, że zdoła zapewnić bezpieczeństwo uczniom. A on znów przysporzył jej lęku i rozczarowania. Nie sprzeciwił się, gdy oświadczyła, że będzie czuwać pod drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. Nie sądził, by Black wrócił tej nocy do zamku. Musiał jeszcze powiadomić dementorów. Na samą myśl o tym wzdrygnął się – nie znosił tych istot, a jego niechęć wzmacniał fakt, że oto znów okazały się nieskuteczne.

Nie wiedział, jak Black mógł wywieźć w pole tak potężne istoty. Nie wiedział, jak zdrajca mógł dostać się do Hogwartu, mimo barier i zaklęć ochronnych, mimo czarów alarmowych przy każdym tajnym wyjściu z zamku. To wszystko dodatkowo wzmacniało poczucie winy Albusa.

Wszedł na most prowadzący z głównego dziedzińca na błonia. Natychmiast spowiło go lodowate zimno. Albus zacisnął dłonie w pięści, z żalem myśląc, że oto kolejne urodziny Minerwy kończą się niepokojem i rosnącym poczuciem zagrożenia w zwykle bezpiecznym Hogwarcie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall szczelnie otuliła się swoim szalikiem w barwach Gryffindoru. Dawno nie widziała tak okropnych warunków na mecz quidditcha. Wiał przeraźliwie zimny wiatr, niejednokrotnie zdmuchując zawodników z kursu, a zacinający deszcz nie tylko utrudniał śledzenie piłek, ale również moczył grających do suchej nitki. Minerwa żałowała, że nie może wspomóc swojej drużyny magią – nie chciała, by się przeziębili. Ze szczególną uwagą śledziła Harry'ego, który przez swoje okulary nie widział zupełnie nic. Martwiła się o niego. Była zdumiona, gdy oświadczył jej, że wie, iż Black pragnie go dopaść. Jego dojrzałość zaimponowała jej – przypominała jej o Lily. Zaś jego miłość do quidditcha rozumiała jak nikt inny. Długo musiała przekonywać Albusa, by pozwolił Gryfonom trenować pod okiem Rolandy. Teraz nieco tego żałowała, ale przecież wtedy nie mogła przewidzieć, że nawet pogoda spróbuje pokrzyżować szyki Gryfonom.

Gdzieś błysnął piorun, w oddali rozległ się grzmot. Minerwa instynktownie przysunęła się do siedzącego obok Albusa, ale zaraz odsunęła się, lekko zarumieniona. On jakby nie zauważył.

Doskonale wiedziała, że jest poirytowany ciągłą obecnością dementorów wokół zamku i że obwinia się o incydent z Grubą Damą. Minerwa nawet nie próbowała go pocieszać, że nie mógł mieć na to wpływu – w końcu sama miała bardzo podobne wyrzuty sumienia – jak mogła pozwolić, by Syriusz dostał się do zamku? Jak mogła go nie wyczuć?

Przypomniała sobie dziwny zapach psiej sierści pod portretem. Przypisałaby ten zapach do Remusa, ale on pachniał inaczej – bardziej dziko. Z tego co pamiętała, żaden z Gryfonów nie miał psa, bo psy nie były uznawane za stworzenia posiadające magię w takim stopniu jak koty czy ropuchy.

Rolanda gwizdnęła – wyglądało na to, że Wood poprosił o czas. To było mądre posunięcie. Satysfakcja Minerwy wzrosła, gdy dostrzegła pannę Granger podbiegającą do Pottera. Dziewczyna na pewno już wpadła na to, jak pomóc swojej drużynie. Choć Minerwa wiedziała, że Hermiona nie jest wielką entuzjastką quidditcha i niepewnie czuje się na miotle, to była wierna drużynie swojego domu.

Gracze wrócili do rywalizacji. Cokolwiek zastosowała Hermiona, zadziałało – Potter latał lepiej, z większą swobodą i gracją charakteryzującą utalentowanych zawodników. Teraz jednak zawisł w powietrzu, jakby unieruchomiony. Wood krzyknął coś do niego. Minerwa mocno zacisnęła dłonie na swoim szaliku- tak, znicz się pojawił! Harry pomknął w jego kierunku. Niestety, Diggory też zauważył złotą kulkę!

Minerwa wstała, by lepiej widzieć.

I nagle poczuła przeraźliwe zimno. Chłód tak silny, jakby ktoś wlał w jej trzewia wiadro kruszonego lodu. Musiała użyć całej swojej siły woli, by to zignorować. Skupiła wzrok na boisku. Zobaczyła jak Harry zatrzymuje się i obraca. Mimo odległości, mogła jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że z jego twarzy odpłynęły wszelkie kolory. A potem ujrzała co go tak przeraziło.

Setka dementorów sunęła w kierunku stadionu. Ich czarne kaptury upodabniały ich do rycerzy z orszaku samej Śmierci. Ich świszczące w oddali oddechy zdawały się być jedynym dźwiękiem – burza jakby ustała. Z czeluści ciemnych szat wynurzały się kościste palce, podobne do palców topielca. Widziała to wszystko zupełnie wyraźnie – tak wyraźnie, jak odczuwała na sobie ich niszczycielską moc.

Minerwa poczuła jak nogi się pod nią uginają. Wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi. Grota.

Zamknęła oczy, próbując odgrodzić się od zimna dementorów, od ich straszliwej mocy. Nie miała jednak przed nimi żadnej obrony – byli jak katalizator, wywołujący w niej najgorsze wspomnienia, najokropniejsze koszmary. Cała moc jej umysłu, cała siła jej woli, wszystkie techniki, którymi odgradzała się od przeżytego bólu, teraz znikały, zastąpione przez porażającą bezsilność. Minerwa czuła się kompletnie bezradna, wystawiona na łaskę upiorów teraźniejszości i demonów przeszłości.

Wtem ktoś otoczył jej talię ramieniem. Chłód zniknął, zastąpiony przez rozlewające się po ciele ciepło, doskonale znajome. Palące wspomnienia zostały zatamowane, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę. Jej serce wróciło do normalnego, miarowego rytmu.

Albus. Tylko jego kojąca obecność mogła ją przed tym uratować.

\- Harry! – dobiegł do jej uszu ryk stojącego obok Hagrida. Nagle jej umysł przecięła błyskawica strachu. Nie tylko ona była wyjątkowo podatna na atak starych lęków.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła małą figurkę Harry'ego Pottera lecącego w dół z pełną prędkością, bez żadnej kontroli. Zareagowała instynktownie, dokładnie tak samo jak dawno temu, gdy jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka widziała podobnie spadającego chłopca.

\- Wingardium Leviosa! – wrzasnęła, choć tym razem nie miała w dłoni różdżki.

Tuż obok niej w powietrze wzbił się srebrzysty feniks.

A potem gwałtowny odpływ mocy zbił ją z nóg. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, że Harry zwalnia nieco przed uderzeniem o ziemię.

Ocknęła się równo pięć minut później.

\- Minerwo?

Zamrugała. Siedziała na trybunie, a ktoś niezdarnie podtrzymywał ją w pozycji siedzącej. Nie był to jednak Albus. Patrzyła wprost w czarne oczy Severusa. Odruchowo odsunęła się. W oczach nauczyciela eliksirów błysnęło coś, czego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Zignorowała to i spojrzała na boisko.

Albus właśnie lewitował bezwładną postać Harry'ego Pottera do wyjścia. Uczniowie szli za nimi, opuszczając boisko.

\- Harry? – zapytała cienkim głosem – właśnie w jej głowie włączyło się tępe pulsowanie, charakterystyczne dla zbyt gwałtownego spadku mocy.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, jakimś cudem wyhamował na tyle, by nie skręcić sobie karku. – odpowiedział Severus tonem nie pozostawiającym wątpliwości, że wie, kto stoi za uratowaniem Pottera.

-Dementorzy? – rozejrzała się, ale nigdzie nie widziała czarnych postaci.

\- Dyrektor je przegnał, jego patronus był dość bezwzględny. – wyjaśnił cierpliwie nauczyciel eliksirów. Minerwa kiwnęła głową – Albus wyczarował patronusa w momencie w którym ona spróbowała ratować Harry'ego.

\- Muszę zobaczyć co z nim. – rzekła i wstała, ale zachwiała się.

\- Dyrektor zasugerował, byś odpoczęła. Potterowi nie stało się nic poważnego, a ty ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. – zauważył cierpko Severus, podnosząc się, a napięcie na jego twarzy zdradzało, że jest gotów w każdej chwili ją złapać, gdyby upadła.

Minerwa miała ogromną ochotę zaprotestować i pobiec wprost do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zwalczyła jednak niepokój – Albus był z Harrym, Albus zajmie się dementorami i wszystkim. A ona… w tym stanie i tak nie przedstawiała żadnej wartości.

\- Dobrze, ale niech Poppy co dwie godziny powiadamia mnie o stanie zdrowia Pottera. – zarządziła i zaczęła powoli schodzić z trybuny. Za sobą słyszała ostrożne kroki Severusa.

Myślami była jednak z Harry'm Potterem. Bo co z tego, że uratowała go przed upadkiem, jak nie ochroniła go przed dementorami i bólem, jaki musieli mu sprawiać? Znajome uczucie zalało jej zmęczony umysł – znów zawiodła.


	18. Rozdział 18

Minerwa McGonagall z ulgą rozpuściła swoje włosy z ciasnego koka. Miała za sobą ciężki dzień. Albus miał kilka spraw do załatwienia, a ktoś musiał zabawiać Knota do czasu kolacji. Na szczęście Filius i Hagrid zaoferowali swoją pomoc – Minerwa wiedziała, że nie wytrzymałaby tak długo z Knotem bez nich. Zabrali ministra do Trzech Mioteł – co było fatalnym posunięciem, bo pojawiła się Rosmerta ze swoją ujmującą ciekawością, a wszędzie wokół panował gwar, który sprawiał, że Minerwie dzwoniło we wrażliwych uszach.

Czuła się okropnie też z innego powodu. Rozmowa oczywiście zeszła na Syriusza Blacka i jego udziale w zdradzie Potterów. Hagrid nigdy nie był najdyskretniejszy, minister przyzwyczajony był do powtarzania plotek, a ona sama nadal nie uwolniła się od dławiącego poczucia winy. Zaklęcie Fideliusa, nierozpoznanie zdrajcy w Blacku, Pettigrew i wiele ostrych słów, jakie wypowiedziała kiedyś pod jego adresem. Wreszcie sprawa rodziców chrzestnych Harry'ego. Knot oczywiście wiedział o tym, że Black został wpisany jako ojciec chrzestny – to wszystko było w jego aktach. Nikt w ministerstwie nie wiedział jednak, że w teczce Harry'ego powinni dopisać matkę chrzestną.

Tylko jaką ona była matką chrzestną?

Fatalną i było to raczej łagodne określenie. Potrząsnęła głową, a ciemne włosy ze srebrnymi nitkami rozsypały się po jej karku. Nawet nie mogła podpisać Harry'emu głupiego zaświadczenia, by wyszedł do Hogsmeade jak wszyscy w jego wieku. Jakiś głos w umyśle podpowiadał jej, że to byłoby dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne, ale z drugiej strony czy Hogwart stanowił jeszcze jakąś gwarancję bezpieczeństwa, po tym, jak wtargnął tu Black?

Z niechęcią spojrzała na stosy prac do sprawdzenia. Najchętniej zostawiłaby to wszystko i poszła do Albusa, na partyjkę szachów, by nieco uspokoić rozbiegane myśli. Wiedziała jednak, że dyrektor pewnie nie marzy o niczym tylko o śnie – kolacja z Knotem była dla niego wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna, gdyż minister ciągle próbował przekonać go do wpuszczenia dementorów na teren szkoły. Albus kategorycznie odmawiał.

Ostatecznie postanowiła zrobić sobie herbaty i zabrać się za którąś z nieprzeczytanych książek, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi swojego gabinetu. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Było już dobrze po dziesiątej wieczorem. Zdecydowanym krokiem przecięła swój salon, a gdy znalazła się w gabinecie, machnęła różdżką, otwierając drzwi.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – z progu Minerwa usłyszała niepewny głos panny Granger. Szybko zapaliła więc światło. Hermiona patrzyła na nią zdumiona.

Dopiero po chwili Minerwa zrozumiała co tak zamurowało dziewczynę, więc znów machnęła różdżką i jej włosy splotły się znów w zwyczajowy kok.

\- Słucham, panno Granger? – spytała uprzejmie. Jednocześnie odnotowała, że Hermiona jest zupełnie blada, szczuplejsza niż zwykle, jej włosy są suche i matowe, a oczy podkrążone, zdradzające ogólny poziom wyczerpania.

\- Właściwie to… chodzi o ten zmieniacz czasu. – zaczęła nieśmiało Hermiona, robiąc krok do przodu. Minerwa pokiwała głową, lekko marszcząc brwi, gdy Gryfonka podskoczyła na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

\- Miałaś z nim jakieś kłopoty?

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

\- Ja wczoraj miałam cofnąć go tylko o godzinę, ale przez przypadek cofnęłam o dwie i nie wiedziałam co robić, więc postanowiłam po prostu zaczekać, ale wtedy zasnęłam i nie dotarłam już na numerologię. Profesor Vector chyba tego nie zauważyła, ale ja już nie chciałam cofać czasu po raz drugi… - Hermiona mówiła coraz szybciej, a jej policzki robiły się coraz bledsze. Minerwa tym razem nie zignorowała głębokiego niepokoju, który ją ogarnął. Od jak dawna panna Granger funkcjonuje na krawędzi wyczerpania? Dlaczego ona, jako opiekunka domu Hermiony, nie zauważyła tego wcześniej?

\- Wystarczy. Chodź. – przerwała Hermionie nauczycielka i ruszyła do swojego salonu, pokazując dziewczynie, by szła za nią. W salonie Minerwa szybko usunęła z sofy stos sprawdzonych już klasówek. Hermiona tymczasem rozglądała się wokół nieśmiało.

\- Zaczekaj tutaj. – mruknęła Minerwa i ruszyła do małej kuchni, która należała do jej apartamentów. Minerwa nie miała czasu gotować, ale trzymała tu herbatę, ciastka i zapas kakao dla Albusa. Teraz jednak podejrzewała, że to nie wystarczy. Klasnęła w dłonie. Obok zmaterializowała się skrzatka domowa.

\- Madam? – skłoniła się.

\- Możesz przysłać mi tu talerz kanapek? – spytała uprzejmie Minerwa, jednocześnie zagrzewając mleko na kakao. Dla siebie przygotowała herbatę. Skrzatka pojawiła się po kilku sekundach, z wielkim talerzem kanapek. Minerwa podziękowała jej i zabrała przygotowane rzeczy do salonu.

Hermiona stała do niej zwrócona tyłem, w dłoniach trzymając jakąś książkę. Na dźwięk kroków Minerwy dziewczyna podskoczyła, a książka wypadła jej z dłoni.

\- Pani profesor, jak przepraszam najmocniej, ale… - zaczęła się tłumaczyć blada Hermiona, lecz Minerwa przerwała jej.

\- Nie szkodzi. – sięgnęła po książkę, a w tym samym czasie Hermiona podniosła kartkę, która wypadła z książki.

\- Interesujesz się animagami, Hermiono? – zapytała Minerwa, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że książką, którą zainteresowała się dziewczyna była rozprawą na temat animagów jej autorstwa.

\- Trochę, madam. – przyznała dziewczyna, lecz jej oczy oglądały kartkę, którą podniosła. Westchnęła cicho.

\- A cóż tam znalazłaś? – Minerwa podeszła do uczennicy, która cofnęła się, a potem oddała jej kartkę z poczuciem winy.

\- Wypadło z książki. Przepraszam.

Minerwa zerknęła na kawałek papieru. Była to magiczna fotografia, dobrze jej znana. Przedstawiała ją dokładnie w wieku Hermiony, stojącą pod fontanną Magicznego Braterstwa w atrium ministerstwa. Obok stał Albus, wpatrujący się w nią z dumą, a z drugiej strony wyniośle wyglądająca babcia i uśmiechnięty ojciec, patrzący wprost w obiektyw. Dzień, w którym została zarejestrowana jako animag. Jeden ze szczęśliwszych dni i jeden z najważniejszych w jej naukowej karierze.

\- Dawne dzieje. – rzekła Minerwa, a potem wskazała dłonią na sofę i kanapki. – Usiądź proszę, panno Granger i zjedz coś, wyglądasz jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci. – sama Minerwa usiadła naprzeciw, nie wypuszczając zdjęcia z dłoni.

\- Była pani wtedy w trzeciej klasie, prawda? – przerwała ciszę Hermiona, z wahaniem biorąc jedną z kanapek.

\- Owszem, ale o zostaniu animagiem marzyłam jeszcze przed Hogwartem. – odparła Minerwa, przypominając sobie godziny spędzane w bibliotece rezydencji na czytaniu książek o zaawansowanej transmutacji. Hermiona uniosła brwi.

\- W bibliotece mojej babki były książki na ten temat. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, przypominając sobie, że Hermiona do jedenastego roku życia nie miała pojęcia o magii.

\- Ta dama na tym zdjęciu to pani babka, pani profesor? – odważyła się zapytać Gryfonka.

\- Tak, obok stoi mój ojciec Robert, no a profesora Dumbledore chyba rozpoznajesz. – Minerwa oddała Hermionie zdjęcie. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się badawczo fotografii. Potem uniosła głowę i zawstydziła się lekko.

\- Pani rodzina musiała być z pani bardzo dumna. – rzekła dziewczyna cicho. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, chociaż wątpię, by byli zadowoleni z tego, kim jestem teraz. – wyznała ze szczerością, która zdumiała ją samą. Hermiona podniosła głowę i spojrzała jej w oczy. Tym razem to Minerwa odwróciła wzrok, choć zaraz tego pożałowała. Tak, babka zganiłaby ją za takie użalanie się nad sobą. McGonagallowie nie narzekali, tylko brali los w swoje ręce.

\- Ale przecież jest pani nauczycielką najtrudniejszego przedmiotu w najbardziej prestiżowej szkole magii i czarodziejstwa na świecie, ba, jest pani nawet zastępcą dyrektora i w dodatku pani osiągnięcia w dziedzinie transmutacji są wybitne! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

Minerwa jedynie pokiwała głową. Oczywiście Hermiona miała rację. Ale z drugiej strony, cichy głos, w tonie podobny do tonu matki Minerwy szeptał jej zjadliwe słowa: ,,Pohańbiłaś dziedzictwo swojej rodziny."

\- Miło mi, że doceniasz mój życiowy dorobek, panno Granger. – rzekła w końcu Minerwa, starannie ukrywając gorycz w swoim głosie. – Miałam jednak zamiar porozmawiać o innej sprawie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się nieco i by to ukryć, sięgnęła po kolejną kanapkę. Minerwa odnotowała jej chude ręce.

\- Śmiem przypuszczać, że wzięłaś nieco zbyt wielki ciężar na siebie, panno Granger. – stwierdziła Minerwa.

\- Dlaczego, pani profesor? – spytała niepewnym tonem Hermiona.

\- Nikt przed tobą nie miał jeszcze tak napiętego programu, a incydent z zmieniaczem czasu o którym wspomniałaś to ilustracja tego, że powoli tracisz nad tym kontrolę. Poza tym nie wysypiasz się, za mało jesz i za dużo się zamartwiasz. I proszę nie zaprzeczać. Uczę zbyt długo, no i sama byłam kiedyś ambitną uczennicą. Czasem trzeba jednak zwolnić, Hermiono. – Minerwa celowo użyła imienia dziewczyny, która już otwierała usta. Teraz jednak Gryfonka je zamknęła i spuściła głowę.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś obiecała, że zadbasz o siebie i nie zatracisz się całkiem w nauce. Jeśli twój ogólny stan się nie poprawi, będę musiała rozważyć ograniczenie twoich zajęć. – dodała Minerwa, nieco ostrzejszym tonem niż chciała.

Hermiona podniosła głowę i szybko nią pokiwała – jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Pani profesor, ja po prostu bardzo lubię się uczyć, a pani poświęciła tyle energii na sprowadzenie tego zmieniacza, nie chciałabym, żeby to poszło na marne. – rzekła z zaskakującą odwagą.

\- To pójdzie na marne, jeśli będziesz się przepracowywać. – stwierdziła Minerwa z mocą.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

\- Zatem? – spytała nauczycielka.

\- Obiecuję, że nie będę się przepracowywać, pani profesor. – rzekła uroczyście Hermiona, choć jej uśmiech był bardzo blady.

\- Tak lepiej. Ale nie przyszłaś tu tylko z powodu zmieniacza, prawda? – spytała Minerwa, zdając się na swój belferski instynkt. Hermiona najpierw spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem pokiwała głową.

\- Chodzi o profesora Lupina. – wyznała dziewczyna, ale zaraz urwała i sięgnęła po kubek z kakao, ukrywając rumieniec.

Minerwa lekko zmrużyła oczy. Intuicyjnie wyczuwała dyskomfort Hermiony, lecz jednocześnie nie miała wątpliwości, że Gryfonka jest przekonana o wadze obecnej sytuacji.

\- Tak? – Minerwa przysunęła się do przodu, by pokazać swoje zainteresowanie i zachęcić Hermionę do wyjaśnienia sprawy.

\- On coś ukrywa, pani profesor. Coś związanego z Syriuszem Blackiem. – wypaliła wreszcie Hermiona, a potem wbiła spojrzenie w twarz Minerwy.

Nauczycielka zachowała całkowite opanowanie i odpowiedziała:

\- Profesor Lupin, Hermiono, znał Blacka, podobnie jak większość dorosłych w zamku. Był z nim w jednej klasie i w jednym domu, w moim domu. – wyjaśniła.

Hermiona przez chwilę analizowała zasłyszane informacje. A potem pokręciła głową.

\- Jest coś jeszcze, pani profesor. Ta dziwna choroba… - dziewczyna spojrzała na Minerwę, jakby oczekując jakiegoś zaprzeczenia, zapewnienia, że jej podejrzenia są bezpodstawne.

Lecz nie były.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że od teraz będzie stąpać bo bardzo cienkim lodzie. Nie mogła kłamać, Hermiona była na to zbyt inteligentna. Nie mogła też zdradzić sekretu Remusa. Przełknęła ślinę. Musiała coś wymyślić.

\- Profesor Lupin nie zostałby nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, gdyby nie cieszył się zaufaniem dyrektora, panno Granger. – rzekła wreszcie Minerwa, mając jedynie nadzieję, że jej głos nie brzmi ostro.

W duchu miała ochotę roześmiać się sarkastycznie – czym było zaufanie Albusa, skoro ona nadal uczyła w Hogwarcie?

\- Martwię się o Harry'ego, pani profesor. – wyznała Hermiona, jakby potulniejsza i bardziej zrezygnowana. Minerwa zastanawiała się czy dziewczyna jest rozczarowana jej reakcją, czy też jej się spodziewała.

\- Wiem. Ja również. – Minerwa odwróciła wzrok.

Remus… po śmierci Jamesa i Petera oraz zdradzie Blacka Minerwa nie miała głowy do wyciągnięcia do niego pomocnej dłoni. Sama była zbyt zdruzgotana i zrozpaczona, by pomyśleć o innych. Lupin wyjechał z kraju, a Albus stwierdził, że najwyraźniej tak będzie najlepiej. Jednak teraz, kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu, Minerwa bardzo się starała, by otoczyć go troską i łagodzić nieprzychylną mu postawę Severusa. Nauczyciel eliksirów ważył dla Remusa wywar tojadowy, to nie były te czasy, gdy musiała czuwać przy jego przemianie, ale nie wątpiła, że okres pełni nadal jest dla niego trudny. A jednak ufała mu. Nadal widziała w nim tego przerażonego chłopca, którego zostawiała w Wrzeszczącej Chacie po tym, jak pełnia mijała.

Lecz nawet wobec ostatniego z wiernych dobrej sprawie Huncwotów nie żywiła tak silnych opiekuńczych uczuć jak wobec Harry'ego Pottera. Nie wiedziała już, na ile jej troska wynika z frustracji, poczucia winy czy chęci wypełnienia danej obietnicy. Wiedziała jednak, że dla tego chłopca poświęciłaby bardzo wiele.

Hermiona musiała wyczuć troskę w jej głosie, bo kojącym gestem położyła drobną dłoń na ramieniu Minerwy. Przez chwilę trwały w milczeniu. Trzynastoletnia dziewczyna i stara wiedźma, obie zjednoczone w chęci chronienia tego, co dla nich drogie. Potem Minerwa otrząsnęła się z apatii.

\- Powinnaś już wracać do dormitorium, Hermiono. I pamiętaj, że masz nie przesadzać z nauką i nie wahać się przyjść tutaj z jakimkolwiek problemem. – rzekła nauczycielka, zmuszając się do lekkiego uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor. – Hermiona podniosła się i ruszyła do wyjścia. Była już przy drzwiach, gdy nagle odwróciła się:

\- Och, przepraszam, zabrałabym je. – podbiegła i z rumieńcem na twarzy oddała Minerwie zdjęcie z dnia rejestracji na animaga. Minerwa poczuła dziwne ciepło w sercu, patrząc na to zdjęcie. Jakaż była wtedy szczęśliwa! Ojciec był taki zadowolony, babka rozpromieniona, a Albus patrzył na nią z dumą i dziecięcą radością.

\- Dobranoc, profesor McGonagall. – Hermiona dygnęła lekko i wyszła.

\- Dobrej nocy, Hermiono. – wyszeptała Minerwa, nie odrywając oczu od zdjęcia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z lekką ulgą myślała o nadchodzącym semestrze. Minioną przerwę świąteczną zaliczała raczej do mało wesołych – każdy w zamku był podenerwowany sprawą Blacka, a Sybilla postanowiła zatruć świąteczny posiłek swoimi wróżbami.

Nauczycielka transmutacji nie potrafiła wyzbyć się swojej irytacji do profesor Trelawney. Już nawet nie chodziło o incydent sprzed kilkunastu lat, gdy Moody stracił oko, próbując ochronić Sybillę przed porwaniem przez śmierciożerców. Chodziło raczej o wszystko, co reprezentowała sobą jasnowidzka i jej dziedzina magii. Minerwa od dziecka gardziła wróżbiarstwem, lecz jednocześnie na własnej skórze doświadczyła mocy, jaką mają przepowiednie – nawet jeśli nie były logicznie wytłumaczalne, to zmieniały bieg zdarzeń, wpływając na osoby, które w nie wierzyły.

Nadal pamiętała wróżbę profesor Vatblasky. Para cudownych magów, przechadzająca się po pełnych trupów gruzach Hogwartu. Gdy usłyszała tą wersję ,,alternatywnej przyszłości", nie przywiązała do tego żadnej wagi. Dopiero wiele lat później zrozumiała, że te kilka słów starej nauczycielki znacząco wpłynęło na jej relacje z Albusem – obraz, jaki wykreowała magia wróżbiarstwa, przeraził Albusa i trwale zapisał się w jego pamięci.

Machnęła ręką, a stojące przed nią ławki ustawiły się w idealnym rzędzie. Nie powinna tego roztrząsać. Użycie magii bez użycia różdżki nieco ją uspokoiło. Przypominało jej, że nadal była potężną wiedźmą, z którą należało się liczyć.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej klasy. Minerwa nakazała drzwiom się otworzyć. Poczuła się znacznie gorzej, gdy zobaczyła w drzwiach Oliviera Wooda z wyraźnie zdeterminowaną miną.

Minerwa była bardzo zadowolona, gdy Hermiona przyszła do niej w święta i poinformowała o miotle przysłanej Harry'emu i podzieliła się swoim podejrzeniem co do nadawcy tajemniczej paczki. Jak się okazało, przyjaciółka Harry'ego obdarzyła Minerwę dużo większym zaufaniem niż wcześniej. Może jeszcze nie była to relacja na miarę tej z Lily Evans, ale Minerwa cieszyła się z zawierzenia Hermiony.

Niemniej jednak, sprawa samej miotły była raczej niepokojąca. Po pierwsze, Minerwa natychmiast wyczuła ten dziwny zapach psiej sierści. Po drugie, z częściowym dostępem do fortuny Blacków tylko Syriusz mógłby przysłać Harry'emu tak drogi prezent. Po trzecie, Minerwa była zupełnie po ludzku zła na samą siebie, że ona nie mogła sprezentować Harry'emu nowej miotły.

,, To wzbudziłoby zbyt duże podejrzenia, a nie chcesz być chyba oskarżona o faworyzowanie?" – chłodne słowa Albusa wbiły się klinem w jej umysł. Skrzywiła się i rzekła:

\- W czym problem, panie Wood?

Olivier sprężystym krokiem przemierzył klasę i zatrzymał się przed jej biurkiem. Minerwa cieszyła się, że akurat stała – zawsze wolała mieć przewagę wzrostu przy trudnych rozmowach – co było często wykluczone w spięciach z Albusem.

\- To prawda, że skonfiskowała pani nowiutką Błyskawicę Harry'ego? Pani profesor? – choć Wood się starał, nie zdołał ukryć oskarżycielskiego tonu.

\- Tak. Nie znamy nadawcy miotły, a w obecnej sytuacji trzeba ją sprawdzić pod kątem czarnoksięskich zaklęć. – zmusiła się do chłodnego tonu.

\- Ależ pani profesor, niedługo gramy z Krukonami, jeśli Harry nie będzie miał dobrej miotły, to możemy znów pożegnać się z pucharem quidditcha! – wykrzyknął Wood.

\- Wood, nie wszystko kręci się wokół quidditcha. Nie będę ryzykować zdrowiem Pottera. – rzekła cicho Minerwa, ostatkiem sił trzymając swój szkocki temperament na wodzy.

\- Ależ pani profesor, przecież pani też zależy na tym pucharze! Nie ważne, czy Potter spadnie z miotły, ważne by złapał dla nas znicza! – Wood gestykulował żywo.

Minerwa poczuła jak mury jej kontroli upadają.

\- Wood! W głowie coś ci się poprzestawiało! Jak może ci zależeć bardziej na jakimś głupim pucharze niż na życiu Harry'ego!? Jestem rozczarowana twoją postawą, Wood. Kapitan przede wszystkim powinien dbać o swoją drużynę! – krzyczała Minerwa, a jej dłonie zaczęły błyszczeć niebezpiecznie.

Olivier cofnął się z wyraźnym lękiem, ale miał w sobie zbyt wiele gryfońskiej odwagi, by tak po prostu się wycofać, choć na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyprowadzanie Minerwy z równowagi nie było rozsądne. Chłopak zapytał:

\- Jak długo zatem zamierza pani trzymać Błyskawicę, pani profesor?

\- Tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne, Wood. – warknęła Minerwa, patrząc ze złością prosto w oczy kapitana drużyny Gryfonów.

Wood pokiwał głową, ale usta miał zaciśnięte z niesmakiem. Minerwa ręką wskazała mu drzwi, sygnalizując, że zarówno jej cierpliwość, jak i długość ,,audiencji" mają swoje granice.

\- Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall. – mruknął tonem pełnym złości i wyszedł.

Minerwa rozprostowała palce, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem.

Nie zdążyła nawet do końca się uspokoić, gdy znów rozległo się pukanie.

\- Proszę! – rzekła, nie przestając wściekle wertować sprawdzianów pięciorocznych – szelest kartek obficie poznaczonych czerwonym atramentem działał na nią uspokajająco.

\- Co powiedziałaś temu chłopcu, co wyszedł? Wyglądał jakby jakiś rogogon węgierski chciał go rozszarpać.

Minerwa odwróciła się ze zdumieniem. W progu stał wysoki czarodziej o długich siwych włosach i brodzie oraz błękitnych oczach.

\- Aberforth! – Minerwa zostawiła kartki i podeszła do czarodzieja.

Podobieństwo do Albusa było uderzające, ale po latach pracy z Aberforthem w Zakonie zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić. Polubiła tego maga – był zrzędliwy i sarkastyczny, ale miał bystre spojrzenie na świat i podobnie jak ona, nigdy nie bał się otwarcie krytykować Albusa.

\- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale Minerwa już chwyciła go za łokieć i zaczęła prowadzić do swojego gabinetu.

\- Mam akurat wolne popołudnie. Dawno cię nie widziałam, czemu nie wpadłeś w święta? – zapytała, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu i potem do salonu.

\- Święta… - Aberforth skrzywił się. Minerwa przypomniała sobie gorzkie słowa Albusa, że jego brat woli spędzać Boże Narodzenie ze swoimi kozami niż ze swoją rodziną.

\- Herbaty? – spytała, nie dociekając więcej.

\- Masz może Ognistą Whisky? – spytał mag. Minerwa stłumiła uśmiech, ale przywołała napój.

\- Jak tam interes? – zapytała uprzejmie, siadając naprzeciw. Aberforth tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gorzej, odkąd dementorzy krążą po Hogsmeade. No i odkąd wolisz Trzy Miotły niż moje skromne progi. – rzekł z lekką ironią.

\- Daj spokój, ostatni raz byłam w Hogsmeade żeby niańczyć Korneliusza. Jego chyba nie chciałbyś widzieć w swoich skromnych progach? – odparła, unosząc brwi.

\- Ach, Minnie, twoje cięte poczucie humoru marnuje się przy takich zadaniach. – Aberforth zachichotał. Minerwa mrugnęła do niego.

\- Ale nie masz chyba nakazu pozostawania w zamku? – spytał nagle mag, poważniejąc.

Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Dlaczego miałabym mieć taki nakaz? – spytała, mrużąc oczy. Aberforth odwrócił wzrok.

\- Źle to ująłem. Tylko no wiesz, mój rycerski brat i jego nadopiekuńczość… - zaczął niezdarnie Dumbledore. Minerwa wyczarowała szklankę whisky dla siebie.

\- Albus nie kieruje każdym moim ruchem. A ostatnio trzymam się zamku, bo chcę mieć oko na Pottera. To cię chyba nie dziwi? Chłopak ma talent do pakowania się w tarapaty. – rzekła, choć zaskoczyła ją defensywa we własnym tonie.

\- Jak jego ojciec. Wypijmy za Chłopca, Który Przeżył. – mruknął Aberforth. Pokiwała głową.

\- Zdrowie Pottera! – ich szklanki stuknęły się dźwięcznie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore z zmarszczonym czołem czytał kopię noty dołączonej do błagalnego listu Korneliusza. Knot miał problem z Malfoy'ami. Pani Malfoy nagle przypomniała sobie o fortunie swojej dawnej rodziny i teraz żądała dostępu do funduszy Blacków. Z prawnego punktu widzenia jej roszczenia były bezpodstawne – cała fortuna Blacków przypadła Syriuszowi. Po nim w kolejce do dziedziczenia była siostra Narcyzy, Bellatriks. Jej druga siostra, Andromeda, już za życia rodziców została wydziedziczona. Z racji tego, że zarówno Syriusz, jak i Bellatriks byli przestępcami, Narcyza domagała się unieważnienia ich praw do majątku.

Knot nie chciał narazić się Malfoy'om, ale nie chciał też zwracać uwagi opinii publicznej na cokolwiek związanego z Blackiem, bo musiałby się przyznać do porażki w złapaniu go.

Jak zwykle, prosił Albusa o pomoc. Sam Albus miał dziwne przeczucie, że Narcyza nie powinna otrzymać tych pieniędzy- miała ich dość, o wiele bardziej przydałyby się one Andromedzie. Nie chciał się też mieszać w zawiłości prawne dotyczące dziedziczenia w magicznych rodzinach arystokracji. Nie miał wiedzy w tej dziedzinie. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby wyjaśnić mu te niuanse była Minerwa.

Albus wsunął listy do kieszeni i wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu. Nucił cicho pod nosem – droga do apartamentów Minerwy i jej gabinetu w wieży Gryffindoru zawsze zajmowała mu około kwadransa – niejednokrotnie ubolewał, że ich gabinety dzieli tak duża odległość. Po drodze zajrzał do jej klasy – drzwi były zamknięte. Ruszył więc w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

Minerwa miała apartamenty poniżej pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Dostać się do nich można było albo poprzez jej gabinet, do którego prowadziły normalne drzwi, albo poprzez jeden z zamkowych portretów, po podaniu uprzednio hasła.

Albus był jedyną osobą, która znała hasło – wszyscy inni pukali uprzejmie do drzwi gabinetu. On sam oczywiście też pukał przed przejściem przez dziurę za portretem, ale teraz coś go zdumiało.

Z salonu Minerwy dochodził jej chichot. To był tak niecodzienny dźwięk, że Albus najpierw się zawahał, a potem tchnięty ciekawością zapomniał zapukać.

Gdy wszedł do jej salonu, zbladł lekko.

Minerwa siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu z karafką whisky w ręku, a przed nią, plecami do Albusa stał jego brat i wyraźnie kogoś parodiował.

Albus poczuł zimny dreszcz, gdy zrozumiał z kogo wyśmiewa się jego brat. Miał ochotę uciec stamtąd, ale było za późno – Minerwa go zauważyła.

\- Och! – wyrwało się jej, a jej chichot stał się bardziej nerwowy. Aberforth wyczuł to i odwrócił się.

\- Aberforth. – Albus zmusił się do spokojnej miny.

Jego brat zupełnie nie wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Skrzywił się lekko na widok papierów w dłoni Albusa.

\- Chyba nie przyszedłeś zarzucać Minerwy swoją robotą, Albusie. Doprawdy, jak ten Knot poradzi sobie bez was to ja nie wiem… - Aberforth potrząsnął głową.

Albus zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, więc to Minerwa się odezwała:

\- To coś ważnego, Albusie? Bo jeśli nie, to siadaj z nami. – jej głos był dziwnie pozbawiony zwyczajowej dźwięczności.

\- Nie, nie będę wam przeszkadzał. – odpowiedział odruchowo, a ostra nuta w jego głosie zdumiała go samego. Minerwa uniosła brwi – znała go zbyt dobrze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała.

Albus miał ochotę wrzasnąć, że nic nie jest w porządku, że Black jest na wolności, że mury Hogwartu nie stanowią dla niego przeszkody, że minister z niczym sobie nie radzi, że dementorzy ciągle krążą wokół szkoły.

Jednocześnie jednak miał pełną świadomość, że jego roztrzęsienie wynika z zupełnie czegoś innego.

\- Chodź, naleję ci. – mruknął Aberforth i wyczarował trzecią szklankę. Albus gwałtownie pokręcił głową:

\- Nie, mam jutro kilka ważnych spotkań.

\- Jutro…. – Minerwa wyraźnie straciła humor. – Mam lekcje od rana. – jęknęła, odstawiając z wyraźnym żalem szklankę.

\- Albus cię zwolni, należy ci się trochę urlopu. – rzekł Aberforth, dolewając jej złocistego trunku.

\- Nie, za dużo wypiłam. – wymamrotała czarownica, pocierając skroń. Albus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia bratu.

\- No co? – Aberforth rzucił wyzywająco. Zazwyczaj Albus zachowywał zimną krew w tego typu sytuacjach, ale tym razem chodziło o Minerwę.

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – wypalił do Aberfortha.

\- Przyszedłem odwiedzić Minnie, moją przyjaciółkę. Chyba nie zakażesz jej kontaktów ze światem zewnętrznym? – odpowiedział zjadliwie Aberforth. Albus cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie powinieneś tyle pić, nie w zamku. – dyrektor potrząsnął srebrną głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Och, nie mów mi co powinienem. Nie masz żadnego autorytetu w tej dziedzinie. Tyle rzeczy powinieneś zrobić, a ty jedynie pociągasz za sznurki, manipulując i wyręczając się innymi ludźmi. Pogrążasz się w swojej paranoi, bojąc się wszystkiego, czego nie możesz kontrolować. – warknął Aberforth.

Albus otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Nie rozumiał, jak będąc pijanym jego brat może wypowiadać się z taką elokwencją i czynić tak trafne, choć bolesne spostrzeżenia. Teraz był zupełnie zaskoczony i jednocześnie bezsilny – nie miał żadnej odpowiedzi na oskarżenia brata. Czuł się dokładnie tak jak kilka miesięcy temu, gdy Aberforth wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek – w głębi serca czuł, że zasługuje na to wszystko.

Teraz jednak pojawiła się mała, ale zasadnicza różnica.

Albus nie rozumiał dziwnego protekcjonizmu Aberfortha względem Minerwy.

Tymczasem obydwaj mężczyźni zapomnieli o niej. Błędnie założyli, że będzie siedzieć i patrzeć, jak skaczą sobie do oczu.

Obaj zareagowali instynktownie, gdy Minerwa wstała gwałtownie i zachwiała się pod wpływem wypitej whisky. Aberforth chwycił ją za jedną rękę i odskoczył z okrzykiem:

\- Auć!

Albus złapał ją za drugą rękę i nie puścił, mimo potężnego wyładowania elektrycznego.

\- Spokojnie, stoję! – Minerwa zamrugała, odzyskawszy równowagę. Spojrzała na skrzywionego Aberfortha.

\- Wybacz, zapomniałam, że tak się dzieje, gdy wypiję zbyt dużo. – rzekła, jednocześnie wysuwając rękę z dłoni Albusa.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć. – zasugerował Albus, nie zwracając uwagi na wściekłe spojrzenie, które posłał mu Aberforth.

\- Nie martw się, jutro będę w pełni zdolna do pracy. Przykro mi, Aberforth, ale zrobiło się dość późno… - zaczęła przepraszającym tonem.

Aberforth wyglądał na wściekłego, ale pokiwał głową.

\- Jasne. Jak uda ci się wyrwać z tego dyktatu narzuconego przez mojego szacownego brata, to wpadnij do gospody. – Aberforth skinął jej głową, nie ryzykując kolejnego porażenia prądem i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Albus patrzył przez chwilę na drzwi, bojąc się odwrócić do Minerwy.

\- Trzeba było się z nami napić. – dobiegł go jej głos. Spojrzał na nią – patrzyła z dziwną melancholią na szklankę.

\- Alkohol wyniszcza organizm. – rzucił.

Minerwa zaśmiała się, ale jej śmiech był pusty, gorzki.

\- Och, Dumbledore. Cóż zostało z naszych organizmów – dwie stare skorupy, ostatkiem sił chroniące chore umysły! – stwierdziła i machnęła różdżką, by sprzątnąć ze stolika.

Albus zmarszczył brwi – jak mogła tak myśleć, będąc tak pełną energii i piękna? Jak mogła tak mówić, posiadając ten unikatowy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju umysł? On może i był starą skorupą, ale ona?

\- Nie zaprzeczaj. Masz coś dla mnie, poza dezaprobatą? – spytała wyczekująco, szukając wzrokiem papierów, z którymi przyszedł.

\- Nie będę ci już zawracał głowy. – wymamrotał i ruszył do wyjścia. Pragnął jedynie ciszy i spokoju – miał okropne wrażenie, że cały jego umysł zamienia się w bezużyteczną papkę. Powinien wycofać się jak najszybciej, zanim powie albo zrobi coś, czego mógłby żałować. Z drugiej jednak strony chciał, by Minerwa go zatrzymała, by powiedziała, że cała ta sytuacja nie ma znaczenia.

Ona jednak nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Może usłyszał lekkie westchnienie, gdy domykał za sobą drzwi, ale uznał, że musiało to być raczej westchnienie ulgi. Albus nie miał ochoty wracać do swojego gabinetu, pełnego gwaru jego poprzedników, ani do swoich komnat, zimnych i pustych, mimo całego kolorowego wystroju. Udał się więc na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej, gdzie poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, widząc majaczące w oddali sylwetki dementorów.


	19. Rozdział 19

Minerwa McGonagall wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach leżała na swoim łóżku w apartamencie w wieży Gryffindoru. Było już późno, ale nie na tyle, by próbowała zasnąć – wolała jeszcze rozkoszować się wspomnieniem dzisiejszego dnia.

Jej utalentowane lwiątka w wielkim stylu pokonały Krukonów i teraz jedynie Slytherin dzielił ich od upragnionego pucharu quidditcha!

Nie mogłaby być z nich bardziej dumna, a szczególnie z Harry'ego. Oczywiście wiedziała, że na niego dementorzy działają podobnie jak na nią, ale nie miała pojęcia, że chłopiec razem z Lupinem ćwiczy zaklęcie patronusa. Srebrzyste światło, które wystrzeliło z jego różdżki podczas meczu, nie było cielesnym patronusem, ale jak na trzeciorocznego i tak było sporym wyczynem. Co naturalnie nie umniejszało gniewu Minerwy na Malfoy'a i jego popleczników. Nie znosiła ślizgońskich podstępów, a ten był wyjątkowo okropny. Dopiero po odjęciu stosownej liczby punktów i udzieleniu szlabanów uznała, że sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Albus naturalnie się z nią zgodził.

Z jej ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Albus chyba miał do niej żal o tamten wieczór z Aberforthem. Ukrywał to, ale przecież obserwowała go już tyle lat… Początkowo to odkrycie rozbudziło w niej dawne, głęboko zaszufladkowane uczucia, ale potem poczuła się winna. Albus po prostu w typowo przyjacielski sposób dbał o jej surową reputację. Co pomyśleliby sobie uczniowie, gdyby następnego dnia przyszła na lekcje ledwo trzymając się na nogach?

W każdym razie dyrektor odrzucił jej zaproszenie na świętowanie zwycięstwa Gryfonów. Minerwa jednak nie miała czasu by się tym martwić – Poppy i Rolanda przyszły, spędziła więc wieczór w wesołym towarzystwie. Cieszyła się z tego ogromnie – nic tak nie jednoczyło jak quidditch i dawne sympatie. Jakkolwiek sprawiedliwe mogłyby się wydawać, instruktorka latania i szkolna pielęgniarka w głębi serca nadal były prawdziwymi Gryfonkami. Radosna pogawędka przeciągnęła się dość długo – Rolanda i Poppy wyszły jakąś godzinę temu. Minerwa zdążyła jeszcze się wykąpać i ukrócić przedłużające się świętowanie w Wieży Gryffindoru – mieszkając tuż pod pokojem wspólnym i mając wyczulone zmysły, doskonale wiedziała, co się tam dzieje.

Teraz zaś leżała na twardych, zbitych poduszkach i mogła w spokoju rozpamiętywać co lepsze akcje Gryffindoru. Latali wyśmienicie – prawie tak dobrze jak drużyna z czasów, kiedy ona sama była kapitanem. Wood był dobrym przywódcą drużyny i utalentowanym obrońcą. Weasley'owie znakomicie sprawdzali się jako pałkarze. Ścigające grały dobrze, choć nie miały na miotle tego naturalnego wdzięku, który cechował na przykład Rolandę. Minerwa o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie, co powiedziałaby jej matka na dziewczęta, siedzące okrakiem na miotle. Jak bardzo zmieniały się czasy – ona sama rzadko używała miotły, ale z przyzwyczajenia siadała na niej po damsku, z nogami z jednej strony.

Najlepszy oczywiście był Harry, ale to nie powinno być zaskoczeniem – chłopak odziedziczył naturalny talent po Jamesie. Miotła zdawała się być całkowicie zależna od jego woli, a wszystkie skomplikowane manewry przychodziły mu z łatwością. Minerwa już nawet przymykała oczy na tajemniczego nadawcę Błyskawicy – to była wspaniała miotła, godna swojej sławy. Zatrzymanie jej, bez dowodów na majstrowanie przy niej magią byłoby okrutne. Minerwa żałowała, że nie może zabrać Harry'ego do rezydencji i po prostu z nim polatać, jak robiły to matki chrzestne małych czarodziejów. Całą swoją chęć pomocy chłopcu przelewała w zakulisowe obserwowanie go, w proste, ukryte działania, jak na przykład kibicowanie z całych sił Gryffindorowi.

\- AAAA! NIEEEE!

Minerwa błyskawicznie zerwała się z łóżka. Ktoś krzyczał w wieży Gryffindoru . To nie był raczej okrzyk radości z wygranej, tym bardziej, że od kilkunastu minut na górze było już spokojnie. Minerwa nie polegała w stu procentach na swoim słuchu – miała świadomość, że nawet przemiany nie opóźnią procesów starzenia, ale mogłaby się założyć, że krzyczał któryś z Weasley'ów.

Porwała szlafrok, przebiegła przez salon i wybiegła na korytarz. Natychmiast skierowała się ku schodom. Była na pierwszym stopniu, gdy wychyliła się przez barierkę i spojrzała w dół.

Na dole, piętro niżej, po schodach przesuwał się ciemny kształt. Gdyby nie wrodzona niechęć Minerwy do wróżbiarstwa, uznałaby, że właśnie zobaczyła legendarnego ponuraka – kształt ten przypominał wielkiego, czarnego psa. Mrugnęła i zniknął, uznała więc go za wytwór wyobraźni i strachu. Mimo jednak tego sceptycyzmu, przyspieszyła jeszcze.

Gdy wpadła do pokoju wspólnego trzaskając portretem, przez chwilę poczuła ulgę, a potem gniew. Wszyscy wyglądali na całych i zdrowych, a co więcej wszystko to wyglądało, jakby postanowili jednak jeszcze trochę poświętować.

\- Jestem zachwycona z wygranej Gryffindoru, ale to już przestaje być zabawne! Percy, tego się po tobie nie spodziewałam! – krzyknęła, natychmiast żałując podniesienia głosu. Percy zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale Ronald mu przerwał:

\- TO WCALE NIE BYŁ SEN! PANI PROFESOR, OBUDZIŁEM SIĘ, A NADE MNĄ STAŁ SYRIUSZ BLACK Z NOŻEM W RĘKU!

Minerwa najpierw poczuła jak jej serce powoli zwalnia, a magia wypiera krew z żył. Zewnętrznie jednak była opanowana – przyjrzała się Weasley'owi badawczo – nie wydawało się by kłamał. Jak jednak Black miałby dostać się do wieży?

Zapytała o to syna Molly, a on wskazał jej na sir Cadogana, który od czasu napaści na Grubą Damę pilnował wejścia do pokoju wspólnego. Nauczycielka zapytała więc rycerza. Gdy potwierdził, że wpuścił Blacka, odruchowo zapytała o hasła:

\- Miał listę z hasłami na cały tydzień, moja pani! Wszystkie mi odczytał! – oświadczył rycerz.

Minerwa nie musiała patrzeć w lustro, by wiedzieć, że krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

Syriusz Black, najbardziej poszukiwany przestępca w Wielkiej Brytanii dostał się na teren zamku, wszedł do wieży Gryffindoru i o mały włos nie dopadł Harry'ego!

Najpierw zalała ją fala znajomego poczucia winy – leżała zaledwie piętro niżej, a nie zdołała przeszkodzić Blackowi. Lecz zaraz potem praktyczna część jej umysłu zadała zasadnicze pytanie: skąd Syriusz mógł znać hasła?

Wróciła do wieży, obrzuciła wzrokiem zgromadzonych Gryfonów i spodziewając się odpowiedzi, zapytała:

\- Który z was... - zaczęła rozdygotanym głosem. - Co za bałwan zapisał sobie hasła na cały tydzień i zostawił gdzieś listę na wierzchu?

Na chwilę przymknęła oczy, gdy rękę podniósł Neville Longbottom. Dlaczego jej przypuszczenia zazwyczaj się sprawdzały?

Minerwa uznała, że zajmie się Longbottomem później – nadal istniała możliwość, że Black był w zamku. Poleciła uczniom, by pod żadnym pozorem nie opuszczali pokoju wspólnego, a sama wyszła, z różdżką w gotowości.

Najpierw wysłała patronusy do Albusa i reszty nauczycieli, a potem transmutowała swój kraciasty szlafrok w zwykłe, czarne szaty. Najchętniej od razu pobiegłaby w dół schodów, szukając Blacka, ale wiedziała, że chaotyczne przeszukiwanie zamku było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Czekała więc na resztę, jednocześnie rozglądając się czujnie. Zadziwiające, że znów wyczuwała ten zapach psiej sierści. Gdyby jeszcze w zamku był jakiś animag, mogłaby z nim skonsultować tę woń niewychwytywaną dla ludzkiego węchu. Ale tak, mogła jedynie obserwować ciemne błonia przez okno obok portretu broniącego wejścia do Gryffindoru.

Tak jak się spodziewała, pierwszy zjawił się Albus. Nie pytał jej o nic – wiedział, że opowie wszystko, gdy przybędą pozostali. Zaczął natomiast mamrotać skomplikowane zaklęcia, a biały strumyk białej energii z jego różdżki wsiąkał w zamkowe mury. Nie zapytała go, co właściwie robi – kiedyś zdradził jej, że choć niektórzy mogą wyczuwać żywą świadomość zamku, dyrektor może się z nim otwarcie komunikować. Podejrzewała, że właśnie to teraz miało miejsce.

Nauczyciele zjawili się w ciągu kwadransa – większość w gotowości, choć Pomona miała szatę narzuconą na koszulę nocną, a Filius pocierał energicznie oczy. Minerwa pokrótce przedstawiła relację Weasley'a.

\- I Black nie próbował atakować Pottera? – zapytał Lupin, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie, zamieszanie musiało go spłoszyć. – rzekła Minerwa, choć jednocześnie wzruszyła ramionami. Jej też to nie pasowało. Jeśli Blackowi udało się dostać do dormitorium Harry'ego, to czy tak łatwo odstąpiłby od okazji zrobienia mu krzywdy?

\- Dobrze. Podzielimy się dwójkami i ruszymy na przeszukiwanie zamku. Poppy, Pomona, przeszukajcie okolice skrzydła szpitalnego i cieplarnie, Severus i Rolanda, sprawdźcie lochy i okolice boiska. Filius i Argus, obejdźcie wieże. Hagrid, sprawdź w Zakazanym Lesie. Ja będę krążył po zamku. – zarządził Albus.

\- A ja? – zapytała Minerwa dokładnie w tym samym momencie co Remus.

Albus obrzucił ich szybkim spojrzeniem, a potem odpowiedział.

\- Pójdziecie razem. – zdecydował.

\- Dokąd? – odezwał się Remus, ale Minerwa już pojęła intencję Albusa, który zawahał się, a potem rzekł:

\- Tam, dokąd zaprowadzi was… intuicja.

Nie oglądając się na nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, pobiegła w dół schodów, usiłując wyczuć jakiekolwiek nuty okropnego zapachu brudnej, psiej sierści.

Tak jak mogła się tego spodziewać, wrota prowadziły do pustej, otwartej klasy na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie zastali szeroko otwarte okno. Remus wychylił się i pokręcił głową:

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że uciekł właśnie tędy?

Minerwa, która rozważała wyskoczenie przez okno, zamrugała, wybita z rytmu myśli. Nie wiedziała, skąd Albus podejrzewał, że jakoś wyczuwała Blacka, ale najwyraźniej nie uważał tego za nic złego. Równie dobrze mogła powiedzieć o tym Remusowi.

\- Koci węch. Zarówno w Azkabanie, jak i podczas pierwszego wtargnięcia Blacka do Hogwartu wyczułam zapach psiej sierści. Nie wiem, czemu akurat ten zapach ma związek w Blackiem, tym bardziej, że jedynym psem w Hogwarcie jest Kieł, ale on pachnie inaczej. – wyjaśniła.

Remus zbladł. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi – spodziewała się zaskoczenia, albo pochwały swoich zmysłów, ale nie dziwnego przerażenia, czy nawet poczucia winy na twarzy dawnego ucznia.

\- Remus? O co chodzi? – zapytała, przypominając sobie, że Lupin miał podobną minę, gdy nakryła go na jakiś psotach z resztą Huncwotów.

\- O nic. Możesz w ten sposób wyczuć wszystkie osoby w zamku? – spytał czarodziej, znów wstępując w maskę chłodnego racjonalizmu.

\- Nie. Blacka wyczułam, bo po nim nikt nie szedł tym korytarzem. W zamku jest mnóstwo ludzi, których zapachy nakładają się na siebie. Niektórzy są charakterystyczni – Sybilla pachnie sherry, Pomona świeżą ziemią, Albus cytryną i czekoladą a ty… chyba się domyślasz. – mówiła szczerze Minerwa, w międzyczasie przerzucając jedną nogę przez parapet.

\- Wilkiem. – odpowiedział natychmiast. Minerwa rzuciła mu pocieszające spojrzenie.

\- To i tak dużo lepiej niż Filch. – rzekła i zeskoczyła z wysokości pierwszego piętra na trawę poniżej, lądując miękko na czterech kocich łapach.

Przebiegła parę metrów, usiłując wyczuć psi zapach, który jeszcze doskonale wyczuwała w zamku. Jednak na świeżym powietrzu jej trop zniknął. Ruszyła w stronę Zakazanego Lasu – nic. Potem poszła w stronę bramy – też nic. Wreszcie wróciła do stojącego na środku błoni Remusa i zmieniła się w ludzką postać.

\- Nic. – mruknęła, nawet nie ukrywając rozczarowania w głosie.

\- Obejdźmy jeszcze błonia. – rzekł Lupin i ruszył przed siebie. Minerwa westchnęła. Nie mogła podejrzewać, że tę noc spędzi spacerując z wilkołakiem po mrocznych błoniach, szukając groźnego przestępcy. Na szczęście mogła sobie wyobrażać, co zrobi z Blackiem, kiedy wreszcie go znajdzie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z uśmiechem odbierała raczej sztywne gratulacje od Severusa. Oto dziś nadszedł dzień, na który długo czekała: jej ukochana drużyna Gryfonów właśnie zdobyła Puchar Quidditcha, wygrywając z Ślizgonami w widowiskowym meczu. Pokój nauczycielski został zamieniony przez Rolandę w wesołą zbieraninę profesorów, cieszących się z każdej możliwości spędzenia nieco radośniejszego i luźniejszego popołudnia. Instruktorka quidditcha była centrum tego małego tłumu, nie przestając rozpływać się w zachwytach nad grą Gryfonów i Błyskawicą. Minerwa ograniczyła się do odbierania gratulacji, choć miała ochotę śmiać się i podskakiwać z radości. Niemniej jednak takie zachowanie zupełnie nie pasowałoby do jej surowego belferskiego wizerunku, który utrzymywała nawet wśród kolegów.

\- Hmm, Severus nie chciał przyłączyć się do świętowania? – obok Minerwy pojawił się Lupin. Pełnia niedawno minęła, wyglądał więc nieco lepiej, choć cienie pod jego oczami były doskonale widoczne – on w przeciwieństwie do Minerwy, nie próbował ich ukrywać.

\- Za duże zagęszczenie Gryfonów, jak na jego gust . – Minerwa mrugnęła do dawnego ucznia. Ten uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o meczu i Harrym. Minerwa była tak pochłonięta rozmową, że dopiero po paru sekundach zorientowała się, że Albus podszedł do nich.

\- Och, czyżby dyrektor postanowił nieco nagiąć swoją bezstronność i wyrazić swoją radość z wygranej Gryffindoru? – zapytała przekornie. Albus rozpromienił się i odpowiedział:

\- W zasadzie to przyszedłem wyrazić moją radość w związku z pani wyśmienitym humorem, profesor McGonagall. – jego błękitne oczy zamigotały, gdy wymawiał jej nazwisko. Minerwa lubiła, gdy to robił – miała wrażenie że majestatyczne ,,McGonagall" traci wtedy swoją szorstkość.

Zanim Minerwa odpowiedziała, Poppy chwyciła ją za łokieć i wyszeptała wprost do ucha:

\- Jest sowa do ciebie przy południowym oknie.

Minerwa podziękowała Poppy, uprzejmie przeprosiła Albusa i Lupina, a sama udała się do parapetu, na którym stała stara, nieco sfatygowana sowa. Czarownica szybko odwiązała list od jej nóżki – nie znała samej sowy, ale pismo było jakby znajome…

List był od Aberfortha. Już dowiedział się o zwycięstwie Gryfonów i gratulował jej. Zapraszał ją też do Hogsmeade. I właśnie to uruchomiło alarmowy dzwonek w głowie Minerwy.

Czy Aberforth wyciągnął niewłaściwe wnioski z ich ostatniego spotkania?

Jej uśmiech zbladł, gdy dotarło do niej, że być może oto jest nią zainteresowany Dumbledore, ale nie ten…

\- Złe wieści? – oczywiście Albus nawet z drugiego końca pokoju musiał zauważyć u niej zmianę nastroju. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, wyjął list z jej dłoni.

\- Mogę? – zapytał miękko. Minerwa stłumiła odruch by zaprzeczyć – to byłoby dziwne. Pokiwała więc głową i wbiła wzrok w Albusa.

Dyrektor przebiegł wzrokiem list, a jego twarz nadal pozostawała spokojna i łagodna. Minerwa powoli zaczynała wątpić, czy Albus jest ogromnym manipulatorem, czy naprawdę nie obchodzi go jej relacja z jego bratem.

\- Jeśli zdecydujesz się pójść, uważaj na dementorów. Nadal pilnują bram. – rzekł, a jego głos był zupełnie przyjacielski, bez śladu zawodu.

\- Dementorzy nie reagują na animagów. O ile sama przezwyciężę swoją niechęć do nich, nawet mnie nie zauważą. – odpowiedziała odruchowo.

A potem nagle coś zrozumiała.

Przypomniała sobie błagalne spojrzenie orzechowych oczu Jamesa Pottera:

,,Chciałem porozmawiać o animagach, pani profesor."

Twarz Jamesa została zastąpiona przez oblicze Lupina:

,, Nie ma już potrzeby by towarzyszyła mi pani we Wrzeszczącej Chacie."

A potem Peter, wołający do Blacka:

,,I znowu cię nie dostrzegli, Łapo!"

Umysł Minerwy pracował na najwyższych obrotach, w zawrotnym tempie wytwarzając argumenty i kontrargumenty dla tej zupełnie szalonej teorii, która pojawiła się w jej głowie.

Jej przypuszczenie byłoby doskonałym wytłumaczeniem tego, jak Black mógł uciec z Azkabanu, jak Huncwoci mogli przemieszczać się niezauważeni po całym zamku, jak nawet najtrudniejsze misje Zakonu im udawało się przejść bez uszczerbku.

Lecz pewna część jej umysłu buntowała się przeciw tej teorii. Jakim cudem nikt o tym nie wiedział?

Jak ona mogłaby nie wiedzieć, że ma pod swoją opieką niezarejestrowanych animagów?

\- Minerwo? – dopiero pełen troski głos Albusa wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Skupiła się na jego migoczących oczach.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – mruknęła, jednocześnie wciąż analizując obrazy podsuwane jej przez umysł.

\- Wracam do siebie, to był emocjonujący dzień. Miłej zabawy. – rzekł Albus i choć uśmiechnął się, odnotowała, że migotanie w jego oczach nieco przygasło.

Nie zatrzymała go. Nie zamierzała mu mówić o swoich podejrzeniach. Najpierw musiała je skonfrontować z jedyną osobą, która mogłaby wiedzieć więcej na ten temat. Rozejrzała się po pokoju nauczycielskim, pełnym barwnych proporców Gryffindoru i radosnych profesorów.

Nie widziała jednak nigdzie Remusa Lupina.

Minerwa na powrót przybrała na twarz maskę uprzejmego zadowolenia i ruszyła do drzwi, z gracją lawirując między kolegami i koleżankami. Była już prawie przy klamce, gdy zatrzymała ją Rolanda:

\- Chyba nie masz zamiaru już się wycofać? – spytała instruktorka latania z błyskiem w oku.

\- Muszę ukrócić nieco entuzjazm w Wieży Gryffindoru, ale potem wrócę. – skłamała gładko Minerwa. Rolanda nie wyglądała na przekonaną:

\- Należy im się nieco świętowania. Ale idź, może to część twoich obowiązków, jako opiekunki Gryffindoru. – rzuciła przyjaciółka i na powrót wtopiła się w krąg nauczycieli.

Minerwa cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego. Następnie zamieniła się w kocią formę i pobiegła ciemnym korytarzem w stronę skrzydła, w którym mieściło się mieszkanie nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Dotarcie tam zajęło jej kwadrans. Zmieniła się znów i dała sobie kilka sekund na złapanie oddechu. Kolejny raz uderzyło ją jak szybko się męczyła – jej dawna energia jakby kurczyła się z każdym dniem. Najgorsze, że nie wiedziała, czy przypisywać to nieprzespanym nocom, codziennym stresom czy normalnemu starzeniu. Co więcej, czy ta magia, którą w sobie magazynowała, wystarczy w razie czego do ochrony Hogwartu i uczniów?

Zapukała energicznie. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Minerwa śmiałym krokiem weszła do środka i rozejrzała się. Apartament Lupina stanowił zbieraninę wygrzebanych na zamku mebli oraz przedmiotów potrzebnych do prowadzenia zajęć. Wyposażenie znacznie różniło się od wystroju jej własnego mieszkania – ona jednak sprowadziła większość mebli z rezydencji –Lupin, o ile wiedziała, nie miał stałego domu, a przez ostatnie lata tułał się po Europie, szukając własnego miejsca.

\- Minerwo! Proszę, usiądź. – sam Remus siedział na fotelu, któremu brakowało jednej nogi, a którą obecnie stanowił stosik książek. Czarownica przycupnęła na sofie, wcześniej dyskretnie naprawiając przetarcia na tapicerce. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i z ulgą wyciągnęła z niej małą papierową torebkę.

\- Szybko opuściłeś nasze towarzystwo. Przyniosłam ci trochę gryfońskich słodyczy. – przelewitowała torebkę w jego stronę.

\- Och, żurawinowo-miodowe karmelki! – na twarzy maga pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- A więc? Severus, jako wysoce antygryfońska jednostka jest w moich oczach usprawiedliwiony, wychodząc wcześniej, ale ty? – Minerwa patrzyła Lupinowi prosto w oczy.

Wilkołak odwrócił głowę.

\- Nie czuję się najlepiej. – wyznał, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku kociołkowi stojącemu przy drzwiach. Teraz sagan był pusty, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że właśnie w nim Snape przyrządza dla Remusa wywar tojadowy.

\- Wywar nie pomaga? – spytała z troską.

\- Pomaga. Dzięki niemu nie muszę już ukrywać się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, choć całe szczęście, że drzwi, w odróżnieniu od całej reszty, są tu solidne. – Remus porozumiewawczo wskazał podbródkiem na sofę, na której siedziała Minerwa. Ta jednak nie dała się zmieszać. Wciąż obserwowała go bacznie.

\- Dlaczego tu przyszłaś Minerwo? Martwisz się o uczniów? - zapytał bezpośrednio, jakby zmęczony uprzejmą rozmową.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Nie miała wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by zapytać go wprost o swoje podejrzenia. Nie chodziło już nawet o jej takt czy dbałość o uczucia Remusa – chodziło raczej o więź, która już dawno się wytworzyła między nimi. W gruncie rzeczy, byli do siebie bardzo podobni – obydwoje przeklęci magią, niezdolni do miłości ze strachu, że ich miłość może przynieść jedynie ból drogim im osobom.

\- Remusie, mój drogi chłopcze. Oczywiście że martwię się o swoich uczniów, a ty również się do nich zaliczasz. Teraz akurat martwię się o ciebie. – rzekła, dokładnie kładąc nacisk na poszczególne słowa.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Hogwart zawsze był dla mnie domem, tu czuję się najszczęśliwszy. – odparł Remus, lekko wzdychając. Mimo, że mężczyzna był o wiele młodszy od Minerwy, coś w nim przez chwilę przypomniało jej obraz ponurego starca.

\- Remusie, czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? – spytała ostrożnie, cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Lupina. Ten zbladł jeszcze bardziej, ale wytrzymał jej spojrzenie. A potem uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Wiesz, co mi się teraz przypomniało, Minerwo? – spytał cicho, jego głos zdawał się być mieszaniną smutku i gorzkiej satysfakcji. Ona w odpowiedzi uniosła pytająco brwi. Na to Remus wyprostował się, uniósł głowę i tonem zupełnie groźnym rzekł:

\- ,,Jestem wysoce rozczarowania twoją postawą, panie Lupin."

Minerwa nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Gdybym miał jakikolwiek problem, przyszedłbym z nim do ciebie. Wiem, że jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, które umieją patrzeć obiektywnie na moją sytuację. – powiedział wreszcie Remus, szczerym tonem.

Minerwa pokiwała głową. Teraz już nie mogła go zapytać o to, czy Black może być animagiem. Przecież ufała Remusowi.

\- Dobrze, zatem nie będę już ci przeszkadzać. Wracam do świętowania. – rzuciła i ruszyła do wyjścia. W drzwiach jednak się odwróciła – na policzku Remusa błyszczała pojedyncza łza. Widząc zawahanie Minerwy, nauczyciel szybko ją otarł i rzekł udawanie radosnym tonem:

\- Dobrej nocy, profesor McGonagall.

\- Dobranoc, Remusie. – odpowiedziała i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Minerwa postanowiła na ten moment porzucić swoje podejrzenia co do tego, że Black może być animagiem. Zamierzała jedynie mieć oczy szeroko otwarte i czekać na rozwój sytuacji.


	20. Rozdział 20

Minerwa McGonagall ostrożnie wspinała się po schodach Wieży Astronomicznej. Jej ruchy były spokojne i wyważone, choć kurczowo zaciśnięte pięści i usta zamienione w wąską kreskę sugerowały jej prawdziwy nastrój.

Była wściekła na Knota i ministerstwo. Jej złość ujawniała się w iskrach, które strzelały z jej szat. Tak wyraźne użycie magii bez użycia różdżki nie zdarzało się jej ostatnio zbyt często, ale dziś czuła, że ma dobry powód.

Bo zamiast szukać Blacka, który nadal zagrażał uczniom i Harry'emu, Knot zajmował się hipogryfem. Więcej, była przekonana, że minister robi to z powodu nacisków Lucjusza, który oczywiście z rozkoszą wykorzystał niegroźny incydent, w którym brał udział jego synalek, do uderzenia w Hagrida i Albusa.

Minerwa od wielu lat traktowała Hagrida jako jednego z bliższych przyjaciół, a nawet rodzaj młodszego brata. Od chwili, gdy zrozumiała, że półolbrzym nie jest winien śmierci Marty Warren, Minerwa stała za nim murem. Czasem była zmuszona przywołać go do porządku, nawet w kwestii tego nieszczęsnego hipogryfa, lecz z drugiej strony widziała jego zaangażowanie w opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Wiedziała, że pewnie teraz musi czuć się okropnie i była nawet u niego, by zaoferować swoją pomoc, ale Hagrid nie chciał, by oglądała egzekucję hipogryfa.

Dlatego teraz pięła się w górę Wieży Astronomicznej, wiedząc, że gdyby ministerstwo próbowało przeprowadzić egzekucję jakiegokolwiek smoka znajdującego się pod jej opieką, prawdopodobnie pomogłaby uciec magicznemu stworzeniu, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Z wysokości najwyższej wieży Hogwartu nie zobaczy samej egzekucji, ale będzie miała oko na wszystko, w razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Kiedy jednak dostała się na górę i wyszła na blanki, zrozumiała, że już było po wszystkim - głuche zawodzenie Hagrida doskonale niosło się po zamkowych błoniach. Minerwa oparła się o kamienną blankę i westchnęła głośno. Spojrzała na majaczące obok bram sylwetki dementorów. Zadrżała. Miała w sobie zbyt wiele emocji, zbyt wiele magii, choć nie był to okres oczyszczania. Dlatego zamknęła oczy i zaczęła stopniowo zwalniać tempo swojego oddechu, rytm swojego serca, bieg swoich myśli. Techniki relaksacyjne, które wypracowała w Ameryce, wielokrotnie ratowały ją przed wybuchem złości czy dominującym smutkiem. Musiała wierzyć, że teraz też jej pomogą, że uda jej się odciąć od lęku uczniów, od niepokoju nauczycieli, od bólu Hagrida.

Nie miało znaczenia ile to trwało – liczył się tylko efekt – poczucie obojętności. Nie pustki, gdyż ona towarzyszyła jej ciągle, czasem bolesnym skurczem serca przypominając o swojej porażającej nieobecności. Chodziło o to, by jej umysł pozbył się wszelkich emocji, odczuć, wszystkiego, co mogło potem zamienić się w ból. Czasem stan ten udało jej się osiągnąć po kwadransie, lecz dzisiaj chyba musiała minąć co najmniej godzina, aż otworzyła oczy.

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Drzewa Zakazanego Lasu rzucały złowrogie cienie na błonia, a księżyc w pełni odbijał się w tafli jeziora. Okna chatki Hagrida były ciemne. Jedyną niezmienioną rzeczą były dalekie postacie dementorów. Minerwa już miała odwrócić się do wyjścia z tarasu widokowego wieży, gdy jej uwagę przykuł jakiś ruch.

Bijąca wierzba okręciła się w charakterystyczny sposób. Minerwa, która kiedyś raz na miesiąc korzystała z ukrytego pod jej korzeniami przejścia, natychmiast rozpoznała ten ruch. Zacisnęła więc dłonie na kamiennej krawędzi blanki i zmrużyła oczy.

Widok, jaki się jej ukazał, był tak nierzeczywisty, że aż zamrugała.

Najpierw z dziury pomiędzy korzeniami wyłonił się rudy kocur. Potem wyszły trzy osoby, chyba skute kajdankami. Minerwa rozpoznała Remusa i dziwnie utykającego Ronalda Weasley'a, którego rude włosy wyraźnie odznaczały się na tle ciemnego krajobrazu. A osoba pomiędzy nimi… nie, to było niemożliwe.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Dalej pojawiło się bezwładne ciało Severusa, w które różdżką celował ktoś, kogo Minerwa rozpoznała natychmiast.

Na końcu zobaczyła Harry'ego i Hermionę.

Nauczycielka odruchowo spojrzała w górę, jakby oczekiwała od niebios potwierdzenia, że to jedynie halucynacja, że to jedynie urojenia jej chorego, wyniszczonego umysłu. Ale wtedy zobaczyła okrągłą tarczę księżyca. Przerażenie zalało ją z siłą tsunami. Znów wbiła wzrok w ciemne sylwetki na błoniach. Nadal tam byli. To nie był zły sen.

Minerwa zrobiła pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy. Cofnęła się o kilkanaście kroków, wzięła ogromny rozbieg, odbiła od krawędzi blanki i poszybowała kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół.

Miała wrażenie, że leci w zwolnionym tempie. Zobaczyła jak Remus dostrzega księżyc, zobaczyła jak skuta z nim postać nagle znika, jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Minerwa przemieniła się w momencie, w którym Black zmienił się w ogromnego, czarnego psa i rzucił na przeobrażającego się Lupina. Doskonale widziała, jak wilkołak wbija pazury w ciało psa, jak ogarnia go szał, jakiego jeszcze nie widziała w jego wykonaniu.

Wylądowała miękko na czterech łapach w momencie, gdy wilkołak odrzucił zakrwawione ciało psa na bok i zrobił krok w kierunku Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony.

Zanim zrobił kolejny krok, ona już pędziła w jego stronę. Jej ciało było teraz wypadkową ludzkiego strachu i zwierzęcego instynktu. Nie zważając na nic, odbiła się z tylnych łap i całym ciężarem wylądowała na piersi wilkołaka. Przez chwilę patrzyła w jego brzydki pysk, w ogarnięte szaleństwem oczy. Ryknęła ogłuszająco. Kiedyś Lupin położyłby uszy po sobie i spotulniał, ale teraz on użył całej swojej siły, by zrzucić ją z siebie. Nie z zostało w nim w tym momencie chyba nic z tego dobrodusznego człowieka, który głęboko brzydził się przemocą. Przez kilka minut zmagali się w śmiertelnie poważnej walce – Minerwa, kierując się jedynie chęcią ochrony swoich uczniów, nie zwracała uwagi na krew Remusa, on zaś widział w niej jedynie wroga, a jego przypadłość zatruwała mu umysł. Miała rację, byli podobni. Obydwoje byli bestiami, pozbawionymi już człowieczeństwa i pragnącymi jedynie zniszczyć przeciwnika. Minerwa warknęła, gdy jego zęby zatopiły się w jej prawej łapie, a ta chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, by uwolnił się spod jej ciężaru i z przeraźliwym wyciem pobiegł w las.

Odwróciła się. Weasley leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Patrzył na nią z mieszaniną strachu i ciekawości, oraz jakby niezupełnie był pewien ile z tego, co właśnie widzi, to wytwór jego wyobraźni. Gdzieś obok leżał Snape, nadal nieprzytomny.

Harry i Hermiona zniknęli.

Z oddali dobiegł skowyt psa. Spojrzenie Minerwy skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem syna Molly. Chłopak drżącą ręką wskazał w stronę jeziora.

Nie wahała się dłużej. Popędziła w tamtą stronę, niesiona na mocarnych łapach. Biegła, choć nie wiedziała, skąd czerpie siły. Nie rozumiała już nic z tego. Black był z Harry'm i Hermioną, próbował obronić ich przed Lupinem. Była jeszcze jedna postać i Minerwa rozumiała, że jej obecność jest kluczem do zrozumienia całej sytuacji.

No bo jakim cudem mogła widzieć żywego Petera Pettigrew, skoro wszyscy sądzili, że został on zamordowany przez Syriusza dwanaście lat temu!?

Minerwa dotarła do brzegu jeziora. Rozejrzała się. Zamarła, widząc trójkę ludzi na przeciwległym brzegu. Znieruchomiała też z tego względu, że z prawej strony nadciągali dementorzy.

Była ich około setka – ciemnych, sunących powoli postaci, które zdawały się wyłaniać ze wszystkich stron. Pojawiająca się za ich sprawą mgła przysłoniła nieco jej widok. Minerwa widziała jak Syriusz pada na ziemię, ogłuszony spotkaniem ze stworami, które musiały zatruć poważną część jego umysłu. Widziała jak Hermiona traci głowę w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. Wreszcie zobaczyła Harry'ego, bezskutecznie usiłującego wyczarować patronusa.

A ona nie mogła nic zrobić. Trwała nieruchomo, patrząc jak dementor zbliża się do chłopca, jak odrzuca kaptur. Nie była w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, przemienić, krzyknąć. Wyzuła się ze wszystkich uczuć, bo gdyby pozwoliła im wypłynąć, równolegle odblokowałaby koszmar groty. Była bezradna, bezsilna, okaleczona własnymi wspomnieniami. I znów miała wrażenie, że zawodzi wszystkich na całej linii. Była bezużyteczna, nawet nie będąc w stanie zrobić tego, co nie powinno sprawić jej żadnego problemu.

Harry osunął się na kolana.

Harry nadbiegł z drugiej strony i wpatrywał się w samego siebie, jakby wyczekując czegoś.

Minerwa uznała, że dementorzy musieli ostatecznie pomieszać jej w głowie. A potem Harry z prawej strony spojrzał prosto na nią. Ich zielone oczy się spotkały na moment. Wyraz twarzy chłopca nagle się zmienił, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję. Wyciągnął różdżkę i krzyknął:

\- Expecto Patronum!

Z różdżki wystrzelił srebrny jeleń. Zaszarżował na dementorów, zmuszając ich, by zostawili drugiego Harry'ego, Hermionę i Blacka w spokoju. Okrążył jezioro, odpędzając strażników ciemności. Mijając Minerwę, lekko pochylił uwieńczoną porożem głowę. Wskazał też na coś za nią.

Dopiero teraz, gdy dementorzy uciekli, Minerwa mogła się ruszyć. Odwróciła się. Coś poruszało się w trawie za nią.

Był to szczur.

I Minerwa pewnie zignorowałaby go, gdyby nie dotarła do niej pewna prawda – Syriusz był animagiem. James zapewne też. Co zatem z Peterem? To jego widziała z wieży, była pewna. Gdy zniknął jej z oczu, nie mógł się przecież aportować. ,,Glizdogon" – czyż tak go nie nazywali?

Zawahała się, widząc jednego Harry'ego leżącego nieprzytomnie na brzegu jeziora. Drugi gdzieś zniknął. Umysł Minerwy szybko jednak powiązał to zduplikowanie postaci z zmieniaczem czasu, jaki dała Hermionie.

Jej wyczulony wzrok zobaczył Severusa, niezdarnie biegnącego w stronę jeziora. Podjęła decyzję.

Odwróciła się i pognała za uciekającym szczurem.

Minerwa była urodzoną łowczynią. Jej animagiczne zdolności jedynie zwiększały jej pragnienie dopadnięcia ofiary za wszelką cenę. Teraz zmysły powoli brały górę nad logiką – druga forma Minerwy, do której rzadko się uciekała, było o wiele bardziej oparta na instynkcie i podstawowych odruchach. Dlatego właśnie biegła przed siebie, z oczyma utkwionymi w małym, niepozornym szczurze, uciekającym jakieś kilkanaście metrów przed nią.

To nie był zwykły szczur – z wyraźną determinacją kierował się ku głównej bramie Hogwartu. Odkrycie to jedynie umocniło Minerwę w postanowieniu dogonienia go. Nie było to proste – jej wahanie w podjęciu pogoni dało mu znaczącą przewagę, poza tym zaskakująco szybko przebierał łapkami, od czasu do czasu nawet ginąc w wyższej trawie. Na jego korzyść przemawiało też zmęczenie Minerwy – gdy zobaczyła bramę zwieńczoną skrzydlatymi dzikami jej mięśnie drgały rytmicznie, nieprzyzwyczajone do takiego wysiłku, a serce uderzało tak mocno, jakby miało jej wyskoczyć z piersi.

Nie mogła pozwolić mu przejść przez tę bramę. Chroniące ją zaklęcia nie działały na animagów, a żelazne kraty nie stanowiły problemu dla tak małego stworzenia. Z kolei za nią, Pettigrew będzie mógł się aportować, jeśli to on był tym szczurem i jeśli to było jego celem.

Przyspieszyła. Konsekwentnie zmniejszała dzielący ich dystans. Z rykiem wpadła na żwirową ścieżkę prowadzącą do bramy. Jeszcze trochę… jeszcze tylko kilka metrów… już prawie….

Instynktownie ugięła nogi, szykując się do skoku. Już miała je wyprostować i wyrzucić całą swą masę do przodu, gdy poczuła lodowate zimno.

Za bramą stał oddział dementorów.

Zawahała się.

To wystarczyło, by szczur dotarł do bramy.

Rozbłysnęło niebieskie światło, gdy przecisnął się przez jej pręty.

Minerwa odbiła się z tylnych łap. Zebrała całą swoją moc by transmutować żelazo w prętach bramy w szkło. Uderzyła w nie z impetem, zamykając odruchowo oczy. Odłamki poleciały na wszystkie strony, a wiele utkwiło w jej sierści. Cudem wylądowała na czterech łapach.

Szczur chyba się tego nie spodziewał, bo odwrócił się i zamarł.

Minerwa skoczyła na niego, ale zdołała jedynie przejechać pazurami po jego grzbiecie – zaraz potem aportował się z głośnym trzaskiem, a ona została z strzępkami szczurzego futra pod pazurami.

Wydała z siebie ryk czystej złości. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak po prostu jej umknął. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w swoją prawą łapę, w krople krwi na pazurach. A potem poczuła gwałtowny odpływ sił.

Łapy się po nią ugięły. Upadła ciężko na ziemię. Zdołała się przemienić – zobaczyła, że jej prawa dłoń jest zakrwawiona. Gorączkowo próbowała ją otrzeć o szaty, ale jej wzrok się rozmazywał. Czuła chłód, czuła zimno i błyskawicznie uciekającą z ciała energię. Była także doskonale świadoma obecności kilkunastu dementorów, otaczających ją z każdej strony, podlatujących coraz bliżej, wietrzących nową ofiarę, aczkolwiek niezbyt wyposażoną w pozytywne uczucia.

Minerwa usiłowała wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni, bronić się jakoś, ale nie miała już sił. Ostatnie dawki energii zużyła na transmutowanie bramy i jednoczesne nagięcie zaklęć ochronnych. Nie była w stanie nawet utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej – poleciała na prawy bok, policzkiem w żwir. Zobaczyła unoszący się nad ziemią i zbliżający rąbek ciemnej peleryny. A potem nadpłynęły wizje groty…

To nie było tak, że się poddała, choć naprawdę nie miała siły walczyć. Samą wolą próbowała odepchnąć od siebie straszliwe obrazy, skupiając się na wszystkim, co było dla niej jakąś namiastką szczęścia. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na utratę przytomności.

Najbardziej niezależnym zmysłem pozostał jej słuch – wzrok już był mamiony przez skutki zaklęcia Grindelwalda, nie czuła nic oprócz dominującego bólu, a węch wychwytywał jedynie odór śmierci i rozkładu. Lecz jej uszy, poza zbliżającym się świszczącym oddechem dementora, wychwyciły też czyjś okrzyk.

\- Minerwa! Expecto Patronum!

Pod powiekami rozbłysnęło jej srebrzyste światło. Targana wizją torturowanych rodziców i babki, Minerwa ostatkiem wszelkiej energii zmusiła się do otworzenia oczu. Zobaczyła dementory rozpierzchające się przed srebrzystym patronusem. Ujrzała wysokiego maga z siwą brodą, biegnącego w jej stronę.

\- Minerwa! – po chwili czyjeś ramiona otoczyły ją ochronnym gestem. Mimo wielkiej ochoty na odpłynięcie w niebyt i pozwolenie, by ktoś się nią zajął, Minerwa otworzyła usta i wydała z siebie coś na kształt charkotu.

\- Cii, już jesteś bezpieczna. – rzekł czarodziej, zaskakująco troskliwym tonem.

\- Albus. – zdołała rzec, choć gardło miała suche, jakby przebiegła maraton po pustyni.

\- Zaraz, najpierw trzeba się tobą zająć. – odpowiedział mag.

\- Albus! – uparcie odparła, tym razem z większym naciskiem, zmuszając się do odsunięcia od swojego wybawcy.

Na obliczu Aberfortha Dumbledore pojawił się cień.

\- Jesteś ranna? – spytał, ignorując jej słowa.

Minerwa pokręciła gwałtownie głową, a potem wrzasnęła:

\- Potrzebuję Albusa! – nie obchodziło jej jak desperacko brzmiał jej zachrypnięty głos, jak bardzo nasycony był ukrywanymi przez lata i spychanymi na samo dno umysłu uczuciami. Rozpaczliwie spojrzała na Aberfortha, czując, że zaraz straci przytomność. A jednak ktoś musiał poinformować Albusa o tym, co się wydarzyło, o tym, że Pettigrew uciekł.

\- Wyślę mu sowę. – rzekł brat Albusa przez zaciśnięte usta. Minerwa nie zwracała już uwagi na urazę w jego tonie, na głębokie rozżalenie na jego twarzy.

\- Teraz. Albus. – wychrypiała, odwracając się ku Hogwartowi. Zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć gniewny ton Aberfortha, gdy znów osuwała się na ziemię:

\- Uparta wiedźma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Mam nadal znakomitą pamięć, Severusie. – rzekł spokojnie Albus Dumbledore, choć zaraz jednak miał ochotę ugryźć się w język – bo czyż właśnie nie to, doskonała pamięć wszelkiego cierpienia tak bardzo go dręczyła?

Dyrektor widział zarówno irytację, jak i zrozumienie w oczach Snape'a, który rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie i wyszedł za Knotem. Sam Dumbledore w myślach próbował pocieszyć się, że przynajmniej nadal to on sprawuje władzę w tym zamku, jakkolwiek dziwne wydarzenia miały w nim miejsce.

Harry i Hermiona naturalnie zaczęli mówić równocześnie. Albus nic nie rozumiał z ich potoku słów, zatem uniósł rękę, niewerbalnie prosząc ich o ciszę.

Przede wszystkim Albus musiał im wyjaśnić, że cokolwiek nie będą mówić, ich wersja jest zupełnie nieprawdopodobna, w porównaniu z racjonalnym wyjaśnieniem, jakie Severus udzielił ministrowi.

Sam Albus oczywiście im wierzył – długo rozmawiał z Syriuszem i nie doszukał się w nim kłamstwa. Poza tym, dla niego, od dawna wyczulonego na sprawę zdrady Potterów i ucieczki ich dawnego przyjaciela, pewne elementy wreszcie zaczęły się składać w logiczną całość. Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu, bo jest animagiem, jest niewinny i bardzo zdeterminowany by chronić Harry'ego. Pettigrew jest rzeczywistym zdrajcą, a w dodatku szczurem, od lat ukrywającym się w rodzinie Weasley'ów. To były proste fakty, ale Albus nadal nie mógł sobie darować, że Harry od tak dawna znajdował się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Jak mógł nie wyczuć animaga? Jak mógł tak po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że Syriusz zdradził? Albus czuł potężne wyrzuty sumienia, także z tego względu, że nie dał Syriuszowi drugiej szansy, że nie poszedł z nim porozmawiać, że bez wahania zaświadczył przeciwko niemu, nie wysłuchując jego wersji zdarzeń. Nie za wiele miał na swoje usprawiedliwienie – bo czy żal po śmierci Potterów lub potężna kłótnia z Minerwą były wystarczającymi powodami do takiego zaniedbania?

Minerwa. Albus, choć cały czas rozmawiał z Harrym i Hermioną, instynktownie szukał jej umysłem. Powinna już tu być, złapanie Blacka było zbyt ważną rzeczą, by jego prawa ręka mogła to zignorować. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się, że przybędzie natychmiast, by sprawdzić co z Harrym. Liczył też, że pomoże mu z odpowiednim naświetleniem sprawy ministrowi. Lecz ona gdzieś zniknęła, on musiał porozmawiać z Blackiem, a Severus już zdołał kompletnie przekonać Knota do swojej wersji. Albus martwił się. Coś było nie tak.

\- Profesorze? – ciche pytanie Hermiony uświadomiło Albusowi, że znów odpłynął myślami.

\- Wybaczcie. Jak powiedziałem, nie zdołam przekonać ministra do dostrzeżenia prawdy.

Dyrektor jednak myślał intensywnie. Nie mógł wydać Syriusza na pastwę dementorów. Trzeba było jakoś go uwolnić. Potrzebował błyskotliwego planu, odpowiedniej strategii. Potrzebował Minerwy, jej taktycznego podejścia do sytuacji bez wyjścia.

\- Jest coś jeszcze. – odezwał się cicho Harry, patrząc na Albusa oczami swej matki. Zielonymi, ale jednak nie tak wyrazistymi…

\- Tak? – Albus odpędził od siebie pewien obraz.

\- Czy… gdy wyszliśmy z tunelu i profesor Lupin prawie pokonał Syriusza, pojawił się lew i obronił nas przed nim. – rzekł Harry z wyraźną nadzieją w głosie.

Albus otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Lew? – spytał odruchowo.

\- Był nieco dziwny. Nie miał grzywy… - dodała niepewnie Hermiona.

Dyrektor zesztywniał, a w jego błękitnych oczach błysnął niepokój.

\- Lwica. Widzieliście dokąd pobiegła? – spytał szybko.

\- Nie, popędziliśmy za Syriuszem i Pettigrewem nad jezioro. Ona i Lupin zniknęli. Kto to był, profesorze? – spytał Harry.

Albus zignorował jego pytanie. Gorączkowo szacował siły Minerwy. Niestandardowa przemiana musiała kosztować ją dużo sił, czy była więc w stanie pokonać rozwścieczonego wilkołaka? A może teraz potrzebowała jego pomocy, leżąc gdzieś samotnie, w Zakazanym Lesie i wykrwawiając się na śmierć? Gdyby tylko miał…

\- Potrzebujemy więcej czasu… - rzekł Albus, a sens jego słów dotarł do niego po chwili.

Czas! Tego użyłaby Minerwa! Nie zawahałaby się nagiąć czasu, by uratować życie niewinnego człowieka.

\- Och! – Hermiona najwyraźniej podążyła za tokiem jego myślenia. Skupiony, by przekazać istotną misję ratowania Syriusza dwójce trzynastolatków, Albus zaczął mówić:

\- Posłuchajcie mnie teraz uważnie - Syriusz Black jest zamknięty w gabinecie profesora Flitwicka na siódmym piętrze. Trzynaste okno na prawo, licząc od Wieży Zachodniej. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, dziś w nocy będziecie mogli uratować więcej niż jedno niewinne życie. Ale zapamiętajcie: nikt nie może was zobaczyć. Panna Granger dobrze zna prawo... więc wie, o co toczy się gra... NIKT NIE MOŻE WAS ZOBACZYĆ.

Albus nie tracił więcej cennych minut. Odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia. W drzwiach jeszcze udzielił ostatnich instrukcji Hermionie i życzył dwójce Gryfonów powodzenia. Gorąco wierzył, że im się uda. On sam nie mógł ratować Syriusza – musiał najpierw znaleźć Minerwę.

Na zewnątrz przez chwilę zbierał myśli. Co powinien zrobić? Gdzie szukać Minerwy?

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek uczynić, przez okno na korytarzu wleciała srebrna koza i przemówiła głosem Aberfortha:

\- Jest u mnie. Chce się z tobą widzieć. Bezpieczna.

Albus odetchnął z ulgą i oparł się plecami o drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. Strach, jaki go opanował, nieco zelżał. Zanim zdążył wrócić całkiem do siebie, zza zakrętu wybiegł Harry i Hermiona.

\- No i jak? – spytał dwójkę zdyszanych uczniów, choć myślami widział siebie pędzącego główną ulicą Hogsmeade.

Tak jak przypuszczał, doskonale wypełnili powierzone im zadanie. Był z nich naprawdę dumny – pogratulował im, a następnie znów zamknął w skrzydle szpitalnym.

A potem zatrzymał się w pół kroku, niezdecydowany. Powinien teraz pójść za ministrem i Severusem. Powinien być z nimi, gdy odkryją ucieczkę Blacka. Z drugiej jednak strony, Minerwa chciała się z nim zobaczyć…

Była z Aberforthem. I choć ta myśl powinna dodać mu otuchy, Albus czuł jedynie ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Jego brat… miał rację, sugerując, że Albus okropnie wynagradza Minerwie całą jej lojalność. Z drugiej jednak strony, sposób, w jaki Aberforth patrzył na Minerwę…

Albus ruszył w górę schodów. Może tak było lepiej. Może nie powinien się teraz wtrącać. Minerwa pewnie uznałaby, że ważniejsze jest opanowanie sytuacji w zamku po ucieczce Blacka.

Jak się okazało, to wszystko wcale nie było takie proste. Severus wpadł w szał, gdy dowiedział się o ucieczce Syriusza. Albus nie spodziewał się, że jego nienawiść do Blacka, jeszcze z nastoletnich czasów, jest tak silna. Z kolei minister chyba przyjął to wszystko w lekką pokorą – ku uldze Albusa zgodził się nawet usunąć dementorów z terenu szkoły.

\- Odprowadzę cię, Korneliuszu. Mam jeszcze pewien interes w Hogsmeade. – rzekł Albus, gdy Knot ruszył ku głównemu wyjściu z zamku.

Szli do bramy uprzejmie rozmawiając o Blacku, a świta ministra podążała kilka metrów za nimi. Albus w głębi duszy gotował się z niecierpliwości, ale byłoby podejrzane, gdyby opuścił Hogwart przed ministrem. Musiał jednak schować ręce do kieszeni, by ich lśnienie nie zdradziło jego zdenerwowania.

Tuż przy bramie Albus zatrzymał się. Mimo, że potężne skrzydła i filary ze skrzydlatymi dzikami wyglądały całkowicie normalnie, on wyczuwał potężną magię. Ktoś musiał transmutować bramę. Jego podejrzenie się potwierdziło, gdy za bramą dostrzegł małe drobinki szkła.

Zalała go fala niepokoju. Transmutacja tak wielkiego i nasączonego magią obiektu mogła powieść się tylko magowi o ogromnej mocy. Minerwa była zdolna tego dokonać, ale nie w stanie wyczerpania walką z wilkołakiem. Czego jednak szukała za bramą?

Albus nie dał po sobie poznać, że odkrył coś, jedynie grzecznie pożegnał ministra i jego współpracowników. Gdy ostatni z magów zniknął z trzaskiem, dyrektor już się nie zastanawiał. Puścił się biegiem przez puste ulice magicznej wioski.

Jak burza wpadł do pustego pubu Aberfortha. Dysząc, niezmordowanie wspinał się po schodach do pokojów brata. Gdy wpadł do salonu, powitał go okrzyk pełen ulgi.

\- Albus!

Minerwa uniosła się na łokciach na kanapie, na której leżała. Wyglądała okropnie – blada jak kreda, z potarganymi włosami, porwaną szatą i wyraźnym zmęczeniem w oczach. Od razu też można było wywnioskować, że jest potwornie wyczerpana, na tyle, by nie być w stanie się podnieść.

\- Już, już jestem. – Albus kilkoma krokami przemierzył pokój i uklęknął przy jej boku.

\- Pettigrew uciekł! Jest szczurem, animagiem! Black też! Lupin… nie panował nad sobą… - Minerwa mówiła gorączkowo, wyrzucając z siebie słowa jak z procy.

\- Ciii, wiem o wszystkim oprócz tego, co się działo z tobą i Peterem. – przerwał jej Albus.

Opowiedziała mu, choć dopiero gdy wskazał na szkło za bramą przyznała się do transmutacji.

\- A potem on się teleportował, nie zdołałam go złapać. – zakończyła z poczuciem winy w głosie.

\- To nie twoja wina. W każdym razie Syriusz jest niewinny. To Pettigrew okazał się zdrajcą. - Albus w kilku zdaniach streścił jej całą sytuację i opowiedział o ucieczce Syriusza. Minerwa nie wydawała się być zaskoczona.

\- Przypuszczałam, że Black może być animagiem. Kiedyś… James ujawnił zaskakujące zainteresowanie tą dziedziną. Zabroniłam mu zgłębiania tej wiedzy w praktyce, ale wiesz, że oni mieli w nosie moje zasady. Teraz… wszędzie gdzie pojawiał się Black wyczuwałam zapach psiej sierści. Żałuję, że nie posłuchałam swojej intuicji. Może udałoby się to zakończyć wcześniej…

\- Harry i Hermiona uwolnili Syriusza i Hardodzioba. Pettigrew… trudno. Przynajmniej pozbyliśmy się zagrożenia w Hogwarcie. – rzekł Albus.

\- Poradzili sobie znakomicie. Muszę im pogratulować, jak tylko się stąd wydostanę… - Minerwa próbowała się ruszyć z kanapy, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Minnie, jesteś na skraju wyczerpania! Teleportuję nas do zamku, ale zanim cokolwiek zrobisz, będziesz musiała mi obiecać, że odpoczniesz i prześpisz się chociaż parę godzin. – Albus uspokajająco położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Cofnął ją jednak, gdy usłyszał głos za sobą:

\- Może ty wybijesz jej z głowy zamęczanie się na śmierć. Mnie nie chciała słuchać, jedynie uparcie domagała się powiadomienia ciebie. – Albus odniósł wrażenie, że w głosie Aberfortha usłyszał twardą nutę.

\- Zabiorę ją do zamku. Dziękuję, że się nią zaopiekowałeś. – Albus wstał i spojrzał w oczy brata. Aberforth skrzywił się.

\- Głupiec zostawiłby ją na pastwę dementorów, jakkolwiek irytujący jest jej niepokój o Hogwart. – mruknął barman.

\- Nadal tu jestem! – Minerwa fuknęła z oburzeniem. Albus odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem. Czuł niesamowitą ulgę – choć wyczerpana, była cała i zdrowa.

Ostrożnie podał jej dłonie i pomógł wstać. Oparła się o niego, zupełnie drobna. Albus objął ją lekko i skinąwszy głową Aberforthowi, teleportował ich oboje.

Był zupełnie pewny, że na twarzy brata dostrzegł rezygnację, a na obliczu Ariany na portrecie ponad ramieniem Aberfortha cieniutki uśmiech.


	21. Rozdział 21

IV

Minerwa McGonagall w swojej kociej formie szła po piaszczystej plaży na południu Hiszpanii. Z jednej strony czuła się cudownie wolna i beztroska, gdy jej szare łapki zapadały się w cudownie ciepłym piasku, z drugiej jednak wciąż miała z tyłu głowy myśl, że nikt nie może wziąć jej za kogoś innego niż szarą kotkę z śmiesznymi obwódkami wokół oczu.

Liczni turyści nie zwracali na nią większej uwagi- spacerowali powoli, oglądając widowiskowy zachód słońca. W większości były to zakochane pary mugoli – Minerwa z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu zwracała uwagę na złączone dłonie, na wymieniane ukradkiem pocałunki.

Jakże nieświadomi byli ci ludzie! Zajęci wyłącznie swoimi sprawami, swoimi troskami i radościami… nie przypuszczający nawet, że mijająca ich kotka jest tak naprawdę potężną czarownicą, w ukryciu poszukującą swojego dawnego ucznia.

Pozostawiła ich im własnemu losowi. Skręciła w stronę wydm, obrośniętych sztywną roślinnością makii. Gdy plaża zniknęła za jej plecami, pociągnęła kilkakrotnie nosem. Od razu wyczuła charakterystyczny zapach psiej sierści. Ruszyła za nim, jednocześnie od czasu do czasu dostrzegając gdzieś odcisk psiej łapy.

Długo musiała namawiać Albusa, by pozwolił jej odwiedzić Syriusza. Dyrektor z początku nie chciał o tym słyszeć – uważał, że to mogłoby naprowadzić ministerstwo na jego trop. Albus jednak nigdy nie potrafił się jej długo opierać. Ostatecznie pozwolił jej na wyjazd, choć teoretycznie trwały wakacje i na dobrą sprawę Minerwa nie musiała go nawet pytać o zgodę. Dyrektor jednak jako jedyny znał obecną kryjówkę Syriusza, a Minerwa nie chciała tracić czasu na poszukiwania.

Albus zdradził jej, że Syriusz ukrywa się z Hardodziobem na południu Hiszpanii, a w tym konkretnym tygodniu miał wybrać się na jedną z plaż by poszukać resztek jedzenia zostawionych przez turystów. Podał jej nazwę tej plaży, lecz teraz Minerwa musiała polegać na swoich zmysłach.

Makia się zagęszczała. Ostre pędy sukulentów obcierały futerko Minerwy, musiała też ostrożniej stawiać łapy. Było to uciążliwe, ale przynajmniej miała pewność, że idzie w dobrą stronę. Szła już dobry kwadrans i była lekko zgrzana – mimo późnej pory, nadal trwało lato, niezbyt łaskawe dla niej, przyzwyczajonej do wietrznej Szkocji.

Pomyślała o Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, których się wyrzekła, by móc odbyć tę podróż. Co prawda nie grała Szkocja, ale to i tak musiało być wspaniałe widowisko. Teraz pewnie Rolanda i spora grupa znajomych Minerwy siedziała na trybunach i oglądała najważniejsze sportowe wydarzenie w społeczności czarodziejów.

Z jakiegoś powodu Albus nie chciał, by Minerwa tam była. Jego jedynym warunkiem była właśnie data podróży. Nie odpowiedział jednak na jej pytanie dlaczego tak mu na tym zależało. Przynajmniej nie wprost. No bo w końcu słowo ,,przeczucie" nie stanowiło żadnej odpowiedzi.

Syknęła, gdy nastąpiła na ostry kamień. Teraz już była kompletnie otoczona przez gąszcz egzotycznych roślin. Przed nią rysowała się zwarta ściana krzewów, z których docierał wyraźny zapach. Minerwa zamknęła oczy i skoczyła w nie, instynktownie zwijając się w kulkę.

Po drugiej stronie była okrągła polanka, z szałasem na środku i ogniskiem, przed którym siedział duży czarny pies. Na jej widok pies warknął ostrzegawczo. Minerwa odpowiedziała prychnięciem i usiadła naprzeciw, unosząc wysoko głowę. Pies przez chwilę przyglądał jej się badawczo, a potem w zupełnie ludzki sposób pokiwał głową. Następnie się przemienił.

Minerwa widziała Blacka przez jeden krótki moment, ze sporej odległości. Teraz mogła obejrzeć go dokładnie.

Postarzał się. Zniknął gdzieś nonszalancki wyraz twarzy, młodzieńcza radość. Miała przed sobą wyniszczonego człowieka, który nie odnajdował już większego sensu w życiu. Widziała to w jego oczach – niewielu ludzi potrafiłoby niewerbalnie wyrazić tak wielki smutek. Dostrzegła też poczucie winy – tak podobne do jej własnego.

Fizycznie Syriusz był dość chudy, ale chyba wcześniej musiał wyglądać dużo gorzej. Miał skołtunione włosy i brodę, przez co przypominał nieco miejskiego kloszarda, szczególnie w zestawieniu z poniszczonymi, wiszącymi na nim ubraniami.

Postanowiła się przemienić. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu, a każde z nich nie wiedziało, co powinno rzec.

\- Profesor McGonagall. – Syriusz skłonił głowę i nieśmiało wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie.

\- Miło mi cię widzieć, Syriuszu. – Minerwa z mocą uścisnęła jego dłoń i pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech.

\- To była pani, prawda? Lwica? – spytał cicho Syriusz. Minerwa pokiwała głową, a potem zdjęła plecak, który ze sobą zabrała i zaczęła z niego wyciągać różne tobołki.

\- Tu masz trochę ubrań. W tym masz różdżkę, a w tych pudełkach jest nieco jedzenia. Masz może wodę? Zrobiłabym herbaty. – po tych słowach wyciągnęła z plecaka przenośny kociołek. Syriusz jednak nawet nie drgnął, tylko patrzył na nią z zdumieniem.

\- Pani profesor, umiem o siebie zadbać. – mruknął w końcu, choć z utęsknieniem spojrzał na różdżkę.

\- Mów mi Minerwa. Potrzebujesz wszystkich tych rzeczy i nie kłóć się ze mną. – zarządziła, patrząc na niego w swój belferski sposób.

Oczy Syriusza zalśniły, a potem mężczyzna podszedł do niej i objął ją mocno. Minerwa, zdumiona tym, mogła jedynie kreślić uspokajające okręgi na jego drżących, kościstych plecach.

\- Szzsz, nie wrócisz już tam. Nie pozwolimy na to. – wymruczała, wiedząc, że jego moment słabości to efekt długotrwałego przebywania z dementorami.

Wreszcie Syriusz oderwał się od niej, a w jego oczach lśniła wdzięczność.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczy, że tu jesteś, Minerwo. – rzekł.

\- Powinnam była wcześniej zrozumieć, że jesteś niewinny. Nigdy nie zdradziłbyś Jamesa. – Minerwa poczuła znajomą falę poczucia winy. Syriusz położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Uwierzyłaś teraz. A wtedy… kochałaś Jamesa i Lily jak własne dzieci… - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Minerwa odwróciła głowę – mało kto zdołałby wypowiedzieć to na głos.

\- Kochałam was wszystkich. Ciebie i Pettigrewa również. – wyszeptała, wzdychając ciężko. Black drgnął na dźwięk nazwiska zdrajcy, a butelka z wodą, którą podniósł, zachybotała się w jego rękach. Zaraz jednak się uspokoił i nalał wody do kociołka, mówiąc:

\- Nie możesz się obwiniać o wszystko. Wiem z własnego doświadczenia, że to do niczego nie prowadzi.

Pokiwała głową i machnęła ręką, zagrzewając wodę. Syriusz westchnął, widząc tak swobodne użycie magii. Minerwa podała mu różdżkę, którą udało jej się znaleźć w rezydencji – musiała należeć do któregoś z jej licznych przodków.

\- Dziękuję. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś jeszcze będę mógł trzymać różdżkę w dłoni. Gdyby nie zdolność do zmiany formy pewnie w ogóle przestałbym wierzyć, że jestem czarodziejem. – wyznał szczerze Syriusz. Machnął różdżką, z której wystrzeliły złote iskierki.

\- Tak, właśnie to jest najlepsze w byciu animagiem. Świadomość, że masz w sobie magię, że nie ogranicza cię różdżka. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się. A potem dodała:

\- Cóż, nie sądziłam, że będę rozmawiać na temat uczuć towarzyszących przemianie z swoim uczniem. Co ze mnie za nauczyciel, że nie dostrzegłam, że mam trzech animagów pod nosem!

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

\- Bez książek, które dałaś Jamesowi, nigdy byśmy się tego nie nauczyli. – rzucił, transmutując kawałek kory w niezbyt kształtny kubek.

\- Wiedziałam, że za jego nagłym i niespodziewanym zainteresowaniem moim przedmiotem musi kryć się coś więcej. – mruknęła Minerwa z przekąsem, zalewając herbatę.

\- Głównie chodziło o chęć bycia przy Lupinie. Na tym przecież polega przyjaźń, prawda, na wspieraniu siebie nawzajem. – rzekł poważnie Syriusz. Minerwa poczuła bolesny skurcz w piersi, na myśl o tym, ilu ludzi, których zwała przyjaciółmi, zdążyła zawieść – nie było jej, gdy potrzebowali jej wsparcia.

\- Z tym, że najbardziej zafascynowany przemianą animagiczną był James. To on jako pierwszy ją opanował i to on od deski do deski przeczytał te książki, które mu pożyczyłaś. Myślę, że nie do końca odpowiadały mu gabaryty jego postaci. Nie nadawał się na szpiega, nie posiadał też skutecznej broni… no może oprócz rogów. – ciągnął dalej Syriusz, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się melancholia, której Minerwa nigdy tam wcześniej nie widziała.

\- Gdyby przyszedł z tym do mnie… - rzekła na głos, zastanawiając się, czy zdołałaby nauczyć kogokolwiek przemiany w drugie zwierzę.

\- Byłabyś zmuszona wyrzucić nas ze szkoły. – mruknął Syriusz, doskonale naśladując jej surowy ton pod koniec zdania.

Minerwa machnęła ręką. Na pewno by się wściekła, ale raczej zrobiłaby wszystko, by jej ulubieni Gryfoni skończyli edukację. Westchnęła… gdyby nie ta wojna, Huncwoci szturmem podbiliby społeczność czarodziejów swoim czarem i energią.

\- Co teraz zamierzasz? – wspomnienie perspektyw czwórki jej utalentowanych uczniów doprowadziło ją do myśli o tym, co było istotne teraz.

Syriusz zapatrzył się w dal, ponad jej ramieniem.

\- Wiesz, Minerwo, minęło tyle czasu… wszystko się zmieniło. Ty, Dumbledore, Harry – minęło dwanaście lat. Tyle straconego czasu… i co gorsza, to były lata, przez które powoli zatracałem swoje człowieczeństwo, uczepiony jednego przekonania, pozbawiony wszelkich pozytywnych emocji. Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym wrócić do zwykłego życia, nawet gdybym został uniewinniony. Chciałbym zostawić ten ciężar za sobą, ale nie potrafię. – Syriusz mówił z rozbrajającą szczerością i niekrytym żalem.

Minerwa milczała. Przecież go rozumiała. Kiedyś czuła dokładnie to samo – wracając z Ameryki, w pełni świadoma zmarnowanych lat, wciąż z balastem wspomnień, zdehumanizowana do roli genialnej jednostki pozbawionej emocji. I jeśli miała być ze sobą całkowicie szczera, to tak naprawdę nie wróciła do normalności – dawne więzy nadal krępowały każdy jej ruch.

Syriusz utkwił wzrok w swojej nowej różdżce, a potem jego twarz drgnęła, a oczy zalśniły.

\- Ale przecież jest sposób! Można wymazać tą zmarnowaną dekadę. Wystarczy, że usuniesz tę część mojej pamięci, a będę wolny! – mag spojrzał na Minerwę z prawie dziecięcą nadzieją.

\- Nie. – Minerwa odpowiedziała odruchowo, gwałtownie.

\- Dlaczego? – Syriusz zmarszczył czoło. W jego mniemaniu pewnie to było znakomite rozwiązanie.

\- Bo obiecałam sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobię. Widziałam, jak wielkie szkody czyni lekkomyślne rzucenie zaklęcia zapomnienia. Poza tym, nawet przy moich zdolnościach to niewykonalne, wymazać tak ogromną część pamięci. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, te dziesięć lat zasadniczo wpłynęło na twoją osobowość. Usunięcie ich mogłoby doprowadzić do fatalnych konsekwencji – mógłbyś stracić zmysły. – Minerwa mówiła rzeczowo i spokojnie, choć tak naprawdę jej gardło ściskał znajomy ból. Jakże inne byłoby jej życie, gdyby nie zaklęcie zapomnienia!

\- Zatem nie ma dla mnie nadziei? – Syriusz wyraźnie stracił rezon i jakby skurczył się w sobie.

\- Syriuszu, najpierw odpowiedz sobie na pytanie, jakim cudem udało ci się uciec z Azkabanu i nie chodzi mi wcale o fizyczny aspekt tej ucieczki. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Wierzyłem w swoją niewinność. I nie mogłem pozwolić na to, by Glizdogon zagrażał Harry'emu. – odparł bez większego zastanowienia Black.

\- Widzisz? Zależy ci na Harrym i na tym jednym uczuciu możesz budować od nowa swoje życie. – stwierdziła Minerwa, przypominając sobie, ile razy ona zaczynała od nowa, opierając się na pewnych niezaprzeczalnych uczuciach – miłości do Hogwartu i uczniów.

\- Harry… zasługuje na lepszego ojca chrzestnego niż poszukiwany morderca. – rzekł gorzko Syriusz, odgarniając skołtunione włosy z oczu.

\- Chłopak potrzebuje jakiegokolwiek ojca chrzestnego, a to ciebie wybrali jego rodzice. – zauważyła szorstko Minerwa, po raz kolejny doświadczając tego okropnego poczucia winy.

\- On nawet nie może ze mną zamieszkać, musi męczyć się z tymi mugolami, którzy poniżają go i deprymują na każdym kroku! Jak mogę go chronić, gdy muszę się ukrywać jak królik w norze? – Syriusz lekko podniósł głos, a jego palce drżały z powodu targającej nim złości.

\- Możesz pisać do niego, możesz mu doradzać i wysłuchiwać. Możesz powiedzieć mu, że go kochasz, wprost i bez ogródek. – odparła Minerwa cicho. O tak, Syriusz mógł teraz to zrobić, miał do tego pełne prawo.

\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był krzyczeć. Masz rację, mogę go wspierać na odległość. Tylko gdy on pisze o tym, jak traktują go ci mugole… chciałbym, by Harry miał szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, by nie bał się wracać do domu na wakacje… - Syriusz gorączkowo szukał zrozumienia u Minerwy. A ona rozpaczliwie chciała mu je ofiarować, ale przecież nie mogła.

\- Jego bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze. – powiedziała, choć bez grama przekonania.

\- Sama w to nie wierzysz, prawda? Gdyby to zależało od ciebie, nie zostawiłabyś go tam. – Syriusz przyjrzał się jej badawczo. Minerwa spokojnie zniosła jego spojrzenie.

\- Są pewne rzeczy, których nie można całkowicie wyprzeć z umysłu. – odpowiedziała wymijająco.

\- A jednak trzynaście lat temu nie zgadzałaś się w tej sprawie z Dumbledore'm. Pogłoski o waszym pojedynku dotarły nawet do Azkabanu. – zauważył Black.

Minerwę zdziwiły te słowa - była pewna, że tamten bolesny epizod zdążył już zatrzeć się w biegu historii. A fakt, że informacje o tym dotarły aż do Azkabanu, był raczej niepokojący.

\- Wszyscy zapłaciliśmy wtedy za to sporą cenę. – wyznała, zaskakując samą siebie swoją bezpośredniością.

\- Hmm. No w każdym razie, odpowiadając na twoje początkowe pytanie, nie mam wyjścia – na razie muszę się ukrywać. – Syriusz taktownie nie drążył już tematu. To była kolejna rzecz, o którą by go nie podejrzewała – przecież to on był najbardziej ciekawy z Huncwotów.

\- Zaproponowałabym ci zamieszkanie w rezydencji… - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej:

\- To zbyt niebezpieczne. Tym bardziej, że podobno Knot planuje nasłać na mnie Moody'iego.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Jeśli minister rzeczywiście chciał ściągnąć Alastora z emerytury i zlecić mu szukanie Syriusza, mogło dojść do wysoce ryzykownej gry. Były dwa wyjścia.

\- Może gdyby Albus z nim porozmawiał… Alastor to dobry mag, zrozumie, że jesteś niewinny. – rzekła, ale bez większego przekonania – dawno nie miała kontaktu z starym druhem, a od innych słyszała, że Moody dziwaczeje, wszędzie widząc wrogów i spiski.

\- Na razie im mniej osób wie o szczegółach mojej ucieczki, tym lepiej. – Syriusz pokręcił głową.

\- Trzeba będzie więc przekonać Alastora, by nie współpracował z Knotem. Znaleźć coś, co odwróci jego uwagę… - umysł Minerwy pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

\- Na pewno coś wymyślicie z Dumbledore'm. Powinniście też dobrze przemyśleć ten cały Turniej Trójmagiczny… - rzucił Syriusz.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Od początku nie była przekonana co do tego turnieju. Oczywiście od zawsze popierała integrację międzynarodowych społeczności czarodziejów, ale uważała, że to nie jest dobry rok, by organizować tak złożone wydarzenie w Hogwarcie. Glizdogon uciekł, a oni zapraszali do Hogwartu Igora Karkarowa. Jak na jej gust, Albus za bardzo bagatelizował zagrożenie.

\- Jeśli chodzi o turniej, wszystko jest już ustalone. Jednak będę mieć oko na Harry'ego, o to się nie martw. – wyjaśniła.

\- O to się nie martwię. Po prawdzie to powinienem ci podziękować – ty przez tyle lat czuwasz nad nim, w zasadzie wypełniając moje obowiązki rodzica chrzestnego. – rzekł Syriusz. Minerwa zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

-Daleko mi do wróżki chrzestnej z bajki. Staram się jak mogę, choć to nie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Harry odziedziczył po Jamesie talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. – Minerwa ze wszystkich sił tłumiła palące poczucie winy. Tak naprawdę, to mogła i powinna robić dla Harry'ego dużo więcej.

Syriusz lekko uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Weasley'owie mają na niego oko na tych mistrzostwach… - rzucił, jakby od niechcenia.

Minerwa zesztywniała.

\- Mistrzostwach? – spytała, całkowicie zdumiona.

\- No w ostatnim liście pisał, że rodzice Rona zabierają go na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Ja sam nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że w tym roku odbywają się u nas.

Nauczycielka transmutacji zacisnęła jedną z pięści. Teraz rozumiała, dlaczego Albus nalegał, by odwiedziła Syriusza akurat w tym terminie. Albus, nie przestając ustawiać ludzi według swojej wizji, manipulując wszystkimi, najwyraźniej nie chciał, by znajdowała się zbyt blisko Harry'ego. To odkrycie najpierw wywołało u Minerwy falę złości, a potem szalonego niepokoju. Czy Albus podejrzewał, że coś może się wydarzyć? A może nie wierzył, że w obliczu emocji związanych z meczem Minerwa pohamuje swoją opiekuńczość względem młodego Pottera? Chyba że było coś, co jej umykało…

\- Nie wiedziałaś o tym? – Syriusz nie dał się nabrać na kamienny wyraz jej twarzy.

\- Nie, ale byłam zajęta przygotowywaniem do wyjazdu – uznałam, że przekroczenie kanału La Manche będzie najbezpieczniejsze przy mugolskich środkach transportu. – Minerwa zręcznie ominęła temat, choć wewnętrznie miała ochotę aportować się międzykrajowo wprost do Hogwartu i żądać wyjaśnień od Albusa – no bo Weasley'owie nie zabraliby Harry'ego do siebie bez zgody Albusa, a on powinien skonsultować to z nią!

\- No tak, ale raczej dobrze, że chłopak wyrwał się od tych okropnych mugoli i ma nieco rozrywki. Podobno jest mistrzem quidditcha. – ciągnął rozmowę Syriusz.

\- Lata lepiej niż James. Nawet lepiej niż Rolanda, a miałam okazję ją trenować, więc wiem co mówię. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Trenowałaś Rolandę Hooch? – Syriusz otworzył szeroko oczy. – Na Merlina, wiedziałem, że byłaś kapitanem, ale nie że w tym czasie Hooch była w Hogwarcie!

Potem jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę dyskutowali o quidditchu, Harrym, Hogwarcie i błahostkach. Minerwa naturalnie odnotowała ogromną zmianę, jaka zaszła w Syriuszu – pewną ostrożność w doborze słów, melancholię, smutek, którym podszyte były niektóre zdania. Nauczona doświadczeniem, Minerwa rozumiała, że Syriusz Black już nigdy nie będzie tym samym człowiekiem, choć czas może pomoże mu uporać się z niektórymi z demonów, które uczepiły się go w Azkabanie.

W końcu jednak Minerwa uznała, że musi już wracać:

\- Raczej nie zdążę już cię odwiedzić przed rokiem szkolnym, ale masz do mnie napisać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Postaram się jakoś rozwiązać kwestię Alastora i będę pilnować Harry'ego. – rzekła, zarzucając plecak na ramię. Syriusz wstał, a na jego twarzy malował się autentyczny żal.

\- Żałuję, że nie napisałem do ciebie wcześniej. Ta wizyta naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. – wyznał.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Syriuszu. – Minerwa wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

\- Dziękuję, profesor McGonagall. – Syriusz szarmancko ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej uprzejmy pocałunek.

Minerwa zmieniła się w szarą kotkę, ostatni raz mrugnęła do swojego dawnego ucznia i odeszła w gęste zarośla, myśląc o czwórce niesfornych chłopców, których kiedyś uwielbiała za ich nieodparty urok i energię.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z wyraźną ulgą zostawiała za sobą wzburzone wody kanału La Manche. Czuła zasadniczą radość z powodu powrotu do ojczyzny. Czar Europy zawsze ją fascynował, lecz naprawdę w domu czuła się na brytyjskiej ziemi. Teraz zaś, po kilku dniach odcięcia od magicznej społeczności, cieszyła się z powrotu.

Dover, mimo bardzo wczesnej pory, tętniło życiem. Ubrana w elegancką suknię i dopasowany płaszcz, z plecakiem transmutowanym w gustowną torebkę, Minerwa nie wyróżniała się w różnokolorowym tłumie rozbieganych mugoli. Oczywiście różdżkę miała ukrytą w rękawie, w gotowości.

By nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi, Minerwa skręciła w nieco zapuszczoną, węższą uliczkę, zastawioną autami mugoli. Upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie obserwuje, wyciągnęła różdżkę i prawą ręką machnęła nią nad ulicą.

Nim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek dodatkowy ruch, usłyszała przeraźliwy, choć dla mugoli niesłyszalny pisk opon. Następnie na wąską uliczkę wtoczył się ogromny, trzypiętrowy, fioletowy autobus, a jego wielkie reflektory prawie oślepiły Minerwę.

\- Witam w imieniu załogi Błędnego Rycerza, nadzwyczajnego środka transportu dla czarownic i czarodziejów zagubionych w świecie mugoli. – z pojazdu wyskoczył mężczyzna w fioletowym uniformie konduktora. Minerwa szybko go rozpoznała.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Shunpike. – rzekła Minerwa, z gracją wchodząc do autobusu.

\- Profesor McGonagall! Cóż za zaszczyt nas dzisiaj spotkał! – Stan, były uczeń Minerwy, skłonił się prawie do ziemi. Zaraz potem zaś poprowadził ją do miękkiego fotela na środku autobusu.

\- Proszę, to najlepsza miejscówka w całym Błędnym Rycerzu! Czy możemy służyć jakoś jeszcze, czcigodna pani profesor? – Stan mówił tak szybko, że Minerwa musiała się dobrze skupić, by zrozumieć co mówi.

\- Macie Proroka Codziennego? – spytała Minerwa, wyciągając okulary z kieszeni.

\- Oczywiście. Proszę, oto świeżutki, dzisiejszy egzemplarz!

Minerwa mimowolnie zacisnęła usta, widząc wielki nagłówek ,,Panika podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu.", a pod nim zdjęcie przedstawiające dobrze znany jej motyw – lśniący Mroczny Znak. Szybko przebiegła wzrokiem artykuł. Naturalnie gdy tylko przeczytała, kto jest autorem pisma, sceptycznie podeszła do wypisanych tam rewelacji, choć mimo wszystko czuła niepokój, szczególnie o swoich uczniów, którzy na pewno w wielkiej liczbie pojechali obejrzeć mecz.

Nie obeszła jej wygrana Walii. Jej umysł pracował na wysokich obrotach, usiłując wskazać osobę, która mogłaby umieć wyczarować Mroczny Znak. Formuła zaklęcia nie była nieznana, ale niewielu miałoby odwagę wyczarować tak potężny symbol bez powodu. Ktokolwiek to był, nie bał się Voldemorta, zatem musiał działać z jego błogosławieństwem. To mógł być Pettigrew, choć taki plan nie był podobny do niego.

O ile mogła jeszcze stwierdzić, kim był jej dawny uczeń. Przecież kiedyś tak samo łatwo odrzuciła myśl, że to on mógłby zdradzić Potterów.

\- Pani profesor, a dokąd właściwie mamy panią zawieść? Do Hogwartu? – Stan ponownie pojawił się obok.

\- Nie. Prosiłabym do ministerstwa. – zdecydowała Minerwa, chowając do kieszeni gazetę.

Po dokładnie kilku minutach autobus zahamował gwałtownie – Minerwa, rzuciwszy uprzednio na siebie odpowiednie zaklęcie, była jedynym nieruchomym elementem w jego wnętrzu.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, pani profesor! Załoga Błędnego Rycerza życzy miłego dnia! – wykrzyknął Stan, gdy już podniósł się z podłogi. Minerwa skinęła mu głową i rzuciła galeona, na widok którego konduktorowi zalśniły się oczy. Potem zaś ostrożnie wysiadła z autobusu i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszyła ku niepozornej, typowej, londyńskiej budce telefonicznej.

W atrium ministerstwa, mimo wczesnej godziny, wrzało jak w ulu. Minerwa w budce zdążyła transmutować swoje mugolskie przebranie w efektowne szaty czarownicy w kolorze butelkowej zieleni. Teraz zaś, stojąc wśród hałaśliwej gromady roztargnionych czarodziejów, czuła się lekko oszołomiona.

Wróciła. Znów była tu i znów musiała przybrać tę samą maskę co zawsze, po raz chyba tysięczny.

Ale z drugiej strony, była z rodu McGonagallów.

Uniosła wysoko głowę, wyprostowała się na całą wysokość, także teraz górowała nad prawie wszystkimi. Zmusiła mięśnie twarzy do wyniosłej i obojętnej miny. Tak uzbrojona, ruszyła do przodu zdecydowanym, choć niepozbawionym wdzięku krokiem.

Tak jak się tego spodziewała, magowie rozstępowali się przed nią, kłaniając się i pozdrawiając ją pełnym szacunku:

-Profesor McGonagall.

Tak powinno być – w końcu Minerwa uczyła pewnie prawie połowę zgromadzonych w atrium osób. Wielu pracowało tutaj dzięki niej i dzięki temu, czego ich nauczyła. Inni z kolei znali ją jako surową nauczycielkę swoich dzieci. Niewielu było takich, którzy mogli pamiętać ją jako spadkobierczynię najpotężniejszego rodu czystej krwi. I dobrze, bo swój profesorski status Minerwa ceniła sobie daleko bardziej niż zaszczytne miejsce w Almanachu.

Była już przy fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa, gdy zobaczyła znajomą wiedźmę zmierzającą w jej kierunku.

\- Madam Bones. – Minerwa formalnie wyciągnęła rękę do Amelii, która równie poważnie odpowiedziała:

\- Profesor McGonagall. – uścisnęły sobie dłonie.

\- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. – mruknęła Amelia, świadoma gęstniejącego wokół nich tłumu. Minerwa skinęła głową i podążyła za starszą koleżanką.

Dopiero gdy znalazły się w bogato urządzonym gabinecie i po tym, jak Minerwa rzuciła szereg zaklęć uniemożliwiających podsłuch, odprężyła się i serdecznie uściskała przyjaciółkę.

\- Rozgość się. Herbaty, czy czegoś mocniejszego? – Amelia ani słowem nie skwitowała przesadzonej ostrożności Minerwy.

\- Herbatę poproszę. Nie było mnie jakiś czas w Hogwarcie, wróciłam do Anglii dopiero dziś rano. Pewnie domyślasz się, co sprowadza mnie do ciebie? – Minerwa szybko wyjęła z kieszeni Proroka Codziennego i położyła na biurku Amelii. Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa podając Minerwie kubek z herbatą, zerknęła na gazetę i skrzywiła się.

\- Właściwie zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nie było cię na finale. – mruknęła Amelia, siadając naprzeciw.

\- Miałam kilka spraw do załatwienia, poza tym Szkocja niestety nie dostała się do tego finału. – Minerwa machnęła ręką, chcąc odciągnąć Amelię od tego tematu.

\- No w każdym razie szkoda, że cię tam nie było. Opanowałabyś sytuację w mgnieniu oka. – odpowiedziała Amelia, a potem zaczęła opowiadać o tym co zaszło: o torturowaniu mugoli, mrocznym znaku, skrzatce Croucha z różdżką w ręku i Harrym Potterze w centrum tego wszystkiego. Minerwa najpierw słuchała z niedowierzaniem, potem z niepokojem, a wreszcie z rezygnacją. Nie powinna się o to obwiniać – to Albus koniecznie chciał trzymać ją od tego wszystkiego z daleka. Właśnie…

\- Albus wie o wszystkim? – spytała odruchowo.

\- Knot posłał do niego sowę od razu i chyba spodziewał się, że profesor przybędzie, ale dostał jedynie uprzejmą odpowiedź, że to sprawa ministerstwa. – odpowiedziała Amelia. Minerwa z zadowoleniem pokiwała głową – Korneliusz powinien w końcu zrozumieć, że Albus nie będzie za niego rozwiązywał wszystkich problemów.

\- Jak myślisz, kto mógł do tego dopuścić? Minister uznał, że to Black… - rzuciła Amelia, uważnie obserwując Minerwę, która jednak wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Niewielu odważyłoby się wyczarować Mroczny Znak. Ale nie wiem czy to Black, ja na jego miejscu ukryłabym się gdzieś daleko, po tym jak prawie go złapaliśmy w Hogwarcie. A czy to prawda, że Moody ma wrócić do czynnej służby właśnie po to, żeby go znaleźć? – nauczycielka zręcznie zmieniła temat. Amelia, jako wysoka urzędniczka ministerstwa, nie była nawet członkiem Zakonu podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, choć przekazywała Minerwie istotne informacje. Minerwę to bolało, ale niewiele mogła zdradzić przyjaciółce, a szczególnie w kwestii Syriusza.

\- Knot tego chce, ale Moody chyba nie pali się do tego pomysłu. Podobno coraz bardziej dziwaczeje. Może ty albo Poppy powinnyście go odwiedzić, nieco wyciągnąć z tego kokonu czujności? – zasugerowała Amelia.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Gdy się odezwała, jej słowa były zupełnie szczere.

\- Ja nie potrafię mu pomóc. Mogę poprosić Poppy, ale sama nie jestem w stanie wyciągnąć go z tego.

Amelia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież zawsze byliście przyjaciółmi, poza tym też byłaś aurorem…

\- Dokładnie o to chodzi, Amelio. – Minerwa odwróciła głowę.

\- Minnie? – Amelia mocno uścisnęła jej dłoń.

\- Wiem przez co on może przechodzić. Ja sama uciekłam przed tym do Hogwartu, ale on… był aurorem o wiele dłużej niż ja. To nie jest praca, o której zapominasz gdy tylko przekraczasz próg domu. – wyznała Minerwa.

\- Och, Minnie. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmienią, prawda? Minęło tyle lat, a ty nadal przemierzasz atrium jak twoja babka, nadal rzucasz kilka ochronnych zaklęć, zanim zaczniemy rozmawiać, nadal dźwigasz ten sam ciężar jak wtedy, gdy przyciskałaś mi różdżkę do gardła. – Amelia spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. Minerwa westchnęła.

Przez chwilę obie czarownice siedziały w zupełnej ciszy. Amelia oferowała swoje współczucie, Minerwa czerpała pociechę z jej bezinteresownego wsparcia. Ich przyjaźń, choć wykuta w trudnych okolicznościach i przez lata przeżywająca wzloty i upadki, nigdy nie zadrżała.

\- Pewnie masz dużo pracy, powinnam już wracać do zamku. Dziękuję, że wszystko mi wyjaśniłaś. – Minerwa wreszcie uznała, że dość wykorzystała gościnność Amelii.

\- Pozdrów ode mnie wszystkich w Hogwarcie, dobrze? – starsza wiedźma mocno objęła nauczycielkę na pożegnanie.

\- Oczywiście, choć mam nadzieję, że zajrzysz na turniej. – Minerwa zdobyła się na półuśmiech.

\- Wiesz, że to będzie teatr jednego aktora. – mruknęła Amelia, wywracając oczami.

\- Hmm, czyli nie tylko mnie Bagman działa na nerwy. – Minerwa puściła oko do przyjaciółki.

\- Do zobaczenia, Minnie.

\- Do widzenia, madam Bones. – odpowiedziała formalnie Minerwa, bo zdążyła już uchylić drzwi. A potem wyszła, minęła kolejkę oczekujących petentów i aportowała się na końcu korytarza.

Wylądowała dokładnie przed bramą Hogwartu. Widok zamkniętych żelaznych wrót przywołał wspomnienie ucieczki Pettigrewa. Minerwa odpędziła je, wyciągnęła różdżkę i postukała nią w bramę, zdejmując zaklęcia ochronne, przynajmniej nie tak restrykcyjne jak wtedy.

Gdy weszła na teren szkoły, odetchnęła pełną piersią. Nigdzie nie czuła się tak jak tutaj – tu był jej dom, jej azyl, jej serce. Tutaj przeżyła największą część swojego życia. Tylko tutaj odzyskiwała spokój umysłu i względną harmonię ducha.

Pogoda była przepiękna - słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, jakby chciało pokazać całą swoją krasę w ostatnich dniach lata. Liście na drzewach powoli zmieniały swoje barwy, przyjemny wiatr zwiastował już szykujące się gdzieś zmiany, a ptaki przelatywały wysoko na niebie, nawołując się nawzajem.

Minerwa energicznie ruszyła w stronę zamku. Jego majestatyczne mury lśniły w słońcu, zaś wieżyczki chowały się w swoich cieniach. I choć nauczycielka widziała wiele pięknych budowli, żadna nigdy nie robiła na niej takiego wrażenia jak Hogwart. Zamek był idealny w swojej istocie, wręcz promieniującej starożytną magią. Oraz magią, która stanowiła odcisk każdego uczącego się tu czarodzieja. Nawet jej własna, nieco wybrakowana, zrodzona w bólu magia znajdowała się w tym miejscu, wśród tysięcy innych magicznych sygnatur.

Czarownica jednak nie weszła do zamku. W połowie drogi zobaczyła nad brzegiem jeziora samotną sylwetkę wysokiego maga. Skierowała tam swoje kroki. Po kilku minutach stanęła obok dyrektora Hogwartu, z zamyśleniem wpatrującego się w swoje dobrotliwe odbicie.

\- Jak Syriusz? – zapytał Albus miękko, nie odrywając wzroku od tafli wody. Minerwa zignorowała brak powitania – wyczuła, że przyjaciel intensywnie nad czymś rozmyśla.

\- Martwi się o Harry'ego. I… usiłuje poradzić sobie z brzemieniem Azkabanu. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. W odpowiedzi odbicie Albusa w wodzie uniosło pytająco brwi.

\- Poprosił mnie, bym wymazała ostatnią dekadę z jego pamięci. – zdradziła, choć wcale nie miała takiego zamiaru.

\- Nie zgodziłaś się. – to nie było pytanie, ale odruchowo pokiwała głową.

\- Podobno Knot chce nasłać na niego Moody'iego. – rzuciła, zmieniając nieco temat.

\- Tak, wiem. – odparł, wzdychając lekko.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć mu prawdę o Syriuszu? – spytała.

\- Nie, nie na tym etapie. Nie możemy jednak pozwolić, by zabrał się za szukanie go. Szczerze mówiąc, to chciałbym zatrudnić go jako nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumieniem. Moody profesorem? Uczącym dzieci obrony przed czarnoksiężnikami? Pracujący tutaj, w Hogwarcie, z nią i Poppy?

Kiedyś Minerwa byłaby zachwycona pomysłem Albusa. Teraz spytała cicho:

\- Jesteś pewien tej decyzji?

Albus zmarszczył czoło. W lekko falującej wodzie jego odbicie rozmazywało się, nie mogła więc stwierdzić, czy jego oczy migoczą.

\- A ty co o tym sądzisz? – odpowiedział pytaniem. Zdumiona, że raczył zapytać ją o zdanie, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To chyba najlepsza taktyka, jaką możemy obrać. Choć będzie trzeba wyczulić Alastora na to, że będzie miał do czynienia z dziećmi, nie z kandydatami na aurorów.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową, przyjmując jej słowa do wiadomości, choć obydwoje byli świadomi, że nie tego dotyczyło jego pytanie.

\- Byłaś w ministerstwie. Wiesz już, co stało się podczas finału mistrzostw, prawda? –spytał.

\- Tak. Masz jakieś podejrzenia? – zapytała wprost.

\- To nie była skrzatka Croucha. Nie wiem kto, ale musimy chyba założyć, że Voldemort zyskuje zwolenników. – mruknął, splatając palce za plecami.

\- To tylko potwierdza moje stanowisko dotyczące turnieju. – odpowiedziała, wysuwając wyzywająco podbródek.

\- Nie możemy odwracać się plecami do innych narodów. Nie teraz. Gdzie podziała się tamta dziewczyna, która porwała stado smoków, by ratować uczniów Beauxbatons? – Albus wreszcie odwrócił się do niej.

\- Odleciała na smoku gdzieś daleko, zostawiając jedynie starą i zgorzkniałą wiedźmę. – mruknęła Minerwa gorzko.

\- Ach, moja droga, jesteś dla siebie zbyt krytyczna. Wracajmy do zamku. – Albus wyciągnął do niej ramię. Ujęła je delikatnie i razem ruszyli w stronę mieniących się kamiennych murów Hogwartu, choć każde z nich było pogrążone w ciemnych meandrach własnych myśli.


	22. Rozdział 22

Minerwa wróciła do Wielkiej Sali raczej niezbyt zadowolona. Nic dzisiaj nie szło po jej myśli. Najpierw ta okropna burza, która opóźniła przybycie pierwszorocznych i rozpoczęcie uczty powitalnej. Potem Irytek i jego karygodne nieposłuszeństwo – na Merlina, za dużo sobie pozwalał, chyba będzie zmuszona porozmawiać w tej sprawie z Krwawym Baronem albo uciec się do magii. Dodatkowo mało rozmowna Tiara i raczej nudna ceremonia przydziału, podczas której pierwszoroczni trzęśli się z zimna, przemoczeni do suchej nitki, a wszyscy inni marzyli jedynie o jak najszybszym rozpoczęciu uczty.

No i nadal nie było Alastora.

Z mieszanymi uczuciami przyjęła wiadomość o tym, że zdecydował się przybyć do Hogwartu, by nauczać obrony przed czarną magią. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że z biegiem lat jej sposób postrzegania świata coraz bardziej różnił się od Alastora. Z drugiej jednak strony, obydwoje byli mocnymi osobowościami, ponad wszystko stawiającymi brytyjską społeczność czarodziejów.

Albus nie wydawał się być w żadnym razie spięty – rozmawiał właśnie z Severusem, a jednak zerknął na nią i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Minerwa uniosła wyżej głowę, jednocześnie skanując wzrokiem atmosferę przy stole Gryffindoru – uczniowie musieli być naprawdę głodni, skoro teraz jedynie wsuwali prędko. Panna Granger była jedyną, która nie jadła i Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi – miała nadzieję, że jej uczennica nie wpadła na pomysł stosowania modnych teraz diet. Minerwa potępiała ujawniający się u młodych czarownic trend bycia najszczuplejszą i najpiękniejszą. Sama nigdy nie zwracała większej uwagi na swoją wagę, gdyż odziedziczyła po przodkach szczupłe proporcje. Problem zaczynał się wtedy, gdy nie kontrolowała spadku wagi, wywołanego przemęczeniem lub niewysypianiem się.

Z gracją opadła na swoje krzesło i nałożyła sobie zapiekanki. Albus nadal rozmawiał z Severusem, a do niej pochyliła się Pomona:

\- Cóż za okropna pogoda, mam nadzieję, że szkło na cieplarniach wytrzyma.

\- Jest specjalnie wzmocnione, powinno wytrzymać, o ile piorun nie trafi w nie bezpośrednio. – odpowiedziała uspokajająco Minerwa. Podczas ostatniego oczyszczania odkryła, że szkło również magazynuje magię, która czyni je bardzo twardym, jakby pokrytym opiłkami diamentu.

Uczta przebiegała w swobodnej atmosferze. Minerwa zagryzała właśnie piernikową traszkę, przysłuchując się rozmowie Poppy z Aurorą, gdy Albus lekko musnął jej ramię:

\- Chyba pora na przemówienie. Powiem najpierw o turnieju, może Moody się jeszcze zjawi. – mruknął dyrektor. Minerwa pokiwała głową i rozejrzała się – większość już nie jadła, choć talerzy z ciastem i deserami wcale wiele nie ubyło na stołach domów. Uniosła więc srebrny widelczyk i zastukała nim w pusty kielich przed sobą. Wzmocniony magią dźwięk poniósł się po całej Wielkiej Sali, uciszając rozmowy. Albus tymczasem zdążył podejść do mównicy.

Albus wesołym tonem zaczął mówić swoją mowę. Minerwa średnio absorbowała jego słowa, skupiając się raczej na brzmieniu jego głosu. Wiedziała jednak, że miał właśnie ogłosić o organizacji turnieju, gdy boczne drzwi otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem.

Minerwa uniosła się lekko, instynktownie zaciskając dłoń na różdżce. Zaraz też poczuła na swojej dłoni spojrzenie błękitnego, magicznego oka Alastora Moody'iego.

Moody bez zbędnych ceregieli pokuśtykał w stronę Albusa, a stukot jego drewnianej nogi był jednym dźwiękiem w sali. Uczniowie wpatrywali się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, z mieszaniną strachu i zaciekawienia w oczach. Poppy nerwowo wierciła się na krześle. Sama Minerwa uważnie obserwowała, jak Alastor podchodzi do Albusa, ściska rękę dyrektora i wymienia z nim kilka słów. Mimo wyczulonych zmysłów, Minerwa nie usłyszała tej wymiany zdań. Albus wskazał Alastorowi wolne miejsce.

Auror podszedł do stołu, a tym razem dwójka jego oczu przesunęła się po każdym z grona pedagogicznego, na dłużej zatrzymując się na Minerwie. Ta opowiedziała hardym spojrzeniem, a potem uniosła jedną brew. Moody jednak nie zaszczycił jej ani słowem, jedynie usiadł i zaczął się posilać.

Albus przedstawił go całej szkole, ale tym razem klaskał tylko on i Hagrid. Minerwa siedziała nieruchomo, gdyż coś podpowiadało jej, że coś jest nie tak…

Dyrektor tymczasem podjął przerwany wątek i oznajmił, że w tym roku Hogwart będzie gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

\- Pan chyba ŻARTUJE! – wykrzyknął Fred Weasley.

Minerwa mimowolnie się rozluźniła, gdy wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Albus zacmokał i odpowiedział:

\- Ja wcale nie żartuję, panie Weasley, choć teraz, gdy już pan o tym wspomniał, przypomniał mi się znakomity dowcip o trollu, wiedźmie i krasnoludku…

Minerwa odchrząknęła głośno, a Albus zmieszał się i wrócił do wyjaśniania zasad turnieju… Ona jednak nie słuchała go - właśnie zauważyła, jak Moody pociąga potężny łyk ze swojej piersiówki, a siedząca dalej Poppy przygląda mu się z niepokojem.

Zastępczyni dyrektora Hogwartu westchnęła prawie niedostrzegalnie – jeśli intuicja jej nie myliła, to czekał ich wszystkich trudny rok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z niewesołą miną szła korytarzem, niosąc kilka opasłych tomów. Musiała odnieść je do biblioteki, a potem obiecała Poppy, że porozmawia z Moody'm.

Zdenerwowana pielęgniarka przyszła do niej rano, przed lekcjami. Minerwa rzadko widziała ją tak wzburzoną. Poppy bez ceregieli opowiedziała jej o tym, jak chciała przyjacielsko porozmawiać z Alastorem, upewnić się, że ma wszystko, czego mu trzeba, czy wie jak ma się zabrać za nauczanie sfory krnąbrnych, ale dobrych w gruncie rzeczy uczniów. A on burknął, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem!

Minerwa doskonale widziała jak urażona poczuła się Poppy. Nie wiedziała, co łączyło kiedyś szkolną pielęgniarkę z Alastorem, ale cokolwiek między nimi się wydarzyło nie tłumaczyło tego dziwnego zachowania aurora. Minerwa musiała obiecać Poppy, że spróbuje z nim pomówić – w końcu jej nie mógł potraktować tak nonszalancko!

Nauczycielka schodziła właśnie po schodach, gdy zobaczyła zdumiewający widok.

Na dziedzińcu stała grupka uczniów – w połowie Gryfonów, w połowie Ślizgonów. W centrum stał Harry Potter, z zdumioną miną przyglądający się Alastorowi, który celował różdżką w białą, przerażoną tchórzofretkę. Zwierzątko podskakiwało przy każdym ruchu różdżki czarodzieja.

\- Profesorze Moody! – Minerwa krzyknęła, mając niejasne podejrzenia co do całej sytuacji.

\- Witam, profesor McGonagall! – odpowiedział spokojnie Moody, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi i zapytała wprost:

\- Co pan wyprawia!?

\- Uczę. – Alastor posłał fretkę jeszcze wyżej w powietrze.

\- Moody, czy to jest uczeń!? – Minerwa odruchowo sięgnęła po różdżkę, a książki wysypały jej się z rąk.

\- W tej chwili to fretka. – Moody nadal nie raczył na nią spojrzeć.

Minerwa poczuła gotującą się w niej złość. Zbiegła po schodach i machnęła gwałtownie różdżką – w miejscu fretki pojawił się przestraszony Draco Malfoy. Oczywiście próżno mogłaby szukać wdzięczności na jego twarzy. Zmarszczyła czoło i zwróciła się do Alastora:

\- Moody, my nigdy nie używamy tutaj transmutacji jako kary! Profesor Dumbledore panu nie wspominał? – Minerwa natychmiast pożałowała, że przywołała imię Albusa. Powinna sama wyegzekwować skruchę w dawnym przyjacielu. Ale Moody jedynie podrapał się po brodzie i odparł, nadal na nią nie patrząc:

\- Może i wspominał… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu.

\- My tu dajemy szlaban! Albo rozmawiamy z opiekunem domu! – krzyknęła, nie panując już nad głosem.

W tym momencie Malfoy podniósł się z ziemi, nieudolnie ukrywając łzy strachu i poniżenia oraz mamrocząc pod nosem coś o swoim ojcu.

\- Tak? Cóż, chłopcze, od dawna znam twojego ojca… - warknął Moody, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu. Minerwa zamarła – doskonale pamiętała, że Malfoy był wśród śmierciożerców wtedy, gdy Alastor stracił oko. Gdy ona nie zdołała mu pomóc…

\- Od dawna chciałem uciąć sobie pogawędkę ze starym Snape'em. – Moody nadal rozmawiał z Ślizgonem, Minerwa odepchnęła od siebie natrętne wspomnienia i skupiła się na teraźniejszości.

Nie oglądając się na nią, Alastor ruszył z Malfoy'em w kierunku lochów. Minerwa odprowadziła ich wzrokiem pełnym niepokoju. Odczuwaną złość i urazę skrzętnie ukryła. Jak Moody mógł ją tak potraktować? Jakby była wredną profesorką, jakby wszystko co było wcześniej zostało wymazane…

Przecież byli przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie! Przecież kiedyś nie wahał się przed wtargnięciem do gabinetu Longbottoma, by wyperswadować jej wyjazd na wojnę! Przecież walczyli ramię w ramię w dwóch wojnach! Przecież w strukturach czarodziejskiej społeczności, strukturach aurorskich, strukturach Zakonu i hierarchii Hogwartu była wyżej od niego! Należał jej się szacunek, na Merlina!

Machnęła różdżką na rozsypane książki, które grzecznie ułożyły się z powrotem w jej ramionach. Nadal zdenerwowana, ruszyła w stronę biblioteki. Jednak nawet gdy już nieco ochłonęła, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś było nie tak…

Wieczorem Minerwa z rezygnacją wspinała się po schodach prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora. Wątpiła, by dziś zdążyli zagrać jeszcze zwyczajową partię szachów – przyjazd delegacji z dwóch największych zagranicznych europejskich szkół oznaczał dla niej i Albusa dużo bardziej wytężoną pracę.

Nie okazała zdumienia, widząc Albusa lekko drzemiącego w swoim fotelu, z splecionymi przed sobą rękoma. Mimo ciągłych zapewnień, że Turniej Trójmagiczny to dobry pomysł, Albus też musiał się tym wszystkim przejmować – pewnie tak jak ona nie spał w nocy, wyobrażając sobie, który z ich uczniów będzie musiał mierzyć się z szeregiem arcytrudnych zadań.

Poruszając się bezszelestnie, Minerwa ostrożnie zabrała z biurka papiery do zredagowania i odwróciła się, by usiąść w fotelu, gdy usłyszała ciche westchnienie. Obejrzała się przez ramię – Albus nadal spał, ale teraz zaciskał dłonie tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie.

Zaniepokojona, Minerwa podeszła do niego i delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia.

\- Albus? – zapytała cicho.

To było takie szybkie. Złapał jej obie dłonie swoimi, mocno. Jego teraz szeroko otwarte oczy błądziły wzrokiem po jej twarzy, a potem po całej sylwetce, jakby szukał obrażeń.

\- Jesteś. - jedno ciche słowo wydobyło się z jego ust, pełne ulgi.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią jeszcze nieco nieprzytomnie, ale potem wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywany oddech i rozejrzał się, odnotowując, że są w jego gabinecie, że rozpaczliwie ściska jej dłonie. Puścił ją, zrozumienie razem z rumieńcem zagościło na jego już spokojnym obliczu.

\- Minerwa. Wybacz mi, sam nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem. – mruknął, wyraźnie speszony.

\- Złe sny?- zapytała lekko, wyczarowując dla siebie krzesło obok niego. Albus pokiwał głową.

\- To nic, powiedz lepiej jak tobie minął dzień. – zmienił temat. Minerwa miała ogromną ochotę zignorować tę nieudolną próbę zwrócenia jej uwagi na inne tory, ale to nie byłoby fair w stosunku do niego. Poza tym sama zachowywała się tak samo.

\- Moody zmienił Malfoy'a w fretkę. – wypaliła, zanim zdążyła zastanowić się nad sensownym sformułowaniem myśli.

Albus uniósł brwi, ale potem rzekł:

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że może mieć nieco niekonwencjonalne metody nauczania… - jego ton brzmiał groteskowo obronnie.

\- Niekonwencjonalne?! Albusie, przecież to niedopuszczalne! – krzyknęła, uderzając lekko pięścią w stół.

\- To nie wszystko, prawda? – spytał dyrektor, patrząc na nią przenikliwie. Minerwa miała ochotę zakląć – znał ją stanowczo zbyt dobrze.

\- Moody dziwnie się zachowuje. – odpowiedziała, wiedząc dobrze, jak dziecinnie brzmią jej słowa.

\- Minęło wiele czasu… - zaczął Albus, ale przerwała mu.

\- Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, Albusie. Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy sprowadzenie tutaj Alastora było dobrym pomysłem. – mruknęła, pozwalając, by w jej tonie wybrzmiała uraza.

\- Każda dodatkowa para czujnych oczu się nam przyda, szczególnie teraz, moja droga. – odpowiedział łagodnie Albus.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz. – żachnęła się, ale jednocześnie nie umiała wytłumaczyć tego niepokoju, który odczuwała od chwili pojawienia się Alastora w zamku.

\- Nie. Alastor zawsze pozostał nam wierny. Walczył u naszego boku tak długo, nie mógłbym nagle bez powodu przestać mu ufać. – odpowiedział szczerze Albus.

O tak, jego słowa były takie mądre, takie rozsądne. A jednak coś podpowiadało Minerwie, że Alastor, z którym rozmawiała dziś rano nie był tym samym człowiekiem co auror, który niegdyś bez wahania rzucał się w bój by strzec jej pleców.

\- Cieszę się jednak, że podzieliłaś się ze mną swoimi obawami. – Albus uspokajająco dotknął jej ramienia. Jego dotyk miał tak kojący wpływ, że mimowolnie się rozluźniła.

W niemym porozumieniu zabrali się do pracy, nie mogąc się doczekać, gdy skończą papierkową robotę i będą mogli zasiąść do pasjonującej i oczyszczającej myśli szachowej batalii.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall utrzymywała wyniosły wyraz twarzy, choć wewnętrznie gotowała się z niepokoju.

Co chwila znajdowała jakiś szczegół, który ją irytował - jak chociażby ta śmieszna spinka we włosach panny Patil czy przekrzywiony kapelusz Ronalda Weasley'a. Tak bardzo chciała, by Hogwart wypadł perfekcyjnie, by goście z Beauxbatons i Drumstrangu byli pod wrażeniem brytyjskiej szkoły. Mimo swojego sceptycyzmu wobec całego turnieju Minerwa wszystkie swoje siły włożyła w jego organizację, choć czasem zdarzało się, że zarywała noc, ślęcząc nad papierami z ministerstwa. Wiedziała, że Albus liczy na jej wsparcie, więc nawet nie przejmowała się snem.

Jako zastępczyni dyrektora, Minerwa kilkukrotnie spotykała się z władzami zagranicznych szkół, niemniej jednak były to jedynie kuriozalne spotkania, nie pozostawiające po sobie nic oprócz bałaganu i nikłych wspomnień rozmów o pogodzie. Ten turniej miał to zmienić – po raz pierwszy od upadku Grindelwalda magiczne europejskie placówki edukacyjne razem organizowały tak złożone przedsięwzięcie. Ministerstwo pokładało ogromne nadzieje w tym projekcie, licząc na ożywienie w międzynarodowej współpracy, która nigdy nie wróciła na poziom sprzed czasów wojny.

Czasy, gdy w każdej magicznej społeczności był ambasador brytyjskiego ministerstwa, bezpowrotnie minęły. Czasy, gdy uczniowie Hogwartu wyjeżdżali do innych szkół na prestiżowe konkursy trwały jedynie w pamięci starszych. Czasy, gdy każdego czarodzieja z Wielkiej Brytanii przyjmowano życzliwie za granicą były odległym wspomnieniem.

Minerwa rozejrzała się - uczniowie byli podekscytowani, z ciekawością wyciągając szyje i głośno zastanawiając się, jak przybędą delegacje. Tak naprawdę każdy z nich zastanawiał się czy członkowie innych społeczności dużo się od nich różnią. Nauczyciele byli spokojniejsi, choć oczy tych młodszych błyszczały z zainteresowaniem. Minerwa krótko zerknęła na Moody'ego, skrytego z tyłu, w cieniu. Czarodziej skinął jej sztywno głową, ale jego magiczne oko nie przestawało obserwować jeziora.

Nie miała okazji z nim dłużej porozmawiać. Rzadko pojawiał się w pokoju nauczycielskim, większość posiłków jadł w swoich pokojach, nie zdarzyło się też by musiał wyjaśniać z nią jakieś problemy dotyczące Gryfonów. Wyrzucała sobie, że nie znajdowała dla niego czasu, ale z drugiej strony miała nieodparte wrażenie, że on wcale nie chce z nią rozmawiać. Tak jak z Poppy, która próbowała jeszcze kilka razy, ale zawsze była zbywana bądź ignorowana.

Wtem obok Albus oznajmił, że widzi zbliżającą się delegację z Beauxbatons.

Na widok wspaniałego, ogromnego powozu ciągniętego przez potężne, skrzydlate abraksany, Minerwę zalała fala wspomnień.

Śliczny zamek, otoczony przez maleńkie światełka. Oblężenie. Tajne przejście. Madame d'Artagnan. Hiszpania. Smoki. Walka. Pożoga, śmierć, krew, świst zaklęć. Ewakuacja. I zmęczenie.

\- Pani profesor? – stojący obok pierwszoroczny Dennis Creevey z lekką konsternacją wpatrywał się w dłonie Minerwy, lśniące lekko. Próbując ukryć zakłopotanie, Minerwa potrząsnęła dłońmi, które przygasły i sztywno wskazała podbródkiem powóz Beauxbatons. Dennis na szczęście się odwrócił.

Tymczasem abraksany wylądowały, potrząsając grzywami i mrugając rubinowymi oczami. Chwilę później z łoskotem na ziemię opadł sam powóz, na którym pysznił się herb francuskiej szkoły – dwie skrzyżowane złote różdżki, z których wylatywały po trzy złote gwiazdki. Ogromne drzwi powozu się otworzyły i wyskoczył z nich chłopak w niebieskiej szacie, poczym wyciągnął składane schodki i cofnął się z szacunkiem, z postawą przypominającą Minerwie stangretów z czasów jej dzieciństwa.

Z setek uczniowskich ust wydobyło się westchnienie zdumienia, gdy z powozu wysiadła dyrektorka Beauxbatons.

Minerwa z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak Olympia wita się z Albusem. Doskonale pamiętała potężnej postury dziewczynkę, którą poznała na opustoszałym korytarzu oblężonej szkoły. Od tamtej pory widziała się z madame Maxime kilka razy, ale wtedy obie były zastępczyniami dyrektorów. Teraz zaś, po śmierci następczyni madame D'Artagnan to Olympię wybrano na szefową francuskiej placówki.

Gryfoni oddzielali Minerwę od Albusa i Olympii, tak więc do Minerwy dotarł jedynie strzęp jej rozmowy – najwyraźniej Francuzka zdecydowała się nie czekać na Karkarowa i iść do zamku. Morze uczniów rozstąpiło się, by przepuścić gości. Minerwa dokładnie obejrzała sobie grupę ubranych na niebiesko uczniów. Teoretycznie nie różnili się niczym oprócz szat od jej uczniów, ale było na ich twarzach coś innego – jakby pewne aroganckie wyrafinowanie, które Minerwie przypominało na myśl francuskich gości jej ojca, z czasów gdy był ambasadorem za kanałem La Manche.

Gdy delegacja Beauxbatons zniknęła w zamku, poprowadzona przez Aurorę i Septimę, Minerwa wymieniła spojrzenie z Albusem, który uśmiechnął się, choć po jego ciasno splecionych dłoniach wywnioskowała, że się niecierpliwi.

Wtem rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, który Minerwa określiłaby jako szum. Zaciekawieni uczniowie odwrócili się w kierunku jeziora, słusznie namierzając źródło dźwięku. Z ciemnej toni wodnej wynurzał się właśnie wielki, majestatyczny statek . Wyglądał jak wydobyty z głębin wrak, dlatego widok opuszczających go ludzi w zupełnie suchych futrach wyglądał nieco dziwnie. Minerwa zmrużyła oczy na widok wyróżniającej się postaci w srebrnym futrze, która właśnie podchodziła do Albusa z nieszczerym uśmiechem.

Po wymianie uprzejmości Albus i Karkarow ruszyli w stronę zamku, za nimi w idealnym szyku maszerowali uczniowie Drumstrangu, a na końcu ustawiali się uczniowie Hogwartu, z których większość była porażona widokiem Wiktora Kruma, utalentowanego gracza w quidditcha. Sama Minerwa dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że masywny chłopak, który ją minął, był zaliczany do wicemistrzów świata. Bardziej była pochłonięta Alastorem, którego magiczne oko nie odrywało się od sylwetki Karkarowa.

Do Wielkiej Sali weszła jako jedna z ostatnich. Goście dopiero zajmowali miejsca. Minerwa uniosła wyżej głowę i ruszyła ku stołowi prezydialnemu, skąd migotały do niej błękitne oczy Albusa. Była w połowie drogi, gdy Olympia ją zauważyła:

\- Oui! Lady McGonagall! – rzekła dość tubalnym głosem.

Minerwa poczuła na sobie setki zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Mimo to ze spokojem podeszła do półolbrzymki i serdecznie ją uścisnęła. Doskonale usłyszała tłumione szepty wśród uczniów. Gdy wreszcie uwolniła się od potężnego uścisku madame Maxime, zobaczyła rozbawionego Albusa. Będący za nim Karkarow również wstał i podszedł do niej.

\- Profesor McGonagall, miło panią poznać. – mag wyciągnął do niej dłoń, więc zmuszona była podać mu swoją, choć na końcu języka miała zdanie, że przecież się znają.

Gdy wiedzieli się po raz ostatni, próbował ją zabić.

Z trudem ukryła westchnienie ulgi, gdy już usiadła na swoim krześle. Czuła na sobie magiczne oko Alastora, oraz wzrok uczniów z Drumstrangu i Beauxbatons.

Na szczęście Albus zarządził początek uczty. Większość zajęła się jedzeniem. Jako że Karkarow natychmiast wplątał Albusa w rozmowę, a Bagman i Crouch jeszcze się nie zjawili, madame Maxime zagadała do Minerwy. To były niezobowiązujące rozmowy o transmutacji i nauczaniu, więc Minerwa całkiem dobrze się bawiła, szczególnie że od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie używała francuskiego. Pocieszające było to, że przez tyle lat nie zapomniała tego melodyjnego języka , a Olympia potwierdziła, że jej akcent jest nienaganny.

Gdy wszyscy już się najedli, Albus powstał, by wygłosić mowę. Minerwa słuchała go z uwagą, ale jej wzrok błądził po twarzach uczniów. Nie pierwszy raz się zastanawiała, którym z nich przyjedzie zmierzyć się z wyzwaniami turnieju. Może to było samolubne z jej strony, ale nie chciała, by był to ktoś z Gryffindoru. Albus mógł sobie rozprawiać na prawo i lewo o zwiększonych środkach bezpieczeństwa, ale ona wiedziała swoje. Turniej nadal był ryzykiem, na które nie chciała narażać swoich lwów. Oni jednak palili się do tego, wystarczyło zerknąć na twarze Weasley'ów, a nawet Angeliny Johnson. Minerwa mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła – w końcu na tym polegała wyjątkowość Gryfonów –dominująca odwaga kierowała ich w najróżniejsze ryzykowne sytuacje.

Albus wyjął z szkatuły Czarę Ognia. Minerwa poczuła łaskoczący dreszcz, gdy dotarło do niej echo potężnej magicznej aury artefaktu. Niewiele przedmiotów było tak naładowanych magią.

Gdy dyrektor skończył mówić, uczniowie, jeszcze bardziej podekscytowani niż na początku, tłumnie ruszyli do drzwi. Albus odwrócił się do Minerwy i mrugnął uspokajająco, a ona pomyślała sobie, że płomienie strzelające z Czary Ognia mają dokładnie ten sam odcień co jego oczy.


	23. Rozdział 23

Dzień po przybyciu delegacji zagranicznych szkół Minerwa obchodziła swoje siedemdziesiąte drugie urodziny. Szykując się na ucztę, podczas której Czara miała podać nazwiska reprezentantów, nauczycielka transmutacji z chmurną miną wpatrywała się w lustro.

Już prawie wszystkie jej włosy miały srebrny odcień. Wokół oczu i na czole pojawiły się na stałe zmarszczki, które jedynie uwydatniały jej ogromne, zielone oczy. Wiedząc, że niektórzy czuli się niekomfortowo, gdy patrzyła na nich wprost, Minerwa założyła okulary, które choć dodawały jej surowości, przynajmniej nieco ukrywały niepokojącą głębię jej spojrzenia.

Siedemdziesiąt dwa lata. Minerwa czuła się strasznie stara. Jakby z każdym kolejnym rokiem nie tylko traciła część mocy, część fizycznych sił, ale także jakąś część swojej osobowości. Zastanawiała się, czy inni czują to samo . Czy może ta powolna utrata sił tak ją przerażała, ponieważ dawny ból, złe wspomnienia i najgorsze koszmary nie bladły ani trochę?

Potrząsnęła na wpół srebrną głową. Nie powinna teraz o tym myśleć. Powinna zejść a dół, razem z innymi cieszyć się ucztą i potem pogratulować reprezentantowi Hogwartu, przez cały ten czas nie zdradzając nic ze swojego niepokoju.

Upewniła się, że jej różdżka jest pod ręką w kieszeni, wzięła głęboki wdech i wymaszerowała ze swoich komnat, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie, ciekawi ponad miarę werdyktu Czary, byli już w większości przy swoich stołach, co zauważyła przy wejściu.

Ruszyła ku stołowi prezydialnemu. Mijając Czarę, jednak drgnęła.

Coś było nie tak. Obróciła twarz ku płonącemu drewnianemu kielichowi. Czara wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak wczoraj. A jednak Minerwa czuła, że coś się zmieniło.

Usłyszała za sobą chrząknięcie. Obejrzała się.

\- Wspaniałe, prawda? – za nią stał Moody, ale jego dziwnie rozanielony uśmiech nie sięgał oczu, które patrzyły na nią badawczo.

\- Tak. – przyznała, a potem ruszyła dalej, by nie blokować przejścia.

Gdy zajęła swoje miejsce, nadal nie mogła pozbyć się dziwnego przeczucia. Nauczyła się ufać swojej intuicji, szczególnie w kwestii potężnej magii. Teraz jednak oprócz tego, że aura otaczająca Czarę Ognia była inna, Minerwa nie miała żadnego dowodu na to, że coś było nie tak.

Gdy pojawił się Albus w towarzystwie Croucha i Bagmana, Minerwa nie miała już czasu, by podzielić się z nim swoim niepokojem. Uczta się zaczęła i wszyscy zabrali się do utrzymywania odpowiednich pozorów.

Minerwa nie była jedyną, którą korowód dań bardziej irytował niż radował. Zarówno uczniowie, jak i profesorowie co chwila zerkali na Czarę, która niewzruszenie płonęła niebieskimi płomieniami. Jedynie Albus zdawał się być całkowicie spokojny, radośnie gawędząc na przemian z Bagmanem i Olympią.

Na szczęście uczta nie mogła ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Ostatecznie talerze znów zalśniły złotem, zupełnie puste, a Albus powstał i wyjaśnił co mają zrobić wytypowani. Następnie machnięciem różdżki pogasił światła. Jedynym źródłem jasności była teraz Czara Ognia, której niebieskie płomienie nadawały twarzom zgromadzonych przed nią uczniów dziwny, błękitny odcień.

Wtem płomienie zmieniły barwę na krwistoczerwoną, strzeliły w górę z trzaskiem, a z czeluści Czary wyleciał nadpalony kawałek pergaminu. Albus złapał go zręcznie i przeczytał:

\- Reprezentantem Durmstrangu będzie…Wiktor Krum!

W Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiały wiwaty. Minerwa dokładnie zmierzyła wzrokiem muskularnego Kruma, gdy zmierzał do bocznej komnaty. Nie musiała się oglądać na Karkarowa, by wiedzieć, że nie posiada się z radości.

Chwilę później płomienie znów zabarwiły się na czerwono i wystrzelił z nich składany, niebieski bilecik. Albus mocnym głosem zapowiedział:

\- Reprezentantem Beauxbatons jest Fleur Delacour!

Wstała bardzo ładna dziewczyna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Pewnym krokiem przeszła wzdłuż stołu prezydialnego, nie zapominając o dygnięciu przed madame Maxime.

Teraz wszyscy czekali jeszcze tylko na reprezentanta Hogwartu. Minerwa z nerwów zagryzła wargę. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, gdy buchnął szkarłatny snop iskier. Z napięciem patrzyła jak Albus staje na palcach i łapie opadający wolno kawałek pergaminu.

\- Reprezentantem Hogwartu… jest Cedrik Diggory! – wykrzyknął Albus.

Minerwa ze świstem wypuściła powietrze, ale nikt tego nie zauważył, bo stół Puchonów wybuchnął gromkimi wiwatami. Zanim Cedrik wreszcie się wydostał z tłumu poklepujących go po plecach kolegów, Minerwa zdążyła już ochłonąć.

Diggory był Puchonem, nie znała go więc tak dobrze jak Pomona, ale Minerwa zawsze go lubiła – był bystry i zdolny, a poza tym bardzo uczciwy. Mimo lekkiego ukłucia na widok zawiedzionych min przy stole Gryfonów, Minerwa uznała, że wybór Czary był bardzo sprawiedliwy. Już miała podzielić się tym spostrzeżeniem z Poppy, gdy poczuła dziwne wyładowanie mocy.

Płomienie w Czarze Ognia znów zmieniły barwę na czerwoną.

A potem z trzaskiem iskier w powietrze uleciał czwarty świstek pergaminu.

Albus złapał go odruchowo.

Odwrócił się i skrzyżował z nią spojrzenie – jego oczy nie migotały, w przeciwieństwie do języków ognia Czary za jego plecami. To był ułamek sekundy, bo zaraz z powrotem stanął twarzą do uczniów. Jednak tyle wystarczyło, by Minerwa bezszelestnie podniosła się z krzesła i cicho ruszyła ku niemu.

Nie zdążyła wyminąć stołu, gdy Albus przeczytał dziwnie donośnym głosem w panującej ciszy.

\- Harry Potter.

Na ułamek sekundy zamarła. Przecież to było niemożliwe- Harry nie mógł przekroczyć linii wieku! Nie mógł zgłosić się na ochotnika, a Czara nie mogła wyrzucić dwóch kartek z Hogwartu. To było jakieś szaleństwo!

Zaraz jednak odzyskała pełną świadomość i podbiegła do Albusa.

\- Zobacz. – mruknął do niej, gdy tylko stanęła obok. Na kartce wyraźnie napisano ,,Harry Potter". Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Trzeba to omówić, ale nie tutaj przy wszystkich. Poproś go do komnaty, tam spróbujemy to jakoś wyjaśnić. – doradziła, jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem Harry'ego. Albus przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy i Minerwa wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Ona sama po prostu zamknęła wszystkie swoje emocje za szczelnym murem. Jednak ostatecznie dyrektor skinął głową i rzekł:

\- Harry Potter! Harry! Podejdź tu, proszę!

Minerwa przysunęła się do Albusa, tak że teraz stykali się ramionami. Razem obserwowali jak Harry wychodzi z tłumu i idzie w ich stronę, zdumiony i wyraźnie przerażony. Wystarczyło tylko na niego spojrzeć, by wiedzieć, że jest w dużo większym szoku niż oni sami. Zatrzymał się przed nimi i niepewnie zerknął na Albusa.

\- No, to… do sąsiedniej komnaty, Harry. – rzekł cicho Albus. Chłopak bezwiednie ruszył w stronę bocznych drzwi.

Minerwa odruchowo lekko ścisnęła jego ramię, by dodać mu otuchy. Lecz on był tak zszokowany, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Gdy tylko zniknął w bocznej komnacie, w całej Wielkiej Sali rozległ się szum rozmów.

\- Uczniowie, proszę wracać do swoich dormitoriów. – zarządził Albus. Mimo atmosfery plotek i domysłów, uszanowano jego rozkaz i rzeka uczniów zaczęła opuszczać Wielką Salę. Minerwa bezwiednie ruszyła za Albusem, który skierował się do bocznej komnaty. Za sobą słyszała kroki Olympii, Croucha, Karkarowa, Snape'a i Moody'ego.

Bagman już tam był, wraz z zdezorientowanym Harrym i zniesmaczoną trójką reprezentantów.

Naraz wybuchła awantura. Olympia i Karkarow głośno wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie całą sytuacją, a Snape jak zwykle pogarszał sprawę. Albus na razie był cicho, myśląc intensywnie. Wreszcie przerwał opiekunowi Ślizgonów.

\- Dziękuję ci, Severusie.

Minerwa wygięła usta, zła na Snape'a. Albus odwrócił się do biednego Harry'ego.

\- Harry, czy wrzuciłeś swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia? – zapytał spokojnym głosem.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Czy poprosiłeś jakiegoś starszego ucznia by wrzucił twoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia?

\- Nie.

Minerwa postawiłaby całą swoją fortunę na to, że Harry mówi prawdę. Nie wszyscy jednak tak uważali:

\- Ach, on kłami! C'est impossible! – wykrzyknęła madame Maxime.

\- Nie mógł przekroczyć Linii Wieku. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy się co do tego zgadzamy… - rzekła ostro Minerwa, gdy jej emocje wzięły w górę.

\- Dumbbli-dorr pomylisie z tę linię. – odpowiedziała Olympia.

\- To oczywiście możliwe. – zgodził się Dumbledore. Minerwa spojrzała na niego ostro i fuknęła:

\- Dumbledore, przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce! To czysty nonsens! Harry nie mógł przekroczyć tej linii, a skoro profesor Dumbledore wierzy, że nie namówił żadnego starszego kolegi, by zrobił to za niego, to chyba zamyka sprawę! – zaraz pożałowała swoich słów. Nie powinna unosić się gniewem, a reakcja Olympii była całkowicie naturalna – gdyby to Minerwa była na jej miejscu, pewnie czułaby się jeszcze bardziej urażona całym zamieszaniem.

Zaraz jednak złość powróciła, gdy najpierw Karkarow przesłodkim tonem zapytał o zdanie Croucha, który, sztywno trzymając się swoich zasad, zawyrokował, że od decyzji Tiary nie ma odwrotu, a potem gdy dyrektor Durmstrangu zaczął się odgrażać, że to ostatni raz gdy jego szkoła bierze udział w turnieju.

I wtedy do komnaty dokuśtykał Moody.

Minerwa nie odzywała się, gdy auror, który o mało nie wpakował Karkarowa do Azkabanu, wyjaśniał swoją hipotezę. Jego przypuszczenie co do zaklęcia Confundus mogło być trafne, tłumaczyłoby dziwną aurę Czary. Z drugiej jednak strony… czy rzeczywiście w zamku był ktoś, kto życzył Potterowi śmierci? Czy znów mieli wrócić do czasów, gdy uczniowie bali się własnych cieni, a ona drżała o każdego z osobna?

Gdy Albus stwierdził, że zarówno Harry, jak i Cedrik muszą wziąć udział w turnieju, Minerwa spojrzała na niego z szokiem.

Jak mógł się na to godzić? Jak mógł wysyłać Pottera na turniej, z którym kłopoty miałaby większość siedmiorocznych? Gorączkowo usiłowała skupić na sobie jego wzrok, ale on zupełnie ją ignorował. Gdy więc madame Maxime zabrała swoją uczennicę , Karkarow odszedł z Krumem, a Albus zaczął proponować Crouchowi zostanie na noc, Minerwa po prostu wyszła, nie zwracając już uwagi na nikogo.

Gdy tylko znalazła się na korytarzu, zmieniła się w kotkę i pognała do gabinetu Albusa. Podała hasło, weszła do środka, przeszła przez gabinet, wspięła się po schodach i weszła do jego prywatnego salonu, gdzie w kociej formie zwinęła się w kłębek na jednym z foteli.

Nie wiedziała jak długo leżała tam i trzęsła się ze strachu o Harry'ego, ze złości na Croucha i Bagmana, że pozwalali na tą szopkę, z niepewności, czy w zamku nie czai się jakiś sługa Voldemorta, który czyha na życie syna Lily i Jamesa. Popadała w coraz większą paranoję, gdy jej umysł zalewały tysiące przerażających obrazów. Harry pożerany przez smoka, a ona bezsilna, pozbawiona wszelkiej władzy nad magiczną istotą. Harry tonący w jeziorze i ona bezradna, wpatrująca się w ciemną toń. Harry padający martwy w labiryncie i ona bezskutecznie szukająca go wśród bezkresnego gąszczu.

Minęły może dwie godziny, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Albus nie był sam, bo po jego prawej stał Snape, a po lewej Moody. Wszyscy trzej wbili wzrok w nią, skuloną w kociej postaci i drżącą. Przez ułamek sekundy napawała się niepokojem w oczach Albusa, a potem się zmieniła i pozwoliła by złość wykrzywiła jej twarz.

\- Tak nie może być. Najpierw Mroczny Znak, a teraz to! – oświadczyła bezceremonialnie, zrywając się z fotela. Zaczęła krążyć w kółko po salonie, a z jej palców strzelały iskry. Albus zmarszczył brwi, a potem wyminął ją i podszedł do ustawionej na bocznym stoliku myślodsiewni.

\- Co sugerujesz, Minerwo? – spytał Albus, a jego głos był jakby ostrzejszy niż zwykle.

\- Zatrzymaj to! Nie pozwól Harry'emu startować. – wyrzuciła z siebie.

\- Słyszałaś Croucha. Harry nie ma wyboru. – mruknął dyrektor, przykładając do skroni różdżkę.

\- Poślesz go na śmierć z powodu jakiś głupich przepisów?! Od kiedy to oglądamy się na ministerstwo?! – krzyknęła, dziwnie zdenerwowana na widok srebrnej nitki myśli, którą Albus wydobył ze skroni.

Wtedy wtrącił się Snape:

\- Ja również nie sądzę, by to był czysty zbieg okoliczności. Jednakże, jeśli naprawdę mamy odkryć znaczenie tego wszystkiego, może powinniśmy na razie jedynie obserwować bieg zdarzeń?

\- CO? Mamy nic nie robić? Potraktować go jak przynętę?! – spytała, zupełnie rozwścieczona.

\- Harry to chłopiec, a nie mięso armatnie! – dodała, z mocą wpatrując się w Albusa, który jednak ją ignorował.

\- Zgadzam się… z Severusem. – odpowiedział Albus.

Minerwa poczuła, jakby ktoś uderzył ją pięścią w brzuch. Otworzyła ze zdumieniem usta, a zaraz potem je zacisnęła w wąską kreskę. Czy nikt tutaj oprócz niej nie dbał o Harry'ego?

\- Alastorze. Miej Harry'ego na oku, dobrze? – mruknął dyrektor.

\- Tak jest. – odparł Moody, prostując się.

Minerwa nie wytrzymała. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, a wieża dyrektora zatrzęsła się od jej mocy. Srebrzysty płyn z myślodsiewni rozlał się po dywanie, zostawiając na nim błyszczące plamy. Snape cofnął się, z czymś na kształt zdumienia i strachu na twarzy, a Moody uniósł brwi. Albus nadal na nią nie patrzył.

\- Powinnaś poddać się oczyszczaniu. Z nadmiarem mocy nie myśli się jasno. – odezwał się cicho dyrektor.

Była tak zszokowana, że nawet nie siliła się na odpowiedź. Ogarnęła ją złość i uraza. Odwróciła się i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Nie przypuszczała, że Albus może tak ją potraktować. Prawie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy o mało go nie zniszczyła…

To oznaczało tylko jedno – Dumbledore już myślał o tym, jak zaadaptować całą tą tragiczną sytuację do swoich własnych, dalekosiężnych, pełnych matactwa i manipulacji planów.


	24. Rozdział 24

Minerwa ze złością zgniotła kolejną kartkę w połowie zapisaną jej eleganckim, kaligraficznym pismem. Od trzech godzin próbowała napisać artykuł do ,,Transmutacji współczesnej", który obiecała przedłożyć redaktorom w przyszłym tygodniu. Kompletnie jednak nie miała weny twórczej. Była zła na siebie, że zgodziła się na regularne pisywanie do tego pisma, szczególnie teraz, gdy miała tyle na głowie.

Zacisnęła dłoń długiej bliźnie ciągnącej się od nadgarstka do łokcia.

Wczoraj prawie rozpłatała sobie rękę, zupełnie nieświadomie. Jak zwykle, w obliczu stresu i problemów, zwracała się przeciw samej sobie. Jej koszmary były coraz gorsze. Budziła się w zakrwawionej koszuli nocnej, ze świeżo zabliźnionymi ranami. Jej organizm nadal leczył się, jakby miał to zakodowane. Koszmar. Rana. Blizna.

Zasunęła rękaw czarnej szaty. Zastanawiała się, kiedy dojdzie do tego, że naruszy ochronną warstwę skóry nad zastygłą kroplą jadu bazyliszka na przedramieniu. Kiedy po prostu już nie obudzi się ze swego koszmaru, kiedy wpadnie do czeluści groty razem ze wszystkimi drogimi jej ludźmi.

Coraz bardziej martwiła się o Harry'ego. Całkiem dzielnie znosił nieżyczliwe plotki, dawał sobie nawet radę z falą okrutnych komentarzy, która nadeszła po artykule Rity Skeeter w Proroku Codziennym. Minerwa z całego serca nie cierpiała blondwłosej reporterki i miała ogromną ochotę wyrzucić ją z Hogwartu, ale doskonale wiedziała, że ostatnie, czego by pragnęła, to spragniona krwi Rita Skeeter grzebiąca w jej przeszłości.

Minerwa bardzo żałowała, że nie może w żaden sposób pomóc Harry'emu, uprzedzić go, co go czeka, lub doradzić co powinien poćwiczyć. Rzadko zdawało się, by cokolwiek brało w górę nad jej wrodzonym poczuciem sprawiedliwości, ale tym razem była nawet gotowa je przełknąć. Gdyby tylko na szali nie stał Hogwart…

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Albus do tej pory jej nie przeprosił, udawał, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Perfekcyjnie grał swoją rolę dobrodusznego dyrektora, tak że nikt nie podejrzewał, że srebrnowłosy mag o wyglądzie poczciwego staruszka tak naprawdę manipuluje całą ich społecznością. Minerwa jako jedyna wiedziała o tym, ale nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Mogła się z nim kłócić, mogła go ignorować, mogła zarywać noce ze złości i żalu, ale nie mogła sprzeciwić się jego woli i zaryzykować usunięcia z Hogwartu i wyjawienia sekretów, które przez lata nagromadzili.

Już dawno przestała zakładać, że Albus trzymałby ją w Hogwarcie, gdyby to zagroziło jego planom.

Wstała gwałtownie. Nie powinna użalać się nad sobą. McGonagallowie tego nie robili. Powinna być w nieustannej gotowości, by w razie czego powstrzymać Albusa przed poświęceniem na rzecz większego dobra. Powinna nie spuszczać z oka Harry'ego. Coraz bardziej wierzyła, że w Hogwarcie jest ktoś, kto gorąco pragnie śmierci chłopca.

Wtem nagle Minerwa poczuła charakterystyczne wibrowanie na krawędzi świadomości. Odruchowo zmarszczyła brwi, jakby oczekując, że dziwne uczucie ustanie. Ono jednak dodatkowo się nasilało. Czarownica drżącym krokiem podeszła do okna.

Nad dalszym skrajem Zakazanego Lasu zobaczyła złoto-pomarańczową łunę.

No tak. Nie za bardzo odzywała się do Albusa, zatem on nie uznał za konieczne poinformować jej, że tego wieczoru do Hogwartu sprowadzą smoki. Zdusiła przekleństwo. Nawet z tak daleka wyczuwała instynktowny strach potężnych bestii.

Wygładziła szatę i wybiegła z gabinetu. Musiała pomoc smokologom – transport smoków był wysoce odradzany w każdej dotyczącej tych stworzeń książce. Zdezorientowane i nielubiące zmian smoki stawały się nieprzewidywalne, a przez to kilka razy bardziej niebezpieczne. Bała się, że wśród eskortujących smoki czarodziejów chęć utrzymania zadania w tajemnicy może być większa niż ich oddanie smokom.

Pędziła pustymi korytarzami, coraz mocniej odczuwając złość i strach pokrewnych smoczych dusz. Jednocześnie ich myślowe wołania zalewały jej umysł, przez co trudno było jej się skoncentrować. Jej determinację podkreślał jednak fakt, że wszystkie smoki bez wyjątku były samicami wysiadującymi jaja. Ich prawie ludzka troska o los potomstwa była tak silna, że Minerwa miała wrażenie, że niektóre z matek mogłyby uczyć się troski od tych majestatycznych i groźnych stworzeń.

Wreszcie wypadła na błonia przez główne wrota. Zdążyła zrobić kilka kroków, gdy to poczuła: ból związany z uderzeniem kilku zaklęć ogłuszających i powoli gasnącą przytomność.

\- Nie. – wyszeptała, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Tuż obok powietrze zadrżało, jakby coś przeleciało obok niej. Odwróciła się za tym, ale nic nie widziała. Potrząsnęła głową – wydawało jej się. Teraz powinna skupić się na pomocy smokom.

Gdy dobiegła do ogrodzenia, zobaczyła oddalające się potężne sylwetki Hagrida i madame Maxime. Zrobiła mentalną notkę by później zganić Hagrida za pomaganie Olympii – teraz panna Delacour wiedziała co ją czeka, co da jej przewagę nad Harrym!

Przybyła za późno. Smoki leżały nieruchomo, ogłuszone, w pozach czysto obronnych, własnymi ciałami osłaniając jaja. Na widok bezwładnego ciała szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego Minerwa poczuła trawiącą jej trzewia złość. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i transmutowała fragment ogrodzenia w mgłę oraz weszła do środka. Dopadła do boku leżącej samicy i wysłała w jej stronę myślową sondę – zwierzę jednak jej nie usłyszało. Minerwa wlała w nią nieco mocy, chcąc przez ten drobny gest dodać otuchy biednej smoczycy.

\- Kto tam jest?! Proszę natychmiast się wycofać, one są śmiertelnie groźne! – rozległ się głos za jej plecami. Krew w żyłach Minerwy zawrzała, gdy wyprostowała się i odwróciła do grupy magów w brązowych szatach, którzy zupełnie jawnie mieli różdżki w garściach.

\- Jak śmieliście je ogłuszyć! Przecież to niedopuszczalne! I potem się dziwicie, że smoki reagują agresją na czarodziejów! Wstyd, doprawdy! Zamiast natychmiast posłać po mnie, bym pomogła wam przy transporcie, oczywiście musieliście ten raz delektować się faktem, że macie nad nimi przewagę i możecie ją wykorzystać! – krzyczała, nie zważając na zdumione twarze zgromadzonych przed nią czarodziejów.

\- Szanowna pani, wiemy jak obchodzić się ze smokami. Nie wiem, jakie jest pani doświadczenie w tym względzie, ale chyba niewielkie, skoro z taką nieostrożnością odwraca się pani plecami do smoka. – odezwał się jeden z magów, młodzieniec o nieszczerym spojrzeniu.

Minerwa odruchowo wyciągnęła różdżkę. Serce biło jej szybko, nozdrza drgały z gniewu, a magia w żyłach domagała się surowej kary dla stojącego przed nią maga.

\- Moje doświadczenie?! Jako jedyna czarownica w dziejach latałam na smokach, kiedy ty jeszcze nie byłeś w planach, bezczelny młokosie! – wrzasnęła.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – z lewej strony nadbiegł zdyszany Charlie Weasley. Chyba wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie, by pojąć całą sytuację, bo zbladł bardzo.

\- Weasley! Kto tu dowodzi? Jako honorowa patronka Brytyjskiego Instytutu chcę wyrazić swoje oburzenie w związku z tym, jak zostały potraktowane obecne tu smoki! – warknęła władczym tonem Minerwa. Brawurowy młodzieniec przed nią teraz jakby skurczył się w sobie, a na jego policzkach wykwitły niezdrowe rumieńce.

\- Pani profesor, prosimy o wybaczenie. To się już więcej nie powtórzy. Następnym razem poprosimy panią, jeśli będziemy mieć jakiekolwiek problemy. – Weasley próbował dyplomatycznie wybrnąć z sytuacji.

\- Czuję się osobiście urażona, że w Instytutach pracują czarodzieje, którzy podnoszą różdżki na smoki. Hańba, Weasley! – Minerwa bez wahania wpadła w swój surowy belferski ton, co wywołało grymas na twarzy syna Molly i Artura.

\- Madame, to pierwsza taka sytuacja, nie wiedzieliśmy co robić. Popełniliśmy błąd. – choć Charlie starał się mówić spokojnie, Minerwa wyczuwała jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Zabierajcie się stąd. Nie powinno was tu być, kiedy się obudzą. Postaram się je uspokoić, ale niczego nie obiecuję. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, czując odpływ sił. Kilku młodszych smokologów się zawahało, ale Charlie posłał im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Grupka magów wycofała się. Minerwa oprowadziła ich wzrokiem, a potem powoli zaczęła krążyć wokół nieruchomych smoczyc.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła, uspokajając gwałtowny strach magicznych stworzeń, nawet w nieprzytomności tak bardzo wyraźny. Musiała być jednak chyba czwarta rano, gdy Minerwa usiadła na wilgotnej trawie, wtulona w miękkie podbrzusze samicy szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego i po prostu wsłuchiwała się w rytmiczne bicie potężnego serca. Naprzeciw niej wieże Hogwartu lśniły pod gwieździstym niebem.

Nadal była wściekła na Albusa. Zastanawiała się, czy z rozmysłem nie wspomniał jej o terminie przyjazdu smoków. Odrzuciła jednak tę myśl – Albus może i widział jedynie szerszy obraz rzeczywistości, niedostępny zwykłym śmiertelnikom, ale nie lubował się w sprawianiu bólu, nie był w gruncie rzeczy okrutny. Jeśli dojdą do niego plotki o tym jak potraktowała smokologów, pewnie zorientuje się, jak bolesne było dla niej oszałamianie smoków. Dawniej może przyszedłby, zły na samego siebie, próbując przekonać ją, że to było jedynie katastrofalne niedopatrzenie starego głupca. Dawniej ona uwierzyłaby mu, a potem zapomniałaby o tym, byle tylko wszystko wróciło do normy.

Jednak sprawa bezpieczeństwa Harry'ego Pottera tkwiła między nimi jak cierń. On mógł uważać ją za nieobiektywną i przewrażliwioną, ona zaś mogła do woli oskarżać go o knucie i manipulację. I tkwili w pacie – zbyt dobrze znając siebie i swoje najsłabsze punkty, ale jednocześnie obawiając się do końca zniszczyć jedno drugie.

Jak gdyby ich życie nie było dostatecznie skomplikowane, ich relacja musiała jeszcze bardziej wszystko utrudniać. Minerwa westchnęła. Kiedy dawno, dawno temu Tiara Przydziału zasugerowała jej, że jej los jest nierozerwalnie spleciony z Albusem, jako mała dziewczynka mogła jedynie mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś dorówna Dumbledore'owi. A teraz? Gorąco chciała wierzyć, że jednak nie jest taka jak on, że nie jest samolubna.

Gdyby jednak była taka szlachetna i altruistyczna, to nie kłamałaby przez tyle lat, tylko po to, by zachować w sekrecie swoje tajemnice.

\- Minerwa? – czyjś pełen troski głos wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

Podniosła głowę. Naprzeciw niej stała Poppy, drżąc z zimna i zapewne ze strachu.

\- Szsz. – Minerwa położyła palec na ustach, a potem ostrożnie się podniosła. Smoczyca, do której miękkiego podbrzusza się przytulała, nadal drzemała. Stąpając prawie bezszelestnie, Minerwa podążyła za Poppy poza ogrodzenie ze smokami. Gdy już się znalazły dostatecznie daleko, Poppy z dezaprobatą uniosła brwi:

\- Pół nocy leżałaś na mrozie! Minnie, będzie cudem, jak nie złapiesz przeziębienia!

\- Smoki to istoty naturalnie związane z ogniem, Poppy. – przypomniała jej łagodnie Minerwa. Pielęgniarka nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Widziałam smokologów. Musiałaś ostro ich potraktować, bo wyglądali koszmarnie. – rzuciła z wyrzutem.

\- Należało im się. Powinni byli mnie wezwać. – mruknęła Minerwa.

\- Nie wiedziałaś, że dziś przyjeżdżają? – spytała Poppy z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zapomniałam. Jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia i Albus mi nie przypomniał… - Minerwa chciała odepchnąć do siebie poczucie winy – najłatwiej było zrzucić całą winę na Albusa.

\- Nie możesz mu wybaczyć, że naraża Pottera w tym głupim turnieju, prawda? – Poppy przekrzywiła głowę. Minerwa przeklinała dociekliwość przyjaciółki.

\- To jest aż tak oczywiste? – jęknęła nauczycielka transmutacji. Konflikt dyrektora Hogwartu i jego zastępczyni byłby miodem na serce spragnionej sensacji Rity Skeeter.

\- Nie, po prostu znam was oboje dość długo. Dla większości nadal jesteście efektywnym dyrektorskim duetem – razem schodzicie na śniadanie, rozmawiacie, zdajecie się czytać sobie w myślach. – wyjaśniła Poppy.

Minerwa westchnęła. Wiele by dała, by znać myśli Albusa, meandry jego rozumowania i kierujące nim emocje. Zaraz jednak potrząsnęła głową – powinna zmienić temat, zanim ta rozmowa przejdzie na grząski grunt.

\- Szukałaś mnie w jakieś konkretnej sprawie, czy chciałaś obejrzeć smoki?

\- Niepokoi mnie zachowanie Moody'iego. Albo zupełnie zdziczał, albo nie wiem… dotarły do mnie plotki, że pokazuje na lekcjach Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. – wyszeptała Poppy, jakby bała się, że ktokolwiek może je podsłuchać.

Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy. Wyobraźnia podsunęła jej obraz Alastora rzucającego zaklęcie Cruciatus na uczniów. Prawdę mówiąc, to nie miała pojęcia, jakiego programu trzymał się Moody – ustalał to z Albusem dzień po uczcie powitalnej. A Albus nigdy nie pozwoliłby na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych w obecności uczniów. Chyba.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Moody mnie unika, a jeśli skonfrontuję z nim swoje podejrzenia to uzna to za podważanie jego autorytetu. – stwierdziła Minerwa.

\- Nie chodzi mi o konfrontację, raczej coś na kształt przyjacielskiej pogawędki. – wyjaśniła Poppy.

\- Nie wiem, Poppy. Pomyślę o tym, ale nie spodziewaj się zbyt wiele. Jeśli ty nie możesz normalnie z nim porozmawiać, to dlaczego miałby rozmawiać z kobietą, która nie zdołała uratować ani jego nogi, ani oka? – Minerwa pozwoliła by jej wyrzuty sumienia związane z osobą Alastora doszły do głosu. Poppy potrząsnęła głową.

\- Jak uważasz. Ja jednak sądzę, że on nie widzi w tobie kogoś, kto go zawiódł, tylko raczej kogoś, kogo podziwia. – rzekła szczerze pielęgniarka i nie czekając na Minerwę, ruszyła do zamku.

Nauczycielka transmutacji zacisnęła usta. Jak ktokolwiek mógł ją podziwiać? Ją, która zawiodła tak wielu.

Wróciła do smoków, które powoli budziły się z wymuszonego snu. Jej jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że gdyby cokolwiek poszło nie tak podczas pierwszego zadania, ona będzie w pobliżu, gotowa wkroczyć do akcji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa spieszyła przez Wielką Salę, a uczniowie oglądali się za nią. Ona jednak utkwiła wzrok w ciemnowłosym chłopcu siedzącym przy stole Gryfonów.

\- Potter, wszyscy reprezentanci już się zbierają na błoniach… Musicie przygotować się do pierwszego zadania. – rzekła, zatrzymując się przed nim.

\- Już idę. – ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że widelec z brzękiem upadł na talerz. Minerwa jeszcze zdołała odnotować, że Hermiona życzy przyjacielowi powodzenia. A potem razem wyszli z zamku.

Denerwowała się, a by ukryć zdradzające to świecenie rąk, zaczęła mówić:

\- Tylko bez paniki. Zachowaj trzeźwość umysłu. Mamy tam czarodziejów, którzy nie pozwolą, by sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Najważniejsze, żebyś starał się to zrobić jak najlepiej, o resztę się nie martw. Nawet jak ci się nie uda, nikt nie weźmie ci tego za złe. Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak. Tak, wspaniale. – odparł, ale był bardzo blady. Minerwa z trudem tłumiła odruch objęcia go, zabrania ze sobą gdzieś daleko, gdzie byłby bezpieczny.

Szybciej niż by chciała, stanęli przed namiotem.

\- Masz tam wejść z innymi zawodnikami i czekać na swoją kolej. W środku jest pan Bagman, który wyjaśni wam procedurę. …Powodzenia. – rzekła, lekko ściskając jego ramię.

Harry spojrzał wprost i przez jedną chwilę ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

\- Będzie tam pani? W razie czego? – spytał tak cicho, że ledwo go dosłyszała.

\- Oczywiście, Harry. – odpowiedziała miękko, choć głos jej się ściskał ze wzruszenia.

Zawsze była z nim, nawet jeśli tego nie wiedział. Łączyła ich więź silniejsza, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

\- Zatem za Gryffindor, pani profesor. – mruknął chłopak i wmaszerował do namiotu.

Minerwa odetchnęła lekko. Cokolwiek by nie było, ona nie miała wątpliwości, że Tiara Przydziału nie myliła się co do Harry'ego. Nawet ona nie miała tyle odwagi co ten chłopiec.

Skierowała się ku trybunie honorowej. Po lewej stronie były miejsca dla profesorów Hogwartu, a po prawej dla zaproszonych gości oraz loża sędziowska. Minerwa zeszła na sam dół, by być jak najbliżej bandy, po drodze odpowiadając skinieniem głowy na pozdrowienia znajomych magów. Już miała skierować się na lewo, na wolne miejsce obok Severusa, gdy ktoś chwycił ją za łokieć.

Odruchowo wyszarpnęła rękę i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Stała twarzą w twarz z sarkastycznie uśmiechającym się Igorem Karkarowem. Za nim zobaczyła resztę sędziów, czekających aż odsuną się z przejścia.

\- Profesor McGonagall, nie sądzę, by sprawiedliwie było, gdyby pani wtrącała się do tego zadania, a znając pani… eee… wyjątkowe relacje ze smokami, może mieć to miejsce. – rzekł Karkarow dziwnie miłym tonem.

Minerwa przez chwilę zamrugała, a potem kątem oka zobaczyła rumieniec rozlewający się na twarzy Olympii. No tak, przecież półolbrzymka była świadkiem tego, jak Minerwa kierowała stadem smoków. Postanawiając, że skonfrontuje się z nią później, nauczycielka transmutacji skupiła się na dyrektorze Drumstrangu.

\- Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć, profesorze Karkarow? – zapytała lodowatym tonem.

\- Powinna pani opuścić trybuny. Musimy dbać o poziom i zasady fair play w turnieju, szczególnie że już i tak zostały one mocno naruszone. – odparł Karkarow.

Minerwa zaniemówiła. Nie miała pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Nikt jeszcze nie oskarżył jej o niesprawiedliwe działanie tak wprost i to w twarz.

Spojrzała na Albusa. On jednak milczał, a jego spojrzenie utkwione było w splecionych palcach. Minerwa cofnęła się o krok, zdumiona ogromnym poczuciem zdrady, jakie ją zalało.

Przecież obiecała Harry'emu, że będzie przy jego pierwszym zadaniu. Przecież musiała czuwać, na wypadek, gdyby doszło do jakiegoś nieprzyjemnego incydentu. Przecież nie chodziło o to, kto wygra. Chodziło o to, by po drodze nikt nie zginął.

Wtem czyjaś dłoń delikatnie spoczęła na jej ramieniu.

\- Karkarow, ty bezmyślna gnido! McGonagall jest tu jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie uratować twojego reprezentanta gdy zemdleje za strachu na widok smoczego ognia.

Za nią stał Moody, a jego magiczne oko zdawało się wwiercać w Karkarowa.

\- Szalonooki! No tak, zapomniałem, że swój zawsze broni swego. Dziwne tylko, że ona nie była tak szlachetna by zdążyć na czas uratować twoją nogę i oko. – warknął Karkarow, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas.

Minerwa zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Trafił w sedno. Z boku widziała jak Albus nieznacznie kiwa głową, ale nie wiedziała, czy to polecenie skierowane do niej, czy do Alastora.

Tymczasem Moody spojrzał na nią, jakby czekając na jej odpowiedź. Zdumiało ją to – jakkolwiek szalony, Alastor często działał szybciej niż myślał. Postawiłaby pół fortuny na to, że potraktuje Igora jakimś urokiem, a on jedynie patrzył na nią. Pokręciła głową i zwróciła się do Karkarowa.

\- Są dwie możliwości wyrzucenia mnie z trybun. Jedna to polecenie dyrektora Hogwartu. Druga to wspólna decyzja w tej sprawie wszystkich sędziów turnieju. Czy zatem wypowiadasz się w imieniu wszystkich, Igorze? – wycedziła.

Karkarow zmieszał się. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek wydusić z siebie, Albus wreszcie zabrał głos.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym udzielał ci pełnomocnictwa, Igorze. Minerwa zostaje i to jest moje finalne słowo. – jego głos był idealnie spokojny.

Minerwa jedynie zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła się by przejść na swoje miejsce. Po drodze poklepała lekko Alastora po ramieniu, jak za starych dobrych czasów.

Gdy zasiadła na trybunie, zupełnie przypadkowo pomyślała o Spencer-Moonie. Były minister magii dziwnie kojarzył jej się z Karkarowem, choć dyrektor Drumstrangu był chyba bardziej żałosny. Złość pulsowała w niej powoli – jak ten były śmierciożerca mógł kwestionować jej poczucie sprawiedliwości?!

Obróciła głowę w prawo i zobaczyła niewzruszony profil Severusa.

Miała ochotę wybuchnąć gorzkim śmiechem – bo w końcu czy definitywne skreślanie jednego śmierciożercy i wieloletnie wspieranie innego nie było hipokryzją?

Wtem jednak rozległ się zgrzyt krat. Minerwa obejrzała dokładnie arenę. Wszędzie znajdowały się skały, jedyną rzeczą zwracającą uwagę był jedno złote jajo lśniące na górze znacznie cenniejszych, jakby granitowych.

Nagle zza jednej ze skał wyłoniła się smoczyca szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego. Na widowni rozległ się zbiorowy jęk strachu. Minerwa zamknęła swój umysł i zaczęła blokować swoją moc, by smoczyca nie wyczuła jej obecności. Teraz, po słowach Karkarowa, Minerwa mogła wkroczyć do akcji jedynie w ostateczności.

Gdzieś z drugiej strony rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej furtki. A potem na środku areny stanął Cedrik Diggory.

Minerwa naprawdę była pod wrażeniem, gdy Puchon zmienił kamień w labradora – była to idealna transmutacja. Nawet uśmiechnęła się do siedzącej z tyłu Pomony, która szturchnęła ją łokciem. Niemniej jednak nie było zbyt mądre posunięcie – smok szybko stracił zainteresowanie psem. Ostatecznie Diggory zdobył jajo. Minerwa cieszyła się – oprócz kilku poparzeń jeden reprezentant Hogwartu wyszedł obronną ręką ze starcia z dorosłym i rozwścieczonym smokiem.

Następna była uczennica Beauxbatons, która musiała poradzić sobie z walijskim zielonym. Teoretycznie był to najmniej groźny gatunek, a co ciekawe, panna Delacour natychmiast wykorzystała fakt, że akurat walijskie są bardzo podatne na działanie zaklęć usypiających. Zaczęła wprowadzać stworzenie w trans – zadziałało, bo smok już po kwadransie wydawał się być uśpiony, lecz Minerwa doskonale wyczuwała, że jest to jedynie bardzo lekki sen. Gdy tylko reprezentantka francuskiej szkoły porwała złote jajo z paszczy smoka wystrzeliły oślepiające płomienie, przypiekając jej szatę. Na szczęście dziewczyna nie straciła przytomności umysłu i ugasiła ogień wodą z różdżki.

Po pannie Delacour na arenie pojawił się Wiktor Krum, denerwująco pewny siebie na pierwszy rzut oka, ale Minerwa wychwyciła osobliwe drżenie jednego kolana ucznia Drumstrangu. Nie dziwiło jej to – Krum wylosował chińskiego ogniomiota. Potężna bestia wyraźnie upatrzyła sobie w nim obiad – Minerwa skrzywiła się, widząc sugestywny obraz skwierczącej czerwonej szaty, jaki wytworzyła wyobraźnia smoka. Krum jednak był dość dobrze przygotowany. Wiedział, że oczy smoków są ich słabym punktem. Gdy jego mocne zaklęcie trafiło ogniomiota, Minerwa zgięła się w pół, czując zalewającą ją falę bólu. Smoczyca zaczęła miotać się z czystego, porażającego strachu, przez co zgniotła połowę jaj. Minerwa wydała z siebie jęk boleści widząc takie pole zniszczenia. Zerknęła na lożę sędziowską. Karkarow szczerzył zęby z zadowoleniem, zaś Albus zmarszczył czoło z dezaprobatą.

Gdy Krum złapał jajo, nadeszła kolej na Harry'ego.

Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że na chłopaka będzie czekał przerażający rogogon węgierski.

Gdy Harry wyszedł na widok wszystkich, zapadła cisza. A potem rozległ się ryk rozeźlonego smoka. Harry rozejrzał się, jakby szukał czegoś. Jego wzrok na moment zatrzymał się na Minerwie. Mrugnęła do niego. Chłopak uniósł różdżkę i wykrzyknął mocnym głosem:

\- Accio Błyskawica!

A potem wszystko nabrało sensu. Harry latał fenomenalnie, z wdziękiem i lekkością, jakby całe to zadanie było tylko kolejnym meczem quidditcha. Publiczność jak urzeczona obserwowała jego lot i bezradnego smoka, który usiłował go dosięgnąć. Minerwa wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy jeden ze szpikulców rogogona rozorał ramię Harry'ego. Najchętniej rzuciłaby mu się na pomoc i przerwała tę farsę, ale sam Potter chyba nie spostrzegł się , jak poważnie jest ranny. Potem zaczął wykonywać błyskawiczne manewry w powietrzu i Minerwa szybko zrozumiała, że chłopak zachce spróbować szalenie niebezpiecznego lotu nurkowego. To z pewnością byłoby błyskotliwe, choć osiągalne jedynie dla tych, którzy w powietrzu czuli się lepiej niż na ziemi.

I wtedy Harry zanurkował. Spadał jak kamień w wodę – zbyt szybki, by rogogon zdołał go dosięgnąć. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech, gdy jej uczeń oderwał ręce od trzonka Błyskawicy i triumfalnie chwycił złote jajo w obie dłonie.

Wrzasnęła z radości, razem z setkami obserwujących to widzów. A potem bez wahania zerwała się z miejsca i pobiegła do wyjścia z areny. Za nią kuśtykał Moody oraz pędził Hagrid.

\- To było wspaniałe, Potter! – krzyknęła, gdy tylko zobaczyła syna Lily i Jamesa. Wzruszenie ścisnęło ją za gardło, gdy pomyślała sobie, jak byliby z niego dumni.

Harry spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

Minerwa pomyślała, że jakkolwiek Albus by jej nie ranił, on nie był jedyną rzeczą trzymającą ją przy życiu – miała Hogwart, miała uczniów, którymi musiała się opiekować. Miała wreszcie Harry'ego, nad którym winna była nieustannie czuwać.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Profesor Minerwa McGonagall rzuciła groźne spojrzenie na lewo, gdzie pod ścianą siedzieli wszyscy męscy przedstawiciele domu lwa, wiercący się z niecierpliwością. Naprzeciw nich, z prawej strony siedziały dziewczęta – nieco spokojniejsze, ale rzucające jej zaciekawione spojrzenia – bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, by opiekun domu wzywał na spotkanie wszystkich Gryfonów. Ona sama stała na samym środku, za nią zaś Filch rozstawiał pokaźnych rozmiarów gramofon.

Odetchnęła niezauważalnie. Powoli zaczynała żałować swojego pomysłu. Patrząc na rozbrykanych Gryfonów, bardzo wątpiła, by ta jedna godzina mogła przynieść jakieś efekty. Z drugiej strony, nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby spisała ich wszystkich na straty.

\- Proszę o ciszę. – odezwała się Minerwa, nie podnosząc głosu. Uczniowie umilkli i wbili w nią wzrok.

\- Zebrałam was tu dziś, by poinformować was o tym, że w naszej szkole odbędzie się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, który jest tradycją Turnieju Trójmagicznego od samego początku. W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, my i nasi goście zbieramy się w Wielkiej Sali, by pozwolić sobie na … eee… nieco uprzejmej frywolności. – ciągnęła dalej, lekko zacinając się przy ostatnich słowach. Otuchy nie dodawał jej fakt, że część dziewcząt z trudem ukrywało rozbawienie. Rzuciła im ostre spojrzenie i podjęła przerwaną wypowiedź:

\- Jako przedstawiciele szkoły będącej gospodarzem turnieju, oczekuję, że wszyscy razem i każdy z osobna pokażecie swoje najlepsze umiejętności. I mam tu również na myśli umiejętności taneczne, bo Bal Bożonarodzeniowy to głównie tańce.

Gdy tylko ostatnie słowo uleciało z jej ust, uczniowie zaczęli gorączkowo szeptać między sobą. Chłopcy mieli raczej zmartwione miny, dziewczęta okazywały dużo więcej entuzjazmu.

\- Cisza! – rzekła, unosząc dłonie. Rozmowy ucichły. – Dom Godryka Gryffindora cieszy się szacunkiem społeczności czarodziejów od prawie dziesięciu wieków. Nie pozwolę, byście zbrukali imię swego domu w jedną noc, zachowując się jak banda rozbrykanych małpiszonów! – rzuciła ostro. Większość uczniów pokiwała potulnie głowami – Weasley'owie jedynie wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

\- W tańcu, trzeba pozwolić ciału oddychać. Wewnątrz każdej dziewczyny czeka piękny łabędź, usiłujący poderwać się do lotu…. – zaczęła, ale zaraz potem jej wrażliwe uszy wychwyciły szept Ronalda Weasley'a.

\- Coś na pewno chce się wyrwać z Eloise Midgen, ale nie jest to raczej łabędź.

Minerwa poczuła złość rozlewającą się po ciele. Może panna Midgen nie była najładniejsza, ale nie zasługiwała na tak raniące słowa. Nauczycielka postanowiła dać nauczkę panu Weasley.

\- A w każdym młodzieńcu dumny lew szykuje się do skoku. Panie Weasley, mogę prosić? – Minerwa z niewinną miną podeszła do rudowłosego chłopca i chwyciła go żelaznym uściskiem za sweter. Przerażony Ronald był zmuszony się podnieść.

\- Dobrze. Teraz, proszę, połóż swoją prawą rękę na mojej talii. – zarządziła Minerwa.

\- Gdzie? – zapytał kompletnie struchlały Weasley.

\- W pasie. – mruknęła Minerwa. Weasley był tak przelękły, że ledwie poczuła jego dłoń.

\- Panie Filch, proszę włączyć muzykę. – poleciła.

Gdy popłynęły pierwsze takty, Minerwa wolno ruszyła do przodu.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy. – ze sporym wysiłkiem sterowała nieporadnym czternastolatkiem. Z lekką satysfakcją odnotowała krople potu na czole Ronalda – przynajmniej mogła mieć pewność, że nie będzie się naśmiewał z niezbyt urodziwych dziewcząt. A jego bracia, zaśmiewający się w kącie, na pewno nie dadzą mu zapomnieć o upokarzającym tańcu ze starą nietoperzycą, McGonagall.

\- Cała reszta, na parkiet! Nikt nie wyjdzie z tej sali, dopóki nie opanuje podstawowych kroków, dopilnuję tego osobiście! – rzekła, a potem z zadowoleniem pokiwała głową, gdy z grupy chłopców jako pierwszy podniósł się Neville Longbottom i poprosił Hermionę.

Gdy wreszcie dała odsapnąć czerwonemu na twarzy Weasley'owi, większość była już na środku sali, próbując prostych układów. Ruszyła do grupy niemrawych chłopców – w głębi duszy żałowała, że nie jest tak jak kiedyś, że dzieci od najmłodszych lat uczono tańca i dobrych manier.

Wieczorem Minerwa siedziała w swoim gabinecie, opracowując menu na bal. Usiłowała przypomnieć sobie jakieś wyszukane potrawy z czasów swojego dzieciństwa, ale takie szczegóły zdążyły się już zatrzeć. Zresztą ona nigdy nie przepadała za wyrafinowaną, francuską kuchnią, którą zazwyczaj serwowano na stole jej rodziców. Wolała proste, treściwe, szkockie potrawy. Dlatego szczerze wierzyła, że skrzaty domowe mieszkające w Hogwarcie jakoś jej pomogą.

Postanowiła poddać się z tym niewdzięcznym zadaniem – dogodzenie wszystkim gustom było niemożliwe.

Wstawała, gdy ktoś zapukał energicznie. Odruchowo otworzyła drzwi, jednocześnie dla zachowania pozorów chwytając za różdżkę. Rozluźniła się, gdy w progu stanął Snape.

\- Proszę, wejdź Severusie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – spytała, wskazując mu krzesło, na którym czasem siadał, gdy karała go za uczniowskie przewinienia. Wiedziała, że to niewłaściwe, ale nadal było coś mrocznego w tym nauczycielu, a ona trudno rozstawała się z naturalną przewagą.

\- Słyszałem, że udało ci się dziś przetrwać tę okropną farsę nauczania uczniów tańczyć. – rzekł, bez słowa zajmując miejsce naprzeciw niej, z wyraźną niechęcią wypowiadając ostatnie słowo.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ta okropna farsa była od początku moim pomysłem. – oznajmiła, z trudem ukrywając rozbawienie na widok lekkiego wahania w oczach Severusa.

\- No tak. W każdym razie na pewno dotarły do ciebie pogłoski o Filiusie? – mag mówił tak cicho, że ledwie go słyszała.

Minerwa skrzywiła się. Naturalnie zapomniała o niskim wzroście drogiego przyjaciela, uczącego zaklęć. Gdy zatem biedny Flitwick stanął do tańca z dwa razy od niego wyższą uczennicą, widok musiał być przekomiczny. Teraz plotkowało o tym pół szkoły, a nieświadomy niczego Filius nie rozumiał, dlaczego na jego widok uczniowie uśmiechają się nieco zbyt szeroko. Minerwa już wyznaczyła Pomonę do niewdzięcznego zadania uświadomienia niziutkiego czarodzieja.

\- Niestety tak. Żałuję, że tego nie przewidziałam. – mruknęła, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach.

\- Zatem na pewno rozumiesz moje obawy. Nie chciałbym zmuszać żadnej Ślizgonki do tańczenia ze mną, to byłaby dla każdej za duża trauma. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Minerwo. – wypalił Severus, a jego zwykle bladożółta twarz jakby zaróżowiła się nieco.

Minerwa miała ogromną ochotę zachichotać. Właśnie wyobraziła sobie Snape'a uczącego tanecznych kroków. To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne wyobrażenie nawet dla jej wyobraźni. Przez chwilę milczała, na tyle długo, by Snape zdążył pomyśleć, że jego sprawa jest przegrana.

\- Załóżmy, że wiem w czym rzecz. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – spytała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Ciemne źrenice zalśniły, gdy do Severusa dotarło, że oto ma przed sobą strzęp nadziei.

\- Nie mogłabyś poprowadzić tej lekcji za mnie? – zapytał cicho, doskonale rozumiejąc, że prosi ją o wiele.

\- Jaką dasz mi gwarancję, że Malfoy albo któryś z jego kolegów nie podstawi mi nogi by oglądać upokorzenie zdrajczyni krwi McGonagall? – nawet się nie spostrzegła, gdy w jej słowa wdarł się lód.

\- Nie mów tak. Nie odważą się. Poza tym im też będzie zależeć, by dobrze wypaść na tym balu. – Snape brzmiał dziwnie błagalnie, co zaskoczyło Minerwę. Przez kilkadziesiąt sekund rozważała całą sytuację.

To było szaleństwo.

A jednak…

\- Dobrze, poprowadzę za ciebie tą lekcję. Bądź jednak świadom, że właśnie dałeś mi do ręki kolejny argument, że Tiara się nie myliła i nie jesteś godzien Gryffindoru. – rzekła sarkastycznie – wątpiła, by jej słowa zabolały Snape'a – on był wykuty z granitu.

Severus wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Masz rację, jestem wyjątkowym tchórzem. – mruknął tak cicho, że ledwo to usłyszała. Jego słowa ją zdumiały, ale zanim je przemyślała, dodał:

\- Lekcja jest za dwa tygodnie.

\- Na Merlina, Severusie, ile razy ją przekładałeś? – pokręciła głową.

\- Ile się dało. Dziękuję, pani profesor. – odpowiedział, będąc już przy drzwiach. Minerwa uniosła brwi - ,,dziękuję" zdawało się nie należeć do słownika Snape'a.

\- Spłacę ten dług, obiecuję. – dodał mężczyzna, jeszcze bardziej zdumiewając Minerwę.

\- Ach, idź już chłopcze, zanim się rozmyślę. – powiedziała, odwracając głowę. Severus skłonił się i wyszedł.

Miała uczyć tańca Ślizgonów! Świat rzeczywiście stawał na głowie….


	25. Rozdział 25

Dwa tygodnie później profesor McGonagall z udawaną pewnością siebie wmaszerowała do jednej z sal w lochach, pełnej Ślizgonów. Ze wszystkich sił starała sobie wmówić, że nie powinna traktować tego jak wejścia do gniazda żmij – to było nieprofesjonalne, poddawać się śmiesznym uprzedzeniom. Oszukiwała swój umysł, ale trudno było jej oszukać zmysły i intuicję, a wyraźnie widziała nieufność i podejrzliwość na bladych twarzach Ślizgonów. Jakże różne było to od zaciekawienia prezentowanego przez jej lwy!

Przypomniała sobie jednak o tym, jak obiecywała wszystkim, że zamek podczas balu zaprezentuje się bez zarzutu. Przypomniała sobie błagalne spojrzenie Severusa.

Odchrząknęła. Ostatnie ostrożne szepty ucichły. Minerwa postanowiła zagrać w otwarte karty.

\- Na pewno dotarła do was informacja, że w związku z Turniejem Trójmagicznym, Hogwart jest gospodarzem tradycyjnego Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Nie muszę też wam chyba objaśniać, że takie oficjalne bale, to oczywiście okazja do lepszego poznania naszych gości i pokazania się z jak najlepszej strony. Ale kto mi powie, co jest jedną z najistotniejszych składowych każdego balu? – spytała, rozglądając się. Przez chwilę nikt nie drgnął. Wywróciła oczami. Wtem jeden z pięciorocznych chłopców podniósł rękę.

\- Tak, panie Fawley? – spytała łagodnie, widząc jak niektórzy rzucają chłopcu niechętne spojrzenia.

\- Taniec. – odpowiedział Ślizgon.

\- Właśnie. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu, panie Fawley. Zatem, jak się pewnie domyślacie, na dzisiejszych zajęciach będziecie mogli poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. – wyjaśniła Minerwa i machnęła różdżką, a stojąca obok niej katedra zamieniła się w lśniący fortepian. Oczywiście, to było popisywanie się, ale zadziałało, bo część Ślizgonów otworzyła szerzej oczy na ten pokaz magii. Wtem jednak Pansy Parkinson podniosła rękę z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Słucham, panno Parkinson. – Minerwa spokojnie zmierzyła wzrokiem nastolatkę, która nieco się zgarbiła, ale odezwała się:

\- Słyszałam, że te lekcje prowadzą w poszczególnych domach ich opiekunowie. Dlaczego zatem nie ma tutaj profesora Snape'a?

Minerwa zmrużyła oczy, a potem lekko wygięła wargi i rzekła:

\- Och, rozumiem panno Parkinson, że liczyłaś na szansę zatańczenia z profesorem Snape'em? – rzuciła Minerwa lekkim tonem.

Młodsi Ślizgoni wybuchli śmiechem, starsi ledwo trzymali rozbawienie na wodzy. Pansy zrobiła się czerwona jak burak.

Minerwa wiedziała, że nie powinna podważać autorytetu Severeusa – nigdy nie dotarło do niej, by on kiedykolwiek próbował podważać jej. Ale z drugiej strony, to przez niego była tutaj i póki co nie bawiła się zbyt dobrze.

\- Wspaniale, skoro już panna Parkinson wyraziła swoje ubolewanie z powodu nieobecności profesora Snape, myślę, że możemy zaczynać. Po pierwsze, ilu z was wcześniej pobierało lekcje tańca – to znaczy zanim przyszliście do Hogwartu albo podczas wakacji? – Minerwa rozejrzała się. Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie, ale nikt się nie zgłosił.

Minerwa postanowiła sięgnąć po ostatniego asa w rękawie.

\- Cóż, a byłam przekonana, że to jedna z podstawowych umiejętności, które wpaja się w rodach czystej krwi… - mruknęła z rozczarowaniem, na tyle głośno, by wszyscy ją usłyszeli.

Rozejrzała się ponownie – połowa Ślizgonów miała ręce w górze. Zadowolona, że jej podstęp ( godny potomkini Salazara) zadziałał, Minerwa wskazała dziewczynę z szóstego roku i chłopca z siódmego.

\- Panno Shafiq, panie Flint, zapraszam tu na środek. Czy bylibyście tak uprzejmi i pokazali swoim kolegom i koleżankom podstawowe kroki? – zapytała. Dwójka Ślizgonów sztywno skinęła głowami. Ustawili się na środku i Flint wprawnym gestem ujął jedną dłoń dziewczyny, a drugą położył na jej talii. Minerwa pokiwała głową, usatysfakcjonowana – ich postawy były nienaganne. Potem zaś zasiadła do fortepianu i zaczęła grać.

Specjalnie wybrała wolniejszy utwór, by reszta mogła dokładnie przyjrzeć się tańczącym. Dobrze ich nauczono – byli nawet dość zgrani, Minerwa nie wykluczała więc, że uczono ich w tym samym miejscu – dzieci było mało, więc jeśli rody czystej krwi organizowały lekcje, to często zapraszały zaprzyjaźnione rodziny. Nie wiedziała, w jakich stosunkach były rodziny tych konkretnych dwojga uczniów – już dawno przestała śledzić te niuanse.

Gdy już panna Shafiq i pan Flint pokazali większość podstawowych układów, Minerwa zarządziła, by reszta dobrała się w pary i poćwiczyła.

Co zaskakujące, nikt nie zaprotestował. Nawet więcej, na twarzach tych młodych magów z domu węża Minerwa wyłapywała pojedyncze oznaki zadowolenia. Taniec im się podobał. Nie był nudną i sztywną tradycją, był przyjemnością. Minerwa nie wiedziała, ile w tym wszystkim szczerości, a ślizgońskiego przywiązania do spraw statusu i wyrafinowania.

Jej pierwsza lekcja z całym domem węża skończyła się szybciej, niż mogłaby się tego spodziewać. I co zaskakujące, nie było tak źle, jak zakładała, choć niektórzy wywracali oczami, gdy zwracała im uwagę na błędy.

Doskonale zdyscyplinowani, Ślizgoni szybko opuścili loch. Został jedynie Draco Malfoy, który podszedł do niej, nadal siedzącej przy fortepianie, z niepewną miną.

\- Tak, panie Malfoy? – Minerwa ze wszystkich sił starała się by jej ton był neutralny.

\- Eee.. Gdzie nauczono panią grać, pani profesor? – wydukał wreszcie chłopak, podbródkiem wskazując fortepian. Minerwa nawet nie kryła zaskoczenia, ale i tak odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Matka nauczyła mnie grać. Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, uważano, że każda szanująca się czarownica powinna mieć tę umiejętność. – wyjaśniła. Jej umysł zaś już pochłonęło wyraźne wspomnienie – przestronny salon jej matki w ich londyńskiej rezydencji oraz piskliwy głos Clary McGonagall, nieustannie krytykującej jej grę czy śpiew. Może na pierwszy rzut oka to nie było przyjemne wspomnienie, ale z biegiem lat Minerwa nauczyła się je cenić – w końcu gra na fortepianie była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, którą ostatecznie wykonywały wspólnie.

\- Moja mama też to potrafi. Kiedyś zapytałem jej, czy nie byłoby łatwiej grać za pomocą magii. Zaprzeczyła kategorycznie, ale nie potrafiła wyjaśnić dlaczego. Potem podsłuchałem jak mówiła przyjaciółce, że próbowała nauczyć się grać magią, ale to było zbyt trudne dla niej. – mówił Draco, wpatrzony w lśniącą powierzchnię instrumentu, jakby nieświadom obecności Minerwy.

\- Wbrew pozorom gra za pomocą magii jest dużo trudniejsza. Gdy czarodzieje odkryli zaklęcia wyczarowujące muzykę, chcieli zamienić tę w istocie mugolską tradycję uczenia dzieci gry na instrumencie w bardziej …um… czarodziejską. Ale nie udało im się to, bo większość dzieci nie była w stanie opanować zaczarowania instrumentu by wygrywał określoną melodię. – mówiła ze spokojem, jakby omawiała kolejną transmutacyjną przemianę. Lecz tym razem Malfoy słuchał z zainteresowaniem.

\- Ale w czym tkwi różnica? – spytał.

\- Pokażę ci. – odpowiedziała. Położyła dłonie na klawiaturze i w mugolski sposób zagrała jedną z bardziej skomplikowanych melodii. Następnie wstała, wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła wykonywać nią skomplikowane ruchy. Całość trwała nieporównywalnie dłużej. Na koniec rzekła z odpowiednią intonacją:

\- Muzopianum.

Klawisze zaczęły się poruszać i z fortepianu popłynęły dźwięki tej samej melodii. Na końcu jednak jeden dźwięk był inny. Malfoy wychwycił to, bo zmarszczył brwi.

\- Na końcu opuściłam różdżkę o pięć centymetrów za nisko.- dodała cicho. Ślizgon pokiwał głową.

\- Granie za pomocą magii jest bardziej czasochłonne i o wiele łatwiej się pomylić. – wyciągnął wniosek.

\- Otóż to, panie Malfoy. – potwierdziła. Chłopak przeniósł wzrok z fortepianu na jej twarz, ale potem szybko wbił go w czubki butów.

\- Chyba powinienem już iść. Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall. – mruknął i szybko wyszedł.

Brak jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia czy nawet wdzięczności nie dziwił Minerwy. Bo jeśli Draco po Narcyzie przejął zainteresowanie muzyką, to jego niechęć do niej samej i wszystkiego co gryfońskie została mu wpojona przez ojca, Lucjusza.

Draco był dzieckiem obojga swoich rodziców. Jednak był też sobą i po tej krótkiej rozmowie, Minerwa po raz pierwszy zaczęła to zauważać. Tak samo jak to, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni to rozpuszczone dzieci przekonanych o wyższości krwi bogatych rodziców. Może zbyt surowo ich wszystkich oceniała, patrząc jedynie przez pryzmat swojej nienawiści do najsławniejszego przedstawiciela Slytherinu.

Pokręciła głową – takie rozważania mogły prowadzić na grząski grunt. Zamieniła fortepian z powrotem w katedrę i wyszła z pustego pomieszczenia, pragnąc jedynie jak najszybciej opuścić niegościnne i nieprzyjazne lochy.

Była dziwnie pokrzepiona widokiem swojego nieco surowego, ale jednak przytulnego apartamentu. Szkarłatno-złote akcenty kojarzyły jej się z ciepłym żarem w kominku. Lochy może dla niektórych miały swój tajemniczy urok (Severus?) ale dla niej były zimne i nieprzystępne. Dlatego swe pierwsze kroki skierowała do małej kuchni, gdzie zagrzała wodę na rozgrzewającą herbatę. Zdążyła jedynie ją zalać, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi gabinetu. Westchnęła – to zapewne musiał być jakiś uczeń.

Udała się do gabinetu i rzekła:

\- Proszę.

Drzwi otworzyła nieco zarumieniona Hermiona Granger.

\- Nie przeszkadzam, pani profesor? – zapytała, nerwowo przekraczając próg.

\- Nie, panno Granger. Mogę nie znaleźć czasu dla dyrektora czy ministerstwa, ale zawsze znajdę go dla moich uczniów. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Bo chodzi o ten cały bal, pani profesor. – wyszeptała dziewczyna, wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

Minerwa pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i powiedziała:

\- Chodź zatem, zrobię ci herbaty.

Przeszły do salonu Minerwy. Nauczycielka wskazała Hermionie jeden z foteli, a sama poszła do kuchni, by zaparzyć drugą herbatę. Wróciła z dwoma filiżankami i wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania na twarzy.

\- A więc? – spytała łagodnie, zachęcając Gryfonkę do mówienia. Hermiona przez chwilę jakby szukała odpowiednich słów. W końcu zapytała:

\- Pani profesor, czy pójście na ten bal z kimś spoza Gryffindoru, spoza nawet Hogwartu, byłoby niewłaściwe?

Minerwa przez chwilę milczała. Pamiętała dokładnie swoje własne wątpliwości, kiedy przez wiele nocy zastanawiała się, jak jej przyjaciele z Gryffindoru przyjmą fakt, że postanowiła iść z prefektem Slytherinu.

Wtedy tylko Moody czuł się urażony. Ale jego zaproszenie odrzuciła, więc mógł czuć się osobiście dotknięty. Cała reszta była zachwycona, twierdząc, że bardziej idealnej pary Hogwart nie widział.

Idealna para – jakież to było przerażające. Teraz wiedziała, że zgoda na pójście na bal z Tomem była katastrofalnym błędem. Ale czy sytuacja siedzącej przed nią uczennicy była taka sama?

\- Nie powiem, jestem nieco zaskoczona, byłam pewna, że pójdziesz z Weasley'em albo Potterem. – rzekła w końcu czarownica.

Hermiona zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej i odparła szybko:

\- Harry chyba zakochał się z Cho Chang, ale ona jest zapatrzona w Cedrika, więc… sama nie wiem. A Ron… on przecież nie może iść z żadnym maszkaronem, jedynie z kimś na miarę Fleur Delacour. – w ostatnim zdaniu Hermiony zabrzmiała wyraźna uraza i lekka zazdrość.

Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło. Ale zaraz rzekła:

\- Hermiono, przecież ty jesteś bardzo ładna. I tak naprawdę nie powinnaś porównywać się do panny Delacour, w której żyłach płynie krew willii. Jest młoda, więc jeszcze nie do końca kontroluje ten ułamek mocy odziedziczony po pięknych babkach- w efekcie większość chłopców ciągnie do niej jak ćmy do światła.

Dziewczyna słuchała jej z uwagą, a potem otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- Skąd pani to wie? – zapytała nieco podejrzliwie.

Minerwa odwróciła głowę.

\- Kiedyś się tym interesowałam. – mruknęła cicho nauczycielka. Jak miała pomóc Hermionie, przyznając się, że w jej żyłach płynie nieco krwi ciemnej willii?

\- Czyli ich piękno to kwestia rzeczywistej urody czy mocy? – zapytała Hermiona, obserwując ją badawczo. Minerwa już wiedziała, że dziewczyna wyczuła jej wahanie.

\- Mieszanka. Wille są naturalnie piękne, ale dopiero aktywowanie mocy, pewnej pierwotnej magii przyciąga do nich mężczyzn. Trzeba jednak być ostrożnym i pamiętać, że to gwałtowne i zmiennokształtne stworzenia.

\- Widziałam je na mistrzostwach świata. Wszystkie były porażająco pięknymi blondynkami. – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tak, jasne wille są najczęściej spotykane. – odpowiedziała automatycznie Minerwa, zanim zdążyła przemyśleć swoje słowa. Pożałowała ich, gdy Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Są więc inne tak? – spytała z zadowoleniem.

\- Tak, istnieją jeszcze ciemne wille, ale są o wiele rzadsze. Różnią się właśnie powierzchownością – jeśli zdecydują się przybrać postać konia, to będą rumakiem czarnym jak smoła, zaś jasna willa miałaby śnieżnobiałą sierść. – wyjaśniała zrezygnowanym tonem Minerwa.

\- A jako ludzie? – drążyła temat Hermiona.

\- Ich skóra skrzy się na srebrno, ich oczy są jak obsydiany, a ich włosy mają kruczoczarny odcień. Są też potężniejsze niż ich jasne kuzynki, ale tak jak one, ich figura jest nienaganna.

\- W pani żyłach też płynie krew willii, prawda? – zapytała Hermiona bezpośrednio.

Minerwa przewróciła oczami – powinna się domyślić, że Hermiona szybko połączy fakty i nie zdradzać tylu szczegółów – teraz jednak było już za późno.

\- W linii McGonagallów były ze dwie ciemne wille. Ze strony mojej matki doszukałam się jasnej. Nie wiem jak z rodziną mojej babki ze strony ojca, ale możliwe że tam również były jakieś wille albo ich potomkinie. Ja w każdym razie niewiele się w nie wdałam. – szybko dodała obronnym tonem.

\- Pani profesor! Przecież jest pani piękna! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, a zaraz potem zarumieniła się mocno.

\- Dziękuje, panno Granger, ale to nie jest prawda, a mamy tu omówić twój udział w balu, a nie mój brak urody. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Hermiona chciała zaprotestować, ale nauczycielka rzuciła jej swoje sławne surowe spojrzenie.

\- Więc wracając do tematu, to turniej został reaktywowany głównie po to, by promować współpracę z społecznościami czarodziejów z innych państw. Poznanie ich kultury, a nawet zaprzyjaźnienie się z nimi, jest jednym z celów całego przedsięwzięcia. Zatem masz pełne prawo pójść z kim zechcesz, Hermiono. Nie ważne, czy będzie to uczeń Drumstrangu, czy Hogwartu. Ważne, żebyś ty dobrze się bawiła na tym balu. A jeśli ktokolwiek uznałby to za niewłaściwe, to nie powinnaś go słuchać. – Minerwa mówiła łagodnym tonem. Z zadowoleniem obserwowała, jak twarz dziewczyny rozjaśnia się za każdym razem, gdy używała jej imienia, a nie nazwiska.

\- Chyba to potrzebowałam usłyszeć. Byłam taka zagubiona z tym wszystkim… nie miałam pojęcia, że czarodzieje traktują takie rzeczy tak poważnie. Nawet nie kupiłam sukienki, bo myślałam, że nic się nie stanie, jak mnie nie będzie na tym balu. – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko Hermiona.

Minerwa pokiwała głową – o tak, czarodzieje traktowali takie bale bardzo poważnie. Każdy taniec, każde słowo, każdy ruch miał ukryte znaczenie. Postanowiła jednak skupić się na czymś innym.

\- W Hogsmeade pewnie wszystko jest już wykupione. – mruknęła do siebie Minerwa.

\- Podobno można jakoś transmutować ubrania. Słyszałam, że można zrobić prześliczną suknię ślubną ze zwykłego prześcieradła. – rzekła Hermiona. Minerwa pokiwała głową i zaraz zapytała:

\- Masz jakąkolwiek pasującą suknię?

\- Tylko jedną, całą szarą. – przyznała Hermiona.

Minerwa klasnęła w dłonie. Obok pojawił się skrzat domowy, Hermiona aż podskoczyła.

\- Tricky, udaj się proszę do dormitorium czwartorocznych Gryfonek i w kufrze panny Granger znajdź szarą sukienkę. I proszę przynieś ją tutaj. – poleciła Minerwa.

Skrzat skłonił się, zniknął i pojawił po minucie.

\- Czy to ta, milady? – spytał uprzejmie Hermionę. Ta pokiwała głową, a potem wypaliła:

\- Czyli to prawda, skrzaty wykonują nie tylko niewolniczą pracę w kuchni, ale także usługują profesorom! Mogłabym się tego spodziewać po Snape'ie, ale nie po pani, pani profesor!

Minerwa przez chwilę była oniemiała – taki wybuch zupełnie nie był w stylu panny Granger. Skrzat też się zawahał, ale odparował:

\- Panienka nie powinna zwracać się w ten sposób do jaśnie pani! Jaśnie pani jest największą przyjaciółką skrzatów w Hogwarcie! Jej rezydencja jest drugim po Hogwarcie miejscem pracy dla nas! Każdy skrzat w Wielkiej Brytanii chce tam trafić!

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy. Minerwa delikatnie odebrała sukienkę z rąk trzęsącego się ze złości skrzata.

\- Tricky, dziękuję ci. – rzekła sugestywnie. Skrzat rzucił Hermionie ostatnie niechętne spojrzenie, skłonił się przed Minerwą i zniknął z pyknięciem.

\- To prawda? Rezydencja? – wzburzona Hermiona rzuciła Minerwie oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy skrzaty są już zbyt stare, by efektywnie pracować w Hogwarcie, wysyłamy je do mojego domu, niedaleko stąd. Tam żyją sobie w spokoju, mając całą posiadłość dla siebie, razem z zadaniem dbania o nią, dlatego nie czują się porzucone. Rozumiem, panno Granger, że natura skrzata domowego jest ci obca, dlatego puszczę twoje słowa w niepamięć. Chciałabym jednak, byś na przyszłość ostrożniej wydawała osądy. – Minerwa szybko pożałowała ostrego wydźwięku swoich słów, widząc przerażenie na twarzy Hermiony. Oczy dziewczyny błyszczały mocno, gdy wyszeptała:

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor.

\- Tam po lewej jest łazienka, przebierz się w tę sukienkę, o wiele łatwiej będzie mi ją transmutować na tobie. – rzuciła Minerwa, już nieco łagodniej.

\- Pani chce mi pomóc transmutować sukienkę? – Gryfonka szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- Jako uczennica czwartej klasy nie miałaś jeszcze tego typu zaklęć, a chciałaś je poznać, więc przyszłaś do mnie po pomoc. Ja ci po prostu pomogę, tak jak pomogłabym każdej uczennicy, która by do mnie przyszła. – odpowiedziała Minerwa niewinnym tonem.

Hermiona lekko wygięła usta w uśmiechu i poszła do łazienki. Minerwa tymczasem pociągnęła łyk herbaty – nie powinna czuć wyrzutów sumienia, w końcu naprawdę pomogłaby każdej innej uczennicy, która przyszłaby do niej z tą sprawą. Niemniej jednak tylko Hermiona miała w sobie tyle odwagi, by przyjść do niej, odkryć jej na wpółmagiczne korzenie, a nawet oskarżyć ją o niewolnicze wykorzystywanie skrzatów domowych w jej własnym apartamencie! Minerwa nie byłaby szczera, gdyby powiedziała, że jej relacja z panną Granger jest dokładnie taka jak z resztą Gryfonów – Hermiona była dla niej prawie tak droga, jak niegdyś Lily Potter.

Dziewczyna weszła do gabinetu. Wyglądała inaczej w sukience – ciężkie szkolne szaty zasadniczo zniekształcały sylwetkę, co Minerwa wiedziała doskonale. Hermiona naprawdę była ładną dziewczyną, trzeba było jednak wyeksponować jej piękno.

\- Będziesz musiała zapamiętać zaklęcia, ponieważ ciężko będzie ci robić notatki. Zacznijmy od koloru, bo to na pewno potrafisz zrobić sama.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, a potem wycelowała różdżką w rąbek sukienki i dokładnie wypowiedziała formułę zaklęcia. Szary natychmiast zmienił się w niebieski, ale raczej w odcieniu bławatka, niż błękitu nieba.

Po chwili Minerwa przystąpiła do pracy. Mówiła jakąś część sukienki, typu ,,długość rękawa", ,,dekolt", ,,talia", a Hermiona opisywała jej jak dana część ma wyglądać. Wtedy nauczycielka używała zaklęcia. Jeśli obie były zadowolone z efektu, przechodziły do następnej rzeczy. Minerwa była zdumiona, jak podobnie myślą – tylko kilka razy Hermiona powiedziała, że widziała coś inaczej, ale parę razy też przyznała, że efekt przerósł jej oczekiwania.

Po półgodzinie, sukienka była gotowa.

Hermiona okręciła się, a Minerwa przywołała z sypialni wielkie lustro w bogato zdobionej ramie. Gryfonka wydała z siebie okrzyk zachwytu.

\- Jest prześliczna!

Minerwa pokiwała głową. Sukienka była bardzo dziewczęca, zwiewna, z dużą ilością falbanek na spódnicy, falujących przy każdym ruchu. Krój ładnie podkreślał talię i ramiona Hermiony. Minerwa pomyślała, że do tej sukienki idealnie pasowałyby jej rodowe szafiry – teraz leżące bezczynnie w kasetce, jako że niezbyt pasowały do samej Minerwy. Jednak starsza czarownica wiedziała, że pożyczenie ich Hermionie byłoby już odczytane jako faworyzowanie.

\- Sukienkę już masz, ale na twoim miejscu wybrałabym się do Hogsmeade by kupić jakąś biżuterię. Oczywiście to też można transmutować, ale wykracza to poza umiejętności nawet siedmiorocznych, zatem nie mogłabym ci z tym pomóc, nie sprawiając przy tym, że do drzwi mojego gabinetu zapuka żeńska populacja Hogwartu, pragnąca mieć coś podobnego.

\- To już byłoby zbyt wiele, pani profesor, ja i tak jestem bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna za pani pomoc, wyrozumiałość i dobroduszność. – odpowiedziała uradowana Hermiona, jedynie na moment odrywając wzrok od swojej sukienki.

\- Bez przesady. Teraz zmykaj się przebrać. Błądzenie po zamku w balowej sukni zdarza się jedynie księżniczkom w opresji. – mruknęła Minerwa.

Gdy drzwi łazienki zamknęły się za Hermioną, starsza czarownica przypomniała sobie pewną wiedźmę w balowej sukni, błądzącą po zamku w nadziei znalezienia profesora, o którego bardzo się martwiła.

Dlaczego wspomnienia tego balu były jednocześnie tak żywe i tak bolesne?

Hermiona wróciła, znów niepozorna w swoich szkolnych szatach, z ostrożnie przewieszoną przez ramię sukienką. Minerwa pokręciła głową i machnęła różdżką – niewerbalnie pomniejszając sukienkę do wielkości ubranka dla lalki.

\- Łatwiej przejdziesz z nią przez zamek. Zaklęcie powiększające znasz?

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Naprawdę jest pani niesamowita. – Hermiona posłała Minerwie szeroki uśmiech i wyszła z jej apartamentu.

Minerwa przez chwilę tkwiła nieruchomo. Tak prosta pochwała ze strony ucznia była dla niej niczym miód na serce. Dawała jej nadzieję, że jednak nie robi tego wszystkiego na darmo.

Tym bardziej, że jedyna osoba, która zawsze miała dla niej komplement poprawiający humor, teraz coraz bardziej jej unikała.


	26. Rozdział 26

Minerwa McGonagall pobieżnie przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu. Wyglądała okropnie – wyraźnie zmęczona, z zdradzającymi frustrację ciasno zaciśniętymi ustami. Do tego miała na sobie zupełnie niewyszukaną w kroju suknię w odcieniu ciemnej czerwieni z motywem ciemnozielonej szkockiej kraty. Nie chciała iść w żadnej zielonej, choć wyglądałaby lepiej. Niebieski nie wchodził w grę – zawsze gryzł się z jej tęczówkami i przypominał jej o pewnych migoczących oczach… Wreszcie, nie chcąc rezygnować z przywiązania do rodzinnych emblematów, postawiła na rzadziej eksponowany, czerwony, rodowy tartan. Ten, który jej przodkowie przywdziewali na wojnę…

Z złością machnęła różdżką, wyczarowując wieniec ostrokrzewu wokół swojej tiary czarownicy. Tak. Zgorzkniała, stara i brzydka. Przecież teraz taka była. Miała tam iść pilnować porządku, a nie błyszczeć. Czas, kiedy jej pojawienie się w sali balowej wywoływało okrzyki zachwytu, już dawno minął.

Udając pełen spokój i kontrolę nad sytuacją, zeszła do sali wejściowej, po drodze mijając wielu uczniów w najlepszych wyjściowych szatach i dziewczęta w przepięknych sukniach. W hallu było ich jeszcze więcej. Na szczęście większość była tak podekscytowana balem, że nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Minerwa wiedziała, że trudno byłoby jej zmusić się do uśmiechu.

Udało jej się dotrzeć do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, ale nie zajrzała do środka. Czekała. Kolorowy korowód uczniów przechodził obok niej – niektórzy kłaniali jej się – odpowiadała sztywnym skinieniem głowy. Spostrzegła Cedrika – przywołała go do siebie. Przywitał się z nią uprzejmie – tak jak jego partnerka, Cho Chang. Minerwa poczuła zimne ukłucie, widząc Krukonkę z Puchonem. W pamięci miała słowa Hermiony… ,, Harry chyba zakochał się w Cho Chang" .

Och, jak widoczne to było na jego twarzy. Zjawił się razem z panną Patil – która wyglądała bardzo ładnie w różowej indyjskiej sukience, ale jednak nie tak ładnie jak panna Chang w eleganckiej chińskiej sukni. Wydawał się być bardzo zdenerwowany- a Minerwa nie była w stanie nawet zdobyć się na uśmiech, by dodać mu otuchy. Harry obrzucił ją jedynie zdumionym spojrzeniem, lekko marszcząc czoło na widok jej okropnego kapelusza. Zaraz jednak odsunął się, by zrobić miejsce pannie Delacour i jej partnerowi Daviesowi, bo mieli wejść jako drudzy, po Diggory'm. Francuzka była ubrana w śliczną atłasową suknię i intensywnie roztaczała swoją moc willii, do cna ogłupiając Daviesa. Minerwa wykonała lekki ruch ręką. Czar nieco stracił na swojej mocy. Panna Delacour wzdrygnęła się i obejrzała. Gdy jej zdumione spojrzenie napotkało surowe oblicze Minerwy, zbladła lekko.

Lecz wtem na schodach pojawiła się pojedyncza sylwetka, a stojący na dole samotny Wiktor Krum odetchnął z ulgą.

Minerwa usłyszała jak Harry nabiera ze świstem powietrza. Ona sama uśmiechnęła się – warto było iść na ten bal, by to zobaczyć.

Po schodach schodziła Hermiona. Wyglądała zniewalająco w bławatkowej sukni, transmutowanej przez Minerwę. Na jej szyi lśnił ładny srebrny łańcuszek, a włosy upięła w elegancki kok. Zarumieniła się, gdy Krum szarmancko ucałował jej dłoń, ale to tylko dodało jej uroku.

Minerwa musiała powstrzymać się, by nie mrugnąć do niej – cieszyła się, że oto ktoś docenił urodę i inteligencję jej ulubionej uczennicy. Żałowała, że nie był to Harry, albo ktokolwiek z Hogwartu, ale może tak było lepiej.

\- Dobrze, skoro już wszyscy jesteście, to będziemy zaczynać. Wchodzicie, przechodzicie przez szpaler i ustawiacie się w rogach parkietu. Pierwszy taniec jest wasz. Powodzenia. – rzuciła. Reprezentanci pokiwali głowami i ustawili się parami przed drzwiami.

Minerwa stanęła za Harrym i panną Patil – powinni stać na przedzie, bo byli najniżsi, ale już nie mogła tego zmienić – machnęła różdżką. Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, z majestatycznym skrzypieniem.

Reprezentanci przy akompaniamencie setek oklasków weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy już ustawili się na parkiecie, a wszyscy odwrócili się w tamtą stronę, ona sama wślizgnęła się do środka i już bezszelestnie zamknęła wielkie wrota.

Udało jej się niepostrzeżenie dostać na puste miejsce obok Poppy. Wprawnym okiem obserwowała pierwszy taniec – Cedrik i Cho byli wspaniali, Davies za mocno przyciągał Fleur do siebie, Krum starał się, ale jego przysadzista sylwetka nie do końca pasowała do pełnej wdzięku Hermiony. Harry był jednym kłębkiem nerwów – do tego stopnia, że to panna Patil prowadziła, choć akurat z niej Minerwa była dumna – sterowała Potterem dość sprawnie i to nie przestając się szeroko uśmiechać.

Ku widocznej uldze Harry'ego, pierwszy taniec dobiegł końca. Zaczął się starannie wyreżyserowany spektakl.

Zgodnie z hierarchią, Albus poprosił do tańca Olympię. Minerwa wiedziała, że według tej samej hierarchii, to ona jest drugą wiedźmą na tym balu. Nie chciała jednak tańczyć z Karkarowem, więc nie była zbyt zdenerwowana, gdy pośpieszył do niej Ludo Bagman.

Tak jak mogła się spodziewać, Bagman koniecznie chciał skupić wszelką uwagę na sobie – jak na byłego gracza w quidditcha nie był najlepszym tancerzem, a okręcał ją tyle razy, że kręciło jej się w głowie. Zmusiła się jednak do niewzruszonej miny – i tak miała łatwiej niż Albus. Czubek jego czarodziejskiej tiary ledwo sięgał dyrektorce Beauxbatons do ramienia .

Formalna część balu ciągnęła się wyjątkowo długo. Minerwa zatańczyła ze wszystkimi, którzy mogliby się czuć urażeni jej odmową, a potem krążyła między stołami, wdając się w swobodne dyskusje i uprzejme pogawędki. Czasem była zmuszona użyć swojego belferskiego ostrzeżenia, widząc ilość wypitego szampana. Starała się nie spuszczać z oczu niektórych osób, ale trudno było mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Oficjalna część wieczoru miała się ku końcowi, na scenie rozstawiały sprzęt ,,Fatalne Jędze", gdy ona opadła na puste krzesło obok Alastora, dziwnie zmęczona.

\- Hogwart pokazał się z dobrej strony. – mruknął Moody i pociągnął łyk z piersiówki.

\- Oczywiście. Zbyt wiele czasu zmarnowaliśmy na przygotowywanie tego balu, by okazał się niewypałem. – odpowiedziała.

\- Nawet Francuzi mniej narzekają. – dodał, wskazując podbródkiem walcującą z Hagridem madame Maxime. Minerwa pokiwała głową – choć Hagrid w dużym stopniu różnił się od Olympii pod względem charakteru, wizualnie wydawali się być dla siebie stworzeni.

\- A ty, dlaczego nie tańczysz, Moody? – zapytała, zauważając Poppy odprowadzającą z sali zieloną na twarzy Puchonkę.

\- Ani ja ładny, ani ja zgrabny. – odpowiedział, wywracając magicznym okiem na wszystkie strony.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Zanim jednak odpowiedziała, on dodał:

\- Ale ktoś chyba jednak chce ciebie porwać na ostatni taniec.

Minerwa odwróciła się, mając dziwną nadzieję zobaczyć migoczące niebieskie oczy. O mało nie krzyknęła ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą Severusa Snape'a, uprzejmie wyciągającego do niej dłoń.

\- Czy mogę panią prosić, pani profesor? – zapytał.

Automatycznie kiwnęła głową, bo szok odebrał jej mowę. Pozwoliła się zaprowadzić na parkiet. W międzyczasie zdążyła zauważyć, że szaty Severusa są bardziej lśniące, choć dalej czarne jak noc, a jego włosy jakby mniej tłuste. W jego ciemnych oczach zobaczyła iskierki rozbawienia, gdy kontemplował jej zaskoczenie. Na tak zadowolonego z siebie wyglądał tylko wtedy, gdy Slytherin zadał bolesny cios Gryfonom.

\- Jutro cała szkoła będzie mówić tylko o nas. – mruknęła Minerwa, widząc uczniów wytykających ich palcami, gdy Snape delikatnie położył dłoń na jej talii.

\- Spokojnie, zadbałem o rozpowszechnienie plotki, że przegrałem z tobą zakład. Nie możesz jednak okazywać zdumienia. – odpowiedział, ruszając powoli. Pozwoliła mu prowadzić.

\- Czego dotyczył ten zakład? – wyszeptała, gdy okręcił ją w zgrabnym piruecie.

\- Tego, że Potter nie przejdzie pierwszego zadania. – odparł, a potem lekko uniósł ją w powietrze.

\- A jaki jest prawdziwy powód tego, że postanowiłeś ujawnić swój taneczny talent? – zapytała bezpośrednio. Przewrócił oczami w dość teatralny sposób.

\- Przecież powiedziałem ci, że odwdzięczę się za tę lekcję ze Ślizgonami. Poza tym nie mogłem pozwolić, byś ostatnie minuty balu zanudziła się z Moody'm.

\- Snape, czy ty nie wypiłeś za dużo z Igorem? – Minerwa uniosła brwi, jednocześnie przed zdumioną publicznością udając triumfalną satysfakcję.

Severus nie opowiedział, jedynie dalej ją prowadził, a musiała przyznać, że nie był złym tancerzem. Dopiero po kilku przejściach odpowiedział.

\- Nikt inny w tym zamku oprócz Dumbeldore'a nie zrobił dla mnie tyle co ty.

Minerwa poczuła zimny pot spływający po plecach. Poświęciła wiele uwagi by poprawić swoje relacje z Severusem przez ostatnie kilka lat, by nie czuł się w Hogwarcie odrzucony. Częściowo, robiła to dla Albusa, któremu zależało, by oprócz niego w szkole był ktoś gotów wstawić się za Severusem. W pewnym stopniu robiła to dla siebie - wciąż nie mogła sobie darować, że nie chroniła go bardziej podczas jego lat nauki w Hogwarcie, gdy był dręczony przez Huncwotów. Wreszcie, robiła to dla Hogwartu - uczniowie powinni widzieć, że opiekunowie dwóch pozornie skrajnych ideologicznie domów są zdolni do współpracy, a nawet swego rodzaju przyjaźni. Niemniej jednak, nawet w najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewałaby, że Severus nie tylko widzi jej wysiłki, ale jeszcze je docenia. Zdumiona, pozwoliła, by przyciągnął ją do siebie bliżej i rzekła:

\- Nie powinniśmy… jeśli Sam- Wiesz- Kto powróci, to może jedynie postawić cię w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie. On…

\- Chce każdej informacji dotyczącej ciebie. Wiem o tym. Mogę jedynie się bać do czego mu ta wiedza, ale nie dostanie jej ode mnie. – przerwał jej, a jego oczy zasnuły się mgłą- Minerwa rzadko widziała ten wyraz twarzy u niego – odzwierciedlenie zarówno smutku, jak i żelaznej determinacji. Wzruszenie ścisnęło ją za gardło - owszem, Severus we wszelkich kontaktach z nią był pełen szacunku, ale nie wierzyła, że mógłby być wobec niej tak oddany, by chronić ją przed Voldemortem.

\- Ale dlaczego… - znów zaczęła, ale on uciszył ją.

\- Przygotuj się. Zaraz będziesz musiała zrobić scenę.

Muzyka przestała grać. Minerwa nadal była oszołomiona ogromem informacji, które jej umysł zebrał, ale nie zdołał przeanalizować, gdy Severus skłonił się i lekko ucałował jej dłoń. Naraz jednak zobaczyła jak prostując się, nauczyciel eliksirów krzywi się wyraźnie.

\- No, profesorze Snape! Chyba na przyszłość dwa razy się pan zastanowi, zanim stwierdzi pan, że moim uczniom brakuje odwagi! – rzuciła z wyższością i sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.

Snape teatralnie wzdrygnął się i szybko wycofał. Do Minerwy tymczasem podeszły Poppy i Pomona.

\- Oszalałaś? – ofuknęła ją nauczycielka zielarstwa.

\- Pom, on musiał ją czymś otruć… Dumbledore'a nie ma i Min już pakuje się w kłopoty. – dodała Poppy, wprawnym okiem szukając u Minerwy objawów otrucia.

\- Dajcie spokój. Już dawno chciałam dać mu nauczkę. – prychnęła Minerwa. Na szczęście zaraz zaczęły grać Fatalne Jędze i dalsza rozmowa stała się niemożliwa.

\- Powinnam sprawdzić co dzieje się na dziedzińcach! – krzyknęła Minerwa do koleżanek. Te jedynie rzuciły jej spojrzenia sugerujące, że nic nie zrozumiały. Wskazała dłonią na siebie i na drzwi. Pomona pokręciła głową z politowaniem i odeszła. Poppy wzruszyła ramionami, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zaraz jej uwagę zaprzątnęła skręcona kostka panny Brocklehurst.

Minerwa błyskawicznie wykorzystała zamieszanie i harmider wywołany przez pojawienie się młodzieżowego zespołu, by opuścić Wielką Salę.

Przez chwilę rozważała pójście do ogrodów i skontrolowanie, czy wszystko tam w porządku. Potem jednak zrezygnowała z tego. Nie chciała budzić złych wspomnień.

Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy znalazła się w połowie wysokości Wieży Astronomicznej. Może po prostu chciała wszystko przemyśleć w spokoju. Może potrzebowała samotności i świeżego powietrza. Może chciała po prostu zapatrzeć się w gwiazdy i zapomnieć o wszystkim.

A może nie ona jedna miała tę potrzebę?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore czuł się nieco lepiej, po tym jak chłodny wiatr przez ponad godzinę wyrzucał mu z głowy te wszystkie absurdalne pomysły, które rodził jego umysł. Teraz wreszcie czuł się lekki, jakby dopiero co dokonał oczyszczenia, ale jego moc nie zmalała. Jedynie mrugające światełka w ogrodach na dole, widoczne z góry pary spacerujące po alejkach budziły w nim jedno wielkie poczucie winy.

Dlatego ze wszystkich sił starał się patrzeć jedynie w gwiazdy.

Bo nie zatańczył z nią ani razu. Taki był z niego Gryfon.

Och, właśnie jedna z gwiazd zamrugała i zgasła. Nie spadła, po prostu zniknęła. Czy mógł zatem pomyśleć życzenie? A może to był znak, że cokolwiek by sobie zażyczył, i tak się nie spełni?

Wyczuł ją, gdy zatrzymała się na progu tarasu blankowego. Doskonale widział, że się zawahała. Na pewno rozważała wycofanie się. Nie zrobił żadnego ruchu – miała do tego prawo. Może lepiej, gdyby to zrobiła. Bo jeśli zostanie… kto zagwarantuje im, że znów nie będą się jedynie ranić?

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Podeszła. Ona miała w sobie tą gryfońską odwagę. Nawet jeśli ta odwaga ujawniała się w najmniej odpowiednim dla jego planów momencie, Albus i tak ją podziwiał. Teraz zaś podejrzewał, że mimo wszystko nadal się o niego martwiła. Nawet jeśli wciąż była na niego wściekła. Przecież słyszał to w jej głosie.

\- Oczywiście. – jego głos brzmiał dziwnie chrapliwie. Nadal się nie odwrócił. Miała jeszcze szansę. Powinna to zrozumieć i ją wykorzystać. Pozostawić wszystko tak jak było, dla swego własnego dobra.

\- Albus. Dlaczego to robisz?

Dalej tu była, zaledwie kilka kroków za nim. W jej głosie wyczuł głównie smutek. Nie była już na niego zła. Była zasmucona. Przez niego.

\- Co robię? – zapytał. Nie chciał jej odtrącać stanowczo. Nie miał do tego serca. Ale przecież nie mógł też…

Rozległ się szum. Albus mrugnął. Gdy otworzył oczy, o mało nie krzyknął. Minerwa siedziała tuż przed nim, na blance, a za plecami miała gwiazdy. Obraz ten nie mógł być bardziej sugestywny.

\- Boisz się spojrzeć mi w oczy. – odpowiedziała szczerze.

Westchnął. I zaraz tego pożałował, bo wiatr wiał w jego kierunku. Wnet owionął go jej subtelny, konwaliowy zapach. I te oczy… widział w nich troskę, niepokój. Wiedział, że teraz już nie będzie w stanie się wycofać.

\- Nie czuję się godzien, by móc się w nich przeglądać. – wyszeptał.

Jej źrenice się rozszerzyły. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, co mogła sobie pomyśleć. Przekręciła się na kamieniu- teraz jej długie nogi wisiały ponad wycięciem blanki, siedziała bokiem do niego. Szlachetny profil odwróciła do gwiazd.

Przez pięć minut po prostu obserwował ją w ciszy. Jedynym dźwiękiem był miękki szelest – Minerwa podświadomie gniotła w rękach swoją tiarę czarownicy, odrywając listki z okropnego wieńca ostrokrzewu, okręconego wokół ronda.

Albus bezszelestnie zniwelował dzielący ich dystans. Zanim wróciła mu jasność umysłu, delikatnie otoczył rękoma jej talię i przytulił twarz do jej ramienia. Nie odepchnęła go. Słyszał mocne uderzenia jej serca. Jego własne biło dwa razy szybciej. Wdychał jej zapach, już przyćmiewający jego zdolność jasnego myślenia. Chłonął jej ciepło, pragnąc, by ten moment trwał jak najdłużej.

\- Zatańcz ze mną. – wyszeptała. Zerknął w górę. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Była zdecydowana, widział to.

Odsunął się. Zeskoczyła z blanki, wpadając prosto w jego ramiona.

Zaczęli tańczyć.

Wirowali w ciemnościach najwyższej wieży Hogwartu, jedynie w świetle tysięcy gwiazd. Każde doskonale znało rytm, melodię. Ich kroki były idealnie zgrane. Ich ciała dopasowane – obracał ją i wypuszczał na odległość wyciągniętych rąk – stykali się jedynie palcami- ale ona zawsze wracała, by przywrzeć do niego. Unosił ją bez wysiłku- była lekka jak piórko i pełna unikatowego wdzięku. Żadne z nich nie czuło zmęczenia – tańczyli i tańczyli , jakby taniec jedynie dodawał im energii.

Pozwoliła by jej włosy powiewały wokół twarzy. Jej policzki były zarumienione, zmarszczki wygładzone. Szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały. Usta, lekko rozchylone, kusiły.

Gdyby tylko nie było za późno…

Gdyby to nie było tak bardzo niewłaściwe.

Albus zatrzymał się. I choć jakaś część jego nienawidziła siebie za to, wypuścił ją z ramion. Spodziewał się zobaczyć urazę i smutek w jej oczach, ale widział w nich zrozumienie.

\- Nie powinienem był cię tak traktować. Twoja reakcja na udział Harry'ego w turnieju była słuszna i naturalna. – przyznał. Nie odpowiedziała. Przecież zazwyczaj miała rację.

\- Wybaczysz mi to? – spytał z nadzieją. Jej oczy rozbłysły wesoło, gdy odpowiedziała:

\- Ma pan szczęście, że mam słabość do pańskich umiejętności tanecznych, dyrektorze.

Albus miał wrażenie, że ogromny ciężar spada mu z serca. Jeszcze godzinę temu wszystko było takie skomplikowane, takie beznadziejne – turniej, zbierające się siły ciemności, ich relacje. Wystarczył jednak ułamek jej przebaczenia, by odzyskał wiarę.

\- Dobrej nocy. – Minerwa lekko musnęła dłonią jego ramię, a potem wyminęła go. Tak miało być – nie mógł za nią pobiec, nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej bez zdradzenia, jak bardzo jest dla niego cenna. Nie mógł ryzykować ich wieloletniej przyjaźni, szczególnie teraz, gdy wszystko zdawało się balansować na krawędzi katastrofy.

\- Dziękuję! – krzyknął za nią, ale nie słyszał już jej kroków.

Przez moment stał nieruchomo. Przez jedną krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że to wszystko było tylko snem, że tak naprawdę nadal są ze sobą skłóceni, że każde z nich ukrywa swój żal pod maską chłodnego profesjonalizmu.

A potem rozejrzał się i zobaczył porzucony na ziemi kapelusz czarownicy z okropnym wieńcem ostrokrzewu wokół ronda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z dezaprobatą krążyła po niewielkiej jaskini, bacznie obserwowana przez potężnego hipogryfa.

Pod jedną z wilgotnych ścian Syriusz Black gwałtownie pożerał ogromny udziec, a tłuszcz spływał mu po nieogolonej brodzie.

\- To nierozsądne, przybywać tu akurat teraz. – rzuciła w stronę byłego ucznia. Była częściowo zła na siebie, że nie wyczuła go, odwiedzając Hogsmeade – owszem, wydawało jej się, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest animag, ale nie sądziła, że to Black.

\- Martwię się o Harry'ego. – odparł mężczyzna z pełnymi ustami.

\- Jak my wszyscy. – natychmiast odparowała.

Po balu wiele rzeczy się zmieniło.

Ona i Albus znów byli idealnie zgranym dyrektorskim duetem – choć każde z nich odpowiadało za co innego, uzupełniali się – ona nieustannie miała na oku Harry'ego, on szukał niebezpieczeństw poza Hogwartem. Albus jakby bardziej starał się zrozumieć jej przywiązanie do syna Potterów, już nie krytykował jej za przesadne zamartwianie się jego losem.

Zaraz po balu mieli ogrom pracy – najpierw musieli uporać się ze sprawą Hagrida i okropnego artykułu tej paskudy Skeeter. I choć Albus wziął na siebie poważną rozmowę z załamanym półolbrzymem, to na Minerwę spadło odpowiadanie na dziesiątki listów od zaniepokojonych rodziców.

Te listy nie były dla niej zaskoczeniem. Doskonale pamiętała złość swojej matki, gdy ta dowiedziała się, że razem z Minerwą w Gryffindorze uczy się półolbrzym i gburowaty syn szkockich aurorów. I niby minęło tyle lat. Ona, Hagrid i Moody znów byli razem z Hogwarcie. Lecz z ich trójki tylko jej udało się zrzucić brzemię inności i wpasować się w społeczność. Pochodzenie Hagrida nadal było dla niego przyczyną problemów, a Moody uważany był za znerwicowanego i szalonego.

\- Wyniosę się stąd, gdy tylko ten turniej się skończy. – głos Syriusza wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Przyjęła jego słowa do wiadomości – przekonywanie go do wyjazdu ze Szkocji nie miało sensu, był zbyt uparty. Żałowała, że nie może zaprosić go do rezydencji, ale Albus się temu sprzeciwiał. Nie podał powodu, ale Minerwa podejrzewała, że albo ma co do jej rodzinnego gniazda jakieś dalekosiężne plany, albo to wszystko jest częścią jakiejś irracjonalnej potrzeby chronienia jej.

\- Już bliżej do końca niż dalej. – odpowiedziała, nie zatrzymując się.

To była prawda. Harry'emu udało się pomyślnie przejść drugie zadanie. Co prawda Minerwa była jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów wtedy – zgodnie z tym, co obstawiał Moody, Gryfon użył skrzeloziela, dlatego mogła oczekiwać, że pierwszy dotrze do uśpionych na dnie jeziora. I tak w istocie było, jednak Minerwa nie wzięła poprawki na szlachetność Harry'ego, który był zdeterminowany by uratować wszystkich. Na szczęście Albus przekonał resztę sędziów, że to zachowanie godne podziwu i Potter nie stracił punktów.

Minerwa była dodatkowo dumna, słysząc jak Albus wyjaśnia Bagmanowi, że ,,takie szlachetne serce jest typowe dla Gryfonów, bo profesor McGonagall wyjątkowo dba o wypracowanie w swoich uczniach wysokich standardów moralnych". Jeszcze lepiej poczuła się, gdy do rozmowy wtrąciła się Olympia, by opowiedzieć, jak Minerwa sama rzuciła się na przeważające siły wroga by pomóc w ewakuacji Beauxbatons w czasie wojny z Grindelwaldem. Minerwie nie podobało się jedynie chłodne spojrzenie, jakie posłał jej w tamtym momencie Karkarow. Zignorowała go jednak.

Teraz, gdy drugie zadanie zdążyło już przejść do historii, ilość pracy związana z turniejem nie zmalała. Minerwa doglądała wzrastającego labiryntu i pomagała w przygotowywaniu różnych zadań, które miały czekać na reprezentantów w zielonym gąszczu. Dlatego gdy Syriusz napisał o tym, że jest w Hogsemade i byłby wdzięczny za zorganizowanie środków do życia, początkowo czuła się przytłoczona, ale zaraz potem zabrała się do gromadzenia jedzenia.

\- Lunatyk odzywał się do ciebie? – spytał Syriusz, skubiąc teraz ogromny bochenek chleba.

\- Lupin? Nie, ale chyba wyjechał za granicę, inaczej pewnie byłby zainteresowany turniejem. – Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło – powinna napisać do Remusa, sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niego w porządku.

\- Może on widziałby w tym coś więcej? Mnie się wydaje, że najbardziej podejrzany jest Karkarow i Crouch… ale miałem z nimi mało do czynienia… - mówił Syriusz. Minerwa syknęła, gdy z jej palców uciekły iskry.

\- O co chodzi? – niestety Black to zauważył.

\- To ja złapałam Croucha Juniora, po tym jak z Lestrange'ami torturował Longbottomów do utraty zmysłów. – wyznała Minerwa. Syriusz otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Wiedziałem, że miałaś coś wspólnego z zamknięciem Belli, bo jej cela była niedaleko mojej. Czasem słyszałem jak cię wyzywała. Ale że Crouch też był zamieszany w sprawę Longbottomów… - mag pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, zajęta wyobrażaniem sobie wykrzywionej wściekłością twarzy Bellatriks Lestrange, wrzeszczącej groźby pod jej adresem.

\- Dobrze, że sczeznął w Azkabanie. – rzekł twardo Syriusz, nawiązując do młodego Croucha.

Jeszcze przez dobre dwie godziny rozmawiali, a Minerwa zaczynała cieszyć się, że jednak Syriusz był pod ręką, a nie gdzieś na końcu świata. Jej uwadze nie umknęło, że nie tylko ona była dostarczycielką jedzenia z zamku, ale nie zapytała o to Syriusza. Jakaś część jej cieszyła się i uważała za naturalne, że Harry szukał kontaktu z odzyskanym ojcem chrzestnym. Oczywiście zaraz uaktywniała się ta część, która zarzucała jej, że ona nie może się ujawnić w roli matki chrzestnej, a Syriusz nadal jest uważany za groźnego przestępcę. Rozsądek Minerwy uciszał jednak ten nieracjonalny żal.

Oprócz tego, że Syriusz był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego, był jej byłym uczniem, jednym z jej ulubionych Huncwotów. Dobrze było znów z nim rozmawiać, nawet jeśli każde z nich zasadniczo się zmieniło.

Dlatego właśnie Minerwa z ciężkim sercem zostawiała Blacka, dodatkowo wiedząc, jak samotny musi czuć się – tak blisko ciepłego i przyjaznego Hogwartu, ale jednak bez możliwości udania się tam, ba, nawet porozmawiania z kimkolwiek. Jego żal był aż nadto widoczny, gdy odprowadzał ją, obydwoje w animagicznych formach.

Pożegnał ją szczeknięciem na obrzeżach Hogsemade. Minerwa nie zmieniła się – nie miała nic do załatwienia w wiosce, chciała od razu wrócić do Hogwartu. Idąc wolno wąską ulicą, nie odwracała się, choć mogłaby się założyć, że wielki czarny pies nadal siedzi przy krawężniku i odprowadza ją spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

Szła niespiesznym krokiem. Minęła pogrążone w swoich sprawach Hogsmeade, a nikt nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Minerwa wielokrotnie się dziwiła, jak nieostrożni bywali czarodzieje. Ona wyczuwała animagów, nawet jeśli jej zdolności z wiekiem nieco słabły. Inni jednak nie mogli wiedzieć, czy kryjący się na śmietniku szczur nie jest sługą Tego- Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać…

Była już przy bramie i to ona wyzwoliła w niej te wspomnienia. Prawie rok temu tutaj Pettigrew wymknął się z jej łap. Nadal była wściekła na siebie, że pozwoliła mu uciec. Nie miała wątpliwości, że musiał odnaleźć swojego pana – zbyt wiele subtelnych oznak dowodziło, że Tom powoli zaczyna bawić się sznurkami ludzkich losów – incydent na mistrzostwach świata, udział Harry'ego w turnieju, a nawet bagatelizowane przez wszystkich zniknięcie Berty Jonkins.

Minerwa oczywiście uczyła wiecznie roztargnioną Bertę – była to dziewczyna, która nie zwracała na siebie uwagi, mało bystra i jeszcze mniej utalentowana. A jednak… jej zniknięcie niepokoiło Albusa bardziej, niż byłby skłonny to przyznać. Minerwa martwiła się razem z nim – w końcu Berta pracowała w ministerstwie – kto wie, jakie miała informacje?

Żwir chrzęszczał pod jej łapami. Zbyt głośno.

\- Drętwota! – ochrypły głos dobiegł z prawej.

Tylko zwierzęcy instynkt uratował Minerwę przed potężnym zaklęciem, którego czerwony promień trafił dokładnie w to miejsce, w którym była sekundę wcześniej.

Nie marnując więcej czasu, zmieniła się i wyciągnęła różdżkę w obronnym geście. Już miała odpowiedzieć urokiem, gdy z krzewów rosnących na skraju Zakazanego Lasu wypadł …

\- Moody! – wrzasnęła.

\- Pani profesor! – auror stanął jak wryty, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z czubka jej różdżki.

Minerwa zawahała się. Alastor nigdy nie używał jej belferskiego tytułu. W ramach żartów mówili sobie po nazwiskach – jej imienia używał jedynie w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Ale nigdy nie była dla niego ,, panią profesor". W końcu nie uczyła go, na żadnym z etapów.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – warknęła, wskazując na niewielki krater w żwirowej ścieżce.

\- Podobno Crouch oszalał i grasuje po lesie. Potter go widział, a jak pobiegł po dyrektora, oszołomiono Kruma. Dumbledore kazał mi szukać Croucha. – wyjaśnił Moody.

\- CO? A Potterowi nic się nie stało? – Minerwie ciężko było zrozumieć cokolwiek ze słów Alastora.

\- Nie. Idź do zamku, Dumbledore pewnie zamartwia się o ciebie. – rzucił oschle Moody.

Zupełnie jakby zapomniał, kim była.

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać. Nawet jeśli atakuje mnie wariat, nie umiejący odróżnić wroga od przyjaciela. – syknęła, odwracając się zamaszyście w stronę zamku.

Moody nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę. Zmierzając do wrót Hogwartu, Minerwa zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że jej przyjaciel tak się zmienił.

Oczywiście natychmiast skierowała się do gabinetu Albusa. Nie siliła się na podawanie hasła – gargulec sam usłużnie odskoczył na bok na jej widok. Jak gradowa chmura wpadła do okrągłego dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

\- Albus! – krzyknęła. Usłyszała kroki. Dumbledore nadbiegł, wychylił się przez balustradę nad swoim biurkiem, zobaczył ją i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Już miałem wybrać się na poszukiwania. – rzekł, zbiegając ze schodów.

\- Odwiedzałam Łapę. O co chodzi z Crouchem? – spytała, zdejmując płaszcz.

Albus pospiesznie streścił jej wszystko co powiedział mu Harry i co odkryli po dotarciu na miejsce.

\- Karkarow cię oskarżył!? – Minerwa z trudem stłumiła przekleństwo.

\- Boi się. Znak na jego ręce robi się wyraźniejszy. – odpowiedział Albus.

\- I co teraz? Jeśli Moody nie znajdzie Croucha… - Minerwa nerwowym krokiem zaczęła krążyć po gabinecie. Albus przyglądał się jej zza połówek swoich okularów, marszcząc czoło.

\- Myślę… z tego co mówił Harry, wynika, że Crouch musiał być poddawany długotrwałemu Imperiusowi. – rzekł wreszcie dyrektor. Minerwa posłała mu ostre spojrzenie:

\- Barty?! Ale chyba nie kiedy był tutaj… - czuła jak głos jej drży.

\- To całkiem prawdopodobne. Barty jednak jest silny, musiał zacząć się buntować, dlatego nie pokazywał się ostatnio. A teraz, zapewne udało mu się uciec, lecz jeśli wróg jest w Hogwarcie, to nie jest tu bezpieczny. – Albus splótł palce.

\- Ale kto? Kto stoi za tym wszystkim? To nie może być tylko Pettigrew. Jeśli zatem to nie Karkarow… - Minerwa gorączkowo myślała, ale nikt już nie przychodził jej do głowy.

\- To może być ktoś, kogo zupełnie nie podejrzewamy. Może też być pod wpływem Imperiusa, albo może być animagiem… trzeba być nieustannie czujnym. – Albus zerknął na okno.

\- Ktokolwiek to jest, osiągnął już bardzo wiele. – przyznała Minerwa. Albus podszedł do niej i uspokajającym gestem położył dłoń na ramieniu.

\- O tak, ale jednego nigdy nie zmieni - tak długo, jak ufamy sobie nawzajem, nie można jeszcze mówić o terrorze. – rzekł czarodziej. Jego palce ścisnęły lekko jej ramię. Sięgnęła do nich dłonią, zanim zdążył je zabrać. Nie chciała, by odsuwał się od niej. Przecież czuła się bezpiecznie tylko kiedy on był blisko. Stał za nią, nie widziała jego twarzy, ale wyczuła jak jego aura rozlewa się, otaczając jej własną, oblekając ją w cudowny, magiczny kokon bezpieczeństwa.

Minerwa pozwoliła, by jego aura, jego obecność i pewne słowa uspokoiły ją trochę. Na razie nie mogli nic zrobić, poza przedsięwzięciem wszelkich środków ostrożności. Wciąż czekało ich trzecie zadanie.


	27. Rozdział 27

Minerwa McGonagall nerwowo chodziła w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż potężnej, ponad dwumetrowej ściany żywopłotu. Mięśnie miała napięte do granic możliwości, a tylko fakt, że w dłoni dzierżyła różdżkę, powstrzymywał jej ręce przed niekontrolowanym drżeniem. Wszystkimi zmysłami chłonęła rzeczywistość – jej oczy nieustannie szukały czerwonych iskier, jej słuch alarmował ją o każdym głośniejszym dźwięku, jej węch informował ją o okropnych stworzeniach, krążących po labiryncie.

Ogromna, świecąca gwiazda na czubku kapelusza irytowała ją, ale wiedziała, że nie może jej zdjąć. Musiała być z daleka widoczna, na wszelki wypadek. Wciąż prześladował ją widok Harry'ego wbiegającego do labiryntu.

Gdzie teraz był? Czy to możliwe by był za najbliższą zieloną ścianą? Z czym teraz musiał się mierzyć? Czy się bał?

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy w oddali dostrzegła czerwone iskry. To nie był obszar jej działań. Usiłowała się uspokoić. Nie mogła porzucić swojego patrolu i biec do iskier. Nie tylko ona pilnowała labiryntu. Nawet jeśli to Harry, ktoś się nim zajmie.

Nie pomyliła się. Zaraz pojawiła się srebrzysta mrówka –patronus Flitwicka. Mrówka jego nieco piskliwym głosem poinformowała ją, że panna Delacour odpadła z rywalizacji. Minerwa skrzywiła się. To było zbyt szybko. Liczyła, że reprezentantka Beauxbatons jest ulepiona z twardszej gliny. Ubolewała też nad faktem, że oto odpadła jedyna dziewczyna. Zostało trzech chłopców.

Minął może kwadrans od zniknięcia patronusa Flitwicka, gdy Minerwa zobaczyła słup czerwonych iskier w swoim sektorze. Zapamiętała ich położenie, po czym machnęła różdżką, a labirynt otworzył przed nią swoje mroczne korytarze.

Nie bawiła się w krążenie i szukanie. Bez wahania używała różdżki, by utorować sobie prostą drogę do miejsca, skąd wysłano iskry. Czujnie rozglądała się wokół, gotowa zareagować, gdyby pojawiło się coś nieoczekiwanego jak sklątka lub bogin. Nic jednak nie spotkała. W myślach nie przestała błagać wszystkich bóstw, by to nie Harry wzywał pomocy.

To nie był Harry. Gdy wpadła na alejkę, nad którą ktoś wyczarował czerwone iskry, zobaczyła bezwładne ciało reprezentanta Drumstrangu. Ostrożnie, czujnie, Minerwa podeszła do chłopaka. Oddychał, choć był nieprzytomny. Rzuciła szybki czar sprawdzający i krzyknęła cicho, gdy zorientowała się, że Krum został oszołomiony, ale wcześniej musiał być pod wpływem niewybaczalnego zaklęcia Imperius.

Jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Coś było nie tak. Ktoś, kto źle życzył Harry'emu, musiał być w labiryncie.

\- Cholibka!

Minerwa odwróciła się. Przez gałęzie właśnie przedarł się Hagrid.

\- Tutaj! – krzyknęła, machając do niego. Półolbrzym zrobił kilka susów i już był przy niej.

\- Co go trafiło? – zapytał, wskazując na Kruma.

\- Zabierz go do Albusa i powiedz, że ktoś musiał wcześniej rzucić na niego Imperiusa. Ja jeszcze się tu rozejrzę. – rozkazała Minerwa.

\- Ale pani profesor… - Hagrid zmarszczył czoło.

\- Hagrid, to nie była prośba. Musisz zabrać chłopaka do sędziów. – warknęła Minerwa.

\- Niech pani uważa, pani psor. – mruknął gajowy, ale posłusznie zabrał Kruma, przerzucając go sobie przez ramię jak nic nie ważący worek ziemniaków. Minerwa odczekała, aż Hagrid praktycznie przeskoczy najbliższą ścianę żywopłotu i zniknie jej z oczu.

Potem wyprostowała się i z różdżką w pogotowiu ruszyła w stronę centrum labiryntu. Musiała się upewnić, czy wszystko było w porządku. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś było nie tak.

Szła, nie napotykając na żadne przeszkody. Jedynie w jednej z bocznych alejek zobaczyła sylwetkę sfinksa. Postanowiła jednak iść dalej w stronę pucharu. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem zwalniała, jakby bardziej spięta, bardziej wyczulona na wszystko.

Dlatego o mało nie rzuciła nierozważnego zaklęcia tarczy, gdy zobaczyła ogromne cielsko akromantuli.

,,To tylko pająk." – wmawiała sobie, ostrożnie omijając nieruchomą bestię. Gdy już udało jej się przejść, pojęła, że oto jest w alejce, w której powinien znajdować się puchar.

Powinien, bo na cokole nie było nic. Tak jak nie widziała ani Diggory'ego, ani Harry'ego.

\- Potter! Diggory! Jest tu kto?! – zawołała, ruszając w stronę cokołu. Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. Podeszła do cokołu. Dotknęła zimnego kamienia. Puchar powinien tu być. Gdyby został znaleziony, wystrzeliłby deszcz złotych iskier, ale nie zniknąłby. Coś tu było nie tak.

Wyszeptała zaklęcie wykrywające ostatnie użycie magii. Jej różdżka nie zaświeciła się na żaden kolor, ale poczuła dziwne szarpnięcie w brzuchu.

Świstoklik.

Minerwa poczuła jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy. A potem…

\- Avada Kedavra!

Instynktownie zanurkowała za cokół, a zielone zaklęcie przeleciało jej nad głową, wypalając dziurę w żywopłocie za nią. Ktoś ją atakował!

Wychyliła się nieco, ale nikogo nie widziała. Mocno ściskając różdżkę, wychyliła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Avada Kedavra! – tym razem klątwa minęła ją o włos.

Minerwa nie rozpoznała chrapliwego głosu, choć wydawał jej się znajomy. Zrozumiała jednak, że w labiryncie nie ma ani Pottera, ani Diggory'ego, jest za to czarnoksiężnik, gotowy zabijać.

\- Moody! – rozpaczliwie użyła umysłu, by zawołać na pomoc przyjaciela – to on miał patrolować centrum labiryntu.

Odpowiedziała jej jedynie cisza.

Usłyszała szelest. Pojęła, że próba walki z nie wahającym się zabić nieznanym przeciwnikiem, byłaby szaleństwem. Musiała ostrzec Albusa. Należało znaleźć Harry'ego…

Zebrała swoje siły i teleportowała się z hukiem.

Usłyszała pełne zdumienia okrzyki, gdy wylądowała tuż przed wejściem. Jednak ona szukała jednej osoby. Albus już biegł do niej, jego twarz ściągnięta niepokojem.

\- Co się stało? – spytał, podbiegając do niej.

\- Puchar zniknął. Był świstoklikiem. Nigdzie nie widziałam ani Harry'ego ani Cedrika. – wycharczała, próbując złapać oddech. Oczy Albusa rozszerzyły się. Nie migotały. Minerwa odkryła w nich strach.

\- Dumbledore! Co to ma znaczyć? Jak profesor McGonagall mogła się teleportować na terenie szkoły? – zaraz przy nich pojawił się zdenerwowany Knot.

\- Ale jak? – Albus gorączkowo myślał, Minerwa prawie widziała, jak pracują trybiki jego mózgu.

\- Tam ktoś był. W labiryncie. Rzucał na mnie zaklęcie uśmiercające… - dodała, a potem syknęła, gdy Albus gwałtownie zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Ktoś próbował cię zabić?!- tym razem w oczach Albusa zobaczyła gniew.

\- Dumbledore! Co tu się dzieje, na Merlina? Najpierw mówisz coś o tym, że Krum jest pod wpływem Imperiusa, teraz ona zjawia się z nieba i mówi, że ktoś próbował ją zabić… - minister nie przestawał trajkotać obok.

\- Rozpoznałaś go? – Albus jednak był skupiony wyłącznie na niej.

\- Nie widziałam go. Ale jego głos był znajomy… - Minerwa ze wszystkich sił usiłowała sobie przypomnieć. Było to trudne, w końcu samych uczniów miała setki. Jak w tym gąszczu znajomych głosów mogła wskazać ten jeden?

\- Musimy szukać Harry'ego. – rzuciła, prostując się.

\- Tylko gdzie? – Albus nerwowo obejrzał się za siebie, na szepczącą publiczność.

\- Nie wiem, ale musimy go znaleźć. Może… - Minerwa spojrzała na labirynt.

\- Tam go nie ma. Nie ma go na terenie zamku. – Albus z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

Minerwa poczuła jak jej serce ściska się z niepokoju, jak zaczyna brakować jej tchu, jak magia wrze w jej żyłach.

Nie teraz. – pomyślała, nerwowo pocierając dłońmi szatę, by ukryć ich lśnienie.

Lecz moc nie pochodziła jedynie od niej. Tuż obok Albus na przemian otwierał i zamykał oczy. Jego złość, jego strach, jego wszechpotężne emocje brały w górę nad jego rozsądkiem. Minerwa znała go dobrze.

\- Szszsz. – przysunęła się do niego, mimo że odepchnęło ją lekkie wyładowanie elektryczne.

I wtedy właśnie za ich plecami rozległ się trzask.

Odwrócili się błyskawicznie.

Na ziemi leżał Harry Potter, zakrwawiony, trzymający w jednej ręce puchar turnieju, a drugiej różdżkę i bezwładne ciało Cedrika Diggory'ego.

\- Harry! – Albus jako pierwszy dopadł do dwóch chłopców.

Minerwa zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, ale potem znieruchomiała.

Cedrik Diggory był martwy. Jego puste, szklane oczy lśniły w blasku lamp. Jego twarz była biała, blada.

\- On wrócił. Wrócił. Voldemort. – wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na Albusa.

Albus odwrócił się do niej. Gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Minerwa zrozumiała. Oto stało się to, czego lękali się od tylu lat.

\- Tam jest mój syn! Mój syn! – zza jej pleców dobiegły ją pełne przerażenia wrzaski Amosa Diggory'ego.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć do Albusa, wybuchła panika. Wszyscy krzyczeli. Rodzice usiłowali dopaść do ciała swojego dziecka. Albus i Knot usiłowali ich uspokoić. Uczniowie i widzowie krzyczeli, płakali lub siedzieli nieruchomo, zbyt zdezorientowani, by cokolwiek zrobić.

Minerwa tymczasem widziała jedynie martwe oczy Cedrika. Takiego uprzejmego, bystrego chłopca, który zawsze był taki grzeczny, taki aktywny na jej lekcjach. Chłopca którego cechowała szlachetność i lojalność właściwa Puchonom. Chłopca, który miał jak setki innych, skończyć Hogwart, znaleźć pracę, założyć rodzinę i zbudować dom. Chłopca, którzy tak jak inni w jego wieku, miał marzenia, pasje.

Dawno nie czuła takiego żalu. Widywała go niemal codziennie, a teraz on już nie ukłoni się jej, widząc ją w Wielkiej Sali. Pomagała mu jedynie przy najtrudniejszych transmutacjach, a teraz już nigdy nie powie mu, że powinien mniej gwałtownie machać różdżką. Dodawała mu punkty, bo zawsze wiedział jak się zachować, a teraz już nigdy go nie pochwali.

Niewiele mogło się równać z żalem po stracie ucznia. Ucznia, którego obserwowało się od chwili, gdy położyło się tiarę na jego głowie. Ucznia, którego się spodziewało zobaczyć wśród roześmianych absolwentów.

Cedrik nie zasługiwał na śmierć. Miał całe życie przed sobą. Odebrano mu je od tak po prostu. By pokazać, że można decydować o ludzkim życiu. By ich społeczność znów zaczęła się bać, by znów zapanował terror.

\- Minerwa! – ktoś pociągnął ją za rękaw szaty.

Z wysiłkiem skupiła wzrok na twarzy przed sobą.

\- Poppy, powinnaś zająć się rodzicami Cedrika. – Minerwa lekko odepchnęła od siebie pielęgniarkę.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Chodzi o Moody'ego… - krzyknęła Poppy, by Minerwa usłyszała ją w tym zgiełku.

\- To teraz nie ma znaczenia! – ryknęła Minerwa, ale Poppy nie dała się przestraszyć.

\- To nie jest Moody! On nie wie o rzeczach, które Moody powinien pamiętać!

I wtedy Minerwa zrozumiała.

,,Pani profesor" – Moody nigdy by tak do niej nie powiedział. Moody nie zmieniłby Malfoya w fretkę, nie zbywałby Poppy, nie ignorowałby jej. Alastor zareagowałby na jej wołanie o pomoc.

\- Harry. –wyszeptała Minerwa i rozejrzała się. Nie widziała nigdzie ani chłopca, ani kuśtykającej sylwetki Moody'ego, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że mignął jej, gdy Harry wynurzył się z labiryntu.

Albus przekazał łkającą panią Diggory Pomonie, a sam podniósł głowę. Zrozumieli się bez słów.

Minerwa jak z procy wystrzeliła w stronę zamku. Biegła ile sił w nogach, z różdżką w dłoni. Za sobą słyszała kroki Albusa i Severusa. Nie czekała jednak. Biegła, choć płuca ją paliły żywym ogniem, a nogi nie chciały nieść. A jednak strach o Harry'ego był silniejszy niż wszystko inne.

Wspinała się po schodach, przemykała przez korytarze. Doskonale znała drogę do jego gabinetu. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że tam właśnie się udał. I że nie przybędzie za późno.

Zamek słuchał się jej. Drzwi stanęły otworem:

\- Drętwota!

Jej zaklęcie posłało Moody'ego na ziemię. Nie przestając celować w niego różdżką, podeszła do trzęsącego się Harry'ego. Albus wyminął ją i kopniakiem przewrócił Alastora na plecy. Nie musiała na niego patrzeć, by wyczuć pulsującą od niego złość.

\- Severus, przyprowadź skrzatkę Mrużkę i przynieś mi veritaserum. – polecił dyrektor. Snape pokiwał głową i wybiegł. Minerwa tymczasem powiedziała, mając na myśli Harry'ego:

\- Jest ranny. Powinien iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Nie. Zostanie tutaj. Musi zrozumieć, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Ulecz go sama. – mruknął Albus, a jego klatka piersiowa nadal falowała, gdy nie odrywał różdżki od gardła nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

\- Profesor. To był on. Cały czas. – Harry bełkotał coś, ale Minerwa jedynie jedną ręką chwyciła go za dłoń, a drugą wycelowała różdżką w ranę na jego przedramieniu i wypowiedziała zaklęcie leczące. Rana zasklepiła się.

\- Dziękuję. – Harry jakby z trudem opanowywał łzy. Minerwa lekko otoczyła go ramieniem i odezwała się do Albusa:

\- Co teraz?

\- Musimy znaleźć prawdziwego Moody'ego. – odpowiedział Albus, rozglądając się po pokoju. Jego oczy rozbłysły na widok ogromnego kufra. Machnął różdżką i kufer zaczął się otwierać – miał kilka zamków.

Minerwa podeszła do kufra. Krzyknęła, widząc na dnie wyczerpanego, pozbawionego nogi, oka i włosów mężczyznę. Przyjaciela, którego już tyle razy zawiodła.

\- Minnie? – prawdziwy Alastor uniósł głowę.

\- Zaraz cię stamtąd wyciągniemy. O nic się nie martw. – krzyknęła.

\- On ciągle pytał o ciebie i Poppy. Czy wy… czy wszystko w porządku? – Moody próbował się podnieść, ale był zbyt słaby.

\- Tak. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. – odpowiedziała. Gdy wyprostowała się znad kufra, spojrzała na Albusa.

\- Zawiadom Poppy. – mruknął mag. W chwili gdy jej srebrny patronus wyleciał z komnaty, do środka wpadł Snape i mizernie wyglądająca skrzatka domowa. Albus tymczasem chwycił piersiówkę, leżącą na biurku i przechylił ją, wylewając na blat charakterystyczny płyn.

\- Eliksir wielosokowy. Sam widzisz, jakie to było proste, a jakie sprytne. Moody pił wyłącznie ze swojej piersiówki, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Oszust musiał, oczywiście, trzymać prawdziwego Moody'ego gdzieś w pobliżu, żeby sporządzać nowe porcje eliksiru. Spójrz na jego włosy, obcinał mu je przez cały rok, widzisz te nierówności? Wydaje mi się jednak, że dziś, w ferworze mógł zapomnieć o zażywaniu go tak często, jak powinien, czyli co godzinę. . . Zaraz zobaczymy. . .- mruczał Albus do Harry'ego.

Skrzatka zawahała się. A potem leżący na ziemi człowiek zaczął się zmieniać.

Minerwa poczuła zimny pot spływający po plecach, gdy ujrzała Bartemiusza Croucha Juniora. Ostatni raz widziała go zabieranego przez aurorów po tym, jak przyłapała go na torturowaniu Longbottomów.

Potem już wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Snape podał Crouchowi veritaserum. Oszust przyznał się do wszystkiego. Opowiedział im o poświęceniu matki, która poszła za niego do Azkabanu. Opowiedział o zniewoleniu i morderstwie ojca. Opowiedział o służeniu Voldemortowi. O tym jak porwał prawdziwego Alastora Moody'ego. Jak pomógł Voldemortowi powrócić.

Minerwa przez cały ten czas nie oderwała ręki od ramienia Harry'ego. Prawie czuła jego przerażenie. Jednocześnie zaś nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla jego odwagi.

Oto znów Harry Potter stanął przed Voldemortem i przeżył.

Gdy Crouch skończył mówić, Albus błyskawicznie wyczarował krępujące go więzy. Potem zaś zwrócił się do Minerwy:

\- Minerwo, zaprowadzę Harry'ego na górę. Mogłabyś stanąć na warcie? – Albus spojrzał na nią z powagą zza swoich połówkowych szkieł. Minerwa wiedziała, że nie zostawiłby jej tu z śmierciożercą, gdyby rozmowa z Harrym nie była dla niego ważna. Pokiwała głową.

\- Severusie, sprowadź ministra, na pewno będzie chciał przesłuchać Croucha osobiście. – rozkazał jeszcze Albus, a potem lekko ujął Harry'ego pod ramię i ruszył do drzwi.

Minerwa wycelowała różdżkę w Croucha, który mimo to wrzasnął za nimi:

\- Teraz, gdy powrócił, już go nie powstrzymacie! Czarny Pan posiądzie ją, jakkolwiek byś jej nie chronił, Dumbledore!

\- Drętwota! – rzekła Minerwa, a czerwony promień z jej różdżki trafił Croucha w pierś. Mężczyzna znieruchomiał.

Albus stał jak wryty. Harry błądził wzrokiem pomiędzy twarzą dyrektora a jego nieco drżącą ręką. Te kilka słów szaleńca zdawały się kompletnie wyprowadzić Albusa z równowagi. Jego palce lśniły i Minerwa zrozumiała, że jest bardzo bliski utraty kontroli nad swoją magią. Jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że Crouch miał dziesiątki okazji by wbić im nóż w plecy. Minerwa odezwała się:

\- Przejdziemy przez to. Razem. Nie martw się na zapas. – włożyła w ten ton tyle optymizmu, ile zdołała z siebie wykrzesać. Zniosła bariery skrywające jej silną aurę czarownicy, pozwoliła by drobne wątki jej magii musnęły uspokajająco Harry'ego i otoczyły skrywaną skrzętnie aurę Albusa. Musiał wiedzieć, że ona jest tu z nim, że będzie trwała przy Hogwarcie, na dobre i złe.

Wyraz twarzy Albusa złagodniał, w jego oczach błysnęło coś... na kształt czułości? Nie, wyobrażała to sobie. Ostatecznie, dyrektor pokiwał głową i wyprowadził Harry'ego. Minerwa tymczasem podeszła do brzegu wysokiego kufra. Ostrożnie, z maksymalną delikatnością, za pomocą zaklęcia lewitującego wydobyła wycieńczonego Alastora z kufra.

Gdy już opuściła go na ziemię, usłyszała wrzask za swoimi plecami.

W drzwiach stała Poppy. Z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w zabiedzonego Moody'ego i związanego Croucha. Minerwa, stojąc w centrum tego wszystkiego, zmusiła się do zachowania zimnej krwi.

\- Poppy. – wyszeptał Alastor, a potem stracił przytomność. Minerwa była na tyle blisko, że zdążyła go złapać, zanim jego głowa gruchnęła o kamienną posadzkę. Poppy chyba odzyskała zdolność reakcji, bo opadła na kolana tuż obok.

\- Moody, na Merlina. – mamrotała, oglądając jego zmaltretowane ciało.

\- Dasz radę sama zabrać go do skrzydła szpitalnego? Zaraz pewnie zjawi się tu Knot. – Minerwa podniosła z ziemi protezę, która leżała tam odkąd Crouch się zmienił.

\- Tak, już. Czy on coś mówił jeszcze? – Poppy przymocowała protezę do swojego fartucha i przywołała porzucone magiczne oko, po czym wsunęła je do kieszeni.

\- Nie. Ale zważywszy na to, co przeszedł… - Minerwa pokręciła głową. Gdyby ją ktoś zamknął w kufrze na kilka miesięcy, zabiłaby się, uwalniając całą swoją energię.

Tak, tak jakby to było takie proste. Skrzywiła się, wspominając żałosne próby utopienia się w misce z wodą podczas wojny. Tymczasem Poppy machnęła różdżką i zaczęła powoli lewitować Alastora. Minerwa nieco odetchnęła, gdy za pielęgniarką i nieprzytomnym aurorem zamknęły się drzwi. Widok Alastora w takim stanie jedynie budził w niej ogromne poczucie winy.

Znów zawiodła. Nie rozpoznała oszusta, mimo że ten wcielał się w jednego z jej najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie uchroniła Harry'ego przed grozą spotkania Voldemorta. Pozwoliła, by reprezentanci weszli do tego przeklętego labiryntu. A jeden z nich opuścił go martwy.

Minerwa dawno nie czuła się tak źle.

Nie wiedziała, że zaraz poczuje się jeszcze gorzej.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore szedł pustym korytarzem Hogwartu. Czuł się kompletnie wypompowany ze wszystkich emocji. Właśnie rozmawiał z rodzicami Cedrika Diggory'ego.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak może wyglądać śmierć dziecka w perspektywy rodzica. To nie było naturalne, to dzieci chowały rodziców. Gdy to zaczynało się zmieniać, był to znak, że nadchodzą czasy terroru.

Widok łkającego, zupełnie załamanego Amosa wstrząsnął Albusem mocniej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie to wyobrażać. Tyle bólu, tyle cierpienia. Płacz, rozpacz czarodzieja, którego Albus znał dość dobrze, były szokujące. Agonia, jaka promieniowała z Amosa dotknęła Albusa w nieoczekiwany sposób. Wywołała z nim strach i wszechpotężne poczucie winy. Bo powinien był to przerwać, gdy tylko Tiara wyrzuciła imię Harry'ego. Bo powinien skonfrontować wszystkie podejrzenia dotyczące Alastora z zainteresowanym. Bo powinien słuchać się jej, kiedy jej nieomylna intuicja podpowiadała, że jego kuszenie losu skończy się tragicznie.

Nigdy by mu nie wybaczyła, gdyby Harry zginął.

Nagle zatrzymał się. Coś było nie tak. Wyczuł to poprzez to specyficzne połączenie dyrektora ze świadomością zamku. Odczucia Hogwartu płynęły leniwą rzeką, od czasu do czasu jedynie ocierając się o umysł Albusa. Gdy jednak działo się coś złego, swego rodzaju dzwonek alarmowy rozbrzmiewał w głowie Albusa z mocą niepozostawiającą złudzeń, czyja potężna świadomość go ostrzega.

Niemniej jednak Albus nie widział kolorowych strzałek wskazujących mu drogę do tego, co tak zaniepokoiło starożytnego ducha szkoły. Musiał zdać się na swój własny instynkt. Postanowił pognać więc do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Nawet ze znacznej odległości usłyszał krzyki zażartej kłótni. Przyspieszył, gdy zorientował się, że jeden z głosów należy do Knota, a drugi do silnie wzburzonej Minerwy. To nie mogło wróżyć dobrze.

Co jednak oni oboje robili w skrzydle szpitalnym? Tam był wyczerpany Moody i na pewno przerażony Harry – chyba rozumieli, że ich wrzaski nie pomogą im w uporaniu się z przeżytymi traumami?

Wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego w momencie, gdy padło jego nazwisko.

\- Co się stało? Dlaczego ich niepokoicie? Minerwo, jestem bardzo zaskoczony, prosiłem cię, żebyś pilnowała Barty'ego Croucha… - zaczął Albus.

\- Nie ma potrzeby już go pilnować, Dumbledore! Pan minister już o to zadbał! – wrzasnęła Minerwa.

Dopiero teraz Albus zobaczył w jakim jest stanie. Cała trzęsła się ze złości, na jej bladych zwykle policzkach pojawiły się szkarłatne plamy, a jej szmaragdowe oczy ciskały błyskawice. Albus natychmiast zrozumiał, że tylko ostatnie wysiłki woli powstrzymują ją przed wypuszczeniem z siebie ogromnej dawki mocy.

\- Kiedy powiedzieliśmy panu Knotowi, że schwytaliśmy śmierciożercę, odpowiedzialnego za ostatnie wydarzenia -uznał, że jego osobiste bezpieczeństwo zostało zagrożone. Uparł się, by wezwać dementora, by towarzyszył mu, gdy wejdzie do zamku. Zabrał go ze sobą do gabinetu, gdzie Barty Crouch. . . – wyjaśniał Snape cichym głosem, przezornie odsuwając się od Minerwy.

\- Mówiłam, że nigdy się na to nie zgodzisz, Albusie! Powiedziałam mu, że nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś wejść do zamku żadnemu dementorowi… - zagrzmiała Minerwa, a jej głos tak wibrował energią, że szyby w oknach zatrzęsły się.

Albus wiedział, że musi ją uspokoić zanim będzie za późno.

\- Droga pani! Jako minister sam mogę decydować o tym, czy mam mieć ochronę podczas przesłuchania potencjalnie niebezpiecznego… - zaczął Knot, czerwony ze złości na twarzy, nieświadom niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim znalazł się teraz.

\- Gdy ten… to coś… wkroczyło do gabinetu… rzuciło się na Croucha i… - Minerwa przymknęła oczy.

Albus otworzył szerzej swoje, widząc jak kamienie na posadzce pod jej stopami falują. Ona właśnie oczyszczała się, różdżka w jej ręce skierowana była w podłogę, a zaklęcie wywołała niewerbalnie. Albus bał się nawet poruszyć – tylko on był świadomy, jak niebezpieczny był proces oczyszczania. Jednocześnie nie posiadał się ze zdumienia – ile razy Minerwa wydawała mu się taka krucha, potrzebująca ochrony. A teraz dokonywała czegoś, co on jeszcze niedawno uważał za niemożliwe.

\- Z tego, co o nim wiemy żadna to strata! – wybuchnął Knot.

Albus zignorował go. Patrzył prosto w rozszerzone złością oczy Minerwy. Lekko pokręcił głową. Ona odwróciła twarz, świadoma niebezpieczeństwa jakie przed chwilą stwarzała. Pozostali byli zupełnie nieświadomi tego, że w posadzkę skrzydła szpitalnego właśnie przelano energię zdolną powalić trolla.

Oto, jak działali na nią dementorzy. Miała rację, mówiąc, że on nie zgodziłby się na wpuszczenie tych kreatur do zamku. Nie, kiedy wiedział, jak wiele bólu rodzą w niej samą swoją obecnością. Oczywiście, była dość silna, by poradzić sobie z nimi. Lecz nie był pewien czy Hogwart jest dość silny, by przyjąć jej magię, zrodzoną z bólu złych wspomnień.

\- Jest odpowiedzialny za kilka mordów!

\- Ale nie może już złożyć zeznań, Korneliuszu. – Albus uznał, że pora nieco uświadomić ministra.

Dyrektor Hogwartu nie spodziewał się, że ta rozmowa tak się potoczy. Owszem nie miał zbyt wysokiego mniemania o zdolnościach przywódczych Knota, ale nie mógł przypuszczać, że minister zachowa się tak absurdalnie.

Knot w ciągu tych wszystkich lat swoich rządów, zawsze z pokorą przyjmował rady Albusa. A teraz nagle odmówił przyjęcia do wiadomości, że Voldemort powrócił i w związku z tym musi podjąć odpowiednie kroki. Do tego stopnia przyzwyczaił się do samych przywilejów i dystynkcji związanych z pełnioną funkcją, że wolał udawać, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, byle tylko nadal cieszyć się ministerialnym stołkiem.

\- Ten chłopiec potrafi rozmawiać z wężami, Dumbledore, a ty nadal uważasz, że można mu wierzyć? – zapytał Knot. Albus odruchowo zerknął na Minerwę, która już zdążyła się uspokoić. Teraz jednak jej oczy rozbłysły, gdy wrzasnęła:

\- Ty głupcze! Cedrik Diggory! Pan Crouch! To nie są przypadkowe ofiary szaleńca!

Albus już nie był zdziwiony, gdy Knot zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Minister nie wiedział jednak, że swoją decyzją być może pośrednio przyczynia się do ułatwienia zadania Voldemortowi. Zmanipulowanej i nieświadomej zagrożenia społeczności łatwiej można było narzucić terror. Jednak póki Albus posiadał jakieś wpływy, nie zamierzał dopuścić do powrotu straszliwych czasów sprzed kilkunastu lat. Należało działać i to szybko.

\- Minerwo, chcę jak najszybciej się zobaczyć z Hagridem. Niech przyjdzie do mojego gabinetu. I z madame Maxime, jeśli wyrazi na to zgodę. – rzucił Albus do swojej zastępczyni, po tym jak już Bill zapewnił go, że poinformuje Artura o wszystkim co zaszło.

Minerwa ruszyła do drzwi, żadnym gestem nie okazując, że traktowanie jej jak dziewczyny na posyłki w jakiś sposób ją ubodło.

\- Królowa na A5. – zawołał za nią Albus, w przypływie impulsu. Zatrzymała się i nie odwracając się, wolno pokiwała głową.

Uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że zrozumie. I dobrze, potrzebował jej. Jeszcze dziś musieli uruchomić całą machinę Zakonu Feniksa. Albus wiedział, że czekał ich bardzo ciężki czas. I podejrzewał także, że ani Zakon, ani Hogwart, ani on sam nie zdoła przetrwać tego bez wsparcia Minerwy McGonagall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus zazwyczaj chodził szybko, stawiając zdecydowane kroki, a jego szaty łopotały nawet w korytarzach pozbawionych przeciągu. Lecz dziś, dziś wolno stawiał krok za krokiem, a rąbek czarnych, zupełnie czarnych szat wlókł się za nim, zbierając kurz zamkowej posadzki.

Nie przypominał sobie gorszego dnia w swojej dyrektorskiej karierze. Bo nawet kiedy wiele lat temu odpierali otwarty atak na zamek, obyło się bez ofiar. A dziś? Właśnie powrócił z ceremonii pogrzebowej Cedrika Diggory'ego.

Amos chciał, by to była cicha i prywatna ceremonia. Oprócz Albusa jedynymi osobami spoza rodziny była Amelia Bones, reprezentująca Knota, Pomona Sprout, jako opiekunka domu Cedrika i panna Chang z rodzicami. Albus podejrzewał, że dziewczyna była bliską przyjaciółka Cedrika, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy ujrzał jej ogromną rozpacz – to było więcej niż przyjaźń.

Niemniej jednak nic nie rozstroiło go tak, jak cierpienie przeżywane przez rodziców zamordowanego Puchona. Ich płacz, ich szloch, ich zawodzenie i lament. Te słowa wcale nie oddawały tego, jak wielką agonię przedstawiali sobą na pogrzebie państwo Diggory. Albus zamknął oczy, ale wciąż słyszał ich głosy, już zachrypnięte od nieustannego skowytu.

Jak mogło do tego dojść? Jak on mógł do tego dopuścić? Czy mógł się tego spodziewać?

Przecież to on sam, Albus Dumbledore, najgłośniej przestrzegał przed powtórnym powrotem Voldemorta! On sugerował, że poświęcenie Lily Potter kupiło im jedynie nieco czasu, trochę spokoju. Każdemu powtarzał, że Voldemort za bardzo bał się śmierci, by nie próbował się przed nią ochronić.

I odkąd Harry na nowo został wciągnięty w ich świat, w ten okrutny świat magii, nie było roku, by coś się nie działo. Gdy Weasley'owie zaoferowali, że zabiorą go na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu, Albus w kościach czuł, że coś się wydarzy. I nie zrobił nic. Gdy Czara Ognia wyrzuciła kartkę z nazwiskiem Harry'ego, Albus wiedział, że z tego nie może wynikać nic dobrego. Ale nie zrobił nic, pozwolił mu startować. Gdy widział, jak Minerwa coraz bardziej martwi się o chłopca, nie zrobił nic, chociaż jego serce się krajało.

Wyszedł na dziedziniec transmutacji, licząc, że świeże powietrze pozwoli mu nabrać dystansu do tego wszystkiego.

Lecz czy nie tym się właśnie kierował, nic nie robiąc, nie podejmując żadnych działań, by zatrzymać ten szalony turniej? Dystansem? Przekonaniem, że to będzie dla Harry'ego wyśmienita okazja by nabrać doświadczenia, by być bardziej gotowym na to, co zostało mu przeznaczone? Przeznaczone w początku świata, potwierdzone przez prorocze słowa Sybilli Trelawney, dawno temu, w gospodzie Aberfortha?

Harry musiał przechodzić przez to wszystko, to było poświęcenie konieczne do finalnego pozbycia się Voldemorta.

Lecz Cedrik? Lecz Amos i jego żona? Hogwart? Samego siebie nawet nie śmiał wliczać w poczet ludzi, z których przeznaczenie okrutnie sobie zadrwiło.

Podszedł do ogromnego drzewa, które rosło w centrum dziedzińca i usiadł na jednym z grubych korzeni, które rozciągały się aż pod mury krużganków. Drzewo było już olbrzymie, gdy Albus był uczniem i zawsze lubił tu przesiadywać, chociaż z początku tylko dlatego, że stąd było najbliżej do jego ulubionej klasy, klasy transmutacji.

Cedrik Diggory. Chłopak, który miał tyle przed sobą… Albus pomyślał o tych niezliczonych chwilach szczęścia, jakich mógł doświadczyć młody czarodziej, gdyby Albus przerwał w porę Turniej Trójmagiczny. Kariera, szybka i błyskotliwa; z jego urokiem, o którym Pomona mówiła na pogrzebie, zaszedłby daleko w ministerstwie. Miłość, może nawet w osobie panny Chang, która zachowywała się dziś tak, jakby i jej na zawsze odebrano już możliwość kochania. Rodzina, którą cieszyłby się, wobec której byłby lojalny jak każdy Puchon, którą doceniałby, tak jak doceniał swoich rodziców, co zaznaczyła Amelia w podniosłej laudacji.

I co? Krótkie uczucie satysfakcji, dezorientacja, niezrozumienie, Avada i koniec.

Albus westchnął, usiłując skupić się na maksymalnie splątanych korzeniach. Lubił to miejsce, bo wiązało się z bardzo przyjemnym wspomnieniem. To tu wylądował z Minerwą po weselu Potterów. Tu potknęli się i poturlali w dół, na kostki bruku. To on wziął na siebie impet upadku, ale ostatecznie wylądował na niej, tam, kilka kroków dalej. Doskonale pamiętał jej rozchylone usta, chociaż powinien był większą uwagę poświęcić jej oczom. Do dziś nie wiedział, czy to, co w nich wtedy widział to oczekiwanie, wątpliwość, czy zaledwie zawstydzenie.

Przesunął dłonią po swoich czarnych szatach, pragnąc, by jego myśli nie dryfowały tak łatwo, tak niekontrolowanie. Pomyślał o tych wszystkich pogrzebach, w których zmuszony był brać udział, właśnie takich jak ten dzisiejszy. Nie chodziło o pogrzeby drogich mu ludzi, jak matka, jak Ariana, jak rodzice Minerwy. Tak, Cedrika cenił, ale nie znał go – tak naprawdę to był tylko jeden z wielu uczniów. Jeden z wielu pogrzebów, w których uczestniczył w swoim długim, ponad stuletnim życiu. A jednak poruszył go, na równi z pogrzebami bliskich mu osób. Nie była to kwestia tego, iż czuł się odpowiedzialny za tą śmierć. Za ile śmierci w końcu czuł się odpowiedzialny, przeżywszy trzy straszliwe wojny? Nie, coś innego zasiało w nim wątpliwość, podważyło moralny pogląd na swój plan przygotowania gruntu pod działania przeznaczenia.

Rozpacz rodziców tracących swoje jedyne dziecko. Tak, to go wzruszyło. Bo śmierć rodziców i rozpacz osieroconego dziecka – to znał doskonale, to zdarzało się często – Harry, Minerwa. Ale dziecko, umierające, nie, zamordowane, zanim zdążyło tak naprawdę żyć, które odeszło szybciej niż rodzice, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę… tego nie rozumiał. Tak nie powinno być.

Westchnął, a potem drgnął, bo usłyszał ciche miauknięcie.

Szarobura, pręgowana kotka z charakterystycznymi, ciemniejszymi znakami wokół oczu szła ku niemu, ale nie był w stanie powitać jej uśmiechem. Wiedział, że smutek w jego oczach jest równie wyraźny jak ten odbijający się w szmaragdowych tęczówkach.

Podeszła zupełnie blisko, wciąż w swej kociej formie, chociaż doskonale wyczuwał jej silną aurę czarownicy. Zdumiało go, że zwinnie i bez wahania wskoczyła mu na kolana. Odruchowo zanurzył dłoń w jej miękkim futerku.

\- To było okropne, Minnie. Widzieć ich rozpacz, ale wcale jej nie rozumieć. Nie sądziłem, że to mnie tak poruszy, a przecież jego śmierć była o wiele większym ciosem dla tych, który go znali lepiej niż ja. Jak Pomona, albo ty. – powiedział, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po grzbiecie. Poczuł się lepiej. Nie wiedział czy to ulga wywołana możliwością podzielenia się swoimi odczuciami, czy po prostu jej bliskość – przysunęła się tak, że połowa jej drobnego ciała przylegała do jego piersi.

\- Nawet nie umiałem znaleźć żadnych słów, by ich pocieszyć. Bo jak mógłbym, gdy tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co oni muszą przeżywać? Mogę tylko wyobrażać sobie, jak to jest, kochać swoje jedyne dziecko, wiązać z nim swoje nadzieje i marzenia, pragnąć, by było absolutnie szczęśliwe, czuć radość z każdego jego osiągnięcia… a potem… potem stracić je, zielony błysk i wszystko, kim był i kim mógł się stać, obrócone w proch, w niwecz. Mógłbym podejrzewać, że moje życie straciłoby sens, że nie pragnąłbym niczego, tyko towarzyszyć mu tam, tak jak towarzyszyłbym był mu w stawianiu jego pierwszych kroków. – urwał, czując że jego oczy wilgotnieją. Jej futerko było takie mięciutkie, jej drobne ciało zupełnie ciepłe, z jej płuc wydobywało się ciche mruczenie, które uspokajało go.

\- Przepraszam cię, Minnie. Nie powinienem się tak rozklejać i jeszcze obarczać cię moim smutkiem, masz dość swojego. Szczególnie, że skoro drogi moje i Korneliusza się rozeszły, należałoby przedstawiać silny obraz, determinacji i gotowości. To niewiele, ale chociaż tyle jestem winien tym, którzy mi zaufali. – sięgnął do niej drugą dłonią, by pogłaskać ją za uchem. Jej mruczenie było głośniejsze i uzmysłowił sobie, że to jest prawie tak piękny dźwięk jak jej śmiech.

\- Od początku miałaś rację i powinienem był zaufać twojej intuicji. A teraz, teraz nie mam nic, co mógłbym powiedzieć, by nawet w moich własnych oczach, śmierć Cedrika i cierpienie Harry'ego były jakkolwiek kompensowane, bo nie wiem, nie mogę mieć pewności, co się wydarzy. Być może wszystko, co tu robimy, jest na marne. Być może los i tak kieruje nas na jedyną słuszną ścieżkę. – pochylił się, kotka wtuliła głowę w jego brodę. Zastanawiał się, czy ona może słyszeć, jak szybko bije mu serce.

\- Wiem, że mamy w tej kwestii inne poglądy. Ty nie wierzysz w los, w przeznaczenie, w wróżbiarstwo. Ale tylko tobie mógłbym opowiedzieć o moich wątpliwościach, bo tak naprawdę, to rozumiesz mnie. Rozumiesz, jak trudny jest wybór pomiędzy dobrem jednostki, a dobrem milionów. I nawet, jeśli twój wybór byłby inny niż mój, to i tak jesteś jedyną osobą, która umiałaby go dokonać i żyć dalej ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami. – szeptał, pieszcząc dłońmi linię jej kociej szczęki, delektując się jej bliskością.

Nie mógł się tego spodziewać. Jeszcze mrugnięcie temu była kotką z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu, łaszącą się do niego w typowo koci sposób. A chwilę później była czarownicą w jego ramionach.

Leżała na nim, czuł ciepło jej ciała przez oddzielające ich dwie warstwy czarnych szat. Jej ręce obejmowały jego szyję. Jej policzek był przy jego policzku, słyszał szmer jej oddechu przy uchu, czuł go na skórze karku – wywoływał w nim ciepłe dreszcze.

Odruchowo otoczył ją ramionami, przyciskając bardziej do siebie. Jego dłonie automatycznie zaczęły kreślić uspokajające okręgi na jej plecach, chociaż to było bardziej kojące dla niego, niż dla niej.

\- Życie z konsekwencjami to budzenie się każdego dnia i odpychanie żalu, że nie dokonało się innego wyboru. – wyszeptała wprost do jego ucha.

Przymknął oczy, bo chociaż jej słowa były smutne, były też prawdziwe. Doceniał to, bardzo. Bo gdyby ktoś wlał Veritaserum w jego usta i zapytał, za co w swoim życiu odczuwa największą wdzięczność, odpowiedziałby, że za przyjaźń Minerwy. Była tu, dzieliła jego smutek. Zdawała się być dokładnie dopasowana do jego objęć i Albus nie chciał jej wypuszczać. Tak jak wtedy, gdy tańczyli razem… dekady temu, po Balu Noworocznym.

\- Żałuję, że nie zaufałem twojej intuicji. – powiedział, ale wcale nie miał na myśli udziału Harry'ego w turnieju, tylko tamten wieczór, kiedy…

Kiedy był jej profesorem.

Czuł rumieniec wkradający się na policzki, również na ten, o który opierała głowę. Delikatnie, najostrożniej jak potrafił, odchylił się, zabrał dłonie z jej pleców. Jej oczy, wcześniej półprzymknięte, teraz otworzyły się szeroko. Na Merlina, była tak dzielna, że nawet zdobyła się na delikatny uśmiech. Uniosła rękę i musnęła skórę ponad jego zaróżowionym policzkiem, pod oczami.

\- Jesteś zmęczony, Albusie. Sen dobrze ci zrobi. Przekieruj całą pocztę do mnie i odpocznij trochę. – powiedziała i zanim zdążył sięgnąć dłonią do jej twarzy, zmieniła się znów. Szara kotka wyprężyła się na jego kolanach.

Pogłaskał ją, ale nie był w stanie się uśmiechnąć. Wiedział, że trudno będzie mu zasnąć, a kiedy to już się uda, zdradzieckie serce wywiedzie jego umysł na niebezpieczne terytoria.

Kotka mrugnęła do niego w zupełnie nie-koci sposób i zeskoczyła z jego kolan. Z wdziękiem odeszła w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Miała w sobie tyle gracji. I mruczała tak pięknie…

Czarodziej uniósł kąciki ust. Tak, jej przyjaźń była najcenniejszą częścią jego życia i on, Albus Dumbledore, nie może pozwolić sobie na jej utratę, tak jak nie może pozwolić, by serce napełniało umysł fantazjami, które nie miały szans się spełnić.

Ale miał jej przyjaźń i zrozumienie. Jej, jego najdroższej Minerwy.


	28. Rozdział 28

V

Minerwa McGonagall nerwowo krążyła po gabinecie dyrektora w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jej wysokie obcasy stukały po kamiennej posadzce. Zamilkły dopiero, gdy zatrzymała się przed wielkim kominkiem, przed którym rozłożono miękki, bogato zdobiony dywan.

Minęło pół godziny, odkąd pojawiła się wiadomość od Arabelli o ataku dementorów w Little Whinging. Oczywiście Minerwa najpierw chciała teleportować się na Privet Drive, by sprawdzić, czy Harry'emu nic już nie grozi, ale Albus kategorycznie jej tego zabronił. Rozkazał jej czekać w zamku, a sam udał się do ministerstwa, by wyjaśnić sytuację.

Minerwa pomyślała, że nie powinna ignorować troski, jaką czuła względem syna Potterów. Niemniej jednak parę rzeczy się zmieniło – po pierwsze, Albus reaktywował Zakon Feniksa. A to oznaczało, że oprócz bycia jej przełożonym w Hogwarcie, Albus był również głównodowodzącym w tej tajnej organizacji, do której należała. Jej niesubordynacja względem niego byłaby raczej kiepskim wzorem dla innych członków i poważnie podważyłaby zaufanie, jakim cieszyła się w Zakonie. Po drugie, Albusowi zależało, by Minerwa nie wkraczała zdecydowanym krokiem na wojenną ścieżkę z ministerstwem. Domyślała się, że cwany czarodziej zabezpiecza w ten sposób Hogwart – jeśli Knot próbowałby odsunąć jego, nie miałby podstaw do usunięcia również jej, tym bardziej, że bez ich obojga szkoła znalazłaby się w stanie chaosu. Po trzecie, Dumbledore doskonale wiedział, jaki wpływ mieli na nią dementorzy.

Mogła więc jedynie ignorować irracjonalny lęk i gorąco wierzyć, że Albusowi uda się załagodzić całą sprawę w ministerstwie. On potrafił dyplomatycznie rozwiązywać sytuacje, w których ona uciekałaby się do ostatecznych rozwiązań. Potrząsnęła dłońmi – lśniły lekko, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwowała. Portrety byłych dyrektorów, choć obserwowały ją czujnie, nie ważyły się ujawnić swoich opinii.

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy w okno zastukała dziobem zwykła, ministerialna sowa. Podbiegła do okna i drżącymi rękoma odebrała list. Natychmiast rozpoznała drobne pismo Amelii, choć na kopercie nie było nadawcy. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło, widząc szyfr, którego używały w korespondencji podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Widziała się z Amelią tydzień temu, by dowiedzieć się, jak wygląda sytuacja w ministerstwie. Wspomniała przyjaciółce, że od teraz, ich przyjaźń musi być ostrożniejsza – Amelia doskonale zrozumiała jej słowa, czego dowodem był zaszyfrowany list.

Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów donosiła Minerwie o zamieszaniu, jakie wywołało użycie magii przez Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że Knot w końcu znalazł sposób, by zdyskredytować chłopca i ukarać go za zburzenie porządku wygodnego świata ministra. Minerwę oburzało tak małostkowe i okropne zachowanie przywódcy ich społeczności, tym bardziej, że jedyną przewiną Harry'ego było otwarte mówienie prawdy.

\- Profesor McGonagall? – Armando Dippet przerwał panującą w gabinecie ciszę. Minerwa zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć na portret człowieka, który przez połowę swojego życia był nieszczęśliwie zakochany w jej babce.

\- Tak, Armando? – Minerwa nerwowo okręcała palce wokół różdżki.

\- Albus zwołał zebranie w kwaterze głównej. Nie wspominał nic o tobie, ale uznałem, że powinnaś wiedzieć. – Armando poprawił kapelusz na głowie. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością - jakież to było typowe dla Albusa – odsuwanie jej od sytuacji, niepoinformowanie o istotnym spotkaniu.

Wybiegła z gabinetu i ruszyła ku frontowym wrotom. Po drodze przywołała swój długi, czarny, mugolski płaszcz. Gdy wyszła na parne, letnie powietrze, pomyślała, iż Albus na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, wiedząc, że zostawiła szkołę. A jednak nie mógł oczekiwać, że będzie tkwić w Hogwarcie dzień i noc podczas wakacji, gdy zamek był prawie pusty. Widok ciemnych okien w chatce Hagrida oczywiście jej nie zdziwił – półolbrzym nadal nie wrócił ze swojej misji, co bardzo ją niepokoiło, ale Albus wyjaśniał, że z olbrzymami trzeba być gotowym do długich i cierpliwych negocjacji.

Pieczołowicie zamknęła główną bramę. Zarzuciła płaszcz na szaty i schowała tiarę. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na skrzydlate dziki strzegące bramy. A potem teleportowała się z cichym pyknięciem.

Odruchowo skrzywiła się na widok obdrapanych frontów starych, londyńskich kamienic i piętrzących się na chodnikach gór śmieci. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy jej dawny dom, londyńska kamienica, w której zamordowano jej rodziców, jest teraz w podobnym stanie. Zaraz jednak odepchnęła od siebie tą myśl i sięgnęła pod szatę. Z małej, niewidocznej kieszeni tuż pod kołnierzem, wyciągnęła niewielki kawałek pergaminu. Powoli przeczytała zapisane przez Albusa słowa i skupiła się na ich, przymykając oczy.

Gdy je otworzyła, miała przed sobą nadgryzioną przez czas fasadę Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście – dom, w którym była kilka razy jako dziecko. Wtedy jednak nadal stanowił on gniazdo starożytnego rodu Blacków, a sam dom utrzymany był w nienagannym stanie. Teraz, podchodząc do pokrytych łuszczącą się farbą drzwi z kołatką w kształcie węża, Minerwa pomyślała, że ten dom lata świetności ma dawno za sobą.

Stuknęła różdżką w drzwi, a te otworzyły się, ukazując jej mroczne wnętrze kamienicy. Zdecydowanym krokiem weszła w wąski korytarz i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Machnęła różdżką i staromodne lampy gazowe rozbłysły słabym, przytłumionym blaskiem. W ich świetle przeszła przez korytarz, a potem ruszyła w dół schodów prowadzących do kuchni.

Zmarszczyła czoło, widząc bliźniaków, Freda i George'a Weasley'ów, przykładających jakieś dziwne przedmioty do kuchennych drzwi. Odchrząknęła znacząco, a dwójka rudzielców podskoczyła i błyskawicznie schowała to, czym wcześniej się zajmowali.

\- Profesor McGongall! Jak miło panią widzieć! – George uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Nie powinniście próbować podsłuchiwać zebrań Zakonu. – warknęła Minerwa, która za wszelką cenę nie chciała, by uczniowie mieszali się do spraw tajnej organizacji.

\- Ależ pani profesor, są wakacje, nie może nam pani odjąć za to punktów. – Fred teatralnie przewrócił oczami.

\- Nadal jednak mogę porozmawiać z waszą matką. – odparowała natychmiast Minerwa. Jej słowa wywołały popłoch na twarzach bliźniaków.

\- Już się wycofujemy, madame. – George zasalutował jej, po czym oboje wyminęli ją i zniknęli w głównym korytarzu. Zdenerwowana, że straciła tyle czasu, Minerwa energicznie pchnęła kuchenne drzwi.

Kuchnia kwatery głównej była pełna ludzi. Minerwa jednak jak zwykle najpierw odnalazła oczy w kolorze błękitnego nieba. Tym razem nie migotały – Albus nie był zadowolony z jej pojawienia się. Zignorowała go i rozejrzała się - Moody odetchnął lekko na jej widok, a reszta skinęła jej uprzejmie głowami. Minerwa z niewzruszonym spokojem zajęła puste miejsce po prawicy Albusa.

\- A więc? Ustalenia? – zapytała, z trzaskiem kładąc swoją piękną różdżkę na porysowanym, drewnianym blacie.

\- Dwójka dementorów zaatakowała Pottera na Little Whinging. Mundungus Fletcher opuścił swoją zmianę za wcześnie, Potter był zmuszony użyć zaklęcia patronusa, a potem na miejscu pojawiła się Arabella Figg. – zrelacjonował Kingsley poważnym tonem.

\- Wiadomo, jak to możliwe, że dementorzy bez wiedzy i rozkazów ministerstwa opuścili Azkaban? – spytała, odwracając się do Albusa. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ministerstwo zarzeka się, że dementorzy są urojeniem Harry'ego. Ja sam nie wykluczałbym, że ktoś w ministerstwie maczał w tym palce. – odpowiedział jej Moody.

\- To prawda, że chcieli usunąć go z Hogwartu? – znów skierowała pytanie do Albusa.

\- Tak, ale zmienili zdanie. Chcą poddać Harry'ego oficjalnemu przesłuchaniu przed Wizengamotem, gdzie orzekną o jego winie bądź niewinności i zdecydują, co dalej z jego edukacją. – tym razem wyjaśnił jej Syriusz.

\- Przesłuchanie przed całym Wizengamotem?! Przecież to absurd. – Minerwa poczuła, jak powoli ogarnia ją złość.

\- Najpierw mieli zamiar wyrzucić go z Hogwartu i połamać mu różdżkę. – wtrącił Remus, bledszy niż zwykle.

\- Imbecyle! Przecież to woła o pomstę do nieba! – Minerwa lekko uderzyła dłonią w stół, a potem spojrzała wprost na Albusa i zapytała:

\- Nie mogłeś wybić im tego z głowy?

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi, ale w końcu odpowiedział:

\- Przesłuchanie to i tak z trudem wypracowany kompromis. Oczywiście będzie ono jedynie formalnością – prawda zawsze ma przewagę nad kłamstwem. – jego ton był dziwnie odległy.

\- Nie powinniśmy już z nimi negocjować. Może gdybym odcięła ministerstwo od dostaw smoczej krwi… - wymruczała do siebie Minerwa, a jej umysł pracował szybko.

\- Przecież to załamałoby naszą gospodarkę! – jęknął Dedalus Diggle.

\- Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? – Syriusz otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- To Minerwa McGonagall. Ona kontroluje smoki. – odpowiedział mu Moody, uśmiechając się szeroko. Minerwa kiwnęła mu głową. Zaraz jednak mina jej zrzedła, bo Albus odezwał się do niej chłodnym tonem:

\- Powinnaś była zostać w zamku.

\- O ile dobrze wnioskuję, to spotkanie ma na celu określenie co z Harry'm. Jest zatem wiele powodów, podług których powinnam w nim uczestniczyć, na czele z tym, że jestem twoją prawą ręką. – odpowiedziała spokojnym tonem, choć powoli zaczynała się irytować.

\- Harry powinien zostać u ciotki i wuja. – oświadczył Albus.

\- Nie. – powiedziała jednocześnie Minerwa i Syriusz. Spojrzeli po sobie i Minerwa dała znak dawnemu uczniowi, by wyraził swoje zdanie.

\- Harry dość już wycierpiał w domu siostry swej matki. A teraz, po tym ataku, na pewno czuje się zagubiony i przerażony. Przecież ma prawo do niektórych informacji. A ja, jako jego ojciec chrzestny, mam prawo zaoferować mu tu schronienie. – Syriusz gestykulował żywo. Minerwa całym sercem podpisywała się pod jego słowami.

\- Tylko w domu wujostwa Harry jest chroniony przez starożytną magię swojej matki. Jego pobyt tutaj byłby niebezpieczny zarówno dla niego, jak i dla reszty Zakonu. – odpowiedział twardo Albus.

\- Albusie, on nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje! Przecież nie możesz trzymać go w tym stanie, bo prędzej czy później, może spróbować znów użyć magii. Jak wtedy wytłumaczysz go przed ministerstwem? – Minerwa ze złością odnotowała twardy, szkocki akcent w swoim głosie.

\- Dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich kluczowe jest, by Harry wiedział jak najmniej o Zakonie. Tutaj istnieje ryzyko, że dowie się zbyt wiele. – rzucił Albus.

Minerwa zacisnęła jedną dłoń na różdżce. Widziała oburzenie na niektórych twarzach – podobnie jak ona, niektórzy członkowie Zakonu rozumieli, że Albus sugeruje, iż nie potrafią dochować tajemnicy. I tak jak ona, nie wiedzieli, dlaczego Albusowi tak bardzo zależy na trzymaniu Pottera w niewiedzy.

\- Na pewno nie pozna tutaj twoich dalekosiężnych planów, w końcu tego nikt tu mu nie zdradzi, jako że nikt nie dostąpił zaszczytu poznania ich. – stwierdziła gorzko.

Zapadła cisza. Część obecnych wbiła wzrok w stół, część nerwowo wodziła wzrokiem między nią, a Albusem, a młoda Nimfadora Tonks zasłoniła usta dłonią.

\- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że mając ciebie u boku i Harry'ego pod opieką, mógłbym cokolwiek zaplanować? Jedno burzy wszystkie plany, bo jest zbyt uparte, by pozwolić, by los decydował o życiu, a drugie nieustannie pakuje się w kłopoty. – Albus zmierzył ją powłóczystym spojrzeniem.

Moody parsknął śmiechem. Minerwa, zbyt zszokowana spokojem Albusa zdołała jedynie wychrypieć:

\- Zatem zgodzisz się, by zabrać Pottera od Dursley'ów?

\- Pod warunkiem, że do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego ograniczysz swój udział w sprawach Zakonu do minimum.

Minerwa poczuła jak szkocki temperament bierze w górę nad jej rozsądkiem.

\- Odsuwasz mnie? – syknęła z oburzeniem.

\- Twoja rola w Zakonie musi być sekretem. – odpowiedział twardo Albus.

\- Daj spokój, przecież i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że to ja stoję za połową twoich strategicznych decyzji! Jestem na celowniku już od dawna i odsunięcie mnie od Zakonu tego nie zmieni. – wypaliła Minerwa szczerze.

\- Nie zmienię zdania w tej kwestii. – Albus splótł palce, jakby szykował się do dłuższej dyskusji.

Minerwa była doskonale świadoma tego, że wszyscy na nią patrzą, że wszyscy oczekują od niej zażartej walki. Tylko jedna osoba zdawała się być pogrążona we własnych myślach – Syriusz Black.

On jeden chyba musiał wiedzieć, co czuła teraz Minerwa. Tę chęć bycia przydatnym, bycia w centrum wydarzeń, a jednocześnie głębokie pragnienie szczęścia Harry'ego.

Ale ostatecznie warto było podjąć to ryzyko. Gdyby Albus uznał, że Zakon jej potrzebuje, zjawiłaby się natychmiast. Może nie będzie miała wiedzy o wszystkim, ale przynajmniej będzie miała świadomość, że Harry nie musi już się męczyć z Dursley'ami.

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się. Do końca wakacji poświęcę się głównie pracy w Hogwarcie. – oznajmiła. Wokół niej rozległy się ciche westchnienia zdumienia. Ona jednak wiedziała, że postąpiła słusznie, widząc pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie Syriusza.

\- Zatem możecie zaplanować przetransportowanie Harry'ego do kwatery głównej, macie moją zgodę. – Albus nie okazał zdziwienia jej decyzją. Szybkim gestem schował szkarłatny notes, który zabierał na każde zebranie Zakonu, spotkanie w ministerstwie czy posiedzenie rady nadzorczej.

\- Wychodzi pan, profesorze? – spytała Molly.

\- Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. Powiedzcie mi tylko, kiedy będziecie przenosić Harry'ego. – Albus wstał.

Minerwa wymieniła szybkie spojrzenie z Alastorem.

\- Za trzy dni. – odpowiedział konkretnie auror.

\- Doskonale. Do widzenia wszystkim. – Albus zabrał swój płaszcz, skinął im głową i wyszedł z kuchni.

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, ale potem odezwał się Moody:

\- Za łatwo poszło. – mruknął czarodziej, a wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co ma na myśli.

\- Och nie, Dumbledore po prostu umie docenić wartość kompromisu. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z wyraźną przyjemnością pozwalała, by wiatr dął prosto w nią, wiszącą kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Siedziała na swojej miotle i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuła się wolna. Zaskakujące, jak zbawienny efekt miało na nią latanie i świeże powietrze.

Ujęła mocno trzonek miotły i poszybowała w stronę bajkowych wieżyczek Hogwartu. Zatoczyła krąg wokół Wieży Astronomicznej i zadrżała, czując dziwne zimno, mimo tego, że było lato. Uznała, że to pewnie ochłodzenie związane z wysokością i obniżyła lot, wyhamowując nieco obok wieży północnej – dostrzegła palące się światło i zacisnęła usta z dezaprobatą – Sybilla musiała znów zapomnieć o czymś tak przyziemnym jak światło.

Widząc pustą chatkę Hagrida bardzo łatwo można było zapomnieć, że nie tylko gajowy mieszkał na terenie zamku przez cały rok. Minerwa nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz Sybilla Trewlawney opuściła Hogwart. A mimo to nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa wiodła tak pustelniczy żywot, że mało kto zauważał jej obecność – jasnowidzka jadła posiłki w swojej wieży, niezmiernie rzadko zaszczycając Wielką Salę swoją obecnością. I mimo że Minerwa nie przepadała za Sybillą, to uważała za swój obowiązek przynajmniej dwa razy w ciągu wakacji zajrzeć do wieży północnej. Wysiłek wspinania się na duszną wieżę nie był opłacalny – spotkanie nauczycielki transmutacji z Sybillą zazwyczaj kończyło się irytacją pierwszej i urazą drugiej. A jednak Minerwa uważała, że człowiek nie może być tak długo odizolowany od świata, jakkolwiek wiele nie widziałby wewnętrznym okiem.

Dzisiaj jednak Minerwa nie chciała jeszcze bardziej się denerwować. Latanie pomagało, gdy czymś się zamartwiała, ale tym razem nawet ono nie było lekiem na jej zmartwienie. Miała okropne przeczucie, że nie powinna bezczynnie siedzieć w Hogwarcie, szczególnie dzisiaj, gdy biedny Harry Potter miał tłumaczyć się przed całym Wizengamotem z użycia magii w obronie własnego życia.

Próbowała pocieszać się myślą, że Amelia nie skazałaby Harry'ego na wygnanie, a Albus zrobi wszystko, by wyciągnąć go z tej całej sytuacji. To jednak nie gwarantowało tego, że Harry przejdzie to przesłuchanie bez szwanku – tego bała się najbardziej – nie było nic gorszego niż stanie przed najważniejszymi ludźmi w ministerstwie, którzy widzą w tobie jedynie ofiarę. Minerwa doskonale znała to uczucie. Harry przynajmniej miał ten komfort, że z całą pewnością był niewinny.

Kłamanie przed Wizengamotem Minerwa nadal uważała za jedno z największych wyzwań swojego życia.

Rozpamiętując tamto niewesołe wspomnienie, zrobiła jeszcze kilka okrążeń wokół zamkowych wież. Potem przeleciała nad Zakazany Las. Oglądając morze zieleni w dole, usłyszała głosy dochodzące od strony bramy głównej.

\- Ale przecież mogłaś poprosić Minerwę, by ci zamówiła tą herbatę, w żadnym wypadku nie powinnaś opuszczać zamku, nie informując o tym mnie albo Minerwy!

Nauczycielka transmutacji natychmiast rozpoznała głos Albusa. Zmartwiło ją jednak wyraźne zdenerwowanie w jego tonie. Skierowała miotłę ku bramie.

Wielkie skrzydła z żelaznych prętów właśnie się otwierały przed wysokim dyrektorem odzianym w błękitne szaty i dużo niższą, okutaną w ciężkie kolorowe chusty czarownicą, której ogromne okulary o grubych szkłach sprawiały, że z góry wyglądała jak wielki, kolorowy owad.

Minerwa odruchowo obejrzała się – światło w wieży północnej nadal się paliło. Pokręciła głową i wytężyła słuch.

\- Ależ ona nie ma żadnego szacunku dla mojego wewnętrznego oka, dyrektorze! Jak miałabym komuś takiemu powierzyć zdobycie liści herbaty, której fusów uczniowie używają do odkrywania tajemnic przyszłego losu!? Przecież to nie jest zwykła herbata! – oburzyła się Sybilla Trelawney, bo to ona towarzyszyła Albusowi.

Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło, obniżyła lot i wylądowała kilkanaście metrów przed maszerującym szybko Albusem i usiłującą go dogonić profesor Trelawney. Teraz dopiero zobaczyła oprócz zdenerwowania, także niezadowolenie na twarzy Albusa. Sybilla wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk na jej widok.

\- Co się stało? Przesłuchanie się nie odbyło? – Minerwa postanowiła na razie ignorować nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa. Ważniejszy był fakt, że o tej godzinie powinno trwać przesłuchanie Harry'ego, na którym Albus miał być obrońcą.

\- Jakie przesłuchanie? – Sybilla wytrzeszczyła oczy za swoimi okularami.

\- Twoje wewnętrzne oko ci nie powiedziało? – wysyczała Minerwa, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

\- Doprawdy! Przecież ona jest niemożliwa! – wrzasnęła Sybilla, ale zaraz potem się zakrztusiła. Minerwa otwierała usta, by próbować jakoś rozwiązać tę sytuację, gdy nagle oczy Sybilli się zaszkliły, a z jej ust dobiegł chrapliwy, głęboki głos.

\- ,,Jeśli pozwolisz by myśli o niej wpływały na twoje plany, jeśli pozwolisz jej zakotwiczyć się w życiu, nigdy nie zrealizujesz swoich celów, nigdy nie ujrzysz zmierzchu. Najważniejsza jest ostatnia myśl, to, czy porzucisz wszelką nadzieję, czy pozwolisz jej być swą nadzieją."

Wypowiadając te słowa, Sybilla Trelawney wpatrywała się dokładnie w punkt pomiędzy Minerwą a Albusem. Gdy skończyła mówić, zamrugała i rozejrzała się, jakby zdziwiona faktem, że znajduje się poza swoją wieżą.

\- Sybillo, dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Dumbledore, mniej poirytowany, a bardziej zaciekawiony. Minerwa kompletnie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

\- Powinnam wrócić do wieży. Ona zakłóca działanie mojego wewnętrznego oka! – odpowiedziała Sybilla, wskazując palcem na Minerwę. Nie czekając na nich, nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa ruszyła do zamku, co chwila potykając się o swoje chusty. W dłoniach kurczowo ściskała tobołek z liśćmi herbaty, której intensywny aromat uderzył Minerwę, gdy Sybilla ją mijała.

Umysł Minerwy gorączkowo analizował słowa zasłyszanej przepowiedni – bo to była przepowiednia, w to nie wątpiła. Dlatego ledwie odnotowała, że Albus delikatnie ujął ją pod ramię i zaczął prowadzić do zamku. Zastanawiała się, czy przepowiednia była skierowana do niej, czy do Albusa. A może w jakiś pokrętny sposób dotyczyła ich obojga? Może Sybilla widziała strzęp tego, co Tiara Przydziału, gdy Albus położył ją na głowie jedenastoletniej Minerwy?

\- Czyżbyś zmieniła swoją opinię o profesor Trelawney? – Albus przerwał ciszę gdy weszli do zamku.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego z powagą.

\- Może i uważałam, że w wielu przypadkach jest po prostu oszustką, ale nie wykluczałam możliwości usłyszenia od niej prawdziwej przepowiedni. Nie trzymałbyś jej w zamku za wszelką cenę, gdyby nie była w jakiś sposób istotna. To ona wygłosiła przepowiednię, którą ma chronić Zakon, prawda?

Albus westchnął i pokiwał głową. Minerwa doskonale rozumiała jego wahanie. Nigdy nie pytała o tę przepowiednię, choć domyślała się, że dotyczy ona ich wszystkich i że to w dużej mierze na niej Albus opiera swoje skomplikowane plany i machinacje. W Zakonie nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak naprawdę brzmiała przepowiednia, za którą byli gotowi oddać życie. Sama Minerwa nie miała Albusowi za złe, że nie dzieli się z nią tą wiedzą. Przez ostatnie dni coraz częściej łapała się na tym, że jej funkcja prawej ręki Albusa Dumbledore jest w dużej mierze pustym tytułem.

W ciszy szli przez puste zamkowe korytarze, kierując się do gabinetu Albusa. Gdy stali razem na ruchomych kręconych schodach, Minerwa zauważyła że jej przyjaciel garbi się, jakby fizycznie czuł ciężar spoczywający na jego barkach. Dostrzegła też nowe zmarszczki na jego czole i cień w błękitnych oczach. Naturalnie natychmiast dopadło ją poczucie winy – nie powinna być zła na niego, że o niczym jej nie mówi, powinna starać się mu pomóc.

Gabinet Albusa rozbrzmiewał szmerem głosów dawnych dyrektorów, kiedy weszli do środka. Widząc Albusa, kilka portretów zaczęło mówić jednocześnie, kierując w jego stronę jakieś pytania. Albus przez chwilę stał i je ignorował, przymykając oczy. Wydawał się taki kruchy, taki wyczerpany.

Minerwa przesunęła ostrym spojrzeniem po ścianach z portretami, a potem bez słowa chwyciła Albusa za rękę i poprowadziła do schodów prowadzących do prywatnych apartamentów dyrektora. Popchnęła go do jego pstrokatego salonu i zamknęła za nimi drzwi, dając do zrozumienia portretom, że nie powinny się wtrącać.

Albus zatrzymał się przy oknie. Minerwa nie podchodziła do niego, stała przy drzwiach, gotowa go wysłuchać, wesprzeć, nawet wyjść, jeśli takie będzie jego życzenie.

\- Harry został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. – oznajmił w końcu czarodziej, nie odwracając się do niej.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Nie zapytała, dlaczego przesłuchanie odbyło się wcześniej, ani jak przebiegało. Wiedziała, że Amelia przekaże jej wszystkie szczegóły.

\- Minerwo… - tylko dzięki wyczulonym zmysłom czarownica usłyszała szept Albusa. Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do niego, by wreszcie stanąć tuż obok. Teraz doskonale widziała, że mag toczy ze sobą jakąś wewnętrzną walkę.

\- Przecież będę tu, bez względu na wszystko. – przypomniała mu cicho. Spojrzał na nią, a na jego ustach pojawił się cierpki uśmiech.

\- Nie powinienem ci zdradzać tej przepowiedni. To postawi cię w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie, to może skierować wszystko na niewłaściwe tory… - zaczął mówić, a potem urwał.

\- Niewiedza to też niebezpieczeństwo. – zasugerowała. Albus pokręcił głową a potem odpowiedział:

\- Sęk w tym, że ja już nie mam siły by wmawiać sobie, że lepiej będzie, jak będę trzymał cię z dala od tego wszystkiego.

Minerwa delikatnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Zatem nie wmawiaj sobie. Nie możesz wszystkiego dźwigać sam. – rzekła, stanowczo lecz z troską patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Jak ty to robisz, że już nie potrafię ci niczego odmówić? – wymruczał bardziej do siebie niż do niej Albus, a potem machnął różdżką, przywołując myślodsiewnię ze swojego gabinetu.

Wprawnym gestem dyrektor przyłożył różdżkę do skroni, a potem odsunął ją, razem z falującą i srebrzystą myślą. Strząsnął myśl do kamiennej misy, unoszącej się w powietrzu na środku salonu. Następnie przywołał gestem Minerwę, która przez cały czas obserwowała go z troską.

\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytała szczerze, podchodząc do myślodsiewni.

\- Ktoś musi wiedzieć, na wszelki wypadek. A ty, ze swoim sceptycyzmem odnośnie wróżbiarstwa, jesteś wręcz idealna. – odpowiedział Albus.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że będzie musiała zanurzyć się w to wspomnienie sama – Albus nie popędzał jej, ani nie wykonał żadnego gestu, sugerującego że chce to oglądać z nią. Wzięła więc głęboki wdech i zanurzyła twarz z migoczącej cieczy na dnie kamiennej misy.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, od razu rozpoznała wnętrze pokoi nad barem Aberfortha. W ciasnym i zagraconym pokoju siedział Albus, młodszy o jakieś kilkanaście lat oraz Sybilla Trelawney. Ona wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak obecnie. Minerwa przez jakieś pięć minut wysłuchiwała nieskładnej paplaniny Sybilli. Albus także był wyraźnie znudzony. W pewnym momencie lekko uniósł się na krześle, jakby chciał zbierać się do wyjścia.

A wtedy Trelawney wygłosiła swoją przepowiednię.

Zanim skończyła, zmysły Minerwy wyłapały rumor po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Potem zaś wszystko się rozpłynęło, a ona stała znów w salonie Albusa.

,,Jeden z nich musi zginąć z rąk drugiego, jako że jeden nie może istnieć, gdy drugi przeżyje."

Minerwa poczuła zimny pot spływający po plecach. Tak, wszystko pasowało. Dziecko urodzone pod koniec siódmego miesiąca. Naznaczone przez samego Voldemorta blizną w kształcie błyskawicy. Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie stawili opór czarnoksiężnikowi. Mający moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…

,,Jeden z nich musi zginąć z rąk drugiego, jako że jeden nie może istnieć, gdy drugi przeżyje."

\- Zatem tylko Harry może pokonać Toma? – spytała, wbijając wzrok w Albusa. Czarodziej pokiwał głową. Minerwa poczuła jak żal ściska jej serce. Przez tyle lat karmiła się nadzieją…

\- Wiedziałeś od początku. Wiedziałeś, że to musi zakończyć się między nimi dwoma. A jednak pozwoliłeś mi karmić się nadzieją, że jakoś zdołamy pomóc Harry'emu, że razem możemy zniszczyć Voldemorta. – mówiła wolno Minerwa, tak obojętnym tonem, jakby komentowała pogodę. Albus odpowiedział równie spokojnie:

\- Nadal możemy mu pomagać. Ale tak, wiedziałem, że ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzi się do pojedynku Harry'ego z Voldemortem. Musimy zadbać, by chłopak był do tego jak najlepiej przygotowany.

Minerwa poczuła gniew i burzącą się w żyłach magię.

\- Znów to robisz. Ustawiasz nas jak pionki na szachownicy. – syknęła, a z jej palców wystrzeliły iskry.

\- To nie ja. Los nas wszystkich jest z góry narzucony. – Albus rzadko uderzał w tak usprawiedliwiający ton. Minerwa jednak nie pozwoliła się udobruchać.

\- Nie, Albusie. Nasz los kształtują nasze decyzje. Ja nie zamierzam dopuścić do tego, by Harry samotnie stawał do walki z Voldemortem. – Minerwa dawno nie była tak pewna swoich przekonań.

\- Właśnie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem. Nie możesz jednak pozwolić na to, by Tom wykorzystał twoją moc do zniszczenia Harry'ego. Nie widzisz tego? Ty możesz kształtować przyszłość, to ty możesz być czynnikiem, który przesądzi o klęsce lub zwycięstwie Harry'ego. – Albus zmęczonym gestem nałożył na nos swoje okulary połówki.

\- I tego się tak boisz, prawda? Że jestem jedyną niewiadomą, że mogę namieszać w twoich planach. – Minerwa nie umiała ukryć wyrzutu w głosie.

Albus nie odpowiedział – odwrócił głowę.

\- Nawet to wszystko, zdradzenie mi tej przepowiedni, to też jest element planu. Dajesz mi namiastkę poczucia kontroli, bo bez tego mogę zachowywać się nieprzewidywalnie. Odmawiasz Harry'emu wszelkich informacji, bo mógłby zareagować niezgodnie z twoimi oczekiwaniami. To wszystko jest dla ciebie rozgrywką. – Minerwa kręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Co miałbym zrobić, by przekonać cię, że tak nie jest? – spytał Albus, tylko na chwilę skupiając wzrok na jej twarzy.

\- Ty już się nie zmienisz. – rzuciła Minerwa. A potem dodała:

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Dziękuję, moja droga. – odpowiedział czarodziej, zmuszając się do lekkiego uśmiechu.

\- Od tego są przyjaciele. Do zobaczenia. – odrzekła, a potem odwróciła się i wyszła. Nie zdążyła zauważyć wyraźnego grymasu na twarzy Albusa przy słowie ,,przyjaciele".


	29. Rozdział 29

Minerwa McGonagall gwałtownie weszła do kamienicy Grimmauld Place 12 i nieopatrznie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. W korytarzu natychmiast rozległ się wrzask portretu Walburgii Black:

\- Zdrajcy! Szumowiny! Przeklęci mugolacy! Bezcześciciele czystej krwi!

Z kuchni wypadł zdenerwowany Syriusz, za nim dreptała Molly. Minerwa skinęła im głową, a potem głosem potężniejszym od wrzasków matki Syriusza warknęła:

\- Ucisz się, Walburgo. – Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że w jej głosie brzmiała stal. Kobieta na portrecie umilkła, a potem rozejrzała się na boki, usiłując zlokalizować źródło głosu. Minerwa zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu.

\- Ty. – syknęła Walburga, ale wyraźnie bała się powiedzieć coś więcej. Minerwa uniosła brwi:

\- Ja. – rzekła, bez cienia lęku patrząc na portret kuzynki. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała jak wredna była dla niej Walburga, gdy Minerwę Tiara przydzieliła do Gryffindoru. Miała też w pamięci natarczywe listy tej kobiety, domagającej się, by jej starszego syna umieścić w Slytherinie.

Teraz jednak po Walburdze został jedynie złośliwy portret. Minerwa nie miała czasu ani chęci się z nim spierać, dlatego wyminęła go z wysoko uniesioną głową i już prawie była obok Syriusza, gdy usłyszała za sobą syk:

\- Największa zdrajczyni z nich wszystkich. Pohańbiła swoją krew, swoje nazwisko, swoją reputację.

Minerwa prychnęła, a kumulująca się wokół niej magia z szelestem zasłoniła portret wiszącymi obok zasłonami. Molly zmierzyła ją troskliwym spojrzeniem, Syriusz przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami. Gdzieś na szczycie schodów Minerwa dostrzegła zaciekawioną Ginewrę Weasley.

\- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj, Minerwo, ale zostało trochę ciasta. – Molly zaprosiła ją gestem do kuchni. Siostra Gideona i Fabiana, była jedną z niewielu osób, które szybko nauczyły się mówić do Minerwy po imieniu, porzucając profesorski tytuł.

\- Wpadłam tylko na chwilę. Jest Kingsley? – Minerwa nawet nie kwapiła się, by zdjąć sztywny, mugolski płaszcz.

\- Nie, zjawi się dopiero wieczorem. Ma dziś grafik przy Knocie, bo ministrowi zachciało się jakiejś konferencji. – rzekł Syriusz, odgarniając długie włosy z czoła.

Minerwa zacmokała z niezadowoleniem. Potrzebowała Kingsley'a.

\- Rozumiem że to nie jest coś, co mogłabyś przekazać mu przez sowę, ale my możemy mu coś powtórzyć. – zasugerowała Molly. Minerwa już miała odmówić, ale zawahała się.

\- W zasadzie to możecie poprosić go, by prześwietlił niejaką Dolores Jane Umbridge? Muszę znać jej przeszłość, jej pozycję w ministerstwie, wszystko co jest z nią związane. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

Osoba, o której poszukiwała informacji, była proponowanym przez ministerstwo kandydatem na nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Co jednak najbardziej rozwścieczyło Minerwę, to fakt, że rzeczona Umbridge była na razie kandydatem jednym. Albus chyba nie kwapił się do szukania kogokolwiek na to stanowisko, twierdząc, że nie może przyjąć nikogo z Zakonu, ani szukać kogoś na siłę, tym bardziej, że ministerstwo bardzo naciskało na niego, by zatrudnił tą Dolores.

Obrona przed czarną magią w roku powrotu Voldemorta nie mogła być jednak zaniedbywana. Dlatego Minerwa, niedoinformowana i mając mało czasu, usilnie szukała informacji. Zaryzykowała pojawienie się w kwaterze głównej, chociaż umowa dotycząca Pottera i jej zaangażowania nadal obowiązywała. Albus pod naciskiem zdradził jej, że uczył Dolores. Kobieta była Ślizgonką i kończyła Hogwart w roku śmierci Dippeta. Była więc młodsza od Minerwy, ale na razie to niewiele mówiło nauczycielce transmutacji.

\- Umbridge… - Molly zapisała nazwisko na kawałku pergaminu.

\- Nadepnęła ci na odcisk ta wiedźma, Minnie? – Syriusz mrugnął do niej – Minerwa odnotowała, że wyglądał teraz dużo lepiej niż jeszcze rok temu – oczywiście na pierwszy rzut oka wyczuwała, że mężczyzna czuje się nieswojo w domu swojego dzieciństwa, ale chyba był szczęśliwy z obecności Harry'ego.

\- Jeszcze nie. Ma być nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, nasłanym przez ministerstwo, Black. – odpowiedziała, szczególny nacisk kładąc na jego nazwisko. Syriusz się skrzywił.

\- Knot za bardzo się rozzuchwalił. – skomentował, wzruszając ramionami. Minerwa w duchu przyznała mu rację. Na głos rzekła do Molly:

\- Przekażcie Kingsley'owi. Ja muszę już lecieć, do zobaczenia.

\- Na pewno nie zostaniesz ? – Molly uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

\- Nie mogę. Rozumiesz. – Minerwa rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

\- Zatem powodzenia w nowym roku szkolnym. – Molly serdecznie uściskała Minerwę. Wysoka czarownica skinęła jeszcze głową Syriuszowi i odparła:

\- Będzie mi potrzebne, z czwórką twoich urwisów. – mrugnęła do dawnej uczennicy i wyszła na korytarz.

Była już przy drzwiach, gdy usłyszała wołanie.

\- Pani profesor! Profesor McGonagall, proszę zaczekać!

Rozpoznała ten głos, dlatego odwróciła się powoli, z niewzruszoną miną.

Harry Potter zbiegał po schodach, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz.

\- Spieszę się, Potter. – rzekła Minerwa, choć najchętniej wyściskałaby chłopca i powiedziałaby że jest dumna z tego, jak poradził sobie z dementorami i ministerstwem.

\- Mam do pani tylko jedno pytanie. – Harry spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

\- No dobrze. Chodź, tu po lewej chyba jest stary salonik, gdzie Walburga nie będzie podsłuchiwać. – mruknęła Minerwa, gestem wskazując zasłony portretu kuzynki. Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, ale pozwolił się zaprowadzić do zakurzonego salonu.

\- Skąd pani wiedziała, że tu jest salon? – spytał, rozglądając się. Minerwa, widząc katastrofalny stan zdezelowanych mebli zrozumiała, że Syriusz nie oprowadzał swoich gości po parterze z prostej przyczyny – te pokoje wyraźnie potrzebowały solidnego sprzątania.

\- Bywałam w tym domu jako dziecko. To było twoje pytanie, Potter? –spytała, kątem oka dostrzegając ruchomą, starą fotografię przedstawiającą mężczyznę o złośliwym wyrazie twarzy i olśniewająco piękną dziewczynę. Obydwoje mieli takie same arystokratyczne rysy i ciemne włosy.

\- Nie, przepraszam, pani profesor. Chodzi o to…. Czy to prawda, że dyrektor zażądał, by wycofała się pani z czynnego udziału w sprawach Zakonu jako warunek mojego przybycia tutaj? – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem chłopiec.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Skąd masz takie informacje? – rzuciła, ukrywając zdumienie. Kiedy Harry spuścił wzrok, szybko wyciągnęła wnioski:

\- Bliźniacy. Podsłuchiwali wtedy pod drzwiami. – powiedziała, raczej do siebie, niż do niego. On nie zaprzeczył.

\- Potter, moja rola w Zakonie Feniksa nie powinna cię interesować, jako że sam nie jesteś jego członkiem. – zwróciła się do Gryfona, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Ale to jest prawda, czyż nie? Dlatego wpada tu pani jak burza i zaraz znika. – Harry drążył temat.

\- Nie powinieneś się tym zamartwiać, tylko cieszyć się czasem spędzonym z ojcem chrzestnym. – Minerwa ruszyła ku drzwiom.

\- Chciałbym pani podziękować. Wiem, że Dumbledore wolałby bym został u Dursley'ów. Tylko pani mogła go przekonać do zmiany zdania. – wykrzyknął za nią Harry.

Minerwa zawahała się, z dłonią na klamce. Oto miała wyraźne potwierdzenie, że jej poświęcenie nie poszło na marne, że miała rację, mówiąc o tym, że Harry marzył o wyrwaniu się od rodziny swojej matki.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, Potter. – poprawiła go, a potem wyszła z salonu i zniknęła za frontowymi drzwiami.

Gdy fasada Grimmauld Place zniknęła za jej plecami, Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech – w końcu było warto dać się odseparować w pustym zamku.

Było warto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Migotanie w oczach Albusa było nieco przygaszone, Minerwa odnotowała, wprowadzając pierwszorocznych do Wielkiej Sali. Wystarczyło jednak przesunąć wzrok nieco w prawo, na miejsce za Severusem. Minerwie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie.

Wyglądało na to, że ministerstwo przysłało na nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią różową ropuchę.

Uzbrojona w informacje pozyskane przez Kingsley'a i Zakon, Minerwa nie okazała zdumienia. Albus mógł sprytnie wmanewrować ją w tworzenie planów zajęć by nie musiała witać nowej nauczycielki w zamku, ale nie mógł odciąć jej od źródeł informacji. Mimo tego, że miała żywą i bogatą wyobraźnię i tworzyła sobie pewien obraz protegowanej Knota, rzeczywistość okazała się dużo bardziej… rażąca. Mogła czuć jedynie niesmak.

Ceremonia Przydziału przebiegła szybko i sprawnie – zgodnie z przewidywaniami Minerwy – założyła się z Filiusem, że do czasu ukończenia Hogwartu przez Pottera nie będzie żadnego hatstalla. Minerwa tylko raz odwróciła się do Albusa, który mrugnął do niej, potem zaś wyszła, wynosząc ze sobą Tiarę Przydziału.

Tiara nie była dzisiaj wcale rozmowna, jakby wszystko wyjaśniła w swojej pieśni, dlatego gdy Minerwa wróciła, uczta była dopiero w początkowej fazie. Bezszelestnie podeszła do stołu prezydialnego. Albus, mimo uprzejmej rozmowy z różową landryną, bez użycia różdżki odsunął dla niej krzesło po swojej prawej stronie. Minerwa opadła na nie, czując dziwną satysfakcję z miejsca po jego prawicy.

Ta Umbridge nawet na chwilę nie przerywała swojej rozmowy z Albusem, tak szybko połykając niewielkie kawałki potrawki, że Minerwie łatwo było sobie wyobrazić ją sobie jako żabę o długim, lepkim języku. Postanowiła jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi. Lekko gawędziła najpierw z Pomoną, potem z Filiusem. Wreszcie nadszedł czas na końcowe przemówienie Albusa. Dyrektor lekko dotknął jej ramienia, nadal słuchając piszczącego głosu Umbridge.

Minerwa zastukała w kieliszek złotą łyżeczką, a dźwięczny brzdęk dzięki subtelnej magii wzniósł się ponad wszystkie głosy.

Umbridge urwała zdumiona, a Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco i powstał, by zacząć mowę. Minerwa celowo musnęła jego dłoń, dodając mu otuchy.

Albus spokojnym tonem wygłosił standardowe uwagi, skierowane głównie do pierwszorocznych, rezygnując jednak ze swoich mało zrozumiałych kawałów. Gdy wtrącił o zastępstwie Hagrida, Minerwa przywołała na twarz niewzruszoną minę, choć tak naprawdę serce ściskało jej się z niepokoju. Ta misja trwała za długo. Gdyby nie obowiązki w Hogwarcie, wybrałaby się na poszukiwania przyjaciela, ale nie mogła zostawić uczniów, nie teraz, gdy do zamku wcisnęła się ta różowa wiedźma.

Dyrektor przedstawił ją, ale nikt jej nie oklaskiwał. Minerwa ostentacyjnie uniosła wyżej głowę – ten gest wpoiła jej babka dawno temu, jako wyraz skrajnej obojętności i lekceważenia.

Niemniej jednak jej uszy wychwyciły szuranie odsuwanego krzesła. Albus też to usłyszał, bo przerwał w pół zdania. Równocześnie odwrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku – uśmiechającej się obłudnie Dolores Umbridge, która była niewiele wyższa na stojąco niż wtedy gdy siedziała. A jednak teraz odchrząknęła znacząco, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że chce coś powiedzieć.

Minerwa poczuła złość i bezwiednie zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, ale Albus posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie zamierzała tracić panowania nad sobą, lecz ta nowa nauczycielka powinna wiedzieć, że dyrektorowi się nie przerywa.

Ona jednak nic sobie nie robiła z posyłanych jej niechętnych spojrzeń.

\- Dziękuję dyrektorze, za tak miłe słowa powitania. – rzekła sztucznym, piskliwym głosem. Minerwa z całej siły zacisnęła usta.

Umbridge mówiła tym przesłodzonym, ale stanowczym tonem przez prawie kwadrans, kreśląc przed uczniami i gronem pedagogicznym wizję Hogwartu zupełnie sterowanego przez ministerstwo. Minerwa słuchała z uwagą, ale oprócz nauczycieli niewielu obecnych przejmowało się propagandą lejącą się z ust Umbridge. Nie umknął jej szereg zawoalowanych gróźb, skierowanych do Albusa czy całego personelu. Zwróciła też uwagę na nabożną cześć, jaką Dolores otaczała ministerstwo. Nowa nauczycielka kilkukrotnie też ujawniła swoją rażącą niewiedzę w zakresie funkcjonowania Hogwartu. Większość pedagogów nie ukrywała dezaprobaty i niesmaku – Minerwa wszędzie napotykała porozumiewawcze spojrzenia – profesorowie w lot pojęli znaczne pogorszenie sytuacji w zamku za sprawą tej pupilki ministra.

Gdy Umbridge skończyła, Albus zaklaskał. Przez cały monolog czarownicy udawał żywe zainteresowanie. Minerwa nie mogła zmusić się do oklasków. Nie była jedyna w tym względzie – znudzeni uczniowie ledwie odnotowali zakończenie nudnego przemówienia nowej nauczycielki. Ożywili się dopiero, gdy Albus zaczął mówić o treningach quidditcha.

Sama Minerwa cierpliwie odczekała do końca uczty, a potem wstała, by jak zawsze pójść z Albusem na partię szachów. Zatrzymała się jednak, gdy wyczuła subtelny nacisk na swoje umysłowe bariery. Rozpoznała go od razu, mimo że od bardzo dawna nie komunikowali się w ten sposób.

\- Przyjdź za godzinę. W kociej postaci.

Minerwa zerknęła na Albusa, który rozmawiał o czymś z Filiusem, wolno kierując się do drzwi. Dostrzegła drepczącą za nimi Umbridge, wyraźnie próbującą podsłuchać toczącą się rozmowę. Natychmiast pojęła, jak dalekie środki ostrożności muszą powziąć, by obronić przed tym wścibskim szpiegiem Knota sprawy Zakonu.

Podobno to zeszły rok wydawał się trudny. Minerwa jednak wzięła się w garść i ruszyła w stronę Rolandy, rozmawiającej z Angeliną Johnson. Musiała być silna. Uczniowie polegali na niej, nauczyciele polegali na niej, Zakon potrzebował jej wsparcia. A Albus pokładał w niej jakieś bliżej niesprecyzowane nadzieje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus nerwowo krążył po swoim gabinecie. Od uczty powitalnej minęła już godzina, Minerwa powinna tu być. Przecież ona nigdy się nie spóźniała – jej punktualność była tak legendarna jak jej szkocki upór. Właśnie – pewnie wciąż była na niego wściekła w związku z przepowiednią. Zgarbił się, kiedy spróbował postawić się w jej sytuacji – tak bardzo zależało jej na szczęściu i bezpieczeństwie Harry'ego, że musiała od dawna zakładać, że w ostatecznym starciu zdoła mu pomóc, ba, nawet poświęcić się, byle tylko zwyciężył. Teraz, gdy nie była w stanie uratować go od grozy wydarzeń na cmentarzu, gdy dodatkowo Albus zdradził jej, że wszystko i tak dotyczy jedynie Harry'ego i Voldemorta, musiała być zdruzgotana i przerażona. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia zaufania i jej relacji z samym Albusem.

Naprawdę, miała prawo czuć się urażona – ile lat się znali, jak długo ze sobą współpracowali, od jak dawna była jego prawą ręką? A on nie powiedział jej o najważniejszym, umyślnie to przed nią zataił i naprawdę niewiele miał na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Westchnął, zerknąwszy znów na zegarek.

Chciał ją udobruchać, wynagrodzić jej to w jakiś sposób. Powiedzieć jej, że ogromnie ją docenia, także to, że jest jedyną osobą, która nie waha się głośno wyartykułować mu, że się z nim nie zgadza. Lecz by to zrobić, musiała się zjawić w jego gabinecie. Czyżby coś ją zatrzymało?

Postanowił pójść jej poszukać. Niecierpliwił się, gdy ruchome schody poruszały się powoli, sprowadzając go na poziom korytarza z chimerą. Gdy wreszcie wyszedł przed kamienną postać strzegącą wejścia do jego gabinetu w mig pojął powód spóźnienia Minerwy.

Na korytarzu stała Umbridge, udając zainteresowanie zupełnie pustym portretem. Na widok Albusa przywołała na twarz słodki uśmieszek, który w jej przypadku wcale nie dodawał uroku. Albus stłumił odruch skrzywienia się na dźwięk jej piskliwego głosu:

\- Dyrektorze, chciałam omówić kilka ważnych spraw, ale ten złośliwy gargulec wzbraniał mi dostępu do pańskiego gabinetu!

\- To rzeczywiście niefortunne, że mnie nie poinformował, chociaż z drugiej strony dyrektor zawsze jest zajęty w pierwszym dniu roku szkolnego. A teraz także mam wiele spraw do załatwienia, dlatego sugeruję, byśmy porozmawiali jutro, albo pojutrze. – Albus rozejrzał się – czyżby Minerwa zrezygnowała z dzisiejszego spotkania, widząc warującą tu różową ropuchę?

I wtedy zza zakrętu korytarza wyłoniła się śnieżnobiała kotka o niesamowicie szmaragdowych oczach, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości.

\- Alba! – zawołał uradowany Albus, wyminął zdumioną Umbridge i podbiegł do kotki. Podniósł ją z łatwością i z satysfakcją odnotował, że zupełnie wtuliła głowę w jego brodę.

\- Alba? To pańska kotka? – Dolores z nieufnością patrzyła jak Albus z wyraźną czułością gładzi bielutkie futerko.

\- Ach, profesor Umbridge, koty to indywidualiści, nie wiem, czy zasłużyłem na zaszczyt nazywania Alby moją. Ale bez wątpienia jest to najbardziej urocza przedstawicielka tego gatunku. – Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać, szybko ucałował czubek kociej głowy – kotka odpowiedziała głębokim mruczeniem.

\- Ale…- zaczęła Umbridge, przystępując z nogi na nogę, gdy Albus ruszył z powrotem w stronę gargulca.

\- Na pewno musi się pani przygotować na jutro, pierwszy dzień nauczania zawsze stanowi wyzwanie. Dobrej nocy, profesor Umbridge. – Albus płytko się skłonił, bardzo dbając o uprzejmy ton swojej wypowiedzi. Chimera odskoczyła przed nim usłużnie, a potem równie szybko wróciła na swe miejsce, blokując Umbridge dostęp. Schody ruszyły w górę.

Albus tym razem cieszył się, że schody nie jechały w górę za szybko. Delikatnie głaskał białą kotkę, nucąc cicho. W swoim gabinecie nie wypuścił jej – ostatnio nieustanna obecność portretów jego poprzedników w gabinecie go denerwowała. Przeszedł więc przez gabinet, wspiął się po schodach na galerię i udał się do swojego salonu.

Gdy już magicznie zamknął za sobą drzwi, powinien postawić kotkę ostrożnie na ziemi. A jednak… tak cudownie było ją trzymać, zupełnie blisko. Zawahał się. Za długo.

Zmieniła się i tylko jakimś cudem udało mu się utrzymać równowagę – rękoma obejmowała jego szyję, nogami oplatała go w pasie. Myśl o jej ciele, tak przywierającym do niego… On odruchowo podtrzymywał jej uda, ale szybko cofnął dłonie, gdy odskoczyła od niego, ujmujący rumieniec na jej bladych policzkach.

\- Przepraszam, myślałam że mnie wypuścisz i zmienię się w locie. – zaczęła się tłumaczyć, robiąc trzy kroki do tyłu. Zachwiała się, instynktownie był przy niej, mocno łapiąc dłońmi jej talię. Mógł kciukami wyczuć jej żebra, zaniepokoił się:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, zawroty głowy są normalne, gdy eksperymentuję z rasą kociej formy. – odpowiedziała, odwracając głowę.

\- Usiądźmy zatem. – poprowadził ją do sofy, zdecydowanie trzymając dłoń na jej talii. Usiedli obok siebie – obejmował ją jedną ręką – czuł ogromną radość gdy oparła się o jego ramię, chociaż wciąż była spięta – widział jak nerwowo poprawia swój surowy kok.

\- Alba? – uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego – kilka radosnych błysków rozjaśniło jej oczy.

\- To pierwsze przyszło mi do głowy, widząc to śliczne białe futerko. – odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Użyłabym sieci Fiuu, ale byłam ciekawa jak długo ta pupilka Knota będzie warować pod chimerą zanim straci cierpliwość. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Obawiam się, że jej obecność będzie prawdziwym testem naszej cierpliwości. – stwierdził Albus, licząc, że wspólne narzekanie na ministerstwo sprawi, że Minerwa zapomni o kwestii przepowiedni. Oczywiście, mylił się.

\- Kto dziś stoi na warcie? – spytała, patrząc na niego twardo, nieustępliwie.

\- Moody. – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- On udaje, wciąż nie doszedł do siebie po wydarzeniach z zeszłego roku. Powinieneś…- urwała, bo Albus zaryzykował i magią bez użycia różdżki wyjął spinki podtrzymujące jej surowy kok. Widział, że rumieńce, które pojawiły się na jej policzkach są równie szkarłatne co jego własne. Sam nie widział co go podkusiło, ale było coś nieziemsko pięknego w sposobie, jaki srebrno-czarna kaskada jej włosów opadła w dół, okalając jej zdumione oblicze aureolą zmiękczającą jej ostre rysy.

\- Jesteś zbyt spięta. Rozluźnij się – twoje zamartwianie nic nie daje, bo ja uparcie i tak ci nie pozwolę ci narażać się dla przepowiedni, w którą nie wierzysz. – Albus zastanawiał się, jak daleko może się posunąć, zanim ona go nazwymyśla, że się zapomina, zanim jej szkocki temperament i uraza wezmą w górę nad… tym rozkosznym zdumieniem.

Zapominał się. Przecież to, co robił, przekraczało granicę kompromisu jakim była ich przyjaźń.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez tyle lat mi o tym nie powiedziałeś. – jej drżący głos podszyty był nie tyle złością, co smutkiem. Pomyślał, że było wiele rzeczy, o których przez tyle lat jej nie powiedział. Przecież nawet teraz każde jego działanie względem niej było związane z lękiem, że ona odkryje, jak bardzo na niej polegał, że działała na niego w ten sam sposób co dawno temu, gdy ich bliższa relacja była kompletnie nieodpowiednia. I nadal tak było. A nawet gdyby był gotów to zignorować, to nie mógł ryzykować tego, co udało im się osiągnąć przez tyle lat – tej unikatowej przyjaźni.

\- Min, żałuję, że to spowodowało rozdźwięk między nami. – powiedział. Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Ale nie żałujesz, że zatajałeś to przede mną. Pewnie żałujesz, że powiedziałeś mi teraz. – zarzuciła mu, odgarniając do tyłu kosmyki włosów. Znała go tak dobrze…

\- Gdybym wiedział, jak będziesz się tym zamartwiać… - zaczął, ale ona prychnęła:

\- Lepiej zamilknij, zanim stracę cierpliwość. – zupełnie nieoczekiwanie przysunęła się do niego, oparła plecami o jego pierś, wtuliła głowę w jego ramię i złapała za tą rękę, którą wcześniej ją obejmował.

\- Jesteśmy beznadziejni w chronieniu naszej przyjaźni. –stwierdziła, splatając swoje palce z jego. Albus ledwie ważył się oddychać – obawiał się, że to wszystko jest snem, ulotnym jak mydlane bańki. Upajał się jej konwaliowym zapachem, chłonął ciepło jej ciała, tak blisko niego, ściskał jej dłoń, a jej głowa lekko unosiła się z każdym jego oddechem. Zanim się zdołał opamiętać, wolną rękę wsunął w fale jej włosów – przeczesywał je palcami, podziwiając ich jedwabistość.

Nie potrafił stwierdzić, jak długo siedzieli w milczeniu, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością – pięć minut, kwadrans, pół godziny? Nie ważne ile, dla Albusa każda ilość czasu oprócz wieczności nie byłaby odpowiednia.

Niemniej jednak nie potrafił wyciszyć tego okropnego głosu rozsądku, który podpowiadał, że tego wieczoru posuwa się za daleko, że okrutnie zwodzi Minerwę, że przyjdzie mu ją zranić i odtrącić jak zawsze, bo tak będzie lepiej dla całej reszty świata. Przepowiednia Sybillii ciążyła mu strasznie – w jakiś sposób miał pewność, że dotyczyła Minerwy, że jego uczucia względem niej zagrożą nadrzędnemu planowi przeprowadzenia ich społeczność przez wojnę z Voldemortem w możliwie najmniej bolesny sposób. Przynajmniej nie widział teraz jej oczu – bo gdyby jeszcze spojrzała na niego, czy byłby w stanie powstrzymać odruch pocałowania jej, posmakowania jej ust?

Drgnęła, gdy z gabinetu dobiegło ich wołanie Dylis:

\- Albusie! Albusie!

Zdziwiło go, że Minerwa bardzo powoli odsunęła się od niego. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że widzi żal na jej twarzy, gdy wstawała i kilkoma machnięciami różdżką zaplatała swoje włosy w warkocz, który potem zwinęła ponad karkiem w nieco mniej surowej wersji swojego zwyczajowego koka. Sam szybko się otrząsnął i ruszył do gabinetu.

\- Minerwa nadal tu jest? Panna Granger czeka przed drzwiami jej gabinetu z dwiema pierwszorocznymi. – oznajmiła była dyrektorka z wysokości swojego portretu.

\- Ach, tęsknota za domem podczas pierwszej nocy, jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć? – Minerwa wyminęła Albusa, kierując się w stronę kominka.

\- Minerwo… - sam nie wiedział co rzec, więc urwał, gdy odwróciła się, z garścią pełną proszku Fiuu.

\- Wiesz, bardzo lubię swoje imię, ale mogłabym się zgodzić na bycie twoją Albą. – mrugnęła do niego, unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

\- Śpij dobrze, moja Albo. – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zniknęła w wirze zielonych płomieni, a on westchnął. Wiedział, że tej nocy będzie śnił o tym, że zasypia i budzi się, a ona wciąż jest w jego ramionach, że jego pierwszym widokiem po przebudzeniu jest jej śpiąca sylwetka, że jego pierwszym uczuciem jest wrażenie ciepła jej ciała, być może nawet nagiej skóry…

Upadł na kolana, na miękki dywan, przy wtórze zdumionych okrzyków portretów jego poprzedników, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, jak daleko posuwał się w swoich pragnieniach. Miał ochotę przeklinać, widząc podtekst swoich myśli, bazujących na tamtym jednym doświadczeniu, które nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Nienawidził swojej wyobraźni, dodającej więcej i więcej, kuszącej go niemiłosiernie, podsuwającej wizje, których spełnienie teoretycznie było na wyciągnięcie ręki – w końcu była tu, w tym samym zamku, obecnie dzieliło ich tylko kilka kondygnacji i korytarzy. Zacisnął palce na dywanie, czując gorąco wstępujące na jego policzki – doprawdy, gdzie podziała się jego galanteryjna szlachetność – jak w ogóle śmiał myśleć w ten sposób o swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce? Przecież tak dawno poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie ignorować jej fascynującą kobiecość- sposób, w jaki się poruszała, jej zapach, jej dotyk… przecież nauczył się od tego odcinać, prawda?

Problem w tym, że w Minerwie hipnotyzowało i przyciągało go wszystko – jej magia, charakterystyczna, nie do pomylenia z żadną inną sygnaturą, nieustannie go zaskakującą, ale równocześnie tak pobudzająca, gdy czarownica traciła kontrolę nad ukrywaniem swojej aury. Jej umysł, to, jak myślała, odmiennie od niego, ale z bystrością cechującą najlepszych strategów, jeśli nie taktycznych geniuszy. Jej lojalność wobec Hogwartu, pragnienie bycia przydatną, poczucie obowiązku wobec ich społeczności, altruizm nakazujący zawsze stawiać uczniów na pierwszym miejscu, ten brak egoizmu, który zdawał się być lekiem na samolubność Albusa.

Fawkes przycupnął obok niego, wtulając głowę w jego ramię. Albus pogłaskał jego szkarłatno-złote pióra, podziwiając inteligencję pierzastego przyjaciela – Fawkes zawsze wiedział, kiedy należy pocieszyć Albusa, był nieocenionym towarzyszem i sędzią charakterów. Nie bez powodu oprócz Albusa naprawdę lubił tylko Harry'ego i Minerwę.

Gdyby Minerwa się domyśliła jego uczuć względem niej, znienawidziłaby go. W końcu, te wszystkie małe gesty w jej przypadku przecież nie mogły wynikać z głębszych uczuć – ona po prostu, jak każdy, potrzebowała czasem przyjacielskiej bliskości, świadomości obecności innych osób w swoim życiu, nawet pomimo jej pełnej rezerwy natury. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia wojny – Albus wiedział, że dystans, jaki Minerwa utrzymywała między sobą a resztą świata wynika z jej wojennych doświadczeń i że naciskanie na nią groziłoby przypomnieniem jej o przeżytej traumie. A on, który pozwolił jej się wtedy narażać, który przybył o wiele za późno, który ledwie zdołał ją odratować, był ostatnią osobą, u której by chciała szukać pocieszenia w związku z tamtymi wspomnieniami. Ostatecznie, dlatego odcięła się od niego, gdy wyjechała do Ameryki. Fakt, że nie wróciła stamtąd szczęśliwsza, o niczym nie świadczył, bo na pewno wróciła silniejsza.

Podniósł się, ignorując pełne troski spojrzenia portretów. Wspiął się z powrotem na schody, przeszedł przez swój salon i zatrzymał się na progu swojej sypialni. Wzdrygnął się, widząc dokładnie pościelone, niezapraszające, ogromne łóżko – puste. Zamknął oczy, usiłując za wszelką cenę wyprzeć obraz formowany przez jego wyobraźnię – zmięta kołdra, porozrzucane poduszki i rozłożona w poprzek sylwetka kobiety, której czarno-srebrne loki kontrastowały z bielą pościeli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa w najwyższym skupieniu siedziała po turecku na dywanie w swoim salonie, korzystając z wolnej godziny i ćwicząc wyciszenie swojego wymęczonego organizmu. W pokoju panował półmrok, spowodowany ciemną energią, uwalnianą przez nią w postaci ciemnej mgły. Takie wykorzystanie magii było powszechnie stosowaną praktyką w dawnych celtyckich czasach, lecz teraz już zupełnie o tym zapomniano.

Należało pozbyć się wszelkich negatywnych emocji z powierzchni umysłu. A potem trzeba było sięgnąć do ukrytych pokładów optymizmu i …

Wokół Minerwy rozbłysły dziesiątki światełek. Czarownica przez chwilę podtrzymywała je w bezruchu, a potem pozwoliła im wirować wokół siebie w szaleńczym tańcu.

Czuła się nieco lepiej po przywróceniu do planowania spraw Zakonu. Oczywiście najchętniej nie tylko ustalałaby grafiki pilnowania przepowiedni, ale sama udałaby się do ministerstwa by chronić tę jedną szklaną kulkę. Ciekawiło ją czy w Sali Przepowiedni są jakieś dotyczącej jej. Chciała też być bardziej przydatna – weekendy upływały jej na zamartwianiu się o Zakon, szkołę i Hagrida, a mogłaby odciążyć Artura czy Tonks. Albus jednak wyrażał swój silny sprzeciw, gdy tylko próbowała o tym wspomnieć.

Nie rozmawiali zbyt często, bo jak Minerwa przekonała się po uczcie powitalnej, od czasu do czasu przed gabinetem dyrektora warował różowy cerber. Niejednokrotnie musiała potraktować lekkim zaklęciem wybuchającym część korytarza, by wywabić Umbridge spod gargulca. I tak udawało jej się przemknąć tylko dlatego, że była w kociej postaci. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego muszą zachowywać aż takie środki ostrożności – w końcu Knot wiedział, że są prawie nierozłącznym duetem, ale Albus znów się upierał.

Jeśli robił to, by uchronić jej reputację przez ciętym językiem Umbridge, to cała sytuacja zakrawała na ironię.

Jej reputacja, jej nazwisko i jej honor zostały zrównane z ziemią już dawno temu.

\- Zamknij się! – czyjś krzyk rozdarł ciszę.

Trzask. Światełka pogasły, a ciemna mgła z potężną siłą wsiąknęła w rozproszoną Minerwę. Czarownica skuliła się, gdy paskudne emocje zalały jej ciało w postaci magii. Wreszcie jednak podniosła się, przeszła przez gabinet i wypadła na korytarz.

\- Na litość boską, czemu tak krzyczysz, Potter? – spytała ostro, widząc bladego Harry'ego. Jej umysł błyskawicznie odszukał w swoich czeluściach plan lekcji pięciorocznych Gryfonów:

\- Czemu nie jesteś na lekcji?

\- Zostałem przysłany do pani. – odpowiedział, nieco sztywno.

\- Przysłany? Co to znaczy, przysłany? – czy on znów wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty?

Podał jej różowy liścik. Od razu skojarzyła kolor z nadawcą. Włożyła na nos okulary i zaczęła czytać. Mrużyła oczy, z każdą chwilą czując coraz większą nienawiść do nowej nauczycielki.

\- Wejdź do środka, Potter. – mruknęła wreszcie, wskazując na drzwi swojego gabinetu. Magią bez użycia różdżki zamknęła za nim drzwi.

\- No więc? Czy to prawda? – spytała, starając się zachować spokój.

\- Czy co prawda? Pani profesor? – wypalił Potter.

\- Czy to prawda, że krzyczałeś na profesor Umbridge?

\- Tak.

\- Nazwałeś ją kłamcą?

\- Tak.

\- Powiedziałeś jej, że Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił?

\- Tak.

Minerwa mimo wszystko poczuła przypływ ciepła – odpowiedzi Pottera jednoznacznie wskazywały, z jakiego jest domu. Tylko Gryfon odpowiadałby szczerze, nawet nie próbując się tłumaczyć.

\- Weź sobie ciasteczko. – mruknęła, siadając.

\- Ciaste… co? – Potter wytrzeszczył na nią oczy – Minerwa zrozumiała, że spodziewał się krzyków i szlabanów. Choć nie przyznałaby się do tego głośno, lubiła tak zaskakiwać uczniów. Gdy przeżywali szok, widząc w niej człowieka.

\- Weź sobie ciasteczko, Potter. I usiądź. – rzekła, wskazując stojącą na biurku puszkę w tartanowy wzór. Podobne puszki miała w każdym pokoju swojego apartamentu – Albus zawsze dbał, by nie brakowało jej piernikowych traszek.

\- Potter, musisz być ostrożny. – dodała, gdy chłopiec już chrupał ciastko. – Złe zachowanie na lekcjach Dolores Umbridge może kosztować cię znacznie więcej niż tylko szlaban i punkty.

\- Co pani chce… - zaczął Harry. Minerwa zniecierpliwiła się – czy ten chłopak nie rozumiał, że jest osią wszelkich działań w ich społeczności? Czy nie rozumiał, że konflikt z ministerstwem osłabia ich, że traci na tym Zakon, że to ułatwia sprawę Voldemortowi?

\- Potter, pomyśl rozsądnie. Wiesz, skąd ona jest, musisz wiedzieć, komu donosi. – warknęła, a Harry otworzył szerzej swoje oczy w kolorze sosnowych igieł.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Minerwa westchnęła, przypominając sobie o dwóch lekcjach ze Ślizgonami pod rząd.

\- Tu jest napisane, że masz u niej szlaban codziennie wieczorem w tym tygodniu, począwszy od jutra. – zerknęła jeszcze raz na różowy blankiecik.

\- Codziennie wieczorem w tym tygodniu! – wykrzyknął zatrwożony chłopak. – Ale pani profesor, nie może pani…

\- Nie, nie mogę. – Minerwa z żalem pomyślała o ograniczeniach, jakie nakładał na ich relację Dumbledore. Gdyby mogła, poruszyłaby niebo i ziemię dla tego zagubionego chłopca.

\- Ale…- wciąż patrzył na nią błagalnie.

\- Ona jest twoją nauczycielką i ma prawo cię karać. Jutro o piątej pójdziesz do jej gabinetu. Tylko pamiętaj, uważaj na to, co mówisz. – rzekła, podnosząc się.

\- Ale ja mówiłem prawdę! Voldemort powrócił, pani wie, że to prawda, profesor Dumbledore wie… - oburzył się Harry.

\- Na miłość boską, Potter! Naprawdę myślisz, że tu chodzi tylko o prawdę i kłamstwo? Tu chodzi o niewychylanie się i trzymanie nerwów na wodzy! – czy on nie widział niczego poza swoim trudnym położeniem? Minerwa zacisnęła usta, a potem wyciągnęła ku Harry'emu kraciastą puszkę.

\- Weź jeszcze ciasteczko. – nie udało jej się ukryć irytacji w głosie.

\- Nie, dziękuję. – odpowiedział, obrażony.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. – burknęła, teraz bardziej zła na siebie, niż na niego.

Wziął jedno.

\- Dziękuję. – jednak pewne normy nie upadły, co nieco ją udobruchało.

\- Czy nie słuchałeś przemówienia Dolores Umbridge na uczcie powitalnej, Potter? – spytała.

\- Tak. Tak… powiedziała… że postęp będzie zakazany lub .. no w każdym razie znaczyło to że… że Ministerstwo Magii próbuje się wtrącać w sprawy Hogwartu.

Minerwa była zdumiona tą błyskotliwą odpowiedzią – była przekonana, że Harry jak reszta uczniów przestał słuchać Umbridge po pierwszym zdaniu. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie o czymś.

\- Cóż, jestem zadowolona, że słuchasz przynajmniej Hermiony Granger. – rzuciła, wskazując mu wyjście z gabinetu.

Gdy wyszedł, Minerwę natychmiast dopadły wyrzuty sumienia – potraktowała go zbyt ostro. Powinna była wykazać się zrozumieniem i współczuciem, powinna interweniować u Albusa…

Czasem miała wrażenie, że mniej rozumie swoje własne reakcje niż nieprzewidywalne zachowania nastolatków, których uczyła. W końcu wtedy, po uczcie powitalnej… co ją opętało, by zachowywać się w ten sposób?

Dobrze, najpierw jej rozsądek był przytłumiony przez instynkty kociej formy – nie była w stanie powstrzymać zadowolonego mruczenia, gdy dłonie Albusa przebiegały po jej kocim ciele, głaszcząc ją. I to, jak się do niej zwracał i jeszcze ten szybki pocałunek złożony na jej kociej głowie, który napełnił ją taką lekkością… Potem, sama przemiana – dawno nie czuła się tak zawstydzona, gdy odkryła, że przywierała do niego całym ciałem – szczególnie, że podobało jej się to uczucie. A dalej, kiedy usiedli na sofie, gotowi dla równowagi znów się pokłócić… na to, jak praktycznie wtłoczyła się w jego ramiona, nie miała żadnego usprawiedliwienia.

Na Merlina, co się z nią działo? Jak mogła zachowywać się tak skandalicznie względem niego? Po tym wszystkim, co było między nimi, co ich różniło, co ich łączyło, co ich przekreśliło? Jak mogła tak po prostu pragnąć się zapomnieć w jego ramionach, jak mogła tak po prostu fizycznie pożądać go, gdy ona pamiętała, jakimi tragediami kończyły się ich próby wykroczenia poza granice bezpiecznej przyjaźni?

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, pochylając się nad biurkiem. Nie mogła wyciszyć wspomnienia, podsyłanego przez umysł – to rozkoszne ciepło, szmer jego oddechu, uścisk jego dłoni i jeszcze te zmysłowe palce przeczesujące jej włosy… jęknęła z frustracją. Ile lat spędziła w tym zamku, tuż obok niego, ignorując i kontrolując swoją fascynację nim? Ile razy skupiała się na ich przyjaźni, byle tylko zapomnieć o pożądaniu, które mimo wszystko wciąż odczuwała względem niego? Ile zmarnowanych okazji, gdy był tuż pod ręką, w tym samym zamku?

Uderzyła pięścią w biurko. Doprawdy, czy ona już nie miała wstydu? Przecież było niemożliwe, by on pragnął jej w ten sam sposób, a nawet gdyby, to nie mogłaby być tak okrutna, by to wykorzystać, nie zdradziwszy mu prawdy, że już kiedyś byli na tym etapie. Należało się opanować i dbać o ich przyjaźń, ale jednocześnie nie przymykać oczu na to, jak on podąża drogą zakładającą poświęcenie Harry'ego. Należało na nowo uśpić te rozbudzone po uczcie powitalnej pragnienia.

Tylko jak, skoro wspomnienie tego, jak cudownie uskrzydlona mogła się czuć z nim było tak mocno wyryte w jej umyśle? Jak całą noc, wciąż i wciąż, i coraz intensywniej…


	30. Rozdział 30

Minerwa z westchnieniem odłożyła pióro i zakorkowała kałamarz. Dochodziła jedenasta wieczorem, a ona ledwo uporała się z połową zaplanowanych na dziś rzeczy. Uznała jednak, że dalsze sprawdzanie esejów jest niewskazane – im bardziej była zmęczona, tym mniej błędów zauważała. Pochowała zatem wszystkie prace i uporządkowała biurko. Następnie wstała, by wygasić ogień w kominku w swoim gabinecie, gdy nagle sobie coś przypomniała.

Obiecała skrzatom, że sprawdzi kominek w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Podobno dym nie do końca ulatniał się przez komin – skrzaty nie umiały temu zaradzić, zwróciły się więc do niej. Minerwa zerknęła z utęsknieniem na drzwi do swoich apartamentów – marzyła jedynie o zapadnięciu się w miękkie poduszki i szybkie rozpoczęcie technik relaksacyjnych, które pozwalały jej na przespanie choć czterech godzin. Nie mogła jednak dla własnej wygody zrezygnować z swoich zobowiązań. Poprawiła okulary na nosie i wyszła z gabinetu.

Pokój wspólny znajdował się dokładnie nad jej gabinetem i apartamentami, zatem dotarła tam bardzo szybko. Podała Grubej Damie hasło i już była w środku.

Tak dobrze znane jej miejsce było teraz opustoszałe – nie dziwiło jej to, zważywszy na późną porę. Niewiele się zmieniło tu przez te wszystkie lata – meble, z pietyzmem doglądane przez skrzaty były dokładnie takie jak kilkadziesiąt lat temu, portrety ruchomych, acz milczących magów zdobiły ściany, a na podłodze rozłożono miękki, zabytkowy dywan. Jedyną odmianą były porozrzucane wszędzie wełniane czapeczki – Minerwa szybko skojarzyła ich obecność z Hermioną Granger i jej pragnieniem poprawy losu skrzatów domowych.

Nie była tu jednak by wspominać. Zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do kominka. Rzeczywiście, gołym okiem widziała smużki dymu wydostające się z paleniska i lecące na pokój, a nie do komina. Przywołała słoik z proszkiem Fiuu, otarła nim swoje buty i szaty, a potem weszła w płomienie. Ogień nie poparzył jej, choć czuła ciepło pod nogami. Rzuciła kilka zaklęć, zanim zorientowała się, że komin najwyraźniej blokował jakiś martwy ptak, który dziwnym trafem dostał się do środka. Minerwa wypchnęła go powietrzem wyczarowanym z różdżki. Następnie wyczarowała biały dym – uleciał od razu do komina, nawet nie próbował wydostać się do pokoju. Zadowolona z siebie, czarownica wyszła z kominka i dołożyła drwa.

A potem usłyszała czyjeś kroki i instynktownie zmieniła się w szarą kotkę i schowała pod jeden z niskich stołów. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak zareagowała, głupio jednak byłoby jej tłumaczyć szpiegowanie w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, dlatego wychyliła się tylko trochę, by widzieć zbliżającą się osobę.

Była to Hermiona Granger, ocierająca zaspane oczy, ubrana w skromną, fioletową piżamę. Rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym, marszcząc brwi, a potem podeszła do jednej z szafek, wyciągnęła motek włóczki, usiadła w jednym z foteli oraz zaczęła robić na drutach.

Chwilę później drzwi za portretem otworzyły się i do środka wszedł zmęczony Harry Potter w towarzystwie Ronalda Weasley'a.

\- Stara wiedźma! Ona jest chora! – pieklił się Weasley, nie zauważając Hermiony.

\- Kto taki? – spytała spokojnie dziewczyna, nie odrywając oczu od robótki. Rudzielec aż podskoczył.

\- Nie śpisz? Umbridge, a kto inny? – odparł, a potem ciężko opadł na fotel naprzeciw Hermiony.

\- Co zrobiła tym razem? – Hermiona wreszcie uniosła wzrok. Minerwa zauważyła, że Harry z tego miejsca kręci głową do Rona, ale ten go zignorował.

\- Ona torturuje Harry'ego. Spójrz na jego dłoń! – Ronald chwycił rękę Harry'ego i uniósł ją, tak że zarówno Hermiona, jak i skryta metr dalej Minerwa widziały krwawe litery ,, Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw."

Minerwa poczuła jak krew w jej żyłach zamienia się najpierw w lodową masę, a potem gwałtownie przechodzi do wrzenia, sprawiając że czuła ból, jakby coś rozrywało jej żyły. Gniew wziął nad nią kontrolę.

Rozległ się potężny trzask, gdy szyby w oszklonej szafce na książki naprzeciw pękły równocześnie.

Całe trio podskoczyło, przerażone – Harry odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę. Dopiero po półtorej sekundy Ronald wstał i kilkoma zaklęciami naprawił szkło. Hermiona wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

\- Ale jak? Jak to się stało? – zapytała wreszcie, sięgając po dłoń Harry'ego i oglądając ją pod różnymi kątami.

Minerwa, sparaliżowana własną furią, doskonale wiedziała jak. Krwawe pióro – to była jedyna sensowna odpowiedź. Wszyscy jednak sądzili, że receptura mikstury, która służyła do wykonania tego czarnomagicznego obiektu zaginęła przez wieki.

Opis Harry'ego z jego szlabanu dowodził jednak, że Dolores musiała w jakiś sposób odnaleźć miksturę.

\- Idź do McGonagall, powiedz coś! – zasugerował Ron wojowniczo, gdy Harry skończył mówić. Minerwa poczuła jak jej żołądek ściska się, gdy Harry pokręcił głową:

\- Ministerstwo tylko marzy o osłabieniu Dumbledore'a. Umbridge wie, że McGonagall jest jego prawą ręką, będzie szukała pretekstu, by się jej pozbyć. A nie możemy pozwolić, by wylali McGonagall. – rzekł z mocą Harry.

Minerwa poczuła dumę i potężną dawkę ciepła, rozlewającą się w okolicach serca. Taka lojalność, takie przywiązanie – nie sądziła, że zasługiwała na coś takiego. Przez cztery lata na polecenie Albusa udawała jedynie surową, oschłą nauczycielkę, ale to nie powstrzymało więzi, jaka wytworzyła się między nią a tą trójką nastolatków.

\- W takim razie Dumbledore, idź prosto do niego! – poradziła Hermiona.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział nieco zbyt szybko Harry.

\- Dlaczego nie? – spytał Ron.

\- Ma dość spraw na głowie. – uciął Harry.

Minerwa bardzo współczuła chłopcu, który wolał cierpieć w milczeniu, niż narażać ją na utratę stanowiska, niż prosić o pomoc dyrektora. Z drugiej jednak strony być może Harry wyczuwał dziwną obojętność Albusa względem swojej osoby. To sugerowałby jego ton i Minerwa wcale nie byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby tak było. Albus przez prawie trzy miesiące ignorował Harry'ego – ona sama nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Po co Albus tak bardzo upierał się przy tym, by trzymać chłopca w niewiedzy?

Harry westchnął, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt nad kominkiem. Ron uniósł pytająco brwi do Hermiony, która wzruszyła ramionami, ale zapytała:

\- O co chodzi, Harry? – jej głos był dziwnie miękki – wciąż musiała być w szoku z powodu tego, że ktoś mieniący się nauczycielem w tak rażący sposób nadużywał swojej władzy.

\- Może chodzi o to, że nie jestem tak odważny, jak powinienem być? Może chodzi o mój strach, o to, że nie jestem prawdziwym Gryfonem? Że nie jestem jak… - machnął ręką. Minerwa z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że właśnie wskazał jej podobiznę, wiszącą w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru nad kominkiem od czasu jej osiemnastych urodzin.

\- Harry, jesteś pewnie najodważniejszą osobą w tym zamku i mówię to z pełną świadomością. Nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Ten portret… - Hermiona urwała, jakby szukając słów.

\- Jest najpełniejszym wyobrażeniem wszystkiego, co ważne w Gryffindorze, Hermiono. Ja nigdy nie będę bohaterem, jak mogę nim być, skoro każdego dnia boję się, że rozboli mnie blizna, że znów zobaczę śmierć Cedrika? – wyrzucił z siebie Harry. Ron wydawał się być lekko przytłoczony tym wyznaniem, ale pocieszająco poklepał Harry'ego po plecach.

\- To nie jest uosobienie Gryffindoru, choćby taka była intencja malarza. Przyjrzyj się dokładnie – to jedyny nieruchomy portret w Hogwarcie. – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Zatem ta kobieta jest tylko abstrakcją, tak? – wtrącił się Ron.

\- Nie sądzę. Czy sir Cadogana uznałbyś za realnego człowieka? Nie, jeśli portret jest nieruchomy, to najczęściej oznacza w czarodziejskim świecie, że przedstawiona na nim osoba wciąż żyje. – bystro odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Ale co to zmienia? Na tę kobietę patrzą dziesiątki Gryfonów i wszyscy widzą w niej wzór, do którego powinni dążyć. – rzucił Harry.

Minerwa postanowiła, że jutro z rana każe usunąć ten portret. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Gryfoni tak niewłaściwie obierali swoje wzorce.

\- To dużo zmienia, Harry. Zastanów się. Gdybyś nigdy nie widział tego malowidła, to jak wyobrażałbyś sobie typową Gryfonkę? Albo może nie, jak wyobrażałbyś sobie typową Ślizgonkę? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Ślizgonkę? Są ładne, ale wredne i złośliwe. – włączył się Ron.

\- Ron ma rację. Zazwyczaj są chude, blade, mają ciemne albo platynowe włosy i do twarzy im w zielonym, choć to raczej głupie, że przynależność do któregoś z domu miałaby wpływać na wygląd. – przyznał Harry.

\- To teraz spójrz jeszcze raz na portret. – Hermiona lekko uniosła kąciki ust.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zrozumiał, na co zwróciła mu uwagę przyjaciółka.

\- To tylko szaty. No i duma w postawie. Choć równie dobrze mogłaby to być ślizgońska wyniosłość. – rzekła Hermiona po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

\- Rzeczywiście. Ale dlaczego… - zaczął Ron, z podziwem patrząc na Hermionę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie udało mi się dociec, kto jest na portrecie. Zarówno jednak Syriusz, jak i twoja mama, Ron, potwierdzili, że obraz wisiał tu już za ich szkolnych czasów. To niekoniecznie odrzuca moją teorię – w końcu czarownice żyją o wiele dłużej niż mugole.

Harry zamyślił się. Gdy wreszcie się odezwał, kierował słowa bardziej do siebie, niż do przyjaciół.

\- Może ona też miała wątpliwości? Może wcale nie czuła się w pełni Gryfonką? Może ktoś sprawił jej okrutny żart, wieszając jej portret tutaj na dziesięciolecia?

Minerwa miała już dość. Ten chłopak właśnie ubrał w słowa myśli, którymi katowała się od dekad. Tak, to był jeden, wielki, okrutny żart Tiary Przydziału.

Wyszła ze swojej kryjówki pod stołem i ruszyła do dziury w portrecie. Hermiona zauważyła ją jako pierwsza.

\- Ron, otwórz temu kotu przejście. Chyba chce zapolować, to musi być jeden z tych kotów pierwszorocznych.

Weasley posłusznie wstał i otworzył Minerwie przejście. Ona wybiegła na zewnątrz, nie oglądając się - nie chciała już patrzeć na swoje własne, młode i wyniosłe oblicze zupełnie nie pasujące do tego, kim naprawdę była – wyniszczoną, starą wiedźmą, wiecznie uciekającą przed demonami przeszłości.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall ze złością odłożyła z brzdękiem widelec. Ostatnio wcale nie miała apetytu. To jednak było jednym z jej najmniejszych zmartwień.

Po pierwsze, Albus nie zgodził się na przeniesienie lub usunięcie jej portretu z wieży Gryffindoru. Oczywiście Minerwa usiłowała rozegrać całą sprawę subtelnie, sugerując, że wolałaby mieć swój urodzinowy prezent przy sobie, lecz dyrektor znał ją zbyt dobrze. Chciał wiedzieć, co stało za jej prośbą. Ona nie mogła opowiedzieć mu o podsłuchanej rozmowie, nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę znalazła się w domu lwa tylko przez okrutny żart losu. Nie wskórała nic.

Po drugie, nie mogła też powiedzieć światu o barbarzyńskich metodach stosowanych przez Umbridge. Czuła się zupełnie bezsilna w tej sprawie, a jej irytacja sięgnęła szczytu, gdy zobaczyła nagłówek ,,Proroka Codziennego". Knot dał tej szalonej różowej wiedźmie władzę, której żaden urzędnik ministerstwa nie miał od dziesięcioleci. Minerwa natychmiast zrozumiała, że całe funkcjonowanie Hogwartu zostanie zakłócone. Co gorsza, nie chodziło jedynie o utrudnienie jej pracy, ale o poważne nadużycia na uczniach. W dodatku Albus zdawał się tym nie przejmować, jakby jego umysł zaprzątały ważniejsze sprawy, jakby pogodził się z pozbawieniem szkoły autonomii.

Po trzecie, Angelina Johnson właśnie wydzierała się na całą Wielką Salę – frustracja i szkocki temperament Minerwy wzięły w górę nad jej opanowaniem. Wstała od stołu prezydialnego i zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do ciemnoskórej kapitanki drużyny Gryfonów.

\- Panno Johnson, jak pani śmie robić taką awanturę w Wielkiej Sali! Gryffindor traci pięć punktów!

\- Ale pani profesor… on znów wpakował się w szlaban. – zaprotestowała Angelina, wskazując na stojącego obok Harry'ego. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi i spytała ostro:

\- Szlaban? Od kogo?

\- Od profesor Umbridge. – Potter zwiesił głowę – chyba bał się spojrzeć jej w oczy. I słusznie, bo Minerwa była przekonana, że jej oczy pałały odczuwanym gniewem.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po ostrzeżeniu, jakiego udzieliłam ci w zeszły poniedziałek, znów cię poniosło na lekcji profesor Umbridge? – Minerwa zmusiła się do zniżenia głosu, świadoma otaczających ich gapiów.

\- Tak. – bąknął Harry.

\- Potter, musisz wziąć się za siebie. Zmierzasz w poważne tarapaty! Gryffindor traci kolejne pięć punktów! – Minerwa ostatkiem sił powstrzymywała wyładowania elektryczne zbierające się na koniuszkach jej palców.

\- Pani profesor, nie! Ja już jestem przez nią wystarczająco karany, dlaczego musi pani jeszcze zabierać punkty? – tym razem Potter uniósł głowę.

\- Ponieważ najwyraźniej szlabany w ogóle nie przynoszą żadnego efektu! – wypaliła Minerwa, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Uraza w zielonych oczach Pottera była przytłaczająca. Minerwa odruchowo zerknęła na jego dłoń, ukrywaną za plecami. Gdy uniosła wzrok, ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdumienia. Minerwa zmusiła się do nałożenia na swoje oblicze kamiennej maski.

\- Nie, ani jednego słowa narzekania, Potter. A jeśli chodzi o panią, panno Johnson, to albo przeniesie pani w przyszłości swoje pojedynki na krzyki na boisko, albo straci pani pozycję kapitana drużyny! – warknęła, dodatkowo irytując się twardym, szkockim akcentem w swoim tonie.

Wściekła na siebie dużo bardziej niż na Pottera czy pannę Johnson, Minerwa odwróciła się do stołu nauczycielskiego. Zacisnęła usta, widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Wróciła na swoje miejsce – krzesło odsunęło się samo, pod wpływem jego magii.

\- Zły początek dnia? – odezwał się Albus, choć Minerwa miała okropne wrażenie, że zupełnie nie interesuje go jej odpowiedź. Ze stoicyzmem jadł ogromną miskę czekoladowych płatków.

\- Mam dzisiaj wizytację na mojej lekcji z pięciorocznymi Gryfonami. –oznajmiła.

Albus współczująco pokiwał głową, a potem sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej szary pergamin z srebrnym znakiem ministerstwa. Podał jej bez słowa kartkę.

Minerwa przebiegła wzrokiem zapisane na niej słowa:

,,Pozycja McGonagall nie pozwala na jej gładkie usunięcie. Zalecane ostrożne zbieranie informacji. Istotna jej relacja z Dumbledore'm."

\- To depesza ministra do naszej kochanej pani inkwizytor, przechwycona dziś rano przez Zakon. – rzucił lekkim tonem Albus, nie przestając mieszać łyżką w misce płatków.

\- Jak to skomentujesz? – spytała wprost Minerwa. Miała już dość pokrętnych wybiegów. Albus zerknął na nią przelotnie i odparł:

\- Musisz być ostrożna. Za wszelką cenę musisz zostać w Hogwarcie.

\- Jest aż tak źle? Nie będziesz w stanie ich powstrzymać, jeśli zechcą wyrzucić mnie z zamku? – Minerwa poczuła lekki strach – przecież ministerstwo nie mogło stać powyżej Albusa, nie mogło…

\- Nikt nie wie, co może się wydarzyć. – odpowiedział enigmatycznie. Zdenerwowana Minerwa wstała od stołu, dodając jedynie:

\- Doprawdy? Myślałam, że Sybilla zdradziła ci już wszystkie tajemnice przyszłości.

Albus nie zareagował, zaś rozwścieczona Minerwa odeszła, przeklinając w duchu swoją szkocką zapalczywość. Oczywiście Albus miał rację – powinna być ostrożna, nie powinna się wychylać – by móc w razie potrzeby zareagować, gdyby Umbridge próbowała posunąć się za daleko. To, że teraz jej pozycja była zbyt stabilna, by ministerstwo mogło bez powodu ją odwołać, było ulotne – wystarczyło nieco nieuwagi, by budowana przez lata reputacja najskuteczniejszej nauczycielki transmutacji legła w gruzach.

Minerwa miała już złe doświadczenia z rujnowaniem swojej reputacji. Nie potrzebowała kolejnych. Z postanowieniem trzymania swojego temperamentu i magii na wodzy, ruszyła w kierunku swojej klasy.

Pierwsze zajęcia minęły jej zaskakująco szybko – zdołała też trochę ochłonąć i przygotować się mentalnie na wizytację.

W klasie panował cichy szmer, gdy do niej weszła. Natychmiast zrozumiała, że Umbridge siedzi w kącie, za jej plecami – mdły, sztuczny zapach gnijących kwiatów od razu uderzył ją w nozdrza. Zrobiwszy mentalną notatkę, by dobrze wywietrzyć klasę, Minerwa powiodła wzrokiem po uczniach i odezwała się spokojnym tonem.

\- Cisza.

Natychmiast zapanowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Minerwa z stoickim spokojem zwróciła się do jednego z uczniów:

\- Panie Finnigan, uprzejmie proszę przyjść tutaj i rozdać prace domowe. Panno Brown, proszę wziąć to pudełko myszy… nie bądź głupia, nie pogryzą cię i wręczyć jedną każdemu uczniowi.

Gdy tylko skończyła mówić, siedząca w kącie Umbridge wydała z siebie to irytujące kaszlnięcie. Minerwa postanowiła ignorować ją i dalej prowadziła lekcję:

\- Dobrze zatem, wszyscy słuchajcie uważnie… Dean Thomas, jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz to swojej myszy, dostaniesz szlaban… Większości z was udało się sprawić, że wasze ślimaki zniknęły i nawet ci, którzy zostali z pewną ilością muszli, załapali sedno czaru. Dzisiaj będziemy….- Minerwa przerwała, bo Umbridge znów wydała z siebie ten denerwujący odgłos.

\- Tak? – Minerwa obróciła się z szelestem szat i wbiła ostre, belferskie spojrzenie w Umbridge.

\- Zastanawiam się właśnie, pani profesor, czy otrzymała pani moją notkę z datą i godziną inspekcji… - odezwała się przesłodzonym głosem Dolores.

\- Najwidoczniej otrzymałam, bo w przeciwnym razie zapytałabym, co pani robi w mojej klasie. – warknęła Minerwa, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Odwróciła się od Umbridge, akurat w porę, by zauważyć, jak część uczniów wymienia zachwycone spojrzenia. Pokrzepiona tym, zaczęła jeszcze raz:

\- Tak jak mówiłam, dziś będziemy ćwiczyć o wiele trudniejsze znikanie kręgowców. Zaklęcie Znikania….

\- Khem, khem.

Tym razem furia, która zalała Minerwę, była zimna, złośliwa. Zbierając całą swoją złość, zwróciła się do Umbridge:

\- Zastanawiam się, jak ma pani uzyskać obraz moich metod nauczania, jeśli dalej będzie mi pani przerywać? Zwykle nie pozwalam ludziom odzywać się, kiedy ja mówię.

Umbridge wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. Zamrugała z nieskrywaną wściekłością, a potem zaczęła coś energicznie bazgrać w swoim notatniku. Minerwa zignorowała skrzypienie jej pióra. Była pokrzepiona depeszą, spoczywającą w kieszeni jej szaty, póki co gwarantującą jej nietykalność. Depesza nie zdążyła dotrzeć do Umbridge, która na pewno zdziwi się, gdy Knot odpowie bezsilnością na paszkwil, jaki Dolores na pewno wyśle mu na temat Minerwy. Wysoka czarownica nie zamierzała ryzykować usunięcia z Hogwartu, ale musiała jakoś odegrać się za torturowanie Pottera.

Pottera, który wodził za nią oceniającym spojrzeniem, jakby usiłował zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze rano strofowała go za nie panowanie nad sobą, a teraz nie potrafiła powstrzymać swojej furii na Umbridge. Chłopak nie wiedział, że rany na jego dłoni, teraz skrzętnie ukrywane, nie są dla niej tajemnicą.

Reszta lekcji przebiegła już bez przeszkód, choć obecność Dolores sprawiała, że Minerwę mierzwiła dłoń by użyć jakieś potężniejszej magii niż proste zaklęcie znikania. Minerwa jednak musiała się hamować – wystarczyło, że jej różdżka lekko błyszczała, gdy zaciskała na niej dłoń zbyt mocno. Na szczęście chyba tylko Hermiona to zauważyła.

Na koniec lekcji, gdy uczniowie zaczęli wylewać się z klasy, Umbridge podniosła się z krzesła i ruszyła do biurka Minerwy. Dopiero stojąc naprzeciwko swojej nemezis ponad nauczycielskim biurkiem, Minerwa zauważyła, jak wielka różnica wzrostu je dzieli – bez problemu mogła patrzeć na Dolores z góry. Kątem oka widziała też, że trójka Gryfonów została, by podsłuchać tę wymianę zdań.

\- Od jak dawna uczy pani w Hogwarcie? – spytała Umbridge.

\- Czterdzieści jeden lat. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, nie zdoławszy ukryć dumy w głosie. Zatrzasnęła torebkę, jednocześnie widząc jak zarówno Dolores, jak i trio z Gryffindoru otwierają szeroko oczy.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Otrzyma pani wyniki inspekcji w ciągu dziewięciu dni. – odburknęła Umbridge wreszcie.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać. – odparła Minerwa zimno, wymijając łukiem Umbridge i ruszając do drzwi. Po drodze zgarnęła przed sobą trójkę Gryfonów:

\- Wy troje, pospieszcie się.

Potter posłał jej ukradkowy, ale promienny uśmiech. Minerwa uniosła kąciki ust – obydwoje wiedzieli, że w arcyważnym meczu Hogwart- Ministerstwo Magii, na razie było 1-1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ostrożnie manewrowała różdżką, wyczarowując kulę pulsującej energii, zmieniającej postać – z strzelających iskrami płomieni w lodowe kryształy, z zielonych liści w szare kamienie, z tęczowej masy w czarno-białą mgłę. Do przerwy zostało niewiele czasu – nie opłacało jej się już sprawdzać kolejnych beznadziejnych prac, nie miała też najmniejszej ochoty ryzykować spotkania Umbridge w drodze do gabinetu Albusa.

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy kropla syczącej niebieskiej mazi skapnęła z kuli na dywan. Dawno nie posługiwała się tak czystą magią – nie transmutowała jej myślą, bez użycia słów. Jako dziecko często bawiła się w ten sposób – aż ojciec zabronił jej tego – część substancji, w które przemieniała energię była niebezpieczna- poza tym nie zawsze udawało jej się kontrolować takie zabawy.

Oprócz niej w pokoju nauczycielskim była jeszcze Wilhelmina Grubbly- Plank. Minerwa nawet zaprzyjaźniła się z tą konkretną, dość zasadniczą wiedźmą. Teraz Wilhelmina z ciekawością obserwowała jej sposób na nudę. Jednocześnie na jej twarzy malował się subtelny podziw, co mile zaskoczyło Minerwę.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie. Wilhelmina podskoczyła. Minerwa odruchowo wchłonęła kulę energii z powrotem. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy wyczuła lekkie echo bólu w świetlistej kuli wracającej do jej ciała. To nadal nie była tak czysta energia, jak wtedy, gdy była dzieckiem.

Ale też nigdy taka nie będzie. Przecież niewinności nie można było odzyskać.

Minerwa wstała i podeszła do drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się dwa kamienne gargulce.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać ostrego tonu, gdy zobaczyła na progu Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Nie dostałeś chyba znów kary!

\- Nie, pani profesor. – odpowiedział pospiesznie.

\- Dlaczego w takim razie nie jesteś w klasie? – spytała, mrużąc lekko oczy, za prostokątnymi oprawkami okularów.

\- Szukam profesor Grubbly – Plank. Chodzi o moją sowę, jest ranna.

Rzeczywiście, dopiero teraz Minerwa zwróciła uwagę na śliczną, śnieżnobiałą sowę na jego ramieniu. Zaraz też obok niej pojawiła się Wilhelmina i fachowym okiem obejrzała przestraszonego ptaka.

Umysł Minerwy tymczasem pracował na przyśpieszonych obrotach. Jeśli ministerstwo zorientowało się, że ich korespondencja może być przechwycona, być może postanowili skopiować ten pomysł, ale w dużo mniej subtelny sposób?

\- Czy wiesz skąd przyleciała ta sowa, Potter? – uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Eee, myślę że z Londynu. – odpowiedział. Gdy uniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy, doskonale zrozumiał, że domyśliła się dokładnego adresu nadawcy listu.

Tymczasem Wilhelmina zaoferowała się zaopiekować sową. Potter niechętnie oddał ją nauczycielce, a potem już odwracał się, gdy Minerwa przypomniała sobie coś.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, Wilhelmino! List Pottera!

Zastępująca Hagrida nauczycielka oddała Potterowi list. Minerwa jednak nie pozwoliła mu odejść.

\- Potter!

\- Tak, pani profesor?

Minerwa rozejrzała się – z obu stron korytarza wlewali się uczniowie – zaczęła się przerwa. Potem zaś zerknęła na list w ręce Harry'ego i rzekła:

\- Pamiętaj o tym, że kanały komunikacyjne z i do Hogwartu mogą być obserwowane, dobrze?

Zanim Potter odpowiedział, dotarła do nich fala uczniów. Minerwa kiwnęła mu głową i cofnęła się do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Już wiedziała, że będzie musiała złożyć wizytę na Grimmauld Place numer 12. Syriusz nie powinien tak ryzykować. Oczywiście była w stanie zrozumieć jego frustrację – w końcu sama od lat trwała w dyktacie Albusa odnośnie kontaktu z Harrym, ale tak naprawdę żaden członek Zakonu nie odpowiadał jedynie za siebie. Byli powiązani ze sobą zbyt mocno, by pozwolić sobie na słabe ogniwa, na nierozsądne posunięcia.

Późnym wieczorem, mimo lejącego deszczu, Minerwa opuściła ciepły zamek i ruszyła do bramy, osłoniwszy się odpowiednim czarem. Odwróciła się tylko raz – tylko by zobaczyć niską postać w oknie gabinetu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Wykrzywiła twarz, wiedząc, że z tej odległości Umbridge widzi jedynie jej ciemną, wysoką sylwetkę. Różowa ropucha raczej nie będzie w stanie jej wyśledzić . Nawet gdyby chwyciła się szat Minerwy, nie dotarłaby na Grimmauld Place. Kilkanaście dalekich, błyskawicznych teleportacji w różne zakątki Wielkiej Brytanii skutecznie chroniło przed śledzeniem.

Gdy Minerwa znalazła się w mrocznym korytarzu kamienicy Blacków, pomyślała, że coś jest nie tak. Wyczuwała to wszystkimi zmysłami, choć panowała idealna cisza, wszędzie dominował znajomy zapach stęchlizny i minionej świetności, dopełniany nikłym światłem lamp gazowych. Pełna złych przeczuć, Minerwa ruszyła do kuchni.

Gdy do niej weszła, przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że pomieszczenie jest puste. Ale zaraz potem zobaczyła połowę ciała Syriusza, pochylonego nad wielkim paleniskiem. Przerażona, skoczyła w jego kierunku, ale zanim to się stało, on sam odepchnął się od kamiennej posadzki i wylądował mocno na plecach, tuż pod jej stopami, dysząc ciężko, z poszarzałą i pełną niepokoju twarzą.

\- Aguamenti! – krzyknęła Minerwa, natychmiast gasząc lekko zielonkawe płomienie w kominku.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – Syriusz niezgrabnie zaczął się podnosić. Minerwa podała mu dłoń, ale złość na jej twarzy musiała być doskonale widoczna – Syriusz już od dawna nie używał wobec niej profesorskiego tytułu.

\- Wytłumacz się. – warknęła, jednocześnie rzucając na kominek serię zaklęć zabezpieczających.

\- Ja… ktoś próbował mnie pochwycić! Jakaś baba, jakby dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie się pojawię! – Syriusz odzyskał rezon, na jego twarzy pojawiło się oburzenie.

\- Ty idioto! Jak mogłeś ryzykować połączenie z Hogwartem przez tak niepewny środek komunikacji jak sieć Fiuu!? Przecież ostrzegaliśmy, że ministerstwo może zacząć przechwytywać naszą korespondencję! Jak myślisz, kogo wzięli na celownik, gdy już zorientowali się, że nauczyciele szyfrują swoje listy? – rozpoczęła swoją tyradę Minerwa.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Harry potrzebuje kontaktu ze mną, czuje się samotny i porzucony, Dumbledore go ignoruje, a ministerstwo uwzięło się na niego. – odpyskował Syriusz, wykrzywiając twarz, tak że teraz upodobniła się do jego podobizn z listów gończych ministerstwa. Minerwa przypomniała sobie, że oto ma przed sobą człowieka, który przetrwał wieloletnią obecność dementorów. To jednak nie umniejszyło jej gniewu:

\- On czuje się samotny? Zachowałeś się skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnie! Co by się stało, gdyby Umbridge cię złapała? Nie rozumiesz, że narażasz cały Zakon?! Naprawdę, nie sądziłam, że pozwolisz sobie na takie ryzyko!

\- No dobrze, może to ja potrzebowałem z nim porozmawiać! Jest moją jedyną rodziną! Ty nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, być uwięzionym tu, po tym wszystkim, po Azkabanie, jak to jest, ciągle znosić złośliwości Snape'a, że jest się nieprzydatnym, czym jest ten dom dla mnie! – wrzasnął Syriusz, tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

\- Nie mam pojęcia?! To ty nie masz pojęcia, co przeżyłam i jakie rzeczy widziałam, Black! Azkaban? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że to jest piekło piekieł? Bezużyteczność ? Jaki pożytek jest ze mnie w Hogwarcie, podczas gdy inni narażają życie w ministerstwie? Rodzina? Nie mam już żadnej, oprócz was! Zakon jest moją rodziną! Uczniowie są moją rodziną! Ty, Harry! – ryknęła Minerwa, a kuchenny stół zatrzeszczał i przełamał się dokładnie w połowie, pod wpływem uciekającej spod jej kontroli mocy.

Syriusz zaniemówił. Stał, z zgarbionymi ramionami, prędko mrugając, jakby widok Minerwy go oślepiał. Na jego twarzy malował się czysty szok, a także strach.

Minerwa odwróciła się i zaczęła powoli uspokajać rozbiegane myśli, używając wszystkich przećwiczonych technik relaksacyjnych. Wreszcie opadła na puste krzesło, opierając dłoń na przekrzywionym stole. Skupiła negatywną energię, wypchnęła ją przez rękę na zewnątrz. Uformowała ją myślą w czar reperujący. Stół złożył się jakby samoistnie. Syriusz słyszalnie wciągnął powietrze – doskonale wiedział, że nie często widzi się tak skomplikowaną magię bez użycia różdżki.

Wreszcie jej dawny uczeń odezwał się cicho:

\- Przepraszam.

Minerwa pokiwała głową. Sama też powinna go przeprosić – za przerażenie go, za zniszczenie stołu, za przesadną reakcję, za wylanie na niego swoich frustracji.

Syriusz ostrożnie usiadł naprzeciw, po drugiej stronie wąskiego, naprawionego stołu.

\- Wiedziałem, że James i Lily byli dla ciebie drodzy, że za Lupinem skoczyłabyś w stado wilkołaków, ale jakoś nigdy nie sądziłem, że możesz podobnie myśleć o mnie. No w każdym razie po tych wszystkich latach… - wyznał Syriusz.

\- Nadal sobie nie wybaczyłam, że nie wyciągnęłam cię stamtąd wcześniej. – odpowiedziała szczerze Minerwa. Taka była prawda – przecież powinna się zorientować, że Syriusz jest niewinny.

\- Nie możesz się o to obwiniać. I przepraszam, że bezmyślnie naraziłem Zakon. – Syriusz pogładził stół w miejscu już naprawionego pęknięcia.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Nadal uspokajała szaleńczo bijące serce, wzburzoną krew w żyłach. Usiłowała powstrzymać napływ wspomnień – dzień, w którym zginęli Potterowie, jej pojedynek z Albusem, niszczycielska moc.

\- Minerwo? – Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń, ale cofnął ją, niepewny.

Czarownica potrząsnęła głową, a potem skupiła uwagę na siedzącym przed nią mężczyźnie.

\- Wybacz. Nie powinnam tracić panowania nad sobą. – mruknęła, autentycznie skruszona.

\- Nie szkodzi. Wiem, że ta różowa ropucha Knota bardzo utrudnia ci życie. – Syriusz machnął ręką.

\- Właściwie to przyszłam cię przed nią ostrzec. Sprawdza korespondencję przychodzącą do Hogwartu. Oczywiście nauczyciele szyfrują swoje listy, ale wątpię, by Potter to robił. – odpowiedziała, z trudem ukrywając sarkazm. Syriusz tylko zwiesił głowę:

\- Powinienem był to przewidzieć. Tylko mam takie głupie wrażenie, że nie zdążę już nadrobić straconego czasu, że tak naprawdę nie będę częścią życia Harry'ego, nie w roli, jakiej się podejmowałem piętnaście lat temu. – wyznał czarodziej. Tym razem Minerwa wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie. Przecież czuła dokładnie to samo – poczucie zawodu, winy, wobec Lily i Jamesa. Strach, że nigdy nie powie Harry'emu, że go kocha, że jest dla niej kimś więcej niż krnąbrnym Gryfonem.

\- Wiem, Syriusz. Wiem. – wymruczała cicho, przypominając sobie swoje zdumienie, gdy Potterowie poprosili ją o zostanie matką chrzestną Harry'ego.

\- Czy mogłabyś… mogłabyś opowiedzieć mi o nim? O jego pierwszych latach w Hogwarcie? – spytał cicho Syriusz.

Minerwa pokiwała głową. Tak, była mu to winna, przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Zaczęła mówić. Słowa same płynęły. Proste, opisujące Ceremonię Przydziału, pierwsze lekcje, Noc Duchów, to z jaką łatwością Harry pakował się w kłopoty, jak zaprzyjaźnił się z Ronem i Hermioną. Jak dorastał, mierząc się z rzeczami, którym czoła nie stawiliby potężni dorośli czarodzieje. Syriusz spijał każde słowo z jej warg, od czasu do czasu pytając o coś lub porównując Harry'ego do Jamesa.

Tak rozmawiali z dobre półtorej godziny. Po zrelacjonowaniu Syriuszowi wizytacji Umbridge na jej lekcji z pięciorocznymi Gryfonami, Minerwa uznała, że pora wracać do zamku. Wstała, podpierając się na długim stole, w poprzek którego biegła szeroka, ciemna linia.

\- Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiesz jak drogie jest tutaj czyjeś towarzystwo. –wymamrotał Syriusz, podając jej płaszcz. Minerwa uniosła brew w belferski sposób i spytała:

\- Mam nadzieję, że taka lekkomyślność jakiej byłam świadkiem już się nie powtórzy, panie Black.

\- Oczywiście że nie, pani profesor. – odpowiedział Syriusz z błyskiem w oku. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła zareagować, objął ją mocno i wyszeptał:

\- Opiekuj się Harrym, dobrze?

Minerwa pokiwała głową, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Syriusz uśmiechnął się i podał jej wysoki kapelusz.

\- Wiesz co, Minnie? Nigdy nie czułem się tak wyróżniony jak wtedy, gdy ryknęłaś mi prosto w twarz, że uważasz mnie za część rodziny.

Minerwa poczuła wzruszenie, chwytające ją za serce. Pokręciła głową i poklepała Blacka po ramieniu.

\- Zawsze miałam niezdrową słabość do was, Huncwotów. – mrugnęła do niego i aportowała się, wprost pod bramę Hogwartu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall, dysząc bardziej z wściekłości niż ze zmęczenia, wspinała się po schodach prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru i jej gabinetu. Och, dawno nie pozwoliła swojemu szkockiemu temperamentowi w pełni wybuchnąć. Przez całe tygodnie w milczeniu znosiła coraz większe ograniczenia narzucane przez ministerstwo, coraz śmielsze docinki ze strony Dolores.

Teraz jednak, gdy cios nadszedł z najmniej oczekiwanej strony, nie była już w stanie opanować złości. Widząc Pottera i George'a Weasley'a, jej gniew jedynie wzrósł. Jak oni mogli przynieść jej taki wstyd?!

Szalik w szkarłatno-złotych barwach teraz zadawał się palić jej szyję żywym ogniem. Zerwała go z szyi i warknęła:

\- Wejść!

Obeszła biurko, szeleszcząc szatami. Wyprostowała się na pełną wysokość i rozpoczęła swoją tyradę:

\- Słucham? Nigdy nie widziałam tak haniebnego przedstawienia! Dwóch na jednego! Wytłumaczcie się!

\- Malfoy nas sprowokował. – odpowiedział sztywno Harry. Nie miał odwagi by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Minerwa walnęła pięścią w biurko – nawet nie skrzywiła się, gdy w drewnie pojawiło się wgłębienie, a kraciasta puszka z piernikowymi traszkami spadła na podłogę. To nie był ten rodzaj bólu, który przyniósłby jej ulgę.

Krzyczała na nich dalej, puszczając mimo uszu informację, że Malfoy obraził rodziców Weasley'a i matkę Harry'ego. Potok wylewanego przez nią gniewu przerwał dopiero ten dźwięk, który tym razem uderzył nie tylko w jej temperament, ale również w jej kontrolę nad mocą.

-Khem, khem.

W drzwiach stała ta wredna, różowa ropucha, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie.

\- Mogę pomóc, profesor McGonagall?

Minerwa poczuła jak krew zaczyna wrzeć w jej żyłach, budząc uśpione pokłady bólu.

\- Pomóc? Co ma pani na myśli? – słowa ledwo przechodziły Minerwie przez gardło – bała się, że jedno z nich mogłoby wyzwolić kotłującą się w niej niszczycielską moc.

\- Pomyślałam, że może być pani wdzięczna za odrobinę dodatkowego autorytetu. – oznajmiła Umbridge słodziutkim tonem.

Minerwę ogarnęła nieludzka furia. Jak ona śmiała? Jak ona śmiała kwestionować jej autorytet? Budowany na czterech dekadach nauczania!

\- Więc źle sobie pani pomyślała. – wycedziła Minerwa i powróciła do strofowania dwójki Gryfonów.

Miała zamiar udzielić im wyjątkowo dotkliwego szlabanu, nawrzeszczeć na nich, żeby im w pięty poszło, zwalić na nich cały ciężar swojego rozczarowania.

Ale to, co nastąpiło potem, było już sceną z jakiegoś koszmaru.

\- Myślę raczej, że zasługują na coś więcej niż szlabany. – rzuciła beztrosko Umbridge, uśmiechając się zjadliwie.

\- Ale na twoje nieszczęście, liczy się to co ja myślę, jako że należą do mojego domu, Dolores. – odparowała Minerwa, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

\- No cóż, właściwie, Minerwo – myślę że przekonasz się, że to co ja myślę, też się liczy. Dobrze, gdzie to jest? Korneliusz właśnie mi to przysłał… To znaczy chciałam powiedzieć – uśmiechnęła się fałszywie, grzebiąc w torebce – Minister właśnie mi to przysłał. Ach tak…

Minerwa z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak wiedźma wyjmuje z torebki wielki zwój z pieczęcią ministra.

\- ,,Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Pięć" – zaczęła uroczyście Dolores.

\- Tylko nie kolejny! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa, zanim zdążyła się opanować.

\- Cóż tak. Tak właściwie, Minerwo, to ty sprawiłaś, że zobaczyłam, iż potrzebujemy kolejnej poprawki… pamiętasz jak ominęłaś moje zalecenia, kiedy byłam niechętna ponownemu uformowaniu się drużyny Gryffindoru? Jak poszłaś z tą sprawą do Dumbledore'a, a on nalegał, by pozwolić drużynie na grę. No cóż, w tej sytuacji nie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Skontaktowałam się z Ministrem i on zgodził się całkiem ze mną, że Wielki Inkwizytor musi mieć władzę odbierania przywilejów albo on, to znaczy w tym wypadku ja, będzie mieć mniejszy autorytet niż zwykli nauczyciele!

Minerwa przestała słuchać. Jej serce biło szaleńczo, choć jej całe ciało zesztywniało, kurczowo starając się utrzymać wzburzone fale magii, przepływające przez jej organizm.

Zwykli nauczyciele! Po czterdziestu latach pracy… by być tak poniżoną, tak zdegradowaną, by cały jej autorytet został zrównany z ziemią… bo poszła do Albusa, bo nie mogła pozwolić, by Gryfoni zostali bez drużyny… bo otwarcie gardziła ministerstwem… Ona! Ostatnia z McGonagallów! Ona, której ród i rodzina zrobili więcej dla społeczności czarodziejów niż ktokolwiek inny!

A potem ta pupilka ministra zarządziła dożywotnią dyskwalifikację Pottera i bliźniaków!

Minerwa nie panowała już nad niczym. Gdy za Umbridge zamknęły się drzwi, spojrzała na zszokowanego Harry'ego i George'a. Tak długo jak byli tu z nią, byli w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Wyjdźcie. – warknęła.

Harry zrozumiał w mig, bo chwycił George'a za szatę i wypchnął z gabinetu.

Minerwa rozprostowała pięść – wszystkie szyby w jej gabinecie wyleciały z hukiem pękającego szkła. Ona sama rzuciła się do najbliższego okna, zamieniając się w kulę pulsującej energii. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej miała świadomość, były szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia oczy Pottera, zamykającego za sobą drzwi.

Gdy odzyskała całkowitą przytomność umysłu znajdowała się na dziwnie znajomej, wielce ekstrawaganckiej sofie. Przesunęła dłonią po szatach, szukając okularów – jej szaty były mokre i jakby brudne od błota, liści i gałązek. Całe ciało ją bolało, jakby przebiegła kilkanaście razy wokół boiska do quidditcha. Włosy miała wilgotne – zupełnie poza zwyczajowym kokiem. Uniosła dłoń do twarzy – jeśli wzrok jej nie mylił, widziała rdzawe plamy na dłoniach – zaschniętą krew.

Próbowała poderwać się na nogi, ale powstrzymał ją cichy głos.

\- Wstawanie byłoby niewskazane.

Minerwa otworzyła usta, ale szybko zamknęła je. Były spierzchnięte od zimna, a ona nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Ach, moja droga. Całe szczęście, że Hagrid wrócił i akurat znalazłem się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. – rozległ się szelest, a potem Minerwa wyczuła zbliżającą się postać, Zaraz potem jej obraz polepszył się, gdy na jej nosie znalazły się okulary.

Patrzyła wprost w migoczące oczy Albusa. Spoglądał na nią z troską.

\- Hagrid? – wycharczała, gdy Dumbledore odsunął się nieco.

\- Hmm, obawiam się, że powód opóźnienia Hagrida może cię przerazić i lepiej jak on sam ci to powie. Oczywiście jak już odzyskasz siły. – odpowiedział zwodniczo dyrektor. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Minerwę.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – mruknęła, usiłując nieco się podnieść. Mięśnie jednak odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa.

Albus zmarszczył czoło, jakby targały nim potężne wątpliwości. W końcu jednak podszedł do niej znów, tym razem jednak lekko pomógł jej usiąść i sam spoczął obok, promieniując ciepłem i spokojem.

\- Dlaczego doprowadziłaś się do takiego stanu, moja droga? Nie widziałem cię takiej od momentu, gdy odkryliśmy, że będziesz potrzebowała regularnego oczyszczania. – spytał miękko.

\- Oczyszczałam się! Po prostu ta różowa jędza… ta …- gdy do Minerwy wróciło wspomnienie Umbridge, słabe echo gniewu zakotłowało się w jej umyśle.

\- Cii. Jakiejkolwiek władzy by nie miała, nigdy nie będzie częścią Hogwartu. Ani zamek, ani uczniowie nigdy nie będą widzieć w niej nauczycielki, nie w sensie, w jakim widzą nas, prawdziwych pedagogów, z powołania, nie z nadania. – rozsądnie odpowiedział Albus.

\- Dała bliźniakom i Harry'emu dożywotni zakaz gry w quidditcha! – zaprotestowała Minerwa.

\- Na razie nic na to nie poradzimy. Ale ty nie możesz doprowadzać się do skrajnego wyczerpania. To w niczym nie pomoże, stwarza jedynie ryzyko – co gdybym to nie ja znalazł cię zakrwawioną, sponiewieraną i nieprzytomną na skraju Zakazanego Lasu? – Albus prostym gestem wyciągnął małą gałązkę z jej skołtunionych włosów. Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy, gdy zrozumiała sens jego słów. Odwróciła głowę, zawstydzona swoim brakiem kontroli. Co powiedziałby jej ojciec na takie zatracenie się we własnym gniewie?

\- Przepraszam. – mruknęła, a potem znów podjęła próbę podniesienia się – nie powinno jej tu być, powinna doprowadzić się do porządku, Albus i tak już wystarczająco jej pomógł. Nadal jednak brakowało jej sił.

Dawno nie czuła się tak wyzuta z energii, z chęci czegokolwiek, z nadziei. Dawno nie była tak bezradna, tak bezsilna. Dawno tak bardzo nie chciała się rozpłakać. Zwyczajnie, po ludzku, z szlochem i policzkami mokrymi od łez.

Mogła jedynie drżeć, wstrząsana spazmami własnych emocji. Mogła jedynie pozwolić, by otoczyły ją ciepłe, kojące ramiona. Mogła jedynie wtulić twarz w jego ramię, chłonąć uspokajający zapach cytryny i czekolady.

Wyczuła jeszcze, że on łagodnie gładzi ją po włosach. Potem jednak wsłuchała się w miarowe, stabilne bicie jego serca i nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła. Zasnęła snem po raz pierwszy całkowicie wolnym od wszelkich koszmarów.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciepło. Spokój. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jakże nie chciała się budzić!

Stop.

Przecież wybudzenie zawsze było wybawieniem. To ono odrywało ją od straszliwych koszmarów, zatruwających jej umysł każdej nocy. To ono pozwalało jej uciec z groty.

Teraz jednak, koszmarów nie było. Była za to czyjaś ciepła, kojąca obecność.

Albus.

Minerwa McGonagall zerwała się na równe nogi, wykorzystując na to całą odzyskaną energię. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i przerażeniem na twarzy, by spojrzeć na spokojne oblicze dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Przepraszam. Wiesz może, która jest godzina? – spytała szybko, doskonale świadoma rumieńca na swojej twarzy. Kątem oka widziała zupełnie ciemne okna – musiał być środek nocy.

\- Dopiero trzecia. Powinnaś spać dłużej, straciłaś wiele energii. – odpowiedział sennie Albus.

\- Trzecia? Na Merlina! – Minerwa zmusiła swoje ciało do zrobienia kilku kroków w stronę drzwi – sprawiło jej to więcej trudności, niż zakładała.

\- Moja droga… - zaczął Albus, podnosząc się, ale mu przerwała:

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam… jak mogłam tak po prostu zasnąć? Ach, to zupełnie nieprofesjonalne! – Minerwa z determinacją stawiała małe kroki w kierunku wyjścia. Jak mogła, jak śmiała zapomnieć się na tyle, by pozwolić sobie na sen w jego ramionach! Spędziła z nim pół nocy! Co gdyby koszmar się pojawił? Gdyby pragnąc zranić siebie, zraniłaby jego? Co gdyby przez sen wykrzyczała imię ... nie mogła już sobie ufać. Utrata kontroli zdarzała jej się zbyt często.

\- Nieprofesjonalne będzie opuszczenie mojego gabinetu w takim stanie o trzeciej w nocy, Minnie. – odezwał się cicho Albus.

Minerwa spojrzała w dół i teraz cała jej twarz przyoblekła się w szkarłat – cała jej szata była wygnieciona i brudna – od krwi, błota i kurzu. Podejrzewała, że jej twarz i włosy też muszą wyglądać jak po przejściu tornada. I ile z jej blizn widział? Czy zorientował się, że nie wszystkie z nich są pamiątką po wojnie?

\- Opatrzyłem twoje rany, na przedramionach, ale …- Albus urwał, a potem lekko pokręcił głową. Przez myśl jej przeszło, że on czuje się w tym wszystkim jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż ona.

\- Mogę? – Minerwa wskazała drzwi od łazienki - przecież gdyby Umbridge przyłapała ją w takim stanie opuszczającą gabinet dyrektora, rozpętałoby się prawdziwe piekło.

\- Oczywiście. Czuj się jak u siebie. – Albus uśmiechnął się lekko.

Doprowadzenie się do porządku zajęło Minerwie więcej czasu, niż zakładała. Albus rzeczywiście uleczył rany, które musiała sobie sama zadać, należało jednak zmyć rdzawe plamy krwi z przedramion. Przywołała czysty komplet szat ze swoich apartamentów i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy otuliła wyczerpane ciało miękkim, czarnym materiałem. Za pomocą magii splotła włosy w swój surowy kok. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro – cienie pod jej oczami nie oszukałyby nikogo, była tego pewna. A jednak czuła się dziwnie wyspana. Jak nigdy od kilkudziesięciu lat.

Gdy wyszła z łazienki, Albus stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w gwiazdy.

\- Pójdę już. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. I dziękuję. – powiedziała szybko Minerwa. Poczucie wstydu i winy przygniatało ją. Ramiona Albusa drgnęły, gdy odpowiedział:

\- Gdyby to się powtórzyło…

\- Nie powtórzy się. – wtrąciła z mocą Minerwa.

\- Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. – Dumbledore odwrócił się, tym razem patrzył na nią z uroczystą wręcz powagą.

\- Wiem Albus. Wiem. Nie martw się mną. Dobrej nocy. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i wyszła z jego salonu.

Doskonale słyszała szmer szeptów portretów byłych dyrektorów, gdy już stała na ruchomej klatce schodowej. Zamieniając się w szarą kotkę, Minerwie przeszło przez myśl, że być może wcale nie chodzi o sam Hogwart. Może to wcale nie zamek blokował jej koszmary i pozwalał na odrobinę normalnego snu? Może to od początku chodziło o bliskość Albusa?

Nie. Minerwa odrzuciła tę myśl. Nie powinna sobie tego wmawiać. To, co dziś się wydarzyło, nie powinno mieć miejsca. Powinna o tym zapomnieć. Skupić się na sabotowaniu działań Umbridge i planowaniu jutrzejszej rozmowy z Hagridem.

Jakże trudno jednak było zapomnieć to cudowne uczucie całkowitego pozbycia się wszelkich trosk!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Na brodę Merlina! Przyprowadziłeś do Hogwartu olbrzyma!? – Minerwa zerwała się z krzesła w chatce Hagrida, jednocześnie zła na siebie, że nieostrożnie podniosła głos.

Był wczesny poranek – Minerwa nie miała jeszcze lekcji, a spać i tak już nie mogła – miała wrażenie że wyczerpała limit spokojnego snu na bardzo długi czas. Dlatego postanowiła odwiedzić starego przyjaciela, ciekawa co też opóźniło jego powrót z misji. Teraz, gdy poznała prawdę, gorzko żałowała swojej ciekawości.

\- To mój brat, nie mogłem go tam zostawić! – odpowiedział płaczliwie Hagrid, podczas gdy ona nerwowo krążyła po ograniczonej przestrzeni jego chatki .

\- Co powiedział na to Dumbledore? – spytała, starając się myśleć racjonalnie.

\- Powiedział, że mnie rozumie, cholibka. Graup nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy, pani profesor. – Hagrid patrzył na nią błagalnie. Minerwa z niechęcią odnotowała, że użył jej tytułu – robił to zawsze, gdy bał się ją denerwować.

Oczywiście to nie powinno jej dziwić. Albus rozumiał. Och tak, on też miał brata, którego ukrywał przed światem, ale jednocześnie trzymał blisko. Ona, jako jedynaczka, nie miała prawa tego rozumieć. Nie ważne, że od dziecka wmawiano jej, że nie ma nic cenniejszego ponad więzy krwi. Nie miała rodzeństwa. I po raz kolejny żałowała tego – o ile jej los byłby inny, gdyby jak Hagrid odnalazła nagle zaginionego brata?

Wyparła tę myśl z umysłu – to było po prostu niemożliwe. Skupiła się na skruszonym, lecz zdeterminowanym Hagridzie.

\- Hagrid, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tym roku musimy być wyjątkowo ostrożni? – zapytała ostro.

\- Chodzi o tę wiedźmę z ministerstwa? Poradzimy sobie z nią, przecież Hogwart przetrwał nie takie rzeczy. – Hagrid machnął ręką.

\- Ona już posłała Sybillę na warunkowy. Albus może nie być w stanie cię uchronić przed nią, a jest prawie pewne, że ona tylko czeka, by się za ciebie zabrać, inaczej przecież nie przyszłaby tu węszyć wczoraj w nocy, prawda? – Minerwa spojrzała Hagridowi prosto w oczy.

\- Skąd wiesz, że tu była? – Hagrid zmarszczył brwi.

\- Niestety mój nos dość dobrze wychwytuje jej mdłe perfumy. – wyjaśniła.

Hagrid wzruszył ramionami i zapytał:

\- Jak to się stało, że ona ma aż taką władzę? Profesor Dumbledore…

\- Ma sporo spraw na głowie. Ale proszę cię, Hagridzie, bądź ostrożny, szczególnie podczas inspekcji. – Minerwa nie mogła powstrzymać rodzącego się poczucia niepokoju – Hagrid nie mógł tego traktować tak beztrosko.

\- Tak jest, profesor McGonagall. – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. Naprawdę zaczynałam się już martwić. – wyznała Minerwa, stojąc już przy drzwiach.

\- Dobrze być z powrotem w domu. – odparł Hagrid, mrugając do niej.

Minerwa skinęła głową i wyszła. Dom. Och tak, Hogwart zawsze był dla nich przede wszystkim domem. Nie miejscem pracy, nie zaczarowanym zamkiem. Był ich azylem i najświętszym z sanktuariów.

Dlatego należało za wszelką cenę bronić jego niezależności.

Pokrzepiona tą myślą, Minerwa z nową energią ruszyła do zamku.


	31. Rozdział 31

Nie pukał. Nie musiał. W końcu wychodziła zawsze o tej samej porze – wcześnie, ale odpowiednio. Jeśli więc on był punktualny, nie musiał na nią czekać.

Nie witali się wylewnie – z jego strony, to było niebezpieczne, bo groziło ujawnieniem jego skomplikowanych uczuć względem niej; z jej strony, była czarownicą, która lubiła utrzymywać wokół siebie odpowiedni dystans.

\- Dzień dobry, profesor McGonagall. – witał ją uśmiechem.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. – jej oblicze było spokojne, chociaż było coś w jej tonie, co sugerowało Albusowi, że ona niezmiennie cieszy się, widząc go dzisiaj, tak jak każdego dnia, który zaczynali od tego rytuału.

Ujmowała jego ramię. To zawsze wywoływało u Albusa te wszystkie ciepłe uczucia – spokój, radość, poczucie harmonii. Szli razem przez zamek – sześć kondygnacji, dwie klatki schodowe, trzy korytarze, sala wejściowa, wrota do Wielkiej Sali. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że stanowili niedobraną parę – jego zwichrzona grzywa białych włosów i ekstrawaganckie, kolorowe, wzorzyste szaty ostro kontrastowały z jej surowym kokiem i nieprzełamaną czernią, szarością bądź zielenią nauczycielskich szat. Gdyby jednak się im bliżej przyjrzeć, można było zauważyć, że zdumiewająco synchronicznie stawiają kolejne kroki, że z podobnym wdziękiem schodzą po schodach, a jednocześnie, że gdyby jedno z nich wykonało nieodpowiedni krok, drugie wiedziałoby, że coś było nie w porządku.

Bywały tygodnie, że podążali przez zamek w milczeniu, ale był też czas, gdy idąc, już byli pogrążeni w ożywionej dyskusji. I tak samo, wiedzieli dobrze, kiedy drugie nie ma ochoty na rozmowę, a kiedy jej potrzebuje. Dzisiaj Albus zupełnie swobodnie stwierdził:

\- Prefekci postarali się w tym roku z dekoracjami. – nawiązywał do dziesiątek dekoracji związanych z Nocą Duchów.

\- Fakt, niektóre pomysły były bardzo kreatywne, ale zostały wstrzymane przez Umbridge. W zasadzie to większość odrzuconych pomysłów była przedstawiona przez prefektów Gryffindoru. – odpowiedziała, krzywiąc się lekko. Już wiedział, co ją trapiło tego poranka. On jednak był zdeterminowany, by Umbridge nie zepsuła Minerwie tego dnia. I właśnie utwierdził się w swoim pomyśle uczczenia tej daty – jej siedemdziesiątych trzecich urodzin.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali, jeszcze niezbyt zapełnionej – uczniowie mieli tendencję do przychodzenia późno na śniadanie i zjadania go niejako w biegu. Część nauczycieli miała ten sam zwyczaj, ale Albus i Minerwa lubili celebrować śniadanie, kończąc jeść w momencie przybycia sów z poranną pocztą. Mogli w spokoju poczytać Proroka i dopić herbatę, wymieniając się spostrzeżeniami między sobą albo innymi członkami grona pedagogicznego.

Albus zawsze odczuwał ten przypływ dumy, gdy podążali wolno razem w stronę stołu prezydialnego – było coś uskrzydlającego w myśli, że Minerwa kroczyła obok niego, ściskając jego ramię – wspaniała, pełna godności zastępczyni, mistrzyni transmutacji, jego prawa ręka. Odsunął jej szarmancko krzesło, uśmiechając się, gdy na jej talerzu pojawiło się małe pudełko, gdy tylko usiadła.

\- A cóż tutaj mamy? – uniosła brwi, z łatwością rozplątując złotą wstążkę, którą obwiązane było pudełeczko.

\- Twój urodzinowy prezent. Wszystkiego najlepszego od całego grona pedagogicznego, Minerwo. – Albus skinął głową pozostałym obecnym nauczycielom, którzy unieśli swoje filiżanki z herbatą w niemym toaście. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło – pewnie zastanawiała się, czemu dostała swój prezent już rano, skoro zazwyczaj wręczali jej go w pokoju nauczycielskim po uroczystej uczcie.

Nie zapytała jednak, bo uchyliła wieczko i uśmiechnęła się – tak w pełni, szeroko, a jej oczy rozbłysły pięknie. W środku znajdowała się kula pogodowa – bardzo rzadki artefakt, który prezentował przewidywaną pogodę danego dnia. Warunkujące to zaklęcie było niezwykle trudne do rzucenia, ale Filius dzielnie uczył się go przez cały miesiąc. Sybilla dostarczyła szklaną kulę, a Pomona i Poppy wykonały realistyczny model Hogwartu – teraz nad małym zamkiem świeciło piękne, miniaturowe słońce.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim, to cudowny prezent. – Minerwa promieniała, oglądając kulę z każdej strony.

\- To da ci nienaturalną przewagę, bo Gryfoni będą wiedzieli, czy podczas ich meczy będzie padać. – zauważył przekornie Severus, podając jej ulubiony, malinowy dżem.

\- Deszcz czy nie, są najlepsi. – Minerwa mrugnęła do nauczyciela eliksirów. Albus ucieszył się – niesamowite było, że Minerwa i Severus potrafili porzucić typowe dla Gryfonów i Ślizgonów animozje i mimo zupełnie odmiennych charakterów, środowisk, życiowych doświadczeń i ról rozwinęli między sobą unikatowy rodzaj przyjaźni – momentami złośliwej, często wymagającej i pełnej niedomówień, ale jednak przyjaźni. Oczywiście Severus już jako nastolatek szanował Minerwę, ale teraz można było mieć pewność, że skoczyłby za nią w ogień. Ona również, może nie zgadzała się z nim w wielu kwestiach, ale zdawała się mu ufać bardziej niż reszta Zakonu.

\- Albus? – Minerwa lekko dotknęła jego ramienia, sprowadzając go na ziemię.

\- Wybacz, moja droga, zamyśliłem się. O co pytałaś?

\- Chciałeś odwołać doroczne spotkanie nauczycielskie po uczcie z powodu Umbridge? – był pewien żal w jej głosie - jej urodzinowe spotkanie w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat było za każdym razem zakłócane – pewnie teraz spodziewała się, że Albus dmucha na zimne, wręczając jej prezent od kolegów profesorów podczas śniadania.

\- Odwołałem je, bo zaplanowałem dla ciebie niespodziankę i nie pojawimy się na uczcie. Każde swoje urodziny spędzasz w Hogwarcie i najczęściej zamiast odpocząć i zrelaksować się, ty musisz pilnować Gryfonów albo ratować Harry'ego z kłopotów. Dlatego w tym roku postanowiłem porwać cię z zamku. – Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jak ona spogląda na niego ze zdumieniem – bo była przyzwyczajona do jego absurdalnych pomysłów, one nie zdumiewały jej. A to, zaproszenie na urodzinową kolację sprawiło, że aż zaniemówiła na moment.

\- Ależ Albusie, to Noc Duchów. Jesteś dyrektorem, ja twoją zastępczynią, nie możemy zostawić zamku! To… to nie do pomyślenia. – zaprotestowała. Rozczuliło go, że zawsze, bez względu na wszystkie okoliczności, Hogwart stawiała na pierwszym miejscu.

\- To twoje urodziny. Szkoła poradzi sobie bez nas na jeden wieczór. A Filius uprzejmie zgodził się popilnować Wieży Gryffindoru i poprowadzić ucztę. – Albus skinął głową malutkiemu czarodziejowi, który dodał:

\- Albus ma rację, Minerwo. Należy ci się trochę odmiennego otoczenia, ja się wszystkim zajmę, ze wsparciem Pomony i Severusa.

\- A Umbridge? – Minerwa zerknęła z niesmakiem na główne wrota, przez które wchodziła właśnie nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, ubrana w paskudną, intensywnie różową garsonkę.

\- Zostaw ją mnie. – uspokoił ją Albus.

Minerwa sceptycznie zacisnęła usta. Albus lekko musnął jej dłoń, odkładając swoją filiżankę z herbatą. Umbridge nie miała żadnego prawa dopytywać się, z jakiego powodu dyrekcja opuści Noc Duchów.

\- Dzień dobry państwu! – fałszywy uśmieszek niskiej czarownicy wystarczył, by Severus szybko coś wymamrotał i odszedł od stołu, a reszta zaczęła udawać zintensyfikowane zainteresowanie jedzeniem.

\- Witamy, Dolores. – Albus mentalnie uzbroił się w swoją najgrzeczniejszą maskę.

\- Jak podobają się panu dekoracje, dyrektorze? Muszę przyznać, że ślizgońscy prefekci mieli w tym roku naprawdę genialne pomysły. – zaszczebiotała Umbridge. Albus kątem oka widział jak Minerwa mocniej zaciska palce na uchu swojej filiżanki.

\- Właściwie, to miałbym do pani prośbę, w związku z ucztą Nocy Duchów. – Albus zignorował przytyk i zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan.

\- Do mnie? Oczywiście, słucham. – Umbridge szybko zamaskowała zdumienie satysfakcją.

\- Otóż złożyło się tak, że ani ja, ani profesor McGonagall nie możemy być obecni podczas dzisiejszej uczty, a nie chciałbym obarczać opiekunów domów całą organizacją. Poszukuję osoby, która wygłosi motywujące przemówienie podczas uczty i pani od razu przyszła mi na myśl. Oczywiście wiem, że proszę o wiele, bo przygotowanie takiego przemówienia jest czasochłonne, a ja wspominam o tym dopiero teraz, ale Korneliusz tyle razy wspominał o pani kompetencjach… - Albus nie mógł sobie darować nutki sarkazmu, ale wiedział, że protegowana ministra jej nie wychwyci. W przeciwieństwie do Minerwy, która odwróciła głowę, by nie było widać rozbawienia na jej twarzy.

\- Naturalnie, nie ma problemu, chętnie przygotuję takie przemówienie, bardzo mi miło, że powierza mi pan tak odpowiedzialne zadanie, dyrektorze. Dziwi mnie natomiast, że ani pana, ani profesor McGonagall nie będzie na uczcie, w końcu Noc Duchów to bardzo ważne święto w naszej społeczności. – Umbridge przekrzywiła głowę, nawet nie próbując ukryć ciekawości.

\- Ja miałem od dawna konkretne plany, a profesor McGonagall na pewno ma jakiś ważny powód, jej lojalność wobec szkoły jest niepodważalna. – odpowiedział Albus z niewzruszoną miną.

\- Dostałam wiadomość z domu, podobno centaury grasują po pobliskim lesie. – Minerwa skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Och, tak mi przykro, jest tyle problemów z tymi paskudnymi mieszańcami. – zaszczebiotała Umbridge. Albus widział, że prawie wszyscy przy stole prezydialnym krzywią się albo przewracają oczami.

\- Wyjeżdżasz zaraz po swoich lekcjach, Minerwo? Bo minister prosił o pełne sprawozdanie z rozliczeń i wydatków szkoły z ostatniego kwartału, a jeszcze go nie dostał. – Umbridge nie zrezygnowała z próby zepsucia dnia Minerwie. Zanim czarownica zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Albus zaoferował:

\- Minister dostanie je jutro, sam tego dopilnuję. Nie ma potrzeby dzisiaj dodatkowo obciążać profesor McGonagall tym niewdzięcznym zadaniem. – tym razem jego ton ocierał się o stal – nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

Minerwa wyraźnie miała dość towarzystwa Umbridge, szybko wymamrotała jakieś usprawiedliwienie i opuściła Wielką Salę. Albus odprowadził ją wzrokiem – i tak podziwiał jej cierpliwość - w końcu odkąd tylko Dolores pojawiła się w Hogwarcie, za największego wroga ministerstwa uznała Minerwę. Szpile, wbijane złośliwie, świadomie, wyczerpywały najwytrwalszych. Lecz Minerwa potrafiła być ponad tym. Albus nie pierwszy raz zastanawiał się jak ona to robiła – zachowywała królewską godność i dumę, a jednocześnie umiała je wyciszyć, gdy atakowano jej reputację i honor. Nie rozumiał tego.

Kolejne pół dnia Albus zmarnował na przygotowywanie finansowych sprawozdań dla Knota. Gdy udało mu się z tym uporać, wybrał się na spacer do odległej klasy transmutacji. Nie użył zaklęcia niewidzialności – uczniowie kłaniali się mu, a za jego plecami potrząsali głowami, komentując jego szeroki uśmiech i nuconą wesoło melodię mugolskiej piosenki. W drzwiach do jego ulubionej klasy w całym zamku wyminęła go grupa czwartorocznych Gryfonów – Ginny Weasley powitała go radośnie, reszta tylko wymamrotała zdumione ,,dzień dobry" – dyrektor spacerujący po szkole w wyraźnie wyśmienitym humorze był dla nich rzadkością.

\- I dlatego ważne jest, byś była maksymalnie skupiona, panno Leicaster. – spokojny głos Minerwy niósł się doskonale po prawie pustej klasie.

\- Czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć, jak ją odczarować? – niepozorna dziewczyna z troską wpatrywała się w sowę o piórach z liści.

\- Na tym etapie nie możesz cofnąć transmutacji, musisz ją przeprowadzić do końca, a dopiero potem cofnąć. – odezwał się Albus, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Och, dzień dobry, dyrektorze. – dziewczynka o ładnych, bursztynowych oczach dygnęła nerwowo. Minerwa, która musiała zauważyć Albusa już na wejściu, szybko dodała:

\- Dyrektor ma rację. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Jak zmienisz ją w roślinę, pokażę ci odwrotne zaklęcie. Panna Leicaster była wyraźnie spięta obecnością Albusa, ale uniosła różdżkę i zdecydowanie rzekła:

\- Leafleum! – ruch jej różdżki nie był idealny, ale Albus użył swojej magii bez użycia różdżki, by zintensyfikować transmutację – po chwili zamiast sowy na ławce stała doniczka z zielonym krzewem.

\- Wyśmienicie, pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu, panno Leicaster. – Albus zaklaskał, Minerwa tylko potrząsnęła głową z rozbawieniem – doskonale wiedziała, że czarodziej pomógł dziewczynce.

\- Zaklęcie odwrotne to Oweleum. – wyjaśniła Puchonce.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Do widzenia, profesor McGonagall, profesorze Dumbledore. – zdumiona swoim sukcesem uczennica zabrała doniczkę z rośliną i wyszła prędko z klasy.

\- Mam jeszcze dwie lekcje, ale jeśli nie porwiesz mnie z zamku za wcześnie, znajdę czas, żeby napisać te sprawozdania dla Knota. – zaoferowała Minerwa, zbierając w stos zapisane pergaminy.

\- Tym nie musisz się martwić, już to zrobiłem i wysłałem do ministerstwa. Umbridge wciąż może być jednak ciekawa, gdzie się wybieram, dlatego sugeruję, byśmy spotkali się przed gospodą Aberfortha o osiemnastej. Co ty na to, moja droga? – zaproponował.

\- Dobrze. Powinnam coś zabrać? – spytała, prześwietlając go wzrokiem. Była bardzo ciekawa, co wymyślił, to było jasne. Zachichotał.

\- Dzisiaj nikt nie zwróciłby na nas uwagi, ale chyba praktyczniej będzie włożyć jakieś mugolskie ubrania. – mrugnął do niej. Miał ogromną ochotę zobaczyć ją w czymś innym niż te ciężkie i luźne nauczycielskie szaty.

\- Nie ważne, jak się ubierzesz, ty i tak będziesz zwracał na siebie uwagę. – stwierdziła.

Zanim odpowiedział, do klasy wpadła grupka pierwszorocznych Krukonów. Speszyli się na jego widok, więc powiedział do Minerwy:

\- Zatem do zobaczenia. – uśmiechnął się, gdy machnęła ręką, wyganiając go z klasy. Podśpiewując, ruszył z powrotem do swojej dyrektorskiej wieży.

Pozwolił sobie na dwie godziny drzemki, ale dokładnie nastawił budzik – przecież nie mógł zaspać na spotkanie z Minerwą. Musiał jeszcze wybrać odpowiedni, mugolski strój. Długie minuty spędził przed lustrem, równocześnie wmawiając sobie, że to nie randka, tylko jej urodzinowa kolacja, że nie powinien przesadzić, by nie musiała się go wstydzić…

Ostatecznie zdecydował się na granatowe spodnie i błękitną koszulę, bo ładnie pasowała do koloru jego oczu. Lekko wygładził swoje włosy i sprytnym zaklęciem skrócił nieco brodę. Wyglądał bardzo dystyngowanie, chociaż wciąż staro, tak uznał. Ale z drugiej strony setkę przekroczył już dawno.

Przed Świńskim Łbem pojawił się wcześniej – miał czas by lekko poprawić czystość fasady gospody Aberfortha. Doprawdy, jak jego brat znajdował klientelę w tak zapuszczonym przybytku, to nie przestało zdumiewać Albusa. Podskoczył, gdy rozległo się ciche miauknięcie.

Stał tyłem do drogi, bo liczył, że usłyszy jej kroki. Lecz przybyła w bezszelestnej, kociej formie, zatem odwrócił się w momencie, w którym się zmieniła. Ubrana była w ładnie skrojony, bordowy płaszcz, długi do kolan. Co było niezwykłe, to fakt, że jej spódnica była niewiele dłuższa – Albus widział tylko jej zielony rąbek – jego uwagę prawie całkowicie pochłaniały łydki czarownicy.

\- Albus? Nie sprecyzowałeś, gdzie się udajemy, a ja nie mam pojęcia, co jest teraz modne wśród mugoli. – powiedziała usprawiedliwiającym tonem, podchodząc do niego.

\- Piękna jak zawsze, moja droga. – rzekł cicho, wyciągając do niej ramię. Złapała się go mocno, pewnie. Teleportował ich oboje bez żadnego dźwięku.

Rozglądała się z ciekawością, gdy wylądowali na cichej uliczce lekko uśpionego miasta.

\- Edynburg? – spytała, jej oczy rozbłysły.

\- Gdy jestem tu w interesach, zawsze zaglądam w pewne miejsce. Znają mnie tam, bo miałem szczęście być ich pierwszym klientem, kiedy otwierali. Oczywiście to mugole, znają więc mnie jako Briana Dumbledore'a. – wyjaśnił, prowadząc ją przez labirynt uliczek.

Westchnęła, gdy weszli na jedną z głównych ulic i skierowali się do pięknie oświetlonego lokalu, przed którym ustawiała się długa kolejka oczekujących mugoli. ,,Naleśnikarnia Malcolma" – obwieszczał pomarańczowy neon nad drzwiami. Albus rozmarzył się, wspominając jak kiedyś ten neon był jedyną bardziej wyrafinowaną ozdobą, a w środku nie było więcej niż pięć stolików. Teraz restauracja jego mugolskiego znajomego była jednym z najmodniejszych miejsc w mieście, a różnorodność serwowanych tu naleśników urosła do legendy.

\- Frank opowiadał mi o tym miejscu, często przychodził tu z Alice. Podobno mają tu zupełnie niestandardowe kombinacje dodatków – raz opowiadał, że jadł zupełnie zielone naleśniki ze szpinakiem. – powiedziała Minerwa.

Wyminęli całą kolejkę, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami, gdzie kelner objaśniał oczekującym, że w środku nie ma już miejsc. Albus zdążył powiedzieć, że ma rezerwację na nazwisko Dumbledore, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Brian, stary druhu! Dawno cię u nas nie było! – Malcolm, potężnie zbudowany Szkot po pięćdziesiątce, energicznie potrząsnął dłonią Albusa.

\- Cieszę się, że interes się kręci, Malcolmie. – Albus odsunął się lekko, właściciel zauważył Minerwę.

\- I wreszcie nie przyszedłeś sam! Moje uszanowanie, madame. Jestem Malcolm, pierwszy naleśnik w Edynburgu. – mugol ucałował dłoń Minerwy, która przedstawiła się swoim drugim imieniem:

\- Miło mi, jestem Aurelia. – na jej ustach tańczył lekki uśmiech – pewnie dostrzegła jakieś podobieństwo w ekscentrycznym zachowaniu Malcolma do Albusa.

Weszli do środka, właściciel zaprowadził ich do ,,najlepszego stolika" – na antresoli, z widokiem na restaurację w dole, ale również na ulicę za oknem. Albus mógł stwierdzić, że Minerwie podoba się wystrój, pełen akcentów z ciemnego drewna, ale zaraz jego uwagę zaprzątnęło coś innego – Minerwa rozpięła i zdjęła płaszcz, ukazując sukienkę, którą miała pod spodem.

Nie chodziło o to, że sukienka była piękna. Chodziło o to, że Minerwa była absolutnie piękna w niej. Wykonana z aksamitu o intensywnym, szmaragdowym kolorze, dobrze opinała ją w talii, podkreślając smukłą figurę czarownicy. Długie rękawy aż zapraszały by przesuwać dłońmi po jej ramionach, zachwycając się miękkością materiału. Dekolt w karo, wciąż ujmująco skromny, ale nie tak nudny jak te zapinane pod samą szyją nauczycielskie szaty. Spódnica do kolan, falująca lekko przy każdym ruchu.

\- Albus, gapisz się.- Minerwa machnęła ręką, lekki magiczny wiaterek musnął jego twarz, która oczywiście musiała zrobić się całkiem czerwona.

\- Wybacz, proszę. – szybko odsunął jej krzesło, ale gdy siadała, mógł uzmysłowić sobie, że nauczycielskie szaty nie oddawały piękna jej łabędziej szyi – przez myśl mu przemknęło, że chciałby sprawdzić, czy jej skóra tam jest tak samo jedwabista jak ta na wierzchu dłoni czy policzku.

\- Mają naprawdę ogromny wybór. – Minerwa nałożyła na nos okulary i zaczęła z uwagą studiować menu. Albus przyglądał się jej- musiała wiedzieć, że okulary wyostrzają jej już i tak ostre rysy, ale nigdy nie zmieniłaby kształtu oprawek – nie kiedy wybrała je razem z ojcem, niedługo przed jego śmiercią. Może niewielu o tym wiedziało, ale Minerwa była w gruncie rzeczy sentymentalna.

\- Wybierz to, na co masz największą ochotę. – zasugerował Albus. Zerknęła na niego i rzekła:

\- Skłaniam się w stronę któryś z tych wytrawnych. Zapytałabym cię, co polecasz, ale ty pewnie wybierasz zawsze coś na słodko.

\- Znasz moją słabość do wszystkiego, co słodkie. – rzekł, chociaż umysł podsuwał mu słowa, że jego słabość do niej jest wytłumaczalna z tego samego powodu.

\- Te z łososiem są intrygujące. – wymruczała. Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać, zachichotał. Gdy uniosła brew, wyjaśnił:

\- Tylko ktoś o kociej duszy byłby tak zafascynowany naleśnikami z rybą.

Kilka minut później zjawił się Macolm, wyglądający śmiesznie w pomarańczowym fartuchu i z notatnikiem.

\- Zdecydowaliście się, kochani? Na słodko czy na słono? – mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni fartucha długopis.

\- Ja na słono. Zdecydowałam się na te z łososiem. – powiedziała Minerwa. Malcolm zmierzył ją oceniającym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie jesteście podobni i nie zamawiasz słodkich naleśników, nie jesteś więc siostrą Briana. – rzucił mugol, zapisując jej zamówienie. Albus posłał mu sfrustrowane spojrzenie – cóż to za pomysł, by myśleć, że Minerwa mogłaby być jego siostrą?!

\- Nie, on pewnie zamawia naleśniki z cytryną i czekoladą, z przewagą tej drugiej, a to za wiele słodyczy jak dla mnie. – odpowiedziała ciepło Minerwa. Malcom się roześmiał, nalewając im wina do kieliszków.

\- Trafiłaś idealnie! Dla Briana wykonujemy specjalny zestaw pancake'ów posmarowanych czekoladowym kremem i polanych cytrynowym sosem. Znasz go dobrze… no tak, ale musisz być jego żoną, w końcu rezerwacja była na A. Dumbledore! – Malcolm odwrócił się i odszedł, zanim Albus albo Minerwa zdołali zareagować.

Zapadła cisza. Albus miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Myśl o tym, że Minerwa mogłaby… mogłaby być jego żoną… była jak wbicie i przekręcenie sztyletu w cały jego uporządkowany świat – bo te kilka słów, ta jedna myśl, uświadomiły mu, z czego rezygnował, co poświęcał, kogo odtrącał. I dlaczego? Dla większego dobra, dla zwycięstwa, dla niej?

\- Aurelia Dumbledore. Hmm, czy bycie żoną Briana Dumbledore przez ten wieczór to część mojego urodzinowego prezentu? – w jej głosie wyczuł rozbawienie. Na Merlina, czemu to ona zawsze go ratowała, a nie odwrotnie? Odważył się na nią spojrzeć – była taka dzielna, w jej oczach nie było melancholii, obrazy czy obrzydzenia – tylko wesołość, nieco troski i może… może czułość? W końcu…

\- Byłabyś gotowa uznać to za prezent? – wypalił, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Na razie nie znam dobrze tego Briana Dumbledore, wiem jedynie, że lubi słodycze. Może opowiesz mi o nim coś więcej? – uśmiechnęła się. Tak niewiele, a tyle promieniującego na niego ciepła.

\- Widzisz, moja droga, Brian Dumbledore uwielbia szachy, jego ulubioną dziedziną magii jest transmutacja, a jego magicznym towarzyszem jest piękny feniks. – opowiadał Albus, patrząc jej teraz prosto w oczy.

\- Brzmi fascynująco. Ale jeśli miałabym być jego żoną, muszę wiedzieć więcej. Czy pokochałby mnie? Jeśli nie, to co musiałabym zrobić, żeby tak było? A jeśli tak, to z czym by się to wiązało? Widzisz, małżeństwo to poważna sprawa, a ja chciałabym wiedzieć, w co Aurelia się wpakowała. – Minerwa pochyliła się, doskonale okazując szczere zainteresowanie. A Albus siedział jak oniemiały, wpatrując się w nią z otwartymi szeroko oczami.

Na ile to była gra, wesołe przekomarzanie się? Na jak wiele mogli sobie dzisiaj pozwolić, by móc patrzeć sobie w oczy po powrocie do szkoły? Na szali było tak wiele… ryzyko – czy byli gotowi je podjąć?

\- Och, jestem pewien, że z miejsca by się w tobie zakochał. I kochałby cię mocniej z każdym kolejnym odkryciem, aż wreszcie zacząłby wierzyć, że to nie sen i że naprawdę ma to szczęście mieć za żonę tak cudowną kobietę. I jak go znam, zrobiłby wszystko, byś czuła się szczęśliwa. – wyszeptał Albus. Jego oczy wilgotniały, ale nie oderwał wzroku od jej twarzy. Ta zieleń jej oczu… oczu tak pełnych smutku, bólu…a ona jednak była w stanie się uśmiechnąć, tyle miała w sobie odwagi.

I wtedy pojawił się Malcolm z ich naleśnikami.

\- Proszę, smacznego. Swoją drogą, to nie wierzę, że nie powiedziałeś mi o tej wspaniałej damie! Ile razy wysłuchiwałeś moich opowieści o Kat i dzieciakach? Dałem ci podwójną porcję cytrynowego sosu, stary druhu. – Malcolm lekko klepnął Albusa w ramię i odszedł.

\- Wygląda smakowicie. Naprawdę, musisz mi opowiedzieć jak właściwie poznałeś Malcolma. – Minerwa szybciej zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła jeść, zaczęła prowadzić normalną rozmowę o wszystkim i o niczym.

Albus opowiedział jej o tym jak odwiedzał sławny sklep z ingrediencjami Medikusa Claudrones, mieszczący się na przedmieściach Edynburga. Tylko tu dostawał konieczne składniki do swoich badań alchemicznych, a w samym sklepie spędzał mnóstwo czasu. Pewnego dnia zgłodniał i postanowił zjeść coś na mieście – Malcolm dopiero otworzył swoją restaurację – była mała i niepozorna i Albus uznał ją za idealne miejsce, gdzie nikt nie będzie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Rozmawiali długo, bo przecież wspólne tematy nigdy się nie kończyły. Kwadranse mijały, a oni prowadzili ożywioną dyskusję, nieświadomi upływu czasu. Minerwie smakowały naleśniki, spróbowała też kompozycji inspirowanej upodobaniami Albusa i stwierdziła, że cytrynowy sos nieźle przełamuje słodycz czekoladowego kremu. Albus czuł się upojony nie tyle wypitym wyśmienitym winem co jej inspirującym towarzystwem. Razem gratulowali Malcolmowi pierwszorzędnej kuchni, udając się do wyjścia.

\- Cieszę się, mogąc cię poznać, Aurelio. Będziesz zawsze tu mile widziana, nawet bez Briana, chociaż on sprawia wrażenie, że nie jest gotów odstąpić swojej żony ani na krok! – Malcom ucałował jej dłoń, nie zaobserwował więc rumieńca rozlewającego się po całej twarzy Albusa.

\- Do zobaczenia, Malcolm. – czarodziej pozwolił zamknąć się w niedźwiedzim uścisku, ale odetchnął z ulgą, gdy już wyszli na zimne, już praktycznie listopadowe powietrze.

Przez chwilę przechadzali się uliczkami Edynburga, w milczeniu. Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać, jedną ręką objął talię Minerwy, także teraz była zupełnie blisko, a mimo to szli razem z gracją, jaka była typowa dla ludzi spacerujących w ten sposób godzinami.

\- Dokąd teraz, Brianie? Wracamy do zamku? – spytała z subtelną wesołością, przerywając ciszę. Zanim Albus odpowiedział, zatrzymała się, nadsłuchując.

\- Nie obawiaj się, śmierciożercy nas nie wyśledzą. – założył się, że to jej aurorskie instynkty dają o sobie znać.

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę dudy. I skrzypce. I coś jeszcze… och, chodźmy zobaczyć! – spojrzała na Albusa błagalnie, wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

\- Prowadź zatem, pani Dumbledore. – uśmiechnął się, bo ujęła jego dłoń i pociągnęła go za sobą.

Moment później i on usłyszał wesołe dźwięki szkockiej piosenki. Dobiegała ona z jednego z podwórek. Minerwa bez cienia lęku podążała do źródła dźwięku – otwartych drzwi, udekorowanych papierowymi dyniami.

Gdy weszli do środka, Albus był zdumiony, jak tak wielu ludzi mogło zmieścić się na tak ciasnej przestrzeni – było to niewielkie mieszkanie w kamienicy, w którym ktoś urządził ogromną, huczną halloweenową imprezę. Byli tu mugole najróżniejszej kategorii – młodzi, starsi, przebrani, eleganccy, trzeźwi, pijani, szczęśliwi i smutni. Albus nie miał czasu, by się im przyglądać – Minerwa już powlekła go w dół schodów, do olbrzymiej piwnicy. Tutaj wszędzie umieszczono niepasujące do siebie lampy w najróżniejszych kolorach, ale pomieszczenie i tak było pełne cieni. Albo raczej pełne tańczących żywiołowo mugoli, do melodii wygrywanej przez zespół ustawiony w odległym kącie pomieszczenia.

\- Ach, to ulubiona piosenka z mojego dzieciństwa, kiedy papa po kryjomu uczył mnie szkockich melodii! Zatańczmy! – Minerwa błyskawicznie wstąpiła w krąg tańczących. Albus bez wahania poszedł za nią – miała tyle cudownej energii, śmiejąc się głośno i klaszcząc w takt muzyki. I choć on sam nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w szkockich ludowych tańcach, patrząc na nią, uczył się.

I tańczyli, tańczyli. Razem, ze wszystkimi, szybciej i energiczniej niż ludzie dekady od nich młodsi. Ich stopy łapały rytm, ich ciała zdawały się działać szybciej niż mogli wymyślać intencje, ich twarze jaśniały radością. Bawili się wyśmienicie – i to było oczywiste dla tych wszystkich, nieznajomych im mugoli.

\- Hej, staruszkowie! Ten kawałek jest dla was! – zawołał lider zespołu. Minerwa pogroziła mu palcem, na moment przywołując swe belferskie spojrzenie, ale potem wybuchła śmiechem, łapiąc Albusa za ręce.

\- Wiesz co jest najlepsze?

Uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Oni nie mają pojęcia, że ja dziś kończę siedemdziesiąt trzy lata! – śmiała się, otwarcie i bez pohamowania.

Wszystko wirowało. Podłoga, sufit, kapela, inni tańczący, kolorowe światła. Ale ona była stałą, do której mógł nieodmiennie się odnosić. Raz blisko, raz dalej, ale wciąż z ufnością poddająca się mu, z zaufaniem okręcana przez niego, przywierająca do niego, transmutująca się w jego ramionach w kobietę wyzwoloną w tańcu, ale wciąż będącą tą samą kochaną Minerwą. Ile by dał, by widzieć ją taką częściej – rozpromienioną szerokim uśmiechem, z ujmującym rumieńcem na policzkach, z kosmykami włosów wymykającymi się z koka, z tą śliczną sukienką kusząco opinającą jej figurę i kształtnymi łydkami, którymi wywijała z zawrotną prędkością. Ach, czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jakby to były jego urodziny, nie jej. Gdyby tylko nie musiał się tak bardzo kontrolować - jak teraz, gdy przymykała oczy, skupiona, a on nie mógł jej pocałować, nie mógł jej wyszeptać jak jest cudowna.

Muzyka była coraz szybsza, coraz bardziej dzika, jej rytm tętnił w głowie Albusa. Nadążał jednak za nią – bo Minerwa pozwalała mu się prowadzić, ufała mu w ogromnym stopniu, zapominając się w tańcu zupełnie – tak pełnej pasji, tak otwartej i pełnej dziecięcej radości Albus chyba jej jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Bo przecież zawsze była kontrola, zawsze. Przecież ona już jako dziecko narzucała ciężkie kajdany na swoje emocje, zamykała swój ognisty temperament za grubymi murami kontroli. A tutaj, teraz, była kobieta, która zdawała się kompletnie nie pamiętać o ograniczeniach przyjętej roli, o niebezpieczeństwie swoich mocy, o wizerunku, jaki tworzyła latami.

Złapał ją mocno w pasie, praktycznie obejmując całkowicie dłońmi jej talię i uniósł ją w górę, wysoko ponad siebie. Wirowała w powietrzu, śmiejąc się głośno, jej oczy błyszczały radością, ale były całkowicie skupione na nim. Ach, jakże chciał, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie! By nie musieli się martwić Hogwartem, Voldemortem, Harry'm i całą resztą.

Opadła wprost w jego ramiona, obejmując jego szyję. A potem nieoczekiwanie pocałowała go w policzek – raz i drugi, i trzeci, a potem roześmiała się, gdy muzyka przestała grać, a ktoś zagwizdał i zaprotestował.

\- Wybaczcie, kochani, ale chyba tylko staruszkowie mają jeszcze jakieś zapasy energii! Nie wiem co oni brali i jak oni to robią, ale są niesamowici! Teraz jednak coś wolniejszego, z pozdrowieniami dla Julii, która właśnie się zaręczyła! – jeden z muzyków posłał pocałunek w stronę roześmianej rudowłosej dziewczyny. Minerwa dołączyła do wykrzyczanych gratulacji, Albus potrząsnął głową, wyobrażając sobie co pomyśleliby sobie uczniowie, widząc ich tutaj dzisiaj – pewnie przecieraliby oczy ze zdumienia, zakładając, że oto nie tylko dyrektor zwariował, ale również wciągnął w to szaleństwo swoją zastępczynię.

Zrobił krok w tył, gotów się wycofać, gdyby taka była chęć Minerwy, ale ku jego zdumieniu ona podeszła, położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i zaczęła się delikatnie kołysać, z melodią zupełnie spokojnej, kojącej piosenki. Albus odruchowo otoczył ją ramionami – nigdy nie tańczyli w ten sposób – praktycznie całkowicie przywierała do niego, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, jakby był tylko on. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy jest skupiona czy rozkojarzona, ale była raczej zadowolona – czuł lekkie wibracje jej pełnego satysfakcji nucenia, wpadającego momentami w ton kociego mruczenia. Podejrzewał, że ona musi doskonale słyszeć jak szybko bije mu serce. Opuścił nieco głowę, prawie zanurzając nos w jej włosach – pachniały konwaliowo, zniewalająco.

Kołysali się razem, przez ten jeden moment będąc po prostu Minerwą i Albusem – szczęśliwymi ludźmi, czerpiącymi radość z wzajemnej obecności, z dzielonej bliskości, nieobciążonymi problemami otaczającego ich świata.

A potem Minerwa uniosła głowę i Albus mógł zobaczyć jak z jej oczu ucieka jedna łza – nie potrafił określić, czy radosna czy smutna. Miał ochotę ją zatrzymać, gdy zrobiła krok w tył. Miał ochotę protestować, gdy zaproponowała, że czas wracać. Miał ochotę ją całować, gdy przymykała oczy, oczekując wspólnej teleportacji.

Zniknęli bezszelestnie, a mugole nie zdążyli nawet mrugnąć.

Było ciemno, Minerwa nie mogła określić, gdzie wylądowali, ale było coś niesamowicie cudownego w tym, że zamiast rozejrzeć się z niepokojem, ona tylko przysunęła się bliżej niego.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała, raczej z ciekawością – musiała ufać, że jakkolwiek szalony był ten wieczór, Albus nie zabrałby jej w żadne niebezpieczne miejsce.

\- Zamknij na chwilę oczy. – polecił i znów, kolejne zdumienie, bo bez pytania wykonała polecenie. Skupił się i sięgnął ku prastarej magii, ku potężnej świadomości, z którą był związany swoim dyrektorskim urzędem.

\- Teraz możesz otworzyć.

Zachłysnęła się, gdy ujrzała Hogwart, którego nagle wszystkie okna świeciły żółtym blaskiem – absolutnie bajkowy zamek, odbijający się w niezmąconej tafli jeziora.

\- Jesteśmy na wysepce na jeziorze. Ale musi być środek nocy, czy światła nie obudzą uczniów i nauczycieli? – Minerwa zrobiła krok do przodu, mrużąc oczy, jakby usiłowała na zawsze zapamiętać widok rozświetlonego zamku – widok, który z podobnej perspektywy ujrzała po raz pierwszy jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka.

\- Jeszcze minuta i zgaszę je. A zamek zadziwiał nas już nie raz – pojawiające się w nocy światło nie jest kompletnie nadzwyczajne. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Wiesz, bycie Aurelią Dumbledore było jednym z najbardziej niesamowitych doświadczeń w moim życiu, ale jednak byłabym gotowa oddać Briana za to. Za Hogwart i za moje możliwości jako profesor McGonagall. Ale głównie za unikatowego dyrektora i najlepszego z moich przyjaciół, Albusa. – powiedziała z melancholią. Zupełnie jakby czytała w jego myślach, jakby w mig pojęła, jaki był podświadomy cel pokazania jej zamku w pełnej krasie – uświadomienie jej, że pewne wizje, pewne marzenia są zupełnie nierealne, niebezpieczne i ryzykowne dla tego, co było ich wspólną odpowiedzialnością – dla Hogwartu.

Światła zamku pogasły – ostatnie trzy światełka na trzech wieżach – Astronomicznej, dyrektorskiej i Gryffindoru. Albus tymczasem pstryknął kilka razy wygaszaczem, wypuszczając kilka kul światła, które oświetliły górę poduszek i piknikowy kosz ustawione na występie skalnym.

\- Och, czyli chociaż minęła już północ, to nie koniec moich niespodzianek? – uradowana Minerwa klasnęła w dłonie, rzucając na nich oboje subtelny czar rozgrzewający – w końcu zaczynał się listopad, a oni już w Edynburgu wysłali swoje płaszcze do Hogwartu.

\- Centaury powiedziały mi, że dzisiaj ma miejsce unikatowa koniunkcja Wenus i Jowisza, skrzaty zaoferowały przygotować nam prowiant, a ja zawsze lubiłem to miejsce – podobno kiedyś tą wyspę zamieszkiwały smoki, z tej skały miały wypychać swoje młode, by nauczyć je latać. – poprowadził ją do skalnej półki, rozlał wina w kieliszki i rozpakował zawiniątka pełne najlepszych skrzacich kanapek.

\- Astronomia nie była moją mocną stroną, ale ze smokami masz częściową rację. Zamieszkiwały tereny stanowiące teraz okolicę szkoły, ale latać uczyły się na skale, na której teraz wznosi się Hogwart. Tutaj… tu łączyły się w pary. Tak przynajmniej wynikało z legend, które zasłyszałam wśród potomków walijskich zielonych, które zostały stąd przepędzone przez założycieli. – wyjaśniła. Albus nie pierwszy raz był zaskakiwany jej więzią ze smokami, jej doświadczeniem jako Smoczej Wojowniczki. Przez jeszcze pół godziny jedli kanapki i popijali wino, rozmawiając o smokach.

Gdy już skończyli jeść i zapakowali naczynia z powrotem do kosza, akurat lekki wiaterek przegonił chmury zasnuwające niebo, odkrywając nad nimi niebo pełne gwiazd. Albus podłożył sobie kilka poduszek pod plecy, by lepiej móc obserwować nocny taniec konstelacji. Przypuszczał, że Minerwa zrobi to samo, zostawił jej najmiększe poduszki, by mimo twardej skały, było jej możliwie jak najbardziej wygodnie.

A ona wstała, usiadła tuż obok niego i położyła głowę na jego piersi. Uniósł jedną rękę, gotów ją objąć, ale zawahał się – złapała jego dłoń i położyła ją na swoim sercu, nakrywając swoją dłonią. Dziwne, że chociaż oczekiwał tego okropnego uczucia, wynikającego z konieczności zachowania maksymalnej kontroli nad swoimi pragnieniami, tak naprawdę czuł się rozluźniony. Kciukiem delikatnie przesuwał po aksamitnym materiale jej sukienki.

\- To są najlepsze urodziny, jakie miałam. – odezwała się Minerwa – jej palce gładziły wierzch jego dłoni. Nie potrafił ocenić, czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wywołuje w nim ciepłe, miłe dreszcze.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. Nie mogłem pozwolić, byś w tak wyjątkowym dniu musiała jeszcze użerać się z Umbridge. – odparł.

Przez moment milczeli, wpatrując się w gwiazdy. A potem Albus zebrał swoją moc, tkając niewerbalnie i bez użycia różdżki skomplikowany czar. Tuż nad jego ręką zmaterializował się nowy przedmiot, przypięty do sukienki Minerwy. Czarownica wyczuła niewielki ciężar, uniosła głowę i westchnęła.

\- Albus! – jedną dłonią wciąż ściskała jego rękę, ale drugą sięgnęła do pięknej broszki – celtyckich węzłów wysadzanych diamentami, oplatających centralny, perfekcyjnie wyszlifowany szmaragd.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, najdroższa Minerwo. – tak łatwo było pochylić się, sięgnąć do niej i ucałować jej policzek, pokryty subtelnym rumieńcem.

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie niemiłosiernie – naprawdę nie musiałeś, cały ten wieczór przerósł wszystkie moje marzenia o cudownym prezencie. – odpowiedziała, jej twarz zaledwie centymetry od jego twarzy.

\- Min, zasługujesz na znacznie więcej. – przesunął czule palcami po jej policzku – trudno było zabrać dłoń, zignorować to wszechpotężne pragnienie, by pokryć całą jej twarz pocałunkami, zamknąć w ramionach i by wyobrażać sobie, że jest całkowicie bezpieczna, z nim, że nikt mu już jej nie odbierze.

\- Albusie, zrobiłam tyle okropnych rzeczy… - jej głos załamał się – on już nienawidził tego, że ten dawny smutek zepsuł tą chwilę.

\- Tobie przydarzyło się wiele okropnych rzeczy. Ale to nie ty byłaś ich przyczyną. I wiedz, że zrobiłbym wiele, by móc cofnąć czas i nawet jeśli nie podarować ci lepsze, alternatywne życie, to chociaż ochronić cię przed tym złem, które cię dosięgło. – usiłował ją pocieszyć, ale miał wrażenie, że i w tym zawodzi, że oto znów stoi na granicy tego jej izolującego bólu, którego nigdy nie umiał przezwyciężyć.

\- Czasu nie można cofnąć. Pewnych rzeczy nie można naprawić. Ale ty jednak masz wyjątkowy dar kolorowania naszej szarej codzienności, Albusie. To wszystko, co robisz dla nas wszystkich – to powinno być bardziej doceniane. To, co robisz dla mnie – wiedz, że jestem ogromnie wdzięczna, że ten ,,los", w który wierzysz, postawił cię wtedy na tych schodach do Wielkiej Sali. – otoczyła ramionami jego szyję – teraz już nie mógł uciec wzrokiem, musiał patrzeć wprost w jej zniewalające oczy.

\- Spotkalibyśmy się, prędzej czy później, bo byłbym ciekawy tak wyjątkowej czarownicy, ale cieszę się, że to nastąpiło prędzej. – odpowiedział. Widział pewną walkę w jej oczach – a może to było odbicie jego własnych skonfliktowanych emocji? I dlaczego czuł taki żal, gdy zabrała swoje dłonie i odsunęła się?

\- To za wiele komplementów, jak na jeden dzień, mój drogi. A jutro czeka nas śniadanie z różową zarazą, chyba powinniśmy wracać, chociaż najchętniej udawałabym, że te moje urodziny trwają wiecznie. – uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Tak, chciałby móc wiecznie myśleć o niej jako o jego Minerwie, o niej jako kobiecie, z którą dzielił wszystko. Ale miała rację, jutro mieli znów stać się dyrektorem Dumbledore'm i profesor McGonagall – filarami warunkującymi odpowiednią edukację dziesiątek uczniów odkrywających magię w Hogwarcie.

Podał jej ramię i naginając bariery antyteleportacyjne przeniósł ich na schody prowadzące do wieży Gryffindoru. Ale to było nic – tyle ile barier oni dziś nagięli…

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję. To był niesamowity wieczór.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Dobrej nocy, najdroższa Minerwo. – ucałował jej dłoń. Już robił krok w tył, ale ona wspięła się na palce i jej wargi musnęły jego usta. To było tak szybkie, tak niespodziewane i tak... słodkie, że nie miał żadnej pewności, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził. Pożegnała go, szepcząc tuż przy jego uchu:

\- Słodkich snów, kochany Albusie.

Kilka sekund później zniknęła za drzwiami swojego gabinetu, a on półprzytomnie kierował się do dyrektorskiej wieży, zastanawiając się, czy nadejdą takie czasy, że nie będzie żałował ignorowania swojej fascynacji nią.


	32. Rozdział 32

Zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia. Minerwa z nostalgią zerknęła za okno, na zupełnie ogołoconą z liści wierzbę bijącą i błyszczące od mrozu błonia. Potem zaś zgasiła światło w swoim salonie i udała się do sypialni.

Był środek nocy, a ona dopiero kładła się do łóżka – ostatnio pracowała intensywniej – wątpiła jednak, by dane było jej spokojnie zasnąć. W jej umyśle kotłowały się setki myśli : Zakon, szkoła, ministerstwo. Inspekcja Hagrida oczywiście wypadła fatalnie. Minerwa, choć głównie wściekła na Umbridge, wyrzucała też sobie, że nie wpłynęła bardziej na przyjaciela, by ostrożniej dobrał temat zajęć wizytacyjnych. Testrale… jakkolwiek intrygujące stworzenia, nie byłyby jej wyborem.

Dekrety mnożyły się niemiłosiernie, ograniczając wszystkich. Minerwa szczególnie dotkliwie odczuwała swoją degradację. Z władnej wicedyrektor stała się bezsilnym obserwatorem zaprzepaszczania jej czterdziestoletniej pracy na rzecz Hogwartu. Zastanawiała się, czy Albusa boli to równie mocno. Nie, potrząsnęła głową. Albus pracował nad czymś, o czym jej nie mówił, co w ogromnym stopniu zaprzątało jego uwagę, co odrywało go od spraw zamku. Ona zaś nie miała odwagi by zapytać o to wprost. Wmawiała sobie zatem, że powinna ufać jego osądowi.

Jej urodziny… były przypomnieniem, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo się wzajemnie przyciągali, dzieliło ich zbyt wiele, by mogli się zapomnieć i zaufać instynktom. I mieli Hogwart, oraz rolę wynikającą z powierzonych im mocy, z sprawowanych funkcji. Jeśli Albus uważał, że to wystarczyło, że nie powinni skupiać się na sobie, tylko na innych, na dobrze ogółu… miał rację. To już było wiele. Zniszczyłaby go, gdyby powiedziała mu, że nie tylko stracili kiedyś dawno szansę na bycie razem, ale że stracili również dziecko… Arianę Theresę, która teraz mogłaby mieć już własne dzieci, ich wnuki…

Z westchnieniem przyłożyła głowę do twardej poduszki. Dawno nie pozwalała sobie na takie zwodnicze zastanawianie się, co by było, gdyby… gdyby nie zawiodła w każdym aspekcie. A przecież rozsądek podpowiadał, że nic dobrego nie może wyniknąć z rozpamiętywania wszystkich życiowych porażek. Dlatego spróbowała się odciąć od tego. Powoli rozpoczęła codzienny rytuał ćwiczeń wyciszających, relaksujących. Była już prawie w objęciach Morfeusza, gdy dobiegł ją łomot w drzwi jej gabinetu.

Stare nawyki nie odchodziły w niepamięć. Minerwa jak proca wyskoczyła z łóżka, jedną ręką porywając różdżkę, drugą szlafrok. Drzwi same się przed nią otwierały, gdy nakładając szlafrok, biegła do gabinetu. Za drzwiami na korytarz usłyszała znajomy głos:

\- Profesor! Profesor McGonagall! – to był z pewnością głos Neville'a Longbottoma.

Minerwa otworzyła drzwi. Przed nią stał zziajany Neville, nieco przerażony.

\- Co się stało? – spytała, ignorując szeroko otwarte oczy Longbottoma na widok jej długich włosów, zaplecionych w niedbały warkocz zamiast sztywnego koka.

\- Chodzi o Harry'ego, pani profesor. Chyba coś mu się stało, krzyczał i rzucał się na łóżku… - wymamrotał Neville.

\- Idziemy. – zarządziła Minerwa, pełna złych przeczuć. Popędziła w górę schodów, nie oglądając się na Longbottoma. Szybko podała Grubej Damie hasło i wbiegła do pustego pokoju wspólnego. Weszła na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów chłopców, ale potem zatrzymała się, uświadamiając sobie, że nie wie, w którym śpią pięcioroczni. Neville dogonił ją i wskazał ostatnie drzwi na prawo.

\- Tutaj, pani profesor!

Minerwa wpadła do środka – zastała tam Thomasa i Finnigana oraz Weasley'a. Harry wyglądał na zupełnie rozpalonego. Po jego skroni spływał pot, oczy miał szeroko otwarte.

\- O co chodzi, Potter? Gdzie cię boli? – spytała szybko, ostro. Musiała stłumić odruch odgarnięcia mokrych włosów z czoła chłopca i sprawdzenia temperatury.

Na jej widok Harry wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Chodzi o tatę Rona. Został zaatakowany przez ogromnego węża. Widziałem to. – rzekł pośpiesznie Harry.

\- Jak to, widziałeś? – Minerwa ściągnęła brwi.

\- Nie wiem… spałem i wtedy tam byłem… - zaczął niezdarnie Harry.

\- A więc śniło ci się to? – Minerwa odruchowo pomyślała o swoich własnych koszmarach – tak rzeczywistych, że każdej nocy budziła się tak jak teraz Potter- przerażona i wyczerpana.

\- Nie! Najpierw miałem sen o czymś kompletnie innym, głupim… i potem to coś go zakłóciło. To było naprawdę, nie zmyśliłem tego… Pan Weasley spał na podłodze i został zaatakowany przez gigantycznego węża.. było bardzo dużo krwi i … on stracił przytomność… ktoś musi się dowiedzieć, gdzie on w tej chwili jest… - mówił zniecierpliwiony Potter.

Minerwa przypatrywała mu się badawczo. Artur stał dziś na straży…

\- Ja nie kłamię! I nie oszalałem! Naprawdę to widziałem, pani profesor! – wykrzyknął Harry, patrząc na nią błagalnie.

\- Wierzę ci, Potter. A teraz ubierz szlafrok, idziemy zobaczyć się z dyrektorem. – zarządziła Minerwa. Należało działać i to szybko.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiła się wdzięczność, zaraz też wyskoczył z łóżka i nałożył szatę.

\- Weasley, ty też powinieneś iść. – zdecydowała Minerwa, ze współczuciem patrząc na bladego syna Artura.

Bez dalszych zbędnych słów opuścili wieżę Gryffindoru. Minerwa szła szybkim tempem – chłopcy prawie biegli, by dotrzymać jej kroku. Po drodze pogoniła jeszcze panią Norris, a potem zatrzymała się przed chimerą.

\- Musy Świntusy. – mruknęła, a chimera odskoczyła, ukazując ruchome schody. Weszli na nie, aż w końcu zatrzymali się przed wypolerowanymi drzwiami z kołatką w kształcie gryfa.

Minerwa zastukała trzy razy kołatką – Albus pewnie i tak wiedział że to ona, bo niewiele osób znało hasło i próbowałoby dostać się do niego tak późno w nocy. Teraz powinien też wiedzieć, że nie jest sama. Głosy byłych dyrektorów, słyszalne, teraz umilkły. Drzwi otworzyły się. Oczy Albusa, siedzącego za biurkiem, rozbłysnęły:

\- Ach, to pani, profesor McGonagall i … och.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że oto zaczęła się jedna z okrutnych gier Albusa. Gra, w której on był zdystansowanym, wszechwiedzącym dyrektorem szkoły, a ona surową, niewzruszoną profesor McGonagall. Nie wiedziała, czemu ta gra miała służyć tym razem, bo na pewno nie uspokajała wzburzonego Pottera. Jednak nie miała wyboru, musiała odegrać swoją rolę.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore… Potter miał… no cóż, koszmar senny. Mówi… - zaczęła, ale Harry jej przerwał.

\- To nie był koszmar senny.

\- No dobrze, Potter, sam opowiedz o tym dyrektorowi. – Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi – nie lubiła, gdy jej przerywano. Dodatkowo irytowało ją, że Albus nie odrywał od niej wzroku ani na chwilę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. I naprawdę, wolałaby mieć na sobie zbroję grubych nauczycielskich szat, niż swój stary, tartanowy szlafrok.

Harry opowiedział swój sen, a w uszach Minerwy to zabrzmiało szczerze, choć desperacko. Albus jednak wydawał się byś nieporuszony. Zadał dziwne pytanie:

\- Jak to zobaczyłeś?

Harry był zaskoczony tym, zupełnie jakby Albus trafił w punkt, którego chłopak się obawiał.

\- Ja byłem wężem. Widziałem to wszystko z perspektywy węża. – przyznał się.

Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy. To nie był koszmar. To było coś o wiele mroczniejszego.

Czy to możliwe że Potter w jakiś sposób był złączony umysłem z Voldemortem?

Spojrzała pytająco na Albusa. Czarodziej wcale nie był zdumiony, chociaż jego oczy nie migotały. Oczywiście. Musiał podejrzewać to już wcześniej.

Ale czy Voldemort o tym wiedział?

\- Czy Artur jest poważnie ranny? – spytał spokojnie dyrektor. Minerwa miała ochotę na niego wrzasnąć, że Potter nie bełkotałby o krwi, gdyby to nie była prawda. Och, gdyby tylko mogła teleportować się prosto do ministerstwa!

\- Tak. – odpowiedział stanowczo Harry. Z jego tonu wynikało, że czuje dokładnie to co Minerwa.

Albus chyba w końcu uznał, że nie warto tracić więcej czasu. Zaczął wydawać instrukcje portretom. Minerwie polecił wyczarować krzesła dla siebie i chłopców. Potem jeszcze sprawdził jeden ze swoich autorskich magicznych wynalazków i wysłał gdzieś Fawkesa. Gdy Everard wrócił i oznajmił, że Artura przeniesiono do św. Munga, Minerwa poczuła jedynie połowiczną ulgę.

\- Minerwo, chciałbym abyś poszła i obudziła resztę dzieci Weasley'ów. – polecił Albus. Tym razem użył jej imienia, a jego ton był miększy – nawet zajęty swoją grą wiedział, że nie może przekraczać pewnych granic.

Gdyby nie troska o Ginny i bliźniaków, Minerwa nie zgodziłaby się na potraktowanie jej jak skrzata domowego. Tym bardziej, że ona nigdy nie czuła się odpowiednią osobą do obwieszczania złych wiadomości.

\- Oczywiście. – wycedziła. Była już przy drzwiach, gdy sobie przypomniała:

\- Dumbledore, a co z Molly?

\- To będzie zadanie dla Fawkesa, kiedy już skończy pilnować, czy nikt się nie zbliża.

Minerwa spojrzała z powagą na Albusa. Przez jeden moment miała wrażenie że jego opanowanie pryska, zastąpione przez zmęczenie i niepokój. Jakby dopiero docierało do niego, że ludzie, których stawia na straży przepowiedni, to nie pionki, tylko osoby, mające rodziny, ukochanych, którzy nie są gotowi na to, co on widział jako potrzebne poświęcenie na rzecz zwycięstwa. Czy jednak uświadomienie sobie tego, chwilowe poczucie winy… czy to wystarczy, by zawrócić go z raz obranej drogi? Nie. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nią same – nie chciał, by traciła czas. Pobiegła więc z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru.

Gdy wróciła z resztą dzieci Artura i Molly, wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Fawkes przysłał swoje pióro jako ostrzeżenie. Albus oczywiście wysłał ją, by zatrzymała Umbridge. Obiecując sobie, że wyegzekwuje od niego wielką przysługę, Minerwa po raz kolejny opuściła gabinet, zdeterminowana by napsuć krwi tej różowej ropusze.

Było już dobrze po czwartej rano, gdy udało jej się przekonać Umbridge, że powinna wrócić do łóżka i wszystko to kosztowało Minerwę całą jej cierpliwość i opanowanie. Dlatego gwałtownie pchnęła drzwi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, zdeterminowana by uzyskać od niego wszystkie odpowiedzi.

\- Spodziewałeś się tego! – wykrzyknęła, upewniwszy się, że są sami.

Albus skrzywił się.

\- Tak, ale nie wiedziałem w jaki sposób to się objawi. – odpowiedział.

\- To jest szalenie niebezpieczna gra, Albusie. Harry musi chronić swój umysł. – Minerwa opadła na krzesło przed jego biurkiem.

\- W tym się zgadzamy. Dobrze, zastanawiałem się, czy nie uznasz tego połączenia , za użyteczne. – ton, którym to wypowiedział, był zbyt chłodny.

\- ALBUS! Potter nie jest narzędziem, ani bronią! Naprawdę myślałeś, że narażałabym kogokolwiek na chory kontakt z umysłem Voldemorta?! – wrzasnęła wściekła Minerwa. Czy on nie pamiętał? Czy nie pamiętał tego okropnego, oślizgłego umysłu, który zimnymi mackami brudnych myśli przeczesywał jej wspomnienia?

Dumbledore chyba zrozumiał, o czym myślała. Milczał jednak. Wymownie. Zanim ona zdążyła cokolwiek dopowiedzieć, drzwi się otworzyły. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło na widok Severusa Snape'a.

\- Wzywał mnie pan, dyrektorze? – spytał Snape, podchodząc do nich i po drodze kłaniając się Minerwie.

\- Tak, Severusie. Nie możemy już dłużej czekać. Harry właśnie miał wizję ataku na Artura Weasley'a. Trzeba zacząć te lekcje jak najszybciej. – rzucił zdawkowo Albus. Minerwa uniosła brwi:

\- Jakie lekcje? – wtrąciła. Wstała, była zbyt nerwowa, by usiedzieć na miejscu.

\- Severus będzie uczył Harry'ego oklumencji. – oznajmił Albus, siadając za swoim biurkiem.

\- Co?! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa.

\- Wypaliłaś dziurę w dywanie, moja droga. – odpowiedział spokojnie Albus. Minerwa machnęła niecierpliwie różdżką, łatając kawałek wypalony przez jej niekontrolowany wypływ mocy.

\- To chyba jest jakiś żart! Dlaczego to on ma uczyć Harry'ego!? – Minerwa zmusiła się do wyrównania przyspieszonego oddechu.

\- Bo uznałem, że tak będzie najlepiej. – Albus splótł palce, jakby szykował się na długą batalię.

\- Najlepiej? Przecież oni się nie znoszą! A ja? Przecież moje zdolności oklumencyjne są nieporównywalnie większe od Snape'a! – krzyczała Minerwa, zupełnie ignorując grymas na twarzy nauczyciela eliksirów, gdy tak wprost go obraziła.

\- Nikt tego nie podważa. Niemniej jednak jeśli Voldemort odkryje więź łączącą go z umysłem Harry'ego, będzie próbował to wykorzystać. Nie, ty powinnaś trzymać się od tego z daleka. – Albus cały czas mówił opanowanym, monotonnym wręcz tonem.

\- Tak jak ty? Ignorując problem, narażając chłopca na lekcje, które pewnie znienawidzi, tylko pogarszasz sytuację! A może już spisałeś Harry'ego na straty? – warknęła, nasycając swoje słowa jadem. Albus nawet nie drgnął.

\- Minerwo, dłuższy kontakt zupełnie nieprzyzwyczajonego do legilimencji umysłu piętnastolatka z tak potężną strukturą jaką jest twój umysł, jest tak samo niebezpieczny jak jego więź z Voldemortem. – odezwał się wreszcie dyrektor.

Minerwa wstrzymała oddech. O czym on do diabła mówił?

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała, nagle przestając być już czegokolwiek pewna.

\- Przecież wiesz. – Albus zerknął na Severusa, którzy przysłuchiwał się z uwagą. Minerwa udała, że tego nie widzi.

\- Nie. Oświeć mnie co do swojej tajemniczej układanki, zatem. – syknęła, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

\- Potrafisz zadawać ból myślami, Minerwo. Nie wiem, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w twoim umyśle, ale ten jeden raz, gdy się przekonałem o tym, co może skrywać, w zupełności wystarczył, bym chciał uchronić przed tym zarówno ciebie, jak i Harry'ego. Ból, moja droga. Nigdy nie pytałem, bo przecież i tak byś nie odpowiedziała, prawda? – Albus wbił w nią wnikliwe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Minerwa zniosła je dzielnie. Oczywiście. Teraz już rozumiała. Albus nigdy nie przestał monitorować jej mocy, jej działań. Tak, bał się, szczególnie mając wspomnienie tego, co zrobiła mu po śmierci Potterów.

A jednak ból to była jeszcze inna historia. Historia, której nie mogła mu opowiedzieć.

\- Małe masz zaufanie do mojej samokontroli. – mruknęła oskarżycielsko. To był słaby argument – w ciągu tego roku co chwila traciła kontrolę. Odwoływała się jednak do zaufania w ich wzajemnej relacji i to nie mogło mu umknąć.

\- Naprawdę chciałabyś wpuścić Pottera do swojego umysłu, Minerwo? – ton Albusa stał się teraz ostrzejszy.

\- Nie, w końcu wtedy by się dowiedział jakimi potworami tak naprawdę wszyscy jesteśmy. – rzuciła mściwie, mrużąc oczy.

Doskonale słyszała, jak Snape wypuszcza ze świstem powietrze. Musiał wyczuwać drgania atmosfery, charakterystyczne dla kłótni dwóch potężnych magów. Albo raczej potężnego maga i czarownicy, która miała wrażenie, że nie kontroluje już niczego.

\- Masz coś jeszcze do dodania, moja droga? – ton Albusa był zupełnie obojętny. Prawie znudzony. To rozwścieczało ją jeszcze bardziej, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że Albus zachowuje się w ten sposób tylko kiedy czuje się naprawdę urażony.

\- Jesteś głupcem, skoro nie widzisz, że to umysł Pottera jest naszą najcenniejszą twierdzą, której musimy bronić. – dodała, odwracając się.

Z wściekłością zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, ale zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć cichy komentarz Albusa do Snape'a:

\- Żaden człowiek nie złości się tak dramatycznie jak Minerwa McGonagall, zapamiętaj to sobie, drogi chłopcze.

Jeszcze bardziej zirytowana, Minerwa z całej siły uderzyła pięścią w przesuwającą się obok ścianę. Widok odpadającego ukruszonego kamienia i zakrwawionych kostek sprawił jej tylko chwilową ulgę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall z uwagą poprawiała świąteczne nakrycia przy stole w wielkiej jadalni rezydencji McGonagallów. Przebywające obecnie w rezydencji skrzaty domowe w większości dożywały tu swojej śmierci, trafiając tutaj gdy już nie radziły sobie z pracą w Hogwarcie – oczywiście nadal czuły się potrzebne, dbając o posiadłość, ale to nie była tak wymagająca praca. Dlatego Minerwa zupełnie nie miała pretensji o niedbale porozrzucaną zastawę- tym bardziej, że przecież nie mogły się spodziewać ani jej, ani żadnych gości.

Wciąż zła na Albusa, ciągle poirytowana przez Umbridge, Minerwa zdecydowała, że potrzebuje przerwy. Wydawało jej się, że święta Bożego Narodzenia to idealny czas na odpoczynek i przemyślenie pewnych rzeczy. Dyrektor nie próbował jej zatrzymywać, nawet jeśli jej decyzja o wyjeździe z Hogwartu nieco go przygnębiła.

Załatwienie wszystkich spraw związanych z zarządzaniem posiadłością zajęło Minerwie dwa dni przed Wigilią. Potem zaś dopadła ją melancholia i złość na samą siebie – naturalnie z dala od Hogwartu czuła się gorzej, a koszmary nękały ją mocniej.

Minerwa sama zasiadała do wigilijnej kolacji, za towarzystwo mając jedynie portrety przodków, gdy okazało się, że nie wszyscy o niej zapomnieli.

Poppy i Alastor chyba martwili się o nią, bo uparli się, by spędzić w rezydencji wigilijny wieczór i świąteczny poranek. I Minerwa naprawdę była za to wdzięczna, choć czuła się jeszcze bardziej samotna, gdy zrozumiała, że Poppy i Alastor zajęli jeden apartament w gościnnym skrzydle.

Tej nocy nie zmrużyła oka, wiedząc, że jeśli zaśnie, koszmary będą gorsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Rano poczuła się nieco lepiej widząc kilka paczek od przyjaciół oraz górę listów i kartek – w większości od uczniów i absolwentów. Uwielbiała czytać te kartki, dowiadywać się jak radzą sobie jej dawni uczniowie, czy choćby widzieć znów ich unikatowe, niezmienione od lat charaktery pisma. Jakże łatwo można było podczas takiej lektury zapomnieć, że społeczność czarodziejów powoli osuwa się w otchłań chaosu i terroru.

Teraz zaś Minerwa zeszła na parter, by nadzorować przygotowanie świątecznego śniadania. Po chwili usłyszała srebrzysty śmiech Poppy – pielęgniarka i auror właśnie weszli do jadalni, ubrani w kolorowe swetry od Molly Weasley. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, z dumą wygładzając swój, czerwony ze złotą nitką, znakomicie pasujący do jej tartanowej spódnicy.

\- Widziałaś ile śniegu napadało przez noc, Minnie? Widząc te białe zaspy człowiek ma ochotę wyczarować sobie sanki i pomknąć w dół tych szkockich wzgórz, niczym się nie martwiąc. – powiedziała Poppy, siadając po lewej stronie Minerwy.

\- Och przecież zawsze możesz tego spróbować po śniadaniu. – odpowiedziała nauczycielka, podając przyjaciółce miseczkę z marmoladą.

\- Pewnie obserwują rezydencję. – wtrącił się Alastor i beztroski nastrój prysł. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi i pokręciła głową:

\- Są święta, Moody! Śmierciożercy są przekonani, że spędzam je w Hogwarcie, jak zwykle.

\- No właśnie. Dlaczego więc tak nie jest? – zapytał bezpośrednio Moody. Minerwa zignorowała go. Zabrała się za jedzenie, choć kilka razy musiała mocniej chwycić widelec, by z palców nie strzeliły jej iskry. W końcu jakie on miał prawo pytać?

\- Może po śniadaniu pójdziemy pojeździć na łyżwach? Ten zamarznięty staw jest chyba z dala od granic posiadłości, prawda? – rzuciła wesoło Poppy, próbując rozładować atmosferę.

\- Nigdy nie jeździłem na łyżwach. – burknął Moody, wyraźnie zły na Minerwę.

\- No to w końcu musisz się nauczyć! To niewiele trudniejsze od tańca, pokażemy ci. – Poppy uśmiechała się dzielnie.

Taniec. Minerwa przymknęła oczy, widząc oczyma wyobraźni wirujące na parkiecie pary. Dziewczyna w szmaragdowozielonej sukni, chłopak o obsydianowych oczach…

\- McGonagall! – krzyk Moody'ego wyrwał ją z dziwnego wspomnienia.

Zerknęła w dół.

Unosiła się pod sufitem, razem ze swoim krzesłem.

Zaraz jednak przerwała dopływ mocy i łagodnie opadła na podłogę.

\- Na brodę Merlina, Minnie, od kiedy ty bezwiednie lewitujesz?! – Poppy wydawała się być przerażona. Jej oczy przeskakiwały z twarzy Minerwy na leżącą nieruchomo na stole różdżkę nauczycielki.

\- To nic takiego. – mruknęła Minerwa, szybko sprawdzając czy nie narobiła jakiś szkód.

\- Nic takiego? McGonagall, to jest zaawansowane użycie magii bez użycia różdżki! – Alastor był zdumiony, ale i przerażony. W jego oczach Minerwa zobaczyła echo tego samego strachu jaki widziała po jej pojedynku z Albusem po śmierci Potterów.

\- Często ci się to zdarza? Czy byłaś świadoma swojego działania? A może coś widziałaś? Czy Dumbledore wie o tym?- Alastor zasypał ją pytaniami.

\- Magia bez użycia różdżki? Codziennie! Każdy dzień jest jedną wielką samokontrolą, by czasem żaden ułamek mocy nie uciekł! Co jest wystarczająco trudne i bez różowej ropuchy i nieustannego strachu o Pottera i Zakon! Myślisz że po co tu jestem? Po to żeby choć trochę się opanować! Po to żeby zabłąkana myśl nie narobiła kłopotów, których konsekwencje spadłyby na Zakon! Oczywiście, że Dumbledore wie! To on uczył mnie to kontrolować! – Minerwa stała, a jej krzyki doskonale niosły się w wielkich salach rezydencji. Moody zbladł, a Poppy delikatnie pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

\- Przepraszam. – odparł niechętnie auror. Minerwa nie miała złudzeń – zrobił to tylko ze względu na Poppy.

\- Może powinniśmy już sobie iść, ty rzeczywiście powinnaś odpocząć. – odważnie zasugerowała pielęgniarka.

Minerwa automatycznie czuła wzbierające się poczucie winy. Nie powinna była na nich wrzeszczeć, w końcu przybyli tu, by nie była samotna w święta. Byli jej przyjaciółmi, chcieli jej dobra.

\- Nie chciałam podnosić głosu. Nie powinnam się dziwić, strach jest naturalną reakcją na magię bez użycia różdżki. Wybaczcie. – Minerwa spuściła głowę, co kosztowało ją wiele z zgromadzonej przez lata dumy.

\- To nie jest strach. Martwimy się o ciebie, McGonagall. – zaskakująco szczerze rzekł Moody.

\- Są rzeczy, z którymi sama muszę sobie poradzić. Ale dziękuję za waszą troskę. To, że przyszliście tu naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Minerwa ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń do Alastora. Wystarczyło, że spaliła już kolejny most łączący ją z Albusem, nie powinna burzyć następnych.

Moody przewrócił oczami i mocno uścisnął jej dłoń, drugą ręką klepiąc ją po ramieniu. Poppy przytuliła ją i spytała optymistycznie:

\- To jak z tymi łyżwami?

Ostatecznie Minerwa spędziła całkiem miłe przedpołudnie z przyjaciółmi, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku z widowiskowych upadków Alastora. Czuła się o wiele lepiej niż rano, choć nie pozostawała zupełnie nieświadoma troskliwych i zaniepokojonych spojrzeń, którymi obrzucała ją para przyjaciół. Minerwa nie zwracała na to uwagi – w końcu powinna być mądrzejsza, trzymać się swoich własnych rad i utrzymywać w ryzach swój charakter.

Po tradycyjnym obiedzie Poppy i Alastor zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Minerwa przywołała z apartamentu gościnnego ich spakowane bagaże. Poppy uśmiechnęła się na widok starannie ułożonych ubrań i apteczki na wierzchu swojej torby.

\- Jak nazywa się ta skrzatka, która tak cudownie mnie spakowała? Chciałabym jej podziękować, zawsze mam taki bałagan z tym wszystkim… - wymruczała pielęgniarka.

\- Ma na imię Melianor, ale teraz właśnie przysnęła przy wycieraniu kurzów na piętrze, jako że ostatnio w nocy nie sypia, tylko sprawdza czy wszystko lśni, nie chciałabym jej budzić. Potrzebuje snu, w tym wieku. Przekażę jej twoje podziękowania. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Zaraz, skąd właściwie wiesz, że właśnie zasnęła? – Moody uniósł pytająco brwi, co razem z jego sztucznym okiem nadawało mu dziwny wyraz.

\- Wiem o wszystkim, co dzieje się w posiadłości. To miejsce jest bezpośrednio związane z moją krwią. Wystarczy tylko trochę skupienia. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

Alastor pokiwał głową, ale potem zrobił się blady jak duch, otworzył szeroko oczy i odruchowo spojrzał z przerażeniem na Poppy. Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc jego miny. Zaraz jednak jej dłonie zatrzęsły się, a na twarzy pojawił się głęboki, szkarłatny rumieniec.

\- Wiesz o wszystkim? – powtórzyła Poppy drżącym głosem.

Minerwa wybuchnęła śmiechem, który następnie przemienił się w chichot, gdy próbowała powstrzymać spazmy wesołości. Moody popatrzył na nią, jakby zwariowała, ale i na jego pooranej bliznami i zmarszczkami twarzy dostrzegła rumieniec.

\- Jeśli pytasz czy wiem, że zajęliście jeden apartament gościnny, to tak, wiem o tym. – wydusiła z siebie Minerwa, gdy już przestała się śmiać. – Żebyście tylko widzieli swoje miny! – dodała, ledwie powstrzymując chichot.

\- My… nie masz nic przeciwko? – zdołała zapytać Poppy, nadal zarumieniona.

\- Poppy, jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi, a nie moimi uczniami. Jeśli jesteście szczęśliwi, pozostaje mi tylko się cieszyć. – odpowiedziała już poważnie Minerwa.

\- Och, Minnie! – Poppy podbiegła i mocno uścisnęła nauczycielkę. Ponad ramieniem pielęgniarki Minerwa mrugnęła do Alastora, który tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Rozumiesz, że to nie może się wydać… - rzucił.

\- Jasne jak słońce. Ale ostrzegam, jak złamiesz serce mojej przyjaciółki, będziesz na końcu mojej różdżki. – odparła Minerwa z udawaną ostrością.

Moody jedynie uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Potem nastąpiły dalsze pożegnania – Minerwa uparła się, by odprowadzić parę aż do bramy, gdzie mieli się teleportować. Idąc z nimi wśród wirujących płatków śniegu przez jeden krótki moment miała wrażenie, że oto znów mają po kilkanaście lat, są ciekawscy i żądni przygód.

Zaraz jednak zwróciła uwagę na siwe włosy Poppy, na utykającego Alastora, na własne pomarszczone dłonie. Przeżyli już wiele, wszyscy troje. I Minerwa naprawdę cieszyła się, że przynajmniej Poppy i Alastor mają siebie, mają nadzieję na życie po zakończeniu tej okropnej wojny.

Gdy para zniknęła z trzaskiem teleportacji, Minerwa poczuła się bardzo samotna. Z ciężkim sercem powlokła się z powrotem w stronę rezydencji. W połowie drogi skręciła, wchodząc na ścieżkę prowadzącą do mauzoleum. Wyglądało jak miniaturowa kaplica z zimowej baśni. Otrzepawszy się ze śniegu, weszła do środka.

Powitał ją znajomy zapach stęchlizny i widok milczących, prawie identycznych sarkofagów z zielonego marmuru. Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała ogromny wieniec z ostrokrzewu, który umieściła na środku kaplicy. Jeden mniejszy położyła przy grobie rodziców, drugi przy sarkofagach dziadków. Jak zwykle, zastanawiała się, co oni zrobiliby w jej sytuacji. Czy uznaliby jej kłótnię z Albusem za dopuszczalny wyraz jej szkockiego temperamentu, czy może za niedojrzały wybuch zbędnych emocji? Czy też sądziliby, że lepiej nauczyłaby Harry'ego oklumencji? Czy zgodziliby się z nią, że ukrywanie przed chłopakiem przepowiedni przyniesie więcej szkody niż pożytku?


	33. Rozdział 33

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła w mauzoleum. Po prostu siedząc, oparta plecami o sarkofag ojca, błądząc wzrokiem po złotych literach lśniących na grobie babki Theresy. Coraz bardziej wątpiąc w sens tego wszystkiego, coraz bardziej zanurzając się w posępną, mroczną atmosferę grobowca.

Z swoistego letargu wyrwało ją lekkie ukłucie, sygnalizujące, że oto ktoś stoi przed bramą. Dźwignęła się na nogi, ujęła mocno w dłoń różdżkę i wyszła z mauzoleum. Skierowała się ku bramie, obawiając się, kogo tym razem tam ujrzy. Umbridge z aurorami? Śmierciożerców?

Poczuła ulgę, gdy rozpoznała wysoką, chudą sylwetkę i czerwono-zielone, ekstrawaganckie szaty. Przecież jakaś część jej spodziewała się tego. Przecież jakaś część jej pragnęła, by on się pojawił.

\- Powinnaś zadać mi kontrolne pytanie. – wyczytała z jego warg, gdy zabrała się za zdejmowanie zaklęć ochronnych. Gestem wskazała na jego szyję - wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten już wysłużony szalik w barwach Gryffindoru, który podarowała mu dziesięciolecia wcześniej.

Wreszcie jedno skrzydło bramy otworzyło się. Albus wszedł do środka i zaczął pomagać jej przy ponownym pieczętowaniu zaklęć ochronnych. Gdy się z tym uporali, Minerwa poprowadziła go ku rezydencji.

Na holu stary skrzat domowy odebrał ich płaszcze. Zdjęli buty – skrzat przyniósł Albusowi miękkie kapcie, Minerwa jednak lubiła chodzić boso po miękkich dywanach i skrzypiących podłogowych deskach rezydencji. Czarownica zaprosiła Albusa do biblioteki, gdzie kazała przynieść herbaty dla siebie i gorącej czekolady dla dyrektora. Dumbledore nie odzywał się, ale posłusznie szedł za nią i w końcu usiadł przy kominku w bibliotece, naprzeciw niej.

\- Chciałem osobiście wręczyć ci gwiazdkowy prezent. – rzekł wreszcie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełko, a potem stuknięciem różdżki powiększył je.

\- Dziękuję. – mruknęła, odbierając sporą paczkę. Szybko rozerwała papier i otworzyła karton. Korzenny zapach uderzył w jej nozdrza. Uśmiechnęła się na widok trzydziestocentymetrowej choinki w całości zbudowanej z pierników.

Machnięciem różdżki przywołała swój prezent dla Albusa. Podała mu go, mówiąc po prostu:

\- Wesołych świąt, Albusie.

Na twarzy maga pojawiło się rozbawienie, gdy wyjął ze swojej paczki choinkę składającą się z cytrynowych dropsów.

\- I znów zwyciężyłaś w konkursie na najbardziej trafiony prezent. – powiedział, z zadowoleniem odrywając jeden z dropsów z samej góry i z rozmarzeniem wkładając go sobie do ust.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – odpowiedziała sztywno.

Na moment zaległa cisza, aż Albus zapytał:

\- Czy znałaś może niejakiego Jonathana Reida?

Minerwa, zaskoczona, automatycznie pokiwała głową.

\- To przyjaciel rodziny, uzdrowiciel. Był asystentem przy moich narodzinach i leczył też moją babkę… do końca. – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Wczoraj znaleziono go martwego. Przykro mi. – Albus wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek papieru i podał jej. Minerwa, zszokowana, ujęła świstek, będący wycinkiem z Proroka Codziennego. Reid był poczciwym staruszkiem… o ogromnej wiedzy medycznej. Szkolił Poppy przed wojną z Grindelwaldem. Minerwa znała go od dziecka. Wiadomość o jego śmierci była jednak niespodziewana – Reid był niewiele starszy od Albusa.

Szybko przebiegła wzrokiem notkę o śmierci uzdrowiciela.

\- Przedawkował eliksiry wspomagające pamięć?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał Albus.

\- To niemożliwe. Reid nigdy nie miał problemów z pamięcią. – oświadczyła Minerwa z mocą.

\- Miałaś z nim ostatnio kontakt? Może podupadł na zdrowiu… - zasugerował Albus, ale ona gwałtownie pokręciła głową.

\- To był jeden z lepszych uzdrowicieli, na pewno najlepszy w Szkocji. Tacy ludzie nie przedawkowują leków, Albusie!

\- Zatem słusznie podejrzewałem, że ta sprawa jest jakaś dziwna. – czarodziej zamyślił się.

Przez chwilę milczeli, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach. W końcu Albus uniósł głowę i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Ona jak zwykle jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w taniec ogników na brzegach jego błękitnych tęczówek.

\- Och, dlaczego coraz częściej się kłócimy, Minerwo? – spytał z westchnieniem. Nie była zaskoczona – wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ten temat się pojawi. Nie odpowiedziała, choć dziwnie znajome poczucie winy pojawiło się prawie natychmiast.

\- Nie lubię tego. Tego, kiedy się na mnie złościsz. – dodał, z prawie dziecięcą szczerością.

\- Ja też nie lubię, kiedy ignorujesz moje rady. – odpowiedziała zachrypniętym głosem – jej złość na niego już zdążyła wyparować. To migotanie…

\- Nie ignoruję. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo je sobie cenię.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. A zaraz potem poczuła silne szarpnięcie w skroni. Jej ciało jednocześnie próbowało zerwać się na nogi i skulić w kulkę, znieruchomiała więc, wygięta pod dziwnym kątem.

\- Co się dzieje?! Minerwo! - Albus wstał i odruchowo wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. To uczucie… było nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym.

\- Ktoś włamał się na teren posiadłości. – rzekła, gorączkowo skupiając się na odczuwanej wyrwie w setkach potężnych ochronnych zaklęć.

\- Ale jak… kto… gdzie? – Albus rozejrzał się, różdżka już znalazła się w jego dłoni.

\- W mauzoleum. – Minerwie wreszcie udało się namierzyć źródło alarmowego promieniowania.

\- Hogwart. – wyszeptał Albus i podbiegł do drzwi. Nie zastanawiając się, Minerwa porwała swoją różdżkę i pobiegła za nim. Żadne z nich nie kłopotało się z butami i płaszczami. Wybiegli z rezydencji tak jak stali – w przypadku Minerwy boso - na świeży śnieg. Czarownica nie czuła jednak zimna.

Adrenalina szumiała jej w głowie, gdy długimi susami biegła za Albusem, gdy jej umysł gorączkowo analizował stan zniszczeń w ochronnej warstwie. Jeśli się nie myliła, to tylko jedna osoba mogła z taką łatwością włamać się do rodzinnego gniazda McGonagallów. Jeśli zaś to podejrzenie miało okazać się prawdą, to w niebezpieczeństwie nie były jedynie doczesne szczątki wielkich magów pochowanych w mauzoleum – znacznie poważniejszym problemem był tajny tunel Roweny łączący to miejsce z Hogwartem.

Przyspieszyła. Serce biło jej szaleńczo, gdy zza drzew wyłoniła się gotycka sylwetka mauzoleum. Wtem nagle Albus się zatrzymał, także prawie na niego wpadła.

Z rodzinnego grobowca Minerwy wyłoniła się pojedyncza ludzka postać.

Dzieliło ich kilkadziesiąt metrów, ale widziała go bardzo dokładnie.

Ubrany był w długą, prostą w kroju, czarną szatę, uwydatniającą niezdrowy, blady odcień jego skóry. Był całkowicie łysy – piękne czarne loki gdzieś zniknęły. Jego nos spłaszczył się, przypominając wąskie szparki węża. A jego oczy, niegdyś obsydianowe, teraz lśniły czerwienią.

Oto miała przed sobą Lorda Voldemorta – bo z tego Toma Riddle, którego kiedyś znała, nic już nie zostało.

Trzymając w dłoni różdżkę, zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, wychodząc przed Albusa.

Ona, córa McGonagallów, potomkini Roweny Ravenclaw, zamierzała bronić swojego dziedzictwa, choćby miała zginąć.

Krótki ruch nadgarstkiem. Związanie części własnej mocy z luźnymi końcami sieci mającej chronić rezydencję. Śpiew magii w każdej komórce jej ciała. Z jej różdżki pomknął oślepiająco niebieski błysk. Voldemort otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy czar uderzył w wytworzoną przez niego tarczę. Minerwa zwiększyła natężenie magii. Voldemort skupił się, transmutując jej magię – wyczuwała to, ale nie mogła zareagować.

Różdżka w jej dłoni przegrzewała się. Metal tworzący rączkę uplastyczniał się, ale Minerwa praktycznie nie odnotowywała oparzeń na swoich dłoniach. Dopiero syk i okropny zapach palonego ciała odwrócił jej uwagę od utrzymywania zaklęcia.

\- Przerwij to. Nie chciałbym zniszczyć tak cennych dłoni, milady. – zimny, nienawistny ton Voldemorta zmusił Albusa do działania. Dyrektor zaatakował czarnoksiężnika, Minerwa widziała to kątem oka. Lecz nie przewidziała, że Albus jednym szybkim ruchem popchnie ją, zaburzając koncentrację, pozwalając by zaklęcie Voldemorta trafiło ją, by jej różdżka poszybowała daleko, poza zasięg jej koncentracji, czyniąc ją bezbronną.

\- Ukryj się za mną. On nie spodziewał się nas tutaj dziś. A na pewno nie nas obojga. – powiedział cicho Albus, odbijając kolejną wiązankę zaklęć, kierowaną równocześnie na nich dwoje. Minerwa była absolutnie zszokowana i przerażona, ale wykonała polecenie, schowała się za plecami Albusa.

To był naprawdę widowiskowy pojedynek. Minerwa, mimo całej swojej wiedzy na temat bitewnych zaklęć, nie wszystkie rozpoznawała. I po raz pierwszy zrozumiała też, dlaczego mawiano, że Dumbledore jest jedynym czarodziejem, którego Voldemort się boi.

Bo strach można było dostrzec nawet w tych płonących szkarłatem tęczówkach. Tak, Albus miał rację, bez względu na cel włamania się do mauzoleum, Voldemort nie spodziewał się ich tutaj, a na pewno nie razem. Słowa, które wysyczał do Albusa zdawały się to potwierdzać:

\- Zdobędę ją! Myślisz, że możesz ją mieć wiecznie? NIE! Ona będzie moja! – deszcz sztyletów pomknął w ich stronę, ale Albus transmutował je w stalowego smoka, który skąpał Voldemorta w strumieniu srebrnego ognia.

Minerwa położyła delikatnie jedną dłoń na ramieniu Albusa. Żałowała, że nie widzi jego twarzy, ale mogła wyczuć niepokój.

\- On się boi. Wie, że jesteś potężniejszy. Wie, że nigdy nie będzie miał tego… co mamy my. – wyszeptała do Albusa, posyłając mu nieco swojej mocy. To było niewiele, ale co mogła jeszcze zrobić?

I wtedy coś przyszło jej do głowy. Rozejrzała się, ale nie znalazła nic, czego mogłaby użyć. Sweter Molly, chociaż chronił ją przed zimnem, nie miał żadnych kieszeni. Ale miały je szaty Albusa.

\- Min? – jedno ciche pytanie, nie odrywające go ani odrobinę od szaleńczej wymiany zaklęciowych ciosów.

\- Zaufaj mi. – mruknęła, obejmując go od tyłu, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele, w poszukiwaniu kieszeni. Przez myśl jej przeszło, że gdyby nie okoliczności, delektowałaby się tą bliskością.

W lewej kieszeni jego szat znalazła galeona i funta. Na moment obracała monety w swoich przypalonych dłoniach, usiłując wymyślić, jak posłużyć się nimi w jak najlepszy sposób. Krzyknęła, gdy kolejne zaklęcie Voldemorta przedarło się przez tarczę Albusa i otarło jego ramię. Sam Voldemort zaśmiał się triumfalnie, widząc krew rozlewającą się na szacie dyrektora Hogwartu. Gniew napełnił Minerwę. Oczywiście, Albus był tak potężny, że samoleczenie u niego następowało bardzo szybko, lecz sam fakt… próby zranienia człowieka, który znaczył dla niej tak wiele…

Cisnęła monety w stronę Voldemorta, zbierając całą swoją magię i władzę nad posiadłością.

Czarnoksiężnik wyszczerzył zęby – widział jak monety w locie transmutują się w dwa sztylety. To było imponujące użycie magii bez różdżki, ale spodziewał się, że wystarczy machnąć dłonią, by zmienić lot sztyletu. I rzeczywiście, sztylety skręciły na dwie różne strony, omijając Voldemorta. Lecz wtedy rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask teleportacji.

\- ZA MCGONAGALLÓW! – wrzasnął Wrzos, szef skrzatów domowych opiekujących się posiadłością. Odwrócił na moment uwagę Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik był zmuszony odepchnąć lecącego z prawej ze sztyletem skrzata za pomocą zaklęcia ze swej różdżki. To pozwoliło Albusowi rozsypać permanentną tarczę wroga z lewej strony.

\- Incendio! – dzielny skrzat nawet nie krzyczał, gdy otoczyły go płomienie. Gardłowy wrzask wydobył się za to z ust skrzatki, która szybowała ku Voldemortowi z lewej.

Nie zdążył zareagować dostatecznie szybko.

\- Lawenda! – zawołała Minerwa – Lawenda jako jedyna skrzatka w rezydencji była tu jeszcze za czasów jej rodziców.

\- Reducto! – to zaklęcie było tak silne, że ciało skrzatki po prostu rozsypało się w czarny proszek. A jednak zdążyła wbić sztylet w udo Voldemorta.

Albus chciał wykorzystać ten cios, lecz Voldemort prędko odzyskał rezon i zaatakował wściekle. Minerwa, czując dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej w związku ze śmiercią dwóch najwierniejszych skrzatów domowych, sięgnęła do drugiej kieszeni przyjaciela.

Westchnęła, wyczuwając pomniejszony, aksamitny woreczek.

\- Dasz radę to zrobić? – spytał Albus, transmutując nasłane przez Voldemorta krwiożercze nietoperze w kolorowe motyle.

\- To jest coś, w czym jestem najlepsza. – odpowiedziała. Magia, której chciała użyć, nawet z różdżką wykraczała poza kompetencje czarodzieja, który OWUTEMY zdał na Wybitny. Lecz ona nie była zwykłą czarownicą. Była arcymistrzynią transmutacji.

Wyrzuciła w powietrze zawartość niewielkiego woreczka. Miniaturowe białe figury szachowe błyskawicznie zaczęły rosnąć, aż osiągnęły wielkość dorosłego człowieka. Minerwa zaczęła mamrotać zaklęcia, jedno za drugim, stojąc za Albusem, ale wznosząc dłonie ponad jego ramionami.

Biały szachowy król osłaniał ich przed zaklęciami Voldemorta.

Gońce wyminęły czarnoksiężnika, by ustawić się na wejściu do mauzoleum.

Konie zaszarżowały, ich kamienne ciała nic sobie nie robiły z defensywnych zaklęć Voldemorta.

Wieże zaatakowały z obu stron, nie pozwalając mu uciec w bok.

Biała królowa, której czarna korona lśniła jak wykonana z bloku obsydianu, uniosła miecz.

Minerwa wnosiła głos, na wpół śpiewając, na wpół krzycząc. Czar za czarem, zaklęcie za zaklęciem, klątwa przeciw klątwie.

Brzdęk tłuczonego szkła, gdy osłabiona zaklęciem Albusa tarcza Voldemorta rozsypała się pod naporem kamiennego miecza.

Jedno zaklęcie, które rozbiło w pył wieżę i pomknęło w lewo, przybierając na sile z każdym pokonanym metrem.

Trzask potężnej teleportacji, gdy Voldemort zniknął, zanim białe ostrze zatonęło w jego piersi.

Szachowe figury zniknęły, kiedy szok z powodu haniebnej ucieczki czarnoksiężnika zdekoncentrował Minerwę.

\- Expecto Patronum! – wykrzyknął Albus. Odwróciła się do niego – w porę by zobaczyć srebrnego feniksa ulatującego w górę. Jednak zaraz potem wydała z siebie okrzyk rozpaczy.

Aleja potężnych lip i dębów, z których każde symbolizowało narodziny McGonagalla, teraz płonęła, niczym ognisty szpaler prowadzący wprost do piekła. Płomienie strzelały w górę, trawiąc dęby upamiętniające jej męskich przodków oraz lipy, będące pamiątkami narodzin cór szkockiego klanu.

Minerwa, nie zważając na płomienie, pobiegła w kierunku, w którym wydawało jej się, że poszybowała jej różdżka, krzycząc:

\- Accio różdżka! Accio różdżka!

Jęknęła z ulgą, gdy znajomy kawałek drewna, okuty w srebro i ozdobiony szmaragdami wylądował wreszcie u jej stóp. Czarownica uniosła zimną już różdżkę i ryknęła:

\- AGUAMENTI! - z jej różdżki wystrzelił strumień wody, ale to niewiele pomogło. Minerwa poczuła złość, bezsilność i rozpacz.

\- Minerwo! Idź, wpuść członków Zakonu! – Albus wyminął ją i zaczął gasić pożar.

Czarownica zawahała się. Voldemort był w mauzoleum. Jeśli odkrył przejście, to Hogwart był zagrożony. Za nią płonęły ogromne drzewa. Ochrona posiadłości była w rozsypce, zaraz mogą zjawić się tu śmierciożercy. Minerwa znieruchomiała – kompletnie nie wiedziała co robić.

\- Minerwo! – Albus odwrócił się do niej z zniecierpliwieniem, jednocześnie nie przestając wyczarowywać wody ze swojej różdżki.

Drgnęła i mechanicznie ruszyła płonącym szpalerem do bramy głównej. Wszędzie panował chaos – topiący się śnieg, szalejące płomienie, strzelające iskry. Zniszczone poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Strach, zupełnie niegodny opiekunki domu lwa.

Nogi same ją niosły, a stałe tarcze ochronne nie pozwalałby, by zraniły ją spadające płonące konary. Gdy dotarła do bramy, przed żelaznymi kratami zgromadził się już spory tłum magów.

\- Minerwo! Co się stało?! – dosłyszała głos Poppy – kolejny znak, że zaklęcia ochronne częściowo upadły.

Nauczycielka transmutacji uniosła obie dłonie i zaczęła powoli intonować zaklęcia zdejmujące bariery. Widziała niepokój i przerażenie na twarzach członków Zakonu. Wiedziała, że musi wyglądać żałośnie, na tle płonącego szpaleru drzew. Ale nie obchodziło jej to.

Najgorsze było to, że Voldemort przełamał setki zaklęć, nałożonych przez pokolenia najpotężniejszych magów swoich generacji. I miała wrażenie, że zrobił to z łatwością, że te wszystkie czary ochronne znaczyły dla niego tyle co nic. A skoro rezydencja była tak łatwa do wtargnięcia, to czy Hogwart był nadal bezpieczny?

Zgrzyt. Brama zaczęła otwierać się powoli. Minerwa nie czekała. Odwróciła się i ruszyła z powrotem ku mauzoleum. Członkowie Zakonu dogonili ją dopiero w połowie drogi, wykrzykując pytania, domagając się rozkazów. Lupin nawet odważył się pociągnąć ją za rękaw. Lecz ona ignorowała ich. Brnęła uparcie w milczeniu przez błotnistą breję, krzywiąc się, gdy nastąpiła na rozżarzony kawałek drewna.

Albus niestrudzenie gasił szalejące interno. Gdy członkowie Zakonu go zobaczyli, pobiegli do niego. Minerwa nie musiała słyszeć jego słów, by wiedzieć, że połowę magów Dumbledore wysyła do Hogwartu, a drugiej połowie każe dogaszać płomienie.

Wyminęła go bez słowa. Szła powoli, ale nie zatrzymując się. Szmaragdowe oczy utkwiła w gotyckim budynku rodzinnego grobowca. Była już kilkanaście metrów od wejścia, gdy czyjeś ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona.

\- Zwariowałaś?! Przecież on mógł zostawić tu pułapkę! – Albus zatrzymał ją fizyczną siłą. Minerwa odepchnęła go magią.

\- Mógł odkryć tunel do Hogwartu! Trzeba się upewnić, czy zamek jest bezpieczny! – wrzasnęła, pozwalając, by ogarnęły ją spazmy złości, gniewu, strachu i obrzydzenia. Dopiero docierało do niej, że oto przed chwilą stała twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

\- W takim razie ja wejdę pierwszy. – rzekł Albus ostrym tonem.

Minerwa miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, by zszedł jej z drogi, że w końcu to był jej dom, to był jej obowiązek, ale nie miała już sił.

Albus, z różdżką w pogotowiu, ruszył ku mauzoleum. Minerwa, nie oglądając się na zdezorientowanych członków Zakonu, ruszyła za nim.

Gdy tylko weszli do środka, Minerwa wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Wszystko oprócz jednej rzeczy było na swoim miejscu.

Ogromna, ważąca kilkaset kilogramów, płyta sarkofagowa z zielonego marmuru leżała roztrzaskana na setki kawałków na wejściu do grobowca.

Jeden z grobowców był otwarty. Minerwa podeszła do niego, nie zważając na ostre odłamki zielonej skały raniące jej stopy.

Doskonale rozpoznała prostą, czarną, wiktoriańską suknię, okrywającą wychudzone, doskonale zmumifikowane ciało. Jednak twarz nieboszczki była zasłonięta przez zielony, aksamitny szalik.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Wspomnienie pojawiło się natychmiast. Wirujące płatki śniegu i śmiech uczniów wracających do domu na święta. Powóz z emblematem McGonagallów, stojący dumnie przed frontowymi drzwiami Hogwartu. Mały chłopiec obserwujący krzątaninę z dystansem i udawaną obojętnością.

,, To prezent ode mnie, panie Riddle. Wesołych świąt."

,, Czyli zlitowałaś się nad nim?"

,, Nie, Minerwo. Powiedzmy że to była krótka obustronna fascynacja. Poza tym nie wierzę, by pan Riddle był kimś, kto przyjąłby czyjąś litość."

Nie, Riddle nie chciał, by się nad nim litowano. Wtedy, gdy dostał ten szalik, nie wiedział, że dokładnie takie same McGonagallowie rozdają mugolskim dzieciom w szkockich wioskach należących do ich włości.

Kobieta, która podarowała mu go z czystej fascynacji, nie mogła podejrzewać, że dziesięciolecia później ten doskonale wychowany chłopiec zbezcześci jej grób, że ciśnie jej ten szalik w martwą, zasuszoną przez czas twarz.

Minerwa instynktownie sięgnęła po szalik. Albus jednak zareagował błyskawicznie, chwytając ją za rękę.

\- Może być zaklęty. – mruknął ostrzegawczo. Pokiwała głową, pozwalając by wykonał nad szalikiem kilkanaście skomplikowanych zaklęć swoją długą różdżką. Wreszcie odezwał się:

\- Nie jest wcale zaczarowany. Ale jak mniemam, ma jakieś znaczenie symboliczne?

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę i zrelacjonowała pierwsze spotkanie swojej babki z młodym Tomem Riddle.

\- Zatem to tylko kolejny element mający cię przerazić. – uznał Albus, gdy skończyła mówić. Minerwa zacisnęła pięść. Na Merlina, tylko!? Przecież właśnie stali nad otwartym grobem jej babki!

Albus chyba nie zauważył jej oburzenia, bo za pomocą różdżki uniósł szalik i schował go ostrożnie do wyczarowanej torby. Minerwa westchnęła.

Twarz jej babki pozostawała dokładnie taka jak wtedy, gdy lady Theresa McGonagall zamykała oczy po raz ostatni. Minerwa czuła się dziwnie, patrząc na martwe ciało kobiety, którą kochała tak bardzo. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, że magia unosząca się w mauzoleum może zapobiegać rozkładowi ciał. Zawsze zakładała, że gdyby otworzyła którykolwiek z sarkofagów, znalazłaby jedynie kości. Teraz, patrząc na pergaminową skórę na policzku babki, Minerwa czuła się zupełnie zagubiona, samotna i przerażona.

Albus tymczasem pochylił się nad grobowcem i zajrzał za lewe ramię mumii.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknęła oburzona Minerwa.

\- Voldemort musiał chcieć czegoś więcej niż twojego strachu. Powiedz mi, czy pochowałaś babkę z dwoma kolczykami? – Albus wskazał ręką na głowę nieboszczki.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. W jednym uchu jej babki nadal tkwił kolczyk z błękitnym kamieniem. Drugie ucho zaś było naderwane…

Żółć podeszła nauczycielce do gardła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co zrobił Voldemort.

\- Minerwo, te kolczyki. Co wiesz na ich temat? – Albus delikatnie dotknął jej łokcia.

\- Ja… plotki… legendy… - Minerwa kręciła głową, patrząc na spokojne oblicze Theresy.

Albus lekko odsunął Minerwę, chyba zdając sobie sprawę, że niewiele z niej wydobędzie. Machnął różdżką, a kawałki marmuru z podłogi uniosły się w górę i powoli, element po elemencie, zaczęły składać się z powrotem w płytę. Gdy gotowa płyta, choć poprzecinana siatką pęknięć, ale scalona, unosiła się w powietrzu, dyrektor spojrzał pytająco na Minerwę. Pokiwała głową – jeden ruch różdżką i płyta nasunęła się na sarkofag, zamykając znów ciało lady Theresy McGonagall przed światem.

Gdy zgrzyt marmuru o marmur był już tylko echem, do mauzoleum wpadł zdyszany Alastor.

\- Na Merlina, czy my w końcu się dowiemy o co chodzi? – ofuknął ich zdenerwowany auror.

Albus jedną ręką otoczył Minerwę, która była zbyt otępiała by zaprotestować, a drugą wypchnął Alastora z mauzoleum. Przed grobowcem zgromadzili się członkowie Zakonu. Na ich twarzach można było dostrzec setki niewypowiedzianych pytań. Za nimi Minerwa widziała dymiące kikuty niegdyś pięknych drzew.

\- Lord Voldemort przełamał wszystkie zaklęcia chroniące posiadłość i włamał się do grobowca rodziny profesor McGonagall. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia teleportował się. Istnieje ryzyko, że odkrył istnienie tajnego tunelu łączącego posiadłość z Hogwartem, dlatego musimy nie tylko odbudować bariery otaczające rezydencję, ale również wzmocnić ochronę Hogwartu. Moody, obejmujesz dowodzenie tutaj. Zacznijcie od standardowych zaklęć. Potem zajmiemy się tymi bardziej skomplikowanymi. – zarządził Albus. Minerwa obserwowała jak członkowie Zakonu bledną na wzmiankę o Voldemorcie. Widziała jak z strachem oglądają się, jakby oczekiwali, że wróg czai się w którymś z zasypanych śniegiem krzewów. Moody jednak nie okazał niepokoju. Przesunął jedynie spojrzeniem od Minerwy do Albusa i spytał:

\- A co z wami? Będziecie go szukać? Zabrał coś z rezydencji?

Minerwa zorientowała się, że drży z zimna, dopiero gdy Albus dyskretnie rzucił na nią ogrzewający czar bez użycia różdżki. Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na pytania Alastora. Mogła jedynie stać i patrzeć rozbieganym wzrokiem na zgromadzonych przed nią ludzi, desperacko potrzebujących pociechy, której nie mogła im dać.

\- Najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo Hogwartu. – uciął Albus.

Minerwa pozwoliła, by poprowadził ją w stronę rezydencji. Mechanicznie stawiała kroki, skupiona jedynie na jego ramieniu, otaczającym jej talię. Nie czuła bólu w przemarzniętych i krwawiących stopach ani w oparzonych dłoniach, nie czuła magicznego wyczerpania. Szok nadal nie minął.

Albus nie odzywał się, ale gdy weszli do rezydencji, pstryknął palcami, przywołując jednego ze skrzatów.

\- Znajdź jakieś ciepłe szaty dla milady. I bandaże oraz gorącą herbatę. – Albus z troską popatrzył na krwawe plamy na podłodze, jakie zostawiały stopy Minerwy. Ona sama pokuśtykała do salonu. Odetchnęła cicho gdy opadła na jedną z kanap.

Albus uparł się, by przebrała się w suche szaty i taktownie wyszedł, podczas gdy ona z ulgą zrzuciła mokrą tartanową spódnicę i lekko nadpalony sweter. Jednak miękki materiał jej ciemnych, nauczycielskich szat wcale nie zmniejszył poczucia zagrożenia, które cały czas wisiało nad nią.

Czuła się zupełnie zakłopotana, gdy Albus wróciwszy, odesłał skrzata i sam zaczął opatrywać jej stopy i ręce. Z drugiej jednak strony jego pewne, ciepłe dłonie dziwnie dodawały jej otuchy.

\- Jak bardzo czujesz się wyczerpana? – spytał cicho dyrektor, gdy już był dostatecznie zadowolony z bandaży na jej stopach i dłoniach.

\- Nie bardzo. To nie był zbyt mocny atak. – odpowiedziała. Fizycznie, niewiele odczuwała. O wiele gorzej czuła się emocjonalnie.

\- Opowiesz mi o tych kolczykach, moja droga? – Albus ostrożnie usiadł obok i spokojnie spojrzał jej w oczy. Westchnęła. Ale zaczęła mówić.

\- Pamiętasz, że Rowena Ravenclaw miała dwójkę dzieci. Starszy syn był pierwszym McGonagallem, jego ojcem był Salazar Slytherin. A młodsza córka zmarła bezpotomnie, jej ojcem był mugol. Na pewno słyszałeś też o diademie Roweny, który według legendy zaginął z ową córką. Mało kto jednak wie, że diadem był częścią zestawu biżuterii - w jego skład wchodziła też broszka. Rowena pragnęła, by broszkę otrzymała jej synowa, ale wcześniej przerobiła ją na kolczyki. Było to łatwe, bo broszka składała się z dwóch identycznych, rzadkich, jasnych szafirów. Kolczyki były przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, ale w pewnym momencie jedna z moich praprapraprababek zorientowała się, że kolczyki nie składają się w broszkę. Po badaniach okazało się, że jeden jest wczesnośredniowieczną podróbką, a zdobi go ciemny akwamaryn, a nie jasny szafir. Niestety, Voldemort zabrał oryginał. – zakończyła Minerwa, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie naderwanego ucha babki.

\- Ale skąd wiedział o tym? Skąd wiedział, że twoja babka została w nich pochowana? – wymamrotał Albus, marszcząc brwi.

Minerwa zamyśliła się. To było dobre pytanie. W końcu decyzję o założeniu babce tych rodowych kolczyków jako jedynej biżuterii było zupełnie spontaniczną decyzją Minerwy tuż przed pogrzebem…

\- Reid. – wyszeptała, otwierając szeroko oczy. Albus spojrzał na nią pytająco:

\- Reid pomagał mi przygotować ciało do pochówku. Voldemort musiał go zamordować, jak już uzyskał od niego informację o kolczykach. – wyjaśniła Minerwa. A potem dotarło do niej coś jeszcze.

\- Świstoklik uzdrowicielski. – westchnęła.

\- Co? – Albus przekrzywił głowę.

\- Rody czystej krwi wręczały swoim uzdrowicielom świstoklik, który byłby w stanie przenieść ich do siedziby rodu w razie potrzeby. Moja babka musiała podarować Reid'owi taki świstoklik. To potężny przedmiot, bo ma w sobie zakodowane zaklęcie teleportacyjne zdolne przełamać bariery. Voldemort jest sprytny, pewnie zmodyfikował świstoklik, a przełamanie moich własnych barier rzuconych po śmierci babki nie mogło stanowić dla niego większego problemu. – opowiadała.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, jak i po co się tu dostał. Niepokoją mnie te kolczyki. Wiedziałem je już kiedyś. – Albus z wysiłkiem potarł skroń.

\- Naprawdę? Ani ja, ani babcia nie przepadałyśmy za nimi – nie pasowały do niczego za bardzo. Moja matka lubiła je nosić. – Minerwa nie mogła uwierzyć, że Voldemort fatygował się z złamaniem całej ich obrony, tylko po to, by zdobyć jeden kolczyk.

\- Hmmm. Na pewno są znajome. – Albus myślał intensywnie.

\- Ale Albusie, po co mu one? Dlaczego tak mu na nich zależy? – spytała.

\- Voldemort pożąda wszystkiego, co ma jakiś związek z założycielami Hogwartu. – wyjaśnił Albus, patrząc na nią z powagą.

Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz przebiegający po plecach. Pożąda wszystkiego, co ma związek z założycielami Hogwartu.

Ona, jako potomkini zarówno Roweny Ravenclaw, jak i Salazara Slytherina, na pewno wpisywała się w tę kategorię.


	34. Rozdział 34

Albus siedział przy barze gospody ,,Pod Świńskim Łbem", a obok stała opróżniona do połowy butelka rumu. Czarodziej zupełnie bezwiednie okręcał kosmyk srebrnych włosów wokół palców, od czasu do czasu jedynie wzdychając ciężko.

Wszystko się sypało.

Nie kontrolował już sytuacji w Hogwarcie – kolejne dekrety zalewały jego biurko, a on nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, by zablokować ich wejście w życie. Umbridge powoli, krok za krokiem pozbawiała go realnej władzy, Prorok Codzienny pozbawiał go szacunku i reputacji, plotki o jego rzekomym szaleństwie odsuwały od niego niegdyś drogich mu ludzi. Nauczyciele już nie przychodzili do niego po rady, uczniowie rzucali mu nieprzychylne spojrzenia – wiedzieli, jak bardzo jest bezsilny.

Zacisnął pięść. Tak, chodziło o bezradność – nie udało mu się osiągnąć trwałego porozumienia z olbrzymami, nie udało mu się powiększyć szeregów Zakonu, nie udało mu się ochronić Hogwartu przez okropną różową wiedźmą i nie udało mu się powstrzymać ucieczki najgroźniejszych śmierciożerców z Azkabanu.

Nie był w stanie już chronić nikogo, a Voldemort zadbał o to, by swoją niemoc Albus odczuwał z pełną świadomością.

Bariery ochronne, wiekowe czary, potężne zaklęcia – to wszystko było niczym dla Voldemorta. Gdyby zechciał… mógłby….

Albus przymknął oczy. Tak bardzo się martwił. Przed wszystkimi mogła udawać twardą, niewzruszoną – przed Umbridge, przed uczniami, nawet przed Zakonem. Ale on doskonale widział, jak tamto spotkanie nią wstrząsnęło.

Voldemort osiągnął swój cel – zastraszył Minerwę McGonagall.

\- Straszysz mi stałą klientelę. – warknął Aberforth, nerwowo wycierając brudną szklankę. Albus podskoczył, przypominając sobie o tym, gdzie się znajduje.

\- Mam sobie iść? – spytał, spokojnie patrząc w oczy brata – tak podobne do jego własnych.

\- Przenieś się na górę – nie musisz dawać im kolejnego dowodu na to, że oszalałeś. – mruknął mag, jego głos zabrzmiał zaskakująco miękko. Albus posłusznie powlókł się po schodach do prywatnych pokoi brata, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, od kiedy to Aberforth dba o to, jak postrzegają Albusa.

Gdy wszedł do salonu brata poczuł się jednak jeszcze gorzej – jak zwykle nie mógł znieść spokojnego spojrzenia portretu Ariany. Zmusił się jednak, by podejść do ram obrazu. Ariana patrzyła na niego smutno, mrugając w regularnych odstępach czasu.

\- Powinieneś być w zamku. – Albus nie był pewien ile czasu tkwił przed portretem, aż zjawił się Aberforth.

\- Po co? I tak nie powstrzymałbym Voldemorta, gdyby zdecydował się zaatakować. – odpowiedział Albus, rozkładając ręce.

\- Tak, ale uczniowie tego nie wiedzą. Myślisz, że nie zorientowali się, że ta pupilka ministra raczej nie ochroni ich przed śmierciożercami? Z tobą czują się bezpieczniej, jakkolwiek absurdalne to jest w rzeczywistości. – rzucił Aberforth.

Albus pokręcił głową – chciałby, by ludzie czuli się z nim bezpieczni. Chciałby, by Minerwa nie rozglądała się nerwowo przed każdym załomem korytarza, by nie sięgała po różdżkę przy każdym głośniejszym dźwięku. Chciałby zatrzymać zaczątki terroru i strachu, które już uwidaczniały się w ich społeczności.

Spojrzał znów na portret siostry. Ariana lekko odwróciła głowę, jakby z poczuciem winy, jakby obwiniała się, że nie potrafi mu pomóc. A wtedy pewien błysk na płótnie przykuł jego uwagę.

\- Aberforth. Te kolczyki. – Albus ze zdumieniem patrzył na jasnoniebieskie kolczyki zwisające z uszu Ariany. Ten wzór zapamiętał bardzo dokładnie.

\- Ariana znalazła je w rzeczach mamy po… bardzo je lubiła, nie rozstawała się z nimi. Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś poświęcał jej więcej czasu. Opowiadała o nich różne historie – że podobno Merlin stworzył je dla Nimue, że Gryffindor podarował je Rowenie zanim ona poparła Salazara, a potem z poczucia winy oddała je jego potomkom…

Albus ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Jeśli kamienie w kolczykach rzeczywiście były starsze od założycieli Hogwartu, jeśli naprawdę zostały stworzone przez samego Merlina, to musiały być naprawdę potężnymi artefaktami starożytnej magii. A jeśli Rowena rzeczywiście dostała je od beznadziejnie zakochanego w niej Godryka… to mogła potem mieć wyrzuty sumienia… ale nie potrafiła zrezygnować z mocy kamieni… więc oddała potomkom Godryka tylko jeden… drugi oddając swoim dzieciom.

\- Czy … pochowaliśmy Arianę z nimi? – spytał cicho Albus. Aberforth nietypowo uciekł wzrokiem i pokręcił głową.

\- Myślałem… że jeśli kiedyś będę chciał się ożenić… planowałem zrobić z nich pierścionek zaręczynowy… - wydukał wreszcie Aberforth.

Albus uciekł wzrokiem. Tak, po śmierci Ariany każdy z nich inaczej wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość.

Młodszy brat Albusa podszedł do niepozornej komody i z jednej z szuflad wyciągnął małe pudełko, które podał Albusowi. Dyrektor ostrożnie otworzył pudełeczko. Jego oczy zalśniły na widok pary kolczyków – jednego, który mienił się nawet w ciemnym salonie i drugiego, matowego, leżącego w cieniu tego pierwszego.

\- Zabierz je. Daj Minerwie. Mnie się raczej do niczego nie przydadzą. – burknął Aberforth, odwracając się od Albusa.

\- Minerwie? - odruchowo zapytał Albus.

\- Powinna dostać wszystkie diamenty świata za wytrzymywanie z tobą. – rzucił Aberforth i zniknął za drzwiami.

Albus uniósł brwi – już miał iść za bratem, gdy coś zastukało w okno. Zmarszczył czoło, rozpoznając sowę Minerwy. Szybko otworzył okno i pochwycił list.

,,Harry znów dzielił sen z Voldemortem. Upiera się, że to poważne. M."

Nie tracąc czasu, Albus teleportował się pod bramy Hogwartu. Zastanawiało go, czemu to Minerwa się z nim skontaktowała w tej sprawie, a nie Severus. Przyspieszył kroku, gdy zobaczył światło palące się w oknach jego gabinetu. Sprawa musiała być ważna, skoro Minerwa zabrała Pottera do gabinetu dyrektora. Lecz co chłopak mógł zobaczyć tym razem?

Na szczęście było już na tyle późno, że korytarze były puste i nikt nie zauważył biegnącego z rozwianą brodą dyrektora. Gdy wreszcie Albus dotarł do chimery broniącej dostępu do jego biura, był nieźle zdyszany. W myślach podziękował założycielom za ruchome schody do swojej wieży.

Bezceremonialnie pchnął drzwi. Na jego widok Potter, blady i spocony, zerwał się z jednej z sof. Severus, również dziwnie pobladły, lekko odetchnął. Zaś Minerwa, stojąca na środku gabinetu, tylko posłała mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

\- Co się wydarzyło, Severusie? – Albus celowo zwrócił się do nauczyciela eliksirów. To oczywiście zirytowało zarówno Minerwę, jak i Harry'ego, łatwo można było to wyczytać z ich oczu.

\- Dzisiaj jak zwykle miałem lekcje oklumencji z Potterem. Jego wysiłki oczywiście były bardzo marne – bardzo szybko odkryłem coś, co niekoniecznie pasowało do jego umysłu. Jak się okazało, Potter śnił sen Czarnego Pana. Nie widziałem całości, bo potem pojawiła się profesor McGonagall… - Severus urwał, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Minerwę, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz będzie spalony na popiół.

\- Profesorze, ja nie wiedziałem, że to sen Voldemorta! To nie była taka wizja jak wcześniej… i dopiero teraz rozumiem co to oznacza. Musimy ją ratować! – wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Ją? – Minerwa na głos wypowiedziała pytanie, które pojawiło się natychmiast w umyśle Albusa. Sam dyrektor zupełnie zignorował Harry'ego i znów zapytał nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Co widziałeś, Severusie?

\- Ja… - Snape wzdrygnął się – Nie jestem pewien. To nie były obrazy, raczej myśli…

\- Może pozwól Potterowi zrelacjonować to, co zobaczył. – warknęła Minerwa, gdy Severus urwał, nie znajdując słów. Albus nie spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale pokiwał głową. Chłopak nabrał powietrza i zaczął mówić gorączkowo.

\- Najpierw usłyszałem jego głos: ,,Tyle mocy… Magia… której nie odkryto, która nie ma granic… Muszę ją mieć. Musi być moja. Moja. Taka potężna… zniewalająca…" – Harry tak dobrze naśladował chłodny głos Voldemorta, że Albus poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający po plecach.

\- Na początku myślałem, że chodzi mu o jakąś broń. Ale potem zobaczyłem… ,,alabastrową skórę jej pleców – tak jedwabistą, tak miękką. Najczystszą, najpotężniejszą krew, pulsującą powoli w żyłach pod skórą jej szyi… czarne jak węgiel włosy, lśniące w blasku księżyca… taka potężna… muszę ją mieć… muszę ją posiąść… '' – Harry, urwał, na jego twarzy malowała się czysta odraza.

Albus nadal nie patrzył na niego. Patrzył na Minerwę. Widział jak zaciska dłonie na różdżce, jak zamyka oczy, jak jej twarz robi się zielonkawa z obrzydzenia. Mimo wszystko jednak panowała nad sobą. Albus zaś musiał bardzo się wysilać, by nie podbiec do niej, by jej nie objąć.

\- Profesorze? Ta kobieta musi być w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, skoro Voldemort tak bardzo … jej pragnie. – Harry przerwał ciszę.

\- Widziałeś jej twarz? Słyszałeś jej imię? – zapytał ostro Albus, nie spuszczając wzroku z Minerwy.

\- Nie, ale…

\- Wobec tego kogo chcesz ostrzec? Ile jest czarownic o czarnych włosach? Poza tym, chłopcze, nie sądzę, by w Voldemorcie zostało coś tak ludzkiego jak pożądanie. Być może chciał, żebyś to zobaczył… może liczył, że cię przerazi, może chciał, byś pragnął pomóc tej kobiecie. Ona równie dobrze może być jedynie wyobrażeniem… jakimś chorym ideałem czarownicy utworzonym przez umysł Voldemorta. – Albus mówił szybko, ale dobitnie. Miał w pamięci, jak często ostatnio Minerwa traciła kontrolę. A to, co Harry właśnie opowiedział… to wytrąciło z równowagi nawet jego. Chłopcem należało się zająć później, nie on był teraz priorytetem, teraz najważniejsze było zatrzymanie jej strachu. Jej, Minerwy, która nie była niczyją własnością.

\- Ale to było zbyt prawdziwe! Ja widziałem jej skórę, prawie czułem jaka jest w dotyku! Jeśli ta czarownica istnieje… jeśli Voldemort ją dopadnie… - Harry przerwał, zbyt przerażony by na głos wypowiedzieć swoje obawy. Myśl o tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby Voldemort urzeczywistnił swój sen, była najgorszym koszmarem Albusa, była jego boginem.

\- Potter, dyrektor chciał powiedzieć, że nie chronisz swojego umysłu, nie przykładasz się do oklumencji, a Czarny Pan może wysyłać ci wizje, jakie zapragnie. Jako mistrz magii umysłu może je tak preparować, byś nie miał wątpliwości, że mogłyby być nieprawdą. – odezwał się ostro Severus.

\- Ale… - Harry odruchowo odwrócił się do Minerwy. Albus wstrzymał oddech.

\- Profesor Snape ma rację, Harry. – rzekła cicho Minerwa. Skąd ona brała siłę, by chronić tego chłopca, by nie poddać się przerażeniu, które na pewno musiała odczuwać?

Nawet Albus dostrzegł poczucie zawodu i zdrady w zielonych oczach Pottera. Gryfon spodziewał się, że opiekunka jego domu go poprze, bo znał ją lepiej niż dyrektora, który niespodziewanie w tym roku postanowił go ignorować. Nie pierwszy raz Albus zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postępuje względem Harry'ego. Teraz jednak, odepchnął od siebie te wątpliwości –bardziej martwił się stanem Minerwy.

\- Czyli nie zamierzacie nic z tym zrobić? – Harry omiótł ich wszystkich wściekłym spojrzeniem. Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, prychnął ze złością i ruszył do drzwi. Tak jak należało się spodziewać po wzburzonym nastolatku, targanym poczuciem zdrady i niezrozumienia ze strony dorosłych, którzy przecież powinni go wspierać.

\- W takim razie nie zabieram już cennego czasu. Do widzenia. – chłopak wybiegł z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. Gdyby tylko mógł zabrać ze sobą lęk, który tu przywiódł, opowiadając swój sen!

\- Dyrektorze… - zaczął nieśmiało Severus.

\- Wyjdź proszę, Severusie. – Albus nie przejmował się tym, jak twardo brzmi jego głos.

Gdy tylko za nauczycielem eliksirów zamknęły się drzwi, Minerwa rzuciła się do drzwi prywatnych pokoi Albusa. Zanim mag zdołał zareagować, usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi od swojej łazienki.

Nie powinien odczuwać zdumienia – sam też miał mdłości, gdy wyobraźnia podsuwała mu obraz ilustrujący słowa Harry'ego. Taktownie odczekał kwadrans, delikatnie gładząc szkarłatne pióra Fawkesa. Portrety na ścianach obserwowały go spod półprzymkniętych powiek, ale nie komentowały niczego, za co był wdzięczny. Wreszcie z cichym westchnieniem wspiął się po schodach do swojego prywatnego apartamentu. Ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi łazienki i zapytał:

\- Minerwo?

Drzwi lekko się uchyliły. Minerwa stanęła w nich, w nietypowej dla niej zgarbionej postawie z założonymi rękami. Jej twarz była mokra, ale nie od łez, raczej od wody, jakby dopiero ochlapała sobie twarz. Stłumił odruch złapania ją za ramiona, by się wyprostowała, by znów ujrzał w niej tą nieustraszoną wiedźmę, nie drżącą przed nikim. Powstrzymał się od otarcia jej twarzy – chyba nie zniósłby, gdyby się wzdrygnęła na jego dotyk. Czuł się tak bezradny, gdy spuściła wzrok – chyba wiedziała, że on zrobi wszystko, by okropne pragnienie Voldemorta nigdy się nie spełniło, prawda?

\- Przepraszam. – mruknęła, wymijając go. Albus odruchowo sięgnął po jej rękę, ale powstrzymała go delikatna bariera. Za co ona przepraszała? Przecież to on tego nie przewidział! Owszem, bał się, że Voldemort wykorzysta łączące go z Harry'm połączenie, ale nie przypuszczał, że użyje go do zastraszania Minerwy. Zawiódł ją i teraz nawet nie umiał jej zapewnić, że nie ma się czego obawiać, bo przecież sam się bał. O nią.

\- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy porozmawiać? – zapytał miękko Albus, gdy odwróciła się do niego.

\- O czym? – spytała ostro, mrużąc oczy.

\- O wizji Harry'ego? O tym jak się czujesz, o tym jak to na ciebie wpłynęło? – Albus widział zaskoczenie na jej twarzy – nie spodziewała się takiej bezpośredniości z jego strony. Ale rozpaczliwie chciał z nią porozmawiać, nie chciał, by mierzyła się z tym sama.

\- Jak mam się czuć? Nie jestem już tą dziewczyną, której pragnie Tom. – rzuciła defensywnie, wysuwając nieco podbródek. Nie, nie była. Lecz to wszystko, co przeszła… czyniło ją tylko jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjną dla każdego, kto cenił piękno mocy.

\- Nie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że… - zaczął niezdarnie Albus. A ona, zupełnie jakby przeczytała jego myśli:

\- Że co? Że nadal mam moc, której może pragnąć najgorszy potwór z możliwych, nawet jeśli uroda dawno przeminęła? Że lepiej byłoby, gdybym była martwa i nikt nie musiał się martwić co się stanie, jak Voldemort mnie dopadnie i zmusi do rzeczy, o których nawet boimy się pomyśleć? – Minerwa podniosła głos – Albus miał paskudne wrażenie, że wypowiedzenie na głos tych słów przyniosło jej ogromną ulgę. Ale dla niego, te słowa były bolesne, raniące, bo przecież częściowo prawdziwe. I okłamywał ją:

\- Przecież wiesz, że to nieprawda. I rozumiem, że jesteś zła i przerażona… - Albus znów nie zdołał dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi…

\- Rozumiesz? Doprawdy? – prychnęła.

\- Tak, moja droga. Mojej mocy też pożądał najgorszy czarnoksiężnik swojego pokolenia. Tylko że ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie byłem w stanie go odepchnąć, naiwnie wierzyłem, że on mnie naprawdę kocha. – tym razem to Albus poczuł ulgę. Dawno nie rozliczał się z demonami przeszłości w postaci urodziwych blondwłosych magów. I liczył, że ona zrozumie, że on ma jakieś pojęcie o tym, co ona może teraz przechodzić.

\- Bo kochał. – Minerwa powiedziała to jakby mechanicznie, a potem przytknęła dłoń do ust, pojmując, że powiedziała za dużo. Była jednak pewność w tych dwóch słowach.

\- Słucham? – Albus obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Grindelwald kochał cię na swój sposób. Od rozstania z tobą nie miał nikogo innego. – zdradziła Minerwa. Albus jednak znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że to jedynie część prawdy.

\- Skąd wiesz?

Milczała, uciekając wzrokiem. Albus jednak dojrzał echo bólu w jej szmaragdowych oczach. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało, gdy wyciągnął wnioski.

\- Coś jednak wydarzyło się w Nurmengardzie, prawda? – drążył dalej Albus. Ten jej ból… przerażał go równie mocno co chore sny Voldemorta.

\- Co miało się wydarzyć?! Wtargnął do mojego umysłu! Myślisz że szukał tam wojennych planów, tajnych informacji? Nie, jego interesowały wyłącznie wspomnienia związane z tobą! – Minerwa wypluwała z siebie słowa, jakby były zatrute jadem. I były, przynajmniej tak odczuwał to Albus.

Oczywiście wiedział, że tamto opanowanie umysłu Minerwy przez Gellerta musiało być dla niej dużo bardziej traumatycznym przeżyciem niż można by wywnioskować z jej słów podczas przesłuchania. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Gellert może szukać w jej umyśle wspomnień związanych z nim. Niewątpliwie miała ich wiele, bardziej lub mniej istotnych… łącznie z …

Albus przymknął oczy. Wyobraził sobie szok Gellerta, gdy czarnoksiężnik natrafił na tamto wspomnienie.

\- Czy… jak zareagował? - zapytał Albus, zanim przemyślał to pytanie.

\- Nie chcę do tego wracać. Mam dość wspomnień magów dobierających się do mnie, do mojego umysłu. – ucięła rozmowę Minerwa. Odwróciła się, nie widział już jej twarzy.

\- Oczywiście. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, albo chciała porozmawiać… - Albus nie do końca był pewien, na ile on sam wpisuje się na listę magów dobierających się do Minerwy- ale tamten wieczór… tamten pocałunek... odepchnął od siebie tą myśl. Co mógł dla niej zrobić, jak miał jej zadośćuczynić to wszystko, co musiała przejść, gdy Gellert wpadł w gniew wywołany zazdrością?

\- Albusie? - zawahała się, z ręką na klamce drzwi.

\- Tak, moja droga? - obserwował jak okręca się, ale nie unosi głowy, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Nerwowo zginała i rozprostowywała palce.

\- Wmówiłam sobie, że to było prawdziwe. On próbował zmusić mnie do uwierzenia, że to nie miało znaczenia, że to nawet się nie wydarzyło, że oszalałam...ale jego gniew był prawdziwy, nie umiał nad nim zapanować. Nie byłby tak wściekły, gdyby nie wierzył, że to było coś więcej, że może... przepraszam, wybacz. - niechybnie wybiegłaby z gabinetu, ale Albus już był przy niej.

\- Minerwo, spójrz na mnie, proszę. - nie wiedział, czy mógłby ująć jej podbródek, by zerknęła na niego, by nie uciekała wzrokiem, w nieudanej próbie ukrycia przed nim strachu i bólu.

Jej oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie, gdy spojrzała mu w twarz. To wciąż była Minerwa, która nienawidziła okazywać słabości, która już obwiniała się o to, że dała się ponieść emocjom, że dała się przestraszyć Voldemortowi. Minerwa, dzielna Minerwa, która była gotowa przepraszać za swoje uczucia, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, że to jej serce jest jej największą siłą, że jej zdolność do odczuwania i dawania miłości jest tym, co czyni ją tak potężną.

\- To było prawdziwe. Szczere i cudowne. I egoistycznie cieszę się, obecnie, że mam to wspomnienie, chociaż kiedyś sugerowałem, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby ono nie istniało. Przykro mi jedynie, że musiałaś przez nie cierpieć. - teraz już musiała widzieć, że i jego oczy są mokre od łez, których nie mógłby pokazać nikomu poza nią.

Umiała doceniać dar dzielonego smutku. Zrobiła krok do przodu, objęła go. Otoczył ją ramionami - wydawała mu się jednocześnie krucha i mocna. Położyła swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, gdy on dłońmi kreślił uspokajające okręgi na jej plecach. Nie pierwszy raz Albus zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, by ktoś tak idealnie pasował do jego objęć, by ktoś prostym gestem mógł dać mu tak wiele nadziei.

\- Dziękuję ci. - usłyszał jej szept, tuż przy uchu. Nie wiedział, czy ona dziękuje mu za to, że wtedy wyciągnął ją z Nurmengardu, czy za to, że teraz był gotów ją wysłuchać. Chciałby, by było możliwe, że dziękowała mu za tamto wspomnienie. Za tamten wykradziony sobie nawzajem pocałunek. Albo raczej, za ofiarowany z pełną miłością moment przejścia na drugą stronę, poza granicę tego, co wypadało, co było właściwe z racjonalnego punktu widzenia.

Gdyby mógł, nie wypuściłby jej; gdyby sytuacja im na to pozwoliła, trzymałby ją w ramionach długie minuty. Zastanawiał się, czy widziała żal na jego twarzy, gdy cofała się, gdy oboje zmusili się do opuszczenia rąk, do wprowadzenia dystansu.

\- Muszę iść. - powiedziała, prawdopodobnie dlatego, by łatwiej było im obojgu zapomnieć o tym krótkim momencie słabości, o pocieszeniu, jakim mogli się dzielić, o niebezpieczeństwie przekroczenia granic, na które teraz już nie mogli sobie pozwolić.

I wyszła, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, zanim jego postanowienie niezatrzymywania jej prysło jak bańka mydlana. Bo gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, gdy został sam, jedynie z zapachem konwalii unoszącym się w powietrzu, już tęsknił za jej obecnością. Złote iskierki uciekły z jego rąk, gdy mentalnie skarcił się za te niewłaściwe uczucia - wsunął dłonie w kieszenie, ale wtedy w jednej z nich wyczuł prostopadłościenny kształt pudełka z kolczykami Roweny.

Nie mógł mieć pewności, do czego Voldemortowi były przedmioty związane z założycielami Hogwartu, ale Albus podejrzewał, że mają one w jakiś pokrętny sposób związek z tym dziennikiem, poprzez który czarnoksiężnik opętał Ginewrę Weasley. Dziennik, będący zaledwie swoistym miejscem do przechowywania, nie mógł się równać z tak potężnymi artefaktami, jak diadem czy kolczyki Roweny, jak czarka Helgi czy miecz Godryka. A że każde działanie Toma wiązało się ze śmiercią...

\- Tylko on będzie chciał, by jej śmierć nie była jedynie ciosem dla nas. Będzie chciał się przez to wzmocnić. Pożąda jej mocy, bo wierzy, że ona zapewni mu... nieśmiertelność? - Albus zapytał raczej sam siebie - portrety nie mogły mieć pojęcia, o czym mówił.

Tylko Fawkes potaknął, smutnym, melodyjnym, ptasim krzykiem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall stała zszokowana w przejściu do dziedzińca wejściowego. Wokół gromadzili się uczniowie – najpierw zaciekawieni, ale potem przerażeni, czasem wręcz zniesmaczeni.

W centrum zbiegowiska stały dwie, zupełnie różne kobiety.

Sybilla Trelawney trzęsła się, w jednej ręce ściskając różdżkę, w drugiej pustą butelkę sherry. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, jej okulary przekrzywione, a chusty ciągnęły się za nią po ziemi. Kobieta drżała i jęczała, przez moment będąc jedynym źródłem dźwięku. Obok niej leżały przewrócone dwa podróżne kufry.

Naprzeciw niej stała wielce zadowolona z siebie, ubrana w paskudny różowy sweterek, Umbridge. Na jej ropuszej twarzy malował się pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek. Minerwa miała ochotę zedrzeć ten uśmiech z twarzy wiedźmy.

\- N-nie możesz! Nie możesz mnie zwolnić! Jestem tu od szesnastu lat! Hogwart to mój dooomm! – krzyczała Sybilla.

Minerwa nigdy nie przepadała za melodramatyczną koleżanką, a jej przedmiot uważała tylko i wyłącznie za źródło problemów swoich, Albusa i Harry'ego. A jednak teraz, gdy Trelawney była tak upokarzana, pozbawiana tego, czym Hogwart powinien być – azylem, bezpieczną przystanią – Minerwa poczuła równoczesny napływ gniewu i gryfońskiej odwagi.

Delikatnie przepchnęła się przez stojących przed nią uczniów, jednocześnie widząc skupione oczy Harry'ego po drugiej stronie dziedzińca. Z majestatycznym szelestem szat przecięła dziedziniec i podeszła do Sybilli. Jednym ramieniem otoczyła zapłakaną kobietę, a drugą ręką wyciągnęła z kieszeni kraciastą chustkę do nosa.

\- Chciałabyś coś powiedzieć, Minerwo? – zaszczebiotała Umbridge. Minerwa powstrzymała język – dla tej żałosnej kreatury nie była Minerwą – była lady McGonagall. Obrzuciwszy wyniosłym spojrzeniem zgromadzony tłum, odpowiedziała:

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałabym teraz powiedzieć!

Nie zwracając uwagi na Umbridge, Minerwa poklepała Sybillę po plecach i rzekła:

\- Spokojnie Sybillo. Nie martw się, nie będziesz musiała opuszczać Hogwartu. – Minerwa powiedziała te słowa z niezachwianą wiarą - to Sybilla wygłosiła przepowiednię, której tak desperacko pragnie Voldemort. Z chwilą postawienia stopy poza ochroną Hogwartu wróżbitka znalazłaby się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Minerwa wiedziała, że nie można do tego dopuścić, choćby sama straciła posadę.

\- Och, a kto daje ci prawo do takiego twierdzenia, profesor McGonagall? – Umbridge uniosła podbródek, ale i tak była niższa od Minerwy.

\- Ja.

Minerwa przesunęła się nieco w lewo, choć natychmiast rozpoznała głos Albusa. Dyrektor stał w wejściu, jego sylwetka promieniowała mocą, a na jego twarzy malowało się nieukrywane niezadowolenie.

Na jeden krótki moment jego pozbawione migotania oczy spoczęły na Minerwie. Nie była pewna, ale chyba dostrzegła w nich dumę. Pozwoliła sobie na niedosłyszalne westchnienie ulgi. Albus nie pozwoli wyrzucić Trelawney. Albus wszystko naprawi.

Minerwa tylko w połowie słuchała złośliwego głosu Umbridge, która machała kolejnym dekretem ministra przed twarzą Albusa. Nadal otaczała ramieniem płaczącą Sybillę, nie zważając na mokre plamy na swojej szacie i na niedowierzanie uczniów.

\- Jako Wielki Inkwizytor ma pani pełne prawo odwoływać moich nauczycieli. Nie ma pani jednakże władzy, by odsyłać ich z zamku. – Minerwa wyłapała mocną nutę w głosie Albusa. Było coś wzruszającego w sposobie, w jaki wymawiał ,,moich nauczycieli" . W końcu do czasu pojawienia się Umbridge, oni, profesorowie Hogwartu, tworzyli swoistą rodzinę – pełną indywidualności, ale zawsze jednoczącą się w obliczu zagrożenia, wspierającą się nawzajem, skupioną na przekazywaniu magicznej wiedzy.

\- Profesor McGonagall, proszę zaprowadzić Sybillę z powrotem do jej wieży. – Albus zerknął przelotnie na Minerwę, zupełnie ignorując mściwą złość malującą się na twarzy Umbridge.

\- Oczywiście. Chodź, Sybillo. – Minerwa pokierowała roztrzęsioną Trelawney do drzwi. Z wdzięcznością uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Pomona chwyta nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa za drugie ramię, a Filius lewituje jej kufry.

Przeprowadzenie zapłakanej Trelawney przez labirynt zamkowych korytarzy i odeskortowanie jej do jej wieży było dość czasochłonnym zadaniem. Szczególnym problemem była drabina prowadząca do klasy Sybilli, ale Minerwa ostatecznie nieco popchnęła koleżankę za pomocą magii.

Na górze jak zwykle Minerwie natychmiast zrobiło się duszno – wszędzie unosiły się opary tego okropnego kadzidła. Filius postawił kufry pod ścianą, wymamrotał kilka obelg na temat Umbridge i wycofał się. Pomona obrzuciła współczującym spojrzeniem Sybillę, skuloną na jednym z foteli.

\- Może powinnam zawołać Poppy? – zapytała nauczycielka zielarstwa.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, poradzimy sobie z tym. – Minerwa posłała Pomonie sugestywne spojrzenie, jednocześnie ukrywając za plecami znalezioną przed chwilą butelkę sherry. Pomona nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale posłusznie wyszła, zostawiając Minerwę samą z Sybillą.

\- I co? Teraz wyprawisz mi kazanie, że tak naprawdę nie jestem godna zamieszkania w zamku, po tej scenie jaką urządziłam? Że przynoszę Hogwartowi tylko wstyd? Że Dumbledore ma za miękkie serce, trzymając mnie tu, bezużyteczną, starą oszustkę! – Sybilla wbiła w Minerwę rozbiegane spojrzenie swoich zapuchniętych oczu.

Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech – już wiedziała, że nie może dać ponieść się emocjom. Ostrożnie podeszła do Trelawney i ukucnęła, by ich oczy były na takim samym poziomie.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że tak właśnie myślę, Sybillo? – Minerwa ostrożnie położyła dłoń na drżącej ręce Sybilli, kurczowo ściskającej chustkę w szkocką kratę.

\- Nie zatrudniłabyś mnie, gdyby to zależało do ciebie. – mruknęła jasnowidzka, próbując uciec wzrokiem.

\- Nie, ale tylko dlatego, że uważam, iż wróżbiarstwo nie powinno być obowiązkowym przedmiotem. Prawda jest taka, Sybillo, że już dawno uznałam cię za nieodłączną część Hogwartu, za część rodziny, którą wszyscy tutaj tworzymy. Możemy się różnić, możemy nie przepadać za swoim towarzystwem, ale tworzymy jedność. I wierz mi, nie pozwoliłabym na wyrzucenie cię z zamku. – choć Minerwie z trudem przychodziło sformułowanie tych zdań, to czuła ulgę, że z kimś się nimi podzieliła. Trelawney jedynie wpatrywała się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Rodzina? – nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa wyszeptała, a z jej oczu popłynęły kolejne łzy.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, wkładając w to wiele wysiłku. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała słowa przepowiedni wygłoszonych przez Sybillę : tej o Harrym i tej skierowanej do niej i Albusa.

Zaraz jednak musiała skupić się na chwili obecnej, bo zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Sybilla przechyliła się do przodu i mocno objęła Minerwę, szlochając w ramię nauczycielki transmutacji.

\- Cii, już dobrze. – Minerwa niezdarnie klepała Sybillę po plecach, jednocześnie marszcząc nos - wyczuwając ostry aromat sherry.

Gdyby ktoś pokazał jej tę scenę jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, Minerwa uznałaby to za urojenia chorego umysłu. Ale Umbridge… nawet nie miała pojęcia, z jaką siłą zadarła. Pełna nowych sił i determinacji Minerwa uspokajająco pocieszała zapłakaną Sybillę, jednocześnie już obmyślając zemstę na Wielkiej Inkwizytorce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa zapukała, tak jak zwykle, gdy spodziewała się znaleźć tam kogoś poza dyrektorem. Tym razem jednak powitał ją zupełnie inny widok, niż mogłaby się spodziewać.

W gabinecie Albusa, zazwyczaj pustym, jakby domyślnie przystosowanym do spotkań jeden na jeden, swoistych audiencji, teraz było pełno ludzi. Przy drzwiach stał Kingsley i Dawlish, zaś przed biurkiem Albusa nerwowo krążył minister, Korneliusz Knot. Gdzieś z lewej dostrzegła też rudego Percy'ego Weasley'a. Jednak skupiła wzrok na Albusie.

Przeniósł spojrzenie ze swoich splecionych palców, na nią. Choć jego oblicze było zupełnie spokojne, Minerwa natychmiast zrozumiała, że coś bardzo go trapi. Przeraziło ją to – sytuacja musiała być poważna.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała władczo, podchodząc do ministra. Z zadowoleniem odnotowała, że na swoich obcasach góruje nawet nad jego śmiesznym melonikiem.

\- Okazuje się, że Hogwart nie jest wolny od rażących nieprawidłowości. Właśnie czekamy na Do… Wielkiego Inkwizytora, która potwierdzi to, co niestety podejrzewałem od dawna. – odparł Knot, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

Minerwa prychnęła, a potem wyminęła Knota z wyniosłą miną i stanęła obok krzesła Albusa, po jego prawej stronie, gotowa kłócić się o autonomię Hogwartu do upadłego. Otuchy dodały jej przyjazne uśmiechy byłych dyrektorów, kiwających z uznaniem na jej subtelną deklarację lojalności.

Wtem drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się bez pukania, a Minerwa poczuła natychmiastowe napięcie mięśni, gdy do środka weszła Umbridge, prowadząc ze sobą Harry'ego Pottera. Minerwie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by dostrzec potężne poczucie winy w zielonych oczach syna Jamesa i Lily. Co oczywiście tylko spotęgowało jej własny niepokój.

\- Zmierzał z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. Chłopak Malfoy'a przyparł go do muru. – oświadczyła triumfalnym głosem Umbridge. Minerwa zacisnęła mocniej usta – gdyby nie była w drugiej części zamku, tyko w okolicach swojego gabinetu, może mogłaby jakoś pomóc Harry'emu, ukryć go jakoś… cokolwiek.

\- Ach tak? Muszę pamiętać, żeby wspomnieć o tym Lucjuszowi… No cóż Potter, spodziewam się, że wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś? – Knot zwrócił się do chłopca, w momencie gdy Minerwa w myślach przeklinała cały ród Malfoy'ów.

Harry nabrał powietrza, a zaraz potem Minerwa zobaczyła jak Albus niedostrzegalnie potrząsa swoją srebrną głową. Chłopak zmienił zdanie i odparł.

\- Taa. Nie.

\- Co proszę? – spytał Knot.

\- Nie. – powtórzył stanowczo Harry. Minerwa tym razem dokładnie widziała jak Albus subtelnie kiwa głową. Nie miała pojęcia co do planów przyjaciela, ale musiała wierzyć, że zrobi wszystko by wyciągnąć Pottera z jakichkolwiek kłopotów, w które ten się wplątał.

\- Więc nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego profesor Umbridge przyprowadziła cię do tego gabinetu? Nie jesteś świadom, że naruszyłeś jakieś szkolne reguły? – Knot z niedowierzaniem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Szkolne reguły? Nie. – Harry dalej kłamał – Minerwa wyczuwała to każdą cząstką swojego belferskiego zmysłu.

\- A może jakieś ministerialne dekrety? – Knot chyba powoli tracił cierpliwość.

\- Nic, czego byłbym świadom. – Harry tym razem nasycił swój głos przesadną uprzejmością.

\- Więc to dla ciebie nowość, że w szkole została odkryta nielegalna grupa uczniowska? – Knot z wściekłości aż zniżył głos. Minerwa miała ochotę pokręcić głową - nielegalna organizacja? Czy to dlatego powstały te dekrety, tak nagle?

\- Tak, zgadza się.

\- Myślę, ministrze, że osiągniemy jakiś postęp, gdy przyprowadzę naszego informatora. – wtrąciła się Dolores. Minerwa miała ogromną ochotę rozerwać jej paskudne różowe szaty na strzępy.

\- Tak, tak, właśnie. Nie ma jak to dobry świadek, prawda, Dumbledore? – Knot odwrócił się w ich stronę. Minerwa jedynie zmrużyła nieprzyjaźnie oczy, zaś Albus odparł spokojnie:

\- Dokładnie tak jak mówisz, Korneliuszu.

Zaraz potem Umbridge wyszła, a w gabinecie zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Minerwa wyciszyła swoje emocje, oddychając nieco głębiej – Albus potrzebował jej rozsądku, nie temperamentu.

Gdy zaś Umbridge wróciła, Minerwa z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na kędzierzawe włosy Merriety Edgecombe – większość twarzy dziewczyna ukrywała w dłoniach. To była dobra, posłuszna uczennica – nie wybitna, niewyróżniająca się niczym. Minerwa uczyła jeszcze jej matkę, która teraz pracowała w ministerstwie. To tłumaczyłoby nieco dlaczego akurat panna Edgecombe okazała się być…

Minerwa wstrzymała oddech, gdy po zachęcających słowach ministra Merrieta uniosła głowę, ukazując twarz- pokrytą ogromnymi krostami, układającymi się w słowo – DONOSICIEL.

Oczywiście nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że tego typu sprytne zaklęcie musiało być pomysłem Hermiony Granger. Co jednak robił Potter i jego przyjaciele, skoro używali aż takich środków ostrożności?

\- Och, dobrze, głupia dziewczyno, ja mu powiem. – rzekła Umbridge, gdy panna Edgecombe odmówiła składania wyjaśnień i z powrotem ukryła twarz. Minerwę zaświerzbiła ręka – takie zwracanie się do uczennicy było niedopuszczalne!

Umbridge tymczasem opowiedziała o tym, jak Merrieta przyszła do niej i doniosła jej o tajnym spotkaniu, odbywającym się w sekretnym miejscu, znanym jako Pokój Życzeń. Minerwa słuchała uważnie - nazwa tego pokoju ją zaskoczyła, choć z drugiej strony już dawno pogodziła się z tym, że nie odkryje wszystkich tajemnic Hogwartu. Z dumą odnotowała, że Umbridge nie ma pojęcia jak pozbyć się szpetnych pryszczy z twarzy Merriety.

\- Niech pan sobie przypomni, Ministrze, że przysłałam panu doniesienie w październiku, na temat tego, że Potter spotkał się z wieloma uczniami w gospodzie Świński Łeb w Hogsmeade… - ciągnęła dalej Umbridge.

\- Jaki masz na to dowód? – wtrąciła Minerwa. Jeśli Umbridge nie dysponowała świadkiem, może Aberforth mógłby pomóc…

\- Mam zeznanie Willy'ego Widdershinsa, Minerwo, który, jak się złożyło, był w tej gospodzie w tym czasie. Był mocno obandażowany, to prawda, ale słuch miał całkiem nienaruszony. Usłyszał każde słowo, które wypowiedział Potter i pośpieszył prosto do szkoły, by mi o tym donieść…

\- Ach, to dlatego nie został skazany za te wybuchające toalety! Cóż za interesujący obraz pracy naszego wymiaru sprawiedliwości! – Minerwa już nie mogła powstrzymać swojej złośliwości – gdy w grę wchodziła tak jawna niesprawiedliwość… z trudem hamowała swój szkocki temperament.

\- Rażąca korupcja! Za moich czasów ministerstwo nie wchodziło w układy z drobnymi kryminalistami, o nie! – wykrzyknął portret Fortescue, popierając Minerwę. Posłała mu ciepłe spojrzenie, choć Albus łagodnie go upomniał:

\- Dziękuję, Fortescue, wystarczy.

Umbridge mówiła dalej, ale w pewnym momencie Albus delikatnie jej przerwał. Minerwa z zmarszczonym czołem słuchała, jak Knot obraża jej przyjaciela, a ten lizusowaty Weasley chichoce w tle. Jednocześnie nie pojmowała stoickiego spokoju Albusa. Wszystko wyjaśniło się, gdy Albus zauważył, że gdy spotkanie w Hogsemade się odbyło, dekret ministerstwa nie wszedł jeszcze w życie. Minerwa z podziwem spojrzała na dyrektora, zła, że sama na to nie wpadła. Zaraz jednak jej analityczny umysł wyłapał słaby punkt tego planu…

Co zaskakujące, Umbridge chyba też o tym pomyślała. Jednak w czasie gdy mówiła, Minerwa zauważyła, jak Kingsley wyciąga dyskretnie różdżkę i rzuca niewerbalne zaklęcie na pannę Edgecombe. Minerwa ufała Kingsley'owi, w końcu był członkiem Zakonu, choć drgnęła, gdy zaklęcie trafiło w nieświadomą dziewczynę. Rozpoznała jednak klątwę modyfikującą pamięć – co jak co, ale to zaklęcie znała wyjątkowo dobrze.

Było to zaklęcie rychło w czas, bo chwilę później uwaga wszystkich ponownie skupiła się na Merriecie. Minerwa jedynie błagała w myślach niebiosa, by czar Kingsley'a był precyzyjny.

\- Po prostu przytaknij lub potrząśnij głową, moja droga. – zwróciła się Umbridge do wystraszonej Krukonki.

Ku uldze Minerwy i zdumieniu większości, Merrieta pokręciła głową.

\- Co chcesz powiedzieć, kręcąc głową, moja droga? – w tonie Umbridge rozbrzmiewała panika, choć wiedźma ukrywała ją pod warstwą fałszywej słodyczy.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Że w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy nie było żadnych tajnych spotkań. Mam rację, panno Edgecombe? – rzekła Minerwa. Nie widziała, jaki Albus ma plan, ale zamierzała mu pomagać, na ile tylko pozwolą możliwości.

\- Ale przecież dziś wieczorem było spotkanie! Było takie spotkanie, Edgecombe, sama mi o tym mówiłaś, w Pokoju Życzeń! I Potter je zorganizował… CZEMU KRĘCISZ GŁOWĄ, DZIEWCZYNO! – ryknęła Umbridge.

\- No cóż, zwykle kiedy ktoś kręci głową, oznacza to ,,nie". Tak więc, jeśli panna Edgecombe nie używa jakiegoś nieznanego języka migowego… - mówiła chłodno Minerwa, cedząc słowa.

Dolores nie wytrzymała. Złapała Mariettę, obróciła ją twarzą do siebie i zaczęła nią gwałtownie potrząsać. Albus zerwał się z miejsca, podnosząc różdżkę. Minerwa zamarła, odruchowo zaciskając dłoń w pięść.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić, byś maltretowała moich uczniów, Dolores. – oświadczył Albus – w jego głosie Minerwa natychmiast wyczuła gniew. Umbridge odskoczyła od uczennicy. Zaraz jednak odzyskała rezon i opowiedziała o tym, jak dzisiaj przyłapała grupę uczniów w owym Pokoju Życzeń. A potem wyciągnęła w kieszeni jakiś kawałek pergaminu.

\- Kiedy tylko zobaczyłam na liście nazwisko Pottera, wiedziałam, z czym mamy do czynienia.

\- Wspaniale, Dolores. I… niech to piorun. – Knot otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na kartkę.

\- Sam zobacz jak się nazwali. Gwardia Dumbledore'a. – minister oddał listę Albusowi.

Minerwa najpierw poczuła dumę z odwagi i pomysłowości swoich uczniów. A potem…

\- A więc wydało się. Czy chciałbyś, Korneliuszu, żebym złożył ci zeznanie na piśmie, czy wystarczy oświadczenie złożone wobec tych świadków? – powiedział Albus.

Kingsley spojrzał na Minerwę. Odpowiedziała jedynie przerażoną miną. Jeśli jej słuch nie mylił, jeśli dobrze rozumiała działania Albusa…

\- Oświadczenie? Jakie… - Knot rozumował jednak wolniej.

\- Gwardia Dumbledore'a, Korneliuszu. Nie gwardia Pottera.

Minerwa rozpaczliwie pragnęła, by Albus spojrzał na nią, by upewnił ją, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę, że on właśnie nie zamierza… że to jest tylko zły sen… że nie ryzykowałby tak wiele…

Ale Albus patrzył na Knota, a każde jego słowo tylko go pogrążało. Minerwa ostatkiem sił zmuszała się do nieruchomej postawy. Nie powinna się wtrącać. Powinna czujnie obserwować to wszystko…

\- A więc spiskowałeś przeciwko mnie! – ryknął minister.

\- Zgadza się. – wesoły ton Albusa przyprawiał Minerwę o mdłości.

\- NIE! – krzyknął Harry.

Minerwa odruchowo posłała mu groźne spojrzenie – dlaczego on nie ufał w to, że Albus zrobi wszystko co konieczne, by to wszystko rozwiązać?

Dumbledore spokojnie zalecił Harry'emu milczenie, a potem dalej brnął w bagno, jakim było przyznawanie się do tworzenia tajnej armii, destabilizacji pozycji ministra. Oczywiście Knot był zachwycony. Wysłał Weasley'a z rozkazem wydrukowania notatek z tego spotkania w Proroku Codziennym.

\- Teraz odprowadzą cię do ministerstwa, tam zostaniesz formalnie oskarżony i wysłany do Azkabanu, gdzie będziesz czekał na proces! – oznajmił triumfalnie minister. Minerwa poczuła jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy. To nie działo się naprawdę…

\- Ach tak… Tak, myślę, że możemy natrafić na małą przeszkodę. – powiedział łagodnie dyrektor.

Minerwa stała jak wryta, gdy Albus wielce uprzejmym tonem poinformował ministra, że nie zamierza dobrowolnie oddać się w ręce władz. Ze zgrozą obserwowała Dawlisha, który niezbyt udolnie usiłował wyciągnąć różdżkę. Albus też to zauważył i tym samym łagodnym tonem ostrzegł aurora.

\- A więc zamierzasz w pojedynkę pokonać Dawlisha, Shacklebolta, Dolores i mnie, Dumbledore? – Knot odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

\- Na brodę Merlina, nie! Nie, chyba że mnie do tego zmusicie. – Albus uśmiechnął się.

To było zbyt wiele.

\- I nie będzie działał w pojedynkę! – Minerwa błyskawicznie wyciągnęła różdżkę – szmaragdy zamigotały w świetle.

\- Będzie, Minerwo! Hogwart cię potrzebuje! – tym razem ton Albusa był ostry, rozkazujący. Nadal jednak na nią nie patrzył.

\- Dość tych bzdur! Brać go! – rzekł Knot.

Minerwa zareagowała instynktownie, gdy Albus strzelił srebrnym promieniem z różdżki. Przeskoczyła biurko w półludzkiej, półkociej formie i pociągnęła Pottera i pannę Edgecombe na ziemię, zasłaniając ich własnym ciałem. W uszach jej dzwoniło od huku, wszędzie wirowały też drobiny pyłu.

Potter obejrzał się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Minerwa żałowała, że nie ma na nosie okularów – przez ten okropny pył widziała jedynie zmierzającą ku nim wysoką postać…

\- Nic wam się nie stało? – z ulgą rozpoznała głos Albusa.

\- W porządku. – Minerwa zmusiła obolałe ciało do przyjęcia pozycji stojącej, odruchowo pociągając za sobą dwójkę uczniów. Kątem oka widziała nieprzytomnych Knota, Umbridge, Dawlisha i ..

\- Niestety, musiałem też ugodzić Kingsley'a, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń. Szybko działał i to bez namysłu, modyfikując pamięć panny Edgecombe, gdy wszyscy patrzyli w inną stronę… podziękuj mu ode mnie, Minerwo, dobrze? No, ale zaraz się obudzą i najlepiej będzie, żeby nie dowiedzieli się, że mieliśmy czas na porozumienie się… musisz zachowywać się tak, jakby dopiero co zostali powaleni na ziemię, nie będą pamiętać…

\- Dokąd się wybierasz, Dumbledore? Na Grimmauld Place? – wyszeptała Minerwa, boleśnie świadoma obecności dwójki uczniów. Przecież nie mógł jej tu tak zostawić… nie teraz, nie z tą różową ropuchą… nie samej.

\- Och nie. Nie zamierzam się ukrywać. Knot wkrótce pożałuje, że chciał usunąć mnie z Hogwartu, obiecuję ci to… - odpowiedział Albus, tym razem patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Minerwa od razu wyczuła, jak jego umysł naciska delikatnie na jej bariery. Opuściła je częściowo, przestając słuchać słów skierowanych do Harry'ego.

,,- Moja droga…

\- Albus! Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść! A co z Voldemortem, co z ministerstwem? Hogwart bez ciebie nie jest już bezpieczny!

\- Nie mogę wciągać was w konflikt z ministerstwem. Będziecie musieli jakoś to znieść. Wiem, to trudne…

\- Trudne? Ta różowa ropucha torturuje moich uczniów!

\- Dlatego ty musisz tu zostać. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci opuszczać Hogwartu, bo uczniowie muszą mieć tu kogoś, komu mogą zaufać, kto ich obroni w kluczowym momencie…

\- Albus…

\- Przepraszam. Wynagrodzę ci to, obiecuję, Minnie. Ale najważniejsze jest, byś została w Hogwarcie."

\- Wkrótce zrozumiesz… - wyszeptał Albus, zrywając ich myślowy kontakt. Minerwa wróciła do rzeczywistości w momencie, w którym jej przyjaciel złapał za złoty ogon feniksa i zniknął w wybuchu ognia.

\- Gdzie on jest? Gdzie on jest?! – ryknął Knot, podnosząc się z podłogi.

Zaraz potem reszta też się ocknęła. Umbridge, Dawlish i Shacklebolt (zupełnie niewzruszony), popędzili na schody. Knot jedynie zawahał się, a potem zabrał się za otrzepywanie szat z pyłu. Wreszcie zapadło niezręczne milczenie.

\- No Minerwo, obawiam się, że to już koniec twojego przyjaciela Dumbledore'a. – powiedział w końcu Knot, mściwie.

\- Tak sądzisz? – Minerwa nie ukrywała pogardy, nie wypuszczając różdżki z dłoni. Knot podwójnie nie miał racji – po pierwsze, Albus pokazał mu, kto tak naprawdę jest silniejszy, a po drugie, dyrektor był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem.

\- Lepiej zaprowadź tych dwoje do łóżek. – rzucił minister, wskazując na dwójkę uczniów. Minerwa zacisnęła zęby – jej własny konflikt z ministrem raczej nie był częścią planu Albusa. Skierowała Harry'ego i Mariettę do drzwi.

Była jednak dumna z domieszki krwi Blacków w swojej krwi, gdy usłyszała głos Finesasa Nigellusa:

\- Wie pan, panie ministrze, w wielu sprawach nie zgadzam się z Dumbledore'em… ale nie zaprzeczy pan, że ma klasę…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa w milczeniu szła pustymi już korytarzami z dwójką uczniów. W pewnym momencie Potter chyba zorientował się, gdzie ich prowadziła.

\- Pani profesor, mi nic nie jest, nie musimy iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Tobie nie, ale myślę że pannę Ergecombe powinna obejrzeć pani Pomfrey. – rzuciła Minerwa, otwierając drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Profesor McGongall? – Poppy wyłoniła się ze swojego gabinetu.

Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech i pokrótce wyjaśniła przyjaciółce, co zaszło. Poppy była w ciężkim szoku, ale odruchowo zaczęła szeptać nad Mariettą diagnostyczne zaklęcia.

\- Teraz ty przejmujesz obowiązki Albusa? – spytała szeptem pielęgniarka, przywołując z gabinetu maść na pryszcze spowodowane zaklęciem panny Granger.

\- Zamek pozostaje związany z nim i ze mną, ale minister zapewne mianuje dyrektorem Umbridge. Pewnie zrobi to bez udziału Rady Nadzorczej, zatem będzie ona dyrektorem tylko z nazwy. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, krzywiąc się.

\- Och Merlinie. – Poppy pokręciła głową.

\- Co z nią? – Minerwa wskazała podbródkiem na Meriettę.

\- Pryszcze znikną po tygodniu, ale jeśli chodzi o zaklęcie Kingsley'a, to nie wiem, jakie poczyniło szkody. Nie jestem w stanie jej pomóc. – Poppy rozłożyła ręce.

\- Pani profesor? Co się ze mną dzieje? Ja pamiętam, że czegoś nie pamiętam… mam mętlik w głowie… pani profesor, niech mi pani pomoże! – Marietta spojrzała płaczliwie na Minerwę.

\- Minerwo? – Poppy rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na stojącego cicho Harry'ego.

\- Panno Edgecombe. Pomogę ci, ale musisz pozwolić mi rzucić na siebie pewien czar. Pod jego wpływem usłyszysz mnie, ale nie tak jak teraz, tylko trochę inaczej. Wtedy pokażesz mi to, co cię niepokoi, dobrze? – mówiła łagodnie Minerwa.

\- Czy to będzie bolało ? – Marietta zadrżała lekko.

\- Nie, ale nie będzie najprzyjemniejsze. – odpowiedziała szczerze nauczycielka.

\- Dobrze. Jestem gotowa. – dziewczyna podniosła na Minerwę ufne spojrzenie.

Czarownica ostrożnie skierowała różdżkę na dziewczynę i mruknęła:

\- Legilimens!

Zdążyła jeszcze zarejestrować szok na twarzy Pottera, a potem zanurzyła się w otwarty umysł Krukonki. Dziewczyna jej nie wyczuwała, nadal skupiając się jedynie na fizycznym wytężaniu słuchu. Minerwa bardzo ostrożnie zdjęła swoje pierwsze bariery – wciąż miała w pamięci słowa Albusa o niebezpieczeństwie kontaktu z jej umysłem.

,,- Marietto, słyszysz mnie?"

,,- Na Merlina, pani profesor, słyszę panią w swojej głowie! "– na powierzchni umysłu dziewczyny pojawiła się ta myśl.

,,- Pokaż mi." – zarządziła Minerwa.

Uczennica posłusznie przywołała obraz białych plam w swojej pamięci. Minerwa przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy wspomnienie Albusa z pewnej nocy w Niemczech również jest taką białą plamą. Zaraz jednak zabrała się do naprawy tego, co niepotrzebnie wymazało zaklęcie aurora. Skończyła po pięciu minutach i wycofała się z umysłu dziewczyny.

Gdy Minerwa otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła bladą twarz Poppy i poszarzałą twarz Pottera. Marietta odzyskała poczucie rzeczywistości później – wróciły jednak wspomnienia przywrócone przez Minerwę. Odruchowo uczennica sięgnęła dłonią do twarzy, a gdy wyczuła krosty pod palcami, wybuchła płaczem.

\- Niech zostanie tu kilka dni. – powiedziała Minerwa do Poppy, ignorując łzy dziewczyny – nie wymazała jej wspomnień o donosie – ostatecznie panna Edgecombe zdradziła zaufanie ,,Gwardii Dumbledore'a."

\- Panie Potter. – Minerwa wskazała Harry'emu wyjście.

Chłopak czym prędzej pozwolił się wyprowadzić ze skrzydła szpitalnego – podobnie jak Minerwa, zapewne nie cierpiał tego miejsca. W milczeniu szli w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Minerwa rozmyślała o Albusie – dopiero teraz docierało do niej, że oto wydarzył się jeden z najgorszych scenariuszy – Dumbledore był zmuszony opuścić Hogwart, ona została sama z tym wszystkim, zupełnie niewtajemniczona w większość jego planów. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie drugi rok Pottera, gdy Malfoy zastraszył Radę Nadzorczą i usunął Albusa ze stanowiska – wtedy Ginewra Weasley o mały włos nie zginęła. Czy w tym roku też miało dojść do czegoś strasznego?

Minerwa automatycznie zatrzymała się przed drzwiami swojego gabinetu.

\- Trafisz sam do wieży Gryffindoru, Potter? – zapytała, nie patrząc w oczy chłopaka.

\- Pani umie posługiwać się legilimencją. – stwierdził Harry z zaskakującą bezpośredniością , ignorując jej pytanie.

Szybko otworzyła drzwi gabinetu i wepchnęła go do środka. Idąc w stronę biurka, pouczyła go:

\- Choć prawo mówi wyraźnie, że legilimencja jest przestępstwem jedynie w przypadku braku zgody obojga osób, to w obecnej sytuacji, mogłabym pożegnać się z pracą, gdyby ministerstwo się o tym dowiedziało.

Rozglądając się czujnie, Minerwa pchnęła drzwi do swojego salonu i zaprosiła gestem Harry'ego do środka. Wszedł, a na widok wszechobecnych szkarłatno-złotych akcentów uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Napijesz się czegoś, Potter? – Minerwa przywołała talerz z piernikowymi traszkami.

\- Eee, ma pani może gorącą czekoladę, pani profesor? – Harry błądził wzrokiem po regałach pełnych książek. Minerwa poczuła lekkie ukłucie na jego słowa – miała gorącą czekoladę, w końcu to był ulubiony napój dyrektora. Albus zajadał się czekoladą w nieprzyzwoicie dużych ilościach.

\- Proszę. – Minerwa wręczyła chłopcu kubek, sobie zaś zaparzyła dużą filiżankę melisy.

\- Pani profesor, skoro pani umie legilimencję, i to w takim stopniu, by manipulować wspomnieniami Marietty, dlaczego to pani nie uczy mnie oklumencji? Dlaczego to musi być Snape? – wypalił Harry.

Minerwa już żałowała swojej pomocy udzielonej Krukonce. Przecież właśnie tego pytania się obawiała. Przecież sama zadawała je sobie każdego dnia. Dlaczego Albus jej nie ufał, by mogła pomóc Potterowi bronić się przed wizjami Voldemorta?

\- Profesor Snape ma na tym polu zdolności porównywalne z moimi, Potter. – odpowiedziała, patrząc na okno.

\- Ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, madam. – zauważył cicho Gryfon. Minerwa wbiła w niego niewzruszone spojrzenie.

\- Dyrektor nie chciał, bym to ja uczyła cię oklumencji, Harry. – odpowiedziała, tym razem wprost i szczerze. Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się rumieniec, a potem złość.

\- Ach tak. – rzucił jedynie, odkładając kubek z czekoladą. Minerwa westchnęła.

\- Potter, dyrektor pragnie twojego dobra. – z chwilą gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, sama przestała w nie wierzyć. Bo nawet jeśli Albus dbał o Harry'ego, czy o nią, czy o Hogwart – to wciąż układał swoje tajne plany pod ,,większe dobro" .

\- Jasne. – podsumował Potter, krzywiąc się.

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Wreszcie Harry zapytał:

\- Czy to profesor Dumbledore nauczył panią legilimencji, madam? Czy wszyscy w Zakonie ją umieją? – tym razem w jego głosie Minerwa rozpoznała dużą dozę ciekawości.

\- Jako dziecko używałam legilimencji nieświadomie. Potem mój ojciec nauczył mnie czym jest ta sztuka i jak jest niebezpieczna. Gdy przybyłam do Hogwartu umiałam już osłaniać swój umysł przed profesorem Dumbledore. W Zakonie tylko ja, dyrektor i profesor Snape sprawnie posługujemy się legilimencją, zaś aurorzy mają jedynie opanowane podstawy oklumencji. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Gdy przybyła pani do Hogwartu nauczać, tak? – spytał Harry. Minerwa roześmiała się.

\- Nie, Potter. Gdy przybyłam do Hogwartu mając dziesięć lat. Wtedy to profesor Dumbedore był nauczycielem transmutacji.

\- Mając dziesięć lat osłaniała pani umysł przed profesorem Dumbledore? – Harry z niedowierzaniem uniósł brwi.

-Zawsze miałam predyspozycje do magii umysłu, a mój ojciec bardzo dobrze mnie nauczył. – Minerwa poczuła przypływ melancholii na wspomnienie cierpliwych instrukcji ojca, jego kojącego głosu, radości, jaką dawały jej jego pochwały.

\- To nieprawdopodobne. Szkoda, że to nie pani uczy mnie oklumencji. Może wtedy umiałbym osłaniać swój umysł. – rzekł Harry.

\- Potter, nie możesz pozwolić, by twoja niechęć do osoby profesora Snape'a wpłynęła na twoją oklumencję. To bardzo ważne, by Voldemort nie miał dostępu do twojego umysłu. - Minerwa powoli obracała w palcach różdżkę.

\- Ja wiem, pani profesor… ale to trudne. A teraz… jeśli ma pani rację i Umbridge zostanie dyrektorem… - Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Hogwart przetrwał dużo gorsze okoliczności. Damy sobie radę i z różową ropuchą . – odpowiedziała Minerwa, choć głos nieco jej zadrżał. Czy sama wierzyła w te słowa? Była gotowa bronić do upadłego swoich uczniów, ale czy bez Albusa miała dość sił by wstawać każdego dnia, by nauczać, by znosić upokorzenia?

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na Minerwę ze zdumieniem, a potem zachichotał. Wciąż zaśmiewając się, odłożył pusty już kubek i rzekł:

\- Chyba powinienem wrócić do wieży. Ale dziękuję.

\- Gdyby Umbridge posunęła się za daleko… albo gdybyś miał jakiś problem, Potter, nie wahaj się prosić o pomoc. – Minerwa spojrzała na niego z powagą.

\- Tak jest. Cieszę się, że pani nie uciekła z dyrektorem, pani profesor. – wyznał Potter.

Minerwa uniosła brwi, a Potter zarumienił się głęboko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak zabrzmiały jego słowa. Czarownica machnęła ręką, lekko unosząc kąciki ust – to ją rozbawiło, bo James Potter też czasami mówił rzeczy, które mogły brzmieć dwuznacznie. Harry skłonił się i wyszedł.

Minerwa zgasiła ogień w kominku i udała się do swojej sypialni, rozmyślając nad tym, że jakaś część jej desperacko chciała uciec z Albusem, Po prostu, by czuć się bezpiecznie, by przestać znosić panoszenie Umbridge po zamku, by nie martwić się o uczniów. To jednak było samolubne i niewłaściwe.

Powinna myśleć, że Albus zachował się odpowiednio, że nie mógł zostać w zamku, że lepiej iż wziął na siebie ciężar odpowiedzialności za ,,Gwardię". Przecież nie mogli dopuścić by wyrzucono Pottera ze szkoły, a ministerstwo już od dawna ograniczało autonomię Hogwartu. Teraz, poza szkołą, Albus będzie mógł skupić się na Zakonie, na sposobie pokonania Voldemorta. Logiczne, że ona musiała zostać w zamku – ktoś musiał chronić uczniów, ktoś musiał być tutaj, służyć radą i wsparciem w razie potrzeby.

Ale takie rozsądne myślenie wcale nie zmniejszało jej strachu i niepewności. I choć Minerwa McGongall nigdy nie przyznałaby tego głośno, tęskniła za świadomością, że gdzieś w tym samym zamku jest mag o migoczących, błękitnych oczach.


	35. Rozdział 35

Minerwa splotła swoje srebrne włosy w prosty warkocz, a następnie zdjęła swój szlafrok w szkocką kratę i przewiesiła go przez oparcie krzesła, stojącego przed toaletką. Pozostała ubrana w prostą, białą koszulę nocną, z długimi, szerokimi rękawami, sięgającą w pół uda, której jedynym dekoracyjnym elementem był geometryczny wzorek wyszyty bordową nitką wokół dekoltu. Była druga w nocy – standardowa pora, o której kładła się spać, o której rozpoczynała techniki relaksacyjne mające pozwolić jej chociaż trochę się wyspać.

To nie był dobry dzień. Jak mógłby taki być, skoro musiała użerać się z Umbridge, na każdym kroku podkreślającą degradację Albusa i puszącą się swoim nowym stanowiskiem? Minerwa z westchnieniem wspięła się na swoje niezapraszające łóżko. Odłożyła różdżkę na szafkę, na której leżały już jej okulary. Pomyślała, że chociaż większość swojego już dość długiego życia spędziła sama, to dawno nie czuła się tak dziwnie samotna jak teraz. I to wszystko tylko dlatego, że Albusa nie było!

Położyła się płasko na plecach, próbując pogodzić się z myślą, że jutro, tak jak dziś, on nie przyjdzie po nią, by razem mogli zejść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Syknęła – doprawdy, jak miała się wyciszyć i uspokoić, gdy jedyne o czym mogła myśleć, to migotanie w jego oczach?

I wtedy wydarzyło się coś zgoła nieoczekiwanego. Minerwa odruchowo odrzuciła kołdrę i porwała różdżkę, gdy rozległ się głośny, charakterystyczny trzask. Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, gdy zorientowała się, iż celuje różdżką w Fawkesa. Feniks rzucił jej dymisjonujące spojrzenie. Kiedy opuściła różdżkę, przysiadł na łóżku.

\- Fawkes? Albus potrzebuje pomocy? – naraz przeraziła się, że feniks nie pojawiłby się tu, gdyby Albusowi nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo.

Szkarłatno-złoty ptak odpowiedział wysokim trelem. Minerwa podkurczyła nogi i szybko przesunęła się do ptaka, uciszając go:

\- Cii, jeśli ktoś cię tu usłyszy, pomyśli, że ukrywam Albusa! – czarownica ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń do magicznego stworzenia. Owszem, Fawkes zawsze wydawał się ją lubić, a ona traktowała go z nieodmiennym szacunkiem – teraz szukała w jego oczach potwierdzenia, że Albus może jej potrzebować.

Lecz obsydianowe oczy feniksa nie niosły żadnej odpowiedzi. Minerwa położyła rękę na jego skrzydle, chcąc go pogłaskać i uspokoić. Krzyknęła, gdy poczuła szarpnięcie typowe dla teleportacji. Odruchowo zamknęła oczy.

\- Minerwa?

Otworzyła oczy, wciąż mocno ściskając różdżkę.

\- Lumos.

Blask jej różdżki rozświetlił twarz czarodzieja, w którego łóżku się znalazła.

\- Albus! – odetchnęła z ulgą. A potem dotarło do niej…

Albus Dumbledore musiał już spać – teraz przecierał oczy, okryty kolorową kołdrą, leżąc w wielkim, solidnym łóżku. Ona sama siedziała tuż obok – wciąż w koszuli nocnej!

\- Moja droga… - gdy jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po jej sylwetce, odruchowo złożyła defensywnie dłonie na piersi – w jednej ręce wciąż trzymała świecącą różdżkę.

\- Myślałam, że coś ci grozi! Fawkes pojawił się nagle i bałam się, że potrzebujesz pomocy! Dotknęłam go i przeniósł mnie tutaj. – zaczęła się tłumaczyć, zawstydzona, że zdradziecki rumieniec musiał zagościć na jej twarzy.

\- Naprawdę? To dziwne, jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest. Faktycznie, śni… myślałem o tobie i wcześniej mówiłem mu, że ciekaw jestem, jak sobie radzisz z Umbridge, ale musiał sam przejąć inicjatywę… to do niego niepodobne. – Albus lekko uniósł się, co tylko podsyciło zawstydzenie Minerwy. Rozejrzała się, szukając czegokolwiek, czym mogłaby się trochę lepiej okryć. W tej perspektywie mógł widzieć jej prawie całe, blade nogi.

\- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Gdzie się ukrywasz? – spytała, nie mogąc znieść ciszy. I jeszcze to, jak na nią patrzył… jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co widzi.

\- W Irlandii. To był dom mojej ciotki Honorii, ministerstwo nie wie, że zostawiła mi go i chociaż jest w kiepskim stanie, to przecież wiele mi nie trzeba. – odpowiedział czarodziej. Minerwa chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale niezbyt jej to wyszło.

\- Ale to nieważne, na Merlina, ty drżysz, Minnie! – miała ochotę potrząsnąć głową, ale musiał widzieć gęsią skórkę na jej nogach. Na moment zobaczyła jak się waha, ale ostatecznie sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i machnął nią – z ciemnego kąta pomieszczenia przyfrunął do niej puchaty, czerwony szlafrok.

\- Proszę. Może pójdziemy do kuchni, tam jest piec, byłoby ci cieplej i zrobiłbym ci herbaty. Opowiesz mi co słychać w Hogwarcie. – zasugerował czarodziej.

Minerwa z ulgą założyła jego za duży szlafrok i zeskoczyła z łóżka. Szlafrok był rozkosznie ciepły, pachniał nim i sięgał jej w pół łydki. Albus zabrał jedną z poduszek i transmutował ją w parę miękkich kapci. Czarownicy trudno było powstrzymać chichot – bo gdy odrzucił kołdrę, okazało się, że miał na sobie niesamowicie kolorową piżamę w tęczowe pasy.

\- Kuchnia jest po prawej. – wymamrotał czarodziej. Minerwa uznała, że subtelny rumieniec na jego policzkach jest ujmujący.

Miał rację, w kuchni było dużo cieplej. Minerwa usiadła na prostym taborecie, rozglądając się z ciekawością. Było oczywiste, że ten dom wymagał remontu, ale jednocześnie świetnie się nadawał na kryjówkę dla maga, który nie chciał być wyśledzony przez aurorów albo śmierciożerców.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Albus podał jej filiżankę z herbatą i usiadł obok, z kubkiem gorącej czekolady.

\- Masz kontakt z Zakonem? – Minerwa postanowiła poprowadzić tę rozmowę na bezpiecznym gruncie.

\- Dostaję regularnie raporty, posyłam Alastorowi rozkazy dotyczące ochrony przepowiedni, a Severus informuje mnie o sytuacji w Hogwarcie. Nie chciałem ryzykować – jesteś bacznie obserwowana, Minnie. – powiedział ze smutkiem.

\- Tak, Umbridge śledzi mnie na każdym kroku, mam nawet okropne wrażenie, że specjalnie zarządza szlabany dla Gwardii Dumbledore'a w godzinach, w których prowadzę lekcje – ma pewność, że jej nie przyłapię na krzywdzeniu uczniów i ma mnóstwo czasu na śledzenie mnie po zajęciach. Jeszcze trochę, a w Hogwarcie nie będzie już można nawet rozmawiać! – na myśl o różowej landrynie znajomy gniew zawrzał w Minerwie. Przez dobrą godzinę narzekała na nią Albusowi, który z godną podziwu cierpliwością wysłuchiwał jej żali, oferując wsparcie i pociechę płynącą ze swoich mądrych słów. Lecz w pewnym momencie powiedział coś, co zmroziło czarownicę:

\- Obawiam się, że ona mogłaby posunąć się dalej, gdyby ciebie nie było w zamku. – stwierdził Albus. Minerwa zaniepokoiła się:

\- Co masz na myśli? Ona już ich torturuje krwawym piórem, do czego byłaby zdolna? Do Cruciatusa? – zacisnęła dłoń w pięść.

\- Nie wiem, moja droga. Dlatego tak istotne jest, byś była w Hogwarcie, bo gdyby, odpukać, Umbridge posunęła się za daleko, będziesz pierwszą osobą, do której uczniowie zwrócą się po pomoc. – wyjaśnił, delikatnie łapiąc za jej dłoń. Jego palce były dużo cieplejsze niż jej.

\- Tak, masz rację… ale zaraz, na Merlina, co jeśli oni teraz potrzebują mojej pomocy? Co jeśli będą mnie szukać, a mnie nie będzie w wieży Gryffindoru? – Minerwa na moment dała porwać się panice.

\- Spokojnie, Min, jest środek nocy i wątpię, by byli w kłopotach akurat teraz. Oczywiście przepraszam za Fawkesa, za wyrwanie cię ze snu i przestraszenie. Chodź, spróbujmy go przekonać, by zabrał cię z powrotem do zamku. – uścisnął lekko jej dłoń. Spojrzała na niego – tak naprawdę nie chciała wracać do szkoły, nie bez niego. Ostatecznie jednak podniosła się i poszła za nim, z powrotem do sypialni. Fawkes siedział na balustradzie łóżka.

\- Fawkes, przyjacielu, zachowałeś się bardzo nieładnie, zabierając Minerwę z Hogwartu. Chciałbym, byś teraz przeniósł ją z powrotem, by mogła się wyspać przed kolejnym dniem stawiania oporu Umbridge. – czarodziej zwrócił się do ptaka.

Minerwa sięgnęła dłonią do feniksa, ale ten odskoczył, strosząc nieco pióra.

\- Fawkes, co ty wyprawiasz? – Albus zmarszczył brwi, szybko robiąc kilka kroków w stronę magicznego stworzenia, ale ono z wdziękiem uniknęło go i zniknęło z trzaskiem.

\- Fawkes! – zawołała Minerwa z frustracją, ale oto jedyny bezpieczny środek transportu bezpośrednio do jej sypialni się ulotnił. Teleportacja wprost do swojego apartamentu wymagała nagięcia zaklęć antyteleportacyjnych – Minerwa byłaby zmuszona do wysiłku, na który z pewnością nie czuła się gotowa.

\- Przepraszam cię, Minerwo… - zaczął Albus, podchodząc do niej.

\- Nie mam siły, by teleportować się setki kilometrów, ponad morzem i w miejsce, które z definicji jest nienanoszalne. – ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nienawidziła przyznawać się do słabości, ale prawda była taka, że jej siły nie były takie jak kiedyś, a ostatnie lata bardzo je nadwątliły.

\- Nie martw się, teleportuję cię do Hogwartu. – dotknął jej ramienia. Troska w jego oczach tylko podsyciła jej poczucie winy.

\- A co jeśli cię odkryją? Nie mogłabym cię tak narażać… - zaprotestowała. Zamilkła, gdy położył palec na jej ustach.

\- Zaproponowałbym ci zostanie tutaj, ale wiem, że nie będziesz w stanie zasnąć, zamartwiając się o uczniów. I choć samolubnie cieszę się ogromnie, mogąc cię zobaczyć, to mój feniks zupełnie nieodpowiedzialnie wyrwał cię ze snu i przeraził, więc chociaż mogę zaoszczędzić ci tej skomplikowanej teleportacji. – było coś w jego głosie… jakaś nostalgia, która całkowicie zmartwiła Minerwę – przecież znała go tak długo – od razu wyczuła swoisty żal, promieniujący z niego, skrywany przez czysto przyjacielską troskę.

\- Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na rozszczepienie, więc lepiej złap się mnie mocno. – zasugerował czarodziej, zabierając rękę z jej twarzy.

Minerwa wiedziała, że spodziewał się, iż chwyci go za ramię, jak wymagały grzecznościowe reguły teleportacji łącznej. Ale przecież zaraz po tym, jak pojawią się w jej sypialni, on znów zniknie, zostawiając ją samą, z całą magiczną szkołą do nadzorowania. I czy ktokolwiek wiedział na jak długo? Nie, tego krótkiego momentu nie mogła sobie odmówić. Podeszła i przytuliła go mocno, obejmując go rękoma w pasie. Położyła głowę na jego piersi, napawając się tym, że odruchowo przycisnął ją do siebie mocniej, kładąc dłonie na jej plecach.

I zniknęli oboje, by pojawić się w jej sypialni.

Oderwanie się od niego, zrobienie tego kroku w tył było takie trudne…

\- Galopujące gargulce, z tobą nawet teleportacja jest niesamowita. – mruknęła, zanim ugryzła się w język. Zerknęła na niego – uniósł pytająco brwi. Przecież nie mogła mu powiedzieć o tych motylach, trzepoczących jej w brzuchu?

\- Zakładam, że mógłbyś przenieść nas na koniec świata bez najmniejszego wysiłku. – dodała, cofając się o jeszcze jeden bolesny krok.

\- Czasem chciałem. Naiwnie wierząc, że daleko stąd bylibyśmy spokojniejsi, szczęśliwsi. – uśmiechnął się smutno. Przekrzywiła głowę, splatając ręce – to jej przypomniało, że wciąż ma na sobie jego szlafrok.

\- Powinnam ci go oddać. – sięgnęła do paska, którym szlafrok był przewiązany w pasie.

\- Możesz go zatrzy… - Albus urwał, gdy rozchyliła poły szlafroka, a potem wyjęła najpierw jedną, potem drugą rękę z rękawów. Westchnął, gdy zrzuciła go z ramion, magią bez użycia różdżki składając ładnie.

Było coś poza tym, co zawsze widziała w jego migoczących oczach, gdy patrzył na nią. Teraz… sposób, w jaki wodził wzrokiem po całej jej sylwetce… To było prawie, prawie to, co wtedy…

Odwróciła głowę, oddając mu szlafrok. Nie chciała, by widział jak błyszczą jej oczy.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedzieli jednocześnie. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy usiadła na łóżku, odłożyła różdżkę i owinęła się kołdrą dużo zimniejszą niż jego promieniujące ciepłem objęcia. Zastanawiała się, czy bezszelestnie zniknie, czy jeszcze coś powie, czy… wstrzymała oddech, gdy podszedł i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Och, zostań ze mną. – wyszeptała, patrząc wprost w jego oczy.

Zawahał się z zaskoczeniem. Wciąż walczył ze sobą. Z tą szlachetną częścią jego duszy, która pewnie wołała, iż dzieli ich zbyt wiele, iż to byłoby nieodpowiednie, iż to zmieni wszystko. Przecież jej rozsądny umysł alarmował ją dokładnie o tym samym. A jednak… ona już nie miała więcej odwagi. Nie miała odwagi błagać go, by jej nie zostawiał.

On miał jednak odwagę, by powiedzieć:

\- Kocham cię, najdroższa Minerwo. – było tyle prawdy, tyle uczucia, tyle miłości w jego miękkim szepcie.

Tak miękkim jak jego usta, do których sięgnęła, unosząc się na łokciach. Usta, całujące ją tak namiętnie. Jego dłonie odsunęły kołdrę, a potem ujęły jej szyję, w miarę jak ich pocałunek nabierał pasji. Złapała za materiał jego piżamy, przyciągając go do siebie, a potem szybko rozpinając guziki. Naturalnie wślizgnął się do jej łóżka, jego wargi już pieściły jej obojczyk, jego palce już przesuwały się po jej udach, by natrafić na rąbek koszuli nocnej.

\- Albusie. – jęknęła, pragnąc go popędzić, pragnąc by zdjął z niej ten materiał, by nie ustawał, by się nie zatrzymywał, by nie myślał o konsekwencjach.

Lecz wtedy on złapał ją za ramiona i oderwał swoje usta od jej ramienia, by spojrzeć na nią z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Tym razem konsekwencji nie będzie, bo to tylko sen, Minerwo. – migotanie momentalnie zgasło w jego oczach, wraz z zalewającą jej ciało zimną paniką.

Spadali. Lecieli w dół, zimne powietrze smagało ich po twarzach. Trzymała go mocno, ale i tak wyślizgiwał się z jej dłoni. Krzyczała, wołała, by jej nie puszczał, by zatrzymał ich upadek, ale jego oblicze było porażająco smutne.

Ściskała jego dłoń, ale on zdawał się ciążyć bardziej, spadać szybciej. Płakała, gdy już stykały się tylko ich palce.

\- ALBUS! – wrzasnęła, gdy wypuścił jej dłoń i poszybował w dół, dużo szybciej niż ona.

W przepaść. W rozpadlinę, na dnie której już widziała zarysy rozkładających się ciał. Ich odór zaatakował jej nozdrza, nie była w stanie oddychać. Na moment uderzyła w nią absurdalna myśl, że tym razem przynajmniej lecą tam oboje.

I nagle czyjeś ręce pochwyciły ją, uściskiem mocnym, żelaznym. Minerwa zdołała obrócić się w powietrzu – i krzyczała, widząc swoją własną, woskową, pozbawioną emocji twarz. Ograbiona z uczuć Minerwa zatrzymała jej upadek i zaczęła ją ciągnąć w górę, jednocześnie szepcząc zjadliwie do zupełnie przerażonej, prawdziwej Minerwy:

\- Myślałaś, że możesz go mieć, bez stanięcia twarzą w twarz z prawdą, że jesteś potworem, który zataił masowe ludobójstwo, który odebrał mu wspomnienia?

\- TO TYLKO SEN! – odpowiedziała, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę.

Minerwa obudziła się, zlana potem, dysząc ciężko. Odruchowo odrzuciła kołdrę i porwała różdżkę.

Była czwarta rano i siedziała sama w swojej sypialni w wieży Gryffindoru. Zadrżała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że oto jej zdradziecka podświadomość dołączyła do klątwy Grindelwalda w wysiłku pozbawienia jej snu. Albo klątwa wreszcie dotarła do tego nienaruszalnego rezerwuaru pozytywnych uczuć, scentrowanych wokół Albusa i zatruła je, jak zatruwa się studnie wroga.

Doprawdy, jak miała to przetrwać, najbliższe dni i noce, bez pewności, że Albus jest cały i zdrowy? Potrząsnęła głową. Pomyślała, że racją jest, iż najgorsze demony kryją się w nas samych. I że przeświadczenie, że można je zwalczyć, jest kłamstwem. Bo przecież walczyła z tym już tyle lat. A to nadal wracało, coraz silniejsze, coraz bardziej okrutne, coraz bardziej wyczerpujące.

Jak długo miała jeszcze walczyć?

Do momentu, aż Hogwart przestanie jej potrzebować.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Rolando, powiedz wprost czego potrzebujesz, a nie od pół godziny narzekasz na drużynę Slytherinu! – Minerwa straciła cierpliwość.

Zważywszy na to, że Umbridge na dobre rozpanoszyła się w szkole, sam pobyt Rolandy w salonie Minerwy był niebezpiecznie bliski łamania ministerialnych dekretów. Z drugiej jednak strony, było to jedno z niewielu miejsc w zamku, do którego Umbridge jeszcze nie odważyła się wtargnąć. Po tym, jak gargulec odmówił jej dostępu do gabinetu dyrektora, Umbridge zarządziła przeszukania w chatce Hagrida i w pokoju nauczycielskim, jakby spodziewała się znaleźć tam kryjówkę Albusa. Minerwa nie musiała uciekać się do legilimencji, by wiedzieć, że Umbridge podejrzewa ją, Minerwę, o ukrywanie dyrektora. A jednak Dolores musiała jakimś cudem rozumieć, że nauczycielka transmutacji nie jest czarownicą, z którą można zadzierać. Choć czasem wpadała do gabinetu Minerwy, nigdy jeszcze nie przekroczyła progu jej prywatnych komnat.

Rolanda Hooch tymczasem przyszła z przyjacielską wizytą. Zważywszy na żarliwość jej narzekań na drużynę Ślizgonów, naprawdę czegoś bardzo potrzebowała od Minerwy.

\- No dobrze, ale obiecaj, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca. – lekko żółte oczy Rolandy rozbłysły z ożywieniem.

\- Dobrze. Mów. – Minerwa machnęła ręką.

\- Obie wiemy, że nienawidzisz naszej nowej pani dyrektor. Pomyślałam… że może… mogłybyśmy wrócić do starych dobrych czasów, gdy ty i ja zamieniałyśmy życie nauczycieli w piekło. – wypaliła Rolanda, z entuzjazmem na twarzy.

Minerwa z oburzeniem pokręciła głową. Tak, miały mnóstwo zabawy, łamiąc wszystkie punkty regulaminu, ale to nie było właściwie. Nadal miała w pamięci ten zawód, rozczarowanie w oczach Albusa, gdy zrozumiał, że to ona jest tajemniczą wybawicielką Rolandy ze wszelkich opresji.

\- Minnie, pomyśl o tym. Umbridge jest zbyt głupia, by się zorientować, z której strony zostanie zaatakowana, a nie możemy patrzeć z założonymi rękami, jak niszczy ducha Hogwartu. – Rolanda zmieniła ton na błagalny.

\- Ro, nie mogę ryzykować wyrzucenia z Hogwartu. A Umbridge i tak pewnie szuka pretekstu, by się mnie pozbyć. –odpowiedziała smutno Minerwa. Ile razy ugryzła się język, przypominając sobie słowa Albusa: ,, Ale najważniejsze jest, byś została w Hogwarcie."

\- Zrobimy to tak, że nawet nie pomyśli, iż mogłabyś mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Minnie, proszę cię, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

\- Potrzebujecie? – Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Rolanda zmieszała się, aż w końcu wyznała:

\- Zgodziłam się pomóc bliźniakom Weasley w uprzykrzeniu jej dyrektorowania.

\- Rolando! – Minerwa zacisnęła dłonie mocniej na różdżce.

\- Nic ich od tego nie odwiedzie, a z naszą pomocą mieliby większe szanse. Nie mogłam się nie zgodzić, Minnie, zrozum…

\- Nie powstrzymam Umbridge przed wyrzuceniem ich ze szkoły! A do tego niechybnie dojdzie, jeśli spróbują czegoś radykalnego. – Minerwa instynktownie pragnęła chronić swoich uczniów, swoje lwiątka.

\- Minerwo. Im nie zależy na skończeniu Hogwartu. – poważnym tonem rzekła Rolanda. Nauczycielka transmutacji jedynie otworzyła usta, zszokowana.

\- Chcą otworzyć swój własny biznes, zdali SUMY i w ramach ostatniego, najwspanialszego żartu chcą dopiec Umbridge. – wyjaśniła instruktorka latania.

\- Chcą odejść? Ale… przecież poza Hogwartem nie będą bezpieczni… nie, kiedy ich rodzina jest tak blisko związana z Potterem i Albusem! A Molly? Czy ona wie? – Minerwa ciągle nie dowierzała.

\- To bliźniacy. Nie boją się, jak prawdziwi Gryfoni. I nie chcą przysparzać więcej zmartwień matce. – mruknęła Rolanda, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- A ja? Każdego dnia patrzę na dłonie moich uczniów i każdego dnia widzę coraz więcej blizn po krwawym piórze! Każdego dnia drżę o ich bezpieczeństwo, ale wiem, że poza Hogwartem będą jeszcze bardziej zagrożeni! Ro, ja nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby coś im się stało! – Minerwa potarła skroń, próbując odpędzić wizję groty, która już formowała się w jej umyśle. Rolanda lekko ścisnęła jej ramię.

\- Wiem, że się o nich martwisz. Ale to już nie są dzieci, Minerwo. Podjęli decyzję, a my teraz możemy jedynie im pomóc, albo odwrócić się od nich plecami.

Minerwa przez chwilę rozważała słowa przyjaciółki. Znała dwójkę identycznych rudzielców od dawna, pamiętała ich jeszcze jako kilkuletnich urwisów, tak podobnych do Prewettów, braci Molly. Choć wiele z jej siwych włosów było ich sprawką, Minerwa polubiła ich już w pierwszym roku ich nauki.

\- Pomogę im. – postanowiła, znów przywracając na twarz dumną maskę.

\- I to jest Minnie, jaką pamiętam. – oświadczyła z dumą Rolanda.

\- Czy sprecyzowali, jakiej pomocy oczekują? – spytała Minerwa.

\- Planują coś naprawdę… wybuchowego. Jednak nie mają mocy i zaklęć by wykonać niektóre punkty planu. – zaczęła Rolanda, a potem wyjaśniła, co wymyślili Weasley'owie.

Kilka godzin później Minerwa siedziała w pustej klasie transmutacji ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy i zawzięcie zaczarowywała kolejne fajerwerki. Wkładała w to całą swoją wiedzę i chęci, oraz sporą część mocy. Była prawie pewna, że Umbridge nie będzie w stanie przełamać jej zaklęć. Była też równie mocno przekonana, że postępuje słusznie.

Gdzieś głęboko w środku, nadal miała w sobie tą cząstkę energicznej, żywiołowej dziewczyny, nieustannie testującej wszelkie możliwe granice: magii, prawa, sił.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilka dni później wspomnienie szalonych fajerwerków i ucieczki Freda i George'a Weasley nadal wywoływało uśmiech na jej twarzy. Minerwa nie mogła zamarzyć o większym ciosie dla Umbridge, a kartkę z podziękowaniami od bliźniaków, która przyszła dzień po ich odlocie, Minerwa umieściła w specjalnej ramce i wysłała do rezydencji.

Dzisiaj jednak miała wrażenie, że tamta radość była chwilowa. Dostała wiadomość od Syriusza – w Kwaterze Głównej miało odbyć się zebranie całego Zakonu. To była jedyna informacja. Minerwa nie wiedziała, czy na Grimmauld Place znajdzie Albusa, czy ktoś zniknął, czy nastąpił jakiś przełom, kompletnie nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Dodatkowo nie czuła się dobrze, zostawiając Hogwart jedynie pod opieką Filiusa i Pomony – oni byli satelitami Zakonu, nie bezpośrednimi członkami. Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna zostać, ale z drugiej strony była prawą ręką Albusa.

Kilka godzin, obiecała sobie, otulając się szczelniej płaszczem za bramą Hogwartu. Była doskonale świadoma kryjących się w mroku czujnych oczu, obserwujących ją. Dlatego zanim teleportowała się do Londynu, odwiedziła kilka miejsc w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, jako konieczny środek bezpieczeństwa.

Gdy już pojawiła się przed nią zaczarowana kamienica Blacków, Minerwa wyprostowała swój kapelusz wiedźmy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.

\- Minerwo.

Jej serce zalała taka ulga, że aż zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Na środku korytarza stał uśmiechnięty Albus Dumbledore, z migoczącymi błękitnie oczami i błyszczącymi złotymi szatami, dziwnie kontrastującymi z jego srebrną brodą i włosami. Widząc za nim tłum członków Zakonu, Minerwa podeszła do niego i podała mu dłoń, którą on ucałował, a potem przyjacielsko cmoknął ją w oba policzki. Z trudem powstrzymywała się, by nie zarzucić mu ramion na szyję i cieszyć się jego obecnością, wdychać ten znajomy czekoladowo-cytrynowy zapach…

\- Cieszę się, widząc cię w dobrym zdrowiu, dyrektorze. – rzekła, mrugając do niego.

\- Zapraszamy, przybyłaś ostatnia. – Albus delikatnie ujął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do kuchni, w której już zgromadziło się mnóstwo magów. Byli tu aurorzy, z Moodym na czele, kilkoro starych przyjaciół Albusa, Poppy i Severus, Syriusz i Lupin oraz połowa familii Weasley'ów. Minerwa ledwie powstrzymała chichot widząc szerokie uśmiechy Freda i George'a.

Albus szarmancko odsunął dla niej krzesło po swojej prawej stronie, a gdy usiedli, zapadła cisza.

\- Witam wszystkich. Dzisiejsze zebranie będzie poświęcone omówieniu bieżących spraw, zaplanowaniu dalszych działań i oficjalnemu przyjęciu w poczet Zakonu Freda i George'a Weasley'ów. – zarządził Albus.

Minerwa na chwilę się zawahała, ale potem zaczęła klaskać z innymi. Widziała dumę Artura, ale dostrzegała też niepokój Molly – postanowiła, że po tym wszystkim znajdzie chwilę, by porozmawiać z swoją dawną uczennicą.

Zebranie trwało może z godzinę. Minerwa niewiele mówiła, jako że oprócz propagandy ministerstwa była odcięta od większości informacji, ale chłonęła wszystkie ważne wiadomości. Jednocześnie kątem oka obserwowała Albusa, który nadawał ton dyskusji, równocześnie rysując coś w swoim notesie, ułożonym w ten sposób, że nie widziała, co dokładnie zapisywał. Wydawało jej się, że na twarzy przyjaciela przybyło zmarszczek, a w jego głosie słyszała zmęczenie. To tylko oczywiście spotęgowało jej niepokój. Albus musiał być silny, to na nim opierał się Zakon. Miała nadzieję, że reszta nie zauważyła tego wyczerpania na twarzy dyrektora Hogwartu. Ale w końcu ona zawsze była przewrażliwiona gdy chodziło o niego.

\- Zaraz zrobię kolację! I niech nikt nie próbuje się wykręcać, wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni. – oświadczyła Molly, gdy oficjalne zebranie dobiegło końca. Część rzuciła się do pomocy, Minerwa zaś odwróciła się do Albusa.

\- Mieszkasz u Aberfortha? – spytała bezpośrednio.

\- Jestem w ciągłej podróży, moja droga. A chciałabyś, żebym mu coś przekazał? – odpowiedział Albus. Aberforth był jednym z niewielu nieobecnych.

\- Nie, ale wolałabym wiedzieć, gdzie mogę szukać ciebie w razie potrzeby. – zniżyła głos Minerwa, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ja zawsze jestem z tobą, moja droga. – mrugnął do niej Albus, a potem głośno zwrócił się do Freda.

\- Panie Weasley, dodawanie jednej z waszych Bombonierek Lesera do talerza pana Fletchera nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Minerwa pokręciła głową, ale potem zachichotała, przypominając sobie wielkiego fajerwerkowego smoka, goniącego zdezorientowaną Dolores.

\- Co cię tak bawi, Minerwo? – zapytał Lupin, stawiając przed nią talerz z zupą.

\- Żałuj, że nie widziałeś ucieczki bliźniaków z Hogwartu, Remusie. Umbridge była zupełnie bezradna. – odpowiedziała Minerwa.

\- Och, ale nasz mały projekt nie byłby w połowie takim sukcesem, gdyby pani nam nie pomogła, pani profesor! – George z szelmowskim uśmiechem postawił przed nią szklankę kompotu.

\- Minerwo, wiedziałaś o tym co oni zamierzają? – ostry ton Molly przeciął kuchnię. Wszyscy wyczekująco spojrzeli na Minerwę, która nagle poczuła się niezręcznie.

\- Uznałam, że skoro i tak nie wybiję im tego z głowy, mogę przynajmniej trochę im pomóc, Molly. – odparła łagodnie Minerwa. Molly zacisnęła usta i bez przekonania pokiwała głową.

\- Mamo, daj spokój. Profesor McGonagall nie dałaby zrobić nam krzywdy. To dzięki niej przeszliśmy do historii jako największe urwisy w Hogwarcie! – krzyknął Fred. Minerwa lekko uniosła kąciki ust – czuła dumę, że bliźniacy doceniają jej pomoc.

\- O nie! Humcwoci robili kawały, o których wam dwóm się nawet nie śniło! – rzucił Syriusz z wyższością.

\- Nie ma mowy! – odkrzyknęli jednocześnie bliźniacy.

\- Ale to prawda. Niektórym z waszych kawałów, niestety brakuje polotu. – dodał Remus z przekonaniem.

\- Nasze są dużo lepsze! – bronił się zaciekle Fred

\- Huncwoci są legendą! Nikt tak nie zalazł za skórę nauczycielom, jak my! – rzucił Syriusz.

\- Pfff, imiona Weasley'ów będą wypisane w sercach przyszłych pokoleń figlarzy! – prychnął George.

\- Jesteśmy naj… - zaczął Syriusz, ale wtedy ktoś mu przerwał:

\- Przepraszam, ale wszyscy się mylicie.

Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się do Albusa, który uśmiechał się delikatnie. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Zarówno Huncwoci jak i bliźniacy przysporzyli jej więcej siwych włosów i nerwów niż mogłaby zliczyć – nie pamiętała większych rozrabiaków.

\- Nikt z was nie osiągnął takiego geniuszu w sprawianiu kłopotów jak pewien duet ukrywający się pod pseudonimem Xiomara. – rzucił Dumbledore.

Minerwa poczuła zdradziecki rumieniec rozlewający się po twarzy. Na szczęście uwaga wszystkich skupiona była nadal na Albusie.

\- Och, słyszałem o nich. Okryte legendą, z tego względu, że nigdy nie zostały przyłapane na gorącym uczynku. – odezwał się Remus. Moody i Poppy wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

\- One? To były dziewczyny? – spytał George, zaciekawiony.

\- Podobno jedna z nich, inicjatorka szalonych kawałów, była Gryfonką. Druga , zawsze wyciągająca pierwszą z kłopotów musiała być Krukonką, bo była bardzo sprytna. – ciągnął dalej Remus.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że miałeś okazję uczyć Xiomarę. – Syriusz zwrócił się do Albusa. Dyrektor jedynie zachichotał i odpowiedział:

\- Remus ma rację, ale jedna rzecz się nie zgadza – obie były w moim domu. I sprawdziłem – udało im się dokonać niemożliwego – złamały każdy punkt regulaminu szkoły, a nie zostały wyrzucone. – zdradził Albus. Minerwa nerwowo obracała różdżkę w dłoniach … nie, przecież nie on nie może zdradzić tej tajemnicy.

\- Niemożliwe!

\- Moje idolki!

\- Przecież to niesamowite! –zaczęli wykrzykiwać bliźniacy.

\- Każdą zasadę? Wątpię. – Syriusz uniósł sceptycznie brwi, a potem machnął różdżką, przywołując jakąś grubą książkę. Minerwa szybko rozpoznała ,,Historię Hogwartu" i poczuła, jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Rzuciła ostre, belferskie spojrzenie Albusowi, ale ten ją zignorował, z niewinną miną przyglądając się, jak Syriusz przewraca strony w poszukiwaniu regulaminu szkoły.

\- Czy zniszczyły któregoś z ,,kamiennych obrońców szkoły" ? – spytał Syriusz. Minerwa skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie o posągach rycerzy, które nadal drżały, gdy Rolanda przechodziła obok.

\- Tak. I to wszystkie. Biedne posągi były tak zastraszone, że nie chciały zdradzić, kto tak je pokiereszował. – odpowiedział Albus.

\- Czy włamały się do wszystkich pokojów wspólnych?

\- W każdym znaleziono gryfoński szalik i kartkę z pozdrowieniami od Xiomary.

\- Zeszły na dno jeziora?

\- W hallu znaleziono kawałek macki olbrzymiej kałamarnicy, a trytony ogłosiły stan otwartej wrogości na ponad pięć lat.

\- Pomalowały cały zamek na inny kolor?

\- Przez tydzień szukaliśmy przeciwzaklęcia.

\- Chciałbym je poznać. – rozmarzył się Fred.

\- Znasz je. – odpowiedział wesoło Albus. Oko Moody'iego zaczęło obracać się na wszystkie strony, Poppy zakryła usta dłonią. Minerwa poczuła jak krew zupełnie odpływa z jej twarzy.

Zostawił ją z różową ropuchą. Samą. A teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic zrównuje z ziemią jej nauczycielski autorytet!

\- Znam? Kim one są? – Fred z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się.

\- Może będzie dla ciebie podpowiedzią informacja, że Xiomara to drugie imię Rolandy Hooch. – rzucił Albus.

\- PANI HOOCH?! – George otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Zakon na chwilę zamarł, a potem poszczególni jego członkowie zaczęli kiwać głowami – w końcu to było takie oczywiste.

\- Ale jak udało jej się unikać konsekwencji? – zapytała Molly, tym razem bardziej zaciekawiona niż oburzona.

\- A to zasługa drugiej części duetu. Co najzabawniejsze, osoba, która złamała tyle reguł, była stawiana wszystkim za wzór jako prefekt. – zachichotał Albus i tym razem odwrócił się do Minerwy.

Minerwa zbyt długo uczyła się kontrolować swoje emocje, by teraz dać po sobie poznać, jak upokorzona się czuje. Jej twarz pozostawała niewzruszona, gdy Syriusz wykrzyknął:

\- Niemożliwe!

Żaden mięsień na jej twarzy nie drgnął, gdy Tonks zawołała:

\- Fantastyczne!

\- Pani profesor… - Fred i George jednocześnie wykonali najgłębsze ukłony przed Minerwą. Cała sala rozbrzmiała wesołym śmiechem, gdy do wszystkich dotarło, kto złamał te wszystkie szkolne reguły.

Minerwa jednak nadal siedziała nieruchomo. Bariera, jaka dzieliła ją od zgromadzonych wkoło ludzi, nie przepuszczała nic. Sama Minerwa czuła jedynie gorzkie poczucie dziecinnej zdrady. Bo przecież chodziło tylko o żarty, o nic więcej… ale z drugiej strony… poświęciła tyle czasu na budowę swojego surowego, poważnego wizerunku… a Albus nawet nie zapytał jej, czy ma ochotę ujawniać informację o swoich szkolnych latach.

Albus. Czy to dlatego, że on tak ją ignorował sprawiało, że ta błaha z pozoru rzecz tak ją zabolała?

A potem pełen wesołości głos Fletchera wzniósł się ponad ogólny śmiech:

\- Chyba jednak się pomyliłeś, Dumbledore, bo jednym z punktów regulaminu jest zakaz wszelkich bliższych relacji –uczeń- nauczyciel!

Zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. Minerwa nadal ani drgnęła, z kolei kątem oka dostrzegała, że Albus pokrył się takim rumieńcem, jakiego jeszcze u niego nie widziała. Członkowie Zakonu błądzili wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi, szukając potwierdzenia, lub czekając na zaprzeczenie. Ostatecznie odezwał się Moody:

\- To była Rolanda. Podpuściłem ją, że nie pocałuje namiętnie naszego nauczyciela transmutacji. A ona zawsze podejmowała wyzwanie.

\- A więc to twoja sprawka! Moody, przez tydzień bałem się wyjść ze swoich komnat, wierząc, że ona znów mnie gdzieś osaczy! – rzucił już żartobliwie Dumbledore, choć jego głos zadrżał lekko.

Obecni roześmiali się. Minerwa dalej siedziała z obojętną miną i różdżką w jednej ręce. Poppy co chwila rzucała na nią niespokojne spojrzenia, a jednak reszta Zakonu jakby nie zwracała uwagi na jej obojętność. Wreszcie Fred zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej:

\- Pani profesor, jest pani naszą bohaterką. To znaczy zawsze bardzo panią szanowaliśmy, ale teraz… jest pani najbardziej niesamowitą wiedźmą na świecie!

Minerwa doświadczyła bardzo dziwnego uczucia. Złość, niedowierzanie, wzruszenie oraz zmęczenie – mieszanka tego wszystkiego sprawiła, że nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Otworzyła usta, a potem je zamknęła. Potem westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Wyczuła Albusa, odruchowo wyciągającego do niej dłoń.

Odepchnęła go. Magia działała bez zarzutu.

Lecz jej emocje… jej odczucia…

\- Minerwo? – Albus zapytał cicho, a jego ton był … pusty. Obojętny.

Wreszcie Minerwa znalazła siłę, by się odezwać. Znalazła ją w wspomnieniu poważnego czarodzieja o zielonych oczach, mówiącego do niej z pietyzmem o konieczności zachowania kontroli.

\- Pół roku, Fred. Większość naszych psot wydarzyła się w ciągu pierwszego semestru mojego czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. A potem Grindelwald zamordował mi rodziców. A potem ja musiałam mordować. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, ilu ludzi każdy a nas ma na sumieniu? I na kogo byś postawił, że zabił najwięcej? – Minerwa mówiła cicho, groźnie. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze strachem.

\- Pani profesor… - zaczął drżącym głosem George, ponieważ Fred zaniemówił.

\- Na kogo byś postawił? Na Dumbledore'a? Na Moody'iego? Pewnie nigdy nie pomyślałbyś, że surowa McGonagall mogłaby kogoś zabić, tak jak nie pomyślałeś, że mogłaby kiedykolwiek rozmyślnie złamać szkolny regulamin. A jednak. Zabiłam dziesiątki, Weasley. Czarownice i czarodzieje padali z mojej różdżki, martwi. I myślisz, że żałuję, że teraz postąpiłabym inaczej? Nie. Zabiłabym ich znów, zabiłabym ich więcej, bez mrugnięcia okiem. A wiesz dlaczego? Dlatego byś ty mógł w spokoju chodzić do Hogwartu i robić swoje kawały! – Minerwa wstała, a jej różdżka zalśniła lekko, gdy się wyprostowała. Wiedziała, że robi imponujące wrażenie – widziała lęk i niedowierzanie na twarzach zgromadzonych.

\- Fred i George, profesor McGonagall chciała wam przez to powiedzieć, jako nowym członkom Zakonu, że to jest wojna i tu nie ma miejsca na żarty. Wojna zmienia ludzi, czasem ujawniając w nich cechy, o których nigdy byście ich nie podejrzewali. – odezwał się Albus.

\- Och, tak, właśnie to miałam na myśli. – rzuciła Minerwa zjadliwie. Potem machnięciem różdżki przywołała swój płaszcz i ruszyła do wyjścia. Nie obchodziły jej pełne strachu spojrzenia, jakie wymieniła Poppy z Alastorem, zdumienie na twarzach reszty Zakonu, niezrozumienie na buziach bliźniaków. Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Albus również wstaje i idzie za nią.

Dogonił ją w korytarzu.

\- Minerwo… - złapał ją za ramię i obrócił twarzą do siebie. Pozwoliła mu na to. Chciała, by widział gniew w jej oczach.

\- Rozumiem, że możesz być na mnie zła, ale to przedstawienie było niepotrzebne. – rzekł Albus.

\- Zła? Na ciebie? Za cóż to? Za zrównanie z ziemią autorytetu, nad którym ciężko pracowałam latami? Za przypomnienie mi o wojnie, która kosztowała mnie zdrowie i spokój umysłu? Za uświadomienie mi, jak głupią i naiwną nastolatką byłam w ich wieku? – coraz bardziej podnosiła głos, a jej słowa były ledwie zrozumiałe z powodu twardego, szkockiego akcentu.

\- Nie chciałem… - defensywny ton tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozwścieczył.

\- Nie, ty zawsze…

\- PARSZYWI GŁUPCY, BEZCZESZCZĄCY DOM MOICH PRZODKÓW! Ty rozhisteryzowana szlamo, która straciłaś prawo do nazywania się krewną Blacków! Ty arogancka wiedźmo, która pohańbiłaś swą reputację, oddając się temu wielbicielowi mugolaków, Dumbledore'owi! – piskliwe wrzaski Walburgi Black wzniosły się nawet ponad kłótnię Albusa i Minerwy. Członkowie Zakonu wybiegli z kuchni, zmuszając Minerwę i Albusa do cofnięcia się w stronę frontowych drzwi. Albus gwałtownie machnął różdżką, portret Walburgi dosięgło potężne zaklęcie, wypalając dziurę tuż przy namalowanej głowie czarownicy. Syriusz z Remusem zasunęli zasłony, ale byli bladzi – każdy chyba wyczuwał zdenerwowanie Albusa, bo mag już nie ukrywał swojej aury, pulsującej groźnie.

\- Powinnaś się uspokoić i wrócić do Hogwartu. Jest kluczowe, by jedno z nas było w zamku. – czarodziej mocno zaciskał palce na różdżce. Minerwa zastanawiała się, jak daleko byłby w stanie się posunąć, by działała zgodnie z jego machinacjami.

\- Jakieś jeszcze rozkazy, dyrektorze? – spytała lodowatym tonem. Widziała zatroskane spojrzenie Molly, która popychała bliźniaków z powrotem do kuchni.

\- To nie jest łatwa sytuacja dla nas wszystkich, chciałbym, żebyś o tym pamiętała. I nie było moją intencją przypominanie ci o wojnie, ani o niczym, co uważasz za bolesne wspomnienia. – odpowiedział, jego oczy nie migotały. Miała ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Bolesne wspomnienia?

\- Gdyby dobre intencje usprawiedliwiały twoje działania, to nie czułbyś się winny planując, jak mnie wyeliminować, zanim zaszkodzę twoim planom, prawda? Wiesz co, może zabij mnie teraz, od razu, w końcu od zawsze moim największym marzeniem było umrzeć przed tobą! Grindelwald prawie je spełnił, pamiętasz? – okrutnie zaatakowała. Nie wiedziała skąd znalazła w sobie tyle głupoty, by to powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony, czuła się jakby… jakby on odtrącał ją na nowo, tylko że teraz za pocieszenie nie miała pewności, że robi to dla niej, dla jej dobra i przyszłości. Teraz nadrzędnym celem było większe dobro i to ją równocześnie złościło i przerażało.

\- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz. – zrobił trzy kroki do przodu, zmuszając ją do oparcia się plecami o drzwi. Patrzył na nią z taką intensywnością, że aż bała się odetchnąć. Na ile on panował nad sobą? Zraniła go tak okrutnie… lecz jej własny gniew nie minął, jakaś wściekła część jej chciała jeszcze przekręcić wbity sztylet, zobaczyć, do czego gotów byłby się posunąć, maksymalnie zdenerwowany.

\- Albusie, nie wybaczyłbyś sobie, gdybyś ją skrzywdził. – ktoś położył dłoń na ramieniu czarodzieja. Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że to Severus Snape, który musiał przebywać w którymś z salonów, przygotowując eliksiry dla Zakonu. Teraz zaś ten dzielny mężczyzna usiłował uratować ich wszystkich. I musiał mieć rację, bo w oczach Albusa błysnęło coś na kształt przerażenia. Cofnął się o krok.

\- Profesor McGonagall, najlepiej będzie, jak wróci pani do Hogwartu. – Severus sprytnie ustawił się tuż obok Albusa i Minerwa zrozumiała, że nauczyciel eliksirów byłby gotów wpaść pomiędzy nich, gdyby nie zdołali powstrzymać swoich nerwów na wodzy.

Minerwa użyła magii, by otworzyć drzwi znajdujące się za jej plecami. Nie spuszczała oczu z Albusa. Doprawdy, miała wrażenie że oboje są jak dzikie zwierzęta, balansujące na krawędzi swoich instynktów, gotowe rzucić się na siebie, rozszarpać jedno drugie. Trudno było jej ruszyć się z miejsca. Severus chyba uznał, że pora przejąć inicjatywę. Pchnął lekko Albusa w środka korytarza, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie Alastorowi, a sam ujął łokieć Minerwy i pociągnął ją na ulicę, mamrocząc uspokajająco:

\- Już, musisz na nowo zbudować kontrolę…

\- On już by nie żył, gdybym się nie kontrolowała! – zawołała Minerwa. Zdążyła zobaczyć ból na obliczu Albusa, ale potem Severus zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi, a numer trzynasty zniknął.

\- Wy dwoje jesteście naprawdę niemożliwi. – mruknął Severus, odprowadzając ją do zapuszczonego parku, skąd mogła się teleportować. Nie skomentowała – za kogo on się uważał, by się wtrącać?

Teleportując się do Hogwartu, pomyślała, że już przestała być pewna, czy kocha czy nienawidzi Albusa Dumbledore. W końcu, jak on mógł tak ją potraktować?! Jak…. Jak…

Ale z drugiej strony… okłamała go, wręcz zdradziła go i oszukiwała każdego dnia.

Okradła go ze wspomnień. Miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ukradła wspomnienia wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore. Wspomnienia nic nie warte.

Pustka powróciła, znajoma i nadal powodująca ból.


	36. Rozdział 36

Potter się spóźniał. Minerwa jednak z całej siły stłumiła rodzącą się irytację. Nie ważne, jak okropnie się czuła, jak bolała ją szczęka od nieustannego zaciskania zębów, jak szczypały ją przedramiona poorane krwawymi ranami, które sama zadawała sobie przez ostatnie noce. Nie ważne jak wycieńczone było jej ciało, jak udręczony był jej umysł, jak napięte były jej nerwy.

Musiała tu być, dla nich. Dla uczniów. Dla Pottera. Nie ze względu na rozkazy Albusa. Teraz jego władza nad nią wydawała jej się już zupełnie nieistotna.

Nic nie mogło usunąć jej z Hogwartu. Ani ministerstwo, ani Albus Dumbledore. Odpowiadała jedynie przed uczniami, których poprzysięgła chronić.

Dlatego z lodowatą obojętnością ignorowała siedzącą w kącie Dolores Umbridge. Ignorowała jej irytujące pióro i notatnik, ignorowała jej wściekle różowe szaty ze śmiesznym kołnierzem z falbanek, ignorowała jej złośliwy uśmiech. Była ponad tym.

I wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i do jej gabinetu wpadł zasapany Harry Potter.

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor. Zapomniałem… - zaczął się tłumaczyć, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie szkodzi. – odpowiedziała pogodnie Minerwa, choć w tym czasie Umbridge w kącie pociągnęła nosem. Gdy Potter zauważył Wielką Inkwizytorkę, zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Usiądź, Potter. – rzuciła Minerwa, a potem zaczęła przerzucać broszurki i ulotki zaścielające biurko. Sama była zaskoczona,tym jak trzęsły się jej dłonie. Wmówiła sobie, iż to irracjonalny strach przed tym, że Potter mógłby dostrzec przesiąkające krwią bandaże skryte pod czarnymi, grubymi rękawami szaty.

Zbierając cały swój spokój, Minerwa łagodnie zapytała Harry'ego o jego plany. Była ich bardzo ciekawa- gdyby nie różowa ropucha, zaprosiłaby go do swojego salonu i poczęstowała herbatą, słuchając tego, jak ten wyjątkowy chłopiec wyobraża sobie swoją przyszłość.

Ale wtedy pewnie powiedziałby jej, że jego jedynym planem jest zabicie Voldemorta.

A ona, znając przepowiednię, nie mogłaby mu zaprzeczyć.

\- No więc… myślałem… że może będę aurorem. – wymamrotał Harry.

Czas dla Minerwy jakby się zatrzymał. Początkowo poczuła dodatkowy ból – przecież to była ostatnia rzecz, której by pragnęła dla któregokolwiek z uczniów, a już szczególnie dla Harry'ego. Praca w ciągłym stresie, zbyt niebezpieczna… nawet gdyby Voldemort upadł, to nie była przyjemna i spokojna robota. Wyczerpujące szkolenie, przysięgi na wierność, mordowanie…

A potem przypomniała sobie piętnastoletnią dziewczynę, która marzyła tylko o tym.

Wspomniała potężnego maga.. który choć nienawidził jej decyzji, nie przeszkodził jej… do czasu…

\- Do tego są potrzebne najwyższe oceny. – zaczęła, ignorując ból w sercu. Wyciągnęła czarną broszurkę z Biura Aurorów, dalej mówiąc o karierze aurora. Postanowiła na razie nie zdradzać Potterowi, że sama kiedyś należała do szeregów tego elitarnego grona. Zastanawiała się, ile Umbridge wie o jej życiu przed Hogwartem – ale nie mogła wiedzieć więcej niż było w jej oficjalnych, nieutajnionych aktach. A tam było niewiele, w końcu Minerwa sama o to zadbała.

Z stoicyzmem opisywała Potterowi przedmioty, do których powinien się przyłożyć, ignorując kaszlnięcia Dolores. W pewnym momencie jednak szkocki temperament wziął w górę:

\- Może dać ci cukierek od kaszlu, Dolores? – zapytała z udawaną uprzejmością, nawet nie patrząc na Umbridge.

\- Och nie, dziękuję bardzo. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy mogłabym się na chwileczkę wtrącić, Minerwo.. – zaśmiała się wiedźma.

\- Chyba już to zrobiłaś. – wycedziła Minerwa przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Właśnie się zastanawiam, czy pan Potter ma odpowiedni temperament na aurora. – zapiała słodko Umbridge.

\- Naprawdę? – prychnęła wyniośle Minerwa i ciągnęła dalej przerwany wątek, jednocześnie z ironią myśląc, że skoro przyjęli ją, z jej legendarnym już wtedy temperamentem, to Potter dostanie się spokojnie. - …zwłaszcza profesor Lupin uważał, że… CZY JESTEŚ NAPRAWDĘ PEWNA, DOLORES, ŻE NIE CHCESZ CUKIERKA OD KASZLU? – Minerwa podniosła głos do tego stopnia, że jej słowa zawibrowały w powietrzu.

\- Och nie, nie trzeba, Minerwo. Ale pomyślałam sobie, że chyba nie masz przed sobą ostatnich stopni Harry'ego z obrony przed czarną magią. Jestem pewna, że przesłałam ci notkę z tymi stopniami… - odezwała się przymilnie Dolores.

\- Myślisz o tym? – Minerwa wyciągnęła z akt Pottera różowy arkusik, zerknęła na niego z niesmakiem i włożyła z powrotem do teczki.

\- Tak, więc jak mówiłam, Potter, profesor Lupin uważał, że masz wybitne uzdolnienia w tym zakresie, co jest szczególnie ważne dla aurora…

\- Zrozumiałaś moją notkę, Minerwo? – tym razem Umbridge przerwała jej bezpośrednio, co tylko bardziej zdenerwowało Minerwę.

\- Oczywiście. – ostatkiem woli powstrzymywała swoją moc.

\- Więc jestem trochę zdezorientowana… Obawiam się, że nie bardzo rozumiem jak możesz dawać panu Potterowi fałszywą nadzieję, że…

\- Fałszywą nadzieję? – powtórzyła Minerwa, nadal nie patrząc na Umbridge. - Otrzymał wysokie oceny ze wszystkich sprawdzianów z obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, Minerwo, ale jeśli przeczytasz uważnie moją notkę, to zrozumiesz, że Harry ma żałosne wyniki na moich lekcjach…

Tym razem Minerwa przechyliła się w bok, by spojrzeć tej żałosnej czarownicy prosto w oczy.

\- Powinnam wyrazić się jaśniej. Otrzymał wysokie oceny ze wszystkich sprawdzianów z obrony przed czarną magią przeprowadzonych przez kompetentnego nauczyciela.

Poczuła lekkie zadowolenie, gdy ten kretyński uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Umbridge. Nieprawowita dyrektorka zaczęła zaciekle skrobać piórem w swoim notesie. Minerwa wróciła do rozmowy z Potterem. A jednak, Dolores nie zamierzała dawać za wygraną – nieustannie przerywała Minerwie. Starsza czarownica próbowała to ignorować, ale potem…

\- …a to oznacza, że ten chłopiec ma taką samą szansę zostać aurorem, jak Dumbledore wrócić do tej szkoły.

\- To znaczy, że ma dużą szansę. – oświadczyła z mocą Minerwa. I co zaskakujące, gorąco wierzyła w te słowa, bez względu na swoje ostatnie starcie z Albusem. Ostatecznie, nie można było tak łatwo pogrążyć lojalności budowanej przez dekady. Minerwa właśnie zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Potter jest notowany. – powiedziała głośno Umbridge.

\- Potter został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. – głos Minerwy był bardziej donośny – jak zwykle, gdy zabierała się do obrony jednego ze swoich lwiątek.

Umbridge wstała, ale to nie dało żadnego efektu, ze względu na jej mało imponujący wzrost.

\- Potter nie ma najmniejszych szans, by kiedykolwiek zostać aurorem! – wrzasnęła marionetka ministra.

Minerwa również się podniosła, a potem wyprostowała się na pełną wysokość, spotęgowaną przez jej kapelusz czarownicy i wysoko uniesioną głowę.

\- Potter. Osobiście pomogę ci zostać aurorem, nawet jeśli to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię! Nawet jeśli będę musiała ćwiczyć z tobą nocami, zrobię wszystko, byś osiągnął wymagane rezultaty! – krzyknęła Minerwa. Harry patrzył na nią z mieszaniną podziwu i wdzięczności oraz… troski, jeśli się nie myliła.

\- Minister magii nigdy nie zatrudni Harry'ego Pottera! – wrzasnęła Umbridge.

\- Kiedy Potter będzie gotowy do pracy, może już będziemy mieli nowego ministra magii! – Minerwa pozwoliła, by ogarnęła ją furia.

\- Aha! – Umbridge wycelowała swój gruby paluch w nauczycielkę transmutacji.- Tak! Tak, tak, tak, oczywiście! I tego właśnie pragniesz, tak, Minerwo McGonagall? Chcesz, żeby Korneliusza Knota zastąpił Albus Dumbledore! Myślisz, że zajmiesz moje miejsce, że zostaniesz starszym podsekretarzem ministra i przyszłą dyrektorką szkoły!

Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy – nie obchodziło jej, że jej źrenice muszą lśnić magią gotującą się w jej ciele, w jej umyśle. Nie musiała czytać umysłu Umbridge, by wiedzieć, że różowa ropucha jest o krok od oskarżenia jej o coś… o bycie….

\- Bredzisz. – rzuciła z najwyższą pogardą. – Potter, na tym koniec naszej konsultacji na temat twojej przyszłości. – Minerwa postanowiła, że najważniejsze to odciągnąć Harry'ego od tego, by nie dosięgły go konsekwencje jej wybuchu. Lecz on wciąż siedział nieruchomo, bledszy niż zazwyczaj. I wtedy Umbridge zaszczebiotała słodko:

\- Ale przecież ty nie musisz być dyrektorką by spać w dyrektorskim łóżku, prawda, Minerwo?

Czy były jeszcze jakieś uświęcone granice uprzejmości? Bo granice kontroli… te Minerwa przesuwała coraz dalej, nie zważając na wymagany przy tym wysiłek. Jej ojciec, lord Robert McGonagall przestrzegał ją przed tym. ,,Będą cię nazywać wiedźmą, dziwadłem, najgorszymi możliwymi sformułowaniami. Będą atakować twój honor i twoją godność. Nie możesz pozwolić by to pozbawiało cię kontroli. Kontrola. Bez względu na to, co o tobie powiedzą."

\- Co dokładnie sugerujesz, Dolores? – jej głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Wibrował jednak magią i twardym, szkockim akcentem. Niósł w sobie jej dziedzictwo.

\- Cóż, zawsze mnie zastanawiało, jak tak młoda i niedoświadczona osoba została z miejsca nauczycielką transmutacji, opiekunką Gryffindoru i zastępcą dyrektora w drugiej po ministerstwie najważniejszej magicznej instytucji na Wyspach. – Dolores przekrzywiła głowę, by ukazać Minerwie swój fałszywy uśmieszek.

\- To proste, profesor McGonagall była najbardziej kompetentną kandydatką na te stanowiska! – zawołał Harry, przekręcając krzesło – teraz siedział bokiem i do Minerwy, i do Dolores – nie miał różowej ropuchy za plecami.

\- Najbardziej kompetentną w zaspokajaniu swojego przełożonego?

Harry zareagował najszybciej – zerwał się z krzesła i potraktowałby Umbridge jakimś paskudnym urokiem, ale Minerwa niewerbalnie przywołała jego różdżkę, rozbrajając go. Sama różowa ropucha cofnęła się o kilka kroków, patrząc nieufnie na teraz już dwie różdżki w dłoniach Minerwy.

\- Zaatakujesz mnie, Minerwo McGonagall? – Umbridge bała się, to było oczywiste.

\- Nie, ale sugeruję, byś opuściła mój gabinet. Nie mamy sobie już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Co jednak zostało powiedziane, nie zostanie zapomniane, Dolores. – Minerwa wciąż utrzymywała kontrolę. Przecież swój honor pochowała już dawno, już zdążyła go opłakać.

Umbridge nie odważyła się odwrócić. Wycofała się, nie spuszczając oczu z różdżek w dłoniach Minerwy. Na progu warknęła jedynie:

\- Twoje panowanie w Hogwarcie się skończyło, kochanico Dumbledore'a!

Harry podniósł zaciśnięte pięści i byłby zaatakował Umbridge, ale Minerwa znów była szybsza:

\- Impedimenta. – ruchy chłopaka zostały spowolnione, co pozwoliło uciec Umbridge. Wybiegła z gabinetu, zostawiając po sobie jedynie mdły zapach przegniłych kwiatów.

Minerwa odczekała jeszcze dobrą minutę, a potem zakończyła zaklęcie spowalniające ruchy Harry'ego.

\- Podła ministerialna lafirynda! – zawołał Gryfon, trzęsąc się gniewu. Minerwa minęła go obojętnie, udając się do swojego salonu.

\- Zabiłbym ją! Udusił gołymi rękami, albo potraktował Cruciatusem! – denerwował się Harry, ale podążył za nią – wciąż ściskała w dłoni jego różdżkę.

\- Miałeś kontrolować swój temperament. – rzuciła Minerwa, przywołując puszkę pełną piernikowych traszek. Harry posłusznie wziął jedną, ale zaprotestował gwałtownie:

\- Przecież to co ona mówiła… te wierutne kłamstwa, ta niewybaczalna potwarz, jak pani była w stanie kontrolować swój temperament? – podziw mieszał się w jego głosie ze szczerym zdumieniem. Co miała mu odpowiedzieć? Że już nie miała sił by reagować na każdą obrazę? Że poprzysięgła tkwić w Hogwarcie, bez względu na wszystko?

\- Myślisz, że pierwszy raz spotkałam się z tego typu zarzutami, Potter? – odpowiedziała impulsywnie, zaraz żałując swych słów, bo Harry zmarszczył czoło i obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Im częściej powtarza się kłamstwa, ludzie zaczynają w nie wierzyć! Jak ona śmiała? Gdyby Dumbledore był tutaj, nie pozwoliłby… - zaczął od nowa chłopak, a Minerwa wiedziała, że jego frustracja wynika tylko częściowo z dzisiejszych kłamstw Umbridge – ten gniew nawarstwiał się w nim już cały rok, odkąd ministerstwo usilnie starało się oczernić go w oczach całej magicznej społeczności.

\- Potter, Dumbledore'a tu nie ma! – Minerwa podniosła głos, jej ręce zadrżały. Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i obydwoje już wiedzieli, że ich twarze odbijają te same emocje – zagubienie, ból porzucenia, strach przed zdradą i przekonanie o niesprawiedliwości losu. Rozumieli się.

\- Powinien tu być. Przy Hogwarcie. Przy pani. Przy mnie. – wyszeptał chłopak, odwracając twarz. Zdążyła jednak zobaczyć lśniące bardziej oczy. Westchnęła, podniosła się i usiadła na kanapie obok niego. Uradowało ją, że nie wzdrygnął się, gdy położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Harry, znam dyrektora od dobrych kilku dekad. Wiem, że kiedy skupia się na dobrze ogółu, zasadniczo zapomina o uczuciach jednostek. Taki już jest – wierzy, że jego szlachetne motywacje usprawiedliwiają te drobne w jego opinii nieporozumienia. – Minerwa pragnęła brzmieć racjonalnie, rozsądnie. Lecz w środku miała ochotę polemizować ze własnymi słowami, buntować się przeciwko usprawiedliwianiu Albusa, zupełnie tak jak Harry:

\- Ale jak porzucenie Hogwartu może służyć dobru ogółu? Przecież bez niego jesteśmy słabi jak nigdy, przecież nie zostawił nam nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc, nie wyjaśnił… - Harry spojrzał na nią, udręczony swoim niezrozumieniem oczekiwań Dumbledore'a względem swojej osoby. Minerwa, która żyła z tym od tak dawna, uśmiechnęła się współczująco.

\- Albus nie porzuciłby nas, gdyby w nas nie wierzył. Ufa, że poskromimy swoje temperamenty, że zachowamy spokój i rozsądek. Że wzniesiemy się ponad nasze emocje, że choćby ciebie nazywali jego marionetką, a mnie jego kochanicą, będziemy trwali, nieugięci, dla Hogwartu i tych, na których nam zależy. – wyjaśniła czarownica, nagle czerpiąc dumę z tego, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo Albus ją zranił, jak czuła się porzucona, wciąż jest gotowa podążać drogą wytyczaną przez niego. Skąd to się brało? Miała ochotę zachichotać, bo odpowiedź była tyle katastrofalna, co śmieszna, tyle bolesna, co prawdziwa – z miłości.

\- To akurat byłaby prawda. – mruknął Harry. Minerwa uniosła brwi. Gryfon nagle zrobił się zupełnie czerwony i szybko sprostował:

\- Miałem na myśli to, że często czuję się jak jego marionetka. Nie że pani… Umbridge zasługuje na najgorsze klątwy za obrażanie pani. – Harry pokiwał głową z wdzięcznością, kiedy oddała mu jego różdżkę.

\- Najgorsze klątwy… - powtórzyła Minerwa. Nagle zrobiło jej się zimno. Nie, tego nie życzyłaby najgorszemu wrogowi…

\- Pani profesor? – Harry przyglądał się z niepokojem jak jej dłoń bezwładnie opada z jego ramienia.

\- Potter, musisz być ostrożny. Nie ulegać swojemu temperamentowi i nie pakować się w kłopoty, nawet jeśli twoje intencje byłyby tak szlachetne jak dzisiaj. – Minerwa powróciła do swojego belferskiego tonu. Musiała wziąć się w garść.

\- Postaram się, pani profesor, ale jeśli ona jeszcze raz ….

\- Wtedy sama sobie z nią poradzę. Potrafię o siebie zadbać, Potter. – zamieniła traszkę w swojej dłoni w porcelanową figurkę różowej ropuchy i zgniotła ją w palcach. Harry pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

\- Doceniam twoją postawę, Harry, ona sprawi, że będziesz wyśmienitym aurorem. Ale musisz pracować nad swoją kontrolą i opanowaniem. I nad eliksirami, bo profesor Snape nie przyjmie cię w przyszłym roku, jeśli nie zdasz dobrze SUMÓW. – starała się, by jej ton był lekki, by chłopak nie wyłapał tej melancholii w jej głosie, związanej ze wspomnieniem sprzed tylu lat, gdy ona sama była na jego miejscu – chętna do udziału w wojnie, która miała ją zniszczyć.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. – Harry uśmiechnął się – Minerwa poczuła wzruszenie, bo jego wdzięczność przypominała jej Lily i Jamesa.

\- Pamiętaj, kontrola. – Minerwa machnęła ręką, otwierając drzwi. Harry skłonił się i wybiegł, pewnie by opowiedzieć Hermionie i Ronowi o swoich poradach zawodowych.

Minerwa zaś wzięła głęboki oddech i czym prędzej otoczyła się dodatkową tarczą. Od teraz była w otwartym konflikcie z pupilką Knota . Od teraz była wrogiem ministerstwa. I była tu sama. Bez Albusa, który przecież zawsze sprawiał, że czuła się pewniejsza, potężniejsza, szczęśliwsza. Harry poruszył tą strunę, której nawet ostatnia kłótnia z Albusem nie zdołała zerwać – strunę odpowiedzialną za piękną melodię. Chłopak miał rację, że Albus powinien tu być, przy niej.

Przy niej, blisko. Przy niej, u jej boku.

A może to ona powinna być przy nim? Przy nim, dla niego, przez niego i wobec niego? Nie, on nakazał jej zostać. Bo cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, musiała być w Hogwarcie.

Kochanka Dumbledore'a. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dlaczego to tak bolało? Bo tak bardzo pragnęła, by było prawdą?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa z westchnieniem spojrzała na swoje przedramiona, poznaczone na przemian bliznami i krwawiącymi szramami – coraz częściej zaklęcia zasklepiające rany nie działały – bo raniła się zbyt często – praktycznie każdej nocy. Wilgotną szmatką otarła świeżą krew – biała tkanina błyskawicznie zabarwiła się na czerwono. Czarownica przepłukała ją zimną wodą i powiesiła do wyschnięcia. Postanowiła ubrać czarne szaty z grubymi, długimi rękawami – chociaż podejrzewała, że i tak będzie musiała się przebrać, gdy krew zacznie przesiąkać przez materiał.

Ale z drugiej strony, była niedziela i Minerwa nie musiała się pokazywać – wystarczy, że przyjdzie na któryś z posiłków by zachować pozory. Postanowiła wykluczyć śniadanie – na tą chwilę kompletnie nie miała apetytu.

Powinna sprawdzić, czy Gryfoni przygotowują się do egzaminów, czy pakują się w kłopoty. Zamknęła oczy i zmieniła się w swą kocią formę. Przysiadła, zerknąwszy na swe przednie łapki – ciemna, zastygająca krew zlepiała szare futerko, zwracając uwagę. Nauczycielka skupiła się – denerwowało ją, że to, co kiedyś przychodziło jej naturalnie, teraz wymagało maksymalnego skupienia i wysiłku. Ostatecznie jednak udało się – gdy podeszła do lustra stojącego w rogu jej sypialni widziała zupełnie czarną kotkę o intensywnie zielonych oczach. Rany na jej przednich łapach nie były już tak widoczne, chociaż w kompletnie kocim odruchu Minerwa wylizała je porządnie. Krew była słono-gorzka – ten drugi smak warunkowany był miksturami uzupełniającymi krew na bazie piołunu, jakie ostatnio zażywała.

Zajrzała do pokoju wspólnego – większość Gryfonów zabrała się za odrabianie prac domowych po śniadaniu, albo za naukę do SUMÓW bądź OWUTEMÓW. Minerwa nie znalazła tu jednak tych, których miała nadzieję zobaczyć – Pottera, Weasley'a i Granger. Wmawiając sobie, że nie wpakowaliby się w żadne kłopoty, zabrała się za poszukiwania.

Dwie godziny obchodziła cały zamek. A ich nigdzie nie było. Ani na błoniach, ani w Wielkiej Sali, ani na Wieży Astronomicznej, ani nawet w lochach. Mogli być w tym całym Pokoju Życzeń, ale po tym, jak Umbridge ich tam przyłapała, pewnie uważali to miejsce za mało bezpieczne. Może wybrali się gdzieś z Hagridem? Żeby zobaczyć jego chatkę, powinna wspiąć się na Wieżę Północną, w której mieszkała Trelawney.

Wspominając dziwną przepowiednię wygłoszoną przez wróżbitkę na początku tego roku, Minerwa pięła się w górę, sycząc, gdy za wiele ciężaru przekładała na zranione, przednie łapy. I nagle wyczuła znajome zapachy i usłyszała dobrze znane głosy:

\- To sowa Freda!

Złote Trio siedziało w szerokim wykuszu okna piętro pod drabiną prowadzącą do klasy Sybilli. Hermiona zeskoczyła z parapetu, by Harry mógł otworzyć okno i odebrać list od niespokojnej sowy.

\- Jest zaadresowany do mnie! – zauważył zdumiony Harry. Ronald zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona dostrzegła Minerwę:

\- A tobie co się stało, kochana? Chodź, kici, kici. – dziewczyna usiadła obok Ronalda, rozkładając dłonie w zapraszającym geście.

Minerwa sama nie wiedziała, gdzie był w tym momencie jej rozsądek, ale wskoczyła na parapet i usiadła z godnością między Harry'm a Hermioną. Dziewczyna zaczęła delikatnie głaskać jej grzbiet. Drugą dłonią uniosła jedną z jej przednich łap. Zmarszczyła czoło – musiała dostrzec rany, lepkie od zastygającej krwi. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni chusteczkę i zaczęła je wycierać ostrożnie. Minerwa zamruczała cicho.

\- I co napisali? – Ronald był wyraźnie zainteresowany treścią listu bliźniaków – Minerwa z dołu widziała ich znajome, zamaszyste podpisy.

\- Zostali członkami Zakonu Feniksa. – oznajmił Harry, Minerwie wydawało się, że słyszy w jego głosie nutkę zazdrości.

\- I napisali o tym tobie? – Hermiona uniosła brwi.

\- Podobno nastroje nie są najlepsze. Ludzie martwią się o Hogwart. – Harry oparł plecy o gruby zamkowy mur. Jego dłoń z czułością pogładziła drewnianą okiennicę – można było łatwo zrozumieć, że Hogwart znaczy dla tego chłopca więcej niż dla innych uczniów.

\- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Bez Dumbledore'a, z Umbridge pełniącą dyrektorskie obowiązki, szkoła jest bardzo narażona na atak śmierciożerców. – zauważyła rozsądnie Hermiona.

\- Ale gdyby coś się działo, Dumbledore by wrócił. Nie porzuciłby nas, bo zabrali mu stanowisko. – Ronald rozłożył ręce. Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Dziwne.

\- Co dziwne? Napisali coś jeszcze? – Ronald niecierpliwie się wychylił, ale tym sposobem zderzył się głową z Hermioną. Obydwoje zarumienili się mocno, mamrocząc szybkie przeprosiny. Minerwa zamiauczała ze zdumieniem. Ron i Hermiona? To było interesujące.

\- Napisali, że powinniśmy zaopiekować się McGonagall.

Dłoń Hermiony na głowie Minerwy znieruchomiała, a Ron roześmiał się:

\- My mamy opiekować się McGonagall? To ona opiekuje się nami, dzielnie stawiając opór Umbridge! – jego słowa sprawiły, że Minerwa sięgnęła łapką do pyszczka – czyżby jej kocie oczy robiły się zbyt wilgotne?

\- Podobno pokłóciła się z Dumbledore'm. I to tak, że Snape musiał ją wyprowadzić, a Dumbledore wyniósł się i od tamtej pory go nie widzieli. – Harry oddał list przyjacielowi.

\- Ale przecież McGonagall zachowywała się ostatnio zupełnie normalnie. – zauważyła Hermiona, na nowo głaszcząc Minerwę za kocim uchem.

\- Nie do końca. Musiało ją wtedy mocno ponieść, dlatego była tak spokojna, kiedy Umbridge oskarżyła ją o romans z dyrektorem. – Harry zamyślił się.

\- CO? – Ronald otworzył szeroko oczy, wyraźnie oburzony, Hermiona zakryła dłonią usta.

\- Na moich poradach zawodowych. Umbridge posunęła się do tego, że zasugerowała, iż McGonagall swoje stanowisko zawdzięcza romansowaniu z Dumbledore'm. Chciałem potraktować tą różową ropuchę jakimś urokiem, ale McGonagall mnie rozbroiła. – zrelacjonował Harry.

\- Różowa łajdaczka! Żałosna, głupia zdzira! Hermiono, uwarzmy Wywar Żywej Śmierci i dodajmy go jej do kolacji. Dla tej tępej wywłoki nawet Cruciatus to za mało! – Ron zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Sama Minerwa wodziła zdumionym spojrzeniem pomiędzy trójką Gryfonów, kompletnie wzruszona ich gotowością do obrony jej honoru.

\- To samo myślałem, a McGonagall tylko kazała mi trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Dziwne, że bliźniacy wspominają o jej kłótni z Dumbledore'm, bo gdy zarzuciłem, że porzucił nas i szkołę, broniła go. – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Ale ty nie myślisz chyba, że … coś jest na rzeczy?! Że Dumbledore i McGonagall… - Ron zaczerwienił się.

\- Nie. – wtrąciła stanowczo Hermiona. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią pytająco.

\- Już od dawna się zastanawiam, co warunkuje ich wzajemną lojalność, ale nie mają romansu. W końcu, za każdym razem, gdy coś się dzieje w środku nocy, McGonagall jest w swoich apartamentach, pod naszym pokojem wspólnym. Tak było, gdy miałeś wizję ataku na ojca Rona, prawda Harry? – zauważyła bystro Hermiona. Minerwa dziękowała niebiosom, że koty nie mogą się rumienić. Czuła się okropnie, podsłuchując ich rozmowę, ale teraz nie mogła po prostu uciec.

\- Masz rację. I chociaż wielokrotnie na mapie o późnej porze widziałem ją w gabinecie albo salonie Dumbledore'a, to jest raczej spowodowane ich współpracą w kierowaniu szkołą i Zakonem. Nigdy natomiast nie widziałem jej w jego sypialni. – Harry odwrócił głowę, czerwony na twarzy.

Minerwa zmrużyła oczy. O jakiej mapie on mówił? I na Merlina, czy oni naprawdę musieli debatować nad tym, co łączy ją z Albusem? I czy inni uczniowie też się nad tym zastanawiali? Ach, w takich momentach żałowała, że legilimencja była czarną magią, lecz z drugiej strony, lepiej że nie wiedziała. W końcu teraz czuła się jednoznacznie fatalnie.

\- Cóż bez względu na to, czy ich kiedyś łączyło coś więcej, niedobrze, że się pokłócili. Natomiast bliźniacy mają rację, powinniśmy mieć oko na McGonagall, bo Umbridge zrobi wszystko, by ją usunąć. I Ron, bez względu na fakt, że McGonagall jest najpotężniejszą czarownicą swojej generacji, ma naprawdę wiele na głowie i nie może być zupełnie odporna na wszystkie kłody, które ministerstwo rzuca jej pod nogi. – Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, że kotka, którą troskliwie głaskała, tak naprawdę była wiedźmą, o której rozmawiali.

\- Hermiona ma rację. Trzeba się zmobilizować i starać bardziej na transmutacji, a ja będę co jakiś czas sprawdzał mapę – gdyby Umbridge pojawiła się w pobliżu wieży Gryffindoru albo w pobliżu McGonagall, zareagujemy jakoś. – Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty kawałek pergaminu. Minerwa z ciekawością obserwowała, jak chłopak stuka w niego różdżką, mówiąc:

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się jakieś kreski – zarys mapy. Minerwie mignęło też coś, co przypominało dobrze znane jej pismo Remusa Lupina. Jeśli dobrze wnioskowała, ta dziwna mapa była dziełem Huncwotów. Nagle Harry krzyknął i zbladł, a potem spojrzał prosto na nią.

\- Harry? – spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona. Ronald odebrał pergamin z drżących rąk Harry'ego.

\- Cholera! – zawołał rudzielec, zeskakując z parapetu i wpatrując się z przerażeniem w Minerwę. Hermiona, która złapała mapę, odsunęła się od Minerwy, jej wargi zadrżały.

\- Nie możemy uciec, powinniśmy ją przeprosić. – powiedział cicho Harry, nerwowo strzelając kostkami dłoni.

\- Ale… przecież jej kolor jest szary. – wydukał Ron.

Wiedzieli. Na nic zdało się uparte udawanie, że jest zwykłym, czarnym kotem. Najpierw Minerwa wróciła do swojej szarej formy. Ron jęknął – zupełnie jakby umarła jego nadzieja, że to okropna pomyłka. Hermiona wymamrotała:

\- Nie tylko ministerstwo nie docenia jej magicznych umiejętności. – to było trafne spostrzeżenie. Ile osób zapominało o najważniejszym odkryciu Minerwy, dowiedzeniu wielogatunkowej transformacji animagicznej?

\- Pani profesor? – Harry odsunął się nieco. Chyba oczekiwał, że ona zeskoczy na ziemię i zmieni się, ale wróciła do swojej formy na parapecie, tak, że siedziała teraz pomiędzy nim a Hermioną. Całe szczęście miała na sobie te same szaty co rano – skutecznie ukrywające rany na przedramionach.

\- Przepraszamy, pani profesor. Nie powinniśmy plotkować o pani. – odezwał się Harry, spuszczając głowę.

\- Nie, nie powinniście. – odpowiedziała zimno.

\- To kiedy mamy zgłosić się na szlaban, pani profesor? – Ron zgarbił się z rezygnacją. Zerknęła na niego – z trójki Gryfonów on i Hermiona byli bardziej przerażeni niż Harry. I wszyscy na pewno szczerze żałowali. Plotkowanie na pewno było podstawą do solidnego szlabanu, ale też podczas tej rozmowy wielokrotnie udowodnili swoją lojalność wobec niej, wobec szkoły.

\- Nie dam wam szlabanu, nie powinnam była was podsłuchiwać. Mogłam się wycofać, gdy tylko się zorientowałam, że jesteście bezpieczni i nie pakujecie się w kolejne kłopoty. – powiedziała starsza czarownica zmęczonym tonem. Była ciekawa tej ich mapy, ale gdyby teraz jej zażądała, to byłoby nie w porządku względem nich.

\- Pani profesor, wszystko w porządku? Bliźniacy napisali nam, że pokłóciła się pani z profesorem Dumbledore. – odważyła się zapytać Hermiona. Minerwa przymknęła oczy, wspominając jego pałające gniewem oczy, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy.

\- Potter słusznie założył, że nie on jeden ma problem z opanowaniem swojego temperamentu. A kiedy zna się kogoś dłużej niż pół wieku, to wie się już doskonale, gdzie uderzyć, by najbardziej zranić. – stwierdziła, splatając palce.

\- Ale też kiedy zna się kogoś tak długo, to wie się, kiedy dana osoba mówi albo robi coś pod wpływem swojego temperamentu. Można się gniewać, ale to mija i zostaje zrozumienie, a potem wybaczenie. Tak przynajmniej mawia tata, kiedy mama go wyzywa. – Ron usiłował się uśmiechnąć pocieszająco. Minerwa spojrzała na niego i po raz pierwszy pomyślała, że nigdy nie była tak wdzięczna za to, że Harry zaprzyjaźnił się akurat z najmłodszym synem Molly. Że tak jak Hermiona wspierała Harry'ego swoim rozsądkiem i inteligencją, tak Ron wnosił w ich trio tą życiową mądrość wynikającą z dorastania w dużej, kochającej rodzinie.

\- Tak, a pani jest jedyną osobą, której profesor Dumbledore wybaczyłby wszystko. – Hermiona delikatnie położyła dłoń na ramieniu Minerwy, ale cofnęła ją, gdy czarownica odwróciła się do niej.

\- Nie wszystko. – odpowiedziała odruchowo Minerwa, ale zaraz dodała:

\- Nie musicie się martwić o funkcjonowanie szkoły – póki tu będę, nie pozwolę Umbridge w jeden rok obniżyć poziomu nauczania, na którego osiągnięcie pracowałam przez czterdzieści lat. Lecz żeby mi pomóc, powinniście przyłożyć się do swoich SUMÓW. Będę więcej niż zawiedziona, jeśli nie zdacie transmutacji na tyle, by kontynuować ją na poziomie OWUTEMÓW. – czarownica zwinnie zeskoczyła z parapetu i wyprostowała się na pełną wysokość.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor. I jeszcze raz przepraszamy. – rzekł Harry. Złote trio wstało i skłoniwszy się, zaczęło schodzić w dół.

I nagle idąca na końcu Hermiona się zatrzymała. Chłopcy tego nie zauważyli. Gryfonka odwróciła się – w dłoni ściskając chusteczkę czerwoną od krwi. Minerwa pstryknęła palcami, chusteczka rozsypała się w proszek. Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę, unosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu. Minerwa pokręciła głową surowo – jej nocne koszmary były ostatnią rzeczą, o której Złote Trio powinno wiedzieć.

\- To nic. Idź już. – powiedziała Minerwa z mocą. Hermiona okręciła się na pięcie i pobiegła za Harry'm i Ronem, ale Minerwa zdążyła zauważyć urazę w oczach dziewczyny. Hermiona kochała wiedzę, a niedzielenie się nią uważała za niepodważalny dowód na brak zaufania.

Ale przecież Minerwa nie mogła jej zaufać, skoro nie ufała sama sobie. Gdy tylko uczniowie zniknęli jej z oczu, czarownica przysiadła z powrotem na parapecie.

Hermiona nie miała racji. Albus nie wybaczyłby jej wszystkiego, tak jak nie ufał jej ze wszystkim. Dla niego była tylko jedną z szachowych figur. Może niekoniecznie pionkiem, ale wieżą, a może nawet hetmanem. Ale wciąż figurą, która nie miała prawa postępować wbrew jego rozkazom i oczekiwaniom. Która nie mogłaby nawet pomyśleć o zdradzeniu go.

A przecież zdradziła go, podnosząc na niego różdżkę, po tym jak… jak razem przewrócili szachownicę. Usunęła mu to wspomnienie, wybierając za niego. Przecież nie miała prawa dokonywać takiego wyboru. To, co się wtedy wydarzyło… wymagało obu stron. Dopiero później… później wszystko było jej winą.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Plotki, stare jak oni. Pomówienia, nieistotne jak jej reputacja. Oskarżenia, zawierające jedno, maleńkie ziarenko prawdy.

Tak, łączyło ich coś więcej.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ostrożnie, na palcach skradała się ciemnym korytarzem. W chwili odejścia Albusa ustaliła z resztą nauczycieli nocne warty na korytarzach, tak na wszelki wypadek. Oczywiście sam brak snu w nocy nie był problemem – była już do tego przyzwyczajona. Kłopotem była Umbridge – nie mogła się dowiedzieć o wartach, dlatego należało jej unikać za wszelką cenę.

Wielka Inkwizytorka nie odzywała się do Minerwy od tamtej kłótni, ale Minerwa doskonale widziała posyłane w swoją stronę wrogie spojrzenia. Nie rozstawała się z różdżką, choć zaczynała już wpadać w lekką paranoję, porównywalną z tą Alastora. Sama nie zdawałaby sobie z tego sprawy, ale Poppy…

Sęk w tym, że szkolna pielęgniarka znała ją zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze. Słusznie założyła, że nieobecność dyrektora odbije się na zdrowiu jego zastępczyni. Minerwa usiłowała ukrywać swoje rany i spadek wagi pod luźnymi szatami, ale niewiele mogła zrobić z ciemnymi kręgami pod oczami, nieznikającymi zmarszczkami i srebrnymi pasmami we włosach. Sama Minerwa przed sobą musiała przyznać, że czuła się gorzej. Nie tylko fizycznie, tak jak teraz, gdy po godzinnym wędrowaniu po zamku dostawała zadyszki – także magicznie, jakby jej moc malała. I to ją martwiło. Voldemort powrócił, a ministerstwo rozpanoszyło się w Hogwarcie – to nie był czas na słabość.

Poppy upierała się, by Minerwa więcej jadła i poiła ją wzmacniającymi miksturami, ale to tylko pogarszało sprawę – każdy koszmar –Voldemort, albo Umbridge torturujący jej uczniów, a czasami także grota, kiedy czuła się wyjątkowo paskudnie – gdy budziła się, zlana zimnym potem, pokrwawiona i wycieńczona, dodatkowo miała mdłości. To tylko przypominało jej o wizji Pottera… o braku zaufania ze strony Albusa… o tym jak bardzo go zawiodła, jak zawodziła wszystkich na każdym kroku…. Pętla się zamykała.

Albus nie skontaktował się z nią ani razu. Nie przeprosił, nie wyjaśnił. Hogwart był chwilowo odcięty od Zakonu – Moody był ciągle na misjach, Poppy więc dodatkowo zamartwiała się o niego. Hagrid zajmował się swoim bratem, Albus nie zlecił mu nic nowego. Jedyną osobą, z którą Dumbledore prawdopodobnie utrzymywał kontakt, był Snape. Minerwa jednak nie przełamała dumy na tyle, by zapytać o to nauczyciela eliksirów.

To tyle, jeśli chodziło o bycie prawą ręką wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore.

Minerwa miała ochotę roześmiać się głośno, ale to spowodowałoby echo w jednej z wież zachodniego skrzydła, w której obecnie się znajdowała.

Była wściekła na samą siebie, że jego postawa tak bardzo na nią wpływała. W końcu- powinna się pogodzić, że ona nigdy nie będzie ważniejsza niż większe dobro. Ostatecznie nie powinna tego oczekiwać – to było samolubne. Jej obowiązkiem było wspieranie go w walce z Voldemortem, nie ważne, ile ją to kosztowało. Jej powinnością było zginąć, jeśli tego by wymagała sytuacja. Zginąć bez słowa pretensji, bez chwili zawahania. Tak, przecież tylko tak mogła odkupić swoje grzechy.

Prawie potknęła się o jeden ze znikających stopni. Pokręciła głową – przecież powinna pamiętać o nim. Powinna skupić się na patrolowaniu korytarzy. Musiała być czujna – cokolwiek było pomiędzy nią a Albusem, Hogwart bez niego był osłabiony. Nie mogła wykluczać ataku ze strony Voldemorta, choć podejrzewała, że jego uwaga jest obecnie skupiona na Departamencie Tajemnic.

Wtem jakiś błysk przykuł jej uwagę. Podeszła do okna, wychodzącego na skraj Zakazanego Lasu i chatkę Hagrida.

\- Nie. – wyszeptała, widząc kilka długich cieni sunących przez trawnik w stronę domku Hagrida. Na czele natychmiast rozpoznała niską i okrągłą sylwetkę Umbridge.

Minerwa nie zamierzała pozwolić, by Umbridge wyrzuciła Hagrida, w środku nocy, z wsparciem aurorów. Hagrid był nie tylko członkiem Zakonu, był jej przyjacielem. Kimś, komu od zawsze powtarzała, że Hogwart jest sanktuarium, z którego nikt go nie wypędzi.

Zmieniła się w kocią postać i popędziła w dół schodów. Ignorowała ból w grzbiecie, pieczenie łap przy każdym większym susie. Biegła, nie zważając na bijące zbyt szybko serce, na brak tchu, na szum w głowie. Na szczycie schodów prowadzących do sali wejściowej zmieniła się w ludzką postać i bez namysłu wskoczyła na kamienną, szeroką poręcz. Ześlizgnęła się po niej przez dwa piętra – wreszcie upadła na twardą posadzkę pustej ogromnej sali wejściowej. Dźwignęła się z kolan i rzuciła ku głównym drzwiom- wrota otworzyły się pod wpływem jej powiązań z zamkiem.

Jak z procy przeleciała przez frontowe drzwi, wprost na zimne powietrze błoni. Zmrużyła oczy, słysząc ryk Hagrida, szczekanie Kła i ludzkie okrzyki. Dostrzegła czerwone strumienie wycelowane w ogromną sylwetkę przyjaciela – i krew w niej zawrzała.

Poderwała się do dalszego biegu, wrzeszcząc:

\- Jak śmiecie! Jak śmiecie!

Biegła, niesiona częściowo przez swoją złość, a częściowo przez magię. Adrenalina zaślepiała jej rozsądek. Pędziła po prostu z zamiarem pomocy Hagridowi, bez żadnego planu. Nawet nie wyciągnęła różdżki, jedynie krzyczała:

\- Zostawcie go! Dajcie mu spokój, mówię! Na jakiej podstawie go atakujecie? Nic nie zrobił, nic, co mogłoby usprawiedliwiać takie…

I wtedy Minerwa zobaczyła cztery czerwone promienie, wystrzelające z chatki Hagrida, łączące się w jedną rozmazaną smugę światła i lecące w jej kierunku. W ułamku sekundy wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, jakby chciała pochwycić pędzącą magię.

Energia uderzyła w jej dłonie z siłą, jakiej nie mogła się spodziewać. Tysiące alarmowych dzwonków rozbrzmiało w głowie Minerwy, gdy magia przebijała jej kolejne bariery. Natychmiast zrozumiała, że ochronne zaklęcia nie wytrzymają. Zacisnęła powieki, nie mogąc już znieść blasku czerwonego światła. A potem jej ręce się rozłączyły i czary z impetem trafiły ją prosto w pierś.

Minerwa była doskonale świadoma tego, że jej ciało unosi się w górę i leci do tyłu, by w końcu zwalić się na mokrą ziemię. Następnie każda komórka jej ciała eksplodowała bólem, takim, jakiego nie czuła od dawna.

Ciemność powoli opanowywała jej umysł. Ciemność promieniująca obezwładniającym poczuciem winy – znów zawiodła. Ostatnią myślą udało jej się przywołać wspomnienie – czegoś niebieskiego, błyszczącego… a potem i to zostało zastąpione przez mrok.


	37. Rozdział 37

Albus siedział w salonie Aberfortha, nerwowo obracając w dłoni kolczyk z niebieskim kamieniem. Dawno nie czuł się tak okropnie, choć z drugiej strony wierzył, że powinien czuć się jeszcze gorzej – w końcu czy miał coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

Otuchy nie dodawał mu wcale brat, ze wzburzeniem krążąc po całym pokoju.

\- Jesteś skończonym idiotą! Jak mogłeś tak ją potraktować?! Ty nędzny… - wrzeszczał Aberforth.

\- Nie sądziłem, że może tak zareagować! Na Merlina, chodziło jedynie o szkolne żarty! – Albus odruchowo sięgnął po obronne argumenty.

\- Jasne! Żarty?! Moody powiedział mi o bajce, jaką zmyślił, by ratować twój honor! Jak mogłeś! Najpierw zostawiłeś ją samą z tym całym bagnem, a potem jeszcze wywlokłeś jej tajemnice na światło dzienne! Ty… za wszystko, co ona dla ciebie zrobiła, ty tak się jej odpłaciłeś! Och, zabiłbym cię, gdyby nie to, że to tylko sprawiłoby jej więcej bólu! – krzyczał młodszy mag, wymachując pięściami.

Albus zamknął oczy. Teraz, gdy na to tak patrzył, gdy ktoś podsunął mu inną perspektywę… teraz dopiero poczuł się paskudnie do cna. Aberforth miał rację. Powinien przewidzieć, że wywlekanie przeszłości jest najgorszym, co może zrobić Minerwie. Powinien wiedzieć, że zdradzenie prawdy o jej niewinnych żartach może doprowadzić do pytania o ich znacznie mniej niewinną relację… Powinien był ją przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie. Wtedy nie rozumiał jej ostrej reakcji, jej gniewu. Ale teraz… już widział, jaki ból musiał jej sprawić.

\- Aberforth, nie rozumiesz… - zaczął cicho Albus. Jego brat nie był świadomy tego, że Minerwa była chodzącą zagadką, a nawet bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć co zrobi, jak ukształtuje swój los. Była zbyt potężna, by Albus mógł się o nią nie martwić, szczególnie zważywszy na brudne sny Voldemorta. Była jedyną niewiadomą w ukształtowanym łańcuchu przeznaczenia.

I zimna, bezduszna logika podpowiadała Albusowi, że ich społeczność byłaby dużo bezpieczniejsza, gdyby ta niewiadoma zniknęła. A znając ją tak długo, Albus widział, że Minerwa z radością oddałaby życie, jeśli to przyniosłoby zwycięstwo siłom dobra. Jednak samolubnie nie wyobrażał sobie, że pozwoliłby jej to zrobić. Kochał ją zbyt mocno.

\- Czego nie rozumiem?! Zniszczyłeś jej całe życie! Poświęciłeś ją już dawno, ona wyczuwa to tak samo jak ja! A jednak nadal jest przy tobie, jest wobec ciebie lojalna, ufa ci! – Aberforth z całej siły uderzył pięścią w drewnianą szafę, pozostawiając w drzwiach spore wgniecenie.

\- No właśnie! To są jej decyzje, jej wybory! Przecież ja jej nie zatrzymuję, może zrobić, co tylko by zechciała!

\- Dobrze wiesz, że jest zbyt szlachetna, by zostawić Hogwart, będzie tu ze względu na szkołę, nie ważne, jak bardzo ją zranisz!

\- Dlaczego zakładasz, że ty znasz ją lepiej?! – wrzasnął Albus, wstając. Przesadna troska jego brata o Minerwę już dawno go nieco niepokoiła. Teraz… już nie panował nad niczym.

Aberforth cofnął się, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się odraza. Albus dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że promieniuje czystą energią. Czym prędzej odciął dopływ mocy, zdumiony – taki niekontrolowany wypływ magii dawno mu się nie zdarzył.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich się odezwał, Albus coś poczuł. To było jakby ktoś zanurzył go bez ostrzeżenia w lodowatej wodzie. Zupełnie nieznany dreszcz przerażenia przebiegł przez całe jego ciało. Wyczuł w swoim organizmie, w swoim umyśle, nagły wybuch potężnych emocji, a potem pustkę. Pustkę, która natychmiast zaczęła napawać go lękiem.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wyszeptał Aberforth, ze strachem przypatrując się twarzy Albusa.

\- Coś jest nie tak. – wymruczał dyrektor Hogwartu. Czuł to wszystkimi zmysłami.

\- Co? – Aberforth zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie wiem…- Albus wsunął kolczyk z powrotem do kieszeni, a wyciągnął różdżkę.

Nie potrafił określić co to było. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł. Nie potrafił nawet opisać tego uczucia. Był prawie pewien, że jego źródłem nie jest ani Hogwart, ani Fawkes. To nie był ten rodzaj magii, tak mu się wydawało, a przynajmniej wierzył, że gdyby szkole groziłoby niebezpieczeństwo, rozpoznałby powolną świadomość zamku. Magię swego feniksa znał prawie jak swoją własną i to też nie mogło być przeczucie z nim związane.

Albus nadsłuchiwał. Zarówno uszami, jak i umysłem. A jednak… nie wyczuwał nic. Poddał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Masz może sowę? Muszę upewnić się, czy z Zakonem i Hogwartem jest wszystko w porządku. – mruknął starszy z braci, przywołując niewerbalnie kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Aberforth otworzył usta, ale wtedy w gospodzie rozległ się głośny łomot.

Obydwaj Dumbledore'owie zerwali się z miejsc z szybkością zupełnie niepasującą do ich wieku.

\- To tylne drzwi. – mruknął Aberforth, gdy pędził za Albusem po schodach.

Równocześnie dopadli do tylnego, solidnego wyjścia, teraz drżącego w posadach. Albus wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba mogła mieć tyle siły. A z gwałtowności uderzeń, mógł wnioskować, że osoba ta była wzburzona jak nigdy. Aberforth otworzył drzwi, z różdżką w pogotowiu.

\- Hagrid! – wykrzyknął młodszy Dumbledore. Albus jedynie zmierzył wzrokiem półolbrzyma. Hagrid był w okropnym stanie - krwawił, jego ubranie było podarte i nadpalone, pod okiem miał ogromnego, świeżego siniaka. Lecz Albusa najbardziej przeraziły łzy spływające swobodnie po twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Na Merlina, co się stało? – spytał Aberforth, cofając się do środka.

\- Czy to Graup? – odezwał się wreszcie Albus, ale umysł podpowiadał mu, że niektóre z ran Hagrida zadano różdżką.

\- Psssoooorrr. To wszystko moja wina… oni zaraz tu będą… Azkaban… aresztują… wpadłem w szał… i ona biegła… chciała mi pomóc… nie zdążyła wyciągnąć różdżki …trafili ją… kilka oszałamiaczy… nie ruszała się… profesorze… to moja wina… ona… chciała mnie chronić… nie wiem, co z nią…. – jęczał Hagrid, jego wzrok był rozbiegany, a łzy nie przestawały spływać po policzkach.

Albus znów poczuł zimny dreszcz.

\- Hagrid, uspokój się! – rozkazał Aberforth.

\- Aurorzy przyszli mnie zabrać do Azkabanu. Zaczęli miotać we mnie czary. Ona… chciała mi pomóc. Trafili ją kilkoma oszałamiaczami. Nie widziałem co było dalej… ogłuszyłem ich i uciekłem… - Hagrid zmusił się do mówienia składnie. Starał się przy tym tak bardzo, że porzucił nawet swój śmieszny akcent i słownictwo- lecz przez to jego słowa zabrzmiały śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- Kto? – wyszeptał Albus, nie przestając patrzeć wprost w zapłakane oczy półolbrzyma.

\- Mmm…Minerwa. – odpowiedział Rubeus.

Albus poczuł jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy. Minerwa była ranna. Minerwa została zaatakowana. Minerwa była w niebezpieczeństwie. Minerwa go potrzebowała.

Podjął decyzję błyskawicznie. Skupił swoją magię i teleportował się, łamiąc prawa magii, łamiąc bariery starsze niż on sam, łamiąc zasady przestrzegane od wieków.

Z ogromnym hukiem wylądował na środku skrzydła szpitalnego. Zamrugał, widząc, że jego przybycie wywołało opary gryzącego dymu. A potem skupił się na stojącej przed nim parze ludzi.

Twarz Poppy Pomfrey była ściągnięta strachem. Czarownica ostrożnie obracała w dłoni różdżkę, jakby podejrzewała Albusa o utratę zmysłów – co wcale nie było dalekie od prawdy. Obok niej stał Severus Snape, zupełnie blady, a jego oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie.

\- Gdzie ona jest?! – warknął Albus, nie dbając o żadne uprzejmości.

\- Och, dyrektorze… nie mogłam jej pomóc… zabrali ją… - Poppy wybuchła płaczem. Co zaskakujące, Severus delikatnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Dokąd? – wyszeptał Albus.

\- Nie możesz tam iść, złapią cię… - zaczął nauczyciel eliksirów, ale Albus przerwał mu:

\- GDZIE JĄ ZABRALI?! – ryknął, a szyby w skrzydle szpitalnym zatrzęsły się.

\- Do św. Munga, ale bądź ostrożny, to nie twoja wina… - zaczęła Poppy.

Albus spojrzał na nią z bólem w oczach.

\- To jest dokładnie moja wina, Poppy. Nie było mnie tu. Opuściłem ją. – odpowiedział Dumbledore i znów się teleportował.

Gdy pojawił się przecznicę od św. Munga, miał ogromną ochotę pobiec do niej natychmiast. Lecz pokonywanie nasłanych na niego aurorów jedynie by go spowolniło. Skupił się na swojej magii – wibrującej gniewem i strachem, lecz wyraźnie słabszej. Dwie teleportacje z naginaniem barier sporo go kosztowały. Dlatego dopiero po kilku sekundach udało mu się narzucić na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności.

Potem już się nie zastanawiał – popędził ile tchu ku niepozornej oficynie najlepszego szpitala w Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdy wpadł do środka, najpierw uderzył go gwar – wszędzie tłoczyli się czarodzieje – niektórzy, wyglądający na zupełnie zdrowych oraz inni, o najróżniejszych i najdziwaczniejszych dolegliwościach. Albus rozejrzał się zdezorientowany – przypomniał sobie, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni – wojna z Grindelwaldem – Minerwa odrzucająca swoją własną moc – taka złamana, zdruzgotana…

A potem ktoś go popchnął i wspomnienie odpłynęło, a Albus został porwany przez rzekę krzyczących do siebie czarowników i czarownic. Udało mu się nieco odnaleźć dopiero gdy znalazł się pod wielką tablicą z nazwami oddziałów. Szybko przeskanował je wzrokiem.

Cztery oszałamiacze… aż zatrząsł się na tą myśl.

To by ją plasowało w urazach pozaklęciowych. Czwarte piętro.

Niewidzialny dyrektor Hogwartu nawet nie czekał na windę, do której już ustawiała się pokaźna kolejka. Podkasał szatę i pobiegł do szerokich schodów, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz. Gdy już znalazł się na odpowiednim piętrze – zdyszany, z brodą i włosami w nieładzie od przepychania się przez nieświadomy jego obecności tłum – ruszył przed siebie, wprost do drzwi z napisem ,, Przypadki szczególne" .

Ostrożnie przeszedł przez pierwsze drzwi. Zobaczył kolejny korytarz, a w nim tłum uzdrowicieli. Co zdumiewające, otaczali oni rudowłosego Percy'ego Weasley'a. Ich miny były pełne niezadowolenia i dezaprobaty. Albus, nadal niewidzialny, zbliżył się do nich, by usłyszeć defensywne słowa Weasley'a:

\- Minister chce jedynie wiedzieć, czy madame McGonagall przeżyje. Byłoby wielce… eee… niedogodne… gdyby z tego nie wyszła.

Albus poczuł krew wrzącą w żyłach. Ale nie on jeden czuł złość z powodu słów asystenta ministra.

\- Hańba! Jedna z najbardziej cenionych czarownic naszej społeczności o mało nie zginęła, z powodu głupoty ministerstwa, a ty przychodzisz tu i mówisz o niedogodnościach dla ministra?! Nikt z waszego ministerstwa nie pokonałby lady McGonagall twarzą w twarz! I biada wam, jeśli ona nie wydobrzeje – Dumbledore…- zacietrzewił się jeden ze starszych uzdrowicieli – niewiele młodszy od Albusa.

\- Wystarczy, Juliuszu. Nie możemy udzielać informacji na temat stanu zdrowia profesor McGonagall. Tylko rodzina ma prawo do takich wieści, a z tego co wiem, nasza pacjentka nie ma żadnej rodziny. – odezwał się inny uzdrowiciel, poważnie wyglądający mężczyzna w okularach.

\- Może jednak zmieni pan zdanie. Pragnę przypomnieć, że szpital św. Munga utrzymuje się głównie z dotacji ministerstwa. – odpowiedział z pełną bezczelnością Weasley. Albus zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Uzdrowiciele zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Najważniejszy z nich, ten w okularach, rzekł:

\- Cztery oszałamiacze z łatwością zabiłyby nieuzbrojonego maga w sile wieku. To cud, że Minerwa McGonagall w ogóle przeżyła atak. Proszę przekazać ministrowi, że zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, by utrzymać ją przy życiu, nasza społeczność jest jej to winna. Lecz jej stan jest ciężki. Szanse są bardzo małe. – oświadczył uzdrowiciel.

Percy zbladł, a przez chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokój. Albus przypomniał sobie, że przecież Minerwa była opiekunką domu tego rudowłosego mężczyzny – Weasley mógł uważać się za zaprzysięgłego wroga Zakonu i swoich rodziców, ale Albus nie wierzył, że ten chłopiec jeszcze, mógłby chcieć śmierci kobiety, która tyle energii włożyła w to, by czuł się w Hogwarcie dobrze.

\- Dziękuję za informację. Przekażę to ministrowi. – odpowiedział z powagą Weasley i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać od cichego szeptu, gdy chłopak go mijał:

\- Jeśli ona nie przeżyje… z ministerstwa nie zostanie kamień na kamieniu.

Percy podskoczył i rozejrzał się z przerażeniem. Nie widząc jednak nikogo, uznał to za wytwór swojej wyobraźni. Przyspieszył i zniknął za drzwiami. Uzdrowiciele rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach. Albus podążył za tym w okularach.

Czuł strach, tak silny jak wtedy, gdy czuwał tu przy Minerwie zaraz po starciu z Gellertem. Ten uzdrowiciel… powiedział, że szanse Minerwy są bardzo małe…

Uzdrowiciel, wraz z dwójką asystentów i pielęgniarką wszedł do sporych rozmiarów pomieszczenia. Albus nie tracił jednak czasu na rozglądanie się. Dla niego liczyło się tylko ogromne szpitalne łóżko i leżąca na nim bezwładnie postać.

Na miękkich nogach podszedł bliżej. Tego widoku miał nigdy nie zapomnieć.

Minerwa była prawie naga. Biała tkanina okrywała jej biodra, a dwa białe pasy materiału zakrywały piersi – dokładnie pomiędzy nimi, na wysokości mostka, widniały cztery zupełnie czarne pręgi, będące tym, co opisywały jedynie podręczniki dla uzdrowicieli – fizyczną manifestacją przesadzonego zaklęcia. Albus słyszał o tym, co więcej, wiedział, że tego typu pręgi towarzyszą rozległym obrażeniom wewnętrznym. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, jeden z asystentów odezwał się:

\- Uszkodzony krąg w kręgosłupie, złamana kość udowa, przebite jedno płuco i kilka połamanych żeber. Ból musiał być nie do zniesienia.

\- Jeszcze to serce. Ledwie bije. – dodał drugi.

\- To najsilniejsza czarownica, jaką miałem okazję poznać. Na razie uleczyliśmy jej obrażenia, teraz musimy liczyć na to, że starczy jej mocy by zmusić organizm do funkcjonowania. – oświadczył ich przełożony.

Albus znów odwrócił głowę do Minerwy. Była taka drobna, co przy jej imponującym wzroście wyglądało wręcz upiornie. Jak on mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo schudła? Przecież dokładnie widział jej wystające kości.

Najbardziej jednak przerażała go jej skóra. Czuł się okropnie, patrząc na prawie zupełnie obnażoną przyjaciółkę, ale nie mógł przeoczyć setek białych blizn znaczących jej skórę. Część z nich już znał – były pozostałością po wojnie, jak choćby ta charakterystyczna krecha na podbrzuszu. Lecz mógłby przysiąc, że niektóre z nich, szczególnie na rękach, wydawały mu się nowe, jakby świeże. Przerażało go to – te blizny, znaczące tak piękne ciało…

Albus okłamałby sam siebie, gdyby nie dostrzegał jej piękna. Jej skóra skrzyła się jak alabaster. Delikatnie ujął jej dłoń, nie zważając na uzdrowicieli – i tak nic nie zauważyli. On z kolei poczuł zimny dreszcz – jej dłoń była lodowata, choć skóra była jedwabiście miękka, tak jak podejrzewał. Prawdziwe, eteryczne piękno było jednak w jej twarzy. Czarne włosy, z wieloma srebrnymi pasmami, tworzyły swoistą aureolę wokół jej głowy, kontrastując z bladą cerą. Jej rysy wydawały się ostrzejsze, ale zmarszczki się wygładziły, jakby napięcie zniknęło z jej twarzy. Jej okolone gęstymi rzęsami oczy pozostawały jednak zamknięte. Usta miała lekko rozchylone – ale jej oddech był ledwie dosłyszalnym szmerem. Gdyby nie prawie niedostrzegalne uniesienia klatki piersiowej, można by uznać ją za martwą.

\- Myślę, że zrobiliśmy już wszystko. Reszta zależy od niej. – odezwał się wreszcie uzdrowiciel. Jego asystenci pokiwali głowami. Pielęgniarka machnęła różdżką i wątłą sylwetkę Minerwy okryła delikatna, ale prosta w kroju koszula nocna. Następnie kobieta okryła czarownicę kołdrą i wyszła z uzdrowicielami.

Albus został z nią sam.

Nie wierzył, że mógłby ją stracić. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że może się nigdy nie obudzić. Minerwa… zawsze lojalna, zawsze stojąca po jego prawicy, zawsze służąca mu radą, czasem uświadamiająca mu jego błędy. Nie mogła tak po prostu odejść.

Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że rozstali się w gniewie. Echa słów Aberfortha dźwięczały mu w głowie – zniszczył jej życie, poświęcił ją. Jego brat miał rację – Albus nie zasługiwał na Minerwę, nie był godny jej przyjaźni. Zostawił ją, samą z wszystkimi problemami, bezsilną wobec bezduszności ministerstwa. Nawet nie napisał do niej, nawet nie posłał do niej Fawkesa. A potem zdradził jej tajemnicę, zranił ją, przypominając tamten zakazany pocałunek. I nawet jej nie przeprosił. Naprawdę był skończonym głupcem.

Teraz leżała tu, na granicy życia i śmierci, a on czuł ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczał. Zawiódł ją. Wierzyła w niego, w jego decyzje. Nie zdradził jej swoich planów, ale ona wierzyła, że robi to, co najlepsze. Bezdusznie wykorzystywał jej zaufanie, jej wiarę w niego. Testował jej lojalność do granic możliwości, a ona nigdy się od niego całkowicie nie odwróciła, choć przecież widziała, jakim był potworem.

Merlinie, była częścią jego życia od tak dawna… bez niej… bez niej nie był sobą, bez niej wszystko traciło sens… przecież ile razy czekał na dźwięk jej głosu, na jej delikatny uśmiech, na jej kojące słowa. Była jego skałą, jego kotwicą. Cokolwiek się nie działo, czekała na niego, tak jak Hogwart.

Albus patrzył na jej nieruchomą twarz i ból rozdzierał jego serce na kawałki. Ona nie mogła umrzeć. Nie mogła go zostawić. Bez niej nie był w stanie pomóc Harry'emu, bez niej nie wypełni przeznaczenia. Tylko ona widziała esencję jego duszy, tak jakby jej szmaragdowe oczy czytały bezpośrednio jego istotę. Ona była jego inspiracją, ona skradła jego myśli, jego pragnienia, jego serce.

Kochał ją.

Ta myśl uderzyła w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

Kochał Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall całym swoim istnieniem.

Już nie chodziło o pragnienie, o pożądanie. Była najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką oglądał, ale jej fizyczne piękno stanowiło zaledwie preludium do piękna jej duszy. Tak, nigdy nie przestała go fascynować w typowo fizyczny sposób, chociaż poświęcił wiele energii na negowanie tych odczuć. Lecz teraz zrozumiał, że nawet gdyby kiedykolwiek znaleźli się na tym etapie, by eksplorować te ludzkie instynkty, to byłoby za mało, na pewno za mało dla niego. Tak naprawdę to desperacko pragnął jej miłości. Chciał bez końca patrzeć w jej zielone oczy, chciał móc ją obejmować i wyznawać jej swoją miłość codziennie. Chciał dać jej bezpieczeństwo, chciał dać jej spokój i radość. Chciał mieć ją u swojego boku, wiecznie. Być szczęśliwym i czynić ją szczęśliwą.

Zamknął oczy i zatonął w wspomnieniach.

Dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka – już wtedy wiedział, że jest wyjątkowa.

Nastolatka, nadzwyczaj dojrzała na swój wiek – o zupełnie czystej duszy, w której się zakochał.

Kochał ją od momentu tamtego pocałunku. Mógł próbować zaprzeczać, mógł chować się za konwenansami i dzielącymi ich latami, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie przestał jej wtedy kochać. Kochał ją, dlatego tak cierpiał, gdy opuściła Hogwart. Kochał ją, dlatego nie chciał, by brała udział w wojnie. Kochał, ją, dlatego był gotowy rzucić wszystko i walczyć o nią z Gellertem. Kochał ją, dlatego jego serce było złamane, gdy odsunęła się od niego, gdy wyjechała do Ameryki – załamana i wycieńczona. Kochał ją, gdy wróciła, gdy znów wprowadziła światło do jego życia. Kochał ją przez te wszystkie lata, gdy stała u jego boku jako jego zastępczyni. Kochał ją, gdy była jego prawą ręką podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Kochał ją, gdy widział jej ból z powodu śmierci Potterów. Kochał ją też przez ostatnie piętnaście lat, gdy rozświetlała swoim wdziękiem jego szarą codzienność.

Ale czy ona kochała go?

Nie, jak ktoś tak szlachetny jak ona mógłby pokochać kogoś tak zbrukanego jak on? Jak powiedział Aberforth, tkwiła u jego boku tylko ze względu na uczniów i Hogwart. Kiedyś, gdy nadal wierzyła w jego dobroć, gdy całowała go po tym balu, może wtedy go kochała – nie mogłaby udawać miłości, która promieniowała z jej oczu. Ale teraz…

Teraz było za późno. On był starym manipulatorem, skupionym jedynie na swojej grze, na odpowiedniej pozycji swoich pionków. Ona była w jakiś sposób złamana, przytłoczona bólem. Bólem, którego, jak podejrzewał, on sam mógł być źródłem. Gdyby teraz wyznał jej swoje uczucia… po tylu latach… zniszczyłby ją.

Gdyby wtedy się od niej nie odsunął. Gdyby wtedy pozwolił, by pokierowało go serce… może teraz ich życia wyglądałyby inaczej. Może zamiast siedzieć i patrzeć na jej okaleczoną postać, może prawdą byłoby to, co widział w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp. Może byliby szczęśliwi…

Albus ścisnął jej zimną dłoń. Było za późno. Teraz próba zdobycia jej serca byłaby okrucieństwem. A jednak, jeśli ona miała umrzeć… to równie dobrze mogła zabrać go ze sobą. Nie mógłby żyć ze świadomością, że rozstał się w gniewie z kobietą, którą kochał, na zawsze.

Łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach, gdy przypomniał sobie jej uśmiech, gdy rok temu tańczyli na Wieży Astronomicznej. Minerwa. Lwica, bogini. Najważniejsza kobieta jego życia, ważniejsza nawet od matki, od Ariany. Dała mu tak wiele – uwolniła go od Gellerta, płacąc za to wysoką cenę. A jednak on nigdy należycie jej nie docenił. Nigdy jej nie powiedział, jak jest dla niego cenna, jak bardzo stała mu się niezbędną.

Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził, nieskutecznie powstrzymując płacz przy jej łóżku. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na jej nieruchomą twarz, ogromna rana na jego sercu otwierała się na nowo. Przesyłał jej moc, ale nie pobierała jej – w końcu przestał, bo jego magia wsiąkała w ściany. Próbował szukać jej umysłem, ale nawet jej nie wyczuwał – tak jakby… jakby już…

To mogły być godziny, to mogły być doby. Uzdrowiciele przychodzili i wychodzili, badając Minerwę, ze smutkiem kręcąc głowami i wreszcie szepcząc coś o tym, że szanse coraz bardziej maleją. Gdzieś za kilkoma ścianami Albus wyczuwał pojawiających się członków Zakonu, usiłujących uzyskać jakieś informacje. On na nic jednak nie zważał. Po prostu czuwał przy niej, jakby jego obecność mogła cokolwiek pomóc.

Coraz częściej jednak łapał się na tym, że jego umysł odpływa, że ogarnia go senność. Coraz częściej nie wiedział, czy śni, czy rzeczywiście słyszy jej głos. Co chwila podrywał do góry opadające powieki, by sprawdzić czy nastąpiła jakaś zmiana. A jednak strach, zmęczenie i smutek wzięły w górę. Głowa Albusa opadła na zimną dłoń Minerwy, podczas gdy jego umysł zawirował kalejdoskopem, w którym jedynym stałym elementem była szmaragdowa toń jej oczu.

Ocknął się, gdy coś zimnego otarło się o jego plecy. Poderwał się i otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc srebrnego psa – patronusa Syriusza. Dyrektor Hogwartu zmarszczył czoło i przetarł oczy – Black nie ryzykowałby przysłania swojego patronusa do św. Munga, gdyby sprawa nie była poważna.

\- ,,Sam Wiesz Kto zastawił pułapkę na Harry'ego w Departamencie Tajemnic. Potrzebna pomoc." – rozległ się głęboki i pełen strachu głos Syriusza.

Albus podniósł się z krzesła i przetarł oczy. Voldemort uderzył na ministerstwo. Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie. On, Albus, był potrzebny, by uratować chłopaka.

Ale przecież nie mógł jej zostawić. Nie drugi raz. Spojrzał na nią – jej twarz dalej była nieporuszona, jej oczy zamknięte. Nie nastąpiła żadna poprawa, choć na pewno minęło co najmniej pół doby, odkąd ją tu przywieziono. Serce mu się krajało, gdy patrzył na jej kruche ciało, gdy zastanawiał się, jak może ukrywać swój potężny umysł. Nie był w stanie jej namierzyć, nie był w stanie sięgnąć do niej, powiedzieć jej, by się nie poddawała, by była silna i niezłomna, jak zawsze.

Powinien chronić Harry'ego. Powinien uświadomić Tomowi, że są rzeczy silniejsze od jego czarnej magii. Powinien spełnić swój obowiązek wobec Hogwartu, Zakonu, brytyjskiej magicznej społeczności. A jednak nadal się wahał. Co jeśli Voldemort tylko na to czeka? Co jeśli ją porwie, gdy tylko Albus ruszy do ministerstwa?

Patrzenie na jej balansowanie między życiem a śmiercią było już dość bolesne – Albus nie zniósłby świadomości, że Minerwa znalazła się w mocy Toma.

Co ona sama by mu powiedziała? Że jest głupcem, tkwiąc tu przy niej. Minerwa nie wybaczyłaby mu, gdyby porzucił Harry'ego, gdyby dał go zabić Voldemortowi.

Dumbledore podjął decyzję. Chciał jednak jeszcze coś zrobić. Ostrożnie pochylił się tuż nad twarzą nieprzytomnej czarownicy.

\- Najdroższa Minnie, nie odchodź. Musisz to przetrwać. Hogwart cię potrzebuje… Ja cię potrzebuję. Bez ciebie… - szept Albusa załamał się, gdy pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego haczykowatym nosie.

Delikatnie przysunął się i pocałował jej zimny policzek. Nadal czuł słodką woń konwalii. Ostatni raz popatrzył na jej piękną, szlachetną twarz, po czym teleportował się z cichym pyknięciem.


	38. Rozdział 38

Dumbledore wylądował na środku Sali Śmierci. Wszędzie wokół panował chaos. Ciemne i jasne smugi ścierały się w powietrzu, a kolorowe błyski były śladami po błyskawicznych i potężnych zaklęciach. Albus musiał reagować szybko, by przypadkiem nie oberwać rozpędzoną klątwą. Jednocześnie usiłował zidentyfikować walczących.

Widział śmierciożerców, ale choć rozpoznał wszystkich, nigdzie nie dostrzegał charakterystycznej sylwetki Belatriks Lestrange. Jej ukochanego Czarnego Pana też nie było. Albus mimowolnie zadrżał – co jeśli to nie była pułapka na Pottera, tylko na niego?

Zakon walczył dzielnie – Moody miotał urok za urokiem, Tonks osłaniała go z tyłu. Co przerażało Albusa, to fakt, że wśród walczących ze śmierciożercami byli też uczniowie – dostrzegał ich szkolne, hogwardzkie mundurki. Dumbledore machnął różdżką, powalając maga, z którym walczyła Ginewra Weasley (zaledwie czternastoletnia, jak sobie przypominał) .

\- Profesorze! Lestrange zabiła Syriusza! Harry pobiegł za nią do wind! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, czerwona z wysiłku.

Albus kiwnął głową i aportował się akurat w porę, by nie trafiło go zaklęcie Cruciatus rzucone przez Rookwooda. Musiał znaleźć Pottera. Ból z powodu śmierci Syriusza musiał poczekać. Jeśli to ten ból, albo nawet większy, kierował teraz Harrym, to ich sytuacja nie mogła wyglądać dobrze.

W końcu Syriusz Black przez ostatni rok był dla Harry'ego ojcem, którym Albus nigdy nie mógł być.

Dyrektor Hogwartu bezszelestnie pojawił się w wielkim atrium Ministerstwa Magii, teraz prawie pustym. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by pojąć całą sytuację. Po drugiej stronie fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa znajdowała się trójka ludzi.

Na ziemi leżała Bellatriks Lestrange, ubrana w obcisłe, czarne szaty opinające jej krągłe kształty. Zaskakująco szybko wróciła do siebie po długoletnim pobycie w Azkabanie – nie wyglądała na tak załamaną jak Syriusz. Z nabożną czcią wpatrywała się w Voldemorta.

Lord Voldemort także był ubrany w czerń, ale jego szaty były luźne. Kontrastowały z jego łysą czaszką, której tył Albus widział. Dzieliła ich szemrająca fontanna, ale Albus wiedział, że czarnoksiężnik celuje różdżką w Harry'ego.

\- Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia, Potter. Za często mnie drażniłeś, za długo. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Albus zareagował błyskawicznie, jego nadgarstek zatoczył młynka. Posąg czarodzieja z fontanny ożył, osłaniając Harry'ego przed śmiercionośnym czarem. Voldemort obrócił się błyskawicznie. Albus zamarł, widząc jego nieludzką, wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz.

\- Co…? Dumbledore! – wydyszał mag.

Nawet jeśli w ciemnoczerwonych oczach Toma Albus dostrzegł cień strachu, to został on szybko przegnany. Wróg machnął różdżką, wyczarowując strumień zielonego światła. Albus, przypominając sobie jak niegdyś z Minerwą wspólnie rozmyślali nad słabymi stronami tego czarodzieja, okręcił się i teleportował za plecy Voldemorta. Nie powinien sprowadzać tego do starcia mocy – coś takiego zniszczyłoby ministerstwo, a nie było pewności, że zdołałby zwyciężyć. Nie, musiał ratować się kreatywnością i tym, co nigdy go nie zawiodło – transmutacją. Transmutował posągi z fontanny w żywe maszyny. Każdej z postaci przydzielił odpowiednie zadanie. Szczególnie mocny rozkaz posłał do złotego skrzata domowego – wydelegował go do św. Munga, do ochrony Minerwy.

\- To była głupota, Tom, przychodzić tutaj dzisiaj w nocy. Aurorzy zaraz tu będą… - powiedział spokojnie. Musiał zachować zimną krew. Tylko tak mógł uratować Harry'ego.

\- Zanim przyjdą, ja będę daleko, a ty będziesz martwy! – warknął Voldemort i znów spróbował zaklęcia uśmiercającego.

Klątwa chybiła i trafiła w biurko ochrony, które stanęło w płomieniach. Widząc światło tak zielone, jak oczy Minerwy, Albus poczuł palący gniew. Jeśli ona miała się nigdy nie obudzić…

Zaklęcie Albusa było jednym z potężniejszych, lecz Voldemortowi udało się odbić je swoją tarczą.

\- Chyba nie chcesz mnie zabić, Dumbledore? Gardzisz brutalnością, prawda? – rzucił Tom. Albus pomyślał, że cudownie byłoby raz na zawsze uwolnić się od strachu o Minerwę…. Ale ten strach i tak by zniknął… jeśli ona nie ….

\- Obaj wiemy, Tom, że są inne sposoby zniszczenia człowieka. Odebrać ci życie? Nie, to dla mnie za mało! – krzyknął Albus. To była prawda – chciał dla Toma wszystkiego co najgorsze – za cały ten strach, który czarnoksiężnik powodował w Minerwie, za jego brudne, odrażające myśli.

\- Nie ma nic gorszego od śmierci, Dumbledore! – warknął Tom.

\- Mylisz się. – powiedział Albus, podchodząc coraz bliżej czarnoksiężnika. Czym była śmierć w porównaniu z życiem w ciągłym poczuciu winy, w ciągłym bólu, z nieustającymi wyrzutami sumienia? Śmierć była wyczekiwaną przygodą w porównaniu z pozbawioną miłości egzystencją. Tylko miłość nadawała życiu sens. Albus wierzył w to od zawsze, ale teraz czuł ciężar tych słów – jakby wypalono je w jego sercu.

\- Ale twoja niezdolność zrozumienia, że są rzeczy o wiele gorsze od śmierci, zawsze była twoją największą słabością… - ciągnął dalej Albus.

Zza tarczy Voldemorta znów wystrzelił zielony promień. Albus pozwolił, by jednoręki centaur z fontanny przyjął na siebie cios, a potem rzucił zaklęcie zduszające na tarczę Toma. Rozpoczęła się regularna wymiana ciosów. Albus walczył ze wszystkich sił…. Fawkes wziął na siebie kolejną klątwę, wąż… to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko…

Voldemort nie był tak silny magicznie jak Albus. Czarnoksiężnik musiał się zorientować, bo zniknął… ale Dumbledore wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Tom nie grał czysto, nigdy. Tak jak wtedy, gdy użył legilimencji na niespodziewającej się tego Minerwie…

\- Zostań tam gdzie jesteś, Harry! – zawołał, gdy dotarło do niego, co wykorzysta Tom… w swoim głosie usłyszał strach…

I wtedy ciało Harry'ego wygięło się z bólu. Chłopak wił się po podłodze, a na jego bladej twarzy lśnił pot. Albus o mało nie krzyknął, gdy oczy chłopaka zalśniły rubinowo.

\- Zabij mnie teraz, Dumbledore. – odezwał się Harry, syczącym głosem Voldemorta.

\- Skoro śmierć jest niczym, Dumbledore, to zabij tego chłopca. Skoro śmierć jest niczym, to pogódź się z tym, że nie ukryjesz jej przede mną. Znajdę ją… a ty… nie będziesz mógł nic zrobić… i módl się,… byś wtedy był martwy.

Ciało Harry'ego znieruchomiało. Albus podbiegł do chłopca i pochylił się nad nim… ona nigdy by mu nie wybaczyła, gdyby synowi Potterów coś się stało… nie po tym, jak ostrzegała go, że to umysł Harry'ego potrzebuje największej ochrony… jak zwykle miała rację.

Albus ukrył ulgę, którą odczuł, gdy chłopak otworzył oczy – zielone, jak sosnowe igły.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Harry? – spytał łagodnie Albus. Pamiętał, jak wyczerpana była Minerwa po zetknięciu z umysłem Toma…

\- Nie. Nie… nic… gdzie jest Voldemort… gdzie… co… - Harry zadygotał, rozglądając się ze strachem.

Dyrektor podał mu dłoń i pomógł wstać. Jednocześnie kątem oka obserwował buchające w kominkach po obu stronach atrium płomienie – nagle w atrium pojawiły się dziesiątki czarownic i czarodziejów.

Albus westchnął, zerkając na porzucony posąg złotej czarownicy, który nie zdołał zatrzymać Bellatriks Lestrange. Było tyle do zrobienia… tyle tajemnic do zdradzenia… tyle spraw to uporządkowania… Harry zasługiwał na wyjaśnienia, zasługiwał w końcu na prawdę – Minerwa miała rację, nie mógł trzymać chłopca w nieświadomości. Knot zasługiwał na przywołanie do porządku – Albus nie zapominał, że minister częściowo był odpowiedzialny za atak na Minerwę. Gniew zawrzał w nim, gdy ujrzał Dawlisha i innych aurorów – to pewnie oni rzucili te oszałamiacze. Jeśli ona….

Nie. Musiał przestać o niej myśleć. Musiał skupić się na tym, co miał do zrobienia. Utrzymał swój gniew w ryzach i wyszedł zza posągu, by uświadomić Korneliuszowi Knotowi jakim był głupcem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Więc czy to znaczy, że jeden z nas musi … musi w końcu zabić drugiego?

\- Tak.

Albus czuł się okropnie. Bo jakaś część jego odczuwała ulgę, że wreszcie zrzucił z siebie ciężar tajemnicy tej przepowiedni – tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zdradził ją Minerwie. Ale przecież dorzucał ten ciężar na barki chłopca, który już był wystarczająco mocno obciążony. Chłopca, który dopiero co zdemolował jego gabinet – szczątki cennych srebrnych instrumentów skonstruowanych przez Albusa nadal błyszczały na dywanie – co więcej, miał do tego pełne prawo.

Śmierć Syriusz Blacka była kolejną śmiercią, za którą Albus był odpowiedzialny. I ani trochę nie przesadzał, gdy przyznawał się do tego siedzącemu przed nim chłopcu. Cierpiał, bo przecież też kochał tego odważnego mężczyznę, który niezłomnie stał po stronie dobra, mimo odwiecznych konotacji swojej rodziny z ciemnymi mocami. Cierpiał, bo Zakon stracił cennego wojownika. Cierpiał, bo mógł temu zapobiec, a nie zrobił tego. Ale jego cierpienie było niczym w porównaniu z bólem w oczach siedzącego przed nim chłopca, w porównaniu z pustką spojrzenia osieroconego dziecka, które właśnie straciło kolejną bliską osobę.

Doskonale pamiętał dokładnie tę samą pustkę w szmaragdowych oczach młodej kobiety, która z ceremonialnym majestatem wyreżyserowała pogrzeb swojej babki, ostatniej żyjącej krewnej. Przekonanie o własnej samotności, obwinianie się – to wszystko było takie samo.

W gabinecie panowała cisza. Żaden z portretów nawet nie drgnął. Albus czuł potrzebę zapełnienia tej pustki, powiedzenia czegokolwiek, odwrócenia uwagi chłopca choć na chwilę od bólu, który musiał teraz go konsumować.

\- Czuję, że winny ci jestem jeszcze jedno wyjaśnienie, Harry. – zaczął nieśmiało. Uczeń nie zareagował, ale on ciągnął dalej:

\- Może się zastanawiałeś, dlaczego nie mianowałem cię prefektem, co? Muszę wyznać.. że… tak sobie pomyślałem.. że masz już dużo na głowie, żeby brać sobie jeszcze i to. Minerwa… nie zgadzała się ze mną… ale tłumaczyłem jej, że jej własny przypadek był wyjątkowy… - Albus urwał, przypominając sobie Minerwę, krążącą po jego gabinecie jak wściekła lwica. Była taka piękna, gdy jej oczy ciskały gromy…

Harry poderwał głowę, a Albus nie zdążył otrzeć łzy, spływającej po policzku, która następnie zniknęła w jego srebrzystej brodzie.

\- Profesorze? – zapytał cicho chłopak.

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Czy ja mógłbym mieć do pana jedną prośbę?

Albus uniósł brwi, rozpoznając błagalną nutę w głosie Harry'ego.

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. – odpowiedział łagodnie.

\- Czy ja mógłbym się zobaczyć z profesor McGonagall? Podobno zabrali ją do św. Munga, ja nie zabrałbym wiele czasu, chciałbym tylko porozmawiać… - wyrzucił z siebie Harry.

Albus poczuł zimny dreszcz, ale zmusił się do odpowiedzi:

\- Profesor McGonagall się jeszcze nie obudziła, Harry. – nie potrafił ukryć drżenia w głosie. Kilka portretów wydało z siebie ciche okrzyki.

\- Ale … obudzi się, prawda? Profesorze… - oczy Harry'ego zalśniły, gdy patrzył na Albusa.

Stary mag nie odpowiedział, jedynie machnął różdżką, przywołując z półki książkę w złotej okładce – rozprawę Minerwy na temat dwoistości natury animagów, której egzemplarz z dedykacją dostał od niej na któreś święta. Cichym, melodyjnym tonem zaintonował pierwsze zaklęcie, a potem znów machnął różdżką, mrucząc:

\- Portus. – książka zalśniła na niebiesko, a potem znów wróciła do zwykłego stanu. Albus podał ją Harry'emu.

\- Kiedy profesor McGonagall się obudzi i będzie gotowa z tobą porozmawiać, książka zaświeci na biało. Dotknij jej, a aktywujesz świstoklik. Bądź jednak czujny, bo nie wiem, ile czasu minie… jeśli… - Albus nie dokończył.

Harry ze zrozumieniem dotknął jego dłoni.

\- Kiedy ją pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, na schodach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali, pomyślałem sobie, że to jest ktoś, z kim lepiej nie zadzierać. Ona z tego wyjdzie, profesorze. – rzekł Harry z przekonaniem.

Albus pokiwał głową – o tak, Minerwa na pewno musiała sprawiać imponujące wrażenie, stojąc na szczycie schodów, witając nowych uczniów swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu. W końcu już jako dziesięciolatka wyglądała majestatycznie, gdy jako pierwsza ruszyła ku niemu – bez cienia lęku, jedynie z dziwną radością na twarzy, której Albus nigdy wcześniej nie widział u żadnego dziecka.

Harry nie powiedział już nic więcej, zabrał książkę pod pachę i wyszedł z gabinetu. Albus go nie zatrzymywał. Prawdę mówiąc, było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie teraz chciał być i nie był to jego gabinet, pełen podenerwowanych głosów jego poprzedników. I bez ich strachu Albus się bał.

Z tym że oni bali się, jak Hogwart przetrwa bez wicedyrektor, która była prawdziwą duszą tego miejsca. On bał się, jak on sam przetrwa bez kobiety, która użyczała mu własnej szlachetności, bez której byłby jedynie starym, wyczerpanym manipulatorem, traktującym świat jak swoją wielką szachownicę…

Z rezygnacją przywołał swój płaszcz i wyszedł z gabinetu. Szybko szedł do wyjścia, a nikt nawet go nie zatrzymywał, choć wielu uprzejmie mu się kłaniało – zaskakujące, że na twarzach wielu uczniów na jego widok pojawiała się ulga. To tylko podsyciło jego nienawiść do Umbridge i niechęć do władzy ministerstwa.

Wiatr hulał na błoniach, gdy zmierzał ku bramie. Nie czuł jednak ani zimna, ani pierwszych kropel ciężkiego deszczu. Czuł jedynie strach.

Teleportował się tym razem wprost do św. Munga. W gwarnej i hałaśliwej zazwyczaj recepcji zapadła cisza. Chorzy, odwiedzający i uzdrowiciele patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i niepokoju. Zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie wiedzą, do czego doszło w ministerstwie. On jednak nie miał ani czasu, ani sił im wyjaśniać, że przez tak długi czas byli oszukiwani, że propagowane przez ministerstwo poczucie bezpieczeństwa było kłamstwem.

Bez słowa ruszył w stronę schodów. Magowie ustępowali mu z drogi. Albus z całej siły powstrzymywał się przed przyspieszeniem kroku, przed popędzeniem ile sił po tych przeklętych schodach…

Gdy wreszcie dotarł na czwarte piętro, przed drzwiami odgradzającymi sale ze specjalnymi przypadkami ujrzał głównego uzdrowiciela w okularach, który z rozmysłem przyglądał się złotej figurze skrzata domowego. Albus odchrząknął.

\- Profesor Dumbledore! – uzdrowiciel podszedł do niego i uprzejmie wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Witam, panie…

\- Lottet. Frederick Lottet, profesorze. Jak mniemam, to pan przysłał tutaj tego skrzata? Wygląda dokładnie jak ten na fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa. – rzucił niefrasobliwym tonem uzdrowiciel.

\- Musiałem mieć pewność, że … pański oddział nie będzie obiektem ataku, panie Lottet. – odpowiedział uprzejmym tonem Albus, choć nie patrzył na uzdrowiciela – z wytężeniem wpatrywał się w drzwi za nim.

\- Jak to? Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby atakować szpital? – zdumiał się uzdrowiciel.

\- Panie Lottet… - Albus już nie krył swojej niecierpliwości.

\- Ja… nie będę pana dłużej zatrzymywał, Dumbledore. – uzdrowiciel chyba dostrzegł złość w oczach Albusa, bo odsunął się ze strachem, nawet nie protestując, że oto łamane są główne szpitalne zasady.

Albus szybko wpadł do sali, w której położono Minerwę. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na jej nieruchomą twarz, by zrozumieć, że nie nastąpiła żadna poprawa. Natychmiast też wyczuł w powietrzu coś dziwnego…

\- Severus? – zapytał, nie wypuszczając różdżki z dłoni.

W kącie pomieszczenia błysnęło fioletowe światło i nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się Severus Snape we własnej osobie.

\- Jesteś tu z jego rozkazów? – spytał chłodno Albus. Na twarzy nauczyciela eliksirów pojawił się nienaturalny rumieniec.

\- Nie. Myślałem, że wolałbyś, by pilnował jej ktoś potężniejszy niż zaczarowany skrzat domowy ze złota. – odpowiedział młodszy mężczyzna, rzucając tylko jedno, krótkie spojrzenie na leżącą na łóżku kobietę. Albus zaraz poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Mimo tego, jakie pozory Severus utrzymywał w Hogwarcie, zawsze bardzo podziwiał i szanował Minerwę. Oskarżenie go o wypełnienie w tym momencie poleceń Voldemorta było sporym nietaktem.

\- Przepraszam. I dziękuję. – mruknął Albus.

\- Powinieneś wysłać wiadomość do Hagrida i Aberfortha. Pewnie jeszcze nie wiedzą, co się wydarzyło w ministerstwie. – poradził opiekun Slytherinu, ignorując słowa Albusa.

Stary czarodziej kiwnął głową i uniósł różdżkę:

\- Expecto Patronum! – rzekł.

Lecz zamiast ogromnego, świetlistego feniksa, z końca jego różdżki wystrzelił strzęp srebrnej mgły, który zaczął formować się w coś mniejszego… coś dziwnego.

Albus machnął różdżką i przerwał dopływ mocy.

\- Dziwne. – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do Severusa.

\- Trudno skupić się na czymś radosnym, prawda? – zauważył Snape, kiwając głową.

Dyrektor Hogwartu potrząsnął głową – nie chodziło o brak dobrych wspomnień- w końcu myślał o Minerwie, jak zawsze, gdy przywoływał swojego patronusa. Problem był raczej w samym kształcie obronnej magii – jeśli jego przypuszczenia były słuszne, to jego patronus przybierał kształt raczej czworonożnego ssaka, niż skrzydlatego ptaka. Oczywiście Minerwa dowiodła, że formę patronusa można zmieniać za pomocą woli, ale to wymagało ogromnego skupienia, przywołania w sobie odpowiednich cech. Samorzutna zmiana patronusa była wywoływana jedynie przez bardzo potężne emocje- przez częściową zmianę swojej osobowości.

Czy właśnie to się stało? Czy strach o Minerwę, zmienił Albusa w zupełnie innego człowieka?

\- Wyślę im sowę. – Severus lekko dotknął jego ramienia, a potem wycofał się. W drzwiach rzucił jeszcze ostatnie smutne spojrzenie na nieprzytomną czarownicę.

Albus ostrożnie ujął jej zimną dłoń. Zadrżał, gdy przypomniał sobie słowa Voldemorta: ,,Skoro śmierć jest niczym, to pogódź się z tym, że nie ukryjesz jej przede mną. Znajdę ją… a ty… nie będziesz mógł nic zrobić… i módl się,… byś wtedy był martwy."

Jakże blado brzmiały teraz groźby Voldemorta! Teraz, gdy Albus powoli zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że Minerwa ma jeszcze w sobie jakiekolwiek siły. Teraz, gdy patrzył na jej bladą twarz, teraz, gdy jej oddech był tak płytki, że prawie niedosłyszalny.

Czarodziej chciał zapłakać gorzko. Łzy jednak nie przyniosłyby ulgi w jego cierpieniu.


	39. Rozdział 39

Ciemność. Czerń zasnuwała wszystko.

Minerwa McGonagall nie widziała nic, ale też nie czuła swoich powiek – nie była w stanie określić, czy jej oczy są otwarte. Wiedziała jednak, że skoro jej umysł ocknął się z letargu, logiczne było, że prędzej czy później zrobi to także ciało.

Czy aby na pewno?

Najpierw nie czuła zupełnie nic – tak jakby ktoś całkowicie wyssał z niej fizyczne siły. Nie to jednak było najgorsze – najstraszniejszy był fakt, że Minerwa nie czuła także swojej magii.

Tam, gdzie zawsze znajdowała się ogromna, pulsująca kula energii, za najpotężniejszymi murami kontroli, teraz była pustka. Ciemna, niepokojąca pustka. Zero mocy, do której obecności była przyzwyczajona od chwili narodzin, której nie wyczuwała tylko po najgorszych torturach Grindelwalda.

To odkrycie, że jakimś trafem oprócz wyzucia z fizycznych sił, została także pozbawiona magicznej mocy, nie na żarty przestraszyło świadomość Minerwy. Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy tak właśnie nie wygląda umieranie. To byłoby konsekwentne – najpierw siły opuszczały ciało maga, potem tracił swoją magię. Czy ostatnim stadium było gaśnięcie umysłu?

Minerwa skupiła się na własnej świadomości. Najpierw spróbowała przywołać wspomnienie, jak w ogóle mogło dojść do tego wszystkiego.

Tak, już je znalazła. Noc, chyba dzień SUMÓW z astronomii. Umbridge i aurorzy, próbujący pojmać Hagrida. Ona, biegnąca przez błonia i wrzeszcząca ze wszystkich sił, by dali mu spokój. Bezbronna, bez różdżki, bez sił, by stworzyć odpowiednie bariery. Cztery czerwone promienie oszałamiaczy.

Ból.

Jak mogła pobiec tam bez wyciągniętej różdżki? Jak mogła tak łatwo dać się usunąć? Kto teraz chronił uczniów? Kto teraz mógł dbać o ich bezpieczeństwo, gdy Albus odszedł, a ona… tak żałośnie dała się pokonać… Miała tylko jeden rozkaz – nie opuszczać zamku. I bez względu na ostatnie kłótnie z Albusem, jej obowiązkiem było tkwić w Hogwarcie, jako ostatni bastion broniący niezależności szkoły. I co?

Zawiodła, jak zwykle. Jeśli Umbridge nie zniszczyła wszystkiego co dobre w uczniach, to pewnie Tom odkrył słabość szkoły… może teraz prowadził swój atak… może gdzieś tam jej biedni uczniowie zostali zmuszeni do stanięcia do walki ze śmierciożercami – lepiej wyszkolonymi , okrutnymi i bezwzględnymi. Może teraz Harry mierzył się z Voldemortem. A ona… powinna być przy nim, powinna mu pomóc…

Bezsilność i poczucie winy. Tak znajome uczucia, znów zalały jej umysł. Sprawiały jej ogromny ból. Minerwa powoli przestawała wierzyć, że ma jakiekolwiek powody do utrzymywania tej żałosnej egzystencji. Żywa, zawsze była niewiadomą, zawsze stwarzała ryzyko. Choć chyba nie teraz, gdy była zupełnie pozbawiona mocy. Ale może właśnie dlatego jej śmierć byłaby wybawieniem dla wszystkich – plany Albusa ziściłyby się bez przeszkód. Harry pokonałby Voldemorta.

W końcu, jakie ona miała powody, by dalej żyć? Nauczanie? Szkoła? Albus spokojnie znajdzie kogoś na jej miejsce. Może kogoś bardziej uległego i zadającego mniej prac domowych. Zakon? Jakim była żołnierzem, skoro jedynie tkwiła w bezpiecznym zamku? Harry? Miał Syriusza, a zresztą i tak była dla niego jedynie surową nauczycielką.

Dumbledore?

Tylko jej się bał. Powinna go uwolnić od tego strachu.

Tylko… ,,Ja cię potrzebuję. Bez ciebie…"

Umysł Minerwy rozbłysnął kolejną dawką bólu, gdy usłyszała słowa, wypowiedziane głosem Albusa. Oto jak się oszukiwała… oto jak kurczowo trzymała się życia… w gruncie rzeczy była tchórzem… nigdy nie zasługiwała na Gryffindor…

Ból, ból, ból. Martwe twarze ukochanych osób. Oskarżycielskie ostatnie słowa Albusa. Dziecko, które nigdy nie ujrzało nieba, tak błękitnego jak jego oczy….

Nagle Minerwa poczuła szarpnięcie. Ból, objawiający się czerwonym pulsowaniem w całym jej umyśle zniknął. A jednocześnie pustka jej twierdzy zbudowanej z murów kontroli zapełniła się magią.

Magiczna moc Minerwy wróciła. Widziała ją – błyszczącą kulę szarej energii. Minerwa zrozumiała, że oto znów dokonała tego, czego tak bał się w niej Albus – transmutowała czysty ból w moc. Moc, równie potężną co niszczycielską.

Zaczerpnęła odrobinę. W tym momencie zaczęła wyczuwać swoje ciało – wiedziała, że ta nieco brudna, paląca magia, porównywalna z gorzkim lekarstwem, powoli zaczyna krążyć w jej krwi. Wyczuwała, jak przelewa się w jej słabe ciało, jak dociera do jej mięśni, jak przepływa z głowy do stóp. Magia zmusiła jej serce do szybszego bicia, jej płuca do głębszych wdechów. Ból, który prawie doprowadził ją do szaleństwa, teraz został zmieniony w leczniczą moc, łagodzącą nieznośne pieczenie na piersi. To ten sam ból sprawiał, że powoli wracało jej czucie w dłoniach.

Nie wiedziała jak długo trwał proces odzyskiwania kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło odkąd wydawało jej się, że słyszy głos Albusa. Lecz w pewnym momencie odzyskała na tyle świadomość, by wyczuć, że ktoś ściska jej dłoń.

Zmusiła kolejną dawkę szarej magii do opuszczenia twierdzy kontroli. Stopniowo rozprzestrzeniała ją po całym ciele, a to, co zostało, wtłoczyła w swoje zmysły- musiała odkryć, gdzie się znajduje. Najpierw wróciła jej zdolność do wyczuwania magicznej aury.

Aurę Albusa rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Fakt, że był z nią, gdziekolwiek się znajdowała, na chwilę ją pocieszył. Ale zaraz pojawiło się uczucie strachu – wrócił jej słuch- była pewna, że słyszy szloch Albusa.

Czy to oznaczało, że… Harry?

Udało jej się lekko zacisnąć palce na dłoni przyjaciela. Szloch natychmiast ustał. Minerwa zrozumiała, że Albus musi jej się przyglądać, zastanawiając się, czy uczucie nacisku na dłoń było jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni.

Musiała przymusić swoje struny głosowe do wydania dźwięku. Ostrożnie znów nabrała odrobinę magii.

\- Al..bus. – wyszeptała. Ogromnym wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy.

\- Minerwo!

Jej oczy zalała fala światła. Zacisnęła odruchowo powieki. A potem owionął ją zapach czekolady i cytryny. Zaraz też poczuła jak ktoś chwyta ją w objęcia. Mimo dziwnej radości z powrotu, natychmiast poczuła ból, promieniujący w całej klatce piersiowej. Nie zdołała powstrzymać jęku.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam…

\- Obudziła się?

\- Profesorze?

Ktoś ją wypuścił. Opadła na coś miękkiego. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki, czyjeś zaciekawione i zaniepokojone głosy. Lecz nie miała już sił, by utrzymywać się w pełnej przytomności. Jej organizm zwalniał…

\- Nie, Minerwo, nie odpływaj!

\- Profesorze, ona nie ma siły, musi nabrać energii.

\- Już była przytomna!

\- Tak, ale to mogło być zbyt wiele, jak na pierwszy raz. Proszę dać jej trochę czasu.

Minerwa miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale nie miała na to sił. Czas. Tego mieli pod dostatkiem… tyle lat… tyle pozbawionych większego znaczenia wspólnie spędzonych chwil… a jednak… tyle tajemnic, których nie zdążyli sobie wyjawić…

Bardzo długo walczyła ze samą sobą, by znów nie odpłynąć, by pozostać choć w jakimś ułamku świadomą. Czuła, jak ktoś odkrywa jej słabe ciało, jak ktoś delikatnie bada to piekące miejsce na piersi… Czuła, jak ktoś ociera jej suchą i zimną twarz. Słyszała jakieś słowa, ale nie miała sił, by przypisywać im znaczenie. Nade wszystko zaś czuła silny i kojący uścisk na swojej dłoni.

Przez cały ten czas, Albus nie wypuszczał jej ręki.

Nabierała energii. Powoli, małymi etapami, jednocześnie nie pozwalając swojemu umysłowi na odpłynięcie od powierzchni. Miała na tyle świadomości, by czuć obecność Albusa, a także wchodzących i wychodzących magów. Rozum podpowiadał jej, że byli uzdrowicielami, zatem zapewne musiała znajdować się w św. Mungu. Co z kolei oznaczało, że musiało być z nią bardzo źle, skoro Poppy jej nie pomogła.

O ile, oczywiście, Hogwart nadal stał.

W jej głowie kłębiły się setki pytań, ale przez długi czas miała wrażenie, że jest zbyt słaba, by je zadać, ba, nawet zbyt słaba, by spojrzeć Albusowi w oczy. Straszliwie go zawiodła. A jeśli cokolwiek wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie podczas gdy ona była nieprzytomna… to była jej wina.

Nawet, gdy już zbierała siły i odwagę, by otworzyć oczy, rezygnowała – jakaś część jej nie chciała wiedzieć – wolała sobie wmawiać, że nie zniesie prawdy. Ból, jaki odczuwała, wewnętrzne rozdarcie, to tylko nasiliło się, gdy ruch w pomieszczeniu ustał, a ona usłyszała cichy szloch.

Albus nie szlochałby, gdyby nie wydarzyło się coś strasznego.

Ta myśl tak ją przeraziła, że Minerwa z powrotem osunęła się w otchłań bólu, jaką stanowił jej umysł.

Dlaczego, dlaczego nie mogła po prostu odejść? Udać się tam, gdzie… gdzie nikt na nią nie czekałby z otwartymi ramionami- gdzie znalazłaby tylko oskarżycielskie twarze ludzi, których zawiodła. Rodziców, zawiedzionych hańbą, jaką przyniosła swojemu nazwisku. Babkę, której grobu nie ochroniła przez zbezczeszczeniem przez Voldemorta. Członków Zakonu, który poświęcali siebie, gdy ona tkwiła w Hogwacie. Tysiące czarodziejów i czarownic, których nie uratowała przed okrutną śmiercią w grocie.

Ariany Theresy by tam nie znalazła, prawda?

Minerwa otworzyła oczy. Zrobiła to nagle, nie zastanawiając się nad niczym. Choć brakowało jej okularów, szybko zorientowała się, że znajduje się w jednej z sal szpitala św. Munga, tak jak podejrzewała. Panował półmrok- musiała być już noc. Do tego wniosku prowadził też widok śpiącego u jej boku czarodzieja.

Albus pół siedział, pół leżał – jego twarz spoczywała na białej pościeli u jej boku – jego srebrzystobiałe włosy zlewały się z kołdrą, a dziwnie stonowane, błękitne szaty zlewały się z tłem. Minerwa nie chciała go budzić, a jednak nie mogła powstrzymać odruchu pogładzenia go po włosach. Były dziwnie suche – znak, że musiał myć je i suszyć zaklęciem. Zmarszczyła czoło – dyrektor chyba nie siedział tu kilka dni?

Westchnęła i to obudziło maga. Szybko cofnęła rękę, gdy on poderwał głowę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

\- Obudziłaś się. – w jego głosie była ulga, której Minerwa nie spodziewała się usłyszeć. Czarodziej na chwilę przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, by spojrzeć na drzwi. Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń – on nie wypuścił jej ręki ani na chwilę. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie będę ich wołać, jeśli nie chcesz. – rzekł, rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

\- Jak długo? – wychrypiała – jej gardło suche i piekące.

\- Dwa dni. Najdroższa… tak się bałem… - wyszeptał Albus.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. Przecież gdy wiedzieli się ostatni raz, groziła mu śmiercią! Jakim cudem teraz z ,,jego drogiej", awansowała na ,,najdroższą"?

\- Wiem. To moja wina. Nie powinienem był opuszczać Hogwartu, nie powinienem był zostawiać cię samej… Na Merlina… nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby… - głos Albusa załamywał się, a w jego oczach błyszczały łzy.

Leżąca nieruchomo czarownica nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Jak on mógł obwiniać siebie? Przecież to ona zawiodła, ona nie wykonała jednego, o co ją prosił, ona dała się zaskoczyć bez różdżki w ręce! O czym on mówił?

Chyba naprawdę musiało wydarzyć się coś strasznego. Minerwa zadrżała… Albus nie obwiniałby siebie, gdyby po prostu chodziło o nią. Nie, coś musiało wejść w drogę jego wielkich planów…

\- Hogwart? – zapytała, ignorując jego słowa. Musiała wiedzieć. Przecież widziała smutek w jego oczach.

\- Niczym się nie przejmuj… - rzekł Albus.

Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń i zmrużyła oczy. Wiedziała, że Albus nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać jej zdeterminowanego spojrzenia.

\- Co się stało? – tym razem jej głos zabrzmiał bardziej pewnie. Dumbledore spuścił głowę. Milczał. Minerwa uniosła się nieco na poduszkach, ignorując spazm bólu, który przeszedł przez całe jej ciało.

\- Albusie? – ponagliła go.

Wreszcie jej przyjaciel wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić. Opowiedział jej o ucieczce Hagrida, o pułapce zastawionej przez Voldemorta, o zdradzie Stworka, o rozprawieniu się z Umbridge, o wyprawie Harry'ego i piątki innych uczniów do ministerstwa, o utracie przepowiedni… wreszcie…

\- Bellatriks Lestrange zabiła Syriusza Blacka. – rzekł Albus, a jego oczy znów zalśniły.

\- Nie. – Minerwa zacisnęła powieki.

To nie mogła być prawda. Nie Syriusz. Nie, kiedy dopiero go odzyskali. Syriusz, najbardziej arogancki z Blacków; Huncwot, do którego miała taką słabość. Syriusz, jeden z jej ulubionych uczniów; chłopiec, którego uczyła transmutacji, walki, odwagi i szlachetności. Mężczyzna, który bez wahania walczył za Zakon, który nigdy nie wahał się ryzykować życiem za słuszną sprawę. Animag, zdolny czarodziej, jeden z najlepiej wyszkolonych. Zabity z ręki swej własnej kuzynki.

\- Harry? – spytała. Bała się – chłopiec musiał być zdruzgotany – miał jedynie rok na poznanie swojego ojca chrzestnego, już wierzył, że oto ma choć małą namiastkę rodziny… a teraz nawet to zostało mu brutalnie odebrane…

\- Był wściekły. Chciał potraktować Bellatriks klątwą Cruciatus. – wyznał Albus. Minerwa przymknęła oczy – Harry był dobrym chłopcem, a jeśli chciał naprawdę użyć tego zaklęcia, to śmierć Syriusza była dla niego większym wstrząsem, niż można by się spodziewać. By rzucić ten czar, z pełną świadomością… trzeba było naprawdę tego chcieć. Im większa była nienawiść rzucającego, tym większy był ból ofiary. Minerwa wiedziała to, z własnych doświadczeń.

\- I co? – mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Albusa.

\- Pojawił się Tom. Musiałem stanąć z nim do walki… i ostatecznie wycofał się… lecz tylko po to, by zaatakować umysł Harry'ego. Harry wyparł go ze swojego umysłu, ale to go wiele kosztowało… Knot zdążył akurat na czas, by zobaczyć Voldemorta. Od teraz ministerstwo porzuca dotychczasową linię działania. Uczniowie wrócili do Hogwartu, Poppy się nimi zajmuje. Nimfadora trafiła tutaj, ale jej obrażenia nie są poważne. Jedynie… jedynie Syriusz poległ. – Albus mówił cicho, z trudem.

\- Harry… jak on sobie radzi? – myśli Minerwy natychmiast powędrowały ku ciemnowłosemu chłopcu.

\- Nie najlepiej. Zdemolował mi pół gabinetu- ale to i tak niezbyt wiele. Zasłużyłem na coś o wiele gorszego, w końcu to wszystko jest moją winą. Miałaś rację i gdybym ciebie posłuchał, Syriusz może wciąż by żył. Harry ma wszelkie prawo być na mnie wściekły. – Albus tym razem szybko wyrzucał z siebie słowa.

\- Nie mów tak. To Bellatriks zabiła Syriusza, to nie twoja wina. Harry wybaczy ci, musisz tylko dać mu trochę czasu… - Minerwa prostym gestem dłoni otarła samotną łzę na policzku Albusa.

\- Powiedziałem mu o przepowiedni… - wyznał mag, nieśmiało patrząc jej w oczy.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Jeśli ona była wściekła, że Albus zataił przed nią prawdę o tej wizji przyszłości, to jak mógł zareagować Harry, którego całe życie było podporządkowane tym kilku zdaniom wypowiedzianym przez Sybillę Trelawney w tamtą pechową noc?

\- Jestem starym głupcem… prawie straciłem was… ciebie i Harry'ego… zawiodłem was…- Albus ukrył twarz w dłoniach, puszczając dłoń Minerwy.

Czarownica wyciągnęła dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskała go po srebrnej głowie, mówiąc:

\- Nie obwiniaj się, Albusie. Przeżyłam. Harry nadal ma matkę chrzestną.

Albus znów uniósł głowę. Ona uniosła wyżej swoją. Teraz już wiedziała, dlaczego nie mogła tak po prostu odejść. Harry jej potrzebował. Teraz, gdy stracił Syriusza, oprócz mugolskiej siostry Lily tylko ona, Minerwa, pozostawała z nim złączona prastarą magią, odprawianą przy chrzcie.

\- Nie możesz mu tego zdradzić. Słyszałaś o snach Toma. I bez wiedzy Voldemorta o więzi łączącej cię z Harrym, jesteś z ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. – oznajmił kategorycznie Albus.

\- Niebezpieczeństwie? Albusie, popatrz na mnie! Jestem starą, zmęczoną wiedźmą, bez ani grama mocy w moim zniszczonym organizmie. Dziewczyny, której pragnie Tom, nie ma już dawno! Teraz jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to ulżyć Harry'emu w jego cierpieniu, to jest mój obowiązek, jako matki chrzestnej! – Minerwa skrzywiła się, gdy podniesienie głosu spowodowało pulsujący ból w jej głowie.

\- Patrzę na ciebie od dobrych kilku godzin. I jesteś najsilniejszą czarownicą, jaką poznałem. Minerwo, Harry właśnie stracił ojca chrzestnego, bo Voldemort wie, że najbardziej rani mordowanie najbliższych. Gdybyś zdradziła mu prawdę, a potem gdyby coś ci się stało… on nie przetrwałby tego po raz drugi.

Minerwa zastanowiła się nad słowami przyjaciela. Miał rację. Oczywiście że tak. Jakkolwiek buntowało się przeciw temu jej serce, jej umysł już to wiedział. Jej przeznaczeniem było umrzeć, by pomóc Harry'emu pokonać Voldemorta. Teraz przeżyła, ale tylko po to, by poświęcić się potem. Harry… nie wypełni swojego przeznaczenia, jeśli jej śmierć go złamie. Nie, musiała zachować dystans. Musiała chronić go z ukrycia, kochać z oddali. Musiała przekonująco grać rolę surowej profesor McGonagall. Tylko to gwarantowało końcowy sukces i koniec wojny.

\- Rozumiem. – mruknęła.

\- Minnie… tak mi przykro. – Albus delikatnie ujął jej dłoń i pocałował. Minerwa poczuła ciepły dreszcz przebiegający przez całe ciało. A zaraz potem zrobiło się jej czerwono przed oczami. Syknęła, gdy jej klatkę piersiową przeszył ból.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał przerażony Albus.

Minerwa nie miała sił, by odpowiedzieć, jedynie drżącymi rękami odsunęła kołdrę i sięgnęła dłońmi do piersi.

\- Sprowadzę uzdrowicieli. – rzekł Albus i wybiegł z sali. Minerwa zacisnęła zęby, by za wszelką cenę nie wydać z siebie jęku bólu. Po chwili usłyszała tupot stóp i przez zmrużone z bólu powieki zobaczyła wbiegających ludzi w uzdrowicielskich szatach.

\- Profesorze, proszę wyjść. – odezwał się jakiś męski głos. Minerwa poczuła jak czyjeś ręce odwijają warstwy materiału, którym okryto jej pierś. Zacisnęła mocniej zęby – nie mogła krzyczeć, nie mogła martwić Albusa, choć dawno nie czuła bólu w tak fizycznej postaci.

Otworzyła oczy akurat w porę, by zobaczyć cztery czarne, krzyżujące się pręgi na wysokości mostka.

\- Macie maści? Dobrze. Trzeba podać jej coś przeciwbólowego i nasennego. – autorytarny głos należał do uzdrowiciela w okularach.

Czyjeś drobne dłonie zaczęły smarować czarne rany zimną maścią. To wywoływało chwilowy ból, ale potem zimno maści zadziałało kojąco. Minerwa westchnęła, a zaraz potem ktoś podsunął jej do ust puchar z znajomą, mętną cieczą.

\- Nie. – odsunęła puchar od siebie.

Zrozumiała, że za wszelką cenę nie może zasnąć. Znajdowała się w szpitalu, z dziesiątkami magów wokół, z dala od czarów Hogwartu. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktokolwiek zobaczył jak zwija się z bólu we śnie, jak rani sama siebie, byle tylko obudzić się z koszmaru groty. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć.

Musiała zmusić swój organizm do czuwania. O ile mikstury nasenne na nią nie działały, była zbyt osłabiona, by ryzykować.

\- Proszę to wypić, madame, przyniesie pani sen. – odezwał się asystent uzdrowiciela.

\- Jestem uczulona. – wycharczała, bez wahania posuwając się do kłamstwa.

Przełożony uzdrowicieli uniósł brwi ze zdumieniem, ale potem wzruszył ramionami i machnął ręką do asystenta. Minerwa zmusiła się do chwycenia go za nadgarstek.

\- Jak długo tu zostanę? – zapytała.

\- Z tak rozległymi obrażeniami powinna pani spędzić tu co najmniej dwa tygodnie, pani profesor. – odpowiedział uzdrowiciel.

\- Trzy dni i mnie wypiszesz. – rozkazała Minerwa.

\- Madame, została pani ogłuszona czterema oszałamiaczami! Przecież nawet teraz każdy oddech musi być bolesny! – oburzył się mag.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. McGonagallowie są wykuci z twardszej materii niż reszta. Chcę wrócić do Hogwartu za trzy dni. I zmuś Dumbledore'a, by wrócił do zamku i odpoczął trochę. Jak długo tu tkwi? – Minerwa utkwiła harde spojrzenie w drzwiach, wiedząc, że za nimi nerwowo krąży Albus.

\- Jakieś dwanaście godzin. Ani na chwilę nie chciał pani opuścić. – wyjaśnił uzdrowiciel.

\- Lepiej dajcie jemu tę miksturę. – mruknęła Minerwa, wskazując podbródkiem na puchar z miksturą nasenną, nadal trzymany przez asystenta.

Przez jakiś kwadrans uzdrowiciele kręcili się wokół niej, ale przestała zwracać na nich uwagę. Teraz jej najważniejszym zadaniem było powstrzymanie snu. Musiała przetrwać bez niego trzy dni. Bez snu, nawet tego nękanego koszmarami i bez fizycznych sił, Minerwa wiedziała, że to karkołomne zadanie. Ale musiała sobie z tym poradzić – potem, gdy już wróci do Hogwartu, wszystko powoli się unormuje, taką miała nadzieję.

Czuwała więc, zamykając oczy tylko, gdy uzdrowiciele zaglądali, by sprawdzić jej stan. Czuwała, ignorując pulsujący ból w klatce piersiowej. Czuwała, myśląc o Syriuszu Blacku, jej niesfornym Huncwocie, i o Harrym Potterze, który stracił niedawno odzyskanego ojca chrzestnego.

Według jej szacunków musiała być siódma rano, gdy uzdrowiciele przyszli sprawdzić jej rany i ogólny stan. Minerwa nawet nie usiłowała z nimi rozmawiać, z obojętną miną pozwalała im na zbadanie jej. Uparcie ignorowała ich zdumione miny, gdy oglądali inne blizny, znaczące jej skórę. Nie wiedziała, czy nie pytają ze strachu, czy z też wolą nie znać odpowiedzi.

Po tych wszystkich zabiegach wmusili w nią jakieś śniadanie, ale Minerwa tak naprawdę nie czuła głodu. Jej organizm póki co dobrze znosił brak snu, ale nie mogła się czarować, że ten stan potrwa przez cały okres jej pobytu w szpitalu. Wiedziała też, że nie może ciągle zamieniać magicznej mocy na energię potrzebną do normalnego funkcjonowania.

Po śniadaniu Albus przyszedł ją odwiedzić. Minerwa bardzo dzielnie maskowała brak snu.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał czarodziej.

\- Dużo lepiej, dziękuję.

\- Podobno już rozkazałaś przygotować wypis na pojutrze. – Albus wyraźnie się martwił.

\- W Hogwarcie prędzej wrócę do zdrowia. Poza tym, tęsknię za zamkiem. – wyznała.

\- Minerwo… jest jedna sprawa… - zaczął Albus, nerwowo zacierając ręce.

\- Tak? Mów śmiało. – zachęciła go.

\- Jest tu ktoś, kto bardzo chciał się z tobą zobaczyć. Oczywiście, jeśli jesteś zmęczona, albo nie masz ochoty na odwiedziny… - wyjaśnił dyrektor.

\- Nie, proszę, poproś tego kogoś. – Minerwa zdecydowała natychmiast. Albus machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi. Te otworzyły się, ukazując stojącego w progu Harry'ego Pottera.

Chłopiec cofnął się o krok, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szok. Minerwa zrozumiała, że nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jej przykutej do łóżka, z nieuczesanymi włosami i poszarzałą twarzą. Uniosła lekko rękę w zachęcającym geście, ignorując ból, jaki spowodował ten ruch.

\- Harry… - rzekła i chyba jej łagodny ton przekonał Pottera do zbliżenia się. Albus zwolnił krzesło i powiedział:

\- Zostawię was.

Gryfon jakby odruchowo opadł na wolne miejsce, ale na jego twarzy wciąż malował się szok.

\- Pani profesor… ja… nie wiedziałem, że… - zaczął niezdarnie, ale Minerwa przerwała mu.

\- Potter, to tylko zaklęcia oszałamiające. Nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradziła, choć oczywiście doceniam twoją troskę. – naturalnie była zła na siebie, za ostry ton, ale przecież z tym chłopcem i tak już łączyło ją zbyt wiele magicznych powiązań, by dokładać te emocjonalne.

\- To było bardzo odważne, jak pobiegła pani bronić Hagrida. – rzekł Harry.

\- Same chęci może były dobre, ale założenie, że cywilizowani urzędnicy ministerstwa nie posłużą się magią było błędne. Pamiętaj Potter, miejsce różdżki jest w dłoni. – Minerwa uniosła lewą dłoń, w której dzierżyła swoją różdżkę. Szmaragdy na rączce zalśniły lekko.

\- Wszyscy w Hogwarcie bardzo się o panią martwiliśmy. Mam kartki od innych. – Harry niezdarnie wyciągnął z torby gruby plik listów i kartek.

\- Połóż je na stoliku, to bardzo miłe, przyjemniej nie będę się tutaj tak nudzić. – Minerwa po raz pierwszy poczuła ciepło rozlewające się w okolicach serca, a nie zwyczajowy ból.

\- Pani profesor, pani wie co się działo…- Harry spojrzał poważnie na Minerwę. Ona już wiedziała, jaki temat chce poruszyć uczeń.

\- Wiem. O Umbridge, ministerstwie, Voldemorcie i …Syriuszu. Bardzo mi przykro, Harry. – Minerwa ostrożnie uścisnęła jego dłoń. Gdy chłopiec uniósł głowę, zobaczyła łzy w jego oczach.

\- To moja wina, pani profesor. Dałem się złapać w pułapkę, choć miałem bronić swój umysł przed tymi wizjami… Gdybym poczekał, gdybym skontaktował się z kimś z Zakonu, może Syriusz… - Harry mówił szybko, jakby każde słowo powstrzymywało jego łzy.

\- Nie wolno ci tak nawet myśleć, Harry. Syriusz zginął z ręki Bellatriks Lestrange – tylko ona jest odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć. – rzekła surowo Minerwa, choć jakaś część jej umysłu szeptała, że przecież sama w to nie wierzy, że okłamuje i Pottera i siebie.

\- Chciałem ją zabić. Rzuciłem na nią klątwę Cruciatus. – wyznał Harry, drżąc. Minerwa mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- To bardzo potężne zaklęcie. Wymaga wiele nie tylko od ofiary, ale i od rzucającego. W twoim przypadku jednak nie zadziałało jak należy, mam rację? – spytała cicho Minerwa. Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiło się zdumienie.

\- Skąd pani wie? …Zatem to prawda, że trzeba tego mocno, mocno chcieć? – spytał, wyraźnie zagubiony.

\- Tak, ale trzeba też mieć wystarczającą ilość mocy i trzeba czerpać przyjemność z cierpienia ofiary. – odpowiedziała Minerwa. Przez moment przemknęła jej przed oczami usatysfakcjonowana, przystojna twarz Grindelwalda.

\- Jej cierpienie nie wróciłoby Syriusza. – rzekł zamyślony Harry.

\- Otóż to. – Minerwa pokiwała głową.

\- Syriusz… żałuję, że mieliśmy tak mało czasu. – wyznał chłopiec.

Minerwa poprawiła się na poduszkach. Może nie mogła przywiązywać Harry'ego do siebie, może nie mogła być dla niego tym, kim był Syriusz, ale miała coś, czym mogła się z nim podzielić, coś, co mogło pomóc mu przejść żałobę.

Miała setki wspomnień związanych z Syriuszem. Nie wypuszczając ciepłej dłoni Harry'ego, Minerwa zaczęła opowiadać – o chłopcu, który ku zdumieniu wszystkich trafił do jej domu, o wiernym przyjacielu, który stał się animagiem by wesprzeć Remusa, o niesfornym uczniu, którego żarty zawsze poprawiały jej humor, o odważnym i zapalczywym mężczyźnie, którego kochała jak syna.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu rozmawiała z Harrym, ale nie zważała ani na upływające minuty, ani na nieustępujący ból w klatce piersiowej, ani na narastającą senność. Liczyło się jedynie to, że Harry potrzebował jej wspomnień, że z każdym jej słowem, które jakby spijał zasłuchany, smutek w jego oczach nieco się pomniejszał. Oczywiście nie łudziła się, że Harry szybko upora się ze śmiercią Syriusza. Pamiętała swoją własną, trwającą lata w ukryciu żałobę po rodzicach. Nie, Harry jeszcze długo będzie odczuwał pustkę na myśl o ojcu chrzestnym. Lecz dzięki sile więzi, jaka połączyła go z Syriuszem, wzmocnionej wspomnieniami od Minerwy, Harry nigdy nie zapomni o magu, który dla Minerwy już był uosobieniem jednego słowa : przyjaźń.

Ich rozmowę przerwało ponowne pojawienie się Albusa. Dyrektor posłał jej jeden ze swoich enigmatycznych uśmiechów, gdy Harry poderwał się z krzesła:

\- Przepraszam, pani profesor, ja tu panią zamęczam, a pani powinna odpoczywać. – wymamrotał Harry.

\- Skądże, Potter. Bardzo się cieszę, że mnie odwiedziłeś. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, ignorując uniesione brwi Albusa. Mogła udawać, by Harry nie przywiązał się do niej, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że ona już czuła się przywiązana do niego.

\- Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, pani profesor. I dziękuję. – Harry uścisnął jej dłoń, a jego oczy zalśniły lekko.

\- Nie ma za co. Do zobaczenia, Harry.

Albus bez słowa wręczył chłopcu pustą puszkę po piernikowych traszkach. Po chwili świstoklik zaświecił na niebiesko, a potem Harry zniknął. Minerwa westchnęła.

\- Bardzo mu pomogłaś. – rzekł Albus, siadając obok.

\- To i tak niewiele. Śmierć Syriusza, przepowiednia… Harry jest silniejszy niż większość jego rówieśników. – zauważyła Minerwa.

\- Kiedyś się zastanawiałem… - zaczął Albus, a potem urwał i zapatrzył się w okno.

\- Tak? – Minerwa uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Zastanawiałem się, jak bardzo Harry będzie różnił się od innych dzieci. Bez rodziców, wychowany przez raczej nieprzyjaznych mugoli, nieświadomy swojej roli, a potem nagle wrzucony na głęboką wodę, pełną meandrów wyobrażeń i oczekiwań. Gdy go zobaczyłem, jak wprowadziłaś jego rocznik do Wielkiej Sali, ujrzałem po prostu dobrego, nieco przytłoczonego nową sytuacją chłopca. Teraz to prawie mężczyzna i nie mógłbym być z niego bardziej dumny. Nadal jednak nie wiem, czy jego szlachetność jest cechą wewnętrzną, czy nabył ją w Hogwarcie.

\- Hogwart na każdego wywiera wpływ, większy lub mniejszy. Dla Harry'ego stał się domem. To w zamku nauczył się kontrolować magię, to tam zyskał przyjaciół, którzy skoczyliby za nim w ogień. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Ma także ciebie, jako cichego anioła stróża. – rzucił Albus. Potem odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie jest łatwo go strzec, gdy ograniczasz mi do niego dostęp. – odpowiedziała.

\- Przecież wiesz dlaczego.

\- Wiem. – odparła, a potem odwróciła głowę, sygnalizując rozmowę za zakończoną. Albus pokręcił głową, widziała to kątem oka.

\- Wracam do Hogwartu. Spodziewaj się wieczorem Poppy, bardzo się o ciebie martwiła, zresztą jak wszyscy nauczyciele. – rzekł.

\- Snape też? – wypaliła z niedowierzaniem, żałując tego, gdy zobaczyła zdumienie na twarzy Albusa. Nie wiedział, skąd to pytanie - a ono brało się z wyczuwania słabego echa aury Severusa w powietrzu.

\- Severus jako pierwszy pobiegł ci na pomoc i przeniósł cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. – odpowiedział obojętnym tonem Albus. Minerwa wyczuła, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale się powstrzymał. Ona sama poczuła się okropnie – oczywiście, że Snape martwił się o nią – był wierny Zakonowi, Albusowi. Poza tym, chyba jednak łączyła ich pewna nić porozumienia, przynajmniej ona zaczynała w to wierzyć.

\- Podziękuj mu ode mnie, dobrze? – poprosiła, zawstydzona swoim pytaniem.

\- Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia. – Albus uśmiechnął się słabo i wyszedł.

Minerwa skrzywiła się. Czekało ją teraz wiele godzin walki ze snem.


	40. Rozdział 40

Dwa dni później Minerwa starannie ukrywała grymas, cisnący się na twarz i metodycznie wkładała kolejne przedmioty do torby w kolorową kratę. Poppy, Pomona i Amelia, oraz znaczna część Zakonu dopilnowali, by niczego jej nie zabrakło przez te dwa dni. Ich obecność zmuszała Minerwę do nieustannej czujności i udawania, ale z drugiej strony czarownica cieszyła się, że kogoś jeszcze poza Albusem martwi jej zdrowie.

Z pietyzmem schowała kartki od uczniów do osobnej kieszeni – sprawiły jej one wiele radości – od koślawych kulfonów pierwszorocznych, przez zabawne wierszyki starszych klas, do poważnych, ale bardzo miłych życzeń od najstarszych uczniów. Co jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające, dostała mnóstwo listów od absolwentów i rodziców uczniów. Większość wyrażała oburzenie, z powodu sposobu, w jaki ją traktowano. Minerwa czytała je z gorzkim uśmiechem – musiała prawie zginąć, by ogromna część społeczeństwa zauważyła, jaki reżim wprowadziła Umbridge w Hogwarcie.

\- Zatem nikt nie zdołał pani przekonać, że powinna pani zostać u nas dłużej, profesor McGonagall? – w drzwiach z założonymi rękami stał jej uzdrowiciel, Lottet, o ile dobrze pamiętała. Minerwa zatrzasnęła torbę i machnięciem różdżki przywołała płaszcz, co wywołało pełną dezaprobaty minę na twarzy uzdrowiciela.

\- Jeszcze to. – mag podał jej misternie rzeźbioną laskę. Minerwa z niechęcią ujęła drewnianą rączkę – laska ta należała do jej dziadka – Albus przyniósł ją z rezydencji.

\- Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za opiekę, którą tu otrzymałam. – Minerwa formalnie wyciągnęła dłoń do uzdrowiciela, opierając drugą rękę na lasce.

\- Gdyby nie to, że wszyscy wiedzą, iż ani Hogwart, ani profesor Dumbledore nie funkcjonują dobrze bez pani, nie wypisałbym pani dzisiaj, pani profesor. Nie zapytałem też o te blizny na pani rękach, ani o udawany sen, za każdym razem, gdy wchodziłem do sali. – mag z wahaniem podał jej dłoń.

Minerwa z całej siły uścisnęła jego rękę, twardo patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Zatem nie brak panu rozsądku. – wycedziła, następnie puściła jego rękę i wyminęła go, wysoko unosząc głowę. Musiała mocno się powstrzymywać, by nie wyczyścić mu pamięci – taki byłby jej pierwszy odruch, ale przecież poprzysięgła sobie, że do zaklęcia czyszczącego pamięć ucieknie się tylko w wyjątkowej sytuacji. Ta nie była groźna – uzdrowiciele mieli zbyt wielki szacunek do niej, jako do zastępczyni dyrektora Hogwartu, by pisnąć komuś słowo o tajemniczych bliznach na jej rękach.

Jedną ręką wspierała się na lasce, w drugiej trzymała różdżkę i torbę. Szła powoli w stronę wind, nie zważając na ciekawskie spojrzenia uzdrowicieli, pacjentów i odwiedzających. Niektórzy wytrzeszczali oczy, inni odwracali wzrok, a garstka skłoniła się jej. Minerwa nie miała wobec nich żadnych oczekiwań. Rozumiała, że nie wiedzą, jak się zachować na jej widok. Zaledwie wczoraj wszystkie czarodziejskie gazety obwieściły powrót Voldemorta, zwolnienie Umbridge i zmianę postawy ministerstwa. O ,,wypadku", jakiemu uległa sama Minerwa, ,,Prorok Codzienny", napisał jedynie krótką notkę na jednej z ostatnich stron. Brak rozgłosu naturalnie ją cieszył – tak jak zawsze, dobrze jej było w cieniu Albusa.

Na parterze też nie przeszła niezauważona. Mimo chaosu i rozgardiaszu, czarodzieje schodzili jej z drogi. Ona najchętniej uciekłaby stamtąd jak najszybciej, ale każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch powodował ból w klatce piersiowej, a jeśli dodać do tego zadyszkę, to nikt nie uwierzyłby, że jest gotowa opuścić szpital. Z niezauważalnym westchnieniem ulgi zostawiała za sobą szpital św. Munga. Na chodniku wyciągnęła rękę z różdżką. Była zbyt słaba, by się aportować, użycie sieci Fiuu również nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie poinformowała też nikogo o tym, o której godzinie zamierza wyjść ze szpitala. Chciała wrócić do Hogwartu o własnych siłach. Musiała skorzystać zatem z Błędnego Rycerza.

Wściekle fioletowy autobus pojawił się prawie natychmiast. Na widok Minerwy Stan Shunpike, jeden z jej byłych uczniów, wyprostował się i zasalutował.

\- To dla nas zaszczyt, profesor McGonagall. – rzekł z dziecinnym uśmiechem.

\- Do Hogsmeade poproszę. – Minerwa podała mu garść sykli.

\- Ale pani profesor, podwieziemy panią pod same bramy Hogwartu. – zaprotestował Stan, szczerząc zęby.

\- Dziękuję. – Minerwa kiwnęła głową.

\- Drobiazg.

Droga upłynęła naprawdę szybko. Minerwie kleiły się oczy, ale ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywała sen. Gdyby znów nawiedził ją koszmar groty, naraziłaby wszystkich pasażerów autobusu. ,,Jeszcze trochę, wytrzymaj." – powtarzała sobie, mocno ściskając różdżkę w dłoni.

Nie spała od trzech dni – według nauki, jej organizm powinien przestać funkcjonować.

Na widok znajomej bramy ze skrzydlatymi dzikami, Minerwie zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Wrota były otwarte- w końcu był weekend, a wyjścia do Hogsmeade nie zostały zawieszone, choć podejrzewała, że to jedynie kwestia czasu. Przeszła przez nie powoli, a Błędny Rycerz odjechał z piskiem opon. Wygrzewając twarz w promieniach już letniego słońca, Minerwa bardzo wolno ruszyła w stronę majestatycznego zamku.

Każdy krok był wielkim wysiłkiem. Każdy oddech palił ją w płucach. Pierwsze krople potu spływały po skroni. Zatrzymywała się co kawałek, by otrzeć je kraciastą chustką. Było ciężko, ale przecież nie spodziewała się niczego innego. Za to każde spojrzenie na zbliżający się Hogwart dodawało jej sił.

Była już prawie przy drzwiach wejściowych, gdy usłyszała zjadliwy głos Severusa:

\- Ach, widzę, że już nic nie można odjąć Gryffindorowi, bo nie ma żadnych punktów. W takim razie, Potter, będziemy musieli…

\- Trochę ich dodać? – rzekła Minerwa, przekraczając próg.

Natychmiast ogarnęła wzrokiem sytuację. Wściekły Severus, nie mniej zdenerwowany Harry, Malfoy i dwójka jego goryli. A także zupełnie pusta klepsydra z punktami Gryffindoru. Mimowolnie zacisnęła usta – kolejny powód, by nienawidzić Umbridge.

\- Profesor McGonagall! Jak widzę, opuściła już pani szpital św. Munga! – rzekł Snape i podszedł do niej.

\- Tak, profesorze Snape. Czuję się jak nowo narodzona. – odparła, ledwie ukrywając sarkazm. Potem władczym gestem przywołała Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

\- Wy dwaj. Weźcie to i zanieście do mojego gabinetu. – zarządziła, jednemu oddając torbę, a drugiemu podróżny płaszcz.

\- Tak więc uważam, że Potter i jego przyjaciele powinni zarobić po pięćdziesiąt punktów dla swojego domu za ostrzeżenie wszystkich o powrocie Sam- Wiesz-Kogo. Zgadza się pan ze mną, profesorze Snape? – ciągnęła dalej Minerwa.

\- Co? Och.. no…chyba. – odpowiedział Severus, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że oto zdążyła go zirytować.

\- A więc po pięćdziesiąt dla Pottera, obojga Weasley'ów, Longbottoma i panny Granger. Aha… i pięćdziesiąt dla panny Lovegood. A pan, profesorze, chciał odjąć dziesięć za Pottera, więc… - rzekła Minerwa, z dziecięcą radością patrząc na opadające rubiny w klepsydrze Gryffindoru.

\- Potter, Malfoy, co z wami, chyba powinniście być na dworze w taki cudowny dzień? - dodała wesoło, mrugając do Harry'ego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej i wybiegł z sali, nie oglądając się. Malfoy tylko skrzywił się i poczłapał w stronę lochów. Minerwa została sama z Severusem.

\- Szybko cię wypuścili, chyba nie mogli z tobą za długo wytrzymać, co Minerwo? – rzucił z przekąsem Snape, upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Ruszając w stronę wielkich schodów, Minerwa odpowiedziała:

\- Czyżby ci brakowało mojego gryfońskiego charakteru?

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak. – Snape lekko uniósł kąciki ust. Minerwa prawie zachichotała, ale zaraz opamiętała się i spytała:

\- A więc, co tu się działo, kiedy mnie nie było?

Snape odprowadził ją pod chimerę strzegącą gabinet dyrektora, po drodze opowiadając o SUMACH, przyłapaniu Pottera i jego przyjaciół na próbie połączenia z kominkiem przy Grimmauld Place…

\- Dlaczego nie poszli do ciebie? Albo do Poppy? – zapytała zdumiona Minerwa. W końcu zarówno Snape, jak i pielęgniarka byli członkami Zakonu.

\- Potter przypomniał sobie o mnie dopiero, gdy już złapała go Umbridge. A wygląda na to, że nie wiedział, iż Poppy jest członkiem Zakonu- to znaczy był u niej, ale pytał się o ciebie. – odpowiedział Snape.

\- Och. – Minerwa poczuła zimny pot spływający po plecach.

Zatem Harry szukał jej, potrzebował jej pomocy, a jej nie było. Nie było jej, kiedy była potrzebna. Gdyby jak głupia nie pobiegła bez różdżki w ręku naprzeciw aurorom, może byłaby w zamku, by sprawdzić, czy Syriusz jest bezpieczny. Gdyby nie dała się oszołomić, Syriusz może nadal by żył…

\- Piernikowe traszki. – mruknął Snape, zatrzymując się przed chimerą. Minerwa nie była w stanie nawet zdobyć się na uśmiech, słysząc nazwę swoich ulubionych pierniczków. Cały czas myśląc o tym, że to przez nią Syriusz zginął, weszła na ruchome schody. Severus nie podążył za nią.

Drzwi gabinetu Albusa otworzyły się przed nią same. Coraz bardziej opierając się na lasce, przemierzyła gabinet, zatrzymując się przed żerdzią Fawkesa. Feniks był mały, ledwie opierzony i zaskrzeczał z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, gdy pogłaskała go delikatnie.

\- On też tęsknił za tobą. – ze schodów powoli schodził Albus, a na jego twarzy malował się dobrotliwy uśmiech.

\- Nie było mnie nawet tygodnia. – odpowiedziała, nawet nie patrząc na dyrektora.

\- Co cię gryzie, Minerwo? – Albus podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Nie była w stanie już dłużej przed nim udawać.

\- Harry szukał mnie, zanim wyruszył do ministerstwa. Gdybym tu była…

\- Moja droga, nawet nie próbuj obwiniać się o śmierć Syriusza. – zaprotestował Albus.

\- Ale..

\- Nie, sama mówiłaś, że to Bellatriks zabiła Blacka. I tak zbyt wiele na siebie bierzesz, nie ma najmniejszego sensu, byś dokładała sobie poczucie winy za śmierć Syriusza.

Minerwa pokiwała głową, ale nadal uważała siebie za winną. Kokon nieustannego poczucia winy, jakim się otaczała, powoli się zacieśniał. Ile czasu jeszcze minie, zanim to ją w końcu zadusi? Jak bezbronne kocię, wrzucone w płóciennym worku do rwącej rzeki?

\- Min, Min. Drżysz. – jakimś cudem wyczuła jego ciepłe dłonie na swoich ramionach – coś, na czym mogła się skupić. Fakt, że te dłonie powędrowały wyżej, muskając opuszkami palców jej szyję, by zatrzymać się na policzkach pozwolił jej spojrzeć w jego oczy, pełne troski. Nie wiedziała, ile z jej emocji odczytał, ale chyba podjął jakąś decyzję.

Delikatnie ucałował jej czoło, jeden i drugi policzek, a potem, wciąż trzymając jej twarz w swoich dłoniach, powiedział z powagą:

\- Minerwo, proszę, nie dam rady martwić się o ciebie bardziej, niż martwiłem się przez ostatnie dni. – była błagalna nuta w jego głosie, była ta prośba, by pozostawała silna jak zwykle, bo przecież tym zawsze byli dla siebie – ostojami siły w chwilach największego zwątpienia. Pokiwała głową, uspokajając swój oddech. Zadrżała znów mocniej tylko na chwilę, gdy opuścił ręce i cofnął się o krok. Obserwowała, jak zerka na Fawkesa, a potem odwraca się do okna, bokiem do niej.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo tak bardzo skrzywdzić jak wtedy. – wyszeptał. Pewien ból w jego oczach sprawił, że uznała, iż on wraca do tamtej kłótni, kiedy obydwoje stracili kontrolę, kiedy ona go zraniła tak okrutnie. To była ich ostatnia rozmowa przed atakiem. A myśl o tym, że mogłaby umrzeć, nie przeprosiwszy go…

\- Przepraszam. Nie panowałam nad sobą. Ale wiesz, że naprawdę to nie myślę tak o tobie. – powiedziała. Spojrzał na nią, unosząc brwi, ale to jej nie zatrzymało:

\- Oboje wiemy, że bezpieczniej byłoby usunąć mnie ze sceny, ale oskarżenie ciebie, że byłbyś w stanie do tego doprowadzić, to był cios poniżej pasa. I jeszcze przypomnienie o wojnie – zupełnie jakby ciebie tamten pojedynek nie dotknął. Byłam taka głupia, wciąż myśląc tylko o swojej urażonej dumie i tamtym… przepraszam cię. – spuściła wzrok.

Cisza trwała zbyt długo. Uniosła głowę i poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, widząc czysty szok na jego twarzy. Szeroko otwarte, pozbawione migotania oczy, lekko lśniące końcówki palców, dłonie drżące tak mocno jak ona sama przed chwilą.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał, a było coś w jego tonie co przywiodło jej na myśl przerażone dziecko.

\- O naszej kłótni. Severus powiedział, że nie wybaczyłbyś sobie, gdybyś mnie skrzywdził. – nagle nie była już niczego pewna, tym bardziej, że jego oczy zalśniły nienaturalnie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym… skrzywdzić ciebie? Że chciałbym… usunąć cię ze sceny? – gdyby Minerwa miała opisać jak Albus przyjąłby zdradę, to postawiłaby właśnie na tą reakcję – te emocje, których nawet nie umiała rozgraniczyć – rozczarowanie, gniew, smutek, rozpacz – to wszystko gdzieś tam było, skrywane jednak przez jedną z tysięcy masek.

\- Przepraszam. Lecz powiedziałeś że… - nie dokończyła nawet, przerwał jej gwałtownie:

\- Mówiłem o Umbridge! Że za to, co ci zrobiła, za to, co przez nią wycierpiałaś, że o mało nie zginęłaś, byłem prawie gotów rozszarpać ją na strzępy, wydusić z niej ostatni oddech, zadać jej wszelki możliwy ból, unicestwić, ale tak, by umierała długo i boleśnie! – zawołał kompletnie poruszony Albus, gestykulując żywo. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że całe poczucie winy, jakie ją ogarnęło w związku ze śmiercią Syriusza jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, jakie czuła teraz, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak głęboko zraniła czarodzieja, którego przecież kochała.

\- Ja… tak mi przykro. – spróbowała niezdarnie, ale czuła się żałośnie słaba, niezdolna do zrozumienia jego emocji.

\- Ty wiesz. Doskonale wiesz, że moją największą słabością jest niezdolność do wyobrażenia sobie, że mógłbym być zmuszony do oglądania cierpienia i śmierci drogich mi ludzi przede mną, na moich oczach. – ukrył twarz w dłoniach, załamany tak, jak Minerwa widziała go bardzo rzadko.

I co mogła zrobić? Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że słowa, które dla niej znaczyły scenariusz odejścia przed nim, wcześniej w czasie, dla niego oznaczały scenariusz odejścia na jego oczach albo z jego ręki. Nienawidziła siebie. Jak mogła, jak mogła?! Przecież to wszystko między nimi… dlaczego ona musiała to niszczyć, dlaczego musiała go wciąż obrażać, drażnić i ranić? A teraz? Co miała mu powiedzieć?

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. – wolno stawiając kroki, podeszła do niego, powtarzając to jedno słowo jak mantrę. Nie reagował, jego twarz wciąż była ukryta w dłoniach. Ostrożnie dotknęła jego zgarbionych pleców. Nic.

\- Przepraszam. Albusie. Nie chciałam, nie myślałam, nie kontrolowałam… Wybacz mi, proszę, Albusie. Błagam, spójrz na mnie. Przepraszam cię…- nigdy nie sądziła, że przyjdzie jej błagać go z taką desperacją, ale nie mogła znieść jego załamania. Nie mogła … to było jej winą, powiedziała mu tyle okropnych rzeczy, przywołała tyle bolesnych wspomnień, zignorowała wszelkie granice, jakie tylko mogła… miał wszelkie prawo jej nienawidzić, być wściekły. Ale tak przygnębiony… jej serce się krajało, gdy obserwowała, że mimo upływu minut on nie jest w stanie uspokoić ani swoich emocji, ani magii, która coraz gwałtowniejszymi falami uciekała od niego. Minerwa chciałaby móc ją absorbować, szczególnie że podłoga zaczynała drżeć, a szyby w oknach brzęczeć.

\- Albusie. – uniosła dłoń, by dotknąć jego ramienia.

I znów, to uczucie porażenia prądem. Ale zazwyczaj, kiedy im się to przytrafiało, nie było bolesne. Dzisiaj, Minerwa zachwiała się, bo szramy na jej piersi zapiekły dotkliwie, a nogi się pod nią ugięły. Gabinet zdawał się wirować przed jej oczami, na przemian z ciemnymi kropkami, zaburzając wszelkie poczucie równowagi. Upadłaby, gdyby jej nie złapał.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć. Za szybko wypuścili cię ze szpitala. – powiedział cicho, troskliwie. Bez względu na wszystko, nie pozwoliłby jej upaść.

\- Przepraszam. – powtórzyła, prostując się. Doskonale wiedziała, że to jest zbyt płytkie i puste słowo, ale nie umiała znaleźć innego.

\- To nic. Nie myśl o tym. Myśl o tym, że dobrze jest być znów w domu. – czarodziej zmusił się do uśmiechu.

Dom. Pokiwała głową. Była w domu. I on też tu był. A wszystko inne? Koszmar, ale taki, który tutaj, mogła częściowo zwalczyć. Sen, będący wybawieniem i pułapką. Wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdyby Albus wiedział, z jakimi demonami przyjdzie jej się teraz zmierzyć… może nie pozwoliłby jej odejść tak łatwo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa, pozbawiona laski przez Irytka, opierała dłonie na zimnym kamieniu zamkowej blanki. Z wysokości Wieży Astronomicznej widziała powozy, odwożące uczniów na stację Hogsmeade.

Oto minął kolejny rok. Rok nieustannego strachu, rok reaktywowania Zakonu, rok reżimu Umbridge, rok śmierci Syriusza.

Rok, którego Minerwa na pewno nie będzie wspominać dobrze, choć było wiele rzeczy, za które powinna być wdzięczna. Ostatecznie Umbridge opuściła zamek, minister przejrzał na oczy, żaden z uczniów nie zginął, Voldemort nie poznał przepowiedni, ona sama przeżyła…

Nie chciała wiedzieć, co przyniesie kolejny rok. Spojrzała na słońce skryte za ciemnymi chmurami – któż wiedział, ile zostało jej czasu? Któż wiedział, jak długo Hogwart stanowił nienaruszalne sanktuarium? Któż wiedział, ile nocy jeszcze przyjdzie jej się budzić po koszmarze groty?

Zsunęła na dół rękawy obszernych szat, by nikt nawet nie dostrzegł białych bandaży. Teraz było już lepiej, ale w noc po jej powrocie do Hogwartu, o mało się nie wykrwawiła. Musiała sięgnąć po ostatnią butelkę mikstury uzupełniającej krew i przyspieszającej gojenie. Do tej pory nie poprosiła o nową Severusa czy Poppy. Postanowiła, że sama uwarzy eliksir w wakacje. Postanowiła też więcej jeść - Albus zbyt często posyłał zaniepokojone spojrzenia na jej sylwetkę. Nie chciała, by zaczął coś podejrzewać, szczególnie jeśli uzdrowiciele powiedzieli mu o bliznach. Nie mogła go martwić, miał wystarczająco ciężarów do dźwigania.

Nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jej relacja z Albusem uległa zmianie od czasu ataku. Czarodziej był wobec niej bardziej opiekuńczy, mniej od niej wymagał i bardzo pilnował się, by nie urazić jej żadnym słowem. Minerwa nie wiedziała, czemu przypisywać tę zmianę – nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć. Do jakichkolwiek wniosków doszedł Dumbledore, ona już pogodziła się z nieuniknionym – w jego planach, w jego świecie wolnym od Voldemorta, z pewnością nie było miejsca dla niej, skażonej brudną magią.

Odruchowo sięgnęła do źródła swojej mocy. Tak, instynktownie wiedziała, że ta magia jest skażona, zbrukana bólem, z którego powstała. Jeśli jednak tą magią mogła pomóc Harry'emu pokonać Voldemorta, to musiała ją w sobie dusić, kumulować, ukrywać.

Co jak co, ale w ukrywaniu informacji Minerwa McGonagall była mistrzynią. Odwróciła twarz od odjeżdżających uczniów, świadoma, że oszukiwała każdego dnia nie tylko ich, ale całą czarodziejką społeczność.

Zrobiła kilka kroków ku schodom, ale zatrzymała się, widząc wspinającego się czarodzieja.

\- Odzyskałem ją. – Albus podał jej rzeźbioną laskę, pokiwała głową z wdzięcznością.

\- Dobrze, że ten rok szkolny się skończył. – mruknęła, schodząc powoli na dół. Albus szedł obok, ale wyczuwała promieniującą z niego troskę – bo szła zbyt wolno, bo za mocno opierała się na lasce. Niemniej jednak każdy krok był jak wyzwanie – jej ciało buntowało się przeciw narzuconemu wysiłkowi, nie chciała sięgać po skażoną magię, ale jak długo miała operować na samej woli i determinacji?

Nie długo. Zdołała zejść może dwa piętra w dół, gdy zachwiała się, a nogi odmówiły utrzymywania jej ciężaru. Laska wypadła z jej dłoni i potoczyła się poza zasięg wzroku, stukając o kolejne schody. A sama Minerwa niechybnie poleciałaby w dół, obijając wszystkie kości o kamienne stopnie, gdyby nie para silnych rąk, które pochwyciły ją mocno. Utrzymała równowagę, ale w głowie jej się kręciło, wszystko rozmywało się w szarość, a jej przyspieszony oddech spowodował okropne pieczenie w klatce piersiowej.

Chyba krzyknęła, gdy Albus podniósł ją bez problemu, jedną ręką podtrzymując jej uda, drugą plecy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wychrypiała, odruchowo przywierając do jego piersi.

\- Zabieram cię do Wieży Gryffindoru, sama nie jesteś w stanie iść. I złap się mocno. – oświadczył, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

\- To jest zupełnie nieprofesjonalne, a skoro już się upierasz, trzeba było mnie lewitować, a nie dźwigać! – zaprotestowała, ale objęła rękoma jego szyję. Zdumiało ją, jak miło czuła się w jego ramionach.

\- Mówisz, jakbyś była kilkutonowym ciężarem. – prychnął, bez wysiłku pokonując kolejne stopnie w dół.

\- Całe szczęście, że uczniowie już pojechali, cóż by sobie pomyśleli? – dopiero po kilku sekundach zdała sobie sprawę, że wypowiedziała to pytanie na głos, bo Albus przewrócił oczami.

\- Że ratuję cię z opresji, w końcu chociaż troszeczkę odwdzięczając się za wszystko, co dla mnie robisz? – zasugerował i rozejrzał się, bo oto znaleźli się na piętrze, z którego mogli dotrzeć do schodów prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru. Albus szedł powoli, a Minerwa mimowolnie pomyślała, że dobrze, iż do jej pokojów jest tak daleko – podobało jej się to. Zdradziecki rumieniec wkradł się na jej policzki, przywarła więc mocniej do niego, wtulając twarz w jego srebrną brodę. Pachniał cytryną i czekoladą, jak zwykle.

Nie odzywali się przez resztę drogi do jej komnat. Minerwa nie chciała psuć tej chwili, chciała ją zapamiętać jak najdokładniej, by móc ją potem przywoływać, wciąż i wciąż. Trzymał ją tak pewnie, że nie mogła obawiać się, że ją upuści. To, że jej ręce mocno oplatały jego szyję wynikało raczej z tej niepohamowanej chęci bliskości, bycia jak najbliżej.

Nucił cicho melodię jednej z jej ulubionych szkockich piosenek. Głębokie dźwięki wydobywały się z jego piersi i Minerwa zadrżała, bo wspomnienia wszystkich najgorszych chwil, które przeżyli w tym roku znów zatańczyły przed jej oczami. Lecz jakież te wszystkie momenty miały znaczenie, gdy był tu z nią, gdy niósł ją jak najcenniejszy skarb, a ciepło związane z rosnącym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa powoli rozdmuchiwało chłód z jej zmęczonych kości?

Dotarli do wieży Gryffindoru szybciej, niż Minerwa by tego sobie życzyła. Albus spokojnie podał hasło do jej prywatnego apartamentu i wniósł ją do salonu. Portret Theresy był pusty i Minerwa była zadowolona z tego powodu. Jeszcze lepiej się poczuła, gdy Albus, wcale jej nie wypuszczając, usiadł ostrożnie na sofie, tak, że teraz siedziała na jego kolanach.

Przez moment jeszcze obejmowała jego szyję, wtulona w jego brodę, zaciągając się jego zapachem. Jeszcze sekunda. Jeszcze chwilka. Jeszcze…

Delikatnie zsunęła się z jego kolan na sofę, żałując, że ten moment był taki krótki. Nie mogła jednak odsunąć się całkowicie – jedna ręka Albusa powstrzymywała ją, zatem oparła się plecami o niego, nie mając wcale ochoty protestować na ten kontakt – potrzebowała go.

Westchnęła, ale jej płuca nabrały za dużo powietrza – ostry, piekący ból zaatakował jej klatkę piersiową. Syknęła, walcząc by nie skulić się w kulkę, podczas gdy czerwone gwiazdki zatańczyły przed jej oczami.

\- Minnie, co się dzieje? – Albus natychmiast dostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Nic. –odpowiedziała odruchowo, chociaż zaciskała pięści, marząc, by okropne pieczenie w miejscu czarnych pręg zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

\- Przecież przede mną nie musisz udawać. – powiedział zupełnie cicho, lekko przesuwając się w ten sposób, że opierała się o jego ramię i mogła patrzeć mu w oczy. Ale nie chciała, zamiast tego wbijając wzrok w swoje zupełnie białe knykcie. Udawać? Przecież tu nie chodziło o udawanie! Chodziło o kontrolę! Kontrolę nad emocjami, nad bólem, nad łzami…

\- Najdroższa Minnie…- jego kojący głos przebił pierwszy z jej murów. Czuła jak jej ramiona zaczynają drżeć, mimo promieniującego z niego ciepła. Jej wargi zatrzęsły się, chociaż pragnęła je zacisnąć, by zdradliwe, tak żałośnie słabe słowa nie uciekły z jej ust:

\- To tak boli, Albusie.

Ujął subtelnie jej podbródek, by spojrzała na niego. Prosto w te migoczące smutkiem oczy.

\- Powiedz mi. – poprosił. Mało kto mógłby przypuszczać, że ten wielki Albus Dumbledore może prosić o coś w ten sposób, z tak wyraźnym błaganiem. Tak bardzo pragnął, żeby mu zaufała. I jak miała go zbyć, kiedy on był jedyną osobą, która miała jakiekolwiek szanse jej pomóc?

\- Te szramy. Pieką za każdym razem, kiedy biorę głębszy oddech. To minie z czasem, ale one… zostaną. I ja wiem… że wszystkie moje blizny są testamentem mojej odwagi i poświęcenia, lecz… mam takie okropne wrażenie, że one robią ze mnie… ikonę, wojowniczą profesor McGonagall, weterankę dwóch wojen, et cetera, podczas gdy coraz mniej jestem… Minerwą, kobietą… która kiedyś… - potrząsnęła głową. Jak mogła się tak rozczulać nad sobą? McGonagallowie tego nie robili. Ona tego nie robiła… ale przecież kiedyś była po prostu kobietą, która…

\- Zawracała w głowie wszystkim swoim fizycznym pięknem?

Na powrót skupiła się na jego oczach. Odczytywał ją tak łatwo. Pewnie zawsze przypuszczał, że jest próżna, że brakuje jej skromności, co było typowe u jedynaczek wychowanych w arystokratycznych rodach…

\- Min, przecież ty wiesz, że nigdy nie chodziło o urodę, w twoim przypadku. Piękno nie znika wraz z pojawiającymi się siwymi włosami – wsunął dłoń w jej srebrne pasma – z zmarszczkami – ze skroni przesunął palce na linie zmarszczek znaczące jej skórę wokół oczu – z zbieranymi nowymi bliznami – opuszki palców muskały elegancką linię jej szczęki, by opaść na kark.

\- Ty promieniujesz pięknem wynikającym z twoich działań, twojej postawy, twoich słów, myśli, przekonań i twej magii. I tym pięknem nadal zawracasz w głowach tych, którzy mają w sobie tyle mądrości, by je dostrzec. – jego palce zręcznie rozpięły kilka guzików jej szaty na karku. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy odsunął od jej szyi gruby, aksamitny materiał nauczycielskich szat, gdy pieszczotliwie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jej obojczyka a potem niżej.

\- Albus, co ty robisz? – wyszeptała, bo jej serce biło jak szalone, gdy najpierw długim palcem prześledził dokładnie każdą z czarnych pręg znaczących jej klatkę piersiową, a potem położył na nich całą, promieniującą kojącym ciepłem dłoń.

\- Dla mnie, jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą ze wszystkich, które poznałem. A to… - mocniej przycisnął swoją dłoń do jej szram, wywołując cichy jęk – strachu, niepewności i oczekiwania.

\- …to martwi mnie jedynie dlatego, że sprawia ci ból. – wyszeptał. Jego oczy migotały tak szybko… Minerwa położyła jedną ze swoich dłoni na jego ręce, tej spoczywającej na jej bliznach. Głowę wtuliła w to zagłębienie pod jego szyją, a jego broda łaskotała jej policzki. To było zbyt idealne. Jak najcudowniejszy, wyśniony sen.

Który oczywiście nie mógł trwać wiecznie.

\- Dyrektorze! Dyrektorze! Severus Snape wrócił, czeka w pańskim gabinecie! - zza drzwi, z gabinetu Minerwy dobiegł ich głos Godryka Gryffindora, namalowanego na jednym z portretów. Było ponaglenie w tym zazwyczaj tubalnie radosnym głosie i Minerwa wiedziała, że jeśli Severus wrócił z dowództwa śmierciożerców, musiał mieć ważne wieści dla Albusa.

\- Już idę. – odpowiedział Albus i Minerwa uwolniła jego dłoń, odwracając głowę, gdy poczuła wkradający się na twarz rumieniec.

Powstrzymał ją. Zabrał dłoń z jej serca i ujął lekko jej policzek. Jej źrenice musiały się rozszerzyć w zdumieniu, gdy pochylił się i jego usta lekko musnęły jej blizny, a jej ciało zalał ten jednocześnie nowy i znajomy, palący i odżywczy, rozbudzający i kojący, ogień.

\- Pamiętaj, jesteś absolutnie, ponadczasowo i idealnie piękna, najdroższa Minerwo. – powiedział z niezachwianym przekonaniem. Zamrugała, ale nie była w stanie się odezwać, gdy wysunął rękę spod jej pleców i wstał. Bo co miała mu powiedzieć? Poza tym, czy naprawdę musiała cokolwiek mówić? Przecież obydwoje wiedzieli. To był jeden krótki moment załamania, który kiedyś musiał nastąpić, ale nie mógł wydarzyć się po raz kolejny. To był moment dawania i odbierania pocieszenia, bo bez tego nie mogli być tak silni, jak musieli być, by stawić czoła ciemności, która powoli ogarniała całą czarodziejską społeczność.

Łzy popłynęły po twarzy Minerwy, szramy na jej piersi zapiekły. Tu nie chodziło o miłość. Tu chodziło o zmuszenie się do trwania, do podążania tą ścieżką do końca, by ostatecznie, większe dobro zwyciężyło.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Najdrożsi Czytelnicy!

To jest ostatni rozdział tego tomu i aż mi smutno, bo ta część mojej historii, a szczególnie rozdziały dotyczące wydarzeń z Zakonu Feniksa, są szczególnie bliskie mojemu sercu. Oczywiście, jestem ciekawa, jak Wy odbieracie tą historię: jak podobał się Wam ten rozdział, czy piąty rok nauki Harry'ego oczami Minerwy i Albusa przypadł Wam do gustu i co sądzicie o całej tej części - jak, Waszym zdaniem, ,,Była jego najdroższą", prezentuje się na tle całej serii?

Na koniec, jakie są Wasze oczekiwania dotyczące następnej części? Co będzie dalej z relacją Albusa i Minerwy, jaką rolę odegra w tym wszystkim klątwa pierścienia, Severus Snape, Eliksir Życia i jad bazyliszka? Zdradzę Wam, że kolejny tom obejmuje wydarzenia związane z Księciem Półkrwi oraz Insygniami Śmierci i ma około 23 rozdziałów.

Wasza Emeraldina


End file.
